RECUPERANDO TU AMOR
by Aliena Cullen
Summary: Edward Masen no tuvo más remedio que separarse de su esposa Isabella Swan, obligado por las circunstancias. Cinco años después un accidente los vuelve a reunir... ¿Podrá Edward recuperar su amor?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que salen aquí me pertenecen, su creadora es la magnífica SM. Yo solo he jugado con ellos para crear esta mi primera historia. Solo el personaje de Gaby es de mi invención. Espero que la disfrutéis.**

**RECUPERANDO TU AMOR.**

**Prologo**

No sabía en qué momento exacto me había enamorado de Bella Swan. Solo sabía que la había amado toda mi vida. Yo creo que ya estaba enamorado de ella cuando a la edad de diez años mis padres, Edward y Elizabeth, junto con los de Rose, William y Rosalie, morían en aquel horrible accidente de tráfico, y los Swan me acogieron en su casa como a un hijo mas.

Pero los celos enfermizos de una persona sin escrúpulos, mala y despiadada y el ansia de venganza de otra no menos despiadada, nos habían separado de la manera más cruel.

Emmett, se había quedado dormido a mi lado. Eché hacia atrás el respaldo del asiento del avión que me llevaba cada vez más cerca de ella, en un intento por dormirme. En cuanto cerré los ojos mi mente evocó cada uno de los momentos vividos a su lado. Me abstraje de tal manera, que casi podía sentir sus manos acariciándome, sus labios besándome, su olor… hasta que la voz de la azafata anunciando la llegada del vuelo me sacó de mi sueño.

Mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo, mi corazón latía furiosamente, los nervios se me habían acumulado en el estómago nada más cruzar la puerta del hospital. Hoy la vería después de cinco interminables años, en los que no he dejado de adorarla, amarla y recordarla ni un solo instante. Cinco largos años en los que no he dejado de odiarme a mí mismo por lo que la hice. ¿Cómo pude ser capaz? ¡Dios, me siento tan miserable! ¿Cómo va poder ella perdonarme algún día si yo mismo no puedo?

Mi madre adoptiva, René Swan, aun estaba en la UCI y allí solo podía estar una persona. Rose dijo que se quedaba con ella mientras Emmett y yo nos fuimos a buscar a Bella. Cuando mi hermano y yo llegamos al mostrador, Emmett se dirigió a la enfermera para preguntar por mi amor.

—Hola buenos días ¿La Doctora Swan, por favor?

—Estoy aquí hermano—, dijo una hermosa voz detrás de mí y al instante todos mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta. Me volví como en cámara lenta y allí estaba ella, tan preciosa, tan dulce, tan real después de años de recordarla. Recuerdos, que no la habían hecho ninguna justicia. Estaba mucho más guapa que en mis sueños, mas mujer, el embarazo y el haber tenido una hija le habían sentado genial. La ropa que traía puesta, el típico pijama y bata verde con el que solía vestirse un médico, me intimidaba, nunca la había visto vestida así. Nos quedamos mirando durante un largo rato, cada uno sumergido en la mirada del otro, como antes, como siempre hacíamos, de repente todo el dolor y el sufrimiento parecían haberse borrado, solo estábamos ella y yo. No había nadie más. Mi corazón parecía que iba a salirse de mi pecho, mi piel estaba erizada y mi cuerpo, bueno mi cuerpo era un caso aparte

— ¿No me vas a saludar?—, dije adelantándome hacia ella con intención de darle un beso en la mejilla

—Hola Edward—, dijo echándose para atrás totalmente impactada de verme ahí, estaba claro que no me esperaba—. ¿Qué tal?

— Bien —conteste con el corazón encogido por el dolor del rechazo—, tú estás muy guapa —dije mirándola con amor, con ese amor que sentía por ella, con adoración con ternura.

—Gracias—, dijo sonrojándose y devolviéndome la mirada con esa expresión que ponía siempre que estaba preguntándose algo

—¿De verdad está todo bien?—, le volví a preguntar

— Bueno ahora mejor, ya paso el susto —y volvimos a perdernos el uno en la mirada del otro. ¡Dios, Como amaba a esa mujer! Que ganas de estrecharla en mis brazos y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento. Y como si mi cuerpo obedeciera una orden de mi subconsciente, me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Que maravilloso era volver a sentir en mis brazos ese delicado cuerpo que tan bien encajaba en el mío, volver a disfrutar de ese olor que no había cambiado con el tiempo, volver a rozar su piel. Pero ella después de devolverme el gesto durante un maravilloso momento, rompió el abrazo.

— ¿Dónde está Tanya? —dijo preguntándome por la mujer que yo más odiaba en este mundo y rompiendo la magia del encuentro.

—Ella no ha venido Bella, hemos venido solos Emmett y yo

—Bella ¿Cómo estás?—, dijo Emmet rompiendo la tensión.

—Bien, bastante bien… dentro de lo que cabe —contesto ella. Yo era incapaz de apartar la mirada de su rostro, era tan hermosa —¿Habéis visto ya a mama?—, pregunto.

—Si Rose nos fue a recoger al aeropuerto. Vinimos directamente para acá. No hemos podido hablar mucho con ella, ya sabes que en la UCI no puede estar más de una persona, así que hemos tenido que entrar de uno en uno. Rose se ha quedado con ella y nosotros hemos venido a buscarte, queríamos verte.

—¡Mamá, mamá!—, dijo de repente una voz detrás de nosotros —¡Tía! dijeron otras dos —Bella se volvió en el acto y miró a los tres críos con una cara de muy pocos amigos y ellos captaron el mensaje.

—Vale, vale, ya lo pillamos, en un hospital no se chilla, dijo Gabriela. Al tiempo que el móvil de Bella vibraba en su bolsillo.

— ¿Sí? —contesto ella a la vez que mis sobrinos se tiraban encima mío y de mi hermano para saludarnos. Noté como Gabriela se quedaba atrás retraída, yo quería acercarme, tomarla en mis brazos y darla un beso pero…no sabía si era prudente. La niña me miraba fijamente y de repente una sonrisa iluminó su cara.

—En un hospital no se chilla —dijo Bella encarando a las tres figuras que ahora la miraban un poco temerosos—, y tampoco se deja por ahí abandonadas a las niñeras. No veo a Emily por ningún sitio ¿Sabéis donde está?

— Yo creía que venía detrás de nosotros —dijo mi sobrino Peter con cara de inocencia.

— ¿Eso creíais? Pues mira que acaba de llamarme por teléfono para preguntarme si estáis conmigo, porque se ha parado a hablar con una amiga y de repente habéis desaparecido de su vista.

— Pues eso —dijo Gabriela que seguía mirándome de reojo –se ha parado a hablar con Charlotte y nosotros teníamos prisa por saber cómo estaba abu Renée.

—A abu Renée todavía no la han puesto en una habitación con una camita y donde está, los niños no pueden pasar. Así que ahora nos vamos a ir a la cafetería a tomar algo mientras esperamos que la trasladen y luego os vais a ir a la guardería del centro porque Emily se ha tenido que marchar ¿Ok?

Bella en ese momento se dio cuenta que mi hija no hacía más que mirarnos, sobre todo a mí que me estaba poniendo más nervioso aun de lo que estaba. Aunque tengo que reconocer que estaba disfrutando viéndola ejercer su papel de madre ¡Se le daba tan bien! Parecía que hasta incluso los dos diablos que tengo por sobrinos la tenían un respeto.

—Gaby hija, mira, estos son tu tío Emmet, el padre de Tony y Peter

—Hola tío Emmet —dijo Gabriela dándole un beso y un abrazo.

—Y este es —continúo Bella y yo me preparé para recibir una bofetada emocional, pues sabía que me iba a presentar como su tío. ¡Dios bendito!, hasta eso me había negado esa zorra que tenia por esposa. Pero no estaba preparado para esto, juro, que no lo estaba.

—¡Papa!—dijo Gabriela, tirándose a mis brazos —tú eres mi papa ¿verdad? Sí, sí lo eres, eres igualito a la foto que mi mamá me dio.

—No podía dar crédito a mis oídos. No puedo describir la emoción y la alegría que me embargó en ese momento. MI niña sabía quién era yo. Bella la había hablado de mí.

Me quedé mirando incrédulo a mi hermosa Bella, a mi niña, a la que consideraba mi mujer, mi verdadera esposa, aunque un montón de papeles sin sentido dijeran otra cosa. Ella me sostuvo la mirada, esa mirada de ojos chocolate en la que solía perderme.

—Tú, ¿Le has hablado de mí?

—Tenía derecho a saber

* * *

><p>Hola a todas. Bueno pues aquí estoy con mi primera historia, espero que por lo menos os haya intrigado lo suficiente como para dejarme un Review. Gracias anticipadas a todas.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen son propiedad exclusiva de SM, yo solo he jugado con ellos para crear esta mi primera historia.**

**Quiero dedicar este capitulo a Sil y a Saraes. Sil gracias por la portada y por aguantar mis inseguridades. Saraes, gracias también por aguantarme, ayudarme, aconsejarme y recomendar mi historia.**

**Código Twilight: atenta, una de tus dudas se refleja en este capítulo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Accidente, noticia y reencuentro<strong>

— Tú, ¿Le has hablado de mí? — pregunté asombrado.

— Tenía derecho a saber — contestó mirando con tristeza a mi hija.

—Pues no sé si serás consciente de ello o no, pero me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo — . Las palabras salieron de mi boca espontáneamente, sin que yo me hubiera propuesto decirlas.

— No me digas —, dijo alzando la barbilla, pero pude notar un deje de tristeza en su voz — pues no es eso lo que opinabas la última vez que hablaste conmigo —. Me reprochó dolida. En ese momento volví a sentirme el ser más miserable de la tierra, si al menos ella supiera…

— Bella… — intenté decirle con mi hija aún en brazos pero ella me interrumpió.

— Es igual Edward, no te excuses, sólo espero que mientras estés aquí, sepas comportarte, solamente es una niña.

— Por supuesto am… Bella, no tienes ni que pedírmelo —. Terminé diciéndole, sintiendo como mi corazón se contraía dolorosamente al sentir su desconfianza…

—Bella ¿La lesión es muy grave? —, Preguntó Emmett muy oportuno, rompiendo la tensión del momento —. ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

— Se ha roto el fémur, Emmett, ha sido grave, pero ya está bien, aunque la recuperación va a ser dura. Y bueno yo no estaba presente cuando sucedió pero Rose y Alice dicen que una bicicleta que no circulaba por el carril que debía la atropelló tirándola al suelo.

— ¿Se ha hecho mucha pupa la abu?—, preguntó Peter mirando con aprensión a su tía.

—Bueno bastante, pero ya está bien, ya os digo que cuando la pasen a una habitación iréis a verla. Pero la próxima vez que vengáis con Emily al hospital…

— Sí, sí ya lo sabemos —, la cortó mi hija rodando los ojos — no nos podemos separar de Emily sin decirle donde estamos, no tenemos que correr por el hospital —, seguía enumerando mi niña aún en mis brazos, mientras yo me esforzaba por no dejar escapar la sonrisa que me provocaba verle replicar a su madre… Pero era incapaz de dejar de mirarla, ¡qué niña más preciosa!, en verdad era un calco exacto de mí con su pelo del mismo color y la misma forma de la cara, tal y como Rose me había dicho, excepto los ojos, esos ojos chocolate que tanto adoraba. Además parecía lista y, si no estaba entendiendo mal, capaz de traer por la calle de la amargura a un regimiento entero.

— Pero mamá — , siguió diciendo mi niña con ojos de corderito— , no hemos venido corriendo, hemos venido despacito, tranquilitos y sin chillar.

— Tomaré eso como bueno, anda vamos a la cafetería mientras hacemos tiempo para ir a ver a la abuela. Pero ya sabéis, está malita, así que vamos a jugar a…

— Sí, sí a ver quién aguanta más tiempo quieto y callado. El que gane se podrá comer un helado o una galleta de chocolate o lo que se te ocurra en ese momento. ¡Qué manía tenéis las tías, los abuelos y tú de jugar a este juego! si siempre salimos ganando nosotros. Y vosotros siempre nos acabáis teniendo que comprar lo que nos prometéis—. Dijo de nuevo mi niña con una seriedad que me hacía reír.

— Bufff —, bufó mi Bella rodando los ojos como antes lo había hecho mi hija... Debo reconocer que a estas alturas yo me estaba aguantando la risa escondido detrás del hermosísimo pelo cobrizo de mi preciosa niña. ¡Menuda era la criatura! ¿A quién habría salido? De repente el busca de Bella sonó.

— Tengo que irme un momento me llaman en recepción. Esto… — dijo mirándome dudosa —, Rose está en la habitación; le mandaré un mensaje para que venga a ocuparse de la niña, sólo será un momento. Ella se hará cargo de mi hija — , dijo enfatizando el "mi hija." ¡Dios! que dolor sentí en ese instante —. No tienes más que llevarla a la cafetería —. Me pidió.

— No te preocupes Bella—, traté de contestarle tragándome el dolor que sus palabras habían dejado en mi pecho —, con mucho gusto me ocupo de ella—. Me miró de una forma extraña, pero no dijo nada y se fue. Su marcha me produjo un vacío inmenso en el estómago. Volver a verla había despertado algo que hacía mucho tiempo estaba muerto en mí. A pesar de que en un principio se apartó, después ella había respondido a mi abrazo. ¿Tendría alguna posibilidad? De camino a la cafetería con uno de mis dos soles en brazos, empecé a recordar los acontecimientos ocurridos desde el día anterior y sobre todo, la conversación con Rose hacía tan solo unos minutos...

_Flashback_

Salimos de la Comisaría de Forks más tarde de lo habitual. Ninguno de los dos teníamos ganas de volver a nuestras casas. Ambos por distintas razones. Hacía ya varios días que Rose, Charlie y Renée se habían marchado del pueblo con los niños a Jacksonville para pasar las vacaciones de verano con Bella, desoyendo las instrucciones de Tanya.

Ella y Aro nos habían exigido que cortáramos todo contacto con Bella. Rose y mis padres al principio hicieron lo que se les pedía. Pero si mi cuñada y amiga se caracteriza por algo, es por tener poca paciencia y por acabar haciendo su santa voluntad. Así que se hartó de obedecer a su hermana y a su padrastro. A escondidas y con una valentía que ni mi hermano ni yo demostrábamos, empezó primero a hablar por teléfono con ella y después, durante los veranos, empezaron a quedar para encontrarse con sus hijos y mi hija en las cálidas playas de Jacksonville. Charlie y Renée, haciendo caso omiso de las exigencias de Tanya, se marchaban con ella también.

Tanya finalmente se enteró de estos encuentros, pero me tenía a mí y la promesa de todos de que Bella nunca sabría la verdad, así que consentía este pequeño "desliz" de su hermana y mis padres, pensando que eso haría más daño a Bella. Yo muchas veces interrogaba a Rosalie y ella me decía que no me preocupara que ella estaba bien.

Llegué a "mi casa" después de haber dejado a Emmett en la suya. La bruja no estaba por ningún lado, mejor. Me duché, me cambié rápidamente de ropa y me escabullí en la cama antes de que llegara. El sueño me encontró pensando en Bella…

— "_Ring, ring, ring,"_ — ese molesto sonido me sacó de un sueño maravilloso en donde Bella y yo estábamos en nuestro prado haciendo el amor…

— Edward, haz el favor de coger el dichoso teléfono. ¿Quién será a estas horas maldita sea?, dile a tu familia que respete un poquito , ¿no? – Me grito mi "esposa" haciéndome enfadar como siempre.

—Vete al diablo Tanya —, mascullé para mis adentros mientras cogía el teléfono.

— ¿Diga? — contesté con voz cansada.

— Edward, soy Charlie. Renée ha tenido un accidente y la han operado de urgencias —. Me dijo mi padre desde el otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Pregunté aterrorizado.

— Ha sido arrollada por una bicicleta que circulaba por el carril que no debía y se ha roto la pierna por tres sitios distintos —. Me informó con un deje de preocupación.

— ¡Dios mío!, voy para allá ¿lo sabe Emmett?—, le pregunté mientras me levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a ponerme los pantalones con el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

— Sí ya le he llamado. También dice que viene pero hijo, no sé yo si es prudente, además ya ha sido operada y todo ha salido bien, sólo llamaba para que lo supierais — . Me contestó mi padre temeroso de las consecuencias. ¡Maldita Tanya y toda su familia!, maldije en mi interior, por hacernos sentir de esta manera…

— ¡Ya!, ¿y cómo se supone que os vais a apañar? Rose, Bella y tú no podréis con todo, además Bella tendrá que trabajar, necesitáis ayuda papá.

—Ya lo sé hijo, pero Bella…

— Bella tiene que trabajar —, le corté — no podrá estar allí, además yo quiero verla, no se hable más—. Dije con decisión. Y también de paso podré verla a ella, pensé para mis adentros.

— Edward, ya te digo que está todo bien y además no sé si será prudente.

— A la mierda la prudencia — le espeté, aunque en el acto me arrepentí de haberle hablado de ese modo—. Es mi madre, papá, la única que he conocido — acabé diciéndole con un tono más suave.

— Sabía que dirías eso hijo —. En su tono de voz se notaba que en el fondo se sentía orgulloso — . Está bien, llamadme para confirmarme a la hora que llegáis y el número de vuelo, os estaremos esperando.

Colgué como un desesperado metiendo todo lo que podía en una maleta mientras llamaba a Emmett

— Emmett, estoy en tu casa en cinco minutos —. Le dije sin llegar ni a saludarlo.

— Bien — contestó y enseguida cortamos la llamada.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde vas Edward?— Preguntó Tanya sentada sobre la cama.

—Tanya, mi madre ha tenido un accidente en Jacksonville y la han operado, necesito ir a verla.

—Claro eso le pasa por ir donde no tiene que ir —. Dijo Tanya con desprecio.

—Tanya, ella está pasando las vacaciones de verano en Jacksonville junto a su hija, su marido, Rose y mis sobrinos. Cosa que a Emmett y a mí no nos está permitido hacer. No es la primera vez que lo hacen. ¿A qué viene esto ahora? — le reproché odiándola un poco más si es que eso era ya posible…

—Bueno y a ellos tampoco les está permitido y hacen lo que les da la gana —. Contesto Tanya desafiándome con la mirada —. Pues que se atengan a las consecuencias.

—Vaya, tenía la impresión de que no te molestaba, que les habías dado una especie de… permiso. — . Le contesté tratando de ocultar el asco que me producía el simple hecho de tener que mirarla.

—Bueno, si no puedes con ellos, únete, esa fue mi postura. Cuando Rose se pone cabezota… Además tú te quedas aquí y Emmett también. Te tengo a ti y a tu promesa. ¿Qué daño puede hacer que se vean? — Dijo mirándose las uñas de modo inocente.

—Claro, a ti no te hace daño pero a Bella sí, ¿verdad Tanya? ¿Es esa tu razón? Tanya, de verdad que cada vez te entiendo menos, pero ahora no tengo tiempo, he de irme te guste o no. — . Le dije visiblemente alterado.

— ¿Y por qué tienes que ir?— Siguió insistiendo — quédate aquí y ya te llamaran a ver como está. Supongo que la habrá operado súper Bella, así que no hay de qué preocuparse —. Volvió a decir con desprecio.

— Tanya, ¿Es qué no tienes ni siquiera un pequeñísimo espacio en ese sitio donde se supone que tienes el corazón, para algún sentimiento humano? — Le reproché mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. Cada vez me costaba más mantener la compostura ante ella.

— Sí, sí que lo tengo, pero también tengo la suficiente inteligencia como para pensar que intentarás algo con Bella.

— ¿Y qué se supone que voy a intentar?, si me tienes bien pillado —. Le recordé apretando mis manos en puños para contener la impotencia que eso me producía —. ¿Piensas que soy tan miserable como para hacerle concebir unas esperanzas que no hay? ¿O como para poner en peligro su vida y la de la niña? — le contesté dejándole claro que ella seguía ganando y desde luego, que no pensaba poner en peligro ni a Bella ni a mi hija, pero si tenía la más mínima oportunidad…

—Está bien —. Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos —, pues dame un poco de tiempo que arreglaré las cosas y me voy contigo.

— ¿A qué Tanya? —, Le reproché duramente — ¿a fingir que estás preocupada por mi madre?, ¿y con qué fin?, si todos allí sabemos que es mentira—. Sus ojos me miraban refulgentes de ira mientras veía como apretaba los puños en las sábanas —. ¿Para vigilarme?, ¿O por qué sabes que así harás más daño a Bella? — Sonreí irónicamente mirándola con desprecio —. Créeme que no voy a hacer nada que la ponga en peligro. Ya me sé vigilar yo solito. No te quiero allí Tanya, haciendo el paripé de esposa perfecta cuando todos sabemos que no es así. Todos, menos la persona a la que tú quieres dañar y eso no te lo voy a consentir.

— No soy la esposa perfecta porque tú no lo quieres, Edward —. Me espetó con reproche.

— Claro que no, yo ya tenía una esposa perfecta y me la quitaste ahora, si me disculpas —. Me giré para terminar de empacar…

— ¡Ten cuidado Edward! — , me amenazó fríamente —, aunque yo no vaya sabré si me mientes, sabré si estás con ella a solas, o si vas con ella a algún sitio.

— ¡Anda!no sabía que también tienes espías allí — le contesté con desprecio a la vez que atemorizado por el hecho de que fuera verdad lo de los espías.

— No me tientes Edward, no me tientes.

—Adiós Tanya, ya volveré, por desgracia volveré.

Y dicho esto me fui a por mi hermano y desde allí nos dirigimos al aeropuerto…

Aún faltaba una hora para que despegara el avión que nos llevaría a Jacksonville y nos entretuvimos tomando un café y hablando sobre lo que me había pasado con Tanya. Llamamos a nuestro padre para confirmarle el número de vuelo y la hora de llegada. Cuando llegamos a Jacksonville Rose nos estaba esperando.

— Hola — nos saludó con voz cansada deshaciéndose en los brazos de mi hermano. Qué envidia me daba, de la sana, pero envidia al fin y al cabo. No tenía buena cara; sus ojos estaban rojos, señal de que había estado sin dormir y posiblemente llorando durante toda la noche; se veía verdaderamente afectada y preocupada.

Esa sí que era una buena mujer y no lo que yo tenía en casa. Quería a mi madre como si de la suya propia se tratase,claro que la pobre tampoco había conocido otra, aunque no había tenido la misma suerte que yo de ser adoptada por los Swan. Ella había ido a caer en un sitio peor. Seguro que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudar a Renée. Qué suerte tenia Emmett de poder tener a una mujer así y que desgraciado me sentía yo, la había tenido y la había perdido.

— Rose, ¿qué tal mi madre? —, Pregunté tratando de salir de ese bucle de dolor sin sentido.

—Bueno —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya la han operado y parece que todo ha salido bien, cuando la he dejado estaba eliminando la anestesia, por lo que no podíamos estar con ella. Tu padre quería venir a buscaros pero he insistido en que fuese a casa a dormir. Se ha pasado la noche entera despierto.

—A ti también te veo muy cansada, amor — dijo Emmett

—Bueno pero alguien tenía que venir, ya descansaré Emmett, tranquilo.

—Gracias Rose — dijo Emmett mirándola con devoción.

—No hay de que, amor, ya sabes como quiero a tu madre.

Fuimos derechos hasta un coche precioso que se veía muy caro.

— ¡Vaya coche!—, exclamé con admiración al verlo.

— Es de Bella— contestó Rose de lo más tranquila.

— ¿De Bella? — Pregunté incrédulo.

— ¡Vaya! y ¿cómo lo ha conseguido?— Preguntó esta vez Emmett

— ¿Comprándoselo? — Preguntó Rosalie con sarcasmo.

— ¿Tan bien la va? ¿Tanto dinero gana cómo para permitirse un coche así? —Pensé, pero al parecer, lo hice en voz alta.

—Créeme Edward —me contestó Rose —, se puede permitir un coche así y más caro si quiere, y se lo ha ganado todo con su esfuerzo y su trabajo. Y bueno, unas cuantas inversiones aquí y allá muy bien aconsejadas —. Dijo eso último con cierto misterio.

—Vaya pues parece que el estar separada de mi le ha venido bien—. Dije sin poder evitar cierto reproche, pero no dirigido a ella, sino a mí…

— Uffff, — bufó Rosalie — ¿crees que el dinero lo es todo Edward? Vaya, al parecer la bruja te ha comido el sesito —. Me reprochó

— Ni la menciones Rosalie —. Dije horrorizado — es sólo que, bueno, tú ya sabes que siempre soñé con poderle dar yo todo esto y saber que lo ha conseguido me llena de orgullo, pero también me aleja más de ella— .Me excusé sin poder esconder la tristeza que me producía…

— El único que se aleja de ella eres tú, querido cuñado—. Volvió a reprocharme.

—Rose…— le reprendió Emmet.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho la bruja cuando te has marchado? ¿No ha pretendido venir? — Dijo Rose cambiando de tema, en teoría.

— Bueno se ha puesto como una furia, pero he pasado de ella, aunque me tiene preocupado algo que ha dicho.

— ¿Y qué ha sido? — me preguntó interesada.

— Pues me ha vuelto a amenazar. Dice que aunque ella no esté aquí, sabrá si intento algo con Bella. Me preocupa que haya aquí alguien a sus órdenes que intente algo contra ella —. Les hice conocer mi preocupación.

— Bueno verás Edward —, Dijo Rose mirándome dubitativa —, de hecho tras esto que me has dicho, creo que sí lo hay.

— ¿Qué me dices?— Contesté aterrorizado.

— Calma —, Me pidió Rose — Edward, solo te lo digo porque si estoy en lo cierto intentará provocarte y bueno no conviene, por Bella.

— ¿Quién es? —Preguntó Emmett

— Se llama James Caam y es un celador del hospital; es un chulo que siempre anda metiéndose en líos. A simple vista parecerá que no tiene nada que ver. Lo que pasa es que yo lo he reconocido de hace tiempo, de haberle visto con Tanya. No lo había relacionado hasta que tú me has dicho esto—. Nos contó Rose.

— ¿Y se ha metido con Bella?— Pregunté apretando los puños.

—Bueno— , dijo Rose — ha intentado salir con ella un par de veces pero Bella le ha dado puerta. Se puso pesado e insistente, pero entre Jasper, Jacob y Sam, pudieron con él.

— ¿Y esos quiénes son?— Dije ya con evidentes muestras de celos.

— Son amigos Edward— , Prosiguió Rose — , muy buenos amigos, pero nada más, no empieces a rallarte. Además, ¿no crees que ella tenga derecho a seguir con su vida? ¿O es que piensas arriesgarte por fin? — me retó.

— Rosalie, ya lo hemos hablado, no quiero ponerlas en peligro—. Dije sin mucho convencimiento, pues el estar tan cerca de ella me hacía pensar que a lo mejor…

— Edward, si tengo razón con lo de James — , dijo Rose comenzando a enfadarse — ¿no crees que ya están en peligro? Además ya te he dicho muchas veces que creo que ella tiene derecho a saberlo y a asumir el riesgo. Ya no es una niña ¡por Dios!, deja de tratarla como tal y de haceros daño a los dos de paso. Te juro que un día de estos. Edward, ¿por qué no aprovechas ahora que estás aquí?, no sé… habla con ella, que ella decida.

— No Rosalie, no sigas —, le pedí sintiendo como mi pecho se abría — Tanya me lo ha dejado muy claro, no sabemos si ese James está solo —. Dije deseando que alguien me dijera que no era para tanto y que podría hablar con ella sin peligro.

—Pero ahora nos tiene a nosotros aquí Edward — dijo Emmett dándome un cariñoso apretón en el hombro diciéndome justo lo que necesitaba oír, pero ¿Y cuándo nos marcháramos? — sabes que siempre te he

apoyado—, siguió diciendo Emmett—… pero también sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo.

—Emmett, vamos a dejarlo como está veremos a mamá y nos marcharemos ¿ok?— le pedí de nuevo no muy convencido.

— Sabes que eres muy terco — masculló Rose exasperada.

—No, soy práctico Rose — le contesté con tristeza…

— ¿De qué tienes miedo Edward, de que a ella le pase algo o de que te diga que ya es tarde y que te eche en cara lo cerdo que eres por haberla dejado tirada? — me dijo de repente y sin anestesia.

—Rose, por favor — le pidió Emmett al verme como se me contraía la cara por el dolor de la verdad. Porque sí, esa era la verdad, tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que Bella después de todo me dijera que ya no había solución, que había sido un cobarde. Porque eso era lo que había sido, un auténtico cobarde. No había luchado, me había rendido, me había tenido que acostar con una mujer sin sentir nada por ella. Me sentía tan sucio y mal por eso, que no creía merecer a la maravillosa mujer que volvería a ver de nuevo en solo unos pocos minutos.

— Edward, ella te perdonaría todo, el problema es ¿puedes perdonarte a ti mismo?— Dijo Rose sacándome de mi autoflagelación.

— Rose — de nuevo le reprendió Emmet

— No Emmet, déjala, tiene razón—. Dije apenas con un hilo de voz —. No Rose, no me puedo perdonar a mí mismo el haber tenido que prostituir mi cuerpo para satisfacer los locos deseos de una demente que acabaría con la vida de Bella y de mi hija y nos dejaría a todos en la calle —. Dije apretando los puños y sintiendo como mis ojos comenzaban a picar.

— A mí no me importa estar en la calle, somos policías Edward sabríamos bien como proteger a Bella —. ¿Tendría Emmett razón?, pensé por un momento, pero no era tan fácil y él en el fondo lo sabía…

— Pero no podemos estar huyendo eternamente Emmett. Además, yo ya no soy digno de ella. ¿Qué parte de he prostituido mi cuerpo no habéis oído? — Y realmente era la verdad, ya no era digno de ella. Pero ¿y si me redimiera? Solo ella, su amor, su contacto, su cariño, su dulzura, podían limpiarme, redimirme por dentro ¿habría alguna posibilidad?

—Sí, te hemos oído, lo que pasa es que no te hemos hecho caso, eres un exagerado como siempre—. Dijo Rose con un cierto deje de sarcasmo en su voz.

— ¿Exagerado? Como llamarías tú a lo que he estado haciendo. Contesté con las lágrimas ya resbalando por mis ojos.

— Míralo de este modo Edward, ¿qué harías tu si fuese al revés? —Volvió de nuevo Rose a la carga.

— Mataría al que fuese que tocase un pelo de mi Bella sin su consentimiento —. Le dije

— ¿La perdonarías?— Preguntó Rose

— Claro —contesté sin dudar —, ella no tendría la culpa.

— Ahí tienes tu respuesta —. Me contestó ella.

— Bueno, vamos a dejarlo ¿ok? — . Le pedí cansado de esta conversación.

— Claro, cuando te has quedado sin respuesta dices que lo dejemos—.Dijo Rose contraatacando

—Rose, ¿no ves que tengo miedo? ¡Por Dios, no es tan difícil entenderlo! — Exclamé exasperado mientras llevaba mi mano al pelo y me lo masajeaba de pura impotencia...

En eso ya habíamos llegado al hospital, Rose aparcó el coche en una plaza de garaje en donde ponía el nombre de Bella. Bajamos y entramos al hospital por el área de urgencias.

— Hola Sue — dijo Rose —, estos son los hermanos de Bella, ¿nos dejas pasar? Vienen a ver a su madre.

_ Claro Rose, podéis pasar. Tomad, poneros esto—, nos pidió dándonos una tarjeta en donde ponía visitante — con esto podréis ir por todo el hospital sin que nadie os diga nada. Pero una cosa, ya sabes que en la UCI sólo podéis pasar de uno en uno y con bata y zapatos esterilizados para no contagiar.

— Si, gracias, Sue, ya he estado antes ¿y Bella, dónde está?— — preguntó Rose. No negaré que saberme tan cerca de ella me estaba poniendo muy ansioso…

— Con Carlisle reunida — .Contestó la mujer

—Sue por favor —pidió Rose a la enfermera — no le digas a Bella que están aquí sus hermanos, quieren darle una sorpresita.

— Descuida Rose, seré una tumba —. Contestó la enfermera con una radiante sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué le has dicho eso?— Pregunté temeroso de oír la respuesta.

— Digamos que si sabe que estáis aquí, no subirá —. Dijo Rose. Justo lo que me temía.

—No quiere vernos, ¿verdad?— Pregunté de nuevo. ¿Acaso era masoquista?

— ¿Y te extraña, Edward?— Dijo Rose.

—No— Contesté simplemente.

— Pues no es eso, simplemente es que le duele verte, ¿lo entiendes?, ella todavía te quiere, idiota —.Dijo Rose abriendo un rayo de esperanza en mí que yo mismo me encargue de cerrar.

— Dejará de hacerlo en cuanto sepa lo que he hecho, seguro—. Dije melancólico.

— ¿Tú dejarías de quererla?— Preguntó Rose contraatacando de nuevo.

—No seas tonta Rose, yo jamás dejaría de quererla —. Contesté indignado de que pudiera ni tan siquiera pensar eso.

— Entonces ¿por qué ella tiene que hacerlo? — Rebatió mirándome con suficiencia. Buena pregunta, ahí había dado en el clavo y ese rayo de esperanza se abrió de nuevo en mí.

Nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia donde estaba la UCI. A pesar de que esa enfermera, o recepcionista, o lo que fuera había dicho que Bella estaba reunida, yo miraba por todos lados con la esperanza de encontrármela. Tan absorto estaba con este asunto que no me enteré que Rose se había parado frente a una puerta. A través del cristal que había al lado se podía ver a Renée llena de tubos. Emmett entró primero, estuvo unos minutos y después me tocó a mí

— Hola Renée—, dije entrando por la puerta después de que Emmett saliera de allí.

—Hijo mío—, dijo mi madre —. ¿Cómo es que habéis venido? Edward…

— Tranquila Renée, todo está bien, ella ha consentido, no te preocupes ¿cómo estás mama?— Le pregunté intentando calmarla.

—Bueno parece que me ha pasado por encima un camión de mudanzas, me duele todo —. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa lo que me hizo sonreír, al verla.

—Pero, ¿cómo fue?— Pregunté con interés.

— Bueno uno de los muchos ciclistas que no se han enterado de que las aceras son un sitio para que la gente pasee y no para que ellos jueguen a las carreritas. Encima tiene más delito pues tenía el carril bici al lado.

— ¿Venía muy deprisa?—. Seguí interrogando.

—Según el socorrista que lo vio, sí.

—Supongo que estará denunciado.

— Edward, estás hablando de la esposa de Charlie Swan, jefe de policía de Forks, ¡qué cosas tienes!—, dijo Renée con sorna.

—Se te nota muy cansada mamá —. La dije cariñoso

—Es que lo estoy. ¿Por qué no vais a buscar a Bella?, seguro que está o en su despacho o en el de Carlisle. Edward tienes que ir hijo. Que Rose os diga cómo ir.

Fin del_ flashback_

Sumido en todos estos pensamientos llegamos a la cafetería. Después de localizar una mesa vacía intenté sentar a mi hija en una silla, pero observé con alegría que Gabriela no quería abandonar mis brazos, así que fui yo el que me senté con ella en mi regazo.

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimientos<strong>

**Quiero agradecer a Titi Cullen , Sara-Cris Cullen y A. Bella Cullen, por ser tan amables de recomendar mi historia, eso me animó mucho.**

**Quiero también agradecer especialmente a Troyis por el apoyo prestado y los consejos dados.**

**No hace falta decir nada de ellas pues su trayectoria como escritoras las preceden pero no dejéis de leer,"**_**Inevitable"**_**de Titi Cullen,**_**"Embarazadas"**_**de Saraes , "**_**Cowboy de mi corazón"**_**de Sara-Cris Cullen**_**,**_

**_"_**_**El sentido de mi vida" de Ana Bella Cullen y "¿Que es belleza?" de Sil**_

**_Iare, gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda que con agrado acepto tu ya lo sabes._**

**Un merecido agradecimiento también a Erica Castelo y larosaderosas por el trabajo que se han tomado en corregir un capitulo tan largo y con tantos errores. Me consta que Rosa lo hizo en unas circunstancias complicadas y aun así me ayudó, gracias por partida doble. Rosa espero haber escrito bien tu apodo.**

**Y en general quiero agradecer a todas las que os habeis molestado en pasaros por aqui y en dejarme tan bonitos reviews que me hicieron mucha ilusión. Espero haber contestado a todos aunque algunas tenéis desactivada la opción y no he podido hacerlo por eso os lo agradezco desde aquí:**

**Titi Cullen, Troyis, Saraes, Ssil, Sara-Cris Cullen, , valinight, Milhoja, Cullen, Erica Castelo, Ale Snape Li, ,Maya Cullen Massen, lizzi 90**, **nomigo, NuRySh ,Pam Malfoy Black,ROSA MASEN CULLEN,anamart05, codigo twilight,yasmin-cullen , robsten- patison, ludgardita, L'Amelie ,joli cullen,yolabertay,ObssesionTwilight16,tany cullen, chg,aizen63 ,Sayuri 1980 ,Kady** **Cullen Pattison Belikov, Lyhaane 'Swan,Cullen Vigo, Areli****Pattirson , Carmen Cullen 116,Angie Massen,PattyQ,FresCullen,Cammixu,Carlita16,Saha Denali,tere mooz, Paaameeelaaa, Iare.**

**No quisiera haberme olvidado de alguien pero si me ha pasado pido perdón de antemano y os pido que me lo ****digáis**

**La portada de esta historia, realizada por Sil, la podréis encontrar en mi perfil **

**Hasta el próximo**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a la maravillosa SM, yo solo juego con ellos para crear esta mi primera historia.**

**Hola Chicas. lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero mi nueva beta estaba de vacaciones y tenía que esperar a su regreso. Ella no quiere que diga su nombre, pero aun así gracias por tomarte la molestia de corregir este capitulo .**

**Alicia, gracias por los consejos.**

****A partir de ahora publicaré una vez a la semana. Hoy es lunes, pues todos los lunes, a mucho tardar el martes.****

**Capitulo 2: Jacksonville **

Sumido en todos estos pensamientos, llegamos a la cafetería. Después de localizar una mesa vacía intente sentar a mi hija en una silla, pero observé con alegría que Gabriela no quería abandonar mis brazos, así que fui yo el que se sentó con ella en mi regazo.

—¿Qué queréis tomar? –pregunto Emmet a los tres críos que de pronto se miraron entre ellos.

—Helado –contestó mi hija muy segura mirándole directamente a la cara como retándole a que dijera algo en contra… ¡Cómo me recordaba a Bella!

—Señorita Gabriela —la reprendió Emmet mirándola muy serio—,no olvides que soy el padre de estos dos figuras, marido de Rose y hermano de tu madre, así que fingiré que no he oído nada y lo preguntaré otra vez. ¿Qué queréis tomar?

—¿Cacao y un bollo pequeñito? –preguntó Tony poniendo su famosa carita de inocencia. Los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza.

—Eso está mejor –contestó Emmet poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la barra —. ¿Tú qué quieres Edward? —me preguntó.

—Un café y lo que te parezca a ti bien para comer.

—¿Entonces eres mi papá de verdad? –me preguntó mi hija mirándome a los ojos, una vez que Emmett se había alejado—. ¿Tu apellido es Massen?

—Sí Gabriela, soy tu papá de verdad. Y mi apellido es Massen. ¿Sabes ya leer? –le pregunté sacando mi identificación.

—Sí, ya se leer muy bien —contestó orgullosa cogiendo el carnet con la mano y mirándolo con detenimiento. Por lo bajo empezó a recitar sílaba por sílaba mi apellido; cuando se dio por satisfecha me lo devolvió.

—¿Entonces esos señores malos te han dejado por fin venir a verme? – preguntó otra vez, dejándome totalmente desconcertado ¿Qué le habría dicho Bella?, pero ella misma me aclaró el asunto.

—Es que mamá me ha contado que no podías venir, porque tienes el mismo trabajo que el tío Jacob. Pero que donde vives sólo estáis tú, el abuelo y el tío Emmet. Y vosotros os quedáis allí para que el abuelo pueda venir a verme. Yo muchas veces digo que alguna vez el abuelito se podía quedar y dejarte venir a ti, pero mamá dice que el abuelito es mayor y que no puede perseguir a los malos como tú y que por eso te tienes que quedar —yo la escuchaba maravillado pero sintiendo como mi corazón se oprimía al ver como Bella la había ayudado y guiado para poder vivir lo mejor posible esta desgraciada situación.

—Bueno, pues mamá tiene razón, pero yo tenía muchas ganas de verte y como la abuela se ha caído, unos amigos míos me han hecho el favor y he podido venir –le contesté con los ojos cristalinos y conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. En esto llegó Rose.

—Veo que te ha llamado —dije mirándola con tristeza.

— Y que esperas Edward, llevas cinco años sin verlas y después de lo que le dijiste…

—Ya lo sé Rose ya lo sé –Le dije notando como las primeras lágrimas caían ya por mi mejilla —.La verdad, he encontrado más de lo que esperaba –le respondí mirando a mi hija —. Por cierto Rose ¿Cómo es que la niña sabe tan bien quién soy yo? –Le pregunté en un tono más bajo para que los críos no me oyeran, aprovechando que los tres estaban jugando con unos cochecitos que Peter siempre llevaba en el bolsillo.

—Al principio era muy pequeña —comenzó a explicarme Rose en el mismo tono de voz—, pero cuando se fue haciendo un poco más mayor observó, que a los otros niños les iban a buscar su padre y su madre a la salida del colegio y empezó a preguntar. Entonces Bella le habló de ti e inventó la historia de los señores malos. Le dijo que si no estabas aquí con ella, era porque no podías, pero que la querías mucho, que eso no lo dudase. La niña tiene en su habitación aquella foto tuya que Bella te sacó vestido de policía metida en un marco, por eso te ha reconocido.

Yo no podía describir como me sentía en ese momento. Bella era maravillosa. A pesar de todo el daño que yo le había hecho y de todo lo que le dije, había hablado a la niña de mí y le había hablado bien. Le había dicho que la quería y hasta le había dado una foto. Mi corazón se hinchó. Si alguna vez pensé que no podría querer a Bella más de lo que ya la quería, ahora estaba seguro de mi equivocación. Esa mujer cada vez que movía un dedo, hacia que la quisiera más y más. Definitivamente merecía la pena luchar por ellas. Tenía miedo, sí, mucho miedo, temía por su vida ni más ni menos. Pero Emmet tenía razón, yo era policía, estaba entrenado para ello, podría protegerla. Pero también temía su rechazo y eso era peor que cincuenta mil balas impactando contra mi pecho. Para eso no estaba entrenado ni preparado. Tendría que ver la manera de conseguir que volviera a Forks, y una vez libre de Tanya, podría comenzar a luchar por ella, tal y como se merecía…

—Y luego para rematar –de repente me di cuenta de que Rose seguía hablándome— tenemos a una pareja de "niños", por no llamarles de otra forma, que se han empeñado en hacerle la vida imposible con el tema. Peter y Tony vienen todos los días llenos de moratones y golpes. A saber cómo queda el otro. Uno de ellos es una niña, espero que no la hayan pegado, pues por mucha razón que tengan esa no es la educación que Emmet y yo les hemos inculcado. Nos consta que Gaby la agarró un día de los pelos y la arrastró por toda la playa. No sabemos qué le diría. Los regañamos a los tres porque no tenemos más remedio y Bella castigó a Gaby pero…

—El caso es que Bella nunca le ha ocultado nada. Todos los días antes de acostarse, le da un beso a la foto y te desea las buenas noches – ¡Por Dios! las lágrimas empezaron a caer de nuevo libremente por mi cara. ¡Pobre hija mía! ¡Cuánto sufrimiento tan pequeñita! De repente odié a Tanya y a Aro, mucho más de lo que les había odiado hasta ahora. No dejaría que les hicieran más daño, por encima de mi cadáver.

—Y no le puedo estar más agradecido Rose – Le dije intentado salir de mi nuevo momento de dolor—, y no puedo ya quererla más de lo que la quiero. Siento que mi corazón late después de mucho tiempo y miedo me da que se me vaya a salir del pecho –dije llorando ya sin poder evitarlo, escondiendo mi rostro de la vista de los niños.

—Aquí están los cacaos – dijo Emmet poniendo un vaso y un plato al lado de cada uno, dándose cuenta de mi estado emocional con un simple vistazo.

—¿Te parece bien sentarte en una silla mientras te lo comes, así no te manchas y yo me puedo tomar mi café? –pregunté indeciso no queriendo ofenderla.

—Vale, pero antes… yo te quería preguntar… —dijo mordiéndose el labio como siempre hacía su madre. Desde luego no podían negar que eran madre e hija. Gaby había heredado muchos gestos de Bella, como este de morderse el labio o cuando rueda los ojos —. ¿Me llevarías con mis amigos después de ir a ver a la abuela, en vez de ir a la guardería? Es que quiero que te conozcan.

—Lo que pasa –aclaró Peter con la boca llena– es que hay dos niños que se meten con ella porque dicen que no tiene papá y que ellos sí, por eso quiere que vayas, tío Edward –¡Por dios! Exclamé para mis adentros, escuchando la confirmación de lo que Rose había dicho momentos antes. Que maldad tenían algunos niños ¿Cómo tan pequeños podrían ser tan crueles? Claro que eso depende de la educación que sus padres les den. Así luego llegan a mayores y… qué me lo digan a mí.

—Le preguntaré a mamá a ver qué le parece y sí está de acuerdo te llevaré un rato y me los presentas ¿Ok?. Que luego tengo que volver a quedarme con la abuela para que la tía Rose y el abuelito puedan dormir —le dije intentando que no notara que tenía los ojos rojos y nuevamente llenos de lágrimas.

—Vale. Se lo preguntamos a mamá, pero seguro que dice que sí —dijo con entusiasmo.

—Pues nosotros también vamos, que la guardería del hospital es un rollo, no hay más que niños pequeños –decidió más que pidió Tony.

—¿Vas a poder con los tres?—preguntó Emmett—, si quieres voy contigo.

—No, quédate con mamá y con Rose, yo… necesito hacer esto solo –le contesté.

—Pues te recomiendo que andes con cuatro ojos Edward porque… —dijo Rose.

—¿Les ha pasado algo a tus hijos estando conmigo alguna vez, Rose?—le corte fingiendo estar molesto.

— No, la verdad es que no, pero ahora son tres, no dos. Cuando se juntan mis dos hijos son de temer, no te digo nada cuando se juntan los tres. Son tres mentes perversas a maquinar Edward. Y déjame decirte algo de Gaby, ella piensa, decide y directamente, al igual que si fuera un _Kamikaze_, lo hace sin avisar primero. Nunca sabes con lo que te va a salir ni por dónde, con lo cual tienes que estar totalmente pendiente de ella —me advirtió.

—Podré con ellos Rose y además necesito hacerlo.

—Bueno, no te vendría mal como práctica —me dijo de nuevo—. Bella ha adquirido el fabuloso don de saber lo que planea y cuál va a ser su siguiente paso con sólo mirarla a la cara. Y lo mismo hace con mis hijos, no sé como lo hace pero lo admiro.

De repente una dulce voz se oyó detrás de mí atrayendo todos mis sentidos y su maravilloso olor traspasó mis fosas nasales.

—Pues ya les he dicho que o lo arreglan pronto o cambiamos de empresa. ¡Vamos! mira que decir que no es para tanto – dijo sentándose a ¿mi lado? – De verdad es que… como no vengan a arreglarlo pronto, en este hospital va a tener lugar una nueva glaciación. ¡Por Dios! pero si traemos a dos pingüinos y se nos quedan a vivir. Y de paso traemos a dos osos polares y nada montamos el zoológico —tenía razón, el aire acondicionado estaba o muy alto o estropeado, y hacía más frío de lo usual y teniendo en cuenta que Bella siempre ha sido muy friolera.

—Que exagerada eres Bella —le contestó otra voz junto a ella.

—¿Exagerada?, ¿Y entonces que haces tú con esa chaqueta de lana puesta encima de la bata y el pijama?, ¿Te la has comprado hace poco y quieres lucirla? –le dijo enarcando una ceja en un gesto que yo recordaba como muy característico de ella—. Chicos esta es Alice—, nos la presentó–. Una gran amiga mía.

—Sí, creo que nos conocemos —dije recordándola de alguna vez en otros tiempos en que había podido venir a ver a Bella cuando estaba embarazada y en los primeros meses de vida de mi niña.

—Sí, estás en lo cierto, pero a ti no —dijo la chica dándole la mano a Emmett –. Bueno –dijo otra vez Alice sentándose a su vez y dirigiéndose a los tres figuras—, ¿Qué tal las clases de natación?

—Bien —contestó Gabriela. Era curioso, un adulto preguntaba y los dos niños miraban a Gabriela antes de contestar— ¿sabes? –Siguió diciendo mi hija—, hemos estado fijándonos y tito Jacob tiene razón —¿quién diablos seria ese Jacob al cual ya era la segunda vez que mencionaban? ¿y porque mi niña lo llamaba tito?

—¿Si? –pregunto perpleja Rose—. ¿Y en que tiene razón si puede saberse?

—Tito Jacob nos dijo el otro día que en cuanto entráramos al agua, los tiburones y las barracudas saldrían corriendo del susto que se iban a llevar al vernos, pues dice que somos unos diablillos. Y es verdad, no hemos visto ninguno –contestó Peter muy serio como si acabara de plantear el más grande de los misterios…

—Si es verdad —dijeron Gabriela y Tony a la vez— no se veía ni un pez. Pues si no somos tan diablillos ¿verdad? ¿verdad papá? ¿verdad mamá?— preguntó Tony —. ¿A qué no? –dijo a su vez Gaby mirando a Bella.

—¡No! –les contestaron Rose y Bella aguantándose la risa y mirando a los tres muy fijamente.

—Supuse que os encontraría aquí —dijo de repente un hombre rubio que se parecía mucho a Alice.

—Hola Carlisle, ¿Cómo estás? –le saludó Bella—, mira te presento a mis… a Emmet y a Edward. Chicos este es Carlisle, padre de Alice, mi maestro, mentor y amigo. Y director de Urgencias de este hospital.

—Hola —le saludamos mi hermano y yo, tras lo cual tomó asiento en nuestra mesa

—Toma Bella, las pruebas que pediste, como venia hacia acá y sabia que te encontraría aquí, te las he traído –dijo el padre de Alice, dándole unos papeles a Bella.

—Vaya, el maestro haciendo de secretario—, comentó Bella con coña abriendo el sobre—. ¡Por Dios! – Exclamó poniendo mala cara—. Cómo odio tener razón, este es uno de esos momentos en los que no me gusta ser médico —dijo Bella mirando esas pruebas. Se la veía totalmente desesperada —, menos mal que ya hablé con sus padres sobre el tema de la quimioterapia y ellos están de acuerdo y han accedido. Tengo que ir a hablar con ellos de nuevo para derivarles a oncología e iniciar las sesiones enseguida –dijo empezándose a levantar.

—Tranquila Bella —le dijo Carlisle empujándola de nuevo hacia la silla—. Ya lo he hecho yo, Soy consciente de lo mucho que te iba a costar este caso en particular. Eso sí, el chico me ha dicho que quiere verte, que luego subas a verlo.

—Por supuesto es lo menos que puedo hacer, por lo menos que se sienta arropado. Y además tengo que explicar a su familia el tema del trasplante de médula en caso de que la quimioterapia falle.

—Vaya el alumno, vuelve a superar al maestro —dijo Alice con sorna y consiguiendo aligerar un poco el estado de tristeza en el que se había sumido Bella ¿Qué tendría ese paciente? Ella siempre tan buena, siempre preocupándose y sufriendo por los demás. ¡Qué buen médico debía ser! Sabía por Rose que por fin había conseguido sacar la especialidad en medicina de urgencias y además con unas calificaciones muy altas. ¡Qué suerte tendría Forks de contar con ella! Tenía que conseguir que volviera…

—Vamos hija, ¿te has pasado al lado oscuro? —contestó Carlisle siguiéndole la broma y adivinando las intenciones de su hija—. Mira que enseguida te encuentro algo que hacer. ¿No tienes que ir a poner alguna inyección por ahí? — le amenazó Carlisle divertido.

—No, de eso ya se encargan las enfermeras papi —contesto Alice a su padre —y estoy en el lado correcto. Siempre con Bella —dijo mirándome ¿desafiante?

—Está bien, lo admito, no supe ver las señales –concedió Carlisle con gesto derrotado—. Otra cosa Bella… –añadió dirigiéndose a ella –como director de urgencias de este hospital debo felicitarte por tu rápida actuación de ayer. Aquí donde la veis… –dijo dirigiéndose a nosotros– la Doctora Swan puso en marcha a todo el servicio de urgencias en un segundo tras recibir un aviso de un accidente múltiple. Yo tenía que ir a operar a su madre y la dejé al cargo. Me sentí un poco mal porque estaba nerviosa y preocupada pero… no tenía más remedio—. Me sentía muy orgulloso de oír como Carlisle hablaba tan bien de ella. Sabía, por mediación de Rose y de sus padres que su jefe la tenía en muy alta estima y que cada vez le daba mas responsabilidad en su servicio—. Creo que voy a tener que dejar el servicio en tus manos más veces. Pero claro eso me da un motivo más para intentar convencerte… Ya sabes de qué.

—Mejor tú me nombras jefa de Urgencias aquí y te vas a dirigir lo que tengas que dirigir allí –le contestó Bella. Yo miraba de hito en hito sin llegar a comprender y ellos parecían no darse cuenta de que estábamos más personas en la mesa…

—Bueno –dijo Carlisle–, tengo que formar un equipo y en mi equipo quiero a los mejores y…

—Pero allí hay una jefa de urgencias ya, segurísimo –le cortó Bella

—Que se va a jubilar –terció Carlisle

—Bueno papá —dijo Alice con aire de "se acabó la discusión"—, Bella va a aceptar eso sí o sí, como que me llamo Alice Cullen que…

—Pero que no te habías pasado al lado oscuro Alice —contraatacó Bella—. Otra vez cambiando de chaqueta hija, yo que tú hablaría con Marco que para político no tienes precio —. Le bromeó.

—Bella ya sabes —añadió Rose—, nunca apuestes contra Alice.

—¡Vamos! supongo que encontró una aliada, ¿no Rose? —acusó Bella.

—Por supuesto querida —le contestó ella pestañeando teatralmente…

— Ufff—bufo Bella —. Alice, ¿allí no hay centros comerciales sabes? ¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿La gran Alice sin poder comprar?—le preguntó haciendo gestos muy exagerados con las manos.

—No te equivoques Bella —terció Rosalie —, eso ha cambiado mucho ¿Sabes? Hay dos o tres muy buenos.

—¿Alguna otra excusa Bella? –preguntó Alice levantando las dos cejas.

—Y Jazzy, ¿has contado con tu marido Alice? Supongo que él también tendrá algo que decir, ¿o no? –contraatacó Bella

— No, pero ya se lo diré y seguro que aceptará, yo sé cómo convencerlo

—dijo Alice alzando una ceja.

—Seguro que le amenazas con llevarle una semana de compras si no accede —contesto Bella con sorna.

—Esa podría ser una gran idea, pero mejor…—dijo Alice mirándose las uñas

—No te molestes en decir la otra delante de mí —le cortó Carlisle divertido—, no en vano soy tu padre hija.

—Pues nada, que tengáis buen viaje—, dijo Bella un poco enfadada.

—Nada de tengáis, tengamos Bella, tengamos—dijo Alice enfadándose también.

Estaba un poco perdido. Emmet estaba igual que yo. Nos mirábamos incrédulos. ¿Adónde se supone que iban a viajar, que Bella no quería? ¿Dónde se supone que ahora había centros comerciales y antes no? De repente en mi cabeza algo hizo clic. ¿Sería posible que no quisiera aceptar la plaza que le habían ofrecido en el nuevo hospital de Forks y esta gente estuviese intentando convencerla de que lo hiciera? ¡Dios mío!, ella tenía que volver, sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte, que aún estoy con Tanya, pero tenía que volver, yo la necesito allí, no puedo estar más tiempo alejado de ella. Ahora que la he vuelto a ver, lo sé. Y además con Aro siendo investigado, a lo mejor mi matrimonio con Tanya no dura más que dos telediarios. Ahora que ella tenía a ese tal Marco de padrino y ninguno de los dos podía evitar que volviera. Tenía que aceptar como fuese y yo iba a hacer lo posible para que lo hiciera, aunque tuviera que ponerme de rodillas. Pero claro, si se lo pedía, ¿Qué razón le iba a dar? No podía ir nada más que con la verdad por delante, ella no confiaría en mi, habían habido demasiadas mentiras en el pasado, pero es que… si era totalmente sincero con ella, seguro que entonces no volvía ni a rastras. Pero yo quería que volviera. Haría y daría lo que fuera porque regresara, quizás había llegado el momento de asumir riesgos…

* * *

><p>Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews, me hacen mucha ilusión:<p>

PattyQ,L'Amelie ,codigotwilight, TereMooz, CullenVigo, yasmincullen,aizen63 ,anamart05,Sarah-Crish Cullen ,FresCullen ,ludgardita, nomigo ,Saha Denali ,NuRySh ,Ludwika Cullen, Cammixu ,anita Cullen,

robsten-pattison,,VICKY08 ,Jos WeasleyC ,yolabertay , Estteffani Cullen-Swan ,Pam Malfoy Black ,carlita16 ,VICKY08 ,TitiCullen ,Paaameeelaaa, saraes ,lizzy90, Areli Pattirson, Kady Belikov Cullen ,tany cullen

Iare,Ssil,valinight , A. Bella Cullen, milhoja,

Y gracias también por añadir mi historia a alertas y favoritos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **

**Los personajes que aparecen no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la maravillosa SM. Yo solo juego con ellos para crear esta mi primera historia. Solo el personaje de Gaby es de mi invención.**

**Hay un par de frases que tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de SM, seguro que las identificáis enseguida.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>** 3: ****Jacksonville****, ****segunda ****parte**

Mientras seguía dándole vueltas en mi cabeza a la posibilidad de hablar con ella y contarle la verdad, una enfermera se acercó a Bella para avisarle que a mi madre ya la habían trasladado.

—Gracias Vanessa –agradeció Bella a la enfermera con su habitual simpatía—. Bueno, ¿hemos terminado todos…? –preguntó dirigiéndose a los niños.

—Sí—, contestaron los tres a la vez.

¡Bravo!, pensé para mi, ahora no sólo teníamos dos hablando a la vez, ahora teníamos un terceto.

—Estupendo pues nos vamos a ir a ver a la abuela. Os dejaré estar allí un ratito con ella y luego os iréis a la guardería del centro —les ordenó Bella mirándolos seriamente.

—No –dijo mi niña muy convencida.

—¿Cómo que no? —preguntó Bella totalmente confundida y mirando a la niña con ojos desafiantes.

—Verás mami, es que… te queríamos pedir permiso para que mi papá me lleve a presentarlo a mis amigos en vez de ir a la guardería —le pidió mi hija con ojos suplicantes…

—Claro si… tú estás de acuerdo Bella —me apresuré a aclarar –, veras yo no quiero que tu…

—Está bien, Edward, es tu hija, no sé qué diablos está pasando aquí, ni qué es lo que me he perdido —dijo mirándome confundida —, pero no puedo negarte el derecho a estar con tu hija. Sólo ten en cuenta que es muy traviesa y que te la hace por donde puede, sin pensar y sobre todo no avisa —aunque me dolió el tono frío que usó, me enterneció que me avisara de lo diablillo que era mi hija y sobretodo, que me concediera ese derecho que sin duda había perdido cuando las dejé…

—Ya le puse al corriente, Bella —dijo Rose divertida.

—Pues entonces sin problema –concedió no muy convencida — ¿Vamos a ver a mama? —nos preguntó a todos.

—Voy con vosotros —dijo Carlisle, abriendo el camino junto a Bella mientras los dos comentaban sobre los resultados de esas pruebas que le había entregado a ella. El resto sólo los seguíamos mientras yo me maravillaba al verla en su medio, tan profesional, tan segura… y tristemente, tan lejana…

Llegamos a la habitación. Gabriela, se bajó enseguida de mis brazos a los que se había vuelto a subir y junto a sus primos se dirigió a su abuela.

—¿Te duele mucho abu? —preguntaron los tres niños a la vez, y vuelta con el terceto.

—¿No, no mucho? Venid aquí y dadme un beso —les contestó ella tan cariñosa como siempre.

—Cuidado a ver como subís a la cama. ¿Qué tal mamá? —preguntó Bella, poniéndose en modo profesional y revisando los tubos y aparatos que mi madre tenía enganchados. ¡Qué preciosa y maravillosa era! y ¡qué bien olía!, cuando pasó por mi lado su fragancia me embriagó. Hacia tanto tiempo que no la olía… Y claro, como por arte de magia, mi cuerpo dormido y muerto hace cinco años, despertó de nuevo a la vida de la misma manera que lo había hecho cuando nos reencontramos en el pasillo.

—Me duele mucho —se quejó mi madre de modo un poco teatral.

–Bueno es lógico pero ya te han puesto un calmante. Tienes que aguantar un poco hasta que te haga efecto mamá.

—¿Cómo está la abuela más joven y guapa de todo el hospital?—preguntó Carlisle que, detrás de Bella, estaba leyendo el informe que había colgado de la cama.

—Hola Carlisle —dijo Renée—, bien, me duele mucho pero bien.

—Nos ha jorobado que te duele, te atropelló una bici y acabas de salir de quirófano, quieres más motivos —le dijo divertido tratando de animarla.

—No, creo que con eso es bastante —añadió Renée.

—Pues una vez que he comprobado que va todo bien, me voy, que tengo trabajo que hacer. Sólo venía a saludarte y ver cómo iba todo, ya me paso en otro momento a ver como andas.

—Gracias por todo Carlisle –dijo mi madre.

—Es un placer –contestó Carlisle despidiéndose con la mano.

—Yo también venia a saludarte Renée, y a ver como ibas pero el deber me llama y también tengo que irme —dijo Alice dando un beso a mi madre y mirando en el busca a ver quién la llamaba—, he de visitar a mis pacientes.

—Adiós hija, gracias a ti también.

En el preciso momento en que Alice salía por la puerta, entraba Charlie. Debía de haber mucha confianza con Alice porque Charlie le dio dos besos antes de entrar del todo y dirigirse a nosotros.

—Hola a todos, hola hijos. ¿Cómo estáis? –Saludó mi padre, dándonos unas palmadas en los hombros —¿Todo bien? —preguntó mirándome a mí.

—Sí, todo bien papá —le contesté con una sonrisa para que dejara de preocuparse.

—Antes de venir aquí me pase por comisaría —nos informó.

—¿Qué dice la policía? —preguntó Emmet adoptando también el modo profesional.

—El ciclista se dio a la fuga, por lo que están intentando localizarlo. Tranquilo que aquí la poli también sabe hacer muy bien su trabajo —dijo Charlie—, además, dos amigos de Bella se están encargando.

Vaya, esta chica tenía amigos por todas partes. De repente mi móvil sonó.

—Dime Tanya, ¿qué quieres? —contesté poniendo cara de asco y saliendo hacia fuera, cara que Bella vio, sólo ella conocía mis expresiones tanto como yo las suyas, por eso, aunque intente esconderlo, sé por su expresión que vio el gesto que hice.

—Sólo quería saber que tal todo –preguntó la bruja ¡Que hipocresía!

—Bien Tanya, no te preocupes –contesté con ironía.

—¿Cuándo vas a regresar? —preguntó dejando ver ya su verdadera cara.

—Exactamente cuando me oigas volver —contesté con un sarcasmo que no pude evitar.

—Ten cuidado Edward, mucho cuidado —advirtió de manera amenazadora—, hay cosas que pasan, que se podrían haber evitado.

—Siempre lo tengo, adiós —y le colgué. ¿Qué demonios habría querido decir? ¿Sería una nueva amenaza? Pues fuera lo que fuera, esta vez no me iba a amilanar. Ya me había sometido bastante a los caprichos de esa zorra. Ver de nuevo a Bella y ver por todo lo que habían pasado ella y mi niña, me había dado nuevos ánimos y estaba más que dispuesto a luchar.

Cuando me volví todo el mundo me estaba observando, pero lo que más me impactó fue la cara de estupefacción de Bella. Nos quedamos mirando durante unos segundos de nuevo. Ella y yo siempre habíamos sabido hablarnos con la mirada y ahora, por mucho que quisiera evitarlo, con esa mirada le decía todo, le decía que la quería, le pedía perdón… Ella me miraba incrédula, preguntándome qué demonios pasaba, no entendiendo nada, como si estuviera en shock, pero había en sus ojos ¿Amor?

—¿Se puede? —preguntó alguien desde fuera.

—Jazzy —dijo Bella claramente aliviada por la interrupción—, claro pasa, Alice acaba de irse.

—¿Cómo estás René? —le preguntó un muchacho rubio y de ojos azules, vestido con la ropa que llevaban los médicos que iban en las ambulancias y dándole también un beso en la mejilla. Entraba por la puerta seguido de otro de piel cobriza y el pelo largo recogido en una coleta. ¡Por Dios! ese chico parecía un armario de tres puertas, era enorme.

—Bueno, bien dentro de lo que cabe —contestó mi madre haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—A ver si procuramos no ir atropellando bicicletas por ahí, que no tenemos edad para esas cosas —bromeó el muchacho de pelo cobrizo, dándole un beso en la mejilla a mi madre y otro a ¿Mi Bella? ¿Quién era ese tío? ¡Qué besucones eran todos en este hospital!

—Edward, Emmet, él es Jacob, el agente encargado del caso—dijo mi padre contestando a mi pregunta mental.

—Mucho gusto —saludé con cara de odio y apretándole la mano más de lo normal, mientras Bella me miraba estupefacta de nuevo.

—Mucho gusto —dijo el chico manteniendo una mirada burlona—, Edward ¿Verdad?

—El mismo —contesté desafiante.

—Entonces, ¿tú serás Emmett? —preguntó volviéndose hacia mi hermano.

—Sí —contestó Emmett, estrechándole la mano con una mirada igual de amenazadora que la mía.

—Y este es Jasper—nos dijo Bella—, el marido de Alice y gran amigo mío al igual que Jake — ¿Jake? Qué confianza ¿no?

—Encantado —dijimos los tres a la vez. Este Jasper me caía mejor que el otro.

—Excelente trabajo el de ayer Bella —dijo Jasper—, me tienes impresionado, ojala que… tú aceptases eso…

—Y vuelta de nuevo, pero mira que sois pesados —dijo ella con tono cansino.

—Es que tienen razón — añadió esta vez Jacob.

—¿No me digas? –contestó Bella mirándole desafiante—. ¿Y que ibas a hacer tu aquí, si nosotros nos vamos?, porque te recuerdo que Vanessa también se vendría. ¿Y con quién te ibas a meter? Dudo que haya en la tierra otra mujer más patosa que yo para que sea mi sustituta como objeto de tus burlas –dijo apuntándole con el dedo en el pecho ¡Que confianzas! De pronto sentía como me hervía la sangre en las venas.

— ¿Es que allí no hay policía? —dijo él tan tranquilamente. Su pregunta me sorprendió, si eso de lo que hablaban era de lo que yo pensaban que hablaban… ¡Dios! Que no esté pensando este en venirse también. A estas alturas, me clavaba las uñas de tanto apretar los puños…

—Anda, si no me había dado cuenta —dijo mi Bella poniendo cara de perplejidad—, pero tú tienes el rango de detective —dijo triunfante.

—¿Y qué? —contestó el hombretón ese con cara de chucho, poniéndole a Bella una carita que a mí no me gustaba ni pizca. Parecía que estaba pidiendo que le sacaran a pasear.

—No puedo con vosotros, de verdad que no puedo—se quejó Bella, rodando los ojos con resignación.

—Ves Bella, si todos estamos de acuerdo —dijo Rose dando ¿Saltitos? Me parece a mí que el carácter de Alice era contagioso.

—Bueno, a lo que venía —dijo de pronto Jacob—, aparte de verte a ti claro está –añadió rápidamente al ver la mirada de mi madre—, hemos estado investigando y por la descripción que nos han dado, creo que tenemos localizado al ciclista. Por lo visto, es un chaval joven asiduo de la zona caliente. Supongo que estará unos días sin aparecer por allí, pero estamos preguntando a todo el mundo a ver si saben su paradero, y además es cuestión de tiempo que sufra el mono. Intentamos averiguar a ver si tiene algún tipo de relación con… —noté que dejó adrede la frase sin terminar ¿A qué se refería?, ¿Qué estaba ocultando? O más bien estaban, porque mis padres, Rose y Bella se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a Jacob.

—Pues a ver si lo cogéis pronto, que yo todavía estoy temblando —dijo Rose intentando disimular al notar que me había dado cuenta.

—Por cierto Bells, y otra cosa —dijo Jacob cambiando abruptamente de tema —, en fin, sé que esto es muy duro de asumir para una conductora tan buena como tú…, pero esta mañana nos llego esto a comisaria.

— ¿Y esto que cuernos es?—preguntó mi Bella mirándolo desafiante.

—Bueno a ver, si no me equivoco aquí pone… multa —dijo Jacob con tono jocoso.

—¿Una multa a mí?¿cuándo? —inquirió Bella sorprendida.

—Ay Bella recuerda —intervino Jasper —el día que llamó la profesora de Gaby por teléfono diciendo que se había caído del columpio, corrías tanto que hasta pensé en llamar a otra ambulancia de refuerzo. Estabas asustada y llegó un momento en que te vi estrellada contra un árbol. No te lo quise decir, pero vamos que adelantaste a la ambulancia.

— ¿Tanto corrí? —preguntó Bella incrédula.

— Volabas, cielo, volabas –contestó Jacob poniéndome de mal humor, ¿quién se habría creído que era para llamarla cielo? –claro según dice aquí el papelito –dijo blandiendo la multa entre sus manos—. Aquí está la prueba.

Yo estaba perplejo, ¿Bella corriendo?, no podía ser, si odiaba la velocidad y siempre me regañaba por lo mismo. Pero ese Jasper decía que le había llamado la profesora de Gabriela, es comprensible, que susto se daría. Espero que no le pasase nada, tendría que ver la forma de preguntarlo, pero bueno, si hubiera sido grave me habría enterado. Pero, ahora que lo pienso, ¿a quién se le había ocurrido llamar Gaby a mi hija?

—¿Bella corriendo?— interrogó mi padre preguntándose lo mismo que yo—, no puedo creerlo.

—Es que… verás papá, en la fiesta de fin de curso, tu muy traviesa nieta, no se cayó, literalmente se tiró de un columpio, se quedó sin conocimiento y la profesora me llamó. Creo que es comprensible el susto, ¿no?—dijo Bella mirando amenazadoramente a mi hija, la cual estaba sentada muy quieta al lado de mis sobrinos, como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida.

—Por supuesto hija –dijo Charlie dándole totalmente la razón. Y porque no estaba yo, que si llego a estar y con lo sobreprotector que reconozco que soy…

—El problema es que yo la estaba esperando con la ambulancia y de los nervios ni me vio, me apartó de un empujón y se marchó al coche, lo que no sé es como no explotó el motor – volvió a decir Jasper en plan sarcástico.

—Desde luego vaya familia, una doctora suicida y una madre que atropella bicicletas –apostilló Jacob divertido.

—¡Basta de cachondeo Jacob Black! –dijo mi Bella alzando la voz— .Como no pares ahora mismo, te juro que… Ufff. Trae que ya te la pago, voy a por dinero.

—No, esta corre de mi cuenta, llamémoslo un pago a cierto favor que me hiciste el otro día, al salvarme de la loba esa, antes de que la viera Nessie —contestó Jacob.

—¿Nessie?, ¿le has puesto a Vanessa el apodo del monstruo del lago Ness?, ¿lo sabe ella?—preguntó Bella escandalizada.

Mira por donde me acabo de enterar quien le puso ese nombre a mi hija. Bueno, por lo menos, tenía una especie de novia, la verdad es que este Jacob debía ser todo un personaje.

—Esto yo…ya sabes que los nombres largos se me dan mal—se defendió Jacob.

—Pero Jacob, Vanessa no es un nombre largo ¡por dios! —dijo Bella rodando los ojos, lo que me hizo reír al verla, cuanto amaba sus expresiones

—Déjalo, Bella, déjalo —dijo Jasper dándole una palmada en la espalda—, es Jacob.

En un momento los buscas y los móviles tanto de Bella como de Jasper se pusieron a sonar como locos.

—¡Vaya!—dijo Bella—, parece que tenemos un poco de acción. Yo me marcho que tengo que trabajar. Vosotros tres, estar aquí un rato más y luego os podéis marchar con Edward. Y quiero que os portéis bien —les ordenó—. Tráelos a la hora de comer por favor –dijo mirándome a mí sin ninguna expresión en la cara. Pero sólo el hecho de que me hablara, ya me excitaba.

—Vale, vale —dijeron los tres a la vez. Y vuelta con el terceto.

—Yo también me marcho —dijo Jasper… —, el aviso también iba conmigo.

—Pues yo voy a ver si sigo pillando malos por ahí —dijo Jacob –cuando sepa algo más os cuento. Hasta luego Bells —¿Bells? Pues que confianzas pensé para mí – Luego nos vemos –se despidió Jacob

—¡Madre mía!–dijo Emmet una vez que nos quedamos solos–, menuda habitación y toda para ti solita. Como se nota que tienes enchufe mami. Los demás compartiendo habitación con otros dos o tres y tú aquí como una reina –dijo con su habitual jocosidad—. Rose cariño, que eso duele —se quejó cuando mi cuñada le dio un coscorrón. Mis sobrinos estaban más que acostumbrados a ese intercambio entre ellos pero Gabriela los miraba divertida.

—No seas tonto hijo —dijo mi madre rodando los ojos—, porque Bella trabaje aquí no tiene ningún privilegio, esta habitación me la está pagando ella solita. Yo le he dicho que no hacía falta, pero ya sabéis como es. Dijo que así estaríamos más cómodos tanto yo, como él que se quedara a dormir conmigo. Por lo visto aquel sillón de ahí se estira y se hace cama—a mis sobrinos les llamó la atención el que un sillón se hiciera cama y se fueron hacia esa esquina, concediéndome la privacidad que estaba buscando…

—A ver —pregunté—. ¿Qué era eso que Bella tiene que aceptar sí o sí según el duende hiperactivo ese que acaba de salir por la puerta? ¿Eso qué Bella, contraria a la opinión de todos, no quiere aceptar?

—Bueno cariño —dijo Rose mirándome de forma enigmática—, está bien claro, la plaza en Forks.

—Pero, pero, tiene que aceptarla —dijo Emmet alterado —, tiene que volver, ahora que puede…, Tanya y Aro ya no pueden impedírselo. Ahora que ese tal Marco juega en su bando.

—La verdad —dijo Rose —es que ayer me dejó impresionada, que capacidad de reacción, estaba hecha polvo y preocupadísima por vuestra madre, de repente llegó el aviso del accidente y en seguida se transformó. Carlisle la había dejado a ella en su lugar, mientras operaba a Renée y no lo dudó ni un segundo. Vuestro padre y yo que estábamos en la sala de descanso de los médicos, no lo podíamos creer.

—Y por lo visto no es la primera vez que actúa así –terció mi madre—, ha cogido cierta fama y por eso Carlisle le ha ofrecido ese puesto con el consentimiento de sus superiores, claro está. Carlisle no sólo es el padre de su amiga, es como si fuera un segundo padre para ella. Él fue el que la promocionó para ocupar su puesto actual y siempre ha dicho que no entiende porque no se le concedió la plaza en Forks desde un principio.

—Está claro que se la ha ganado por sus méritos, así que tiene que volver quiera o no —dijo Rose resueltamente.

—¿Por qué no quiere volver? —pregunté con miedo de escuchar una respuesta que yo ya sabía.

—Edward, ¿Y tú lo preguntas? —dijo mi madre de nuevo.

—¿Es por mí, verdad?—respondí más que pregunté, no queriendo oír lo que estaba seguro que tendría que oír.

—Sí, cuñado –dijo Rose—, sí, es por ti. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que todavía te quiere? Ella no quiere regresar porque simplemente no puede soportar el verte todos los días del brazo de la rubia oxigenada que tengo por hermanastra. No olvides que cree que estás enamoradísimo de ella.

—Pues creo que quedó bien claro lo que siento por el modo en que le hablé antes por teléfono, todos me mirabais.

—Sí, se dio cuenta y debe tener trabajo porque si no ya me habría llamado a preguntarme. Y cuando me pregunte, ¿qué la digo, Edward? ¿La verdad? Creo que esa te corresponde a ti.

—¿Y si al saber la verdad, decide no volver? –pregunté expresando mi miedo en voz alta. Aunque yo ya había tomado mi decisión, Bella volvería a Forks y a mi vida costase lo que costase. Pero había muchas cosas en juego y aun no quería reconocerlo ante los demás. El problema más importante es cómo me sentía yo por dentro de sucio y miserable. Pero tenía la seguridad de que ese sentimiento de suciedad y asco solo podría borrarlo una persona ¿Estaría dispuesta a hacerlo, o me rechazaría cerrando definitivamente la puerta para siempre? Era ese miedo lo que me impedía tirar para adelante.

Por otro lado tenía pavor de que ese supuesto topo, nos viera juntos o hablando, le fuera con el cuento a Tanya y les pasara algo cuando yo no estuviera aquí para protegerlas. Pero una vez en Forks, pasase lo que pasase, no me iba a amedrentar, allí no les quitaría ojo de encima.

De repente, el móvil de Rose sonó, haciéndonos a todos pegar un respingo. Mis sobrinos le habían colocado una canción de alguna película que a ellos les gustaba bastante estridente para un hospital.

—Diga —contesto Rosalie—, vale, pues luego me paso por allí. ¿A la hora de comer? ¿Qué hasta entonces no estáis libres? Vale.

—Era Alice —aclaró Rose—Bella esta mosqueada y no me extraña, con las miraditas que le has echado, cualquiera se mosquearía. Sólo te ha faltado echar a tu madre de la cama y tumbarte ahí con ella dándonos un espectáculo porno, gratuitamente. O mira mejor, échanos a todos de aquí, extiende el sillón y ya sabes…

—Rose –dijo mi madre mirando a los niños. Pero estos estaban muy tranquilos jugando con los famosos coches de Peter.

—Que graciosa eres Rose –dije con sarcasmo.

—Sí, soy muy graciosa —dijo Rosalie enfadada—, pero ¿qué le digo esta vez Edward? ¿Le vuelvo a contestar con evasivas como siempre o le digo la verdad?

—Si hay que decirle la verdad se la tendría que decir yo, ya está bien de esconderme –contesté ante la mirada atónita de mi cuñada—, pero no es tan sencillo Rose. Vale hablamos, le digo la verdad, me perdona o no, nos reconciliamos o no. Además del miedo que tengo a su rechazo, me aterra ese topo. Si es verdad que el tal James es un topo de Tanya, estará vigilando y sabrá si hablo con ella, si estoy con ella, y no tardará en irle con el cuento. Mientras estemos aquí yo la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario y supongo que tú, Emmett, también –añadí viendo como mi hermano asentía con la cabeza—, pero tarde o temprano tendremos que volver a Forks. ¿Qué pasará entonces Rose? ¿Quién la protegerá?

—Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces Edward, no es una niña, ya veremos la forma de arreglarlo —dijo Emmet.

—Tiene a Jasper, Jacob, Sam…veamos, ¿me dejo alguno? –intervino esta vez Charlie

—Si claro, todos haciendo cola a ver quién gana, ¿no? Como yo ya metí la pata. ¿Y quién es ese Sam?, ¿es nuevo? –dije muriendo por dentro de celos pero en cierto modo aliviado de que tuviera algo de protección.

—Sam es otro de los policías y marido de la niñera de Gaby —me aclaró Charlie.

—Edward, ellos sólo la ven como una amiga, ella lo deja bien claro —me dijo Rose.

De pronto pareció que el silencio se hubiera instalado en la habitación. Mi cabeza no hacía más que darle vueltas al hecho de que quizás no me perdonase, pero sabía que había llegado el momento de enfrentarme a la verdad. En ese momento miré a Rose, que me devolvió la mirada desafiante. No sé porqué pero tenía la impresión de que esto era una especie de encerrona.

—Está claro que de buenas a primeras no te va a perdonar –contestó mi cuñada a esos temores mentales que me torturaban. A veces me daba la impresión de que era capaz de leerme la mente –pero al final lo hará, eso tenlo por seguro, porque todavía te quiere, tarde o temprano lo hará. Pero tendrás que ganártelo.

—Además hijo, gracias a Marco y al FBI, cada vez está más cercano ese momento en que puedas mandar a paseo a Tanya ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? ¿Seguirte acobardando, esconderte, dejar que se quede aquí mientras tú te rebozas en la mierda en Forks? Conozco a mi hija Edward, no te perdonará de inmediato pero lo hará, estoy seguro de ello, te quiere –añadió Charlie dejándome sorprendido por el discurso tan largo que había pronunciado, por lo general era hombre de muy pocas palabras.

—Hijo, ella no volverá, a no ser que tú hagas algo —añadió mi madre—. Me lo dijo el otro día, te iba a llamar por teléfono cuando me atropelló la bici.

—¿Qué te dijo? –pregunté intrigado.

—Que por mucho que se empeñaran Alice, Jacob, Jasper y hasta el mismísimo Carlisle en que volviera, no pensaba hacerlo, porque no podía soportar verte con otra mujer y mucho menos con Tanya.

—Te duele mucho abu —preguntó otra vez mi hija rompiendo el hilo de la conversación. No me había dado ni cuenta cuando se habían acercado de nuevo.

—No hija, no demasiado, no te preocupes —le contestó para tranquilizarla, regalándole una sonrisa.

—A mí sí me dolía cuando me rompí mi brazo —volvió a decir. Menudo elemento debía estar hecho.

—Pero yo soy abuela y a las abuelas no nos duele.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo yo sea abuela?…

—Y tu señorita —preguntó Emmet—, ¿cómo es que te rompiste el brazo?, ¿qué hacías?, o ¿acaso eres como tu madre un poco patosa?

—Es que yo… veras, iba con la bici y esa farola se me puso en medio.

—¿Se te puso en medio? —dijo René alzando una ceja.

—Esto yo… —dijo mirando a mi madre sin saber que decir. Vamos, esta niña debía ser de cuidado.

—Tiene razón —la defendió Peter con su habitual seriedad—, siempre ponen las farolas donde los niños tenemos que jugar —y así empezó una divertida discusión entre niños y mayores sobre las farolas que se ponían en medio para jorobar a los niños.

Mientras niños y adultos discutían, yo aclaraba ideas en mi cabeza. Cuando Renée considero que los niños llevaban demasiado tiempo en la habitación, ya había tomado mi decisión definitiva e irrevocable.

—Chicos –les dije—, ¿qué os parece si vamos a conocer a los amigos de Gabriela?

— ¡Biennnnnnnnnnnnnnn! — exclamaron los tres a la vez con entusiasmo.

— Upss perdón, se nos olvida que no podemos chillar aquí, menos mal que no está mami —dijo Gabriela poniendo una carita de inocente tal que parecía un ángel pero echado del cielo a escobazo limpio.

—Venga, ¡vámonos! —dije partiéndome de la risa.

—Con eso no se puede jugar —decía mi hija muy seria—, porque si jugamos y lo rompemos, abu se queda sin sus medicinas para que no le duela.

—Anda —dijo Tony, todo pensativo —, ¿eso sirve para tomar medicinas?

—Sip —contestó igual de seria mientras salía por la puerta.

—Cuando estén los tres juntos en Forks, vamos a tener que andar con mil ojos con ellos —les dije.

—Todos, se me quedaron mirando como si no me hubieran visto en años.

—¡Vaya, por fin entraste en razón! —dijo Emmet con una radiante sonrisa.

—Sí, voy a hablar con Bella, le diré la verdad y entre todos decidiremos cómo hacer para que este protegida, lo haré, por ella —dije señalando a mi hija —, por mi Bella, por las dos, haré lo que sea para que vuelva. Sólo espero que sepa perdonarme.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todas por sus alertas, sus reviews y por seguir mi historia:<strong>

**Iare, carlita16 , Areli Pattirson , Sarah-Crish Cullen , Jos WeasleyC , saraes ,Maya Cullen Masen , SsiL , yasmin-cullen , tany cullen ,Angie Masen ,FresCullen ,ludgardita, Cullen Vigo ,Saha Denali , Paaameeelaaa, Cammixu, yolabertay ,aizen63 ,Ludwika Cullen ,Pam Malfoy Black , ,NuRySh , Titi Cullen, Troyis, A. Bella Cullen, Milhoja, valinight. Ale Snape Li.**

**Gracias también por añadirme a favoritos. Hay algunos reviews que no pude contestar porque no tenéis activada la opción.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aqui me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de SM, yo solo juego con ellos apra crear esta mi primera historia. Solamente el personaje de Gaby es de mi absoluta invención**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>** 4: ****Recuerdos****.**

Salimos de allí y nos encaminamos hacia lo que parecía ser un parque. Mientras estaba en Forks que fácil era pensar, para evadirme de aquel infierno, que ella iba a volver. Pero aquí la realidad me golpeaba. Mi Bella no iba a volver, no a no ser que yo le dijera la verdad y aun así… De cualquier manera me arriesgaba a perderla para siempre. Si hablaba con la verdad ahora, antes de que se enterase de otra manera, tendría una oportunidad, pero si callaba y dejaba que las cosas siguieran su curso, estaría tan enfadada conmigo que… no quería ni pensarlo. Tenía que luchar por ella, no sabía cómo lo iba a hacer, pero iba a luchar con todo lo que tuviera. ¡Qué narices, ella lo merecía!

—Alec, Jane –dijo mi niña dirigiéndose a dos niños que parecían gemelos–, este es mi padre —anunció con cierto tono de triunfo y ¿orgullo? en la voz.

—Hola ¿Cómo estáis? —les dije sobándoles la cabeza.

—Bueno… pues…bien ¿Tú eres de verdad su padre? —preguntó la niña mirándome incrédula.

—Sí, sí lo soy —contesté muy resuelto. Esta niña no me había gustado nada. Si era de la que hablaba Rose, tenía mucha razón.

—¿Y cómo es que no te hemos visto antes por aquí? —me interrogó a su vez el niño llamado Alec. Este es con el que deben pelear mis sobrinos porque Tony tenía los puños apretados y le miraba con ira.

—Veréis—comencé a explicarles—. Trabajo muy lejos de aquí y no he podido venir a verla hasta ahora —vaya pareja, pensé para mí.

—Claro, como su mamá y tú estáis divorciados. Tú te olvidas de venir y sólo vienes cuando te acuerdas, ¿no? Un ratito para cubrir el expediente –dijo otra vez el niño. ¿Quiénes eran estos niños y dónde habrían oído esas expresiones tan adultas? ¿De dónde habrían sacado toda esa palabrería barata que estaban diciendo?, pensé para mí.

—Que su madre y yo no vivamos juntos, no significa que no la queramos tanto como vuestros padres os quieren a vosotros—,le contesté un poco alterado y deteniendo a la vez a mi sobrino que ya iba a darle. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Gabriela estaba intentado sin éxito contener las lágrimas—. No deberías pensar, ni decir esas cosas, pueden molestar —añadí —… ¿No es Gaby vuestra amiga?

—Sí, bueno, sí lo es —respondió la niña

—Entonces a una amiga no se la molesta –le regañé enfadado de verdad.

—Ya, pero precisamente porque es nuestra amiga le decimos esas cosas. Es por su bien —respondió de nuevo la niña.

—¿Por su bien? ¿Qué sabrás tú de eso? –dije verdaderamente enfadado ¿Dónde diablos estaban sus padres?

—Mi papá me quiere mucho y si no ha venido antes es porque tiene que vigilar a los señores malos, es su trabajo y no lo puede dejar—me defendió mi hija chillando a la tal Jane.

—Vamos anda, no puede dejar su trabajo ni un rato para venir a ver a su hija —intervino de nuevo el niño.

Pero bueno, esto yo no me lo podía creer ¿Cuántos años tenían estos niños para hablar así? Debían de ser gemelos porque eran prácticamente iguales y aparentaban la misma edad de Gabriela. Entonces, ¿quién les habría metido ideas así en la cabeza?

—Bueno –dije ya un poco desesperado—, ¿y por qué no vais a jugar un rato todos juntos mientras yo me siento a vigilaros allí? –les propuse señalando un banco con la esperanza de que se terminara esa conversación. ¡Pobre hija mía, lo que tenía que haber sufrido, vaya niños…!

–Gabriela mi amor –dije enfatizando el mi amor para que los niños lo oyeran—. Espera un momento.

—Dime papi –me pidió con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Verás hija —empecé—, no tienes que hacer caso. Yo os adoro a tu madre y a ti y si no he venido antes ha sido porque de verdad no he podido. Pero no dudes nunca de que te quiero, hija mía, ¿cómo no te voy a querer?

—Eso mismo me dice mi mami, pero… ¿de verdad me quieres papi? –preguntó echándose a mis brazos

—Con toda el alma —le contesté estrechándola un poco más pero procurando no hacerle daño—. No sé porque esos niños te dicen todo eso, pero no les hagas caso, por favor; no merecen ni que les mires ¿Por qué juegas con ellos? —pregunté.

—Bueno, van a nuestras mismas clases de natación y luego se pegan a nosotros —contestó la niña—. Papi ¿Qué significa eso de estar divorciados? ¿Es por eso que no vienes? —en menudo lío me había metido. ¿Cómo le explicaba yo esto a una niña de cinco años?

—Es cuando un papá y una mamá firman un papel que les deja vivir separados porque no pueden vivir juntos —expliqué de la mejor forma que pude.

—¿Y porque mami y tu no podían vivir juntos? ¿Tú no quieres a mi mami, papá? —preguntó con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

—Eso ni se te ocurra pensarlo —le dije enseguida. No había rastro de duda en mi voz—. Yo a tu madre la adoro, al igual que a ti; beso el suelo por donde ella pisa. La amo desde que éramos muy jóvenes; nunca he dejado de hacerlo y nunca lo haré.

—¿Por qué no vivís juntos entonces? ¿Es por los señores malos? —preguntó.

—Emm…— a ver como se lo explicaba…

—Hola Gaby —dijo de repente otra niña detrás de ella. Respiré aliviado. Salvado por la campana. De momento. Miré hacia la niña, parecía más, no sé, de otra forma—. ¿Vienes a jugar? —le preguntó.

—Sí, mira Hulien, este es mi papi —me presentó mi niña nuevamente con voz orgullosa.

—¡Anda!, que bien, a ver si Jane y Alec se callan –contestó la niña —, ¿cómo está señor Massen?

—Bien —respondí riéndome, esta niña sí me caía bien.

—Me voy a jugar papi —dijo Gabriela saltando de mi regazo y dándome un beso. Era increíble la capacidad de recuperación de los niños. Hace un momento estaba llorando y con la llegada de esta niña y su comentario, se le había pasado. Y ahora que lo pienso ¿cómo es que esa niña me ha llamado señor Massen? ¿Por qué sabrá mi apellido? ¿Será posible que Bella…? ¡Dios, que mujer más maravillosa!

Di la vuelta y me senté en un banco a decidir cómo era la mejor forma de enfrentar esta situación. Irremediablemente, mi mente voló hacia el pasado, recordando los sucesos que nos habían traído hasta aquí…

_Flashback_

—No me lo puedo creer –dijo Emmet entrando por la puerta de la casa y dando un portazo al cerrarla—. Aro acaba de llamarme, para decirme que le tengo que devolver lo más pronto posible el dinero que me dejó para comprar el terreno y construir la casa.

—¿Qué?–pregunté pensando que mis oídos me estaban jugando una mala pasada—¿Por qué?

—Dice que le han salido mal unos negocios y que necesita el dinero —respondió.

—Vamos, no digas tonterías, si ese hombre tiene más dinero del que podrá necesitar en toda su vida, tanto él como la aprovechada de su hija —le contesté

—¿Si?, pues él dice que no, que necesita el dinero. Rose ha ido a hablar con él, a preguntarle cómo es capaz de hacerle esto a su propia hija y ¿sabes qué le ha contestado? —siguió gritando más que hablando.

—¿Qué?

—Que una cosa es la familia y otra los negocios y que esto eran negocios –respondió golpeando la pared más cercana con el puño—, le dijo además, que ella no era su hija, sino una recogida que se había visto obligado a acoger en su casa dadas las circunstancias –añadió colérico.

—¿Cómo es posible que sea tan cruel? —pregunté indignado. No me podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Vale que Rosalie no fuera de verdad su hija, pero era la hija de una hermana suya, era su propia sangre.

—Pues ya ves, Edward —contestó Emmet que seguía histérico—, así están las cosas, o le devuelvo el dinero, o me reclama la tierra y la casa, al fin y al cabo los títulos de propiedad siguen en su poder.

—Bueno hijo, no todo está perdido—dijo mi madre que había estado escuchando incrédula toda la conversación —todavía podemos intentar reunir entre todos el dinero. Tu padre y yo tenemos unos ahorros quizás con eso y…

—¿Y qué mamá? No os voy a dejar a papá y a ti sin los ahorros de toda vuestra vida —negó Emmet —no mira, si no puedo pagar, que me embarguen; supongo que nos acogeréis a Rose y a mí en vuestra casa.

—Claro hijo, no te quepa la menor duda –contestó mi madre sin dudarlo—, pero ¿vas a renunciar así, sin luchar?

—No tengo dinero mamá y no voy a permitir que ni Edward ni tú os quedéis sin vuestros ahorros, además que con eso no pagaría ni la tercera parte. Todavía me quedaría deuda por saldar y Aro lo quiere todo —le dijo Emmet que ya se estaba tranquilizando un poco, al menos en apariencia.

—Tranquilo hijo –le pidió mi madre—, alguna solución habrá. Algo se nos ocurrirá.

Después de esa conversación, habían pasado varios días y no habíamos conseguido hallar ninguna solución. Yo llamaba todos los días a Bella para ver cómo estaban ella y mi niña, mis dos razones para existir. ¿Por qué diablos no me concedían esa dichosa plaza de policía en Jacksonville? ¿Es que en una comisaría tan grande no había sitio para un policía más? Pensé mientras cogía el teléfono para llamar a mi Bella.

—Hola, mi amor. ¿Cómo está hoy mi maravillosa esposa?—le pregunté cuando me cogió el teléfono.

—Pues no muy bien, Edward —me respondió y mi sonrisa se borró de mi cara al instante. ¿Qué pasaría?

—¿Qué pasa cielo? —pregunté temeroso de la respuesta.

—Me acaban de llamar de personal, el hospital necesita recortar presupuesto y están mandando gente a otros hospitales –dijo lastimosamente.

—¿Crees que puede ser la ocasión para que te manden a Forks? –le interrogué aunque sin esperanza, a juzgar por su tono de voz.

—Ojala —suspiró ella—, me han dicho que Forks está descartado y Port Ángeles también. Que están viendo la posibilidad de mandarme a otro hospital en Phoenix, pero lo peor de todo es que han amenazado con despedirme.

—¡Pero eso no puede ser, eres muy buena en lo que haces! —exclamé. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Primero Emmet y ahora esto.

—Pues así están las cosas Edward, ¿pero sabes qué?, que mejor, ya estoy harta de esta situación, que me despidan, volveré a Forks –dijo como si ya lo tuviera completamente decidido, cosa que me asustó. No era la primera vez que uno u otro nos planteábamos el dejar nuestros trabajos.

—No, Bella, esa no es la solución. ¿Qué pasará con tu carrera? Tienes que seguir luchando –le respondí tratando de convencerla.

—A la porra mi carrera, a la porra todo –su voz sonaba desesperada. Si tan solo pudiera estar allí y estrecharla entre mis brazos para consolarla.

—Bella no, no puedes estar así mi vida –le dije—, mira lo que voy a hacer, pediré unos días libres y me voy allí contigo.

—¿Podrías hacer eso, Edward? Me vendría tan bien –dijo esperanzada.

—Claro que sí mi vida. Arreglaré todo y te llamo para decirte cuando voy ¿OK? Arriba ese ánimo, cielo. Sabes lo muchísimo que te amo ¿verdad? ¿Le darás un beso a Gabriela de mi parte?

—Yo también te amo y por supuesto que le daré ese beso. Ahora mismo está dormida. Adiós Edward, estaré esperando tu llamada —me contestó con su voz un poco más alegre.

Le colgué desesperado. El caso, es que ya llevaba mucho tiempo pensando que había algo o alguien jugando en nuestra contra, pero es que era un pensamiento tan absurdo. Sin embargo, en estos últimos días, ese pensamiento cobraba cada vez más fuerza. En primer lugar, llevábamos mucho tiempo intentando estar juntos ya fuera en un sitio o en otro. Al principio, como los dos queríamos estar cerca de la familia, Bella había solicitado plaza en Forks y en Port Ángeles convencida de que por sus buenas notas en un sitio o en otro se la iban a dar. Emmett y yo la habíamos pedido en la comisaria de Forks. Y Rosalie solicitó su plaza de maestra en la escuela del pueblo. Emmett, Rosalie y yo no habíamos tenido problema en conseguir la plaza pero a Bella se la habían denegado, tanto en Port Ángeles como en Forks y la mandaron a Jacksonville donde no se le había perdido nada.

A pesar de ese inconveniente, nos habíamos casado pues era lo que queríamos hacer desde siempre, desde aquel día en que le confesé mi amor. Y así llevábamos un tiempo, ella en una ciudad y yo en otra, ella solicitando una plaza aquí y yo allí… y no había manera.

En segundo lugar estaba el problema de Emmett, y para colmo de males, ahora a Bella o la mandaban más lejos de mí todavía, o la despedían. Y encima, había insinuado que iba a dimitir, no lo había dicho con esas palabras pero lo había dejado caer y yo no podía permitirlo. Hacía días que un pensamiento rondaba mi cabeza, y en ese instante tomé la decisión.

—Papá, ¿puedo hablar contigo, por favor? –le pregunté nada más entrar en la comisaría.

—Si hijo, claro que puedes —me contestó mi padre intrigado—, en realidad yo también quería hablar con vosotros de algo que ha pasado. Vamos a mi despacho.

—Emmet, ¿puedes venir? –pregunté llamando a mi hermano.

—Bien, empieza tu Edward —dijo Charlie una vez que estuvimos en su despacho—, ¿qué querías decirme?

—Quiero pedir una excedencia papá, me voy con Bella —comencé a explicar—. Ella está mal, le han dicho en el hospital que están reduciendo personal y que pueden despedirla o mandarla a otro centro. Me voy con ella Charlie, ya no puedo más. No sé de qué vamos a vivir si la despiden, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. Puedo intentar que me den plaza en la ciudad donde a ella la envíen y si no conseguiré trabajo de lo que sea. Emmett, la oferta que te hice de mis ahorros, sigue en pie, quédatelos, ya te digo que algo se me ocurrirá. Y si no consigues el resto del dinero, te daré antes de irme la llave de mi casa. Quedaros allí Emmett, es vuestra y si algún día Bella y yo podemos volver, bueno, nos llevamos bien, siempre podríamos vivir todos juntos —lo dije todo de un tirón para que ninguno de los dos pudiera cortarme y refutar mi decisión, que era irrevocable.

—No Edward, no lo voy a consentir —dijo Emmett—, acepto que te vayas, yo haría lo mismo; acepto tu casa, pero no acepto tu dinero. Llévatelo Edward y utilízalo para sacar adelante a mi hermana y a mi sobrina. Es más, voy a hablar con Rose, que Aro se meta sus tierras y su casa por donde le quepan y que las disfrute, nos vamos con vosotros.

—Chicos, lamento mucho desilusionaros, pero me temo que por el momento eso no va a ser posible —nos comunicó mi padre, rompiendo esa euforia momentánea que se había instalado entre nosotros

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntamos los dos a la vez.

—Es de lo que quería hablaros —contestó mi padre —, esta mañana me llamó un antiguo compañero de la Academia que trabaja en Asuntos Internos. Chicos, estamos siendo investigados.

—¡¿Qué?—volvimos a repetir como si fuéramos idiotas.

—Lo que oís. Piensan que nos hemos excedido en el ejercicio de nuestras funciones y si la investigación confirmara de algún modo esa teoría, nos pueden expulsar del cuerpo.

—¡Vamos ya! –dijo Emmet–, pero si desde que ingresamos en el cuerpo no nos hemos saltado ninguna norma.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo hijos, pero así están las cosas –contestó Charlie.

—De verdad, cada día tengo más claro que alguien está detrás de todo esto. Que alguien está intentando perjudicarnos, pero no entiendo porqué —exclamé pasando la mano por encima de mis cabellos y revolviéndolos una y otra vez en un gesto muy mío que mostraba la desesperación y el nerviosismo que sentía.

—Eso es una tontería Edward, como va a ver alguien intentando perjudicarnos, todo esto es un cúmulo de casualidades —intervino Emmett.

—Emmett, corres el riesgo de quedarte en la calle, Bella puede ser despedida y nosotros también. ¿De verdad piensas que sólo son casualidades? –me fijé que mi padre se había quedado callado y muy, muy pensativo.

—Es igual –contestó Emmet—, hablaré con Rosalie. Vamos por Bella y Gabriela, nos marchamos y empezaremos en otro sitio.

—Me temo que eso no va a ser posible –intervino de nuevo mi padre –, no podéis marcharos en medio de una investigación, es como decir a gritos que sois culpables. Tendréis que esperar a que todo se aclare.

—De acuerdo esperaremos. Estoy seguro que se aclarará y cuando eso pase, nos vamos a por Bella y nos marchamos —dijo un Emmett muy convencido.

—Papá, ya sé que duele –le dije viendo la cara que tenia—, pero no tenemos más remedio, aquí no tenemos futuro por lo menos Bella y yo, pero vendremos a veros.

—No es eso hijo, entiendo vuestra postura y tenéis todo mi apoyo —contestó Charlie—. Es solo que… verás, ese comentario que has hecho de que hay alguien detrás de todo esto, me ha dado que pensar. Edward, tu madre Elizabeth, antes de que tu padre llegara a Forks, era novia de alguien de aquí. Alguien que la maltrataba psicológicamente. Le hacía sentirse alguien inferior y le decía que se alegrara de que él la quisiera, porque era una piltrafa humana. Todos sus amigos la animábamos para que lo dejara. Cuando llegó tu padre, se enamoró de ella y luchó por conseguirla como un titán y nosotros, los padres de Rose y otra pareja amiga nuestra, les ayudamos. Está claro quién ganó, pero el día de la boda, su ex novio juró vengarse algún día.

Luego, tus padres y los de Rose, murieron en ese extraño accidente y la otra pareja de amigos desapareció misteriosamente. Sólo quedamos Renée y yo, Edward —terminó de contarnos.

—¿Estás intentando decir que el accidente de mis padres y el de los Hale no fue fortuito?, ¿estás insinuando que fue parte de esa venganza y que Renée y tú sois los siguientes? —pregunté totalmente en shock por lo que acababa de oír.

—Sí hijo, eso es lo que me temo –contestó mi padre quejumbroso.

—Bueno, ¿y se puede saber quién es esa persona?—indagó Emmett.

—Primero, antes de revelar su nombre, tengo que estar seguro. Hace mucho tiempo de eso y quiero cerciorarme.

Y dejamos ahí la conversación. Pasaron los días y Bella me llamaba para ver cuando iba a ir con ella. Yo no quería decirle la situación en la que nos encontrábamos para que no se preocupara. No hacía más que pensar en la historia de mi padre y en la posibilidad de que la teoría de la venganza fuera cierta. Y si lo era, ¿quién era esa persona? No tardamos mucho en averiguar las dos cosas. Esa persona se rebeló con toda su crueldad, fuerza y maldad…

Fin del flashback

Miré mi reloj y vi que entre unas cosas y otras se había hecho la hora de comer. Me levanté y me fui a por los tres críos que jugaban tranquilamente junto a otros niños.

—Gabriela, Tony, Peter, vamos que se hace tarde para comer –les llamé. Cuando llegaron, me dirigí con ellos de nuevo al hospital con un firme propósito: hablar con Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews:<strong>

**codigo twilight , SsiL ,tany cullen , Sarah-Crish Cullen ,A. Bella Cullen, milhoja, Vailinigt, Iare, ludgardita ,Areli Pattirson ,Pam Malfoy Black ,Jos WeasleyC ,yolabertay ,NuRySh ,Patchmila Cullen Mellark ,**

**Angie Masen , nydia, lizzy90 ,Paaameeelaaa ,anamart05 ,yasmin-cullen ,carlita16 , saraes , Areli Pattirson **

**Y gracias también a aquellas que me han añadido a sus alertas y favoritos y a las que me leen en silencio.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí me pertenecen,son propiedad exclusiva de la magnifica SM, yo solo jugué con ellos para crear esta mi primera historia. Solo el personaje de Gaby es de mi cosecha.**

**Capitulo**** 5: ****Recuerdos****, ****segunda ****parte**

**Pov****. ****Bella**

No tenía ni idea de qué diablos estaba pasando, ni de qué me había perdido. ¿Edward llevando a Gaby a jugar al parque y haciéndose cargo de ella? Necesitaba salir de aquella habitación. Cuando nos miramos, hubo un momento de conexión entre los dos, como en los viejos tiempos, pero luego llamó esa maldita mujer y… por si me quedaba alguna duda, el comportamiento que tuvo con ella me lo dijo todo.

Lo primero que hice después de atender la emergencia que me había sacado de la habitación, fue ir en busca de Emily y avisarle de que los niños no estarían en la guardería sino en el parque jugando y que el padre de Gaby los llevaría. Al decirle esto, me miró con una expresión en su cara entre interrogante y alegre, pero como buen agente no me dijo nada. Se limitó a asentir y a decir que estaría pendiente. Una vez solucionado, me fui a ver a Sean. Qué mal me tenía este caso. Había momentos, cuando salvaba vidas y daba buenas noticias en los que me gustaba mi profesión, pero había otros como en este caso que…Estuve con él un buen rato, animándole a él y a la familia. El servicio de Oncología ya se había hecho cargo y al día siguiente empezarían con las sesiones de quimio.

Seguí revisando a los demás pacientes víctimas de una intoxicación en un restaurante de comida rápida. A media mañana me sentía muy ansiosa y fui en busca de Alice, la única persona capaz de calmarme, sí, es increíble lo sé, pero me calmaba. Bueno no era la única, la otra… ojalá estuviera pronto disponible, pero de momento… no lo estaba.

—Alice —dije llamándola cuando la encontré por los pasillos.

—¿Siiiiiii? –preguntó mi amiga

—¿Qué tal crees que ha ido?

—Yo creo que muy bien Bella, al principio no parecía saber de lo que estábamos hablando, pero después algo debió hacer clic en su cabeza porque lo comprendió todo y a juzgar por la cara, no sé, yo creo que está debatiéndose entre hablar contigo o no.

—Bella —dijo Jasper, que de repente apareció por detrás dándonos un susto de muerte— se comprensiva, es una decisión muy difícil para él, se siente mal, ha hecho cosas de las que no está orgulloso y tiene mucho miedo, eso se le ve a la legua. Está aterrorizado de perderte.

—Sabes Jasper —dijo Alice —deberías dejar la ambulancia y aceptar esa plaza de psiquiatría, se te da fenomenal.

—Opino lo mismo —añadí yo.

—Pero volviendo al tema –siguió Alice —Jasper tiene razón Bella, tienes que tener paciencia, el empujoncito ya se lo hemos dado, ahora a ver que hace.

—Dentro de un rato llamamos a Rose, más que nada para que no se note mucho, ¿de acuerdo?—dije mirando a mi amiga con cara de perrito abandonado, gesto que había aprendido de ella.

—Vale –contestó mi amiga

—Me llaman de nuevo al busca –dijo Jasper–, os veo luego chicas y… paciencia Bella.

—Por cierto, ¿has visto como te miraba? –preguntó Alice cuando nos quedamos solas.

—¿Y cómo me miraba, Alice?

—Te miraba con adoración, con ternura, con amor, Bella ¿No te has dado cuenta?

—Por si no lo has notado, evitaba mirarle a la cara Alice, yo no sé mentir y a él menos. Antes bastaba una sola mirada para decírselo todo sin hablar, de hecho he sentido un par de veces la conexión, no quiero que descubra que lo sé todo, si se entera saldrá corriendo avergonzado. Y, hasta que entre en razón, será peor.

—Aunque si te digo la verdad —proseguí—, yo también he notado sus miradas y también como hablaba con Tanya, se ve que la odia. Tal vez tú no te hayas dado cuenta Alice, pero yo le conozco y a pesar de todos estos años sin vernos, lo sé, por su forma de hablarle y la cara que ha puesto al ver que era ella la que llamaba al móvil. Y también he notado la animadversión con que saludaba a Jacob y Jasper, casi podría asegurar que estaba celoso.

—Todos nos hemos dado cuenta Bella. ¿Por qué no llamamos a Rose? A ver que dice —dijo Alice marcando el número de Rose.

Después de hablar con ella y quedar en la cafetería para la hora de comer, intenté olvidarme un poco del tema sin éxito ninguno, así que a la media hora ya estaba de nuevo dándole la lata a Alice para que llamara de nuevo a mi cuñada y amiga. Después de hablar con Rose por teléfono, otra vez, y quedar de nuevo con ella en la cafetería, nos dirigimos hacia allí. Rosalie, llegó pasados unos minutos y se sentó junto a nosotras

—Uf ¡Que nerviosa me ha puesto! —dijo nada más sentarse—. He aprovechado que ya se fue con los niños para venir.

—¿Qué ha pasado cuando nos hemos marchado? —pregunté ansiosa.

—Bueno, le he dado otro empujón más gordo diciéndole que como siga así lo único que va a conseguir es perderte del todo. Que tú no quieres volver porque no soportas estar viéndole con otra a todas horas y menos con esa zorra. Tus padres han aportado cada uno su propio granito de arena, Renée le ha comentado esa conversación que mantuvisteis en la que tu le dijiste que no pensabas regresar para estar todo el día aguantando sus arrumacos con Tanya.

—La verdad, es que nunca fue así. ¿Porque le cuesta tanto tomar una decisión? —pregunté yo preocupada.

Sabía de sobra el cacao mental que debía tener en la cabeza y en cierto modo lo entendía, a pesar de lo enfadada que estaba con él por no haber contado conmigo y lo irritada, dolida, furiosa, celosa y rabiosa que me sentía al saber que estaba acostándose con esa zorra por obligación, para protegernos. Pero tenía que obligarlo a enfrentarse al problema, no podía llegar y decirle, _tranquilo__lo__sé__todo_. No, las cosas no podían ser así. Me había hecho mucho daño y nos había abandonado como a perros tanto a mi hija como a mí. Había una razón de peso, lo sé, pero…, las cosas se tenían que haber hecho de otra manera, empezando con que tenía que habérmelo dicho y contar conmigo para tomar cualquier decisión. Una parte de mí, quería perdonarlo sin más, pero otra me lo impedía. Antes él se tenía que comprometer a ciertas cosas, realmente se tenía que ganar mi perdón, pero no sólo con palabras, sino también con hechos.

—Porque tiene miedo por vosotras Bella —contestó Rosalie, sacándome de mis pensamientos— pero bueno, por lo menos se lo ha planteando y… ha tomado una decisión. Hace un mes ni siquiera quería oír hablar del asunto y ahora se ha decidido a enfrentarlo.

—Espero que no se lo piense mejor y se eche para atrás – dije yo súper ansiosa.

—Sino habrá que seguir pinchándolo –contestó Rose de nuevo—Bella, está al límite y veros ha sido como una especie de detonante. Aunque me esté mal decirlo, el accidente de tu madre ha sido muy conveniente. Estoy segura de que nuestro plan inicial no hubiera funcionado tan bien. Y además, ¿qué ha pasado con Gaby? No se despega de él y no sabes lo emocionado que esta al ver que su hija lo conoce y lo quiere. Y lo ilusionada que Gaby estaba con que su padre la llevara a conocer a sus amigos. Sobre todo a esos dos...

—O sea, que ha sido ella la lianta de ese asunto. ¡Cómo no!–exclamé sarcástica—, ¿por qué no me extraña?, ya sabes como es mi hija, nada más verle se tiró a sus brazos y le llamó papá.

—Me parece genial lo que has hecho Bella, decirle a tu hija la verdad —dijo Rose—. Sabes que siempre te lo he dicho y creo que eso hoy ha sido un punto de inflexión. Me ha dicho que te quiere aún más si cabe por eso.

—Los dos se lo merecen Rose. Una hija no debe crecer sin saber quién es su padre y a un padre nadie tiene derecho a quitarle a su hija, y menos una zorra caprichosa y demente —agregué en una especie de susurro.

—Bueno, pues que sepas que eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso —apostilló Rose

—¡Otra vez!—exclamé oyendo sonar de nuevo el busca—,que pesadito está hoy. Me tengo que ir hasta luego.

Pasé el resto de la mañana de arriba para abajo. Mientras trabajaba no hacía más que darle vueltas en la cabeza a todas las situaciones que me habían llevado a donde estaba en estos momentos. A punto de volver a Forks y de recuperar lo que era mío. Porque sí, yo ya había tomado la decisión de ir a Forks, la tomé aquella noche en la que cenando con Marco y Didyme, me convencieron entre todos de hablar con Rose. La misma noche en la que Rose me contó toda la verdad. Pero eso no quería decir que le hubiera perdonado. Esa decisión que, en su día era firme, aunque dependía de lo que pasase en Forks el que regresara o no a Jacksonville, ahora no lo era tanto, dependía de lo que habláramos y del compromiso al que él estuviera dispuesto a llegar. También dependía de mi capacidad para poder perdonarle, porque no lo había hecho aún y me resultaba difícil hacerlo.

Mientras rellenaba los papeles de ingreso de un paciente, mi mente voló hacia el día en que me llamó por teléfono para decirme que me dejaba

_Flashback _ (Cinco años atrás)

Llevaba varios días mosqueada, Edward me había dicho que se iba a venir un tiempo conmigo a Jacksonville para apoyarme en el problema que me había surgido. Estaba ilusionadísima por ello, pero cada vez que me llamaba me daba largas y la última vez se mostró distante y frío. Preocupada llamé a mi madre y a Rose y la reacción de ambas por teléfono me asustó todavía más. Así que decidí posponer la entrega de mi carta de dimisión, pedir el fin de semana y viajar a Forks para ver por mi misma que sucedía. Cuando estaba haciendo la maleta, el teléfono sonó

—Bella es para ti, es Edward —me dijo Alice que estaba conmigo en ese momento y menos mal. Mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora.

—Edward, mi amor, ¿cómo estás?, ¿qué pasa? —le pregunté ansiosa.

—Bien, esto… yo…verás Isabella, hum –su tono de voz me causó mucha preocupación. Además él nunca me llamaba Isabella —tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿Qué pasa Edward? —le pregunté muy preocupada y temiendo lo que pudiera decir.

—Bueno, verás —empezó y mi corazón dejó de latir en ese mismo instante—el caso es que he conocido a alguien. Bueno, en realidad digamos que la he conocido mejor y nos hemos enamorado. Yo te he querido mucho Bella, pero con ella me he dado cuenta que lo que sentía por ti, no era amor. Con ella sí que he conocido el auténtico amor. Siento hacerte daño pero es así. Te ruego que me firmes los papeles de divorcio, que en breve te llegarán, porque no puedo esperar más tiempo para casarme con Tanya, el verdadero amor de mi vida.

No podía ser cierto, no podía ser verdad lo que estaba oyendo… ¿Tanya?… ¿El amor de su vida? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Si hace tan solo unos pocos días hablaba de venirse conmigo. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban pregunté:

—Edward, ¿cómo que ya no me quieres? ,¿qué pasa con nosotros y nuestra hija?—le seguí interrogando desesperada y pensando que era una pesadilla, fruto del estrés, de la que pronto me iba a despertar.

—Lo que oyes Isabella, ya no te quiero —me confirmó —nunca te he querido y en cuanto a nuestra hija… no quiero saber nada de ella, sólo quiero olvidarme de todo cuanto antes e iniciar una nueva vida junto a Tanya.

No pude seguir escuchando más, tiré el teléfono lejos de mí como si me hubiera dado un calambrazo y empecé a llorar como nunca había llorado, menos mal que tenia a Alice en casa que me atendió. Después de estabilizarme un poco cogió a mi hija en brazos y me llevó a urgencias con un colapso nervioso tremendo.

Días después recibí los famosos papeles de divorcio. Ni una nota explicando, ni un lo siento, nada. Sin poder creérmelo, pues apenas unos días antes habíamos estado hablando de que se vendría conmigo, los firmé. Firmé totalmente destrozada aquellos papeles que me separaban para siempre de él y junto a ellos, le mandé en un sobre el maravilloso anillo y la alianza de su madre que una vez había puesto en mi dedo y una pequeña nota que decía: _dáselo__a__quien__de__verdad__ames__._ Porque, aunque me hubiese roto en mil pedazos y los hubiera tirado a la basura, yo seguía y siempre seguiría amándole y por supuesto quería que fuera feliz. Por lo menos uno de los dos iba a serlo, pues yo estaba rota y malherida y no creía que nadie nunca pudiera curarme.

Fin del _flashback_

Mientras firmaba el siguiente parte de ingreso, mi mente viajó hacia delante, al momento justo en que Carlisle me había ofrecido esa plaza.

Nuevo _flashback _ (tres meses antes)

—Bella —me llamó Sue, una de las enfermeras del turno de noche.

—Sí —le contesté—, que no sea otra urgencia por favor —rogué mentalmente.

—El jefe me ha dicho que te busque y te diga que subas a su despacho, que quiere hablar contigo –me informó Sue siempre tan profesional.

—Gracias Sue, ya voy — ¿Qué querrá este hombre ahora? , me preguntaba encaminándome con paso rápido hacia el despacho de Carlisle, director del servicio de Urgencias desde hacía tres años, padre de mi amiga Alice y al mismo tiempo mi maestro, mi amigo y mentor. Cuando llegué a la puerta llamé y la voz de Carlisle se oyó desde dentro.

—Pasa.

—Hola, buenos días —saludé entrando a su despacho.

—Buenos días Bella, pasa y siéntate por favor.

—Tú dirás —le dije expectante.

—El motivo de mi llamada es que quería hablar contigo sobre un posible traslado que creó te beneficiara. Veamos, tengo aquí una solicitud tuya hecha hace años para poder ocupar una vacante en el hospital de Forks cuando la hubiera –me informó soltándolo todo de golpe y como si no estuviera enterado de nada.

—Sí, pero eso fue hace tiempo Carlisle, sabes lo que pasa ahora…

—Bueno, el caso es que es ahora precisamente cuando se produce esa vacante – dijo impasible a lo que yo le estaba diciendo —el antiguo hospital se ha quedado pequeño para albergar a tanta gente, pues como tú sabes Forks ha crecido considerablemente en este tiempo. El caso es que está siendo ampliado y hay vacantes libres. Una de ellas es para ti, si la sigues queriendo. Mi consejo es que la aceptes pues es una muy buena oportunidad ya que el director de ese hospital, que por cierto voy a ser yo ¿no te lo había dicho? , solo quiere a los mejores y tu trabajo estos últimos años ha sido impecable. Irías allí como Jefa del servicio de Urgencias.

—Pero ¡¿Cómo es posible que hayas pensado en mí, precisamente tu Carlisle? Cuando… cuando sabes… además por mucho que me recomiendes que nunca podré volver, ya sabes que hay alguien detrás impidiéndolo.

—Créeme Bella, eso podría ser antes, pero ahora nos tienes a mí y a Marco de tu lado. Además el hospital necesita personal, sobre todo en el área de urgencias y cuando se han puesto a revisar tu currículum y han visto que era intachable, han estado de acuerdo conmigo en que serías una excelente directora de esa área. Además también ha contado el hecho de que hace tiempo ya solicitabas esa plaza.

—Sí, sabes que lo hacía, por aquel entonces eras mi supervisor y el de Alice —le dije compungida.

—Y te lo dije entonces, te lo digo ahora y siempre te lo diré, nunca entendí porque no te dieron ese traslado –me dijo por enésima vez—. Siempre pensé que había algo raro en todo eso y después de lo que te pasó con... Bella, deberías volver y enfrentar la verdad, yo pienso como Alice. Algo extraño hay en todo esto para que un chico como Edward te dejara así con lo mucho que te amaba. Sabes que yo fui testigo muchas veces de vuestras llamadas telefónicas, alguna que otra vez escuché sin querer lo que te decía y de la noche a la mañana… Bella hay algo raro, y mi hija piensa igual

—Pues estáis equivocados Carlisle, yo sé lo que oí – respondí con terquedad. La verdad es que a la primera que le parecía raro era a mí. Lo que más me hacía dudar fue esa promesa de venir a verme para estar conmigo hasta que se solucionase lo de mi traslado o despido y también el hecho de que me llamase Isabella. Pero sé lo que oí, no soy sorda.

—A veces no debemos fiarnos de las apariencias Bella. En cualquier caso tienes tiempo de pensártelo, el hospital nuevo está en fase de construcción, pero pienso que es tu oportunidad, profesional y personal. Y además, no tendrías que marcharte sola, ya te he dicho que hay varias plazas vacantes y seguro que mi hija, si sus padres y su mejor amiga se van a Forks, ella querrá venir también.

—Pero Alice tiene su marido aquí, yo…no sé —dije intuyendo que el hospital de Forks tendría dos nuevos médicos, como poco.

—Créame doctora Swan —dijo con sorna—, o poco conozco a la doctora Whitlock, o ella misma se ofrecerá a ir tras Vd. Si algunas veces he llegado a pensar si no erais gemelas y a ti te secuestraron al nacer. Prométeme pensártelo Bella —dijo otra vez de forma paternal—, no me quiero marchar y dejar aquí a mi mejor directora de urgencias, a mi mejor alumna, a mi segunda hija… Y seguro que Esme se pondría muy triste si os deja atrás ya sabes lo que os quiere.

Esme, la esposa de Carlisle y madre de Alice, siempre tan maternal y adorable.

—Está bien Carlisle, pero no te prometo nada —dije convencida de que no iba a volver, pasase lo que pasase

—Esa es mi chica —dijo Carlisle sabiendo a su vez que tendría que seguir insistiendo para convencerme.

Caminé nerviosamente a través de los pasillos y con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora. ¿Volver de nuevo a Forks? Bueno, le pasaría por la cara a más de uno mi triunfo. Pero, ¿volver y no poder estar con él? No te rayes Bella, él tiene su casa, a su amada y bellísima esposa y tu…solo tienes soledad.

—Pues yo creo que deberías aceptar y por supuesto yo me voy contigo, ya sabes que eres como mi hermana, y la familia permanece unida. Además mis padres también se van. Es una gran oportunidad para ti Bella, no la desaproveches, yo estaré a tu lado como siempre lo estuve —decía Alice, sin apenas respirar ni hacer pausa entre frase y frase y, claro , sin dejarme meter a mi ni una sola palabra entre medias aunque esta fuera de canto. Llevaba dos días persiguiéndome por todo el hospital dándome la murga.

—Alice no puedes estar toda la vida cuidando de mí. Y además, ¿qué hay de Jasper? Él no puede dejar su trabajo así como así —le dije en un intento de convencerla, pero sabía que era inútil.

—Bella eres como mi hermana —siguió diciendo tercamente.

—Muy bien Alice, pero repito ¿qué pasa con Jasper?

—Estoy segura de que Jasper no pondrá ninguna objeción a pedir su traslado –contestó muy segura de sí misma—. Total que más le da estar aquí que en Forks. Mira a lo mejor hasta le viene bien y dejar de tener que estar todo el día en la calle. A ver si se decide a solicitar una plaza en psiquiatría.

—Tu idea es buena, pero ahora tendrás que contar con que Jasper quiera –le dije alzando una ceja ante la seguridad de mi amiga.

—Querrá Bella, querrá. Ya sabes lo que Jasper siente por ti, no te dejaría sola y menos… bueno ya sabes —dijo de nuevo con esa seguridad que había tenido durante toda la discusión.

— Alice yo no sé… —contesté muy convencida de que ni ella ni nadie me haría volver a un sitio donde el hombre del que estaba locamente enamorada, se paseaba por ahí besuqueándose con su nueva esposa.

—Acepta Bella, vuelve a Forks y…. puede que así encuentres la respuesta a esas preguntas que evitas hacerte, creo que ya es hora de que averigües que pasó —me cortó Alice en lo que iba a decir.

—¿Y qué tengo que averiguar Alice? —le dije desafiante—, él no me quiere, me dejó y se casó con la mujer que verdaderamente quería. Fin de la historia.

—Ya te he dicho mil veces, que no me lo creo —contraatacó Alice tercamente—, algo pasó Bella, algo que le hizo actuar así. Edward te adoraba, besaba el suelo por donde pisabais Gaby y tú, y ¿de repente te dice que no te quiere?, vamos Bella…

—No sé Alice, me lo tendré que pensar —contesté intentando zafarme de la situación.

—Yo creo que no hay nada que pensar, nos vamos a Forks y punto—sentenció empleando ese tono autoritario que la caracterizaba cuando tenía problemas en conseguir algo.

—Que segura estás de que tú también tendrás una plaza —bromeé para aligerar el ambiente.

—Carlisle me llamó también y me ofreció otra de las plazas, y ya la acepté —anunció como quien anuncia que se va de vacaciones.

—Y que te hace pensar que yo la voy a aceptar para haber hecho eso tan precipitadamente, además sin ni siquiera decírselo a Jasper —le pregunté alzando ahora las dos cejas.

— Él también lo sabe y ha solicitado su traslado –me informó. Menudo complot, pero esta vez no podrían conmigo.

—A lo mejor no se lo dan —le dije tozuda.

—Tonterías, siendo su jefe tan amigo de Carlisle, además ese hospital necesita gente y si no le conceden el traslado como médico del 911, pues Carlisle le ofrece otra plaza y listo —dijo dando saltitos mientras hablaba.

—Viva el nepotismo ilustrado, Alice –dije con sorna—, además, te repito, ¿qué te hace pensar que con todas estas maniobras yo voy a aceptar?

—Nunca apuestes contra mi Bella, parece mentira que no lo sepas —dijo con ese tono misteriosos que empleaba cuando quería dar a entender que adivinaba el futuro.

—No sé Alice, me lo tendré que pensar.

—Bueno Bella, se me acabo la paciencia, aceptas sí o sí –dijo autoritaria y furiosa.

—Alice, no me presiones por favor.

—Rose, tus padres y los niños vienen de vacaciones dentro de tres meses así que… entre las tres—dijo mirándose la uñas.

—Por Dios, eres un verdadero diablillo. ¿Lo sabías?

—Sí y además, esta noche en la cena que tenemos con Marco y Didyme pienso sacar el tema —anunció triunfante.

—Alice, ¿no te vas a rendir?— le pregunté con cierto tono de cansancio en mi voz.

—No

Y dicho esto se alejó, según ella, a atender un paciente que acaba de entrar por la puerta, pero yo estaba en la misma puerta que ella y no vi ninguno, así que me sonó como una retirada discreta.

Era inútil seguir luchando con ella. Se había propuesto que yo tendría que regresar a Forks para aclarar y entender porque Edward me había hecho esto y estaba decidida a que volviera .No hay que olvidar que estábamos hablando de un duende perverso, entrometido y manipulador, sé que nada podrá detenerla, pero yo… no deseaba aceptar, no quería sufrir más y, sobre todo, no quería hacer sufrir a Gaby.

Pero la idea de Alice no era mala. Ir y enfrentar de una vez los demonios de mi pasado, volver a mis raíces, a mi hogar, con mi familia o lo que quedaba de ella, pero mi hogar al fin y al cabo. No sé. Tal vez esta noche en la cena. Marco era muy buen consejero no en vano tenía el puesto que tenia y Didyme era buena y compresiva, me recordaba a mi madre, en realidad, tanto Esme como ella habían sido como unas madres para mí. Hablaría con ellos, por hacerlo nada iba a perder.

Marco, jefe del FBI, su esposa Didyme, su hija Kate, Garrett, el marido de ésta y su ahijado Jasper, se habían incorporado a nuestra pequeña familia, hacía un tiempo, desde que al Jefe, de vacaciones en Jacksonville, le dio un infarto y fue atendido por nosotras.

Fin del _Flashback_

* * *

><p>Hola chicas pues aquí estoy antes de tiempo con un nuevo capítulo. Estoy teniendo serios problemas con Internet y he decidido adelantar la publicación del capítulo ya que no sé en que momento me voy a quedar sin conexión pero esto no quiere decir que vaya a publicar todos los viernes es un caso excepcional. El calendario de publicación se mantiene en los domingos de madrugada (hora española) o en los lunes por la mañana pues hay que darle a mi beta su tiempo para poder corregir.<p>

Espero que al leer el momento de la ruptura no hayáis odiado mucho a Edward. ya vais viendo que algo paso que le obligó a hacerlo y además de esa forma tan cruel. Dadle el beneficio de la duda al igual que se lo dan los demás, bueno todos menos Bella... de momento.

Gracias a todas por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews:

Sara-Cris Cullen, saraes , Ssil, vailinight, Titi Cullen, A. Bella Cullen, codigo twilight, Iare, Patchmila Cullen Mellark ,Saha Denali , NuRySh, Areli Pattirson ,Paaameeelaaa ,lizzy90 ,anamart05 ,Angie Masen ,tany cullen, yolabertay JosWeasleyC, Maya Cullen Masen ,ludgardita ,yasmin-cullen,Pam Malfoy Black ,Ludwika Cullen ,aizen63 ,carlita16


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de la magnifica SM. Yo solo he jugado con ellos para crear esta mi primera historia. Solo el personaje de Gaby es de mi cosecha.**

**Sábado**** 13 de agosto. Un día muy especial. Mi regalo para todas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6 <strong>**: ****Marco**

**Pov****Bella**

—Bella —llamó Alice entrando por la puerta— ¿Te queda mucho? Estoy muerta de hambre.

—No –contesté —sólo reviso esto que me queda y voy.

—Me adelanto a coger mesa y la comida –dijo decidida.

—No se te olvide la tarta de chocolate si hay.

La misma ansiedad que tenia me hacia necesitar dulce a todas horas. Mientras terminaba de firmar los últimos expedientes, mi mente voló de nuevo hacia esa famosa cena.

_Flashback_

—Bella abre por favor –me pidió Jasper.

—Voy —dije encaminándome a la puerta.

—Bella cariño, que guapas estás —exclamó Didyme al entrar, siempre tan amable—. Hola Gaby, cielo —añadió dando otro beso a mi hija.

—Hola Didy —respondió Gaby besándola igualmente.

—Bella, Gaby —nos saludó Marco—, que alegría me da veros.

Esperamos a que llegaran Carlisle y Esme y nos sentamos a cenar todos juntos. La cosa iba muy bien hasta que Alice, siempre tan oportuna, decidió intervenir.

—Tengo que deciros que a Bella le han ofrecido el traslado al nuevo hospital de Forks y la muy tonta no quiere aceptar.

De repente noté que Jasper y Marco se miraron entre ellos con, ¿desconcierto?, ¿miedo?, ¿confusión?… al tiempo que Didyme decía…

—Bella por dios tienes que aceptar, no puedes dejar pasar esta oportunidad –medio suplicó mirándome directamente a la cara—, si lo haces por lo que ya sabemos pues… en fin, el caso es que te comprendo, pero es una buena oportunidad Bella, deberías pensarlo.

—También queríamos deciros que si Bella decide irse, Alice y yo nos iremos con ella —anunció Jasper dirigiéndose a sus padrinos—, hay plazas libres porque el hospital que se está construyendo es mucho más grande que el anterior y como Carlisle va de Director del mismo pues…

—Pues nada, que papá Carlisle se lleva a la familia detrás ja, ja, ja —dijo Marco dando palmadas en el hombro a Carlisle—. Opino igual que Didyme, debes aceptar Bella, a mi esposa y a mí nos encantará ir a visitaros a Forks. Qué maravilla —dijo con la vista fija en un punto inexistente— volver a Forks, te lo imaginas Didyme.

—Ya lo creo que sí —se sumó su esposa con expresión nostálgica.

—¿Volver a Forks? – preguntó Jasper desconcertado y mirándonos a Alice y a mí que estábamos igual de confundidas.

—Bueno, es una larga historia, que quizás haya llegado el momento que sepas Bella, pero antes debo informarte de algo, en realidad a eso había venido —dijo Marco de una forma muy misteriosa.

De repente noté que entre Jasper y Marco se miraban de nuevo ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

—Estoy viendo como os miráis –les dije con la sensación de haberlos pillado en un renuncio—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Gaby preciosa, ¿por qué no vamos tú y yo a ver esa peli tan bonita que querías que viera? —propuso Didyme quitando de en medio a mi hija.

—¿Qué pasa Jasper, Marco?—pregunté empezando a sentir una enorme inquietud. ¿Habría pasado algo a alguien de mi familia? ¿A Edward?

—Verás Bella —empezó Marco—, el motivo por el que estamos hoy aquí no es por una simple visita, es por algo más. Es muy curioso que se te haya ofrecido ese puesto precisamente ahora que…—añadió elucubrando para sí mismo.

—Precisamente ahora, ¿qué que? —inquirí ansiosamente.

—Bella, el padrastro de Rosalie y suegro de… bueno pues ya sabes quién y su cuñado, así como el resto de la familia están siendo investigados y eso incluye al marido de Tanya, a Emmet y Rosalie y a tu padre —siguió diciendo Marco.

—¿Investigados?… ¿Por qué? —preguntamos a la vez sorprendidos e impresionados por la noticia Alice, Esme, Carlisle y yo.

—Por malversación de fondos y prevaricación… – continuó Marco y los demás escuchábamos callados, perplejos y con la incredulidad en nuestros rostros —tenemos sospechas de que Cayo, Alcalde de Forks, ha cometido muchas irregularidades en el ejercicio de su cargo. Hemos encontrado indicios y pruebas de las mismas y Aro está involucrado en todas ellas. Así mismo, tenemos constancia de que Aro es responsable de un sinfín de secuestros, chantajes, extorsiones y hasta tenemos sospechas de que escudado tras sus esbirros, es culpable de asesinato. De hecho, ese accidente en donde murieron los padres de… y de Rose no está nada claro. En su día se archivó pero me consta que tu padre nunca se quedó tranquilo, hay indicios de que investigó por su cuenta y de nuevo ha vuelto a hacerlo —terminó Marco dejándonos completamente pasmados, pero a mí a la que más.

—¿Estás queriendo decir que el padre de Tanya es el culpable de la muerte de los padres de Rose y Edward? –pregunté sin dar crédito a mis oídos.

—Sí, no hay pruebas aún, pero sí, eso es lo que se sospecha —confirmó Marco —. Bella, el coche del padre de Edward se quedó sin líquido de frenos y este pudo haber sido manipulado y sacado intencionadamente. El problema es que el auto se destruyó y junto a él, las pruebas que lo demuestran. Pero, ¿recuerdas el incidente que tuvisteis Jasper y tú hace unos días?

—Sí claro que lo recuerdo – contesté yo temblando al pensar lo que podía habernos sucedido.

—Bella, no quiero asustarte pero…—y dejó ahí la frase dejándome todavía más confusa y encima asustada.

—¿Pero alguien pudo manipular mi coche para que no funcionaran los frenos, es eso lo que quieres decir?—le pregunté directamente al que ahora consideraba mi protector— , pero ¿por qué?, ¿qué les he hecho yo?

—Ser una Swan, Bella. Y que Edward se enamorara de ti —dijo Marco muy contundente.

—Pero él está con Tanya, la quiere a ella—no entendía nada de nada.

—O eso intentan hacernos creer —dijo Marco de nuevo—. Bella, antes de venir aquí, yo ya sabía lo de la plaza y al igual que yo alguien lo sabe en Forks, incluso antes de que Carlisle te la ofreciera formalmente, y ese alguien lleva maniobrando desde el mismo instante en que lo supo para que no vuelvas. Al hacer yo la maniobra contraria, me temo que provoqué tu accidente.

—¡¿Qué?— no salía de mi asombro— ¿Qué me estás contando? – pregunté perpleja de nuevo.

—Bella –empezó a explicar Carlisle—días antes de llamarte al despacho para ofrecerte esa plaza, me puse en contacto con las autoridades pertinentes en Forks para dar los nombres de mi futuro equipo. Sí, sí, ya sé que hice mal sin consultarte, pero me metieron prisa y Alice y yo sabíamos que no ibas a aceptar tan fácilmente. Pero también sabemos que debes y necesitas volver, así que nos confabulamos para hacer todo lo posible para que aceptases. Mis razones ya te las dije. No te enfades por favor, la decisión final es tuya. El problema es —añadió—, que en Forks ya saben que hay una posibilidad de que vuelvas. O lo que es lo mismo, creen que vas a volver.

—¿Qué me estáis queriendo decir? —estaba asombrada, en shock, no entendía nada.

—Pues lo que oyes, hay alguien que no quiere que vuelvas, que en realidad nunca quiso que lo hicieras —sentenció Marco.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con… bueno con él y mi hermano?—pregunté muy confundida.

—Bella, Rosalie es hijastra de Aro y esposa de Emmet, y Tanya es bueno… ya sabes que es. La familia directa suele ser siempre investigada y eso incluye a tus padres, pues casualmente, sus dos hijos están casados con las dos hijas de Aro —me informó Marco.

—¡Dios mío Bella, eso lo explicaría todo!—exclamó de pronto Alice—. Bella, puede que Edward te dejara porque por alguna razón o motivo, él se implicó y no quería verte a ti metida en este asunto. A lo mejor por alguna causa él y Emmet se metieron sin darse cuenta o queriendo y pretendieron evitar que tu tuvieses algo que ver con lo que fuera, y por eso… bueno, te hizo lo que te hizo…

—No seas tonta Alice —le corté antes de que hablara más de la cuenta y me hiciera recobrar una esperanza que tenía miedo de recobrar—, él no me quería, yo le oí perfectamente por teléfono.

—Sí Bella, sí, es por eso que dejó también a su hija —refutó Esme.

—Pues no sé Esme, que quieres que te diga —contraataqué.

—Bueno —cortó Marco—, la cuestión es que están siendo investigados. Sólo queríamos que lo supieras y pedirte un favor. Al ser Rosalie amiga y cuñada tuya, hemos pensado que tal vez podrías contarle todo. Yo sé que ni tu padre, ni tu hermano ni él, están implicados, los conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo, al igual que conocía a William , Rossie, Edward y Elizabeth. Si te soy sincero su investigación es más una pantalla para protegerlos que una investigación en sí.

—Lo cierto Bella –prosiguió diciendo Marco—, es que toda tu historia es muy extraña y como agente que soy del FBI no puedo dejar de ser profesional ni por un momento y esa historia que me contaste… ¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana ese hombre, que decía quererte tanto, dejó de hacerlo? ¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana dejó a su hija y a ti empantanadas, si esa no era su forma de ser tal y como me has contado? ¿Por qué tu hermano dejó de ser tu hermano? ¿Por qué Rosalie te dijo que ya estaba harta, que iba a coger a sus hijos y a tus padres y venir a verte? Creo que Alice tiene razón Bella, aquí hay algo —dijo Marco para concluir con su elocuente exposición de los hechos.

—Concuerdo con mi padrino Bella —intervino Jasper en ese momento—, hay algo que se nos escapa en este asunto.

—Además Bella –volvió a insistir Marco —, que te ofrezcan ese puesto en este momento, puede ser muy conveniente. Por lo que tú me contaste, seguro que hay una mano negra que siempre te ha impedido volver a tu pueblo con tu familia y marido. Sospecho que es la misma persona que te separó de Edward y, si tú me lo permites Bella, voy a estar pendiente de este asunto y en el momento en que alguien intente impedir que regreses, ahí estaré yo para evitarlo, claro… en caso de que quisieras volver.

—Tienes mi permiso Marco —le dije confiando plenamente en él—, la verdad es que yo… no sé qué pensar. Si queréis que os diga la verdad, al principio yo también me hice todas esas preguntas pero al no tener respuesta para ellas y ser solo eso, preguntas sin respuestas, las dejé aparcadas en un rincón de mi mente. Pero mi subconsciente me sigue gritando que hay algo raro en el comportamiento de Edward, tal vez el me mintió por alguna razón que tuviera que ver con lo que me contáis, tal vez aún me quiera. Pero por otro lado no sé, no creo que tengáis razón, yo sé lo que me dijo –concluí apesadumbrada.

—Sí, pero a veces hay que ver más allá de lo que parece que hay –dijo Jasper —Bella, dices que Edward cuando habló contigo te llamó Isabella, ¿no?, ¿no podría ser esa una clave para explicarte de alguna forma que no creyeras lo que oías?

—No lo sé Jasper, yo… estoy muy aturdida.

De repente la esperanza volvió a renacer en mi interior, la esperanza de que tal vez todo había sido una mentira, que Edward actuó así para protegerme, pero eso también significaba una cosa y es que estaba metido hasta las cejas en este asunto, al igual que Emmet. ¿Cómo es posible?, ¿Qué les podía haber llevado al punto de meterse en asuntos turbios?, pero también podía significar que me quería, madre mía que lío…

—¿Sabes qué, Marco? –dije resuelta—,yo he pasado todo este tiempo preguntándome lo mismo y negándome a indagar por miedo a encontrar lo que no quería, pero creo que ya es hora de cambiar eso.

—¿Y qué harás con lo del traslado, Bella? –preguntó Carlisle.

— Bella —dijo Esme esperanzada–, di que sí, por favor.

—Primero hablaré con Rosalie y con lo que saquemos en claro, lo aceptaré o no. Créeme Marco, si hay una mínima posibilidad de que todo esto sea una farsa y tal vez Edward aún me quiera, tengo que averiguarlo, así que investiga lo que quieras, pero aceptaré o no, según lo que hable con Rosalie —añadí con mi decisión tomada. Pero había una cosa que Marco dijo, más bien que no dijo…

—Esto, por cierto… una cosita, dices que te gustaría volver a Forks y has mencionado a mi familia y a los padres de Rosalie y de Edward.

—Bella, hay algo que te hemos ocultado —dijo Marco—, más bien os lo hemos ocultado a todos, pero sobre todo a ti. Nosotros somos originarios de Forks, ¿de verdad que nunca has relacionado mi apellido con el de Aro y Marco?

— ¡Anda!—dije, dándome cuenta de repente—, pensé que era una coincidencia.

— Pues no lo es —siguió diciendo —Aro y Cayo son mis hermanos y Rosalie, la madre de tu amiga, era mi hermanastra.

—¿Qué? —volvimos a preguntar todos a la vez, sorprendidos por aquella declaración.

—Todo el mundo en el pueblo cree que Rosalie Vulturi, después Rosalie Hale, era una prima nuestra lejana, pero era mentira. Era hija natural de mi padre, producto de una relación extramatrimonial que mi padre mantuvo durante mucho tiempo con una mujer a la que por lo visto quiso mucho. Esa mujer murió sospechosamente en extrañas circunstancias, y mi padre nos impuso la presencia de Rose en casa y nos obligó a todos, mi madre incluida, que la tratáramos como a una hermana o hija más. Ni mi madre, ni Aro ni Cayo aceptaron nunca eso y ni que decir tiene que la odiaban y le hacían la vida imposible. Pero a mí siempre me cayó bien Rossie, ella no tenía la culpa y la quería de verdad. Me dolió muchísimo saber de su muerte. Todavía no comprendo los motivos que llevaron a Aro a adoptar a su hija, supongo que por mantener la buena fama en el pueblo o… como una vía para su venganza.

Aro y Cayo nunca nos gustaron, nunca, ni nos gustaba la forma en la que actuaban y trataban a las personas. Por eso me junté con William y mi hermana, que ya estaba enamorada de él, se venía conmigo y así entablamos amistad con tus padres, con Didyme —dijo mirando a su esposa con amor—, y con Edward y Elizabeth. Nos convertimos en los mejores amigos e íbamos siempre juntos a todos los lados. Pero verás… ¿cómo te digo esto? Elizabeth, antes de que llegara Edward al pueblo, era novia de Aro. Lizzie, como todos la llamábamos, estaba más que harta de él, de su posesividad, de su forma de tratarla, vamos si fuera hoy día, esa forma de tratarla tendría un nombre –yo bufé al oírlo, si había algo que había aprendido a odiar con todas mis fuerzas en mi trayectoria como médico, era el maltrato, viniere de donde viniera.

—Cuando apareció Edward – seguía contándonos Marco—, se enamoraron locamente y Aro lucho con uñas y dientes contra él para quitarlo de su camino. Aro tenia la ayuda de mi hermano pero Edward contaba con nosotros. Al final terminaron casándose.

—Durante la boda de los padres biológicos de Edward, Aro juró vengarse de todos –prosiguió contándonos y yo escuchaba en estado de shock—. Unos días después, Didyme y yo fuimos sometidos al chantaje más vil y cruel que pudiera existir.

—Dos días después de que Edward y Lizzie se casaran –empezó Didyme que había vuelto a incorporarse al grupo tras dejar a mi hija viendo una película – recibí una nota de tu madre explicando que tenía algo que decirme y no quería hablar por teléfono, y que nos encontráramos en un bar que frecuentábamos en Port Ángeles. Cuando llegué allí no había nadie y tras esperar un rato, llame a Renée para preguntar qué pasaba. Renée me dijo que ella no sabía nada y que no me había enviado ninguna nota. Molesta por lo que creía que era una broma de mal gusto de mis amigos recogí mis cosas para marcharme de ahí. Pero en ese momento tres tipos empezaron a meterse conmigo y consiguieron llevarme a un descampado próximo y allí bueno…Por suerte, le dejé dicho a mi madre donde iba a estar, y Marco al pasarse por casa y saberlo, quiso sorprendernos a Renée y a mí.

—Mientras iba hacia allá –añadió Marco –Renée me llamó por teléfono para avisarme de que algo raro pasaba, así que aceleré lo más que pude.

—Marco llegó en el momento justo y menos mal. Como puedes imaginarte hubo una pelea y la policía de Port Ángeles nos detuvo. Milagrosamente, el abogado de mi suegro apareció para sacarnos de ahí.

—Cuando volví a mi casa —prosiguió Marco el relato donde Didyme lo había dejado —, mis hermanos me dijeron que había sido cosa suya para demostrarme que podían hacer daño a la que, por aquel entonces, era mi novia, mucho daño chicos, si yo no accedía a ponerme de su lado en todo lo que a ellos se les ocurriera hacer contra mis amigos. Esa misma noche y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, cogí a Didyme y nos marcharnos del pueblo. No volví a saber más de mis amigos ni de mis hermanos. Decidí olvidarme de Forks y de todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese pueblo. Cuando entré en el FBI y empecé a tener un puesto de más responsabilidad —continuó contándonos mientras el resto estábamos completamente en shock por todo lo que estábamos oyendo—, me planteé la posibilidad de investigar a ver si conseguía algo contra ellos, y empecé a hacerlo por mi cuenta. Era como una especie de venganza personal. Pero son muy listos y tenían todos los cabos bien atados, no sabía por donde cogerlos. Y no podía iniciar una investigación oficial sólo con lo que tenía. Mi investigación privada continúo sin éxito todos estos años. Hasta que te encontré Bella, y por ti supe que tanto los padres de Rose como los de Edward habían muerto en ese accidente de coche.

—Al contarme esa historia sobre Edward, el hijo de mi amigo, el que luchó por su amor hasta el final, no podía creerme que un hijo de un hombre así, pudiera haberle hecho eso a una mujer y menos a su mujer y a su hija. Me sentí muy culpable por no haber podido hacer algo contra ellos antes y que como resultado de mi, digamos ineptitud, tres de mis amigos y mi propia hermana habían muerto y el resto junto a sus hijos posiblemente fueran víctimas de un chantaje. Así que empecé a investigar más a fondo ampliando la investigación hacia tu familia. Bella, tu hermano Emmet compró unas tierras para construir una casa a su mujer, Aro le prestó el dinero y a partir de ahí… fue cuando Edward te dejó.

— ¿Estás queriéndome decir que a lo mejor mi familia y Edward son víctimas de un chantaje? – dije yo con voz temblorosa, bueno toda yo era un puro temblor. A mi lado vi como Esme, Carlisle y Alice contenían un grito

—Sí, y el hecho de que tu familia esté incluida dentro de la investigación, no es más que una maniobra legal para protegerlos de las sospechas de Tanya y mis hermanos. Bella —continuó hablando Marco—no sé si te das cuenta de lo peligroso de la situación, pero además quiero llamar tu atención sobre algo más. Yo me fui del pueblo porque no estuve dispuesto a someterme al chantaje de mis hermanos. Me pregunto si Aro y Tanya no han sometido a un chantaje igual a Edward y Emmet, es decir, amenazaron con hacerte daño o algo así y por eso Edward te dejó. Además, hemos descubierto que por aquel entonces, mira tú qué casualidad, tanto Edward, como Emmet y tu padre fueron investigados por abuso de autoridad en el ejercicio de sus funciones y al mismo tiempo tú estuviste a punto de ser despedida. Esta investigación contra tu padre y hermanos se archivó en el momento en que Edward te dejó. Las fechas coinciden y en ese tiempo a ti te comunicaron que no te iban a despedir y que mantenían tú puesto de trabajo. ¿No te dice algo todo esto?

—Sí, me dice que mañana mismo tengo que llamar a Rose —contesté tomando en ese mismo instante una decisión.

Al día siguiente llamé a Rosalie y después de algunos minutos de desconcierto por la historia que le estaba contado y llevada por la ira de que creyera que su marido y cuñado estaban metidos en asuntos turbios, me contó toda la verdad. Entonces no lo dudé, acepté aquel puesto que se me había ofrecido junto con la oportunidad de hacer algo para poder volver a estar juntos. Para poder volver a recuperar su amor.

Marco me dijo días después, que había habido muchos movimientos por parte de Tanyay Aro para que me revocaran la plaza. Claro Tanya debía estar echando chispas ante la posibilidad de que regresara. Ahora no tenía la más mínima duda de porque Edward y yo nunca habíamos conseguido una plaza juntos. Marco dijo que no me preocupara, que si sus hermanos y sobrina se creían con poder suficiente para evitar que regresara, él, que verdaderamente sí lo tenía ya había empezado a mover sus hilos para que yo no tuviera problemas en regresar a Forks. Tenía miedo de que algo nos pasara a la niña y a mí, aunque pensaba que después de lo que contó Rosalie, mi obligación era ir allí y plantar cara. Pero decidió velar por mi seguridad sobre todo después del incidente con el coche, así que a partir de ese día, un equipo completo de agentes del FBI estaban día y noche encima de mi hija y de mí protegiéndonos. Además ya tenían una nueva arma para ir contra Aro y contra Tanya. Había muchos motivos por los que Aro podía acabar arruinado y en la cárcel y Tanya ya no tendría armas contra Edward.

Fin del _flashback_

Tan sumergida estaba yo en mis pensamientos, que no me acordé que Alice me estaba esperando con la comida. Recogí rápidamente y me dirigí a la cafetería. Al llegar vi a Alice y a Rose con mi hija, mis sobrinos y ¿Edward? Fuimos hacia donde estaba Rose y nos fijamos que Edward estaba en la barra con los niños.

—¿Qué hace aquí?—le pregunté a Rose, pensaba que después de volver con mi hija la dejaría con Rose y se quedaría con mi madre.

—Digamos que ya ha tomado una decisión —me contestó Rose enarcando las cejas.

—¿Y?—pregunté ansiosa y con todo mi cuerpo expectante.

—Bueno, tú misma lo verás, aunque con los diablillos…

—Pues llévatelos Rose, llevároslos Alice y tú –le pedí.

—No le presionemos Bella, si le vemos dispuesto me los llevo ¿vale?

—Hola mamá —me saludó mi niña dándome un beso—, me lo he pasado muy bien, Alec y Jane se han quedado petrificados en el sitio al ver a papá —noté que mi hija tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos. Estaba feliz.

—Hola tía —dijeron mis sobrinos –, sí es verdad, no veas que cara se les ha puesto ja,ja,ja —me di cuenta de que Edward me miraba ansioso.

—Hola —les dije—. ¿Os habéis portado bien con… con Edward?

—Sí, hemos sido muy buenos, por eso papá nos ha comprado este helado—dijo mi hija.

—Lo siento Bella, a lo mejor tú… no sé –dijo mirándome dudoso y pasándose la mano por el pelo. Cuánto había echado de menos ese gesto…

—No tranquilo, no pasa nada —le dije—, yo también le compro helados y golosinas cuando se porta bien. _Pero__no__antes__de__la__comida__, _pensé para mis adentros

—Yo voy a ver qué como. ¿Qué te traigo Bella? –dijo Alice. ¿Qué no se suponía que estaba muerta de hambre y se había adelantado? Claro el hambre se pasa cuando se cotillea con una amiga de otra amiga. ¿Qué me estaba perdiendo?

—Pues un sándwich de algo y un café, muy cargado – dije no muy segura del café porque con los nervios…

—Supongo que estaréis cansadas, esta noche me puedo quedar yo con mamá —se ofreció Edward.

—No —le contesté—, de todas las maneras tengo que quedarme, soy el médico ¿recuerdas? Si pasa buena noche ya descansaré en el sillón de la habitación.

—Bella, yo quisiera hablar contigo —me dijo de repente pasándose la mano por el pelo de nuevo, y todo mi cuerpo entró en ebullición.

—¿Y de que quieres hablarme Edward? — dije intentando sonar calmada.

—Rose, ¿podríais…? —pidió mirando a Rose y Alice que venía con las bandejas de comida.

— Sí –dijeron las dos a la vez. Alice dejó la bandeja con mi comida frente a mí, cogió a mi hija de la mano al tiempo que Rose hacia lo mismo con sus hijos y se marcharon dejándonos solos…

* * *

><p>Bueno pues por fin...al siguiente capitulo hablan ¿Que pasará? No se vosotras pero yo estoy deseando saberlo.<p>

Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews:

Sara-Cris Cullen, Ana Bella Cullen, Vailinight, Iare, saraes, Ssil, Iare, PattyQ, ludgardita,carlita16 ,Paaameeelaaa ,JosWeasleyC ,Cullen Vigo ,Pam Malfoy Black ,Saha Denali ,Angie Masen ,NuRySh ,yolabertay ,anamart05 lizzy90 Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tany cullen , yasmin-cullen ,aizen63 , codigo twilight, Areli Pattirson .

Gracias también a todas por añadirme a alertas y favoritos.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de la magnifica SM. Yo solo he jugado con ellos para crear esta mi primera historia. Solo el personaje de Gaby es de mi cosecha.****

**He de deciros que este y el que viene son dos capítulos muy emotivos. En concreto este me ha costado mucho escribirlo para que quedara perfecto, menos mal que he contado con la inestimable ayuda de mi beta a la que le doy las gracias desde aquí. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 : Enfrentando la verdad<strong>

**Pov ****Bella**

Rose y Alice se marcharon con los niños y nosotros dos nos quedamos a solas. Se le veía nervioso. Me miraba directamente a la cara con esos preciosos ojos verdes, tan profundos.

—Bella yo… hay algo que quiero decirte, que tienes que saber, pero no sé por dónde empezar —dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo en un claro gesto de nerviosismo…

—Pues yo diría que por el principio ¿no? –le contesté intentando animarle.

— ¿Te acuerdas cuando me llamaste y me dijiste que o bien te cambiaban de hospital o bien te despedían? —me preguntó ansioso.

—Sí, claro que me acuerdo, tú me prometiste venir a apoyarme, a estar conmigo y nunca lo hiciste –le contesté con cierto tono de reproche.

—Bella –empezó a contar —ese día yo decidí pedir una excedencia y venirme aquí contigo definitivamente. Pero… ese día cambiaron muchas cosas. En realidad, ya habían empezado a cambiar antes de mi llamada. Bella, ese día yo te llamé como siempre lo hacía para hablar contigo, pero también para contarte que Emmett podría quedarse en la calle, pues Aro le reclamaba el dinero que le prestó para comprar unas tierras que adquirió y construirle una casa a Rose; pero al decirme lo que te pasaba, decidí contártelo cuando nos viéramos…

—Llegué a la comisaría y les conté a tu padre y a tu hermano la decisión que había tomado. Emmett decidió entonces que tanto Rose como él se venían con nosotros. Los cuatro juntos a empezar de nuevo en algún sitio. Pero Charlie tenía una información que echó por tierra esos planes. Servicios Internos nos estaba investigando a los tres por abuso de autoridad en el ejercicio de nuestra profesión y podíamos ser despedidos. Nuestra decisión de irnos seguía en pie, pero teníamos que esperar a que acabara la investigación. Yo estaba cada vez más seguro de que alguien estaba trabajando en contra nuestra para jorobarnos la vida, y así se lo hice saber a papá y a Emmett. Emmett dijo que era una tontería, que sólo era un cúmulo de casualidades, pero Charlie nos sorprendió contándonos una historia del pasado…

—Pasaron los días y nada se solucionaba. Aro seguía reclamando a Emmett el dinero, la cantidad completa, cantidad que no podíamos juntar. Tú seguías con la espada de Damocles sobre tu cabeza y nuestra investigación seguía en marcha. Cuando hablaba contigo, no quería agobiarte más, por eso es que me mostraba tan distante —dijo mirándome con dulzura. Yo no pude hacer otra cosa que mirarlo con tristeza; todo lo que me estaba contando me hacía recordar lo mal que me hizo sentir, la frialdad con la que me trataba por aquel entonces. Esto contestaba todos esos dolorosos porqués que me carcomieron durante mucho tiempo y que dejaron una herida profunda en mi corazón; aunque por otra parte, me dolía saber que no contó conmigo…

—Pues podías haberlo hecho, quizás yo también hubiera podido contribuir con dinero o pedírselo a alguien. También soy parte del grupo ¿o no?—le reproché haciéndole ver lo enfadada y dolida que estaba; y es que lo estaba, sobre todo por haberme dejado de lado y no haber contado conmigo antes de tomar la decisión que cambió nuestras vidas.

—Por favor –me cortó —deja las discusiones para luego, sino te digo esto de corrido nunca lo haré ¿ok?—me pidió sujetándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos, se le veía verdaderamente angustiado.

—Está bien, lo siento, continua… –me disculpé intentando calmarle.

—Pues como te iba diciendo —prosiguió—, las cosas estaban cada vez peor. Y cuando todo parecía acabado, apareció Aro y su solución.

—Me llamó por teléfono a la comisaria para decirme que quería hablar conmigo sobre la deuda de mi hermano y qué cuándo podríamos vernos. Yo le pregunté si le venía bien en ese momento pues me había dejado intrigado y por otro lado estaba deseoso de acabar con esta situación. El me dijo que de acuerdo, que cuanto antes mejor, así que dejé a Emmett al mando sin explicarle a donde iba y me fui hacia el banco.

Salí de la oficina muy mosqueado –continúo contándome. Se le veía súper nervioso, no hacía más que echarse el pelo para atrás con la mano y todo él estaba temblando—, mientras caminaba hacia su oficina me preguntaba que querría de mí.

—Me saludó muy cordialmente, con esa cordialidad fría típica de él, ¿recuerdas?—me preguntó. Yo asentí—. Me dijo que quería hablar conmigo porque quizás con un poco de colaboración por mi parte, se podría olvidar del tema de Emmett y, por supuesto, solucionar ese desagradable asunto referente a la investigación a la que estábamos siendo sometidos, y de paso mover sus hilos para que a ti ni te despidieran ni te trasladaran, sino que te dejasen dónde estabas. Yo escuchaba atónito y bastante mosqueado, no podía creer que estuviera tan informado de todo y mucho menos que pudiera solucionarlo, así que le pregunté cómo podría él hacer todo eso y que tendría que hacer a cambio. Su respuesta me dejo helado.

—Me dijo que olvidaría la deuda de Emmett a cambio de que me divorciase de ti y me casase con su hija.

— Maldito… —empecé a decir llena de ira por lo que estaba oyendo, ya lo sabía porque Rose me lo había contado, pero eso no quitaba que al escucharlo de nuevo sintiera la misma rabia, pero Edward me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me callara. Ya me había dicho que quería soltar todo de un tirón, pero es que ante lo que estaba oyendo… ya lo sabía de acuerdo… pero no lo podía evitar.

—Pero no sólo era casarme con ella, Bella, el muy maldito me exigía que no podría divorciarme nunca de Tanya porque en el caso de que lo hiciera, la deuda volvería a recaer sobre tu hermano.

Le miré de hito en hito, escuchar eso de sus propios labios era más duro que escucharlo de Rosalie. Le sostuve la mirada durante un instante y vi reflejado en sus ojos todo el dolor que sentía y que había sentido durante estos cinco horribles años. Me había preparado un buen discurso que soltarle cuando llegara la ocasión, pero viéndole así, me había quedado sin palabras.

–Supongo –continuó con el relato —que te preguntarás como es que eso me fue suficiente para acceder y lo entiendo, pero la oferta no solo incluía a Emmett, también serían archivados los casos que se habían levantado, casualmente, sobre nosotros y tú no serias despedida. Claro que todavía quedaba una última condición y esa era que tú nunca podrías saber la verdad. Tenias que creer que yo te dejaba porque de verdad me había enamorado de Tanya.

—Edward –musité sin llegar a salir de mi asombro, no sabía que decir, sigo diciendo que ya me sabia la historia de boca de la propia Rose pero no dejaba de ser una locura, esto sin duda confirmaba muchas de las teorías que Marco tenia, pero… aún así—, entiendo tu postura Edward, pero aun así, ¿cómo fuiste capaz?— le pregunté y de nuevo sentí como mi pecho se desgarraba —, como dijiste en un principio nos podíamos haber ido a otro lugar, todos, donde ellos no podrían separarnos...

—Bella —me contestó pasándose la mano por el pelo dejando ver claramente el estado de nerviosismo en el que se encontraba –no es sólo eso, hay más. También me amenazó con que si tú algún día te enterabas de la verdad, acabaría de un plumazo con tu carrera y acabarías en la calle sin poder nunca ejercer.

—Yo cada vez estaba más abrumado y aterrorizado y le pregunté que ganaba él con esto. Su respuesta no sólo me dejo paralizado, sino que parecía que me hubieran dado una droga de esas cuyos efectos son que oyes todo pero no te puedes mover. No sé si sabes a que me refiero.

—Soy médico Edward, claro que conozco ese tipo de drogas y sé sus efectos —le contesté de modo muy conciliador y bajito, como el que empleaba Jasper para tranquilizar a las personas.

—Me contestó que en cierto modo lo hacía por venganza. Por lo visto en el pasado el quiso mucho a una mujer que le dejó plantado, después de años de novios, para casarse con otro. Dijo que lo hacía también por su hija que estaba enamorada de mí y quería evitar que sufriera como él lo había hecho. Añadió que siendo familia, puede que en el futuro pudiera beneficiarse de nuestra posición como policías, sobre todo de Charlie.

—Y entonces fue cuando casi me desmayo. No tenía ni idea de que hablaba ni que tenía esto que ver con una venganza. Viendo mi expresión se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza y simplemente me dijo que juró hace mucho tiempo que lo haría, que les preguntara a mis padres. Yo no me lo podía creer, cada vez estaba más impactado. Con una sonrisa amable pero tan fría y cruel que hacía que se me helaran todos los huesos, me dijo que me lo pensara pero que no tenía otra salida y así dio por finalizada la conversación.

—Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a terminarla aún. Le pregunté si Tanya sabía todo esto con la ligera esperanza de que hubiera algo de cordura en esa rubia cabeza oxigenada. Y la respuesta me dejó otra vez como drogado. Tanya lo sabía, y estaba esperando su llamada para saber que había decidido.

—Desesperado y escandalizado al mismo tiempo, le dije que yo no podía decidir una cosa así tan rápido y de esa forma. Le pregunté si como padre estaba dispuesto a ver sufrir a su hija casándose con un hombre que jamás la podría querer y que además a partir de ese momento la odiaría con todas sus fuerzas

—Me contestó que era un riesgo que su hija corría, que ya lo había consultado con ella antes de hacerme la proposición y que Tanya estaba segura y él también de que cambiaría de opinión, que sabría ver a su hija como la mujer que verdaderamente me merecía, una vez me hubiera olvidado de ti. Como si eso fuera posible –añadió con una sonrisa amarga.

—No me lo podía creer parecía estar viviendo una pesadilla mi amor, de verdad. Una ola desconocida de ira me invadió por todo el cuerpo y le desafié preguntándole que sucedería si me negaba. Lo que me respondió acabó de matarme, Bella. Me contestó que los accidentes ocurren y que me acordara que les pasó a mis padres y a los de Rose. Y añadió que quién podía asegurarme a mí, que tú y Gabriela algún día de camino al colegio o al trabajo… y dejó la frase sin concluir, pero yo la entendí perfectamente, os estaba amenazando, me estaba insinuando que el accidente de mis padres no fue fortuito. Pero cuando expresé la pregunta en voz alta, me dijo con fingida inocencia que le había entendido mal, que sólo había dicho que los accidentes existían, nada más.

—Edward yo… entiendo cómo te sentiste, pero rendirte así sin luchar—le recriminé una vez más.

—No me rendí tan fácilmente Bella—me contestó mirándome a los ojos de nuevo con una mirada penetrante y tan derrotada que se me cayó el alma a los pies.

—Salí de allí con el alma paralizada por el terror—continuó—, llegué a la comisaría de policía como un zombi. Emmett y Charlie en seguida se dieron cuenta y me preguntaron con la inquietud pintada en la cara que me sucedía.

—Le pregunté a tu padre directamente si Renée había sido alguna vez novia de Aro. Charlie me contó que no había sido Renée si no Elizabeth, mi madre biológica. Por lo visto era novia de Aro desde muy pequeños pero no la trataba muy bien y ella estaba harta, tan harta que sus amigos viendo a su vez como la trataba, la incitaban a dejarle. Por lo visto ejercía con ella algo así como un maltrato psicológico, diciéndole que era una miseria humana y que se alegrara de que alguien se ocupara de ella.

—¡Por dios! –bufé yo sin poderlo evitar. Sabía que había prometido escucharle sin chistar, pero no podía evitar meter baza de vez en cuando y ese tema en cuestión, como médico y mujer que era lo llevaba muy mal. Lo odiaba.

—Por lo visto —continuó hablando ignorando mi bufido, y haciendo un intento por cogerme una mano que yo consentí—, Elizabeth no se atrevía a dejarlo, pero cuando mi padre llegó a Forks y se enamoraron lo hizo sin contemplaciones. Aro, el día de su boda, les juró que se vengaría de todos sus amigos por ayudarles.

—Charlie me dijo que siempre pensó que el accidente de nuestros padres pudo ser provocado en base a esa amenaza, pero no quedaron pruebas pues misteriosamente el coche se incendió.

—Emmett que hasta ese momento había permanecido callado escuchando, me preguntó qué pasaba, que porqué tenía que salir a la luz esta historia del pasado ahora precisamente. Le contesté que Aro me estaba intentado chantajear y les conté todo lo que había hablado con él.

—_Definitivamente__, __no__, _dijo Emmet muy resuelto, cuando terminé mi explicación. Decía que le daba igual lo que nos pasara, con tal de que estuviéramos todos juntos, así nos tuviéramos que ir de este pueblo; así tuviéramos que cambiar de nombre y de país. Pero yo estaba desesperado y le dije que no era tan fácil pues Aro era muy poderoso y nos perseguiría allí donde fuéramos, que nunca nos dejaría en paz. Además estaba la amenaza contra vosotras, eso es lo que me tenía más atemorizado, si hubieras estado allí o yo aquí y pudiera protegerte pero así… Y encima mi padre me confirmó lo que Aro me había insinuado, que el accidente no había sido fortuito. Me quedé unos momentos muy pensativo… si pudiera llegar hasta ti sin que se enteraran.

—Emmett seguía en sus trece y se preguntaba mas a si mismo que a nosotros que tendría que haber alguna solución o bien podríamos denunciarlo. Pero era la palabra de un hombre poderoso y respetable contra la de tres agentes acusados de abuso de autoridad e investigados por eso.

—Entonces se me ocurrió hablar con Tanya a ver si la convencía. Que equivocado estaba. Desde el momento en que entró por la puerta de la cafetería con un modelito que lo decía todo, sabía que esa conversación era inútil y así lo confirmé.

—Rose, que había pedido permiso en la escuela para salir, y Emmett estaban conmigo, apoyándome. Nos saludo de forma que a ella la parecía coqueta, a mi me pareció asqueroso. Y nos informó sin darnos tiempo a nada que estaba de acuerdo con su padre en todo. Me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí desde que era una niña y que ya tuvo que aguantar nuestro noviazgo y posterior matrimonio. No te voy a decir las palabras que dijo de ti porque no quiero que las escuches, pero si te diré que eso terminó de encender la mecha que estaba prendida en mí, aunque Rose se me adelantó preguntándole si estaba loca. Y ella tan tranquila le respondió que aprendería a quererla y que lo único que tenía que hacer era olvidarte.

—Incapaz de aguantar más la rabia que sentía, le exigí más que decirle, que no te insultara, que eso no se lo consentiría jamás y después intenté explicarle que jamás la podría querer, que lo sentía pero que mi corazón ya estaba ocupado y que si me obligaba a hacer esto, la odiaría todos y cada uno de los días que tuviera que estar casado con ella y que por supuesto se quitara de la cabeza que hiciéramos vida…

Llegados a este punto, vi como dejó la frase cortada y bajó la cabeza rehuyendo mis ojos, adiviné en seguida de que se trataba y comprendí porque no quería hablar de ese tema, de verdad que era duro, muy duro, no sólo para él el decírmelo, sino también para mí el escucharlo.

—Me contestó que yo vería lo que hacía pero que si no colaboraba, sólo tendría que hacer una llamadita a su padre y…

—Me enfrenté a ella con una ira que no reconocía en mí –siguió contándome —y la reté diciéndole que tú no estarías sola, que me iba a por ti en ese mismo momento. Pero me hizo ver una cruda realidad. En primer lugar me insinuó que a lo mejor no llegaba a tiempo dejándome abierta la posibilidad de que ya tuvieras alguien aquí vigilándote, sólo esperando una orden. Me estremecí al pensarlo. Además si la investigación prosperaba los tres seriamos expulsados del cuerpo y tú también quedarías en la calle.

—Me preguntó con esa horrible voz que tiene, si pensaba vivir contigo y con la niña debajo de un puente. Me levanté de mi asiento tirando la silla al suelo, incapaz de seguir allí por más tiempo, no sin antes decirle que fuera ella misma a ver a su maravilloso padre y le dijera que no había trato, que ya saldríamos adelante como fuera pero que a mí no me chantajeaba nadie. Salí de allí crispado, enfurecido, aterrorizado, no sabría describirte con palabras todo lo que sentía, era demasiado. Emmett y Rosalie me siguieron.

—Emmett me felicitó por como la había enfrentado, palmeándome la espalda. Me pidió que no me rindiera, que alguna solución habría y la encontraríamos juntos. Rosalie me preguntó si pensaba decirte lo que sucedía y, ahora veo que me equivoqué, pero mi postura fue la de no decirte nada para no preocuparte hasta no llegar hasta ti. Rose no estaba de acuerdo, me dijo que te enfadarías muchísimo y yo también lo sabía pero por lo menos estarías tranquila hasta que llegáramos a vosotras. Les pedí que me dejaran un momento a solas para calmarme pues de verdad estaba muerto de miedo.

—Pero a pesar del terror que sentía en esos momentos no estaba dispuesto a ceder tan pronto Bella, pensaba llegar hasta ti lo más deprisa que pudiera. Éramos policías, sabríamos defendernos y defenderos y además siempre podríamos hablar con los compañeros de Port Ángeles. Regresé de nuevo a casa donde todos me esperaban y les conté mi decisión, al fin y al cabo esa decisión también les afectaba a ellos.

—Todos me dijeron por unanimidad que no cediera, que estaban dispuestos a ayudarme. Formaríamos un frente unido como una familia que éramos. Emmett decía que muy bien, que nos quedábamos todos en la calle, ¿y qué? Que él prefería estar viviendo bajo un puente que vivir así. Que podríamos marcharnos a otro país, a alguno en donde no llegara el poder de Aro. Rose y Renée insistían en que te avisáramos, pero yo seguía cabezota y terco con esa cuestión. Lo que hicimos fue ponernos en contacto con la policía de aquí. Nos dijeron que no nos preocupáramos, que estarían al pendiente, pero les hice prometer que no te dirían nada.

—Al día siguiente fui a hablar con Aro. Le dije que no aceptaba su proposición, que era una aberración y una locura. Le intente explicar de la mejor manera posible que no estaba enamorado de Tanya y que no me podía obligar. Le avisé de que mis compañeros de Jacksonville estaban al corriente y pendientes de ti. Le recordé que era policía y le dije que yo sabía cómo proteger a los míos y que si algo os pasaba iría a por él. Pero mi amenaza y el saber que aquí la policía ya estaba al tanto no parecieron hacer mella en él. Me miró impasible, imperturbable, me dijo que no lo conocía en absoluto ni sabía de lo que era capaz. Ignoró por completo mi amenaza recordándome que según la ley no se podían hacer falsos testimonios y menos yo como policía, que primero tendría que demostrar que había sido él.

—Me fui de allí aterrorizado por sus palabras, pero mi decisión ya estaba tomada no podía dejarte, eras, eres y siempre serás todo mi mundo Bella y sin ti se derrumbaría como un castillo de naipes —me dijo mientras me miraba con mucha ternura y aferrado a mi mano que no había soltado, parecía que para él era como su tabla de salvación.

—Con el pasar de los días parecía que todo se había calmado pues ni Tanya ni su padre volvieron a decirnos nada. Aunque por supuesto Aro cada vez le reclamaba a Emmett el dinero con más ímpetu, pero él resistía. La investigación seguía su curso. Ya habíamos sido llamados a una especie de vista previa, nos hicieron entregar la placa y el arma y nos suspendieron de empleo y sueldo hasta que no se demostrara si éramos culpables o no. Para colmo, cuando hablábamos por teléfono me decías que posiblemente te despidieran pues no encontraban ningún sitio en donde ubicarte. Yo seguía sin querer decirte nada de lo que estaba pasando allí, por eso me mostraba distante y frío, pero era una máscara para que no averiguaras que estaba preocupado por algo y me sonsacaras. Lo siento Bella, otro error más que añadir a la larga lista.

—Pero, aún así, seguíamos adelante con nuestro plan. Después de esa vista y sin importarnos si nos era favorable o no, teníamos pensado ir a la Comisaria de Seattle y presentar nuestra dimisión en ese mismo instante. Le estábamos haciendo creer a Aro que confiábamos en que la justicia prevalecería y todo saldría bien. Era como una especie de pasaporte, una decisión de última hora para evitar que Aro atentara contra vuestra vida, antes de darnos tiempo a llegar hasta vosotras. Ya teníamos los billetes preparados. E incluso habíamos pensado en huir al algún país de Europa, tal vez España o Francia, eso lo decidiríamos entre todos una vez te contáramos lo que pasaba. Porque te lo pensaba contar Bella una vez estuviera aquí contigo para protegeros.

—Te llamé para decirte que ya estaba todo arreglado para irme contigo tal y como habíamos quedado, pero no llegué a decirte nada. Te encontré muy nerviosa y a pesar de tu resistencia conseguí que me contaras aquel incidente. Me aterroricé de verdad mientras me decías que un coche te había intentado sacar de la carretera empujándote con la carrocería para hacer que cayeras por un precipicio. Pero que no había llegado la sangre al río porque una patrulla de la policía pasaba por allí interviniendo muy oportunamente y haciendo huir al coche agresor.

—La policía me dijo días después, que habían estado investigando y que se trataba de un conductor borracho, ahora veo que seguían órdenes tuyas de no decirme la verdad —dije yo exasperada por ese tema. Me acordaba perfectamente de aquel incidente. Llevaba a Gabriela al colegio antes de ir a trabajar y si no hubiera sido por la oportuna intervención de aquella patrulla podríamos haber muerto, pues a un lado de la carretera estaba el coche que me empujaba y al otro… un precipicio enorme, grandes rocas… y el mar.

—Te colgué muy bruscamente y de forma repentina porque tenía un verdadero ataque de nervios –prosiguió Edward volviendo a ignorar de nuevo mi comentario. Me di cuenta de que necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenía antes de meterse en un debate —. Fui a ver a Aro para confirmar mis sospechas y efectivamente me las confirmó dejándome claro que iba totalmente en serio y de lo que era capaz. Me preguntó impasible si había hablado contigo, que sentía el susto y que esperaba que no volviera a suceder.

—Y entonces me rendí, en ese momento me rendí, estaba derrotado. ¿De qué había servido ser policía? No había podido protegerte ni nunca podría, no me daría tiempo a llegar hasta ti. Aro seguro que nos estaría vigilando. Sabía que no me quedaba otra más que aceptar, era eso o que Emmett se quedara en la calle y nuestros padres, tú y yo también y como me descuidara un poco, a ti te pasaría algo peor. No podía ver a la familia que me había acogido con tanto cariño destruida, no podía verte destruida y quizás… muerta.

—Rose al enterarse de lo que iba a hacer se enfureció mucho. Intentó hacerme ver que indirectamente sí te había sabido proteger pues la policía alertados por mí os habían salvado. Pero la contesté que esta vez habían llegado a tiempo pero que ¿y la próxima? Me suplicó desesperada que te avisara y no me rindiera, que te iba a destrozar, que te enfadarías tanto conmigo que nunca llegarías a perdonarme. Pero yo en mi terquedad y mi terror no supe ver sus razones y aceptaba ese sacrificio con gusto con tal de que estuvierais con vida y bien. Rose me preguntó qué clase de vida era esa para ti. Que tú tenías derecho a saber lo que estaba pasando y a decidir sobre tu vida pues ya no eras una niña. Espera –pidió viendo como abría la boca para hablar, pues realmente este era uno de los puntos clave de la situación—. Si yo pensara que eres una niña no habríamos tenido una hermosa hija juntos –me dijo sonriéndome por primera desde que empezamos a hablar, acariciándome a la vez la cara con la mano que tenia libre.

—Te llamé por teléfono, tal y como me había obligado Tanya a hacer— siguió con una mano en mi cara acariciándola y la otra en mi mano, daba la impresión de que necesitaba tocarme—, no quería que nos viéramos y te lo dijera cara a cara pues ella sabía al igual que nosotros, que tú y yo éramos capaces de no decirnos nada y decirnos mucho a la vez sólo con mirarnos.

El resto ya lo sabes Bella. De la forma más cruel, te dije todas a aquellas blasfemias y barbaridades. Todas eran mentira mi amor. Yo nunca te he dejado de querer, nunca he dejado de pensar en ti. Te adoro Bella, siempre te he adorado y siempre te adoraré a ti y a nuestra hija y esa es la única verdad. No te puedes imaginar lo que sentí al comprobar que le habías hablado de mí a Gabriela. No puedo ni imaginarme el dolor que pudiste llegar a sentir ángel mío, allí sola, cuando te solté todas esas blasfemias.

—Bueno, no estaba exactamente sola, Alice estaba conmigo… —le expliqué intentado calmarle se le veía totalmente derrotado.

— Por favor —me cortó – déjame terminar… Cuando días después me mandaste los papeles de divorcio firmados se me desgarró, literalmente hablando, el corazón cuando descubrí en aquel sobre tu alianza y el anillo de mi madre que hacia tanto tiempo había puesto en tu dedo y que ahora me devolvías, junto a esa nota. El dolor que sentí jamás podría describirlo con palabras, era irreparable, tenía un nudo en el estómago y se abrió un vacío en mi pecho que todavía sigue y solo tu podrás cerrar —dijo con la mirada entristecida y fija en un punto, supongo que rememorando ese momento, pero al segundo, su rostro se volvió frío, duro, su expresión era de verdadero odio —no tuve más remedio que casarme con esa arpía, su famoso tío en su función de alcalde nos casó, pero para mí, Tanya no era mi mujer, sino aquella que sólo llevaba mi apellido, mi verdadera y auténtica mujer eras tú Bella, mi Bella —dijo llevándose mi mano hacia sus labios para besarla.

— Así llevo cinco años conviviendo con una mujer a la que desprecio y… —prosiguió sin soltar mi mano por lo que noté como se mojaba de repente debido a las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Aunque también note que dé nuevo se quedaba callado bruscamente, no me miraba directamente a la cara, como si hubiera algo que no me dijera, algo que todavía me ocultaba y yo ya sabía que era. Rose y mamá me lo habían dicho, no sin antes aplicarles el tercer grado, pero yo quería y necesitaba saber. Entendía su postura, no quería dañarme y eso decía mucho de él y el amor que sentía por mí, pero no había más remedio que afrontar toda la verdad.

—Tanya y Aro exigieron a Rosalie y a tus padres que cortaran todo contacto contigo – siguió diciéndome aferrado a mi mano y con mucha dificultad, le costaba hablar, pues seguía llorando —pero ya ves que ninguno de los tres hizo caso, ya sabes cómo son, sobre todo Rosalie. Tanya está al corriente de estas "escapadas" pero las tolera, yo creo que piensa que así te hace más daño, mi amor.

—Y esto nos trae al presente, Bella—me dijo mirándome a los ojos— Ahora viéndote de nuevo me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito y que te echo de menos. Al ver como Gabriela se abalanzaba en mis brazos y me llamaba papá, parte de ese agujero tan profundo que tengo en el corazón ha empezado a cerrarse. Ahora comprendo y me doy cuenta de lo cobarde que fui. Me doy cuenta de muchas cosas Bella. Perdóname por favor, te suplico y te ruego que me perdones ¿Podrás hacerlo Bella? Ya sé que no merezco tu perdón. Me siento tan sucio y mezquino por dentro. Pero te necesito, os necesito a las dos. Solo vosotras dos podréis redimirme, podréis limpiar mi alma, mi corazón y mi cuerpo. Sólo a vuestro lado podré volver a ser yo mismo, ir con la cabeza alta y dejar de sentir tanta vergüenza, porque os amo, a las dos. Incondicionalmente, sin reservas —me suplicaba mientras se levantaba de la silla y se arrodillaba en el suelo a mi lado con la cabeza puesta en mi regazo y llorando amargamente como un niño. Posiblemente toda la cafetería estaría mirándonos pero me daba igual.

* * *

><p>Se que debéis estar pensado cosas nada agradables de mi por dejaros así con esta intriga pero... ¿le perdonara?, ¿no le perdonará?. Solo tened en cuenta que Bella está muy dolida, comprende sus razones pero no las comparte y además queda cierto temita que a Bella la está carcomiendo por dentro y deben solucionar...<p>

Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews:

**Sara-Cris Cullen, Ana Bella Cullen, Vailinight, Iare, saraes, Ssil, Iare, Titi Cullen, Ale Snape, PattyQ, ludgardita,carlita16 ,Paaameeelaaa ,JosWeasleyC ,Cullen Vigo ,Pam Malfoy Black ,Saha Denali ,Angie Masen, NuRySh. yolabertay ,anamart05 lizzy90 Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tany cullen , yasmin-cullen ,aizen63 , codigo twilight, Areli Pattirson.**

Y gracias a aquellas que me han añadido a sus favoritos y alertas.


	9. Chapter 9

****DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que salen aquí me pertenecen, su creadora es la magnífica SM. Yo solo he jugado con ellos para crear esta mi primera historia. Solo el personaje de Gaby es de mi invención. ****

**Disfrutad el capítulo chicas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 : ¿Reconciliándonos?<strong>

**Pov Bella**

Le dejé llorar en mi regazo para que se desahogara antes de continuar con lo que tenía que decirle. Yo me hubiera tirado a sus brazos directamente, pero algo me lo impedía, sabía exactamente el que y eso era algo que tenía que solucionar. No en vano estos cinco años sin saber la verdad, me hicieron llorar en la soledad de mi habitación cada noche, cada una de las malditas noches pensando que él no me amaba, que la amaba a ella… El verle así, tan derrotado, me estaba desgarrando por dentro aun más de lo que estaba, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Había cosas que teníamos que arreglar y él tenía que comprender otras. Cuando se calmó, hice que se levantara y se volviera a sentar en la silla.

—He intentando perdonarte Edward, créeme que quiero hacerlo pero… de momento no puedo —le dije sinceramente apenas con un hilo de voz. El corazón se me rompió de nuevo en otros mil pedazos al ver su cara de decepción, de dolor—. Llevo intentando hacerlo desde el primer día en que Rosalie me contó toda la verdad, Edward. Sí, no me mires así –dije viendo la cara de sorpresa que ponía— ya lo sabía, pero necesitaba oírlo de tu propia boca, necesitaba que asumieras tu culpabilidad y… tu cobardía.

—De modo que lo sabías y me has dejado humillarme ante ti —dijo con el entrecejo fruncido y dejando escapar una cansada sonrisa —a pesar del tiempo, sigues conociéndome demasiado, Bella. Sabias de sobra que si yo no venía a ti a contártelo y me enteraba antes de que ya estabas al corriente, mi reacción hubiera sido horrible —dijo con amargura—, Bella yo… ¿qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?—me volvió a preguntar pasándose de nuevo la mano por un pelo cada vez más despeinado y enredado.

—¿Qué qué puedes hacer?– contesté cortante —. Te rendiste, luchaste pero te rendiste –le espeté sin poder evitar el dolor en mi voz—, hiciste lo que siempre haces, tomar una decisión sin contar conmigo. Edward, una relación es cosa de dos y tú decidiste por ambos. No contaste conmigo aunque era una decisión que también me afectaba a mí, desoíste las suplicas de Rose. Y además—me quedé pensando en cómo afrontar esta cuestión, mientras él me miraba con una tristeza desoladora, con una aflicción en los ojos imposible de describir…

—Edward –le dije muy, muy cautelosamente, pues era un asunto espinoso y a la vez lo que más me dolía—, sé que te has estado acostando con esa mujer. Obligué a Rose y a mamá a decírmelo. Tenía que saber, aunque saberlo me hiciera más daño aún —le dije tratando de tragar el nudo que atenazaba mi garganta. El me miró fijamente totalmente sorprendido y después bajó la cara completamente roja, avergonzado de que lo supiera y al mismo tiempo horrorizado. Supongo que se haría cargo del dolor que sentía yo al saber eso y por esa razón quería ocultármelo y era verdad. No me podía quitar de la cabeza el imaginarle haciéndole el amor a esa mujer. Besándola por donde me solía besar a mí, tocándola por donde me tocaba a mí… para excitarme…

Mientras me miraba, avergonzado, horrorizado, derrotado y dolido… sentía en ese momento la imperiosa necesidad de perdonarle, pero las imágenes que tenía grabadas en mi mente me detenían. Llevaba cinco años recreando en mi mente una película con imágenes demasiado explícitas de Edward con esa mujer y ahora no podía borrarlas tan fácilmente. Pero tenía que reconocer que a pesar de todo, a pesar del daño, del dolor, yo lo seguía queriendo y lo había echado de menos, más de lo que yo misma quería admitir.

— Bella, yo te juro que esa imaginación tuya es muy viva –me contestó adivinando, como siempre lo hacía, mis pensamientos y acariciándome la cara. Como amaba su contacto y cuanto tiempo sin él –nunca tomé parte activa en esa "obligación" que se me había impuesto —volvió a bajar el rostro totalmente avergonzado. Y yo trataba de disimular el dolor que sentía al oírle, pero había que enfrentar la verdad—. Simplemente me dejo hacer Bella, dejo que haga conmigo lo que quiera mientras yo permanezco con los ojos cerrados sintiendo asco e imaginando que eres tú para no vomitar. Solo consigo tener un orgasmo pensando en ti, me relajo y me dejo llevar por los recuerdos que tengo de ti y así consigo que mi cuerpo reaccione aunque solo sea un poco a pesar del asco que siento por Tanya , y aun así nunca es lo mismo porque no eres tú… porque mi cuerpo Bella solo te reconoce a ti, sólo responde ante ti, porque es tuyo —me dijo totalmente azorado, sin mirarme directamente, bajando la cara —me siento tan sucio —prosiguió con una mueca de dolor en su rostro—, yo… no quería decírtelo porque me siento avergonzado y además… no quería hacerte más daño.

Me quedé un rato callada, mirándole sin decir nada. Mi corazón empezó a latir de nuevo alegremente dentro de mí, sano y feliz por lo que acababa de oír, pero el pareció malinterpretar mi gesto.

—Ya me imaginaba algo así. Todos me decían que me ibas a perdonar, pero ya veo que no lo haces – agregó tomándome la mano de nuevo – Bella, no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir. Voy a luchar por ti, por las dos, no sé cómo voy a hacerlo pero lo haré, te lo juro, sólo necesito una oportunidad.

—El día que me dejaste y a pesar de mi corta edad estuvo a punto de darme un infarto —dije después de un momento de silencio, intentado de nuevo que entendiera porque me era tan difícil perdonarle— colapsé, me desmayé con el teléfono en la mano y ya puedes ir agradeciéndole a Alice que estuviera allí conmigo, que supiera ayudarme y que me llevara a urgencias. Ya puedes agradecerle que se quedara junto a mí todo este tiempo sacrificando incluso su propia vida. Hasta que apareció Jasper, gracias a dios. Me dejaste sola Edward, abandonada como a un perro, con un bebé al que sacar adelante y teniendo que trabajar para hacerlo, mientras tú te lo pasabas en grande con esa mujer —callé de repente al ver como se le contraía la cara debido al dolor que estaba sintiendo al oírme, pero con un gesto de la cara me animó para que continuara y yo deseaba decirlo todo, necesitaba desahogarme…

—Y así han pasado cinco años Edward –seguí diciendo—, cinco horribles años en los que no he dejado de recordar ni un solo instante cada una de las dolorosas palabras que me dijiste. Cinco años echándote de menos, odiándote por habernos dejado solas, amándote al mismo tiempo porque con las cosas del corazón nadie puede interferir, llorando, durmiendo poco y menos, llenando mi vacío en este hospital con guardias nocturnas interminables, porque cada vez que me echaba a dormir te veía a ti con esa mujer, besándola, haciéndole y diciéndole las mismas cosas que me decías y me hacías a mí.

—Así hasta el día en que me enteré de la verdad –seguí relatándole—, Rose me la dijo. Me enteré de todo dos días después de que Carlisle me propusiera regresar a Forks. Propuesta que por supuesto, y a pesar de la insistencia de todos, yo no pensaba aceptar. ¡Por Dios!, volver y tener que aguantar verte todo el día pegado a esa zorra. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Pero entonces Marco, un buen amigo, me informó de la investigación contra Aro y me hizo ver que había algo extraño en toda esta historia, así que llamé a Rose y me lo contó.

Entonces se me pasó todo el dolor y el rencor. Incluso llegué a entender lo que habías hecho, cómo y porqué lo habías hecho. Pero estoy muy enfadada contigo, no puedo olvidar y perdonar ciertas cosas Edward y volver contigo como si nada hubiera pasado—le dije intentando quitar de mi mente sin éxito, como siempre me pasaba, las imágenes de él con esa mujer—, no comparto tu postura ni lo que hiciste. Te va a costar Edward. Vas a tener que ganártelo. Te va a costar que volvamos a tener lo que un día teníamos. ¿Quién me garantiza si perdono y olvido ahora, que si algún día vuelve a surgir una situación como está vas a contar conmigo y a actuar como debes?

— Bella yo… tenía miedo… sé que tienes que estar enfadada —su expresión suplicante y aterrada me superaba—, yo aprendo de mis errores Bella, esto no volvería a suceder— me dijo suplicándome con la mirada.

—Demuéstrame entonces que es verdad. Enfrentemos el problema que tenemos entre manos –dije cortándole, pues aunque sabía que era inevitable la discusión, quería alargarla todo lo que pudiera hasta que los dos estuviéramos más calmados, por lo que cambié a un tema menos delicado para nosotros—. Rose y yo hemos estado hablando de lo que sucederá con su propiedad una vez Aro sea metido en la cárcel. Ese es el principal problema ahora.

—Parte sí, pero no del todo –contestó reticente a abandonar la conversación—, todavía queda el que vosotras seguiríais en peligro — siguió diciendo. Se veía claramente que su principal preocupación era nuestra seguridad. Tenía que decirle… pero no todavía.

—Con Aro en la cárcel, no lo creo, pero de eso hablaremos luego. Deberíamos ir por partes —le dije con un tono seco, necesitaba actuar más fría para no dejarme llevar por el inmenso deseo que tenía de refugiarme en sus brazos, aún no podía mostrar mi debilidad—mis abogados están trabajando desde que me enteré de la situación para ver la posibilidad de comprarle a Aro la propiedad. Pero no se deja embaucar. Si la investigación del FBI prospera y Aro es detenido y sus bienes expropiados, Marco me venderá la propiedad directamente antes de que pase a subasta. No sé cómo seria de legal ni como seria la maniobra. Pero para eso tengo abogados y personas que me asesoran.

—¿Qué?— dijo Edward asombrado— Bella, esas tierras valen un dineral, ni siquiera juntando los ahorros de papá y los míos conseguimos reunir el dinero.

—Yo tengo ese dineral, y ahora Edward no me voy a poner a explicarte de donde lo he sacado —le dije tajantemente. La verdad es que pensaba que Rose le había dicho algo.

—Ya, no me merezco explicaciones —dijo de una forma que me pareció un reproche y eso encendió la furia contenida que estaba dentro de mí y que estaba intentando controlar ¿Cómo se atrevía?

—No es eso, simplemente es una historia muy larga y tengo cosas más importantes que digerir en estos momentos, como por ejemplo el hecho de que por tu cobardía es porque nos vemos en esta situación tú, la niña y yo. ¿No pudiste haberme llamado? ¿Tan niña era para ti que no merecía siquiera que preguntaras a ver que quería hacer yo? – exploté ya sin poder aguantarme más.

—Bella te iban a despedir y amenazaba con matarte, ¿qué parte no has comprendido?, estaba aterrorizado —dijo con suplica en sus ojos.

—Pero podíamos haber llegado juntos a una solución. Podrías haberme avisado de lo que había y decirme que la policía de aquí estaba al tanto –contesté impasible ante su desesperación.

—Ya acudí a la policía y no sirvió de nada.

—Claro porque no les dejaste que me pusieran al corriente de la situación del mismo modo que tú no me lo contaste y además si me lo hubieras dicho, no habría hecho falta la dichosa protección, habría mandado todo a la porra y me habría ido al pueblo a enfrentarlo juntos.

—A la boca del lobo ¿no? , a destruir tu carrera —dijo con sarcasmo.

—A ganar una vida. ¿Sabes?, cuando me llamaste aquella vez para decirme todo eso que me dijiste, yo estaba haciendo las maletas. Había decidido dimitir, pero no te encontraba al teléfono así que decidí ir a ver qué pasaba. Entonces tú llamaste, menos mal que aun no había presentado mi carta de dimisión, porque entonces me hubiera quedado en la calle igual, sin trabajo, sin dinero, sin marido y con una hija a la que alimentar.

—¡Bella por dios, perdóname!—me gritó desesperado y se levantó de nuevo de la silla y se puso otra vez de rodillas ante mí, pero yo seguí impertérrita.

—¿Qué tengo que perdonar primero Edward, que me dejaras tirada, que no confiaras en mí como una persona adulta que soy o que te hayas estado acostando con esa zorra todo este tiempo?—le enumeré escupiendo todo ese veneno que había estado consumiéndome durante todos estos años— Edward, no te puedes ni imaginar lo que siento por dentro cada vez que pienso en esto último, ¿eres consciente de ello?—le dije con las lagrimas pugnado por salir de mis ojos…

—Tú no sabes lo sucio y miserable que me siento por eso —me gritó de nuevo—, no lo puedes saber Bella.

—¿Y tú te haces a la idea de cómo me he sentido yo estos años pensando que estabas enamorado de ella? –le pregunté poniendo cara de asco al pensarlo, pero él de nuevo malinterpreto mi gesto…

—No puedo Bella, no puedo —dijo metiendo la cara entre sus manos con gesto derrotado—, no puedo ver cómo me miras con esa cara de desprecio y asco. Necesito que entiendas…

— Bella —siguió diciéndome al ver que yo callaba y sólo le miraba—, si a ti te obligaran a tener relaciones con alguien a cambio de la vida de tu hija y mía ¿qué harías? —me preguntó de repente dejándome descolocada.

—Esto… pues yo…

—Te acostarías con esa persona ¿verdad?—preguntó sabiendo que me había pillado, si es que nunca le había podido mentir.

—Sí, y las veces que hiciera falta —contesté totalmente segura.

—¿Y lo disfrutarías?— me preguntó con el ceño fruncido en una mueca de dolor…

—Para nada, me daría asco, sentiría asco y vergüenza de mi misma, me sentiría sucia —le dije comprendiendo entonces como se habría podido sentir él…

—¿Y cómo te crees que me siento yo? Bella, yo te adoro, haría lo que hiciera falta por ti, llegaría hasta donde tuviera que llegar, has sido siempre mi razón de ser. Y tú eres la única, entiéndeme, la única que puede liberarme de esta opresión que siento; liberarme de la vergüenza, del asco y limpiar mi alma, mi corazón y mi cuerpo. La pregunta es, ¿quieres hacerlo? ¿Querrás hacer eso por mí? ¿Estás dispuesta? ¿Me sigues queriendo lo suficiente?—preguntó desesperado.

—Claro que te quiero —le contesté sin pensarlo si quiera un segundo con emoción contenida y mirándole directamente a la cara y en ese momento sus ojos se le iluminaron—, tenías que habérmelo dicho —añadí con un poco mas de ternura; una ternura que me salía del alma la verdad—, nada de esto hubiera pasado si hubiéramos cogido las maletas una noche y hubiéramos desaparecido todos antes de que ellos pudieran encontrarnos. No hubiéramos sido los primeros ni los últimos. De hecho conozco una historia similar en la que los dos tomaron esa decisión. Hoy en día están juntos, casados y felices.

—Siempre juntos —dijo cogiéndome la mano otra vez sonriéndome y recordando aquella frase que solíamos decirnos a menudo.

—Pues esa era la idea, estar siempre juntos, pero no, tú tuviste que actuar por tu cuenta. ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí Edward? —le pregunté con un nudo en la garganta —, la confianza es la base de toda relación, si falta la relación no es nada. Una relación es algo en lo que dos personas se embarcan en el mismo barco, y si uno rema por su cuenta sin contar con el otro, el barco no avanza ¿no lo ves?

—Bella, estaba aterrado, os amenazaban de muerte, Emmett podría acabar en la calle, nos estaban investigando, nos podrían despedir a todos ¿qué podía hacer?—dijo desesperado, las lágrimas caían desbordadas de sus ojos a pesar de sus esfuerzos por impedirlo.

— Edward —dije acariciándole la mejilla como solía hacer, él respondió a mi caricia cerrando los ojos, reaccionando exactamente igual a como recordaba.

—Dime –le pregunté — ¿en que nos deja esto?, tú tienes que volver con esa mujer y yo…

—Tú puedes volver, he oído la conversación de antes, estaba allí, ¿recuerdas?—dijo esperanzado.

De repente varios buscas sonaron…

—¡Genial!— exclamé abatida— una emergencia. ¿Edward podemos seguir hablando luego? —pregunté resignada.

Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde atendiendo a los heridos en un incendio que se había provocado en un edificio antiguo debido a la explosión de una bombona de gas. Cuando terminamos Alice y yo estábamos agotadas, totalmente agotadas. Alice y Jasper se marcharon a casa junto con Rose, que estaba sin dormir, Emmett y los niños. Volví a la habitación de mi madre con unas ojeras que me llegaban hasta el suelo pero con una decisión tomada. Entré a la habitación y le busqué con la mirada, sabía que estaría allí esperándome. Efectivamente, ahí me lo encontré recostado sobre el sillón. Su expresión era triste, melancólica, abatida. Se le veía derrotado, lo que afianzo todavía más la decisión que había tomado. Mi madre estaba dormida.

—Los demás se han ido a descansar hace un momento –expliqué un tanto nerviosa de estar allí a solas con él.

—Se te ve muy cansada, cie…—pude darme cuenta que no terminó de decir la última palabra, en mi interior sonreí al ver como para él las cosas conmigo seguían siendo igual, lo que era una prueba de que sus sentimientos hacia mí, no habían cambiado y aunque no se lo dejaría ver, mi corazón volvió a brincar feliz —me han dicho que tú tienes una cama en la sala común, vete a descansar Bella yo me quedo —siempre tan considerado, ni siquiera en eso había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo Edward del que había estado y estaba profundamente enamorada, pero traté de mostrarme lo más fría posible, aún quedaban algo muy importante que aclarar, y que no podía posponer más…

—Te tomaría la palabra, pero hemos dejado una conversación pendiente y me gustaría acabarla —dije dirigiéndome hacia el sillón y sentándome a su lado.

—Vuelve al pueblo, Bella, vuelve conmigo por favor, acepta ese puesto— me pidió de repente con voz suplicante y cayendo de rodillas ante mí otra vez. El alma se me partió de nuevo al verle así tan derrotado, tenía muchas cosas que decirle pero ya no podía más y mi decisión ya estaba tomada.

—Bella, por favor —me suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos. Me quedé mirándolo unos segundos, ya no podía más…

—Me has hecho antes una pregunta y mi respuesta es sí… Edward, ya he aceptado la plaza, en realidad he de decirte que la acepté nada más enterarme de este embrollo. Estaba muy dolida contigo, pero supongo que inconscientemente ya había decidido darte esa oportunidad porque, aunque ya te digo que no apoyo lo que hiciste y como lo hiciste, te conozco y por eso hasta cierto punto te comprendo. Pensaba volver al pueblo para de alguna manera decirte que lo sabía y luchar junto a ti, como deberíamos haber hecho desde el principio. Pero… —le dije parándole con la mano pues iba lanzado hacia mí con la alegría reflejada en los ojos—, eso no quiere decir que ya te haya perdonado Edward, te voy a dar la oportunidad para que te ganes tu perdón pero con un par de condiciones.

—Lo que quieras, mi amor—dijo levantándose y cogiéndome entre sus brazos en un abrazo, tan titánico que si se descuida me ahoga, me atrajo hacia él y los dos acabamos tumbados en el sillón. Su olor me embargó y ya no fui capaz de pensar en nada más.

De repente me encontré mirando con lujuria esos labios que tanto había anhelado y él parecía pensar lo mismo, en un momento determinado la imagen de él besando a Tanya pasó por mi cabeza, pero el deseo que en ese momento sentía pudo más… nuestras bocas se unieron en un beso voraz. Nunca antes nos habíamos dado un beso así, era un beso hambriento, pasional, desesperado. Con él me decía lo mucho que me amaba, lo mucho que me había echado de menos, lo único que esperaba era transmitirle yo lo mismo. Su lengua jugaba con la mía dentro de mi boca, anhelante, esperanzada…

—Cuánto había echado de menos esto Bella –me dijo susurrando y con la voz ronca por la emoción— no sabes cuánto te he necesitado —dijo besándome de nuevo y yo nuevamente me nublé y le devolví el beso con una fiereza desconocida en mí. Le pasé los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atraje hacia mí con tanto ímpetu, que él perdió las fuerza de los brazos en los que se sujetaba para que yo no soportara su peso y cayó sobre mí, mientras continuábamos con el beso..., cuando nos separamos me miró con esa sonrisa torcida que hacía que me temblaran las piernas.

—¿Cuáles son las condiciones? –preguntó con una sonrisa de triunfo.

—Cuando regreses a Forks, y vuelvas con Tanya, y hasta que esto se solucione y puedas dejarla, no quiero que vuelvas a mantener relaciones con ella –le ordené más que le pedí.

Se me quedó mirando sin decir nada y la sonrisa se le borró de la cara, se le veía avergonzado, tenía la mirada gacha. Se apartó un poco de mí y se quedó tumbado a mi lado mirando hacia el frente.

—No quiero que lo hagas —le repetí —, es una de las condiciones para darte la oportunidad —pareciera que sólo me importaba eso, pero es que yo sencillamente no podía soportar la idea de que estuviera con esa mujer. Si quería recuperar mi amor una de las condiciones era esa, le tendría que plantar cara, pero eso sí, con la seguridad de saber que Gaby y yo estaríamos bien y le iba a dar esa opción.

—Bella tu vida corre peligro —me dijo desesperado—, tienes alguien aquí que te observa, tengo miedo de perderos Bella…

—¿Y si tuvieras una opción que te asegurase que nuestra vida estaría protegida y bien?—le tanteé.

—Por supuesto que no me acostaría con ella, sólo tocarla me da asco, pero ¿qué opción me das? —preguntó mirándome dubitativo.

— Marco, un amigo que ocupa un cargo muy importante en él FBI. Me lleva protegiendo desde hace unos meses. Es el padrino de Jasper y curiosamente es hermano de Cayo y Marco.

—Si... ya lo sé —me contestó—, papá me ha hablado de él.

—Hay todo un equipo de agentes puestos por él sólo para protegernos a Gaby y a mí –le expliqué—, Jacob y Sam están al mando. Les llamaré para que hables con ellos si eso te tranquiliza.

—¿Y dices que te están protegiendo?, ¿desde cuándo?, ¿ha pasado algo ya Bella? –preguntó aterrorizado.

— Sí, algo pasó, tuvimos un incidente con el coche nada más conocerse la noticia de que me habían ofrecido la plaza. Marco nos puso entonces la protección por si acaso. Al principio fueron dos agentes, pero tras otros dos incidentes que hubo, uno de ellos en el parking del hospital, Marco decidió incrementar la vigilancia, así conocí a Jacob y a Sam.

— ¿Y piensas que con lo que me estás contando me tranquilizas? —exclamó aterrorizado.

—Pues deberías –le dije muy segura de mi misma—, de las dos situaciones salí airosa Edward. Sam y su equipo supieron protegerme. Edward, estaremos a salvo. Además sería cuestión de poco tiempo, cuando vuelva a Forks vosotros mismos podréis protegernos, pero si no te vale esa opción…, lo siento pero no pienso aguantar que te acuestes con esa zorra —y eso era cierto, no lo pensaba consentir, ya demasiado duro iba a ser volver a Forks sabiendo que no podía estar con él para que encima tuviera que estar dudando y pensando también si se acostaba con ella o no, necesitaba tener esa garantía.

—Sólo quiero estar seguro de que la niña y tú estáis bien, pero si tú me dices que lo estáis, lo acepto y te juro que aunque tenga que drogarla no volverá a tocarme –me dijo muy poco convencido por la situación—. ¿Cuál es la otra condición?

—Que cuentes conmigo para cualquier decisión importante que haya que tomar y que afecte a nuestras vidas. Quiero ser para ti la compañera, la amiga, la persona que te acompaña en la aventura de la vida como una igual. En pocas palabras que no vayas a tu aire con pretensiones de caballero andante que tiene que proteger a su dama. Por si no te has dado cuenta Edward, he crecido, ya no soy la niña de trenzas que andaba tropezándose con todo, ahora soy una mujer adulta que sabe lidiar con sus propios problemas —le dije exaltándome de nuevo.

—De acuerdo, tendría que habértelo dicho, te lo prometo. Te prometo que de ahora en adelante te contaré todo y tomaremos juntos las decisiones— prometió con un deje de esperanza en la voz.

—Y que dejaras de verme como a una niña –exigí de nuevo.

—Yo nunca te vi como a una niña Bella, siempre te mire como a la maravillosa mujer que eres, pero siempre serás mi niña, eso no lo puedo evitar –contestó poniendo esa sonrisa torcida que tanto adoraba.

—Pues vas a tener que evitarlo. Tienes que aprender a conocer a la mujer que ahora soy, en la que me he convertido durante estos años en los que no hemos estado juntos.

—Bella, ya he visto a esa mujer y te juro que me encanta —me dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos—, vamos que si me encanta, la adoro, tan hermosa, tan buena madre, tan buena persona, tan profesional, tan segura de ti misma en tu trabajo —enumeró poniéndose de nuevo sobre mi y susurrando las palabras mientras su boca tocaba mis labios…

—No tienes arreglo Edward —dije bufando, sabía de sobra que aunque me prometiese eso me costaría dios y ayuda que consiguiera cumplirlo y que tendría que estárselo recordando cada dos por tres, pero para mí eso era lo de menos, por lo que no estaba dispuesta a pasar, por supuesto, era por lo otro.

—¿Significa esto que me has perdonado? ¿Y que volvemos a ser pareja?— preguntó esperanzado.

—Significa, como ya te he dicho, que tienes una oportunidad de ganarte mi perdón y eso pasa por cumplir las dos condiciones impuestas, estemos o no estemos en peligro —contesté de forma que no daba lugar a réplica.

—Eso es que me quieres —dijo con su sonrisa torcida. Como siguiera poniéndola juro que me lo iba a comer allí mismo y encima seguíamos tumbados en el sillón por lo que mi resistencia a estas alturas era titánica. Pero había algo que me estaba inquietando por dentro…

— Edward… cuando vuelva a Forks ¿Qué seré yo para ti?– le pregunté — no podré acercarme a ti, y me preocupa la niña…

— Bella, tú eres mi esposa, fuiste, eres y siempre serás mi esposa —me contestó —, la mujer de mi vida, la que ocupa todos mis sueños. Y Gaby es mi hija en todos los sentidos y en cuento pise el pueblo la reconoceré como tal, le guste o no al padre y a la hija. Espero que para cuando vuelvas esa mujer esté donde debe estar, en la cárcel, y tú yo estaremos juntos. Volverás a ser mi mujer a ojos de todo el pueblo, como siempre has sido. Y si cuando vuelvas, el asunto aun no está zanjado, bueno tendré que seguir con ella para no entorpecer la investigación pero… —se quedó callado sin saber que decir, pero los dos sabíamos que pasaría, tendríamos que estar separados, nadie podría vernos como una pareja, no sin dificultar la investigación y fastidiar a Emmett en el proceso. Seguimos un buen rato mirándonos…

—Edward ya cruzaremos ese puente cuando toque hacerlo ¿de acuerdo? Vamos poco a poco, paso a paso, solucionando los problemas conforme surjan, juntos —le dije para aliviar la tensión mientras intentaba levantarme del sillón, pero me lo impidió.

—No te vayas, quédate aquí conmigo —me pidió —este sillón es muy grande y cómodo. Además si lo abrimos se hace cama y…

—Estoy informada de las ventajas del sillón. Yo misma fui una de las que promocione que los pusieran en las habitaciones que se pudiera. Pero ese no es el tema Edward el tema es que no se qué parte de te vas a tener que ganar mi perdón no has entendido pero no creo…

—Si quieres que me lo gane me tendrás que dar la facilidad y brindar la oportunidad de ganármelo –dijo empezando a morder uno de mis pezones por encima del pijama que llevaba y no llevaba nada más debajo que el sujetador. Él se dio cuenta y me agarró entre sus brazos en un beso tan ardiente que yo no iba a poder aguantar por mucho tiempo más.

—Edward— intenté decir— yo… el perdón.

—Si no lo deseas tan desesperadamente como yo –dijo poniéndose totalmente sobre mí , frotando su sexo contra el mío, besando el lóbulo de mi oreja y hablándome al oído de la forma en que sabía que me excitaba a más no poder—, no tienes más que decir que me aparte y sabes que lo haré.

Yo no pude luchar más, estaba cansada y de nuevo en sus brazos ¿Qué podía hacer yo?

Me cogió de la cintura, me atrajo a su pecho y me abrazó tan fuerte que casi no podía ni respirar y me daba besos en el pelo, en la frente, en las manos, en los labios, y… de repente sus manos se introdujeron debajo de mi camiseta y una empezó a subir muy despacio y se metió por dentro de mi sujetador hasta llegar a mi pezón con el que empezó a jugar de la manera que sabía que me volvía loca. La otra mano empezó a deslizarse también muy despacio por mi estomago trazando pequeños círculos. Mientras, no dejaba de besarme.

—Edward, ¿qué haces?–le pregunté —aún no te he perdonado.

—Te estoy demostrando que solo tú eres la dueña de mi cuerpo y yo el dueño del tuyo, pero si no quieres que siga… sólo dilo —respondió mientras su mano que seguía en su camino hacia mi interior estaba ya entre mis muslos. Y la otra entretenida con el otro pezón. Empezó a masajear aquella zona con cuidado, con mucho cuidado, subía y bajaba con la palma de la mano abierta desde mi centro al principio de mi estomago y volvía a bajar. Metió la mano por debajo de las bragas y empezó a acariciarme sin piedad, encontró mi centro de placer y lo pellizco suavemente, ¡Dios mío! Yo que llevaba cinco años a dieta no podía soportarlo...

—Siénteme Bella, ¿te acuerdas? Cuanto tiempo ¿verdad? Siéntelo mi amor, déjate llevar —me decía muy bajito al oído.

— Edward… —jadeé sin poder articular más que esa palabra

—Sss, no grites mucho mi vida –dijo atrapando mis labios. Introdujo la lengua dentro de mi boca sin permiso mientras sus dedos se metían dentro de mí. Con su lengua danzaba en mi boca, con sus dedos danzaba en mi interior, masajeaba mi clítoris y torturaba mi pezón. Y yo perdí el sentido. Empecé a arquearme contra él. Moviéndome desesperada, frotándome a mi vez contra su muy excitada erección.

—Mi amor, esto era solo para ti –me dijo con la boca entre mis labios—, pero como sigas así, me temo que vamos a tener que ponerle un remedio a cierto problemilla que estoy teniendo —dijo jadeando sin parar de besarme.

Sin esperar que me dijera más, le abrí la cremallera del vaquero e introduje mi mano por debajo de su bóxer, hasta llegar a su pene. Él se hizo a un lado para facilitarnos la tarea a los dos. Empecé a acariciarle al tiempo que él hacía lo mismo con mi clítoris, mientras sus dedos seguían su juego en mi interior y en mis pezones, primero uno, luego el otro. Nuestros jadeos y gemidos, acallados con besos ¡Dios mío, estábamos en una habitación de hospital y mi madre estaba dormida unos pasos más allá!

—Estás tan mojada y empiezas a cerrarte, ya viene, estás a punto amor, no te resistas, vente conmigo. Yo también estoy preparado —dijo muy bajito, en mi oído, con la voz ronca por la excitación, mientras los dos llegamos al éxtasis más exquisito de todos los que recordaba, no en vano llevábamos cinco años de abstinencia.

—¿Te ha quedado claro lo que tu cuerpo provoca en el mío y el mío en el tuyo?—preguntó poniéndose de nuevo sobre mí y besándome otra vez, mientras nuestras respiraciones volvían a su sitio—. Ha sido magnifico mi amor. ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado!—decía más para sí mismo que otra cosa mientras seguía posicionado sobre mi y besándome.

—Esto no significa nada –dije cuando mi respiración se hubo calmado— todavía tienes que ganarte el perdón.

—Ya lo sé amor, no pretendía hacerme perdonar así, solo pretendía demostrarte cuanto te quiero. No pretendo recuperar tu amor a base sólo de sexo, aunque también es importante no me lo niegues –dijo volviendo a besarme. Únicamente pretendía compensarte por los cinco años de soledad que has tenido y demostrarte que solo tú eres la dueña de mi cuerpo y de mi amor. Bella estoy decidido a recuperar tu amor como sea, con lo que haga falta y esgrimiendo las armas que sean —me dijo seductor, mientras mis parpados empezaban a cerrarse…, en mi estado de inconsciencia me pareció escuchar aquella maravillosa nana que me había compuesto como regalo de bodas.

* * *

><p>NA: Bueno este es el primer Lemmon que escribo. Espero que os haya gustado. Sí, si ya se que estas cosas en la habitación de un hospital no se deben hacer. A ver cuando estás compartiendo habitación con otras dos o tres personas más, no es que no se deban hacer sino que decididamente no se pueden hacer. Pero Bella le ha pagado a su madre una habitación en el ala privada para ella sólita, tienen un enorme y hermoso sillón y bueno...deber no se debe hacer, pero poderse, vamos si se puede... ¿O no?

Gracias a todas las que me habéis dejado un review:

**Sara-Cris Cullen, Ana Bella Cullen, Vailinight, saraes, Ssil, Iare, Titi Cullen, Ale Snape, PattyQ, ludgardita,carlita16 ,Paaameeelaaa ,JosWeasleyC ,Cullen Vigo ,Pam Malfoy Black ,Saha Denali ,Angie Masen, NuRySh. yolabertay ,anamart05 lizzy90, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tany cullen , yasmin-cullen ,aizen63 , codigo twilight, Areli Pattirson.**

**Quiero dar la bienvenida a una nueva lectora: marianareyna. Gracias por unirte al grupo.**

**Gracias también a todos por vuestras alertas y favoritos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenece. Son propiedad exclusiva de la magnifica SM. Solo le personaje de Gaby es de mi invención.**

**Quiero dedicar este capitulo a Sil,la cual me ha hecho dos portadas y un banner para la historia. La ultima es preciosa. Las podréis ver si vais a mi perfil y os metéis a mi blog o pincháis directamnte en "Portadas...". Y también quiero dedicárselo a mi beta sin cuya ayuda, consejos y opinión no hubiera sido posible este capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9: Empezando de nuevo<strong>

**Pov Bella**

Volver a estar en los brazos de Edward era como haber regresado del infierno y subir directamente a los cielos. Pero no podíamos olvidar que estábamos en la habitación de un hospital cuidando a mi madre. Vanessa, que se había unido a nuestro grupo hacia unos meses, entró a revisarla un par de veces.

Las dos veces que había entrado, yo me había separado a regañadientes de Edward para ir a comprobar como estaba, y la dos mismas veces Edward me había recibido de nuevo entre sus brazos preguntándome como estaba mi madre.

Después de la segunda vez que entró, me volví a quedar dormida entre sus brazos. Las primeras luces de la mañana se colaban por la ventana. Pronto el hospital se pondría de nuevo en marcha, iniciando el ajetreo diario. Me levanté una vez más del sillón para ir a revisar a mi madre. Dormía plácidamente, así que volví entre los cálidos y cómodos brazos de mi amor.

— ¿Qué tal?—me preguntó dándome un beso en los labios.

—Está durmiendo tranquilamente —le contesté.

—¿Vamos a tener que preocuparnos por esa enfermera que ha entrado dos veces a revisar a tu madre?—preguntó un poco atemorizado supongo que por pensar que alguien nos viera y se lo dijera a Tanya.

— No, para nada —le tranquilicé con una sonrisa nerviosa al pensar en lo que me esperaba—, sólo se lo contará a Alice y las dos me perseguirán por todo el hospital para saber los detalles, pero nada más. Vanessa es una amiga. Se incorporó a nuestro grupo hará unos cuantos meses. Me cayó bien enseguida, pero no fue hasta que Jacob se interesó por ella que no empezamos a conocerla mejor. Sabe la historia Edward y además le he ofrecido venirse conmigo a Forks como jefa de enfermeras. Es muy buena en lo que hace y aquí teniendo a Heidi como superior, no tiene ningún futuro.

—Vaya, así que ella ya estaba enterada del plan ¿verdad?—preguntó de pronto dejándome sin palabras.

—¿Qué plan? –pregunté pasmada.

—El que urdisteis Rose, Renée, el duende ese que tienes por amiga y tú para que pensara que no ibas a volver a Forks, ponerme al límite y provocarme para que hablara contigo y te dijera la verdad —dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que hacía que me humedeciera al instante—, he de daros la enhorabuena y decirte, mi amor, que todo ha funcionado a las mil maravillas —agregó dándome un nuevo beso en los labios, demandante, apasionado, necesitado, su lengua se introdujo en mi boca explorando cada centímetro de ella. ¡Madre…de…Dios! como siguiera así…

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de eso? —pregunté estupefacta, cuando se separó de mí.

—Ayer algo en mi cabeza hizo clic cuando te besé y me dijiste que ya habías decidido volver –explicó de forma muy pero que muy sugerente— eres un gran médico Bella pero como actriz, no tendrías ningún futuro. Dime, ¿cuándo lo decidiste exactamente?—me volvió a peguntar con esa voz seductora sin separar su boca de la mía. Me estaba volviendo loca.

—Dos días después de que Carlisle me lo propuso – dije riéndome—, he de decirte que al principio si fue verdad que estaba decidida a no volver. Ni cincuenta mil Alices, Renées y Roses todas juntas me convencerían y las razones eran exactamente las que ya sabes. Pero tuvimos una cena con Marco y Didyme. Ese día me enteré que Aro y Cayo Vulturi estaban siendo investigados por el FBI; que Marco y Didyme son de Forks y les pasó algo muy parecido a lo nuestro.

—Ya lo sé, papá nos contó la historia.

—Bueno al contarme su historia me hizo ver que algo parecido podía haber pasado con nosotros –expliqué—, entre todos me hicieron dudar de lo que había escuchado. Recordé que me llamaste Isabella, algo que tú nunca harías.

—Necesitaba decirte de alguna manera que todo era mentira, por eso lo hice aunque no tenía claro de que iba a servir. Recuerdo que estaba como sumergido en una negra nube, andaba como un zombi de un lado para otro, la verdad es que hay momentos que es como si se me hubieran borrado de la mente, casi no los recuerdo. Simplemente hacía, aunque no sabía lo que hacía —dijo mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja.

—El caso es que llamé a Rose y ella me lo contó. Cuando vino a pasar aquellos tres días aquí conmigo con la excusa de hacerse un chequeo, fue para urdir este plan y bueno, el de intentar engañar a Aro para comprarle la casa —le expliqué—, por supuesto en un principio no contábamos con el accidente de mamá, así que el plan inicial era ponerte al límite allí en Forks. Lo siento Edward, siento haberlo hecho, pero necesitaba que reaccionaras. No podía volver a Forks, verte allí todos los días junto a esa mujer , saber que estabas siendo infeliz con ella y encima estar comiéndome la cabeza preguntándome si te estarías acostando o no con ella, cosa que como ya te he dicho me hace mucho daño. Necesitaba que supieras que yo lo sabía y que te apoyaba. Y sobre todo necesitaba que supieras que yo estaba bien, que no tenías más necesidad de someterte a ella en… todos los sentidos –dije intentando explicarme y sabiendo que ahora era yo la que tenía que pedir perdón.

—Pues sigo teniendo miedo, amor. ¿Sabías que alguien te vigila aquí? ¿Ese Jacob y ese Sam están al corriente? –preguntó de nuevo con el temor instalado en los ojos.

—Sí, Rose se dio cuenta. Ya sabemos quién es –le contesté empezando a desplegar mis cartas—, el FBI le vigila, tiene a dos agentes puestos especialmente para vigilarle a él y a su novia. Créeme, ese no podrá acercarse a mí sin que ellos los sepan. Aunque, no hemos podido evitar que informe a Tanya de que regreso. Rose me lo dijo y también que ha estado removiendo cielo y tierra para evitar que esto suceda. Pero se ha encontrado con el muro que ha formado Marco a mí alrededor.

—Todavía me acuerdo del día en que se enteró. Vino muy enfadada a recriminarme y yo me quedé de piedra porque no sabía nada aún. Papá me lo confirmó momentos después cuando la bruja se marchó con sus gritos a otra parte. Me dijo que no habían querido contarme nada porque no era seguro que volvieras. Dime, ¿formaban parte de tu plan?—preguntó mordazmente.

—También lo sabían, perdona Edward pero todos sabían que volvía menos tú y Emmett, ya te he dicho que tenía que hacerlo así, que era necesario— le dije suplicándole con la mirada aunque la verdad es que no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho, tenía que hacerlo así y así lo hice.

—¿Sabes que eres una diablillo realmente encantadora? –comentó dándome un nuevo beso en los labios. Empezó como una forma de decirme que me perdonaba por lo que había hecho, pero yo tenía tanta necesidad de él y él de mí que muy pronto lo profundizamos. Se puso sobre mí para profundizar todavía más si cabe, su lengua me pidió permiso y yo gustosa se lo di, estuvimos un buen rato degustándonos mutuamente. Nos separamos a regañadientes porque necesitábamos respirar.

—Cuanto había echado de menos esto Bella. Echaba de menos tus besos, tu cuerpo abrazando al mío, sentirte en mis brazos, saber que eres mía, sentir el calor que me das no solo a mi cuerpo, sino también a mi alma y mi corazón; sentir tus manos acariciándome, tus labios degustándome, nuestras lenguas peleando por dominar, hablar contigo de cualquier cosa perdidos uno en brazos del otro como lo estamos haciendo ahora. Ojalá que cuando vuelvas a Forks este asunto de Tanya y su padre se haya arreglado y Tanya este fuera de mi vida. No voy a poder soportar verte y no poder besarte —dijo dándome, esta vez un casto beso en los labios—, abrazarte —y me dio otro beso más—, susurrarte al oído cuanto te quiero, hacerte el amor –y me dio el tercer beso que de nuevo se hizo más profundo y pasional. Sus manos abrazaban mi cuerpo al igual que un naufrago se aferra a una tabla de madera en medio del mar, enviándome corrientes eléctricas que desembocaban directamente entre mis piernas, en el centro de mi intimidad donde sentía un calor y un ardor insoportables.

—Ilumíname –me dijo cuando interrumpimos el beso otra vez por la necesidad imperiosa de respirar —¿Entonces no es Carlisle el que te protege e impide que Tanya y Aro eviten que vuelvas a Forks?

— No, es Marco. Es un hombre muy poderoso Edward, muchísimo y no sólo porque es jefe del FBI. Hoy mismo le llamaré para decirle que he hablado contigo. Y llamaré a Jacob y Sam, quedo para comer y hablas con ellos directamente para que te quedes más tranquilo.

— Bella, mi problema es que como policía tengo que sospechar. Es hermano de Aro y Cayo. ¿De verdad confías en él?—me preguntó exponiendo por fin el temor y la duda que había estado viendo en su cara.

—Al cien por cien Edward —intenté tranquilizarle—, nos conocimos de una manera muy peculiar. Son unas buenas personas Edward, huyeron de Forks porque sus hermanos habían amenazado con dañar a Didyme, su esposa. Tiene tantas ganas de vengarse de Aro y Cayo como tú de quitarte de encima a Tanya. Jasper en realidad no es hijo suyo, lo encontraron muerto de miedo, hambre, sed y totalmente desnutrido y aterrorizado durante un operativo del FBI en un orfanato. Marco lo recogió y lo llevó a su casa. Nos conocimos porque estando de vacaciones en Jacksonville, le dio un infarto.

—Aquella mañana Alice y yo estábamos tumbadas, mejor dicho espatarradas de cualquier forma en la sala de descanso, había sido una noche horrible. Era el día en que finalizaba el curso en la universidad y parecía que toda la juventud de Jacksonville se había confabulado para coger comas etílicos aquella noche. Había tenido lugar una pelea en la que un bando afirmaba ser vampiros y la otra ser licántropos. A Alice y a mí nos hizo gracia la situación y si no hubiera sido por la gravedad de ésta nos hubiéramos unido a la pelea, a ver me explico hay una saga de libros que…

—La conozco –dijo dejándome pasmada –Rosalie es una fanática de ella hasta el punto de cabrear a Emmett, tanto que nos pasamos una tarde entera escondidos en una librería leyendo los famosos libros…. ¿no me digas que a ti también te gusta? –me preguntó de pronto al ver cómo me iba sonrojando y con un tono de voz que no supe descifrar ¿estaba celoso?– como no, gustándole a Rosalie estaba claro que tu también estabas en el ajo —dijo con ese mismo tono—. O sea que ahora vamos a ser dos los cabreados.

—Esto…no solo sois dos los cabreados según mis cálculos sois cinco –le contesté bastante sonrojada acordándome de Jasper, Jacob y Garrett.

—Vaya pues si que os dado fuerte -me contestó mirándome de una forma muy, muy sospechosa — ¿Tengo algo de que estar celoso?-me preguntó de un modo tan seductor que todo mi cuerpo tembló y mi centro empezó a palpitar como loco.

—Verás yo… comencé a decir –pero no me dejó seguir porque su boca atrapó la mía en un beso tan posesivo que a punto estuve de perder el sentido.

-No me importa los libros que te gusten o las películas que veas, siempre que tengas en cuenta que sólo yo soy capaz de hacerte perder la consciencia de ese modo, y también que te olvides de respirar.

—¿Me vas a dejar terminar de contarte la historia?-le pregunté alzando una ceja en un claro intento de desviar una conversación pues me estaba poniendo realmente excitada, tanto, que ya estaba valorando la posibilidad de hacer una escapadita al cuarto de baño.

—Adelante -me dijo riéndose de la forma que me volvía loca, dándose cuenta en el acto de mi maniobra y de la razón de ésta.

—Después de una lucha encarnizada –seguí relatando — y unas cuentas inyecciones tranquilizantes conseguimos que los vampiros y los licántropos se calmaran, eso sí, procuramos mantenerlos en boxes separados. Después había tenido lugar un accidente y otra serie de cosas más. Estábamos deseando que acabara nuestro turno cuando Carlisle, llegó desesperado, casi sin aliento, y respirando con dificultad, nos dijo que venía un paciente de incógnito muy importante. Tenía un infarto y estaba muy grave. Nos explicó que confiaba en nosotras para atenderlo pero nos pidió máxima discreción. Nos confesó que era Marco Vulturi, el jefe del FBI. En ese momento reconocí el apellido pero sinceramente pensé que era una simple coincidencia.

—Ni que decir tiene que Alice y yo salimos de allí en estampida, ¡por Dios Santo! nada más ni nada menos que el jefe de todo el FBI, un hombre cercano al mismísimo presidente de Estados Unidos. Por lo visto, según nos contaba Carlisle mientras le esperábamos, estaba de vacaciones con su familia aquí en Jacksonville cuando le dio el infarto.

—La ambulancia llegó y sacaron al paciente, y en seguida nos pusimos a trabajar con él. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, Alice y yo nos compenetramos muy bien trabajando y perdemos la noción del tiempo. Cuando por fin conseguimos estabilizarlo salimos a hablar con su familia. En la sala de espera estaban dos mujeres preciosas y un muchacho guapísimo con su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules. Alice se quedó como petrificada en el sitio cuando le vio y yo le tuve que dar un codazo y por poco no le tengo que dejar mi manga de la bata para que dejara de babear. A ver éramos médicos, profesionales, no estábamos en la barra de un bar, y teníamos que dar el estado de un paciente. Cuando Alice reaccionó nos dirigimos a ellos pero al fijarme bien, vi que el muchacho también miraba a Alice como idiotizado.

—Cuando les dijimos que su padre y marido estaba estabilizado y fuera de peligro los tres respiraron tranquilos y pidieron si podían pasar a verlo. Le contestamos que en cuanto le pasaran a planta podían hacerlo. No sé porque tuve ese impulso, juro que no lo sé, porque yo no soy una mujer de impulsos pero de repente me vi diciendo:

—_Si quieren tomarse un café mientras tanto, mi amiga y yo les podríamos acompañar gustosas a nuestra sala de descanso y allí podrán estar sin que los reconozcan hasta que recibamos noticias de su padre y marido._

—El muchacho contestó que sí muy rápidamente y Alice me miró como si tuviera… ¿celos? Nos fuimos a la sala de descanso y allí comenzamos a hablar de todo un poco, eran tres personas muy agradables y daba gusto hablar con ellos. Kate, la hija más pequeña, tiene más o menos nuestra edad, es abogado y trabajaba para una de las firmas más prestigiosas de país, . Jasper, era también compañero nuestro. Había estudiado medicina, rama de psiquiatría, pero trabajaba como médico en las ambulancias, su madre, mejor dicho madrina, estaba muy orgullosa de él por lo que hacía, pero a Marco le hubiera gustado que trabajase con él en el FBI. Jasper decía que él no tenía vocación para meter a los malos en la cárcel sino vocación de ayudar al desvalido.

—A pesar de la posición de poder tan importante que tenían no eran para nada presuntuosos. Cuando pasaron al padre a planta fueron a verle y nosotras con ellos, a ver como se encontraba. Y de esa forma, sin más y sin saber cómo ni por qué empezó una relación entre nosotros que dura hasta ahora. Yo encontré como una especie de sustitutos de mis padres, en Jasper a aquel hermano que alguna vez perdí, y en Kate a otra buenísima amiga siempre dispuesta ayudarme igual que Alice, y Gaby se encontró con dos abuelos postizos nuevos, y dos tíos más.

— Jasper y Kate comenzaron a venir a buscarnos a Alice y a mí al hospital. Kate solía venir con Garrett, su hoy marido y Jasper y Alice empezaron a salir. Siempre me incluían en sus planes, a mi no me gustaba ir de non pero a veces no tenía más remedio y aceptaba pues Alice se preocupaba de que la excusa para no salir, Gaby, se fuera a dormir a casa de alguna amiga. Las cosas entre Jasper y Alice se dieron muy bien y al poco tiempo se casaron en una preciosa e íntima ceremonia. Justo un año después, Kate y Garrett también lo hacían. Yo fui Dama de honor en las dos bodas. La familia era muy celosa de sus cosas y no querían convertir las bodas en un circo mediático, por lo tanto nadie que no tuviera que enterarse se enteró. Alice siguió trabajando como médico y además en Jacksonville pues no quería dejarme sola. Jasper tampoco quería hacerlo así que pidió el traslado aquí. Kate y Garrett se fueron a Washington donde trabajan en la sede central de la firma de abogados pero en cuanto pueden vienen a vernos.

—Según la historia parece que tu encuentro con Marco fue fortuito, pero Bella sigo dudando y pensando que no en vano es hermano de Cayo y de Aro —dijo con un tono que demostraba que aún estaba temeroso. Que duro era de convencer ¡por Dios!

—Pero ellos amenazaron a Didyme ¿No dices que ya conoces la historia?— le pregunté dispuesta a contársela.

—Sí, papá nos la contó el mismo día que Tanya y su padre y de paso Emmett y yo nos enterábamos de que estaban siendo investigados. Por lo que veo, aquí los demás ya estabais más que informados –me comentó alzando una ceja y yo agaché un poco la mirada. Él me sonrió y me besó de nuevo en los labios acercándome más a él, apretándome contra su cuerpo con fuerza y desesperación, como si lo necesitase.

—Tanya estaba en una de sus múltiples llamadas a su padre para ver si habían conseguido algo para evitar que volvieras. Habíamos tenido una de nuestras famosas discusiones por culpa de esa llamada que Gaby le hizo a Renée y que yo contesté ¿Te acuerdas?, entró a casa como alma que se lleva al diablo y llamó a su papaíto por teléfono.

—No lograba escuchar lo que le decían al otro lado de la línea sin embargo por la conversación podía intuir que su padre le decía que tú estabas ahora bien protegida y que no podía hacer nada. Tanya, sugirió que te acusaran de trato indebido a un paciente –sentí como apretaba la mano por debajo de mi espalda en un gesto muy suyo que denotaba la rabia que debió sentir en ese momento.

—Cuando por fin colgó el teléfono le pregunté qué pasaba pues había escuchado algo de una investigación y que podrían perder todo.

— Me acusó de saber que estaban investigando a su padre y a su tío por un montón de cargos y que por eso estaba tan valiente con ella. Yo me quedé perplejo pues no sabía nada y sí estaba tan valiente con ella, era porque me tenía muy harto y el hecho de saber que podrías volver y que había alguien protegiéndote de algún modo me daba fuerzas, aunque he de confesarte que también me intrigaba y sentía pánico de que fuera alguien con él que mantuvieras una relación y te hubiera perdido para siempre.

—Nunca cambiarás ¿verdad?, siempre pesando en positivo –le dije irónica.

—Pero así me quieres –me contestó juguetón apretándome un poco más contra él y dejándome de nuevo aturdida con el beso que me dio.

—Tanya me dijo que no me hiciera ilusiones, que si ella caía yo caía pues éramos un matrimonio y lo suyo era mío. Yo me quedé perplejo, hasta donde tenía entendido, el mismo día de la boda firmamos un acuerdo por el cual nada de lo suyo me pertenecía. Ella me dijo que aquel papel se hizo para impedir que reclamara como mías las tierras de Emmett. Fue tal el coraje que me entró que cogí la puerta y me largué, no sin antes explicarle que investigaría el asunto más que nada por cubrir las espaldas de mi familia y las mías.

—Cogí mi volvo y me dirigí directamente a casa. Por el camino llamé a Emmett por teléfono para que fuera también a casa de nuestros padres. Cuando llegué aparqué el coche en la entrada. No me dio tiempo a llamar, mi padre abrió la puerta un poco alterado. Tanya le había llamado amenazándole y diciéndole que no se nos ocurriera nada. Esperamos a que Emmett y Rose llegaran y les puse al corriente de la situación. Tu hermano y yo nos quedamos de piedra al ver que Charlie ya lo sabía. Y entonces nos habló de Marcó, de la amistad que les unió en el pasado, nos contó como lo habías conocido y que no le cuadraba mi actitud, nunca se creyó la historia que le contaste de como yo te había dejado, así que empezó a investigar por su cuenta. Charlie también nos dijo que él mismo le había llamado por teléfono para avisarle que Aro, su hermano y Tanya estaban siendo investigados y que al estar emparentados con ellos, nosotros también.

—Cuando yo escuché que se trataba de un Vulturi me aterroricé de verdad y le pregunté a papá si confiaba en él. Yo de verdad pensaba que podía ser el famoso topo que Tanya había mencionado, más bien se le había escapado, durante nuestra discusión.

—Charlie contestó que no lo creía y entre Renée y él nos contaron como desparecieron del pueblo misteriosamente después de que mis padres biológicos se casaran. Yo estaba tan intrigado que le pregunté si les habían contado porqué huyeron del pueblo y entonces Charlie nos relato la historia y la explicación que el mismo Marco le dio por teléfono del porque de su desaparición. Emmett y yo nos quedamos de piedra al oír la historia. Casi no podía ni hablar, sabía que tenía que asimilar algo pero realmente no encontraba el qué pues estaba en shock. Fue Rosalie, como siempre con su habitual delicadeza, la que me sacó de mi estupor. Todavía recuerdo sus palabras como si me las estuviera chillando al oído:

— _Edward ¡por dios!, es que no lo ves, años después la historia se repite. Aro te ha hecho lo mismo a ti, sólo que su plan ha sido más sofisticado. Por eso Marco ató los cabos y empezó a investigar a partir de lo que Bella le contaba. Y, por cierto, perdona cuñadito que te diga esto, pero Marco hizo exactamente lo que deberías haber hecho tú._

—Yo ignoré el comentario mordaz de Rose porque es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo Bella. Marco tenía a Dydime con él, yo te tenía a kilómetros de distancia y no podría llegar hasta ti, no sin que antes te pasara algo. Así que le pregunté a papá, pasando un poco de ella, porque no le dijo lo que nos pasaba cuando se enteró y el propio Charlie me dijo que al igual que yo, el también desconfiaba y su instinto de policía le dijo que callara hasta no descubrir si lo que contaba era cierto o estaba actuando por orden de sus hermanos, no en vano han pasado muchos años y antes eran amigos, pero ahora…

—Charlie empezó a investigar y efectivamente hay testigos que vieron a Marco pelearse con aquellos hombres en el bar, luego llegó la policía y se los llevó a todos.

—Entre los expedientes de la policía de Port Ángeles de aquella época había constancia del incidente. Así que las cosas cuadran, pero yo seguía sin fiarme y le increpé a papá un poco enfadado cuando pensaba decírnoslo. Él me pidió disculpas alegando que pensaba hacerlo pero no encontraba el momento. ¿No sería tal vez que cierta señorita le había dicho que no lo dijera? –me preguntó alzando las cejas.

—Le dije que no te dijera que yo lo sabía y que mejor no os contara nada hasta que no hubiera más remedio. Lo siento Edward pero sé cómo eres, sabía que ibas a desconfiar de Marco y ya bastantes preocupaciones tenías como para añadir otra más. Sabes que es verdad. Además no tienes porque enfadarte que aquí el experto en ocultar cosas eres tu –le dije un poco a la defensiva.

—Sigo pensando que eres un diablillo perverso, pero adorable –me contestó dándome de nuevo otro beso en los labios que de nuevo me dejó sin aliento –no tengo nada que reprocharte amor, nada, al revés tengo mucho que agradecerte. Pero, siguiendo con la historia, le pregunté a papá que más le dijo cuando le llamó

—Nos contó que en realidad había llamado para avisarle de que Aro y Cayo estaban siendo investigados oficialmente por el FBI. Investigando en tu historia se había encontrado con muchas sorpresitas, sabía lo de nuestra anterior investigación, sabía lo de Emmet y sumó dos más dos ya que al fin y al cabo a él le pasó lo mismo. Le dijo que era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para destapar cosas raras de sus hermanos, que llevaba tiempo detrás de ellos pero no había podido hacer nada oficial hasta el momento. Pidió que por favor confiáramos en él, que tú tendrías el camino libre para volver, que él se encargaría de que ni Tanya ni sus hermanos se interpusieran. Tenía constancia de sus anteriores maniobras para evitar que volvieses al pueblo, pero que ahora le tenias de su lado. Papá por lo visto le dijo que si esto era una venganza personal que contara con él pero que nos dejase a nosotros fuera. Le contestó con mucha razón, que sí, que era una venganza personal, pero que no lo haría si no estuviese seguro de que sus hermanos y Tanya merecían la cárcel y que no nos metería en todo este embrollo si nosotros no estuviésemos metidos ya. Le preguntó que como podría confiar en él si de hecho estábamos siendo investigados igual. Él le contestó que era una manera de protegernos, si su familia se enteraba de la investigación, que era una treta para mantenernos a salvo en nombre de nuestra amistad.

— ¿Y después de esto que me has contado, todavía tienes dudas de que Marco está de nuestro lado?—me preguntó. Seguía cómodamente instalada entre sus brazos y estaba en la gloria.

—No sé Bella, tu seguridad y la de Gabriela están en entredicho y es lo más importante para mí, y tengo miedo Bella, mucho miedo. Estando aquí te puedo proteger, pero tarde o temprano tendré que irme –me dijo con el miedo reflejado en su voz.

—Hablaré con Marco, con Jacob y con Sam. Luego a la hora de comer les diré que vengan y te cuenten como lo hacen para protegernos a mí y a la niña a ver si quedas más tranquilo —me dijo por enésima vez intentando tranquilizarme.

—No sé Bella, aquí lo veo muy fácil, pero cuando regrese a Forks…

—Pues tendrás que irte mentalizando –contesté resuelta —mamá ha pasado muy buena noche. En unos días posiblemente le daremos el alta. Pero eso significa que tendrá que estar inmovilizada en una casa durante el tiempo que sea necesario para asegurarnos de que la fractura se suelde correctamente. Después tendrá que hacer rehabilitación. Yo querría que se quedase aquí conmigo, pero son muchos meses, es muy terca, y como papá debe regresar a Forks, seguro que querrá irse con él. Papá me ha hablado de la posibilidad de pedir una pequeña excedencia o unos días de vacaciones y quedarse aquí…

—¡Qué ni se le ocurra!—dijo de repente una voz. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría despierta esta dichosa mujer?

* * *

><p>Bueno pues eso mismo me pregunto-¿cuanto llevaría despierta? estas madres son un caso de verdad.<p>

Gracias a todas por sus reviews:

**Sara-Cris Cullen, Ana Bella Cullen, Vailinight, saraes, Ssil, Iare, Titi Cullen, Ale Snape, PattyQ, ludgardita,carlita16 ,Paaameeelaaa ,JosWeasleyC ,Cullen Vigo ,Pam Malfoy Black ,Saha Denali ,Angie Masen, NuRySh. yolabertay ,anamart05 lizzy90, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tany cullen , yasmin-cullen ,aizen63 , codigo twilight, Areli Pattirson, **marianareyna****

**Gracias también a todas las que me habéis** **añadido a vuestras alertas y favoritos.**


	11. Chapter 11

****DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que salen aquí me pertenecen, su creadora es la magnífica SM. Yo solo he jugado con ellos para crear esta mi primera historia. Solo el personaje de Gaby es de mi invención. ****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>** 10: ****Ellas ****estarán ****bien**

**Pov Edward**

—¡Que ni se le ocurra ¡–dijo de repente una voz. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría despierta esta dichosa mujer?, pensé mientras Bella y yo nos levantábamos de un salto del sillón, he de reconocer que un pelín asustados. Caray, volví a sentirme como cuando tenía quince años, pero me gustó la sensación. Bella como siempre se había sonrojado. ¡Cuánto había echado de menos esos sonrojos tan adorables!

—Mamá –dijo mi Bella.

—He oído lo que hablabais. Bella en cuanto pueda subir a un avión me voy a mi casa –dijo tajantemente, pero luego suavizó su tono—, hija estoy muy a gusto aquí, pero son muchos meses. Meses en los que tú misma tienes que preparar tu traslado a Forks y yo tendré que acondicionar las habitaciones para ti y para la niña —explicó muy rápidamente y yo me pregunté desde que momento esta mujer había podido escuchar nuestra conversación. No solía sonrojarme, eso se lo dejaba a Bella, pero… se supone que estaba dormida.

—Mamá ni de coña te vas a poner a acondicionar habitaciones en tu estado —dijo mi Bella, disimulando el hecho de que Renée podía haber escuchado lo que hablábamos

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo lo voy a hacer? Rose, Edward y Emmett serán los que lo hagan, yo solo daré las ordenes —dijo satisfecha con su respuesta.

_¡Que el cielo nos ayude! _pensé para mí.

—Y déjame adivinar, ¿no nos las puedes dar desde aquí?—pregunté con sorna—además, ¿no te has parado a pensar que quizás yo me quiera llevar a Bella y a Gabriela a mi casa? Bueno, perdón –le pedí mirándola—, a nuestra casa—. Vi la mirada que me echaba Bella, de alegría, felicidad, pero también de algo más que no supe descifrar.

—Pues verás hijo, sí me lo había planteado pero como no parecías muy decidido a…, parece que la noche ha sido muy fructífera ¿no?—contestó mi madre levantando las cejas y provocando un nuevo sonrojo de Bella. Lo dicho, esta mujer sabía demasiado—, y además cuando vuelva Bella si todavía sigues con la bruja, ¿dónde piensas que se alojen mientras tanto? —dijo rodando los ojos como hacía Bella. No en vano mi mujer había heredado ese gesto de ella y según había podido comprobar Gabriela también.

—¿Ves?, te lo dije –dijo mi Bella un tanto triste por lo que acababa de decir Renée. Le iba a contestar que eso no pasaría cuando un zumbido insistente se oyó por toda la habitación. Era el móvil de Bella que vibraba anunciando una llamada.

—¿Si?—contestó.

—Hola cariño, sí la abuelita está mejor, luego de las clases de natación la veis ¿ok? –por la manera de hablar y la expresión de su cara seguro que era Gabriela.

—Pues sí algo hemos dormido, ¿lo preguntas por…?—definitivamente y por la cara de Bella, algo se traía entre manos ese pequeño diablillo que tengo por hija.

—Toma, dice que te pongas –me dijo Bella tendiéndome el teléfono—, no tengo ni idea de que quiere –contestó ante mi mirada interrogante—, pero que algo se trae entre manos eso tenlo por seguro.

—Dime princesa –contesté con una sonrisa impresa en mi cara producto de la felicidad que me producía el saber que Gabriela tramaba algo y que ese algo tenía que ver conmigo.

—Papá —me dijeron al otro lado del teléfono. Cada vez que me llamaba papá, un ramalazo de alegría inundaba mi interior—. ¿Podrías llevarme tú a mis clases de natación? Si no estás muy cansando claro. Me gustaría que me vieras como nado —preguntó con una voz muy melosa que me recordó a Bella al instante.

–Claro que te llevaré cielo, voy por ti a casa. Tengo que ducharme y cambiarme —le dije con una gran alegría en mi cara.

—Gracias papá —contestó mi niña.

—¿Qué quería? –preguntó Bella muy intrigada una vez que hube colgado el teléfono.

— Me ha pedido que la acompañe a las clases de natación. Dice que quiere que vea como nada –le informé muy orgulloso.

—El problema es que estás sin dormir, pero entiendo lo que pasa, quiere que sus amigos te vean. Para la niña ha sido muy duro ver como a los otros niños los recogen y llevan sus padres y que a ella sólo lo hacia su madre, Emily, sus tíos, sus abuelos, pero nunca su padre —me explicó Bella con un deje de tristeza.

—Lo sé —dije poniendo cara de disgusto –, Bella por eso quiero ir, te prometo que luego me echo una siesta, pero déjame ir.

—Esta noche que se quede Emmet por ejemplo y tú duermes como es debido en casa —dijo mi Bella. Y de repente me vi durmiendo con ella en su casa y… ¿en una sola cama?

—Bueno, eso depende –rebatí mirándola sugestivamente y sentándola en mi regazo, dispuesto a conseguir hacer realidad mi visión.

—¿De qué depende?—preguntó Bella. Pero yo no le iba a decir eso delante de Renée.

— Hola, ¿se puede? –dijeron Rose y mi padre entrando por la puerta. Salvado por la campana.

—Adelante —contestamos los tres a la vez.

— Hola chicos —saludó Charlie–, ya veo que habéis arreglado las cosas— nos dijo al ver que Bella estaba sentada sobre mis piernas. La tenia justo donde la quería tener, como siempre la tuve en el pasado. Recuerdo que Emmett solía bromear con que había suficientes sillas en la casa, o que papá y mamá ganaban lo suficiente como para tener sillas de sobra y no hacía falta que nos sacrificáramos….

—Pues sí –dije yo muy ilusionado y feliz–todo más o menos solucionado. Bella me va a dar una segunda oportunidad.

— Eso está bien hijo –dijo mi padre visiblemente contento.

—Ahora cuando vuelvas a Forks no la vuelvas a fastidiar –dijo Rose en plan regañina—, haga lo que haga la arpía esa o diga lo que diga no te dejes vencer. Piensa antes de decidir o hacer algo.

—Y sobre todo llámame por teléfono cuando haya que tomar alguna decisión—agregó Bella.

—Eso será si me das el número –dije yo en tono de broma, pero decidido a hacer exactamente lo que me decían.

—Si te portas bien, luego te lo doy –contestó Bella siguiéndome la broma.

—Descuida –le dije en tono zalamero—, que me voy a portar perfectamente.

—Antes de irnos a casa –dijo de repente poniéndose seria —tengo que ir a cambiarme el uniforme y ver a un paciente, bueno técnicamente ya no es mi paciente, pero quiero ir a ver como está. Ahora vuelvo ¿vale?

—Aquí te espero mi amor—. ¿Quién sería ese paciente que la tenía tan deprimida? ¿Qué enfermedad tendría?

—No sé explicarte exactamente los términos médicos pues su ética profesional les impide contar nada, sólo hablo por lo que he escuchado– me dijo Rose dándose cuenta de mi expresión—, pero se trata de un niño de dieciséis años, hermano de un compañero de Gaby del colegio cuyos padres tienen bastante relación con Bella. El niño ingresaba malito cada dos por tres no sé con qué síntomas, hasta que a Bella el otro día se le ocurrió hacerle unas pruebas. Carlisle decía que no creía que tuviera lo que fuera, creo que se trata de leucemia, el caso es que al final y como sabes Bella tenía razón.

—Conociendo a mi mujer no me extraña que esté así, pobre chaval, que vida más injusta ¿no? –lancé la pregunta al aire.

—Vaya, pues si que ha debido de cundiros la noche, ¿tu mujer? ¿Y la zorra que tienes en Forks?—dijo Rose mordazmente.

—Rose de verdad que no hay quien te entienda –dije divertido –, si me arreglo con ella porque me arreglo y si no lo hago porque no lo hago. Aclárate mujer. Además ya sabes de sobra que a lo que tengo en Forks yo no la considero mi mujer, ni mi nada, mi mujer es esa persona que acaba de salir por la puerta preocupada por un niño que está enfermo. Esa es mi mujer. La que amo –le contesté de forma tajante mientras algo, que no conseguía saber que era, rondaba por mi cabeza…

—Amén a eso –exclamó Renée muy seria.

—Charlie, Rose, Renée, ¿vosotros sabíais lo de los atentados? –pregunté cambiando de tema y pasándome la mano por el pelo… otra vez los nervios.

—Sí —contestó Rose muy seria—, lo sabíamos pero no te lo dijimos para no empeorar la situación. Si te enteras hubieras querido matar a Tanya y hubiera sido peor. Además, no te enfades con Bella, porque primero la decisión de no decírtelo fue mía, y segundo tú hiciste lo mismo y…

—Para, para —le pedí—, solo era una pregunta no una acusación. Solo es que estoy preocupado. Vamos a comer con ese tal Jacob, luego a ver si me tranquilizo.

—Estoy segura de que sí –dijo mi madre–, Jacob y Sam saben lo que se hacen.

—Bueno —dijo Bella que entraba con un semblante triste. Cuanto adoraba esa preocupación tan humana por los demás. Se había cambiado el pijama que habitualmente llevaba en el hospital por su propia ropa y estaba que quitaba el aliento—, ya he vuelto. Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa. Yo tendría que haber empezado ya mi turno, pero necesito una ducha y ponerme ropa limpia. Espero que Alice me cubra.

—Perdona hija se me olvidaba. Alice dice que vayas tranquila que entre ella y Carlisle te cubrirán –dijo mi padre.

—Pero será mejor que vayáis pronto a casa –dijo Rose un tanto preocupada—. Emmett mas los tres niños puede ser igual a siniestro total, menos mal que también está Emily, pero me parece que la vuelve un poco loca.

—Bueno —contesté divertido –pues marchémonos a salvar a los niños de Emmett o a Emmett de los niños, depende de por donde se miré.

—Vámonos ya que tampoco quiero volver muy tarde – dijo Bella riéndose también —además tengo que hablar con cierta personita para que se porte bien.

—Emmett también irá con ellos. A Peter y Tony también les hace gracia que su padre les vea nadar y bueno con estos niños todos los refuerzos son pocos–anunció Rose—. Aunque… – añadió un tanto dubitativa mirándome a mí directamente– no sé si tranquilizarme por eso o desearte suerte. Y otra cosa Edward, Emmett ha dicho que esta noche se queda él y así tú podrás descansar.

—Estupendo –dijo mi Bella mirándome desafiante, supongo que por lo que había dicho antes.

—Eso depende –volví a decirle al oído mientras salíamos de la habitación.

—¿El que depende de qué?—preguntó un poco perdida.

—Pues que sea estupendo o no que esta noche me quede a dormir en tu casa, depende de la habitación que me des para dormir –dije rodeándola el hombro con mis brazos. Pero me di cuenta de que alguien podía vernos y quité la mano enseguida, no fuera a ser que…

—En la casa hay muchas habitaciones –contestó mi Bella siguiéndome el juego—, podrás elegir.

—Bueno a mí las demás habitaciones no me interesan –dije preguntándome como seria esa casa—, sólo me interesa una y es la que ocupa la dueña.

—Bueno, esa casa tiene dos dueñas, así que tendrás que ser más claro—contestó desafiante.

—A me interesa la que tengo a mi lado, la que es al tiempo que dueña de la casa, dueña de mi corazón —le dije con voz ronca y muy bajito.

—Edward Masen –exclamó Bella fingiendo asombro—. Te prometí darte una oportunidad, no que me iba a meter en tu cama inmediatamente.

—Es que no te vas a meter en mi cama, Bella, más bien pretendo meterme yo en la tuya. Por favor —le dije tomándola de la cintura y aprisionándola contra la puerta del coche al cual habíamos llegado— además, si no me dejas demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero, ¿cómo diablos voy a poder aprovechar esa oportunidad?

—Ya sabes que es otra cosa lo que quiero que me demuestres Edward, esto ya lo tengo claro –contestó no muy convencida del todo

—Y eso también te lo demostraré, no te quepa la menor duda Bella, pero por favor, déjame que me instale en tu habitación, por favor— le dije rozándola los labios con los míos. Notaba como su cuerpo y toda ella reaccionaba a mis caricias. Estaba empezando a ceder, lo sabía.

—Edward, será mejor que nos metamos en el coche, James o quien sea que me vigile en nombre de tu esposa, que te recuerdo que tienes, nos verá aquí y nos puede buscar un problemilla—dijo sacándome de la burbuja particular en donde me había sumergido.

— Es verdad –admití separándome de ella—, me había olvidado. Pero esto no va a quedar así —dije abriendo la puerta del coche para que entrara y rodeándolo para llegar a la puerta del copiloto.

—Edward tú estás casado y yo no me acuesto con hombres casados –contestó insistente y he de reconocer que eso me dolió un poco.

—Bella que sepas que para mí, mi autentica esposa eres tú, la otra es sólo una que lleva mi apellido porque así lo dice un contrato –le contesté francamente molesto por el comentario. Cada vez que decía algo así, una sensación rara se apoderaba de mi era como si…

—Perdona Edward –dijo Bella arrepentida—, todavía estoy enfadada contigo y no puedo evitar que se me escapen este tipo de comentarios.

—Pues si quieres que te perdone, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer –dije atacando de nuevo. No pensaba ceder, la necesitaba, simplemente la necesitaba.

— Edward… —dijo y por su forma de mirarme adiviné que ya casi la tenía en el bote.

—Bueno, si no me colocas en tu habitación directamente, espero que tengas pestillo porque pienso colarme en ella por la noche —informé como quien no quiere la cosa—, y si echas el pestillo entraré por la ventana. Y si no hay ventana, me pondré a dar gritos por toda la casa como Pedro llamando a Vilma. Así que tú verás —la amenacé metiéndome con ella. Siempre hacía eso cuando quería conseguir algo y esas artimañas solían darme resultado. He de reconocer que tenía un cierto sentimiento de nostalgia, al darme cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos estos momentos.

—¿Sabes que eres un manipulador nato y que tu hija ha heredado eso de ti?—gruñó mirándome directamente y puede ver en su cara que estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo.

—Sí a lo primero, no a lo segundo, pero me agrada enterarme—contesté siguiendo con el juego.

—Claro cuando seas tú el objeto de sus manipulaciones veremos si te hace tanta gracia –agregó divertida.

—Vamos Bella, no se puede manipular a un manipulador –dije riéndome a carcajada limpia. Me lo estaba pasando en grande.

—Edward Masen, Gaby, ya te ha manipulado esta mañana haciendo que la lleves a las clases en vez de quedarte a dormir —me informó muy complacida. ¡Cómo si no me hubiera dado cuenta!

—Bella no he podido decirle que no, son cinco años. Me he dado cuenta desde el principio pero es que en este caso quería ser manipulado –le dije sinceramente—, además estoy seguro que esta noche voy a dormir muy bien…abrazado a mí esposa –y de nuevo ese sentimiento extraño rondándome la cabeza…

Al mirar de nuevo por el retrovisor, vi como un coche negro giraba hacia la izquierda como nosotros, ya no había duda, nos estaba siguiendo. Llevaba observándole desde hacía rato, pero no quería alarmar a Bella hasta no estar seguro

—Edward, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó notando como me tensaba. Tenía que decírselo, le había hecho una promesa y no pensaba defraudarla otra vez.

—Bella, llevo desde hace un rato notando como un coche nos sigue –le informé con cuidado de no asustarla.

—Posiblemente sean los agentes que están protegiéndome. Espera –dijo Bella conectando el manos libres de forma que yo pudiera escuchar la conversación, y marcando un número—, a ver si así te quedas tranquilo. ¿Cómo es el coche?

—Bueno es un… —empecé a decir. Pero no veía bien la marca solo el color y el tamaño.

—Es un coche pequeño y negro, parece un Citroën AX, pero no estoy seguro – le dije.

— ¿Diga?— contestó una voz.

—Hola Jacob —dijo Bella—, nada sólo decirte que he visto un coche pequeñito y negro que me chifla para Vanessa, creo que era un Citroën AX. Si quieres podemos comer juntos y luego te lo enseño.

—Si a ti te gusta, ya es mío Bella. A la hora de comer nos vemos –contestó el perrito ese que tenía por amigo

—¿Qué ha significado todo ese galimatías? –pregunté reconociendo esa manera de hablar, solo que en Bella me extrañaba. Esta mujer era toda una caja de sorpresas.

—Edward ya te dije que Jacob no es un simple agente de policía, que él y Sam son agentes especiales del FBI puestos por Marco para mi protección. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que le conocí en una situación complicada?

—¿Me dirás que te pasó? –pregunté seguro de que no iba a querer oírlo.

— Edward, alguien manipuló los frenos del coche y Gaby, Jasper y yo casi nos estrellamos. Ese día Jasper y yo teníamos libre y llevábamos a Gaby al acuario que hay cerca de aquí... Jasper conducía. En las autopistas hay unas zonas habilitadas especialmente para estas situaciones. Jasper supo controlar el coche hasta que vimos una de esas zonas, se metió por allí y lo frenó. Al principio pensamos que había sido accidental, pero Marco al enterarse ordenó una investigación y envió a Jacob y a Sam. Así los conocí. Se descubrió que el coche había sido manipulado. Hubo otras dos intentonas de acabar con mi vida, un intento de atropello del que me salvé porque literalmente Quil, otro de los agentes, lo vio venir y se lanzó contra mí. Aunque eso no evitó que al caer al suelo me hiciera daño en una muñeca—dijo resignada.

—Días después, alguien intentó secuestrarme en el parking del hospital por la noche cuando salía de mi turno. Sam y Jacob vinieron en mi ayuda y evitaron el secuestro, redujeron al secuestrador y lo detuvieron. Cuando le interrogaron confesó abiertamente que alguien le había mandado ir a por mí pero no supo decir su nombre ni dar una descripción porque el individuo llevaba una especie de careta. Solo supo decir que le dio parte del dinero en mano y le prometió otro tanto cuando me llevara a un lugar que habían acordado. Lógicamente cuando llegaron a ese lugar no había nadie. Todo esto sucedió tras proponerme el traslado a Forks. A partir de ahí, Marco dejó en la oficina que el FBI tiene aquí a Jacob y Sam de forma permanente y estos a su vez tienen un equipo para hacer este trabajo. En el coche que nos sigue seguramente van dos personas de ese equipo a juzgar por la reacción de Jacob. Posiblemente sean Jared y Paul.

—Lo sabía, sabía que algo malo podía pasaros –dije histérico pasándome distraídamente la mano por el pelo.

—Tranquilo Edward, no te pongas nervioso—me pidió intentando tranquilizarme—, recuerda que me hiciste la promesa. Tengo vigilancia las 24 horas del día, cuando no son Jared y Paul, son Quil y Embry, pero siempre hay alguien. Y Emily no es una niñera normal y corriente. Es otra agente del FBI especializada en niños y tiene de apoyo a Leah que siempre las sigue a una distancia prudencial. Además, esto te demuestra una cosa. Mi vida estará en peligro le sigas el juego o no a Tanya ¿no lo ves? En cuanto vio que no podía evitar que volviera por las "buenas", lo ha intentado por las malas. Así que en vez de ponerte nervioso espero que esto te sirva para demostrarte que puedo con ello y que no debes preocuparte.

—Es muy fácil que me digas eso Bella, pero no sé si podre hacerlo de verdad —estaba aterrorizado por lo que acababa de contarme pero reconociendo que tenía razón en lo que decía. Le había estado siguiendo el juego a esa zorra para nada. Eso se había terminado cuando volviera a Forks esa mujer se iba a enterar.

—Espero que la conversación con Jacob te sirva de algo hoy—a ver si te tranquilizas.

—Y ese galimatías con el que hablabais—pregunté por distraerme un poco pues sabía la respuesta.

—¿Y un policía me pregunta eso?—dijo Bella volviendo al tono de broma anterior.

—Pues precisamente por eso, porque tú no eres policía mi amor—contesté siguiendo la broma.

—Jacob me ha dado algunas clases sobre cómo hablar por teléfono de ciertas cosas o en público. Dice que no nos podemos fiar cuando se habla por teléfono aunque sea el del coche o el de casa. En casa tengo una línea segura que han hecho para mí, pero fuera hay que tener precaución. También tengo una cuenta de correo electrónico segura. Edward… hay otra cosa —dijo mirándome dubitativa –Jacob me está enseñando algo más.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que demonios será eso que le está enseñando Jacob? Que juguetón es este Edward ¿Verdad? Pero...¿no pensáis que han sido un poquito descuidados?<strong>

****Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews:****

******Sara-Cris Cullen, Ana Bella Cullen, Vailinight, saraes, Ssil, Iare, Titi Cullen, Ale Snape, PattyQ, ludgardita,carlita16 ,Paaameeelaaa ,JosWeasleyC ,Cullen Vigo ,Pam Malfoy Black ,Saha Denali ,Angie Masen, NuRySh. yolabertay ,anamart05 lizzy90, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tany cullen , yasmin-cullen ,aizen63 , codigo twilight, Areli Pattirson, **marianareyna.********

********Gracias también a todas aquellas que me habeis puesto en alertas y favoritos.********


	12. Chapter 12

****DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que salen aquí me pertenecen, su creadora es la magnífica SM. Yo solo he jugado con ellos para crear esta mi primera historia. Solo el personaje de Gaby es de mi invención.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>** 11: ****Limpiando ****mi ****alma**

**Pov Edward**

—¿Qué tipo de clases?—pregunté.

—¿Quieres abrir la guantera por favor?—dijo con recelo en la voz.

Abrí la guantera y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme un revólver. Era pequeño, de fácil manejo pero no por eso menos letal.

—¿Jacob te ha enseñado a disparar?—no podía salir de mi asombro.

—Sí, eso es lo que intento decirte desde el principio, se defenderme sola Edward. Quiero que estés tranquilo a la hora de cumplir la promesa que me has hecho.

—Si te refieres a que esa arpía no me vuelva a tocar, te lo juro, no volverá a hacerlo. Pero no puedo evitar seguir teniendo miedo—dije mirando el revólver —Bella, ¿estás segura que sabes cómo usar esto?—pregunté en tono de broma otra vez para relajar la situación, pero un tanto preocupado porque la ecuación Bella más arma de fuego en sus manos…

—Eres incorregible –, contestó un poco enfadada—. La verdad, es que al pobre Jacob le está costando un poquitín. Sobre todo cuando entra alguien en la sala de tiro y al querer saludar me vuelvo con el arma en la mano apuntando a diestro y siniestro, pero ya lo voy pillando, Edward –dijo mirándome de nuevo —. No te preocupes por favor.

—Me preocupo por lo mío —le respondí notando que se paraba en la puerta de un garaje y marcaba un código en el mando que tenía instalado en una de las paredes laterales. Reconocí de inmediato la medida de seguridad y me quedé agradablemente sorprendido, al menos cuando estuvieran en casa estarían seguras. La puerta se abrió y entró en un garaje en donde había otros tres vehículos más. Un Aston Martin precioso, un Porsche amarillo y una moto plateada muy bonita.

—Ya hemos llegado —anunció mi Bella.

—La moto es de Jasper –me explicó al ver como los miraba —y el Porsche de Alice. El Aston Martin también es mío.

—¡Vaya! ahora sí que estoy empezando a pensar que tienes de verdad dinero para comprarle la casa a Emmet—exclamé impresionado y a la vez aliviado pues en todos estos años siempre me devolvía el dinero que yo le enviaba para mantener a Gaby—¿Cuándo me contarás esa larga historia?

— En realidad no es tan larga. El sueldo en el hospital es bueno y todos los meses ahorraba un poco. ¿Conoces Farmacéuticas Plat?

—Cualquiera no la conoce, es una de las empresas farmacéuticas más fuertes del país

— Pues Esme Plat, la mujer de Carlisle, es la heredera universal de la corporación. Ella en realidad es diseñadora de interiores pero dirige la empresa junto a su padre, que ya es mayor y está a punto de jubilarse por lo que Esme quedará como dueña y señora pues es hija única. Ella me sugirió hacer unas cuantas inversiones aquí y allá con el dinero que procuraba ahorrar todos los meses por si las moscas. Y esas inversiones, como ves, dieron su fruto.

Es una mujer muy creativa y se le ocurrió que podríamos hacer una revista médica pero asequible a todo el mundo. Con artículos escritos en un lenguaje que todo el mundo entienda. Uno de los objetivos era alertar contra la anorexia y la bulimia cada vez más extendida en las adolescentes, contra las dietas milagro y otra serie de temas que ponen en peligro la salud sin que seamos conscientes de ello. Procuramos a través de nuestros artículos que la gente se quiera un poco más a sí misma y deje de hacer las tonterías que muchas veces hacen para adelgazar. Alertamos también sobre el peligro que supone para los deportistas tomar ciertas sustancias para aguantar un poco más. Y hasta nos hemos atrevido a enfrentar los malos tratos.

Y lo que en un principio fue un simple proyecto, hoy es una revista que se vende por todo el país. Médicos de renombre escriben artículos para nosotros y hasta modistos famosos se ha prestado a hacer ropa con los tallajes más altos y publican sus diseños en nuestra revista alentando a las mujeres para comprarlos.

Yo estaba verdaderamente sorprendido. Hacía falta mucho valor para sacar adelante un proyecto así y eso me dijo mucho de la maravillosa mujer que tenía delante de mí. Cada minuto que pasaba la adoraba todavía más.

—Ni que decir tiene que me da unos beneficios todos los meses, que las inversiones que me aconsejó Esme también me proporcionan ganancias, y luego tengo mi sueldo, que es con lo que vivo. Lo demás lo he ido ahorrando, solo me permití estos dos coches como caprichos. Ya sabes cómo soy, no me gusta la ostentación. Todavía no sé ni cómo me dejé convencer por Alice para lo de los coches, bueno si lo sé. Nunca discutas con Alice cuando se empeña en que te compres algo. Primero me compré el Aston. Pero cuando mamá, papá, Rose y los niños, empezaron a venir por aquí, decidí comprar este Mercedes familiar para que cupiéramos todos. Además, la silla de Gaby entra mejor aquí, así que es el coche que normalmente uso. Y ahora, si no tienes más preguntas, ¿entramos en casa?—preguntó risueña abriendo la puerta del garaje que daba paso directamente a la cocina.

—¡Papá! ya has llegado —oí que gritaba mi hija al tiempo que se tiraba a mis brazos cortándome la respiración, no me acostumbraría jamás a esto, pensé con una sonrisa.

—Hola —dijo Emmet—, bueno como ya es oficial que te has reconciliado con este cabezota, ahora si te voy a dar la bienvenida como te mereces – dijo cogiendo a Bella entre los brazos y comenzando a darle vueltas.

—Papá la vas a asfixiar—dijo Tony asustado.

—Y se va a marear –añadió Peter con su habitual seriedad.

—No, que va —dijo mi hija –, está acostumbrada, ella me ha dicho que tiito Emmet siempre la saluda así —y ante esto no puede evitar reírme a carcajada limpia. Llevaba cinco años sin reírme con tantas ganas y tanta fuerza, y en dos días no dejaba de hacerlo, esta hija mía era un caso. ¡Qué bien se estaba con la familia!

—Bienvenido a ti también Emmet –dijo Bella recuperando el resuello cuando ya puso el pie en tierra dando todavía algunos traspiés— ¿crees que podrás hacerte cargo de estos jovencitos un poco más mientras nos duchamos?

—Sí, sí puedo, pero a ver qué hacemos que hay niños delante y tienen que llegar a una clase de natación. Y te recuerdo que tú eres médico Bellita y tus pacientes no esperan —empezó Emmet con sus bromas de siempre.

—¿Y qué es lo que tienen que hacer?—preguntó el terceto perfectamente coordinado.

—Siempre tan gracioso Emmet —dije echando a andar detrás de Bella—, a ver que como te las apañas ahora con la respuesta.

—Sí eso, a ver –añadió Bella empezando a subir unas escaleras. La casa era enorme.

—Vaya, los coches no es el único lujo que te permites tener—dije recorriendo la casa con la mirada mientras subía detrás de ella.

—Esta casa es de Marco. Cuando se percató de que era el objetivo de Aro y Cayo, Marco, nos dejo esta propiedad para vivir. Es una verdadera fortaleza Edward, aquí no entra nadie sin ser detectado antes por no sé cuantos chismes de seguridad de esos. De hecho como se me olvide el código de entrada al garaje o de la puerta de la calle, directamente no entro. Ya me ha pasado una vez —dijo abriendo una puerta – .Tu habitación.

—Pero no habíamos quedado en que ocuparía tu misma habitación —dije remolón, la verdad quería dormir con ella entre mis brazos. La necesitaba, lo necesitaba y no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

—Bella –le dije cogiéndola de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia mí y aprisionándola contra la puerta medio abierta—, no pretendo conseguir tu perdón a través del sexo, pero te necesito, necesito que me des tu amor, por favor, no me lo niegues. Ámame Bella, te lo ruego. No sólo se trata de conseguir tu perdón amor mío, también tengo que aprender a perdonarme a mí mismo para poder sentir que soy digno de ti y eso sólo lo podré conseguir a través de tu amor. Solamente tú podrás conseguirlo—le decía mientras con mi boca recorría de arriba abajo su cuello, acariciándola suavemente hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, el cual mordía y luego vuelta a empezar, sabía que eso la excitaba muchísimo. Realmente no era únicamente una necesidad física lo que sentía por ella, era algo más, algo mucho más profundo, la certeza de que sólo su amor podía limpiarme y redimirme…sacarme del negro pozo en donde había estado todos estos años.

—Es tan puro e inmenso el amor que siento por ti —le volví a decir entre besos húmedos y caricias—, no me lo niegues por favor.

La abracé fuerte contra mí, busqué sus labios y la besé. En mi beso iba implícita la felicidad por estar de nuevo con ella, pero al mismo tiempo soltaba la amargura de todos estos años sintiendo su ausencia. Sabía por como ella se retorcía contra mi muy excitado sexo que estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo y había empezado a ceder. Subió sus brazos hacia arriba y rodeó mi cuello con ellos, tirando de mi pelo para que me acercara más, si es que eso era posible. Y como siempre tan dulce, tan cariñosa, tan maravillosa, me devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad. ¡Dios cuanto la amaba!

—No pretendo negártelo Edward –me dijo jadeante cuando rompimos el beso —, yo también te necesito. ¿Quieres entrar y mirar la habitación, por favor?

Hice lo que me decía y cuando me di cuenta…

—Esta es tu habitación —dije con esa sonrisa torcida que sabía que tanto le gustaba.

—Le pedí a Rose que colocara tu maleta aquí ayer por la noche —dijo entrando en la estancia. Y de la alegría que me dio no puede contenerme. Cerré la puerta de un golpe, la aprisioné contra ella. Eché el pestillo y comencé a besarla otra vez, a devorarla, a saborearla. Le levanté las piernas e hice que rodeara mi cintura con ellas y así la llevé hasta la cama, no sin antes buscar donde se encontraba. La tumbé y me puse sobre ella, sin dejar de besarla por todas las partes que podía.

—Tienes mucha ropa mi amor –dije sentándome a horcajadas encima de ella y empezando a quitarle la blusa que llevaba puesta – y así no te puedes duchar—proseguí mientras le besaba en los labios, el cuello, y los pezones, primero uno, después el otro, mordisqueándolos suavemente y estirando de ellos al tiempo que frotaba mi muy dura erección por su centro. –

—Edward – dijo, mientras levantaba mi camiseta hacia arriba y me la quitaba también pasando sus manos desde mi pecho hacia mi ombligo, acariciándome, deteniéndose seductoramente en el inicio de la cinturilla de mi pantalón.

—¿Qué pasa mi amor? —le dije mientras bajaba mis manos hasta el cierre de su pantalón y lo abría metiéndolas entre sus mulos. ¡Qué bien se estaba allí!—, ayer por la noche sólo fueron mis dedos los que entraron ahí, ahora voy a ser yo todo enterito mi amor –le decía mientras le bajaba los pantalones y se los quitaba. Me levanté un poco, le abrí las piernas y me volvía a sentar encima de ella de forma que mi erección se chocaba con su centro, y mi boca la recorrió desde el cuello, el hombro, los pezones los cuales mordisquee sin piedad, hasta llegar a su vientre y seguí bajando lentamente hacia mi objetivo. Le terminé de quitar las braguitas bajándoselas con los dientes. Subí de nuevo hacia arriba besándola y mordisqueándole las puntas de los pies, los tobillos, las piernas, las rodillas, los muslos hasta llegar a donde quería, y le metí mi lengua todo lo dentro que pude, chupando, devorando, excitándola. Con uno de mis dedos la masajee el clítoris y con otro volví a los pechos. Diablos como me gustaban esos pechos.

—Los niños están abajo, Emmet también, tú tienes que irte con ellos y yo al hospital –dijo Bella ronca por la excitación, mientras notaba como su orgasmo estaba punto de llegar.

—Ya lo sé, no tardaré mucho —dije sacando de mala gana mi boca y mi dedo de su interior y quitándole también el sujetador, dejándola desnuda delante de mí. La contemplé unos instantes en los que me deleité con su hermosura. Me levanté de la cama llevándola conmigo, obligándola de nuevo a que envolviera sus piernas en mi cintura para que nuestros sexos no perdieran el contacto, el roce era exquisito, excitante, placenteramente insoportable—, ¿dónde está la ducha? –ella me la señaló con el dedo y la llevé en mis brazos hasta allí. La metí dentro, me despojé de la ropa que me quedaba y entré con ella. Abrí el grifo del agua y mientras esta caía sobre nosotros, la volví a coger en brazos haciendo que envolviera mi cintura con sus piernas de nuevo, la aprisioné contra la pared y besándola entré en ella de una estocada. De repente me sentí en casa, libre, limpio y seguro. Ella pegó un respingo de ¿dolor? Y me alarmé pensando que había sido demasiado brusco.

—Llevo cinco años sin mantener relaciones Edward, es normal que me duela un poco —dijo mi sol intentando calmarme.

—Perdona mi amor, no me di cuenta –contesté apesadumbrado pero también orgulloso de que hubiera guardado tanta fidelidad sin merecérmelo. Me quedé quieto dentro de ella esperando a que marcara el ritmo, mientras la colmaba de besos por la cara, los hombros, los hermosos y exuberantes pechos. Empezó a moverse despacio, y yo con ella. Siempre me pareció que habíamos nacido el uno para el otro, estábamos sincronizados, nuestros cuerpos, que encajaban a la perfección, se reconocieron al instante. Los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y desesperados mientras nuestros jadeos y gritos eran amortiguados por el sonido del agua y nuestros propios besos. De repente sentí como mi pene empezaba a ser aprisionado en su interior, ya no lo soportaba más y por lo que parecía ella tampoco… y así el éxtasis nos alcanzó. Nos quedamos uno en brazos del otro recuperando nuestro ritmo cardíaco normal y nuestras respiraciones.

—Cuanto tiempo.

—Demasiado mi amor —dije satisfecho, colmado, limpio y feliz. Ahora me sentía un poco menos sucio que cuando salí de Forks. Bella me había empezado a redimir. Ahora sí que estaba de nuevo en casa—. Prepárate para lo que te espera esta noche porque te aseguro que mañana tendrás agujetas —le avisé una vez que me hube recuperado.

Me levanté del suelo de la ducha en donde habíamos terminado y la ayudé a ponerse de pie. Cogí una esponja y llenándola de gel empecé a lavarla. Primero el cuello y los hombros, luego sus pechos…

—Están más llenitos de como los recordaba, mi niña —le decía al oído muy bajito—, me encantan, me gustan mucho más. El embarazo te sentó fenomenal.

Y seguí lavándola sensualmente, acariciándola con la esponja por todas las partes de su cuerpo mientras ella se arqueaba contra mí. Cuando llegué a su centro volví a meter mis dedos dentro, excitándola, llevándola al límite mientras le daba besos en el cuello, bajando lentamente una y otra vez desde la base hasta el hombro, provocándole un nuevo orgasmo. Cuando volvió a recuperar la respiración, terminé de lavarla y después, ella hizo lo mismo conmigo. Sentir como sus manos tocaban mi pene era la culminación del éxtasis para mí, pero sentir su boca chupando, besando, succionando… era algo inenarrable, y al igual que me pasó antes y también la noche anterior no aguante demasiado, era imposible, había pasado tanto tiempo y su contacto era exquisito. Le quité su boca de mi pene pues quería volver a terminar dentro de ella, llevándola de paso un nuevo orgasmo.

Terminamos de ducharnos demasiado pronto para mi gusto, pero abajo me esperaba una hija y a ella unos pacientes. Nos vestimos y bajamos.

—Ya era hora —dijo Emmett—, Vaya ducha más larga, anda que si os descuidáis. Bella le he dicho a la niñera que se podía ir, que ya nos encargábamos hoy Edward y yo de estos tres.

—Pues ya que has echado a su guardiana, ahora te toca ejercer de policía y padre Emmet –dijo mi Bella entre risas—, que Edward te cuente. Tranquilo –me dijo en voz baja –no estará muy lejos, os estará vigilando.

—Ya estoy al corriente —dijo Emmet poniéndose serio—, entre papá, Rose y la misma Emily me lo contaron anoche. Por cierto, menos mal que Rose me advirtió que no me quedara mirándola demasiado, ni fijamente, porque con lo que soy yo. Pobrecilla, ¿quién sería el mal nacido que la quemó con ácido?

—Fue durante una misión. Sam y su equipo no llegaron a tiempo. Sam no se lo perdonará en lo que le quede de vida, a pesar de que no fue culpa suya. El mes que viene le hacemos una nueva operación de cirugía. Tiene una cicatriz en todo el lado derecho de la cara que le llega hasta el mentón –me explicó mi Bella —y eso no es nada comparado a como estaba cuando la conocí. Como niñera de Gaby y su protectora pasamos mucho tiempo juntas y con la ayuda de Alice, la convencí para que se hiciera las operaciones.

—Bueno, me voy al hospital –dijo cogiendo las llaves de su coche y dándome un beso en la boca—. Emmet te lo digo a ti porque ya conoces a tus hijos y sabes como son. Te comunico que Gaby es cien veces peor que los dos juntos. ¿Sabes ya como conectar las alarmas?

—Creo que ya me di cuenta ayer cuando intentó comerse un helado por la mañana, ¿no es así señorita? –dijo Emmet mirándola muy serio —y sí, Rose me lo explicó todo esta mañana.

Gaby agachó la cabeza en un gesto muy típico de Bella cuando se sentía pillada en algo, mientras Tony y Peter ponían su característica cara de inocencia.

—Pues hasta luego entonces. Traedlos a la hora de comer y que vayan a ver a su abuela un rato—pidió dándome un nuevo beso en los labios que yo respondí gustoso, y dando otro a Gaby.

Una vez Bella se hubo marchado, los tres figuras cogieron sus mochilas, salieron y se encaminaron a la puerta de la calle. Gaby no dejaba de mirarme, como si estuviera pensando en algo. Supongo que no tardaría en averiguar que era. Según su madre pensaba y acto seguido actuaba

—Espera Edward, tengo que conectar las alarmas, mira te lo explico. Es muy sofisticada, es un tipo de alarma nueva. Rose me ha dicho lo básico pero habrá que hablar con los que la han instalado —me empezó a explicar Emmet mientras yo escuchaba interesado por ver de primera mano la eficacia del sistema.

—A la hora de comer hemos quedado con Jacob y Sam. No hago más que llevarme sorpresas desde que estoy aquí, la última es que han atentado contra la vida de Bella tres veces y después de eso Marco puso a su disposición a Jacob y a Sam. Parece ser que estos tienen un equipo vigilándolas las 24 horas del día. A la hora de la comida tendremos más detalles –dije poniéndome de nuevo nervioso sólo con pensarlo.

—Sí, eso me dijeron papá y Rose también. Desde luego vaya tres, mejor dicho cuatro, si contamos a Alice ¿Te habrás dado cuenta la forma tan inteligente que han tenido de hacerte reaccionar?—dijo con burla.

—Sí, menudos diablillos. Ya no teníamos bastante con tres maquinando en casa, que ahora se ha juntado una más a la ecuación – dije pensando en Alice.

—Esa Alice parece todo un personaje. Ayer se pasó media noche corriendo por toda la casa organizando una tarde de compras para no sé qué día. Según ella como en Forks hace más frío que aquí, necesitarán ropa nueva. Y si vieras a su marido ir tras ella intentando sentarla –dijo riéndose estruendosamente al estilo Emmet —. Le pregunté a Rose en un momento que no me oían, si de verdad esta mujer era médico, porque en serio yo creo que los pacientes se curan nada más verla para que los deje en paz. Eso sí, parece que hoy vamos a tener una divertida discusión Bella versus Alice por el tema de la tarde de compras. Eso no me lo pierdo —agregó Emmet riéndose más alto aun si eso era posible.

—Pues mi Bella es muy terca –dije yo muy orgulloso de poder hablar así de ella abiertamente de nuevo.

—Eso dice Rose, pero Alice lo debe ser más porque siempre acaba ganando y arrastrando a Bella por todo el Centro Comercial —apostilló Emmett.

—Menudo elemento debe ser. Desde luego no vamos a aburrirnos en Forks. Espero que para cuando vuelvan haya podido mandar a Tanya a la mierda—dije poniéndome triste.

—Edward, ¿no te has planteado hacerlo ya? Bella está protegida y mi casa no importa, en serio —me dijo Emmett.

—Emmett, ¿qué parte de han atentado tres veces contra la vida de Bella y mi hija no has entendido? No puedo hacer eso, en cuanto lo hiciera a saber cómo reaccionaría—contesté con el miedo en el cuerpo.

—No me refiero a eso Edward. Me refería a que le des boleto cuando Bella vuelva a Forks y nosotros podamos protegerla —dijo haciéndome un gesto tranquilizador.

—Eso ya me lo he planteado, Emmet. Cuando Bella vuelva a Forks no pienso estar separado de ella ni un segundo, y tengo claro que voy a protegerlas y que tú me ayudaras. El problema sigue siendo tu casa —le dije decidido a no aguantar un segundo más con la zorra esa una vez que Bella hubiera regresado.

—Pues si ese es el problema, te digo desde ya, que se la queden, que me da igual —dijo Emmett resuelto.

—¿Y si vuelven a abrir aquella famosa investigación? —volví a preguntar. A mí me la traía al fresco pero tenía que contar con él.

—Sinceramente Edward, con lo que le debe estar cayendo a Aro no creo que pueda volver a hacer eso sin levantar sospechas y si lo hace ¿no crees que el tal Marco nos ayudaría?

—También había pensado en eso, pero, no sé, sigo sin fiarme, es un Vulturi –contesté sin estar muy convencido.

— Eso se te pasará en cuanto hables con Jasper –me tranquilizo Emmet—, cualquiera podría pensar que Jasper se casó con Alice para llegar a Bella, pero ayer por la noche vi cuanto la quiere, o sea que sospecha descartada. Papá y mamá se fían de él. Sinceramente Edward, yo sí me fío. De todos modos, ¿qué podemos perder?– siguió diciendo, parecía que le habían dado cuerda—, ¿mi casa?, ¿nuestros trabajos?, me da igual, nos vamos y punto. Empezamos en otro lugar.

—No es tan fácil Emmett, tenemos hijos –le dije para que viera la realidad de la situación, aunque yo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, ya no huiría nunca más, enfrentaría lo que viniera de frente, junto a Bella.

—Mira que eres negativo Edward, de verdad necesitas que te entonen un poco, a ver si esta noche que me quedo con mamá…. – dijo con su habitual tono bromista.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que no me han entonado ya?—pregunté con guasa.

— ¡No! ¿Cuándo? ¿En la ducha? Edward hermanito, con tu hija y tus sobrinos abajo, desde luego —dijo con sorna.

—Papá ¿qué es lo que habéis hecho mamá y tú, con nosotros abajo?— preguntó de repente Gaby.

—Esto…emm… hablar hija, hablar –dije mirando a Emmet con muy mala cara. Tendría que recordar aquello que me dijo Bella del don de mi hija de parecer que estaba a otra historia y al mismo tiempo enterándose de todo.

—Papá – volvió a decir, y no sé porque tuve el presentimiento de que iba a averiguar lo que su cabeza estaba fraguando desde que salimos de casa—, antes he visto a mamá dándote besos y tú se los dabas a ella. ¿Quiere eso decir que vas a poder dejar a esa señora mala que no te deja venir con nosotras y quedarte aquí?

—¿Señora mala –le dije un tanto confundido –¿Pero que no te habían hablado de señores malos?

—Esa fue mamá. Pero Peter y Tony me han dicho que lo que pasa es que nos dejaste porque te tuviste que casar con una señora muy mala que no te deja venir con nosotros y que tú estás harto de ella –estos niños… ¿cómo se habrían enterado? Mire a Emmet que estaba tan asombrado como yo.

—Vosotros ¿cómo sabéis todo eso? – preguntó Emmet a Tony y a Peter.

—Pues anda que no habéis hablado veces de ello —dijeron los dos a la vez. Nota mental, no volver a hablar de ciertas cosas delante de los niños.

—Bueno papá, ¿te vas a poder quedar con nosotras o no?—preguntó mi niña con la esperanza puesta en su voz.

—Vamos a ver. De momento tendré que volver a Forks a cuidar de la abuela y a vigilar a los señores malos pues como tu madre muy bien te dijo ese es mi trabajo. Pero, ¿qué te parecería que vinierais vosotras a vivir conmigo a Forks?

—¿De verdad?—dijo chillando de la emoción—. ¿Nos vamos a ir a Forks contigo?, ¿cuándo?

—Cuando a tu madre la dejen irse en su trabajo. De momento ya te digo que vosotras os quedareis aquí y yo me tendré que marchar – le dije con lágrimas en los ojos—. Pero te voy a dejar mi número de teléfono para que me llames cuando quieras y yo te llamaré todos los días.

— ¡Vale!—exclamó chillando otra vez de la emoción—, mira papá ya hemos llegado. Aquella es mi profesora. Ven que te la voy a enseñar –divisé a lo lejos a una mujer joven vestida con el uniforme que suelen llevar los Socorristas en las playas—Zafrina, Zafrina — gritó mi hija–, mira este es mi papá

—Hola, me llamo Edward Masen —me presenté dándole la mano.

—Hola, encantada de conocer al padre de esta niña tan simpática – contestó la profesora muy amable – Y supongo que Vd., será el padre de Peter y Tony.

—El mismo – dijo Emmett.

—Bien, vamos a empezar las clases. Pueden sentarse allí y verles. A ver niños, todos aquí conmigo.

Nos retiramos de ahí y fuimos hasta la zona que nos había indicado.

—Por tu expresión me parece que acabas de tomar una decisión –dijo Emmett.

— Emmet —le conteste—, no sé qué haré ni como, pero esa lagarta tiene que desaparecer de mi vida antes de que ellas vuelvan a Forks. Pero va a ser complicado, muy complicado. De momento tengo que cumplir una promesa y no sé cómo hacerlo.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Emmett.

—Le he prometido a Bella que no volveré a acostarme con esa mujer.

—Eso es fácil de cumplir. Cuando volvamos a Forks le dices que no tienes más remedio que pasar la noche en casa de nuestros padres porque papá no puede cargar solo a mamá y que yo tengo que ayudar a Rose con los niños.

—Sabes Emmet, a veces se te ocurren buenas ideas.

* * *

><p>Pues parece que nuestro Edward, ha conseguido su objetivo pero... ¿podrá por fin dormir con Bella o pasará algo que les impedirá tener esa noche de pasión que Edward le ha prometido?<p>

Quería deciros que he escrito un Song Shot (One Shot basado en una canción) con el que me presento a un concurso en el blog "Letras de Lullaby", para celebrar el segundo aniversario del blog. Si queréis leerlo esta publicado aquí mismo, solo tenéis que ir a mi perfil, en donde también podréis ver la bonita portada que me ha hecho Sil. Gracias amiga

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews:

******Sara-Cris Cullen, Ana Bella Cullen, Vailinight, saraes, Ssil, Iare, Titi Cullen, Ale Snape, PattyQ, ludgardita,carlita16 ,Paaameeelaaa ,JosWeasleyC ,Cullen Vigo ,Pam Malfoy Black ,Saha Denali ,Angie Masen, NuRySh. yolabertay ,anamart05, lizzy90, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tany cullen , yasmin-cullen ,aizen63 , codigo twilight, Areli Pattirson, **marianareyna, roscidius cullen , lunatico0030.********

Quiero dar la bienvenida a dos nuevos lectores:******** ******** roscidius cullen ****************y**************** lunatico0030.****************

Gracias a todas aquellas que me leen de forma anónima y a las que me han añadido a alertas y favoritos.


	13. Chapter 13

****DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que salen aquí me pertenecen, su creadora es la magnífica SM. Yo solo he jugado con ellos para crear esta mi primera historia. Solo el personaje de Gaby es de mi invención.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12: Amenazadas<strong>

**Pov Edward**

Pasamos buena parte de la mañana viendo como los niños nadaban. La verdad era interesante, además de las típicas clases de natación, Zafrina junto a otra profesora que se llamaba Kachiri, les daban clases de socorrismo y era muy divertido verles como se salvaban los unos a los otros. Salvo por esos dos niños que me presentaron ayer, Jane y Alec creo que se llamaban. No dejaron un momento de meterse con mi niña y mis sobrinos no dejaron ni un segundo de defenderla. La verdad es que yo ya me iba a levantar a decirles cuatro cosas, cuando Kachiri, les pegó una buena bronca. De todos modos, estos hoy no se iban de aquí, sin saber quién era el papá de Gabriela.

—Parece que te ha surgido otra más a quien sobreproteger –dijo Emmett con sorna—. Pobre niña y sólo tiene cinco años. Verás cuando tenga quince y los chicos quieran salir con ella. Vas a tener que limpiar bastante a menudo el rifle.

—¿Pero no te has dado cuenta de la mala leche que tienen? —grité visiblemente enfadado.

—Me he dado cuenta Edward, pero los niños son así de crueles con otros niños que por algún motivo son más débiles que ellos. Tienes que dejar que solucione sus problemas solita, hermano. Y estar para ella cuando te pida socorro. Además –añadió– por si no te has dado cuenta los tres se las están apañando muy bien y, no es porque sean mis hijos —dijo orgulloso —, pero tiene una buena ayuda. Peter y Tony se las arreglan muy bien defendiéndola. De hecho les tendría que regañar pero no lo voy a hacer. He de decir en su defensa que tienen toda la razón. Pero no se lo digas a Rose.

—Ni una palabra –contesté riéndome a carcajada limpia otra vez. Vaya en un solo día me había reído más que en cinco años.

Cuando las clases terminaron mi niña vino hacia mí para que la ayudara a secarse. La tal Jane venía detrás de ella.

—Pues si se va a volver a marchar, menudo papá –oí que le decía.

—Pero yo me voy a ir con él —contestó Gabriela desafiando a la niñita esta de marras. Me hice la nota mental de recordar las palabras de Emmett de hace un momento y no intervenir a no ser que fuera necesario.

—Sí, eso dicen todos —dijo la maldita niña riéndose con sorna.

—Porque tus papás no os hagan caso y no cumplan las promesas que os hacen, no quiere decir que el mío tenga que ser igual –chilló de pronto mi niña poniéndose furiosa de verdad, tanto que me dio miedo. Me levanté inmediatamente pero Zafrina vino en mi ayuda.

—Jane cariño, tu niñera está esperándote con la toalla, ve deprisa no te vayas a enfriar. Perdónele —dijo Zafrina dirigiéndose entonces a mí –, en realidad no son más que unos pobres niños. Sus padres les han dejado al cuidado de una niñera que no es demasiado cariñosa con ellos y parecen haberse olvidado de que tienen hijos. No sabemos quiénes son ni como se llaman o en dónde trabajan, solo que su apellido es Stevenson. Y como ven que a su hija la cuidan, quieren y protegen, tanto su niñera como su madre, sus tíos, tías, y sus abuelos, simplemente le han tomado manía. Y no han parado hasta encontrar su punto débil: usted. Se dan cuenta que a la niña le duelen sus comentarios y no dejan de meterse con ella.

—Vaya, pues de verdad que lo siento –dije secando con la toalla a mi hija al mismo tiempo que luchaba porque las lágrimas no salieran de mis ojos delante de la niña y de Zafrina –, pero que esos niños se sientan abandonados por sus padres de esa forma no les da derecho a atormentar a mi hija o a cualquier otro que se ponga en su camino –le dije.

—En eso tiene toda la razón, ¿Edward verdad? –me contestó.

—Sí, puedes llamarme Edward y de tú. Por favor—le dije, me caía bien esta mujer.

—De acuerdo, pues de tu entonces. Lamento tener que irme –añadió—, pero empieza otra clase. No les hagas caso, mi niña —le dijo dando un beso a Gaby en la mejilla y marchándose.

—Llevan toda la mañana diciéndome que es mentira que me voy a ir a Forks, que te vas a volver a marchar y no me vas a llevar contigo —no podía soportar ver su carita llena de lágrimas, era superior a mí.

—Pues eso no va a pasar eso cielo, tu vendrás a vivir conmigo a Forks en cuanto a tu madre le den el permiso ya lo verás. Y además, quiero que sepas una cosa, pase lo que pase y digan lo que te digan, tú no hagas caso. Haz caso a tu corazón— dije poniéndola la mano en el mismo –, dime hija ¿qué te dice tu corazón?

—Me dice que me quieres y que me estarás esperando en Forks — contestó abrazándome.

—Pues entonces no dudes de eso. Ahora vamos a vestirte. ¿De acuerdo?—de repente una duda me asaltó.

— ¿Sabes vestirte sola?—pregunté un poco azorado.

— Sí, mami me enseño y Emily también, ellas nunca entran para que aprenda a hacerlo.

Me quedé esperándola fuera durante bastante rato. Tanto, que ya me estaba empezando a preocupar, como no saliera pronto iba yo a entrar a por ella. Pasados unos minutos más mi niña salía perfectamente vestida del vestuario femenino, si se puede decir perfectamente a una blusa mal abrochada y a los pantalones a medio subir.

—Papi, perdóname si he tardado, es que mami me dice que después de salir del mar me tengo que duchar y quitarme la sal de la piel. Y me he lavado muy bien, me he echado cuatro geles y cuatro champús –me informó muy orgullosa mientras yo reprimía la carcajada que estaba a punto de salir e intentaba disimular mientras le abrochaba bien su blusa, y le colocaba los vaqueros.

—Gaby, verás…— empecé—, con que te laves dándote solo un gel y un champú es bastante. ¿No estás tan sucia, cierto? Solo se trata de quitar la sal del mar, luego ya te lavas bien en casa.

—Sip, mami también me lo dice pero a mí siempre se me olvida —me dijo muy compungida y entonces ya no pude más y solté la carcajada que tenia reprimida. Le cogí de la mano y fuimos a buscar a Emmett. Gabriela se cogió de mi mano y a todos los niños que veía les decía:

—Mirad, este es mi papá, me voy a ir con él a Forks —la mayoría de los niños se paraban a saludarme, por lo que me quedó claro que el problema sólo estaba en esos dos elementos. Por fin conseguimos llegar donde Emmett estaba esperando.

—¿Sabéis llegar al hospital desde aquí?—preguntó Emmett rascándose la nuca en un claro gesto de preocupación por el hecho de no saberse ubicar —supongo que querréis ver a la abuela.

—No somos tontos. ¿Por quién nos tomas? Claro que sabemos cómo ir—dijo de nuevo el terceto perfectamente sincronizado. Yo por mi parte me estaba partiendo de la risa, otra vez. Antes de que pudiera meter más la pata, cogí el brazo de mi hermano y le señalé un edificio enorme que tenia justo detrás.

—Emmett el hospital está justo detrás de ti —le dije al oído. Emmet miró hacia los niños que tenían la vista fija en el suelo aguantándose la risa.

—Vale de acuerdo, podéis reíros —y los cuatro, incluido yo estallamos en carcajadas. Diablos cuanto hacia que no me reía tanto y tan a gusto.

Llegamos al hospital y subimos directamente a la habitación de Renée.

—Abu, Abu, ¿Cómo estás?

—Mucho mejor. Como siga así voy a poder echaros una carrera.

—No —dijo Peter muy circunspecto —, la tía nos ha dicho que vas a tener que estar así un par de meses o más y que cuando volvamos a Forks tenemos que ayudarte mucho.

—Vaya los rumores vuelan –murmuró mi madre rodando los ojos.

Estuvimos allí un rato y después les llevamos a dar un paseo. Al salir vimos a mi Bella que iba vestida con la ropa de ambulancia como si fuera a hacer una salida con ellos. Iba corriendo muy deprisa, un tipo que parecía ser el conductor del vehículo se encontró con ella, la ayudó a subir y salieron disparados.

—Un pobre hombre se ha desmayado dentro del coche y ha causado un accidente. El médico que normalmente sale esta libre hoy y su sustituta acaba a de ponerse enferma, así que Bella ha decidido solucionar el problema –explicó Alice detrás mío. ¿De dónde había salido esta mujer?

—Pues esperemos que no sea nada —contesté un poco preocupado ante la ecuación Bella… accidente… correr… en fin…

—Eso esperemos ya tuvimos bastante con el de ayer y vosotros ¿habéis nadado ya?—preguntó Alice a los niños.

—Sí y hemos aprendido a hacer la respiración boca a boca, ¿quieres que te hagamos la respiración boca a boca tía Alice?—preguntaron de nuevo los tres a coro.

—Esto… ahora mejor que no, veréis estoy esperando enfermitos –contestó Alice saliéndose por la tangente.

—Bueno nosotros nos vamos. Os veremos a la hora de la comida —dije despidiéndome de Alice y salvándola de la engorrosa situación. Ella me dijo adiós con la mano diciéndome gracias con la mirada.

Estuvimos paseando por la ciudad un buen rato, hasta que se hizo la hora de la comida. Yo estaba nervioso por lo que me tendría que decir Jacob y ansioso por ver a Bella. Cuando llegamos Alice, Rose y ella ya estaban en la cola de la cafetería. Bella me dio un apretón suave en la mano a modo de saludo. En público era lo único que podíamos hacer. ¡Dios! cuanto necesitaba llegar y simplemente darle un beso sin tener que esconderme.

—Pues realmente no le veo la necesidad Alice, si hace frío nos ponemos un abrigo y punto.

—Sí pero tendrás que comprarlo o que acaso eres como Harry Potter y sabes un hechizo para sacar ropa de donde no la hay—decía Alice muy sería mientras Rose a su lado se partía de la risa.

—No, no tengo un hechizo Alice, pero si tengo abrigos en el armario sin usar de hace cinco años y esos me valdrán.

— ¡¿Cinco años? ¡¿Tú estás loca Bella?— exclamó Alice escandalizada—estarán pasados de moda. Y a la niña ¿Qué le piensas poner a la niña?, hace cinco años era un bebé no creo que le quede bien –así que esta era la famosa discusión que auguraba Rose – pues sí era divertida. Era algo así como ver la lucha entre dos titanes, pero creo que la argumentación de Alice era más acertada.

—Respecto a la ropa de la niña tienes razón, pero ya se la compraré, hay tiempo no hay que salir corriendo –contestó Bella en un claro intento de escabullirse.

—Además tu madre necesitará una especie de pantalón con una cremallera o algo que pueda descoser fácilmente —siguió atacando Alice.

—Pues para descoser con unos pantalones viejos bastará y además existen unas cosas llamadas faldas –contestó Bella en tono beligerante.

—Eres incorregible Bella – dijo Alice, aunque por su expresión me parecía a mí que no pensaba resignarse ni claudicar tan pronto.

—Mamá, Tías —dijeron los niños, de nuevo a la vez—, ¿pero ya estáis discutiendo? No sé para qué discutes con ella Tía Bella, si siempre sale ganando.

—Ufff —suspiró mi Bella—, bueno a ver qué vais a comer. Por cierto Edward, ahora dentro de un rato viene Jacob. Comeremos y después Rose y Alice se llevaran a los niños para que podamos hablar tranquilamente. Es que hablar delante de ellos…

—Se enteran de todo sí, ya nos hemos dado cuenta —dije yo como si hubiera descubierto el oro.

—Mamá, mamá, papi me ha dicho que nos vamos con él a Forks –dijo mi niña entusiasmada y Bella me miró de forma interrogante.

—Larga historia, después luego te la explico. ¿Vale? —dije intentado escabullirme. Bella enfadada daba mucho miedo y no quería discutir con ella, no después de habernos reconciliado hacia tan solo un día.

—Vale –dijo mirándome no muy convencida.

—Por cierto Rosie —dijo Emmet –, cuando vaya a hablar de algo que no deba delante de los niños avísame ¿Ok?

—Da la casualidad querido marido, que eso es lo que llevo haciendo desde que tienen uso de razón. ¿Cuál crees que es el objetivo de tanto golpe y coscorrón?—contestó Rosalie con una expresión en su cara totalmente indescifrable.

—¿Era por eso?—dijo Emmet como si hubiera desentrañado un gran enigma.

—¿Y se puede saber cómo has llegado hoy a la brillante conclusión de que no se puede decir nada de delante de los niños?—preguntó Rose un tanto mosqueada.

—La misma larga historia, luego os la contamos ¿vale?—contestó Emmett utilizando la misma táctica que yo había utilizado hacia tan solo unos momentos.

Cargamos las bandejas con comida para todos y nos fuimos a buscar una mesa. Bella iba protestando porque se había acabado la tarta de chocolate. No cambiaría nunca, siempre le gustó el chocolate. Sobre todo las tartas de Renée y que ya nunca hacia por razones obvias.

—Vaya Bells, ¿todavía tienes sitio para comerte todo eso?, creí que por hoy ya tenías bastante —preguntó un Jacob divertido apareciendo de improviso detrás de mí.

—Jacob Black un solo chistecito más acerca del asunto y te juro que Vanessa va a tener que ir a un banco de esperma si quiere tener hijos. Porque a lo mejor estreno aquel regalito que me hiciste y que siempre llevo en el coche –debía referirse a la pistola. ¿Qué diablos habría pasado? La verdad es que sentía curiosidad. Pero no era el único curioso

—¿Qué has hecho esta vez Bella?, ¿te has tragado una farola como tu hija? – preguntó Emmett socarrón.

—Algo mejor que eso. Se ha tragado un coche entero —contestó un más que dispuesto Jacob en tono guasón.

—Jacob…los niños –advirtió Bella, pero ya era tarde.

—¿Qué es eso de que te has tragado un coche, mamá?—preguntó Gaby.

—Eso mismo digo – dijo Emmett más niño que ellos y Rose le propinó un coscorrón—. Rose cómo duele, ¿qué he hecho ahora? , sólo quiero averiguar cómo es que mi hermanita, la eminente doctora, se ha tragado un coche.

Yo estaba que no cabía en mí de felicidad. Como había echado de menos estos momentos de bromas y burlas, aunque por lo visto se nos había unido otro gracioso al grupo.

—Pues veréis. A un pobre hombre le ha dado un infarto mientras iba conduciendo y Bella ha salido en la ambulancia. Cuando ha llegado al lugar de los hechos, la policía de tráfico estaba intentando reorganizar el atasco que el pobre señor había causado. Aparte de que varios coches habían chocado entre sí y había varios heridos. La ambulancia no podía pasar, así que súper Bella ha salido de ella al mismo tiempo que Jasper salía de la otra y se subía a uno de los coches para saltar al otro lado. Jasper se ha vuelto para ayudar a Bella, pero esta ni corta ni perezosa ya había empezado a subir, pero miren por dónde se le ha resbalado el pie y literalmente se ha caído de boca contra el capó del coche —todos, niños y adultos, nos miramos conteniendo la risa.

—Bueno voy a ver qué pillo de comida –dijo Jacob mirándola socarronamente. Y de repente ocurrió algo muy gracioso, Bella le sostuvo la mirada durante un rato y entonces los dos se echaron a reír a carcajada limpia y los demás con ellos.

—Pues mira a ver si han puesto ya la tarta de chocolate, me debes una invitación, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Si? ¿De cuándo?—preguntó Jacob confundido.

—Desde hoy por gracioso –contestó mi Bella y todos volvimos a estallar en carcajadas.

—Hola a todos ¿Cómo está tu madre Bella? –preguntó Jasper apareciendo ¿y dándole un beso en la mejilla?, pues que confianzas…

—Mucho mejor, si sigue así le darán el alta. Lo malo es que quiere volver a Forks. ¿Crees que Marco me dejará su avión?

—Por supuesto Bella, ya sabes que sí —le contestó Jasper de forma muy cariñosa. Ya sabía que este Jasper era el marido de Alice pero el tonito con que le hablaba… entre el uno y el otro… le pasé el brazo por detrás de su silla en un ademán cavernícola de "esta mujer es mía", no lo pude evitar.

—Voy a por algo de comer. Veo que tu todavía tienes hambre Bella —dijo Jasper con cara pícara, y todos volvimos a estallar en carcajadas. De verdad que aquello era muy divertido. Como ya había terminado de comer, me repantigué en el asiento y me quedé observándolos a todos. La familia, los amigos, todo lo que me había quitado esa maldita mujer.

—Que no se le olvide a Jacob mi tarta de chocolate —le dijo mi Bella con carita de pena. Por cierto y ahora que me daba cuenta, a todo el mundo le pedía la tarta dichosa menos a mí…

Terminamos todos de comer entre risas y bromas y un par de raciones extras de tarta de chocolate que Bella no dudo en comerse con ayuda de mi cuñada, su amiga y los niños. Rose y Alice se llevaron a los chicos. Mi hija, que bien sonaba eso, se fue a regañadientes pues no se quería marchar. Yo creo que tenía miedo de que desapareciera en cualquier momento y no la culpaba por eso.

—Veo que esta mañana te diste cuenta, el alumno está empezando a prosperar –empezó Jacob con su habitual tono socarrón—. Tranquila Bella, eran Jared y Paul –le dijo un poco más serio. Vale, ese tono me gustaba más.

—No dudo de que tus enseñanzas acaben dando sus frutos conmigo pero el que se dio cuenta fue Edward – aclaró Bella sonrojándose. Cuanto había añorado esos sonrojos y cuanto los adoraba.

—Un policía que muerde a otro. Por lo menos el honor se queda en la familia—dijo Jacob volviendo a su tono socarrón y hablando conmigo directamente por primera vez. Íbamos prosperando.

—Sí —dije sonriendo un poco, este tipo cada vez me iba cayendo mejor.

—Hola muchachos –dijo Charlie–, Emmett ha subido a sustituirme así que voy a ver si como un poco. Esperamos a que Charlie volviera y entonces Jacob se puso serio.

—Al grano. Edward, Sam, que ahora viene, Emily, yo y el resto del equipo, no somos policías sino agentes especiales del FBI destacados en Jacksonville con la única finalidad de proteger a Bella y a tu hija. El mismísimo director del FBI nos encargó el trabajo por ser, según él, los mejores. Cosa que es un orgullo para nosotros la verdad. Marco tomó esa decisión tras tres atentados fallidos contra la vida de tu mujer y tu hija. En el primero inutilizaron los frenos del coche. Por suerte Jasper tiene los nervios de acero. En el segundo casi la atropella a Bella un conductor que se supone conducía borracho, pero que solo apestaba a alcohol, la tasa de alcoholemia dio cero. Y en el tercero, alguien intentó secuestrar a Bella en el parquin del hospital. En estos dos últimos intentos, nuestro equipo ya las estaba vigilando y bueno conseguimos salir con bien de la situación.

Ni Bella ni tu hija van solas ni al cuarto de baño, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Están vigiladas las veinticuatro horas del día, siete días a la semana. Tenemos un equipo formado por ocho personas que van en parejas Jared y Paul, que los has conocido esta mañana, Quil y Embry, Leah y Emily y Collin y Brady. Son agentes entrenados especialmente para este tipo de misiones. Bella y tu hija están a salvo con nosotros, Edward. Vuelve a Forks y haz tu papel, verás —dijo dudoso —necesitamos un pequeño favor.

—¿Un pequeño favor? –dijimos Bella y yo a la vez.

—Marco me llamó esta mañana, las pruebas oficiales que hay contra Tanya y los dos hermanitos han desaparecido misteriosamente por lo que se sospecha que hay un topo. Tranquilos –dijo levantando la mano al ver en nuestra cara el típico y lógico gesto de estupor—, por precaución habíamos hecho copias de esas pruebas y son las que se han llevado, las originales están a buen recaudo en la caja fuerte de un banco bajo un nombre falso que Marco utiliza. Pero necesitamos saber quién es el infiltrado. Y ahí entras tú ¿Podrías ver la manera de sonsacarle a Tanya?— me preguntó directamente.

—No hay problema – dije yo —, si algo he aprendido a hacer bien en este tiempo es a discutir con ella hasta el punto de sonsacarle cosas que no quiere decir. No sospechará. Haré lo que sea porque todo esto acabe pronto. Solo asegúrame que Bella y mi niña estarán bien.

—Eso queda asegurado Edward, las defenderé con mi vida si es necesario – dijo otra voz detrás de mí—. Me llamo Sam Ulley.

—Hola—le dije dándole la mano. Madre mía, si Jacob parecía un armario de tres puertas este parecía que tenía seis.

—Bella y Gabriela aquí están protegidas y bien, después de aquellos atentados no ha habido ninguno más porque no se han podido acercar a ellas lo suficiente. Emily y Leah revisan a conciencia los coches todos los días antes de que nadie salga del garaje.

—Y no van a ninguna parte sin ser seguidas por uno de los nuestros, como has podido comprobar esta mañana. ¿Por qué te crees que he visto como se tragaba el coche? Estaba vigilando la situación con Collin ya que Brady estaba en su tiempo de descanso —siguió diciendo Jacob.

—También tenemos controlado a James Caam y a su novia. Hay tres agentes pegados a ellos continuamente. James es la persona que informa a Tanya de todo lo que pasa aquí. De momento hemos hecho la vista gorda porque nada de lo que le ha dicho era relevante, pero sabemos de buena tinta que esta mañana la ha llamado para confirmarle que Bella vuelve a Forks y para contarle de vuestras andanzas. El problema es que no ha dicho nada que le comprometa. Ha sido una conversación inocente en la que un amigo comunica a una amiga que otra amiga común vuelve a su casa y ha vuelto con su marido. En este tema os ruego que tengáis un poquitín de cuidado.

—No me pienso ir de aquí hasta que no se aclare esta situación y esos dos estén detenidos –exclamé aterrorizado por lo que estaba oyendo.

—Bueno, eso me dará excusa para tener a mamá unos días más aquí. Pero, ¿podréis dejar tanto tiempo el trabajo?

—Bella, hace mucho que Emmett y yo no tenemos vacaciones. Hay tres agentes de Port Ángeles sustituyéndonos hasta que volvamos. Y además, me da igual.

—Te entiendo Edward, pero necesitamos que vuelvas para sonsacarle a Tanya esa información, es de vital importancia. Aunque si lo pudieras hacer desde aquí, no tendríamos inconveniente en que te quedaras, al revés sería un respiro contar con tu ayuda. Eso sí, el tema de la detención puede que tarde un poco —me explicó Jacob.

—Como ves no te estamos dejando de lado, contamos contigo. Cuando oigas entre tus compañeros alguna mala palabra hacia el FBI, acuérdate de nosotros —dijo Sam en tono de burla.

—Por supuesto contad con ello —respondí siguiendo la broma mientras tenía inconscientemente un brazo encima del hombro de Bella en tono protector. Y de repente y como si hubiera llamado al diablo este apareció, me sonó el móvil.

—Es Tanya –les dije y puse el manos libres para que todos pudieran escuchar. Sam me dijo que esperara unos segundos mientras sacaba una especie de grabadora y la conectaba al móvil.

—Dime Tanya, ¿qué quieres ahora?, estoy ayudando a mi madre —contesté con el mismo tono que empleaba siempre con ella. No lo podía evitar.

—Pues no es eso lo que me han contado. Me han dicho que te pasas el día por ahí solito con Bella y con tu hija.

—Tanya, comemos todos juntos en la cafetería del hospital, ¿qué quieres, que coma solo en una esquina?—dije intentando mantener la calma.

—Pues come después Edward, pero no con ella. Y esta mañana os han visto iros a los dos en su coche haciéndoos arrumacos—contestó con voz resentida.

—Pues de eso te han informado mal, me he pasado toda la mañana con mi madre—rebatí intentado que se lo creyera.

—¿Y qué hay de tu hija?—preguntó mordaz.

—Pues que quieras o no, es eso, mi hija. Me ha reconocido, me ha dicho que la lleve a pasear y a varios sitios y eso es lo que he hecho—dije desafiante y pasándome la mano por el pelo. Estaba muy nervioso.

—Ten cuidado Edward, que si no…—dijo en tono de advertencia.

—¿Si no qué? Tanya. ¿Qué piensas hacer?—dije retándola a que dijera un poco más.

—No me tientes Edward, o vuelves ahora o te juro que tu querida Bella no llega al día de mañana—amenazó de una manera que me resultó aterradora pero intente mantener la compostura.

—No pienso volver hasta que mi madre esté bien, y te aseguro que Bella llegará al día de mañana, aquí estoy yo para evitarlo —contesté con los nervios a flor de piel. Mi pelo era una maraña más revuelto de lo habitual pues no dejaba de pasarme la mano por él.

—Maldita sea Edward, estás con ella—dijo con una voz fría, gélida, glacial, espeluznante.

—No, no lo estoy Tanya –contesté haciendo caso a una señal de Sam—. ¿Cómo diablos quieres que esté con ella si me tienes pillado? Ya te dije que no era tan canalla de darle falsas esperanzas. Sólo estoy cuidando a mi madre, nada más.

—¿Y lo de esta mañana en el coche? —preguntó mordazmente.

—No sé de qué diablos estás hablando. No éramos nosotros, no tengo ni idea de a quien ha visto —mentí.

—Pues según mis informaciones, Bella vuelve definitivamente al pueblo. Claro está, si yo no puedo evitarlo – dijo otra vez de una forma que me puso los nervios de punta.

— ¿Y si no has podido hasta ahora? , ¿qué te hace pensar que vas a conseguirlo? Mira Tanya, Bella y yo no estamos juntos Ok. Es verdad que vuelve al pueblo, pero nada más.

—Pues a ver si es verdad —contestó incrédula.

—Mira Tanya, céntrate en la investigación de tu padre y preocúpate por eso que es más grave, yo volveré con mi madre cuando ella pueda viajar— le dije intentando calmarla.

—Bueno dentro de unos días ya no habrá investigación —anunció en tono triunfal.

— ¿No? , ¿y eso porqué?, ¿también tenéis un topo en el FBI? Pues con el FBI no se juega querida mía. Además, ¿quién te dice que no te esté traicionando a ti?—intenté pincharla.

—Ella nunca haría eso, es mi prima y además...— de repente se quedo cortada dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. ¡Bingo la había pillado!

—Haré como que no he oído eso Tanya –dije inocentemente—, como tú muy bien dices estamos en el mismo bote y si Aro se salva, mis padres, mi hermano y yo mismo lo haremos también.

—No se te ocurra decir ni una palabra o Bella y tu hija pagarán las consecuencias. Y procura no andar por ahí solito con ella, o también pagaran las consecuencias. Edward, solo tú, óyeme, solo tú, eres responsable de lo que ocurra.

—Me portaré bien Tanya, no tengo otro remedio.

—Más te vale Edward, mas te vale.

Y diciendo esto colgó.

—Bueno, pues acabo de grabar esta conversación —anunció Sam—. El problema es que si no cumple su amenaza, sólo se quedará en eso, en amenaza. Aun así es una prueba más. Pero gracias a dios ya sabemos quién es el topo.

—Conozco a esa prima de la que habla. Se llama Irina Denali —dije yo acordándome de repente–, es prima de Tanya por parte de madre, hija de un primo hermano de Carmen, la esposa de Aro —expliqué–. Según una foto que he visto es rubia oxigenada como Tanya y bastante alta, aunque supongo que estará bajo un nombre y apellidos falsos

—Bueno pero con todo lo que nos has dicho bastará para encontrarla. En el FBI tenemos muchas mujeres rubias y guapas, pero son mujeres de verdad, no rubias oxigenadas con nada en la cabeza más que el pelo –dijo Sam muy serio—. Todo es cuestión de tiempo Edward, en breve todo estará solucionado. Vámonos ahora a mandar esta conversación a Marco. Edward, ¿ves a aquellos dos chicos del fondo vestidos de enfermeros? Son Quil y Embry. Hasta luego —dijeron y los dos se levantaron y se marcharon.

—Adiós –dijimos Bella y yo a la vez.

La rodeé con mis brazos y la abracé fuerte, aunque me di cuenta de mi indiscreción y me aparté rápidamente. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. De verdad me estaba planteando quedarme ahí con ella el tiempo que le quedase para volver a Forks y regresar los tres juntos. El problema sería Tanya y convencer a Bella.

—Amor, ¿tienes que volver a trabajar?—le pregunté, Emmett antes había tenido una buena idea… con unos cuantos retoques…

—Sí, tengo que regresar en media hora. Todavía estoy en mi rato de descanso.

—Estoy pensando en algo. No sé si podrá ser —le dije dubitativo.

—Vamos a dar una vuelta por la playa. Rose y Alice estarán allí con los niños me lo cuentas y luego te quedas con ellos. ¿Has terminado ya papá? – preguntó Bella a mi padre que, escuchando todo en silencio, había estado en la mesa todo este tiempo.

—Sí, yo vuelvo a la habitación con tu madre.

—Sal a dar una vuelta con nosotros, Emmett la cuidará bien—propuso ella y me alegré así tendría un aliado.

—No lo dudo, pero si por las noches no me dejáis estar con ella, dejadme el día por lo menos.

Nos levantamos y salimos de la cafetería, Charlie se dirigió hacia la habitación de Renée mientras Bella y yo nos encaminábamos a la salida.

—Yo le comprendo mi amor, si fueras tu ni con una grúa me apartarían de tu lado —dije cuando ya íbamos por el paseo camino a la playa, guardando por supuesto las debidas distancias.

Pero no le dio tiempo a responderme, un disparo rompió la tranquilidad de la tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>¿He leído bien? ¿Un disparo? ¿Qué pasará?<strong>

**Algunas de vosotras sentís curiosidad por el coche de Bella y me habéis preguntado por el en vuestros reviews. Bueno pues si queréis verlo no tenéis más que ir a mi perfil y pinchar en composiciones sobre el coche de Bella. El enlace os lleva a mi blog y una vez allí si pincháis sobre las fotos lo veréis mejor.**

**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que me dejáis vuestros reviews de verdad que se agradecen:**

******Sara-Cris Cullen, Ana Bella Cullen, Vailinight, saraes, Ssil, Iare, Titi Cullen, Ale Snape, PattyQ, ludgardita,carlita16 ,Paaameeelaaa ,JosWeasleyC ,Cullen Vigo ,Pam Malfoy Black ,Saha Denali ,Angie Masen, NuRySh. yolabertay ,anamart05, lizzy90, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tany cullen , yasmin-cullen ,aizen63 , codigo twilight, Areli Pattirson, **marianareyna, roscidius cullen , lunatico0030, EdithCullen71283 ,****************yani-cullen ,Maya Cullen Masen .********

********Doy la bienvenida a mis nuevas lectoras: Maya Cullen Masen, EdithCullen71283 y yani cullen********

**Y, por supuesto agradezco muchísimo, la cantidad de personas que me habéis añadido a alertas y favoritos**

**Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante agradecer a mi beta el trabajo que se toma corrigiendo mi capitulo para que lo tenga a tiempo incluso encontrándose mal o teniendo mucho trabajo.**


	14. Chapter 14

****DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que salen aquí me pertenecen, su creadora es la magnífica SM. Yo solo he jugado con ellos para crear esta mi primera historia. Solo el personaje de Gaby es de mi invención.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>** 13: ****Angustia**

**Pov ****Edward**

En el mismo instante en que el disparo sonaba, sucedieron varias cosas a la vez. Yo me tiré literalmente encima de Bella para protegerla con mi cuerpo, mientras que por el rabillo del ojo, vi como Quil y Embry se ponían delante de nosotros, disparando a un punto en la distancia. Quil, me pasó un arma que yo no dudé en utilizar, disparando hacia el lugar de donde provenían los disparos mientras seguía tumbado encima de Bella, protegiéndola.

—Es imposible llegar hasta ellas —oí que uno le decía al otro.

—Ya he pedido refuerzos.

Me incorporé un poco y vi que unos metros más allá de nosotros tenía lugar una escena fantasmagórica. Alice estaba tumbada muy quieta encima de mi hija protegiéndola con su cuerpo y Rose hacia lo mismo con sus hijos. Emily estaba posicionada delante de ellas, disparando también hacia el mismo punto que nosotros y haciendo lo que podía pues se encontraba sola, ¿dónde estaría su compañera? Me di cuenta entonces de que los disparos habían ido tanto contra ellas como contra Bella y contra mí. Por tanto había más de un tirador. Por todos los santos, pensé aterrorizado cuando algo hizo clic en mi cabeza, alguien estaba atentando contra nuestras vidas.

—¡Edward los niños!–chilló Bella, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando– ¡Gaby! Tengo que ir con ella.

—Tranquila Bella, eso intentamos —dijo uno de los hombres que nos protegían—, hemos pedido refuerzos. De momento no podemos pasar. Alguien dispara contra nosotros al mismo tiempo que contra ellos. Si lo hiciéramos podríamos resultar heridos de gravedad y no lograríamos nada.

Pasados unos minutos que parecieron horas, la policía y el resto de los agentes del FBI, Leah incluida, aparecieron portando escudos antibalas.

—¿Por qué diablos no estás con ella? –le preguntó uno de los agentes a Leah.

—Tenía un asunto personal que resolver

—Deberías habernos avisado para poder sustituirte, Leah, ¿no te das cuenta de la gravedad de los que has hecho? tu compañera está sola.

—¡Ahora!–gritó Embry de pronto, una vez estuvimos todos protegidos con los escudos.

Levanté a mi Bella del suelo y siempre con mi cuerpo delante del suyo, echamos a correr hacia los niños. Al llegar se me cayó el alma a los pies. Rose se movía y pude ver el movimiento de los niños debajo de ella, pero debajo de Alice solo se veía a mi niña inmóvil y un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor.

—¡Alice, Gaby!— gritó mi Bella–. ¡Respondedme por favor, decidme algo!—gritaba mientras se abalanzaba hacia ellas.

—Yo estoy bien mami —dijo mi niña aterrada—, pero la Tía Alice no se mueve.

—¡Rose quédate dónde estás! —ordené al ver que Rose se movía para ir a ayudar a Bella con Alice.

La agente que debía de haber estado con Emily, se acercó a Bella y la ayudó a retirar a Alice de encima de mi hija y en seguida cogió a la niña cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

—Tiene la bala alojada en el abdomen –dijo Bella angustiada—, hay que operarla inmediatamente y sacársela. Si no nos damos prisa puede morir. Está perdiendo mucha sangre. ¡Por Dios su sangre!... –dijo Bella de pronto. No sabía a qué podía referirse pero no era momento de preguntar.

Los disparos parecían que no iban a acabar nunca, al revés, se volvían más feroces.

—Está perdiendo mucha sangre. Por Dios, su sangre —repetía Bella angustiada una y otra vez, empecé a preocuparme no sólo por la gravedad de la herida de Alice, sino también por Bella que parecía al borde del colapso.

—Jacob, Sam y Laurent, están intentando llegar hasta ellos desde atrás. Van a tener que dividirse para disparar a dos blancos a la vez, cuando eso suceda, vamos a salir corriendo hacia allí –dijo Quil señalando el puesto de los socorristas que estaba situado unos metros hacia adelante.

El intercambio de disparos seguía. Oía a mi niña sollozar amargamente detrás del cuerpo de la mujer que la protegía mientras disparaba a todo lo que se movía. Al otro lado mi sobrino Peter estaba chillando histérico al igual que su prima y Tony, gracias al cielo, estaba más tranquilo.

—¡Ya!–gritó de repente Embry, salimos corriendo hacia donde nos habían indicado. Yo llevaba a mi Bella siempre con mi cuerpo hacia delante. Emily llevaba a mi niña, mientras Embry había cogido a Alice en brazos y la cargaba lo más delicadamente posible

—¡No la mováis mucho !–gritó mi Bella—, no puede permitirse el lujo de perder más sangre ¿y porque no corremos en dirección al hospital? Tenemos que ir al hospital enseguida, ¡Alice, Alice…!

—Porque hay mucha gente mi amor –le dije intentando tranquilizarla—, no pueden poner en peligro la vida de nadie más.

Llegamos al puesto y nos refugiamos debajo, protegidos por los postes que lo sujetaban. No pudimos llegar más arriba. Después de unos momentos intensísimos, los disparos cesaron y se hizo el silencio

—Todo está bien, los hemos abatido –dijo una voz que reconocí como la de Sam.

En ese momento Jasper y Vanessa, llegaron junto a Emmet y mi padre.

—¿Estáis todos bien?—preguntó Jasper.

—Alice no —dijo Bella angustiada—, tiene una herida de bala en el abdomen. Ha perdido mucha sangre. Nos la tenemos que llevar ¡ya!—exigió Bella desesperada —Jasper – añadió— su sangre. El accidente… ¿recuerdas?, hemos solicitado más al banco pero no nos ha llegado.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Jasper angustiado.

—Por lo pronto quitarte de en medio, es tu esposa y no puedes atenderla. Vanessa que vaya alguien a la reserva a ver cuánta sangre queda del O negativo después del accidente de la otra noche. Que llamen para reclamar el pedido de sangre que hicimos y lo traigan lo más rápidamente posible. Que pregunten por todo el hospital a ver si tenemos suerte y alguien es donante universal –empezó a ordenar Bella tomando rápidamente el mando de la situación, mientras entre otro médico nuevo que había llegado a sustituir a Jasper y ella intentaban estabilizar a Alice—, que llamen a los hospitales de la zona para que nos manden sangre de este tipo. Y que vayan preparando un quirófano – siguió ordenando. Ahora entendía a que se referían mi padre y Rose cuando ayer me explicaban como Bella se transformaba en una situación como está y no pude evitar sentir un orgullo inmenso de que esa mujer que estaba ahí delante fuera mía.

—Edward —me dijo Bella—, tranquiliza a los niños por favor —y empezaron a marchar hacia el hospital. Con nosotros detrás. Por el camino se detuvieron un par de veces. Yo oía palabras como se nos va, carguen paletas, y veía como le daban descargas con los desfibriladores que usaban para maniobras de reanimación. El cuerpo de Alice yacía en la camilla totalmente cubierto de sangre, inerte, desmadejado, sin vida. Gaby y Peter le chillaban desesperados como si con eso pretendiesen conseguir que despertara de pronto.

—Se nos va —oía como gritaba Bella, mientras un Jasper desolado la miraba como un autómata apoyándose en mi padre para no caerse—. Quédate con nosotros Alice, todos te necesitamos, tenemos mucho por hacer. ¿Quién me va a llevar a rastras de compras por los centros comerciales sino tú?—lloraba Bella—, hazlo por Esme, por Carlisle, por Jasper, por Gaby y por mí. Tengo que darte las gracias por haber salvado a mi hija –le pedía desesperada mientras ladraba ordenes a diestro y siniestro y hacia las correspondientes maniobras de reanimación. En la cara de Jasper se leía el terror, el mismo que yo sentiría si fuera Bella la que estuviera ahí.

—¡No se te ocurra morirte! me oyes. Hazme caso por una vez en tu vida. Tienes mucho que hacer, no nos puedes abandonar e irte así sin más. ¿Me escuchas? ¡Alice! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde está esa sangre? –chillaba un Jasper desesperado que deshaciéndose del brazo de mi padre se había abrazado a ella entorpeciendo las maniobras de reanimación.

Después de unos enormes esfuerzos por parte de todos para tranquilizar a Jasper, y cuando ya parecía que estaba estabilizada de nuevo o por lo menos eso decía el famoso aparatito, comenzaron a llevársela otra vez. Vanessa llegó en ese momento con una bolsa de sangre en la mano y unos cachivaches que utilizaron para inyectársela, teniendo que parar de nuevo.

—No queda más que esto y otra bolsa más, Bella. No habrá suficiente –le dijo Vanessa mientras le ayudaba.

—Cagando leches para el hospital —gritó Bella cuando ya habían terminado de colocar la bolsa en su sitio y Alice estaba recibiendo la milagrosa sangre. Y salieron corriendo con la camilla.

—Vanessa —ordenó Bella—, que alguna enfermera atienda a mis sobrinos y a Gaby, están muy nerviosos.

Y así era, los niños sobre todo Gaby y Peter no dejaban de chillar, Tony estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Yo, por mi parte, estaba aterrado por todo lo que había visto y oído ¿qué podía pasarle a Alice? Había salvado a mi hija, y ella parecía que estaba grave. ¿Qué problema había con su sangre?

Abracé más a mi hija que lloraba amargamente y la cogí entre mis brazos.

—Todo está bien cielo, ya ha pasado –le dije intentando tranquilizarla. Mientras veía como Emmett hacia lo mismo con Peter, Tony parecía tranquilo en brazos de Rose que no se separaba de él ni un centímetro.

—¡Todos dentro del hospital ahora mismo!–ordenó Jacob acercándose a nosotros visiblemente nervios—, no sabemos si hay más sorpresitas y tu y yo tendremos que hablar –añadió dirigiéndose a Leah.

—Tienen un fuerte ataque de nervios –explicó una enfermera a la que mi hija llamo Charlotte—, no me gusta lo que voy a hacer porque son niños pero necesitan un tranquilizante.

Con mi niña en brazos seguí a aquella enfermera. A mi lado Emmet llevaba a Peter en brazos, mientras que Rose llevaba a Tony fuertemente asido contra su cuerpo.

Charlotte nos llevó a Emmet, a Rose y a mí a un box con los niños.

—¡Papi, papi, no me dejes sola!–chillaba Gaby completamente histérica— La tía Alice no se movía ¿está muerta, papi, la han matado?

—No hija, sólo estaba inconsciente, esto…dormida por culpa del susto, pero enseguida despertará –le explique cómo pude mientras Charlotte aprovechando la distracción le inyectaba algo en el brazo.

De repente me di la vuelta, mi padre había conseguido sacar a Tony de los brazos de Rose que estaba muy histérica.

—Charlotte por favor, creo que mi cuñada va a necesitar otra dosis de eso que les estés dando a los niños –le dije mientras me fijaba en Rose llorando y convulsionando en pleno ataque de pánico y con la ropa y las manos manchadas de la sangre de Alice. Un momento… ¿de sangre de Alice? Pero si no estaban tan juntas.

—Rose, Rose, mírame ¿de quién es esa sangre? –le pregunté examinándola de arriba abajo.

—Mi… mía no es –contestó Rose dándose cuenta de cómo estaba—, no me duele nada Edward.

De repente Emmett se fijó en que su hijo no se movía, seguía quieto en los brazos de mi padre. Al moverle para llamar su atención, su cabecita y el resto de su cuerpo caían entre sus brazos.

—¡Tony!– chillamos todos a la vez, mientras mi padre se daba cuenta de que sus brazos y ropa estaban manchados también con la sangre de…Tony.

—¡Charlotte! –volvimos a gritar todos a la vez.

Otro médico, que me sonaba de haberle visto hablar con Bella en el hospital, llegó corriendo al oírnos gritar. Pidió una camilla, acostó a Tony en ella y sin decirnos nada se lo llevó hacia adentro seguido de Charlotte. Los dos llevaban muy mala cara.

Después de esto, pasaron minutos horribles e interminables. Una enfermera me dijo que podía llevarme a Gaby a la sala de espera. A la niña le estaba haciendo efecto el sedante y estaba dormida en mis brazos. De vez en cuando musitaba algo así como:" papi no me dejes otra vez". Por supuesto que no, no pensaba hacerlo. A estas alturas de la historia no tenía la más mínima intención de volver a Forks, me quedaría con mis chicas hasta que pudiéramos volver todos juntos. Seguirle el juego a Tanya no había servido de nada. Mientras yo estaba en Forks asqueado de estar con ella en todos los sentidos, y consolándome con el pensamiento de que gracias a eso ellas estaban bien, Tanya atentaba contra su vida una y otra vez.

Los minutos parecían horas, nadie nos decía nada. Una enfermera salió para pedirnos por favor que donáramos sangre pues tras el accidente de la otra noche estaban a falta de ella. Rose se alarmó pensando en su niño. La enfermera le tranquilizó diciendo que era un procedimiento normal en los hospitales el pedir sangre a la familia de los pacientes, pues a veces era la única forma de contar con reservas.

Nos turnamos para quedarnos con los dos niños mientras íbamos a donar. Cuando me tocó el turno a mí, aproveché para preguntar a la enfermera si sabía algo de mi sobrino o de Alice. Me identifiqué como el marido de Bella para poder sacar algo más de información, esperaba que no se molestase por ello. La enfermera me dijo que no sabía nada. Que ella se encargaba de la reserva que, por lo visto, tras el accidente, que había sido muy grave, estaban bajo mínimos sobre todo del tipo 0 negativo.

Volví a la sala de espera y Emmett me pasó a Gaby que seguía durmiendo.

—Mi niña, ¿qué le ha pasado a mi niña? –chillaba histérica una mujer rubia con cara en forma de corazón y unos ojos preciosos color caramelo mientras entraba corriendo por la puerta de Urgencias. No había dudas de que era la madre de Alice. Era obvio por la pregunta, la angustia en su voz y porque se parecía mucho a ella.

—¿Quién la ha llamado?– exclamó Charlie avanzando hacia ella – Esme tranquilízate ¿vale? No sabemos nada. Ven con nosotros –dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola hacia las sillas.

—Lo he visto por la televisión –dijo Esme—, no trates de mentirme Charlie, he visto como se llevaban a mi niña.

—Alice ha resultado herida Esme, no voy a engañarte –explicó Charlie con ese tono que empleaba para tranquilizar a la gente que como Esme estaba al borde del colapso

—Alguien se ha preocupado de ir a tranquilizar a mamá–exclamé yo de repente acordándome de ella —debe estar histérica

—Yo me hago cargo –dijo Charlie—. Edward esta es Esme la madre de Alice. Cuídala por favor.

—¿Y los demás?— preguntó la mujer— ¿cómo está Gaby?, ¿me han dicho que estaba con ella?, ¿no me digas que a la niña le ha pasado algo por favor?– exclamó de repente agarrando a Charlie por la chaqueta. No conocía a esta mujer, pero sentí un cariño especial hacia ella. Su hija en quirófano y ella preocupada por Gaby.

—Gaby está bien. Mírala dormida en brazos de mi hijo —contestó Charlie para tranquilizarla.

—Y Tony y Peter, ¿dónde está Tony? —preguntó de nuevo dándose cuenta de la falta del niño.

—Esme –dijo Rose acercándose a ella–, mi hijo ha resultado herido y no sabemos nada —y las dos se fundieron en un abrazo cuyo significado sólo otra madre podría llegar a entenderlo.

—¡Oh, buen Dios! —exclamó la pobre mujer, cuando Rose y ella se separaron. Y se dejó caer bruscamente en una de las sillas.

—Voy a ver a tu madre, cuídala Edward por favor, ten en cuenta que su marido debe estar ahí dentro luchando por tu sobrino ya que por su hija no puede hacerlo.

—Descuida papá —contesté yo aturdido por lo que estaba pasando.

Miré a mi alrededor y me fijé que la sala estaba llena de lo que parecían ser agentes de paisano, además de un montón de policía. Sentados al lado de nosotros estaban Quil, Embry, Emily y la otra mujer. Pero sabían tanto como nosotros, sólo que James había muerto abatido por los disparos de un compañero y Victoria había resultado gravemente herida. Les habían ordenado que permanecieran en el hospital protegiéndonos. No había rastro de Jacob o de Sam. El tal Jared por lo visto estaba protegiendo a mi sobrino y Paul a Bella, mientras el uno estaba siendo atendido por Carlisle y la otra operando a nuestra amiga. Colin por su parte estaba vigilando la habitación de Victoria para que nadie se acercara a ella.

—¿Dónde diablos estabas?— interrogó de repente Emily a Leah—, se supone que tenías que estar detrás de nosotras vigilándonos.

—Estaba…estaba con él un momento. No pensaba que fuese a suceder nada –se defendió Leah—, nunca pasa nada.

—Nunca pasa nada hasta que pasa, ¿qué te sucede últimamente? No eres la misma. Estás…estás cegada con ese hombre.

—Por lo menos me hace caso, no como otro que prefiere a enfermeras más monas que tienen amigas que me quitan de en medio para que la enfermerita no se mosquee –dijo con sorna.

—Tu obligación era estar a unos pasos por detrás de mí vigilando a los niños. Tu vida privada y tus sentimientos no tienen porque interferir en nuestro trabajo –ladró Emily muy enfadada mientras los demás asistíamos estupefactos a ese intercambio de palabras—. No es la primera vez que pasa Leah, ya te advertí. Lo siento pero tengo que dar parte.

—No serás capaz –dijo Leah levantándose y amenazando a Emily.

—¡Basta! –chilló otro de los agentes.

—Embry –empezó Emily—, Leah no estaba en su puesto y no es la primera vez que ocurre desde que está liada con ese.

—¿Qué tienes contra él a ver? Por lo menos me hace caso no como otros.

—Lo que sea ya lo discutiremos entre nosotros o cuando vengan los jefes –volvió a decir Embry intentando apaciguar—. Leah, si es verdad lo que dice Emily, es una falta muy grave y dos personas están ahí dentro debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte por tu falta de profesionalidad. No me esperaba esto de ti.

—Lo sé, lo sé –contestó de pronto la muchacha sentándose en la silla—, ¿crees que no me siento mal por ello? Pero ninguno me hacéis nunca caso, decís que soy muy protestona. Jacob…Jacob no tiene ojos más que para esa Nessie, Bella me quita de en medio cada vez que intento decirle algo a Jacob y ella está presente. Me sentía sola y él…él…

—Leah, el deber nunca debe descuidarse por motivos personales y menos nuestro deber y ahora que me doy cuenta si no estabas en tu puesto y él estaba contigo entonces…

—Entonces James estaba sin vigilancia y ha podido llegar a ellos, ¿qué no lo veis? –chilló otra vez Emily.

—Emily –intervino Quil—, estás insinuando que…

—No lo insinúo, lo afirmo. . Ya sabéis mi opinión sobre él, sobre los dos. Y esta imbécil se ha dejado embaucar por él. Está bien claro ¿no? Ni James ni Victoria estaban vigilados por los agentes que debían hacerlo y yo tenía el culo al aire pues mi compañera no estaba apoyándome.

—Eso son acusaciones muy fuertes –exclamó Leah de nuevo a la defensiva.

—Ahora lo que importa es que esa mujer y ese niño salgan con bien de esto –dijo Embry de nuevo—. Pero realmente Leah estoy de acuerdo con Emily. No estabas en tu puesto y si no es la primera vez, tiene que dar parte. Me temo mi querida compañera, que te vas a enfrentar a una investigación.

—¿Y eso te hace gracia verdad?

—No ninguna, ninguna en absoluto. Te conozco desde que entramos a la academia amiga, verdaderamente no sé lo que te ha pasado.

—Nada, no me ha pasado nada –se defendió Leah.

—Y si no te ha pasado nada, ¿es normal que me hayas dejado sola y que por culpa de tu ineficacia haya dos personas luchando por su vida? –soltó de repente Emily sin pensar en que Rose y Esme estaban escuchando. Y sus cuerpos volvieron a estremecerse ante las incautas palabras.

—Mi niño –decía Rose—, Dios no permitas que mi niño se muera. Maldita zorra, caprichosa, egocéntrica y estúpida.

—Rose yo…

—No te atrevas Edward –dijo cortando lo que iba a decirle—, no te atrevas siquiera a insinuarlo. Aquí la única culpable es esa zorra que tengo por hermanastra, ¿entiendes?

—Rose –pidió Emmett—, por favor mi amor, cálmate.

—Vale pero que no diga más sandeces –contestó dirigiéndose a mí directamente.

—Bueno, vamos a calmarnos todos —dijo de repente Quil , aquí nadie tiene la culpa de nada …por ahora –añadió mirando a Leah quien iba a replicar pero ante la mirada contundente que le echó , decidió cambiar de opinión.

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre nosotros y sencillamente pesaba como una losa. Una puerta se abrió y un compungido Jasper salía abrazado por el conductor de su ambulancia. Esme al verlo se tiró a sus brazos y este mecánicamente la recibió sin más echándose los dos a llorar inconsolables uno en los brazos del otro.

—No me dejan verla, no me dicen como está –se quejaba entre sollozos.

—Es normal amigo –le consolaba el conductor, eres su marido y ya sabes las normas.

—Pero podrían haber dejado que me quedará a ver ¿no? ¿Eso también está prohibido?

—Jasper sólo estorbabas. Entiéndelo. Ponte en su lugar, ¿si estuvieras atendiendo a un paciente y un familiar estuviera dándote la tabarra…?

—Tienes razón. Ya sé que la tienes, pero… Alice –dijo sollozando de nuevo y llevándose las manos a la cara. Esme le arropó entre sus brazos y de nuevo los dos se pusieron a llorar silenciosamente.

Mientras yo…Rose podría decir todo lo que quisiera, pero en parte me sentía culpable. Ante la emoción del rencuentro quizás no habíamos sido todo lo cuidadosos que tendríamos que haber sido y…

—Jasper tranquilo, todo saldrá bien –oí decir a su compañero sacándome de mis pensamientos, sabes que Alice es una luchadora.

—Eso es cierto –dijo Esme.

Todos nos volvimos a quedar callados de nuevo. Jasper estaba con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Esme quien tenía la mirada ausente. Emmett abrazaba a Rose mientras intentaba por todos los medios aguantar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Los agentes que nos protegían permanecían ahora muy callados y Leah se había apartado del resto del grupo. Y yo, con mi niña en brazos y dormida por el efecto de los sedantes, no podía evitar sentirme culpable. No me arrepentía de haber solucionado las cosas con Bella, eso sin duda, pero quizás deberíamos haber tenido más cuidado. Pero claro, también esos agentes que se suponían vigilaba a James y Victoria no estaban en su puesto y Leah…de pronto empecé a pensar en la posibilidad de que… pero no me dio tiempo a fraguar mi idea, una puerta se abrió con un ruido sordo. Todos levantamos la cabeza hacia el lugar del ruido.

Carlisle entraba por esa puerta con el semblante muy serio.

* * *

><p>Bueno en capítulos como este no me gusta hacer chistes ni gastar bromas así que hoy sobran las palabras. Espero que no me matéis por dejaros con esta intriga pero la historia es la historia y conforme la iba escribiendo ella misma me pedía este final de capitulo. Pero para que veáis que no soy mala, mañana mismo o como muy tarde el domingo, subiré en mi blog un adelanto del próximo capitulo. El link está en mi perfil (http : el blog de aliena . blogspot . com/) Es el que figura en segundo lugar.

Prometí a alguna de mis lectoras que no tocaria físicamente a Jasper y lo he cumplido, pero no la podía decir que iba a tocar a alguien muy cercano porque ella, a la que le gusta tanto esta pareja, abría adivinado en seguida de que personaje se trata. Espero que me perdones y comprendas que no podía hacerlo sin desvelar parte de la trama quitándote asi la emoción.

Se que muchas diréis que Jasper siendo medico y psicólogo debería de actuar un poco mas frío, pero ante todo es un ser humano. Un ser humano que ha sufrido mucho en la vida. ¿que grado de frialdad se puede mantener cuando la persona que mas quieres está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en la cama de un hospital?

También dije a las fans de mi Rose que algo pasaría que la pondría a prueba, yo creo que la ha superado y con nota ¿no pensáis lo mismo? Y en el siguiente capitulo va a seguir superándose a sí misma.

Por ultimo, solo deciros que mientras escribía este capitulo se me saltaban las lagrimas y tenía que dejar de escribir, pero la historia es la historia.

Bueno pues gracias a todas por vuestros reviews:

******Sara-Cris Cullen, Ana Bella Cullen, Vailinight, saraes, Ssil, Iare, Titi Cullen, Ale Snape, PattyQ, ludgardita,carlita16 ,Paaameeelaaa ,JosWeasleyC ,Cullen Vigo ,Pam Malfoy Black ,Saha Denali ,Angie Masen, NuRySh. yolabertay ,anamart05, lizzy90, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tany cullen , yasmin-cullen ,aizen63 , codigo twilight, Areli Pattirson, **marianareyna, roscidius cullen , lunatico0030, EdithCullen71283 ,****************yani-cullen ,Maya Cullen Masen, MarcelaMaciel ,yanu swan cullen,Tamynna ,ma pau cullen.********

********He de dar la bienvenida al mi grupo de lectoras a: ********MarcelaMaciel ,yanu swan cullen,Tamynna , y ma pau cullen. Marcel y Yanu Swan, me han encantado vuestros reviews pero no he podido contestarlos porque teneis desacrtivada la opción asi que os agradezco desde aquí.****************

****************Gracas también a todas las que me añadis diariamente a vuestros alertas y favoriros.****************

**y** **gracias de todo corazón a mi beta por el grandioso trabajo que hace.**

**Y muchas gracias por la acogida que le habéis dado a mi primer OS.**

**Un beso a todos.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de la magnifica SM, yo solo he jugado con ellos para crear mi primer fic. Solo el personaje de Gaby es de mi total y absoluta invención.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>** 14: ****Luz ****en ****la ****oscuridad**

**Pov ****Edward**

—Tony está bien –dijo Carlisle–, yo mismo lo he atendido. Tenía la bala alojada en el hombro. Se recuperará. Ha perdido mucha sangre debido al tiempo que ha pasado hasta que se le ha atendido, de ahí que se desmayara. Hemos podido hacerle una transfusión pues gracias a Dios con su tipo de sangre no había problemas.

—Menos mal –dijeron Rose y Emmet a la vez, mientras Rose se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo llorando desconsoladamente.

—Señorita —llamó Carlisle a una enfermera—, por favor que le den a esta mujer un tranquilizante –pidió mientras se dirigía a su mujer y a Jasper con el semblante muy serio. Esto no me gustaba.

—Esme, Jasper, Alice tiene una bala alojada en el abdomen.

—Mi niña… —dijo Esme sollozando.

—Tranquila de momento está estabilizada. Pero no la podemos operar hasta que no recibamos más sangre. Este tipo de heridas requieren una atención inmediata que desgraciadamente no pudo tener y también perdió muchísima sangre lo que causó su desmayo. Durante la operación va a necesitar varias transfusiones y no tenemos su tipo de sangre. Sólo puede recibir sangre del O negativo y tras el gravísimo accidente de la otra noche, que colapsó no sólo este hospital sino los de toda la ciudad y la ciudad misma, teníamos la reserva prácticamente agotada y la poca que quedaba lo hemos empleado en ella, pero no es suficiente para que aguante la operación porque durante ésta va a necesitar más sangre que no tenemos.

—¡Dios mío! – exclamó Esme mientras seguía sollozando agarrada a su marido, al tiempo que un grito desgarrador rompía la tensión del ambiente. Ninguno llegó a tiempo de evitar que Jasper se tirara al suelo totalmente abatido. Esme, intentando sin éxito sofocar su dolor, se agacho para levantarlo mientras los demás observábamos la escena totalmente horrorizados.

—Hemos solicitado sangre de los dos tipos a otros hospitales y al banco, pero tardará –siguió diciendo Carlisle una vez que Esme consiguió levantar a Jasper—. Por eso os hemos pedido que donarais junto al resto de los familiares de los demás pacientes a ver si teníamos suerte. Perdonad, lo hemos hecho así para no alarmaros. Solo era para ver si alguien era O negativo. Nos vendría de maravilla porque…

—Aquí tienes a un donante universal Carlisle —interrumpió de pronto una voz de mujer.

— ¿Didyme? –exclamaron Carlisle, Esme y Rose a la vez, mientras que un inconsolable Jasper se lanzaba a sus brazos.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones –dijo intentado calmar a su ahijado al mismo tiempo—. Por lo que he podido escuchar, hay necesidad de un tipo de sangre que yo puedo dar, así que no perdamos tiempo. ¿Por dónde tengo que ir Carlisle?

—Pasa por aquí.

—Tranquilo mi amor, todo está bien –dijo dirigiéndose a Jasper y a una temblorosa Esme que ahora estaba entre los brazos de Rose—, todo saldrá bien.

Y dicho esto desparecieron de nuevo por la misma puerta por la que antes había aparecido Carlisle. Jasper se tiró entonces a los brazos de un hombre mayor que, a juzgar por el comportamiento de los agentes que estaban allí, supuse que era Marco. Este lo recibió en un gesto consolador, al tiempo que se dirigía hacia Esme.

—Esme, ¿cómo estás?, ven aquí – le dijo abrazándola con el brazo que tenia libre—. Veníamos hacia acá para visitar a Renée cuando lo hemos visto por la televisión del avión.

—Hasta que no me digan que mi hija se salvará, mal —contestó Esme—. Que angustia he pasado. Estaba en casa y lo vi por la tele –dijo empezando a llorar de nuevo.

—Rose, cariño– dijo Marco dirigiéndose a mi cuñada—, cada día te pareces más a mi Rossie, ven aquí y dame un beso.

—¿Por qué, porque nos tienen tanto odio?—preguntó mirándole con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

—No lo sé mi niña, no lo sé. No puedo comprender como alguien puede tener tanta maldad dentro de sí. Hola – dijo dirigiéndose a Emmet – Me llamo Marco Vulturi, tú debes ser Emmet. Eres clavadito a Charlie. Y tú debes ser Edward.

—Sí –dije dándole la mano –, encantado. Me hubiera gustado conocerle en otras circunstancias mejores y agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por Bella y por mi hija.

—Por lo que veo no ha sido bastante – dijo Marco bastante compungido. — ¿Se puede saber que ha pasado? –preguntó con voz firme y autoritaria a sus agentes que inmediatamente se cuadraron detrás de él.

—No lo tenemos muy claro, se supone que Félix y Demetri vigilaban a James y Victoria pero…

—Y se supone que Leah debería estar cubriéndome a mí –dijo Emily a su vez.

—Me temo que ha sido culpa nuestra —dije yo—. Estábamos tan eufóricos por el reencuentro que…me temo que no hemos sido cuidadosos.

—Edward Anthony Masen –chilló entonces Rosalie– que no te vuelva a oír decir semejante tontería. Ya bastante has hecho con tener que aguantar todos estos años a una loca demente para que Emmett y yo no perdiéramos nuestra casa, Bella y Gaby estuvieran bien y a salvo y todos pudierais conservar vuestros empleos. ¿Crees que no soy consciente del sufrimiento que has tenido Edward?, ¿quién te ha estado insistiendo todos estos años en que deberías hablar con Bella? Bella y tu no tenéis nada de lo que echaros la culpa.

—Tanya me lo estaba advirtiendo; de hecho me había llamado unos momentos antes para advertirme y llegó a amenazarnos. Pero fui tan prepotente como para creer que yo solito podía protegerlas a las dos –le contesté—, teníamos que haber sido más cuidadosos. Hicimos demostraciones de amor en público, eso debió enfurecerla.

—He de admitir que debisteis ponerla nerviosa —admitió Marco–, pero se supone que estaban vigiladas las 24 horas del día y que James y Victoria también. O sea, que el fallo también es nuestro. Pero mi experiencia me dice que no se puede buscar culpable donde no los hay Edward. Bella y tu llevabais mucho tiempo sin veros por culpa de mi sobrina. Es normal que os dejarais llevar. Mis hombres quizás deberían haber hecho mejor su trabajo. Ya estoy deseando poder hablar con los dos que se encargaban de vigilar a James y Victoria y contigo Leah. Tu yo tenemos que hablar largo y tendido. De momento quedas suspendida de empleo y sueldo. Entrégame tu placa y tu arma por favor.

—Edward –dijo Esme de pronto que seguía sosteniendo de nuevo a un Jasper que parecía estar en cualquier otro sitio menos en ese lugar—,tú no me conoces, pero como madre de Alice Cullen que puede morir por proteger a esa niña que tienes en tus brazos, te prohíbo terminantemente pensar que eres culpable de nada. ¿Estamos?

—Sí, sí señora –contesté atemorizado por aquella mujer rubia y de ojos color caramelo. Sólo había dos mujeres en el mundo capaces de tener ese efecto en mí, una era Renée y la otra mi Bella y parece que con esta iban a ser tres.

—Edward, hermano – dijo Emmet–, que no te vuelva a oír decir que tú tienes la culpa. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Rose y yo siempre hemos estado dispuestos a arriesgar.

—Aquí nadie tiene la culpa de nada. Se supone que mis hombres deberían tener vigilados a James y Victoria y es por ahí por donde tendríamos que empezar. A ver si aparecen Jacob y Sam de una vez –dijo Marco sentándose.

Y como si Marco los hubiera convocado, Jacob y Sam aparecieron por la puerta y se dirigieron directamente a nosotros.

—¿Cómo están Alice y Tony? —preguntó Jacob.

—Tony bien –contesté—, pero la peor parte se la ha llevado Alice.

—Maldita mujer—dijo visiblemente afectado.

—¿Cómo sabes que ha sido ella? De acuerdo que me amenazó por teléfono y que me ha amenazado muchas veces, pero hasta para eso hay que tener valentía y no creo que ella…

—Pues te equivocas. Los trabajos de Aro son más sofisticados. Esto ha sido obra de alguien que ha actuado a la desesperada, presa de los ¿celos quizás?, y ha mandado a unos aficionados para hacerlo

—Lo que digo, Bella y yo tenemos la culpa…

—¡Edward! –chillaron varias voces a la vez.

—Nosotros tenemos también parte de culpa. En la grabación iba implícita no sólo la amenaza. Si hubiéramos sabido interpretar sus palabras hubiéramos visto que inconscientemente te estaba diciendo que ya lo había ordenado. Cuando en comisaria uno de los expertos ha escuchado la cinta nos ha puesto sobre alerta, pero ya era tarde. Pero, ¿dónde diablos estaban Félix y Demetri? ¿Tendrían que estar vigilando a James y Victoria?—preguntó un Jacob bastante indignado con la situación.

—Pensábamos que estaban con vosotros, aquí no están —dijo Emily—, Yo estaba sola vigilando a Alice, Rose y los niños. Todo sucedió de repente, no nos dio tiempo de nada. Fue Alice la que instintivamente se tiró encima de Gaby y Rose hizo lo mismo con sus hijos. Yo no pude hacer más que ponerme delante. Como ves aquí estamos todo el equipo, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Colin, Brady, Pero ni rastro de Félix y Demetri.

—¿Y Leah? –pregunto Jacob.

—Leah no estaba en su puesto ¿qué no oyes que estaba sola?

—La he mandado a su casa suspendida de empleo y sueldo Jacob –dijo Marco—, pero me temo que ella es un simple títere de alguien que…

—Justo lo que veníamos sospechando todo el camino, Félix y Demetri pueden ser unos infiltrados –dijo Sam cogiendo el teléfono y marcando un número—, que alguien me traiga ya, los expedientes de los agentes Félix y Demetri Stevenson, encargados de vigilar a James Cam y a su novia.

—Si queréis, puedo llamar a Tanya a ver que le sonsaco —propuse con muy poco ánimo de llamarla.

—No —dijo Jacob tajante—, con la cinta tenemos pruebas suficientes para detenerla. Sí es lista y no dudo de que lo sea, a estas alturas sabrá que, o bien la has traicionado o que el teléfono está pinchado. Hemos detenido a Irina hace media hora. Es mejor que no la llames, ya la interrogaremos en comisaría, en estos instantes dos compañeros nuestros van de Port Ángeles a Forks a por ella.

—Me temo que eso no va a ser posible —dijo un hombre detrás de nosotros—, la cinta acaba de ser destruida. Hemos tenido que decir a nuestros agentes que volvieran.

—¿Cómo? —preguntamos todos a la vez.

—Que alguien la ha destruido —volvió a decir el hombre.

—¿Cómo es esto posible? –preguntó Jacob muy alterado.

—Muy sencillo mi querido amigo – dijo Marco—, aquí también hay un topo y este topo viene de parte de Aro. Y a ese es al que tenemos que pillar.

—¿Cómo?— preguntaron Rose y Esme a la vez. Pero no dio tiempo a contestar. De nuevo Carlisle entraba por la puerta. Jasper salió corriendo hacia él cogiéndole muy fuerte de las solapas de la bata. Carlisle le sujeto la mano en un gesto tranquilizador

—Tengo muy buenas noticias. Con la donación de sangre de Dydime, Bella ha podido operar a Alice. Ha conseguido sacarle la bala sin dañar ningún órgano importante. Todavía no está totalmente fuera de peligro pues necesitará más transfusiones pero de momento todo ha salido bien. Tony está mejor. Bella está con él. En cuanto le pasen a una habitación podréis subir a verlo. Emmett, Rose, Esme – añadió dirigiéndose a los tres —vosotros podréis pasar. Pero ya sabéis, de uno en uno y con ropa esterilizada.

-Sí -dijeron los tres levantándose a la vez. Rose le dejó el niño que tenia dormido en sus brazos a Emily.

—Edward – me pidió Carlisle—, sube a la habitación de tu madre y tranquilízala, han sido necesarias dos enfermeras y una buena dosis de tranquilizante para calmarla. Quería bajar aquí. Tu padre está desesperado.

—Marco –añadió dirigiéndose al susodicho—, Didyme está descansando ¿quieres ir con ella?

—Por supuesto –dijo Marco–. Emily, Quil, por favor pegaros a Edward y a su hija como una lapa. Embry, vete a ayudar a Paul y Jared en la vigilancia tanto de Bella como de Alice y el niño. Los demás estad atentos a cualquier cosa extraña.

Me levanté de la silla con mi niña en brazos y me encaminé a la habitación. Quil y Emily venían con nosotros. Emily llevaba a mi sobrino en brazos que estaba tan dormido como mi niña.

—¿Qué les habrán dado? – pregunté bromeando para aligerar la tensión.

—No tengo ni idea, pero seguro que a más de un padre de un hijo hiperactivo le gustaría saberlo —contestó Jacob que también venía con nosotros.

—Mira que eres burro Jacob —dijo Emily.

—Edward –dijo de pronto Jacob observando mi cara entristecida y preocupada—, no te conozco pero Bella y Rose me han hablado mucho de ti y por lo que me han contado deduzco que debes estar atormentado con la creencia de que todo esto es tu culpa. Pues ya te digo desde ahora que no es tu culpa. Bella y tu os dejasteis llevar por la euforia del momento, pero todos consideramos que estabais en vuestro derecho después de tantos años. Reforzamos la vigilancia, pero no podíamos saber que Félix y Demetri no estaban de nuestro lado y sencillamente no entiendo la postura de Leah, estoy totalmente decepcionado con ella.

—Celos Jacob –dijo Emily–, puros y simples celos.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? Siempre se lo he dejado muy claro. Pero bueno Edward, lo que decía, no te culpes ¿vale?

—Gracias Jacob –le dije agradecido. La verdad es que había estado muy equivocado con este muchacho desde el principio, cada vez me caía un poco mejor. Yo y mis malditos celos.

—Edward, ¿qué ha pasado hijo?—me pregunto Renée desesperada nada vernos aparecer por la habitación—, ¿dónde están los demás?, ¿por qué está tu padre manchado de sangre? Jacob Black, te exijo que me des una explicación. Edward hijo, echa a Gaby en mi cama y tu Emily pon también a Peter —dijo haciéndose a un lado.

—Mejor los tumbamos en el sillón ¿ok? mamá, pueden hacerte daño— dije intentando tranquilizarla. Puse a mi hija en el sillón y me senté cabizbajo en una silla. Vi que Emily hacia lo mismo y salía de la habitación para reunirse con Quil.

— Yo iba con Bella hacia la playa. Pensaba decirle que podía solicitar la famosa excedencia que quería pedir hace años y quedarme aquí con ella. Todo ocurrió muy deprisa no me dio tiempo ni siquiera a empezar a hablar—comencé a explicar.

—¿Y se puede saber que pensabas usar como excusa?

—Pues realmente no lo sé —conteste con evasivas—, era una idea que me vino a la cabeza y como le prometí a Bella contar con ella para todo, sólo quería proponérselo. Minutos antes Tanya me había llamado enfurecida porque el tal James le había dicho que nos había visto salir y entrar juntos y acaramelados. Culpa nuestra mamá teníamos que haber tenido más cuidado.

—Edward Anthony Masen, eres igual que tu padre biológico, siempre autoinculpándose por todo. ¿Qué culpa tienes tú de que una demente esté obsesionada contigo?— dijo mi madre uniéndose al sentir popular.

—El caso es –dije obviando el comentario –que no habíamos hecho más que salir a la calle cuando alguien empezó a dispararnos.

— Alice ha resultado gravemente herida al interponerse entre la bala que la ha herido y Gaby y… Tony también está herido —continúe explicando—, pero tranquila Tony está bien y Alice, aunque todavía no está fuera de peligro, está estabilizada —me apresuré a aclarar al ver el gesto que hacía—. Gaby tenía un ataque de nervios y la han sedado, lo mismo ha pasado con Peter. Los demás están bien. Bella ha operado a Alice y a Tony Carlisle. Bella ahora está con Tony.

—No, estoy aquí —dijo mi niña detrás de mí —me han dicho que mejor que estemos todos juntos en una habitación, que así pueden protegernos mejor dadas las circunstancias. De todas formas ya no puedo hacer nada más. Alice está fuera de peligro aunque muy débil aún, gracias a que por fin llegó la maldita sangre.

Se tiró en mis brazos, se sentó en mis piernas y se puso a llorar. Yo la recibí gustoso de tenerla otra vez conmigo. La besé en el cabello y en la mejilla intentando consolarla.

—¿Cómo estás? –pregunté sonriendo.

—Mejor, ahora más tranquila. Creí que me moría cuando he visto a Alice herida, pero cuando he visto entrar a Tony sin sentido. Por favor…

—Isabella Marie Swan –dijo René de nuevo muy alterada–, como se te ocurra decir que es tu culpa, me levanto ahora mismo de esta cama y te aporreo con esa especie de bastón que me habéis dejado.

—Mamá, no lo digo, pero no te alteres vale, a ver si te va a subir la tensión —pidió Bella visiblemente asustada. Y no era para menos, Renée se enfadaba pocas veces pero cuando lo hacía…

—Esa debe estar en las nubes con todo lo que ha pasado –contestó Renée terca como siempre.

—Bueno, pues hazlo por los niños ¿vale?—pidió Bella intentando tranquilizarla.

—¿Se puede?–dijo Esme desde la puerta—. Hola Renée, ¿cómo estás?–preguntó dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Iba a venir otra vez a pasar la tarde contigo tal y como te dije ayer, pero ya ves, las circunstancias mandan. Me han ordenado que venga para acá. Por lo visto ahora podemos ser todos objetivos, así que es mejor tenernos juntos.

—¿Cómo está Alice?—preguntó interesada mi madre.

—Fuera de peligro, gracias a Dios, a Dydime y a que por fin ha llegado la bendita sangre.

—Menos mal, esa chiquilla es para mí como otra hija y después de lo que ha hecho por mi Gaby…

—Y para mí como una hermana – dijo mi Bella – Esme yo… – pero se cayó lo que iba a decir al ver la mirada que le echaba Esme, esta mujer debía ser de armas tomar.

—Bella –dijo–, yo también te considero como una hija y a tu hija como a mi nieta y no puedo más que sentirme orgullosa de Alice al ver lo que ha hecho. Esa es precisamente la educación que yo le he dado –dijo Esme de manera muy maternal.

— Gracias Esme –respondió mi Bella llorando amargamente. Yo la cogí mejor entre mis brazos y la acuné para consolarla mientras la besaba en donde tenía oportunidad.

—Jacob, dime, ¿no podéis detener a esa mujer y a su padre ya? – preguntó Esme.

—Para poder detener a los hermanitos y poder meterlos entre rejas un largo periodo de tiempo, aún nos falta atar algunos cabos. En cuanto a Tanya la única prueba que la implicaba ha desaparecido de la comisaria hará unos minutos.

—¿Lo que significa que…—preguntó mi madre.

—Lo que significa que no tenemos nada —contestó Jacob sombrío.

—Bella mi vida, levanta que voy a salir un momento. Ahora vuelvo —dije con una sola idea en mi cabeza.

Me levanté de mi silla y salí al pasillo desesperado. No me arrepentía de haber hablado y solucionado las cosas con mi Bella, al revés, estaba feliz, pero teníamos que haber sido más cuidadosos. Sobre todo yo, como policía tenía que haberlo visto venir. Cogí el teléfono y marqué el número de esa odiosa mujer.

—No te vayas muy lejos —pidió Quil —, quédate donde podamos verte–le hice un gesto de asentimiento con la cara mientras oía como contestaban el teléfono.

—¿Diga? –contestó como si nada.

—Estarás orgullosa, ¿no?— exclamé furioso.

—¿De qué Edward?—contestó con la voz más inocente que pudo poner.

—Tu mandaste a ese James asesinar a Bella y a Gaby y ahora por tu culpa hay dos personas heridas y gracias al cielo que sólo ha sido eso —le dije sin poder contener la rabia que sentía.

— ¿Y porque estás tan seguro de que he sido yo?—dijo de nuevo. La muy zorra parecía la personificación de la inocencia.

—Tanya, cinco minutos antes las habías amenazado ¿o no te acuerdas?— le contesté apretando los puños hasta que los nudillos estaban blancos.

—Pues no –dijo otra vez con fingida inocencia—, como iba yo a amenazar a una mujer y a su hija, Edward ¿estás loco? Por cierto ¿cuándo vas a volver?, te echo de menos —preguntó con voz melosa.

—Volveré cuando me cerciore de que MI MUJER –dije recalcando el mi mujer—, y mi hija, están a salvo y fuera de peligro. Así que si quieres que vuelva, solo cerciórate de eso ¿entendido? Tanya. Me tienes a mí, no te voy a dejar. No porque no quiera sino porque no puedo. ¿Qué más quieres?

—Cuando vuelvas, hablaremos de ese tema Edward, por teléfono no pienso decir nada.

Que lista era, se había dado cuenta de que mi teléfono podía estar pinchado. ¿O alguien la había advertido?

—Pues ármate de paciencia, porque hasta que mi madre y ahora mi sobrino no puedan viajar no me iré de aquí.

—¿Qué no pueden cuidarlos otros, Eddie cariño?, ¿siempre tienes que ser tú?—dijo con voz melosa. Maldita mujer, como la odiaba.

—Los cuidaré yo porque me da la gana, no porque tenga que hacerlo –le contesté con el veneno reflejado en mi voz—. Mantén a tu gente alejados de ellas, ¿me has escuchado bien?, ¿o yo mismo me encargaré de que acabes entre rejas y no salgas más de ahí?

—No sé de qué diablos hablas Edward, sólo vuelve, ¿vale?, vuelve y hablaremos –dijo y de nuevo me sentí como si me estuviera amenazando.

Le colgué desesperado. El mensaje había sido muy claro, vuelve y las dejo en paz. Pero ya no quería hacerlo, no quería volver a seguirle el juego. Le prometí a mi Bella que hablaría con ella y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

—Acabo de hablar con ella, Jacob —informé sentándome de nuevo y cogiendo otra vez a Bella en mi regazo—. No, tranquilo no me ha dicho nada que la implique, es muy lista, sabe que puedo tener pinchado el teléfono.

—Te íbamos a pedir que lo hicieras, pero no ha dado tiempo —contestó un Jacob que parecía completamente derrotado.

—Pues ya no merece la pena, se ha dado perfecta cuenta de que podrían estar pinchados. Más bien me da la impresión que Aro la ha puesto sobre aviso, porque esa cabeza que tiene no le sirve para nada más que para llevar sobre ella su rubia y asquerosa cabellera –dije destilando odio y asco en la voz.

—¿Y entonces no se la puede detener sin esa cinta? –volvió a preguntar mi madre.

— Me temo que no –dijo Jacob –, y para los expertos era muy reveladora ¿quién diablos será el topo que tenemos en nuestra oficina?– preguntó desesperado Jacob—. Confió al cien por cien en todos ellos, aunque después de lo Leah… Nos conocemos de la academia. Un momento –dijo con una risa de suficiencia en la cara –, eso es, nos conocemos de la academia. Todos hemos estudiado juntos, menos…

—¿Menos quién…? –pregunté yo.

—Se llama Laurent. Entró a formar parte de nuestras filas, junto con Félix y Demetri hará unos meses. En un principio venia recomendado para unirse al grupo, todos dimos por sentado que Marco era el que lo había recomendado pero nunca se lo preguntamos –explicó cogiendo de nuevo el teléfono —Sam, soy Jacob, nuestro hombre puede ser Laurent. ¿Tú también habías pensado lo mismo? Vaya, por fin algo de suerte. Voy inmediatamente.

—Parece ser que han cogido a Félix y Demetri, queriendo tomar el primer avión que saliera lejos de aquí. Los han detenido y en este momento están siendo trasladados —su móvil volvió a sonar—. ¿Sí? ¿Qué acaba de pasar qué? ¿Quién los custodiaba?

— ¿Y ahora qué?— pregunté desesperado.

—Han disparado contra las ruedas del coche que trasladaba a Félix y Demetri. Las llantas han estallado y el coche ha salido volando por los aires. Félix, ha muerto junto con los dos agentes de policía que iban con ellos, y Demetri ha intentado escapar, un agente que iba en otro coche custodiándolos, le ha dado el alto. Demetri se ha vuelto y ha sacado lo que parecía un arma, y el agente ha tenido que disparar matándolo en el acto —contestó Jacob impotente por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—No sé si me va a gustar oírlo pero ¿cuál es el nombre de ese agente?— pregunté aterrado.

—¿A que no lo adivinas?—me retó.

— Laurent – dije yo.

— Exacto. Sam ha ordenado que lo detengan junto al compañero, a ver que conseguimos sacar. El problema es que debe ser un esbirro de Aro de los mejores. Él sabe que su jefe le sacará de la cárcel en un suspiro, por lo que aguantará y no dirá nada, ni siquiera se puede llegar a un trato con él como habríamos podido hacer con James, con Félix o con Demetri. Sólo nos queda la esperanza de que Victoria se recupere —explicó Jacob.

— Y si Aro va a sacar tan rápido a Laurent de la cárcel, ¿por qué a Victoria o a Demetri no? ¿Por qué matar a James, a Félix y a Demetri?—preguntó mi Bella.

—Muy sencillo. Victoria, James, Félix, Demetri son peones débiles que se venden al mejor postor y cuando meten la pata es mejor quitarlos del medio. Además por su forma de actuar estamos casi seguros de que venían en nombre de su hija y Aro no se arriesga, ni siquiera por su hija. Si han fallado se les quita del medio y ya está. Laurent por el contrario debe ser uno de sus hombres de confianza. Aro sabe que si le saca de esta y de muchas más, le estará agradecido y decidido a ejecutar tantas órdenes como le dé, sean cuales sean estas.

—Tenéis a Victoria bien custodiada ¿no?, ¿cuál es su estado?– preguntó Esme.

—El pronóstico es reservado aunque su vida no corre peligro —explicó Bella—, de momento está estable pero inconsciente.

—No me moveré de aquí hasta que vosotras no volváis conmigo —afirmé mirando a Bella con actitud desafiante, sabía que no lo iba a aceptar.

—Me temo que tendrás que volver Edward. Pero luego hablamos, ahora tengo que irme. Ante las nuevas noticias y acontecimientos, Sam nos ha convocado a todos y Marco también va para allá. Por aquí dejo a Quil, Embry, Brady y Emily protegiendo a Bella y a los niños y bueno a todos los que estáis aquí.

En el mismo momento en que Jacob salió por la puerta un montón de chillidos histéricos empezaron a oírse, provenientes de la parte en donde estaban las UCIS. Jacob y yo nos miramos y alarmados empezamos a correr hacia los gritos.

—Cerrar con llave la puerta de la habitación en cuanto salga –le dije a mi padre mientras le tiraba el arma que Quil me había pasado.

—Vosotros quedaros aquí y que no entre nadie en esa habitación.

Cuando llegamos al lugar de donde procedían los gritos vimos a un grupo de médicos y enfermeras dentro de una habitación que, comandadas por Carlisle, intentaban reanimar a alguien.

—¿Qué pasa dijo Jacob? –llegando al lugar del estruendo.

—Es Victoria ha entrado en parada.

—¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido esta vez? –preguntó Marco que venía por el pasillo.

—Victoria, señor ha entrado en parada, están intentando reanimarla.

—Hora de la muerte…–oímos decir a Carlisle.

—¿Puede algo más salir mal hoy? –preguntó Jacob desesperado.

—¿Cuál es la causa de la muerte, Carlisle? –interrogó Marco cuando éste salía ya por la puerta.

—Hasta que el médico forense no le haga la autopsia, no lo sabré. Aunque es extraño su pronóstico era reservado pero estaba respondiendo bien.

—¿Qué médico la atendía? –preguntó Marco.

—Yo, personalmente —dijo Carlisle.

—¿Quién, además de ti, tenía acceso a esta habitación?—volvió a preguntar Marco.

—Solamente la Jefa de Enfermeras —respondió Carlisle.

—¿Dónde está la Jefa enfermeras? –preguntó Jacob.

—Estoy aquí, señor –dijo una enfermera acercándose con voz temblorosa, no sé porque pero la cara me sonaba y mucho.

—¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó Marco.

— Heidi señor, Heidi Stevenson.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todas. Bueno pues como veis, aunque la cosa ha sido muy grave tanto Alice como Tony están bien dentro de lo que cabe. Ahora veremos si los niños pueden superar este acontecimiento que han vivido por ellos solos, o tal vez necesitarán algo de ayuda.<strong>

**Si queréis ver una composición sobre Jasper y Alice no tenéis mas que ir a mi perfil.**

**Gracias a todas por vuestros rr:**

******Sara-Cris Cullen, Ana Bella Cullen, Vailinight, saraes, Ssil, Iare, Titi Cullen, Ale Snape, PattyQ, ludgardita,carlita16 ,Paaameeelaaa ,JosWeasleyC ,Cullen Vigo ,Pam Malfoy Black ,Saha Denali ,Angie Masen, NuRySh. yolabertay ,anamart05, lizzy90, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tany cullen , yasmin-cullen ,aizen63 , codigo twilight, Areli Pattirson, **marianareyna, roscidius cullen , lunatico0030, EdithCullen71283 ,****************yani-cullen ,Maya Cullen Masen, MarcelaMaciel ,yanu swan cullen,Tamynna ,ma pau cullen.********

********Gracias también a mi beta por el magnifico trabajo que hace.********

**Y gracias a todas por añadirnos a mi y a mi historia a vuestras alertas y favoritos.**


	16. Chapter 16

**DDISCLAIMER: Los personajes que salen en esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de la magnifica SM, yo solo he jugado con ellos para crear mi primer fic. Solo el personaje de Gaby es de mi absoluta invención.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15: Pesadillas<strong>

**Pov Bella**

Durante mi trayectoria profesional, había atendido a veces a personas que venían presas de un ataque de ansiedad porque se habían visto metidas en un sitio cerrado sin posibilidad de salir. La tan conocida claustrofobia.

A pesar de mis conocimientos médicos siempre he pensado que la claustrofobia era algo que se supera fácilmente si te lo propones y que no era para tanto. Bien, que equivocada estaba. No llevaba encerrada entre esas cuatro paredes ni cinco minutos y ya empezaba a notar los primeros síntomas. Paseaba de un lado a otro inquieta y nerviosa.

Desde que vi lo bien que se llevaban Edward y Gaby había empezado a rondarme una idea en la cabeza. De hecho se lo iba proponer a Rose y a Edward, pero ahora tenía mucho miedo de llevarla a cabo. No obstante sería enviar a mi hija a la boca del lobo. Jacob me había dicho que Gaby estaría segura, que ni Tanya ni su padre serían capaces de hacerle nada allí pues sería demasiado obvio pero aun así…

—¿Qué estará pasando? –preguntó de pronto mi madre rompiendo el silencio.

—No tengo ni la menor idea mamá, pero sea lo que sea tranquila que ya vendrán a decírnoslo, aquí dentro no nos van a tener de por vida —contesté intentando tranquilizarla y de paso tranquilizarme yo.

—Mamá, papá, Esme, he estado pensando –dije en parte por hablar de algo que nos distrajera y en parte porque quería conocer su opinión—, ¿qué os parecería que Edward se llevara a la niña a Forks?

—¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido eso hija?—preguntó mi madre.

—Bueno, lo he consultado con Jacob y Sam y lo iba a hablar con Rose y con Edward antes de que todo esto pasara. No creo que sea bueno para ella interrumpir el curso en una escuela para empezar en otra y eso es lo que le sucederá. No sé pero creo que puede ser perjudicial para ella. Aunque debo admitir que está encantada con la idea de irse. El problema es…bueno ya sabéis

—Yo imagino que Edward tiene algo que ver con eso.

—Sí, yo también lo creo – dije riéndome—. El caso es que ahora veo más necesario que se vaya con vosotros y me explico. No sabemos el trauma psicológico que pueden tener tanto ella como sus primos por la situación que han pasado pero no creo que vean la playa y el hospital con los mismos ojos. Hay un término médico que se denomina estrés post traumático, que es una especie de depresión que padeces tras vivir una situación límite y que te impide volver a los lugares donde has vivido esa situación. Me da miedo que cuando despierten, a los niños les pase esto y sea necesario sacarlos de aquí cuanto antes. De hecho no descarto que necesiten la ayuda de un psicólogo. Me da miedo, mucho miedo mandarla justo a la boca del lobo, pero sé que aquí no se podrá quedar, no sin que su salud mental se vea alterada.

—Edward estará encantado de llevársela y seguro que entre los tres podrán protegerla y estoy convencida de que Marco enviará refuerzos, pero él no querrá que te quedes aquí sola —dijo René muy segura de sí misma.

— Hasta que se abra el nuevo hospital no puedo irme a Forks. De hecho en el hospital que hay ahora tienen una Jefa de Urgencias, la señora Cope me parece que es, que hace muy bien su trabajo. Se jubila para Navidades, por eso me ofrecieron el puesto. El caso es que no me van a necesitar por lo menos hasta ese momento. Y además, tengo que quedarme aquí a recoger y dejar todo listo y no puedo abandonar el trabajo de la noche a la mañana, hasta que no me encuentren una sustituta aquí soy necesaria.

—Eso lo entendemos hija, pero Edward no querrá. De hecho él iba a quedarse aquí contigo hasta que os fuerais los tres, iba a decírtelo cuando empezaron los disparos.

—Ya, ya lo he oído pero Jacob ha dicho que tendrá que volver. Y yo lo entiendo, hay que calmar a la bestia. Y he ahí mi problema, ¿qué va a decir la bestia sobre que Edward se presente con nuestra hija?—les interrogué –verdaderamente me da mucho miedo pero no tengo más opción.

—Bueno, no tendría absolutamente nada que decir, yo también puedo presentarme con mi nieta y Rose con su sobrina —contestó mi padre muy resuelto—, además me parece que el veros, a Edward le ha dado coraje, no se le ve tan hundido como estaba, lleva dos días que ha vuelto a ser el mismo Edward de siempre. El que había en Forks no era él, sólo su sombra. Lo que quiero decir es que me parece que a Edward le va a importar un comino lo que ella piense o diga. Además tal y como ha dicho tu madre, Marco enviara a alguno de sus agentes para protegerla y allí tiene a su padre, a su tío y a su abuelo para lo mismo, la tendremos constantemente vigilada las 24 horas del día. Así que hija, si piensas que es lo mejor, no te apures, ella estará bien. Por otro lado, Jacob y Sam tienen razón no creo que a los hermanitos o a Tanya se les ocurra hacer nada contra ella en su propia guarida.

—Mami, mami –dijo de pronto mi niña despertando de su sueño— ¿Los señores malos ya se han ido?

—Sí hija ya no están ¿ves estas con la abuelita? Y mira, Peter está durmiendo ahí—le dije acariciándole el pelo.

—¿Y Tony?—preguntó—, ¿dónde está Tony?

—Esto…verás hija, a Tony los señores malos le hicieron un poco de pupa y le hemos tenido que curar, pero ya se está poniendo bien. Cuando podamos te llevo a verle ¿vale?— le dije sin saber muy bien cómo afrontar la situación.

—¿Y la tía Alice?, ella me tiró al suelo, evito que esos señores me hicieran daño a mí también —volvió a preguntar mi niña. Por Dios, que podía decirle…

—La tía Alice está perfectamente, luego vamos a verla también— contesté

—Ha sido por culpa de esa señora tan mala que no deja venir a papá ¿verdad? Se ha enfadado porque está con nosotras y por eso ha hecho esto.

—¿Quién te ha hablado a ti de una señora mala?—pregunté confusa.

—Nosotros – dijo Peter que también se había despertado y estaba escuchándolo todo—. Le hablamos de la tía Tanya, a nosotros nos cae muy mal y hemos oído muchas veces decir a papá que está obligando al tío a estar con ella y por eso no podía ir con vosotras. Nunca le habíamos dicho nada —añadió—, pero al ver que el tío había venido pensamos que ya no pasaba nada.

—Bueno, pues no os voy a mentir porque la cosa es muy seria y tenéis que saber para qué comprendáis la importancia de obedecer a Emily en todo momento –dije tomando una decisión—, esa señora mala es la culpable de lo que nos ha pasado hoy pero tito Jacob y Sam están solucionándolo. Y papá también está con ellos.

—Desde ahora voy a obedecer a Emily en todo, mami. Además no quiero salir más de casa, no quiero volver a la playa, ni quiero volver a ir a nadar—dijo mi niña, justo lo que me temía.

—Yo tampoco tía —agregó Peter—, quiero volver a mi casa –dijo medio llorando.

—Veis –les dije a mis padres y a Esme—, ya lo sabía.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que sería lo mejor para la niña irse con su padre a Forks – dijo Esme y pienso que allí la protegerán mejor que aquí pues no solo tendrá agentes del FBI sino a su padre, tío y abuelo.

— ¿Y qué te parecería, si las circunstancias lo permiten, irte con tu padre a Forks?—le pregunté a Gaby

—¿Con papá?, ¿nos vamos a ir ya con papá?—preguntó visiblemente entusiasmada.

—De momento yo no iría —le aclaré—, tengo que recoger todas las cosas aquí. Iré lo más pronto posible.

—Pero yo quiero que vengas –dijo mi niña llorosa—, te voy a echar de menos

—Ya lo sé, pero tendrías a los abuelitos, a los primos, a los tíos y a tu papá y no tendrías que volver otra vez a la playa, ni a las clases de natación, si eso es lo que te preocupa —le dije intentando convencerla.

—Pero yo te voy a echar de menos mamá. Y a la tía Alice y a Jasper.

—A mi hija y a Jasper no te dará tiempo a echarlos de menos porque se van a ir con tu mamá. Y Carlisle y yo también nos vamos. Carlisle va a ser el jefe del hospital donde va a trabajar mami allí en Forks, ¿lo sabías?—le dijo Esme intentado apoyarme.

—Biennnnnnnnnnnnnnn —dijo mi hija—, voy a estar con mi papá y con todos vosotros.

—Pues no nos vendría mal que fueras antes a ayudar a la abuela y a la tía a buscarnos una casa ¿qué te parece?—le preguntó Esme.

—Sí y saldrás de compras con tía Rose y así cuando lleguemos nosotros la tía Alice no podrá arrastrarme a los centros comerciales —agregué.

—Algo se le ocurrirá Bella, no lo dudes —dijo Esme divertida.

—Y me ayudarás a mí con la pierna –apuntó mi madre—. Voy a necesitar a alguien que me traiga las cosas.

—Cuenta con nosotros, abu –dijo Peter.

—Pero ¿qué dirá la señora mala?—preguntó mi niña –y esa simple pregunta causó una desazón tremenda dentro de mí. Yo me preguntaba lo mismo.

—Bueno, eres su hija y tiene su derecho a tenerte con él, no puede decir nada—le dije yo.

—En su casa no te va a dejar estar, eso seguro, pero te vienes a la nuestra. Nos sobra una habitación, seguro que mamá la prepara para ti —ofreció Peter enseguida, deseoso de tener a su prima con él.

—¿De verdad?—le preguntó mi niña.

— Sí y además cuando tu mamá vuelva, os vais a ir a vivir los tres a la casa de tu papá. Él tiene una casa en donde no quiere que viva nadie que no seáis vosotras dos y según hemos oído, la tiene lista y preparada desde hace mucho –vaya, pensé con los ojos cristalinos. La famosa casa de sus padres. Seguro que en su tiempo querría darme una sorpresa y de verdad me la acabo de llevar. Y por otro lado, ahora entiendo yo cuando Emmett le pidió a Rose que le avisara de no hablar nada importante delante de los niños. Si es que se habían enterado de todo, eran peor que mi niña y ya es decir. No me extrañaría que se lo hubiera enseñado ella.

—¿Y tú no tardarías mucho en volver, mamá?—preguntó mi niña de nuevo.

—No hija, sólo lo suficiente para que me busquen aquí una sustituta y recoger nuestras pertenencias. Querrás tus pelis y tus discos, ¿no?

—¿No me los puedo yo llevar a Forks en una maletita?

—Algunos sí pero no todos cielo, seria exceso de equipaje y hay que trasladarlo de otra forma —le expliqué.

—Nosotros también tenemos, te los dejaremos igual que tu nos has dejado lo tuyo –dijo Peter.

Se oyeron golpes en la puerta y fui a ver qué pasaba.

— ¿Sí?, ¿quién es?

—Mi amor, abre somos nosotros —me dijo Edward. Abrí la puerta desesperada y nada más hacerlo me eché a sus brazos. Él me llevó en volandas a la silla y se sentó allí conmigo en brazos. Gaby vino y se acomodó también con nosotros por lo que tuvimos que compartir sus piernas, una para cada una. Peter se subió a la cama de su abuela.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—pregunté

—Victoria ha muerto.

—¿Cómo? Yo misma examiné sus heridas, no eran mortales, el pronóstico era reservado porque no sabíamos muy bien la evolución pero para morirse no estaba, ni mucho menos —dije sin poder creerme lo que oía.

—Eso mismo dice Carlisle. Le van a practicar la autopsia. Pero hay algo muy curioso —dijo Edward.

—¿Qué? –preguntamos todos a la vez.

—El apellido de los dos agentes que vigilaban a James y Victoria era Stevenson y mira por donde, es el mismo apellido que el de Heidi, vuestra Jefa de Enfermeras, y además esos niños, Jane y Alec, que tanto se meten con Gaby se apellidan igual. Sospechoso ¿no?

— Heidi, nunca me gustó –dije yo—, demasiado fría con los pacientes y muy poco profesional. Pero lleva muchos años aquí.

—¿Cómo cuantos?—preguntó Charlie.

—Creo que llegó al mismo tiempo que yo —respondí.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta —me dijo mi padre.

—¿Pero…, es que Aro va a tener agentes hasta en el mismo infierno?— exclamé desesperada.

—No se puede probar. Ahora Carlisle, al ser su jefe, la está interrogando y no ha dicho nada fuera de lugar. Así que hasta que no se haga la autopsia no habrá nada que hacer –me explicó Edward.

—Y Laurent

– Ese es otro cantar. Tenemos que ir ahora mismo a interrogarle antes de que se pasen las horas reglamentarias. Yo sólo venía a poner orden aquí —dijo Jacob que en ese momento entraba por la puerta.

—¿Qué tipo de orden? –preguntó Esme.

—Veréis, menos los enfermos, o sea Renée, Alice y Tony, los demás debéis iros para casa. Alice y Toni, están en la UCI por lo que no se permiten acompañantes. A Rose la van a dejar quedarse como caso extremo debido a lo que ha pasado. Cada uno tiene a un agente y un policía en la puerta, así que los demás a casita. Esme ¿sería posible que fueras con ellos? Carlisle aprovechando su posición al igual que Jasper se van a quedar con Alice y con Tony, así que yo estaría más tranquilo si te fueras a casa de tu hija. Didyme también va para allá, Marco se queda con nosotros al interrogatorio.

—De acuerdo. Pero antes quiero ver a mi hija otra vez—pidió Esme.

—Yo quiero ver a mi primo y tía Alice –pidió mi niña.

—Yo también –dijo Peter

—De acuerdo, hacemos las visitas y nos vamos todos de aquí —concedió Jacob.

Después de dar un beso a nuestra madre y otro a nuestro padre, que dijo que se quedaba con mi madre a pesar de que también tenía vigilancia en la puerta, salimos de allí.

—¿Tienes la pistola que te he dado? –preguntó Edward a mi padre.

—Sí —asintió.

Edward cogió a su hija en brazos y yo cogí a Peter. Me agarró de la cintura y junto a Esme y Jacob salimos de ahí.

Llegamos a donde estaban las UCIS y llevé a los dos niños a ver a Tony. El pobre daba penita verlo todo conectado a tantos tubos, pero se iba a poner bien. Yo me quería quedar a vigilarlo, pero no me lo permitieron. Jasper y Carlisle lo harían y a Rose también la dejaron quedarse, Emmett se tenía que venir con nosotros. Después pasamos a ver a Alice. Estaba dormida plácidamente y se la veía muy a gusto. Nunca le agradeceré lo suficiente lo que hizo por mi hija.

—Ahora, todos lo más juntos posible —dijo Jacob.

Llegamos a los coches después de que los revisaran minuciosamente. Emmet, Edward, los niños y yo nos fuimos en la Mercedes, y Didyme y Esme en el coche de ésta. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, aparcamos en el garaje y después de entrar y conectar las alarmas, preparamos un poco de cena.

Nadie tenía mucha hambre y todos estábamos muy cansados, incluso los niños pues los efectos de los sedantes todavía se notaban.

—Papá – dijo mi niña—, mami antes de dormir me lee un cuento y hoy quiero que lo hagas tú.

—Claro preciosa, ¿dónde los tienes?

—Mira están allí. Quiero que me leas el de umm, a ver, sí La Sirenita.

—¿Pero eso no era una película?

—Y también un libro papi. Ven siéntate aquí conmigo y me lo lees.

Les deje allí a los dos en su momento padre/hija y me fui a dar una ducha, realmente lo necesitaba. Peter estaba con su padre y Esme y Dydime juntas en una de las habitaciones. Me duché, y cuando me estaba secando entró Edward por la puerta.

—Preciosa, estás sencillamente preciosa ¿vas a dormir así?—me preguntó con esa sonrisa torcida que hacía que me olvidara hasta de donde estaba.

—Créeme, estoy tan cansada que ni ganas de ponerme el pijama tengo –le dije—. Date una ducha, te espero, quiero hablar contigo.

—Se duchó rápidamente y se puso un pantalón del pijama, nunca dormía con la parte de arriba y de repente me asaltó una duda.

—Edward… —empecé

—¿Si?—dijo mirándome interrogante.

—Me estaba preguntando, tu nunca dormías con la parte de arriba del pijama…

—Esta es la primera vez que voy a dormir sin ella en muchos años —contestó adivinando mi pregunta y acto seguido me dio un beso en los labios. Era tierno, dulce, podía decirse que consolador, con él me transmitía su firme decisión de no abandonarnos nunca más, me volvía a pedir perdón. Seguía besándome bajando lentamente por mi cuello hasta mi clavícula, dejando pequeños mordisquitos a su paso y luego volvía a subir lentamente, mordiéndome a su paso, besando, lamiendo. De pronto me encontré con el borde de la cama y él me empujó suavemente y caímos sobre ella, uno encima del otro.

—¿Que querías decirme? –preguntó cuando rompió el beso pero sin dejar de acariciarme con la boca dándome pequeños y cortos besos por toda la cara.

—Ya había pensado esto antes del incidente y pensaba comentarlo con Rose y contigo, aunque he de decirte que me da verdadero pánico pero ahora no le veo otra solución. No creo que sea bueno para Gaby, empezar aquí un curso que va a tener que terminar al otro lado del país y con una metodología probablemente distinta. Por lo que había pensado que se fuera contigo a Forks cuando tú te marcharas. Espera – dije viendo que quería decir algo. Me fijé además que tenía los ojos vidriosos y en ellos había ¿alegría?—, después de lo que ha ocurrido hoy y a pesar del miedo que me da enviarla donde está la zorra esa y su padre estoy más que segura que Gaby necesita ese cambio. ¿Sabes que es el estrés post traumático?

—Sí, algo he oído –me contestó—. Un compañero de Port Ángeles lo sufrió después de un tiroteo en el que mató a un atracador.

—Pues nada más despertarse Gaby me ha dicho que no quiere volver a nadar ni a la playa. No creo que la niña si sigue aquí viva a gusto, creo que necesita marcharse y olvidar lo ocurrido hoy. Y en tercer lugar Edward, cuando hemos llegado hasta ellas y he visto la mancha de sangre algo se me ha revuelto por dentro. No creo que pueda soportar el pensar que está en la calle, en el cole o en otro sitio mientras yo trabajo sin saber que le está pasando. Preferiría que estuviera contigo Edward porque allí estarás tú siempre para ella y además tengo la creencia de que va a tener más personas vigilándola y estará mejor, aunque te pediría que me llamaras todos los días, pues tampoco puedo evitar el sentir pánico de pensar que está allí.

—Bella, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo dejándome que me lleve a la niña conmigo –me dijo emocionado y con los ojos vidriosos—, con ello no sólo me demuestras tu amor por mí, sino algo muy importante para mí en estos momentos y es tu confianza. Estás dejando en mis manos algo que es muy importante para ti y te juro que para mí también y que la cuidaré con mi vida. Pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme, ¿no te va a pasar igual si está conmigo? Seguro que también te preguntarás si está bien. ¿No sería mejor que yo me quedara aquí con vosotras? Quitaría a Gaby de ese trozo de la playa, la llevaría a otros sitios distintos para que se olvidara. Bella, no quiero dejarte aquí sola —me pidió suplicante.

—Pero seguiríamos en peligro, más que si vuelves Edward. Esa mujer te lo ha dicho bien claro, o vuelves o seguirá viendo la manera de atentar contra nuestra vida. Está claro que te quiere allí —le contesté

—Tienes razón Bella, como siempre tienes razón pero es que no te quiero dejar sola y encima sin la niña —me dijo besándome de nuevo y acariciándome con una de sus manos el pelo.

—Edward, Gaby me ha dado la fuerza para seguir adelante todos estos años. Me duele un montón quedarme sin ella y encima saber que va justo al territorio de Aro y de Tanya, pero no tengo mas remedio. Y ahora tú me has dado fuerza también –le contesté—, créeme sabiendo que me estáis esperando en Forks, yo estaré bien y dándome más prisa por ir con vosotros. Esperaré hasta que me encuentren una sustituta y se haga con el trabajo, recogeré los bártulos y me marcharé. Mientras tanto llévate a la niña. Espera – le dije apartándole un poco y levantándome de la cama me dirigí hacia un cajón del escritorio. Cogí unos papeles y volví—, mira estos son todos los papeles de la niña, acta de nacimiento, etc., con esto tienes que ir a matricularla en el colegio de Forks. Este es su expediente académico para que vean en que curso tienen que ponerla y… —me callé al ver que Edward, que se había sentado en la cama junto a mí, tenía los ojos vidriosos y como platos y una sonrisa pintada en su cara.

—Bella, la niña tiene mi apellido en todos los papeles, hasta en los del cole. No le has negado mi apellido, eres maravillosa ¿sabes?—dijo tirándose encima de mí y empezando a besarme con locura, con desenfreno. Su lengua pidió permiso para entrar dentro de mi boca y yo se lo di gustosa, allí nuestras lenguas comenzaron a bailar la danza del amor, aquella que sólo bailan los verdaderos amantes. De un tirón me arrancó la toalla que me cubría y con la que había salido del baño. Bajó su mano hasta mis senos y empezó a besarlos, a acariciarlos con su boca y con su lengua con dulzura, los pellizcaba, tiraba de ellos hasta conseguir que se endurecieran y yo gimiese al tiempo de puro placer. Están más llenitos, el embarazo te ha sentado bien, me encantan estos nuevos pechos y estas nuevas curvas dijo bajando hacia mis caderas dejando a su paso un reguero de besos en todo mi cuerpo y me encantas toda tu—, dijo con la voz cada vez mas ronca por la excitación—. ¿Te acuerdas de ayer del sillón?, ¿podríamos terminar lo que empezamos?

—Y tú no te acuerdas de esta mañana –le dije ya sin saber ni lo que decía de la pura excitación que me estaba poseyendo al sentir sus labios sobre mi cuerpo.

— Me ha sabido a poco, anda dime que sí.

—Bueno, pero dime antes si te llevarás a la niña a Forks.

—Para mí será un placer –dijo dejándome besos húmedos de nuevo por todas las partes que podía de mi cuerpo —. Te voy a echar un montón de menos. Bien sabe Dios que quisiera quedarme, pero tienes razón en este momento es lo mejor para ella.

—¿Y qué dirá Tanya al respecto?, ¿tú crees que estará protegida? Edward tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Si se queda aquí es malo, pero si se va contigo…

—Te juro que allá en Forks la protegeré con mi vida. Y además a Tanya y a su padre no se les ocurrirla hacerle nada allí, sería demasiado obvio. Pero ahora, cielo, si voy a volver a estar sin ti un tiempo, déjame saciarme de tu amor todo lo que pueda, déjame recorrer tu cuerpo con mi boca besando cada centímetro de él, déjame excitarte hasta que grites mi nombre con la mente nublada por el placer, ya hablaremos de esos detalles mañana ¿ok?— me contestó. Y acto seguido me separó los muslos y su boca se perdió entre ellos hasta llegar hasta mi mismo centro de placer. Yo me sentía morir mientras mordisqueaba con suavidad mi clítoris una y otra vez y luego cambiaba para introducir su lengua lo más hondo posible, sustituyó su lengua por dos de sus dedos entrando y saliendo de dentro de mí, mientras lamía y mordisqueaba con suavidad mi clítoris. Ahogué un chillido mientras sus embestidas y lamidas se hacía cada vez mas rápidas y fuertes, llevándome a la cima del placer tal y como había prometido. Mientras mi respiración se calmaba fue subiendo poco a poco, besándome en todas partes, centímetro a centímetro, hasta llegar a mis pechos donde se entretuvo de nuevo , siguió subiendo hasta que alcanzó mis labios y me besó, su sabor mezclado con el mío, me provocaba siempre una oleada de emociones difíciles de describir. Se fue adentrando, poco a poco, lentamente, en mi interior adueñándose de mi cuerpo del mismo modo que se había adueñado de mi alma. Empezó a moverse con movimientos precisos, rítmicos, pausados y yo con él. Le rodeé el cuello con mis manos y le atraje hacia mí para besarle otra vez. Lamí sus labios suavemente y él los entreabrió para permitir que mi lengua fuese en busca de la suya, mientras nuestros movimientos seguían siendo lentos, prolongando el placer, entrando y saliendo de dentro de mí de una forma calculadamente exquisita.

—No voy a aguantar mucho más amor –me dijo acelerando el movimiento a lo que respondí acelerándolo yo también. Nos empezamos a mover a un ritmo enloquecedor mientras él me enloquecía todavía más susurrándome al oído las palabras de amor más bonitas que jamás escuché. Y el clímax más impresionante, profundo e intenso nos sorprendió a los dos de una manera devastadora. Nos quedamos unos momentos tumbados, él encima de mí, intentando sin éxito recuperarnos cuando…

—Toc, Toc, —golpes en la puerta –Mami, mami, tengo miedo, los señores malos vienen a por mí, déjame entrar por favor, déjame entrar—pedía Gaby chillando como jamás la oí chillar.

Edward y yo salimos de la cama disparados. Nos vestimos rápidamente y abrimos la puerta. Se me cayó el alma a los pies al ver a mi niña ahí parada, indefensa, atemorizada y llorosa. Edward inmediatamente la cogió en sus brazos.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntaron Esme y Didyme que venían corriendo.

—He soñado con los señores malos. Quiero dormir con mi papá, tengo miedo—dijo totalmente histérica.

—Calla preciosa, claro que dormirás con nosotros ven —dijo Edward muy cariñosamente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Emmet que venía corriendo.

—Una pesadilla, por lo de hoy –dije escueta.

—A Peter le ha pasado lo mismo, está durmiendo conmigo. Echa de menos a su hermano.

—En cuanto puedan viajar Tony y tu madre, debéis volver todos a Forks y eso incluye a tu hija, Bella –dijo Esme –. ¿Recuerdas lo que hemos hablado esta tarde? Sé que es mandarla a la boca del lobo y entiendo el miedo que sientes, pero no tienes más opción.

—Sí, ya se lo he dicho a Edward—contesté.

—Te refieres a llevarnos a Gaby con nosotros, Peter me lo ha dicho. Me parece bien, en mi casa tiene un sitio. Sólo que no se qué opinará la bruja —dijo Emmett. Ahora eso sí Bells, te juro que la defenderé con mi vida.

—De todo eso hablaremos mañana, será mejor que ahora descansemos –dije deseosa de ir con mi hija.

Volví a entrar en la habitación y vi a Edward con mi niña tumbada en la cama, consolándola y hablando como solo él sabe hacerlo. La niña estaba más tranquila. Me subí a la cama por el otro lado y me tumbé junto a ella.

—Mami, ya no quiero estar aquí, me dan miedo los señores malos.

—Ya lo sé hija, te irás a Forks con papá en cuanto la abuela y el primo puedan viajar ¿Ok?—le contesté.

—Pero tú no vendrás, te voy a echar de menos —dijo llorando de nuevo.

—¿Ves?, ella también opina lo mismo. Te queremos mamá, los dos –dijo Edward—. Vuelve pronto, ¿vale?

— De acuerdo —contesté.

—Ven Gaby, acuéstate aquí delante de mami, así ella te coge a ti y yo os cojo a las dos ¿ok?

—Vale —dijo Gaby poniéndose delante de mí al otro lado de la cama. Menos mal que la cama era grande. Gracias a Didyme y sus gustos por este tipo de camas, me dije a mi misma.

—Descansad, mis dos soles –dijo Edward, abarcándonos a las dos con sus brazos—.Dormid tranquilas que yo os protejo.

Y así me quede dormida con mi niña al lado y en los brazos de mi marido, al cual ya había perdonado.

* * *

><p><strong>Que postura mas complicada tiene aquí Bella ¿verdad? por un lado, tiene miedo de que su hija vaya a la boca del lobo, pero por otro no tiene mas remedio ya que tras lo que ha pasado la niña no pude quedarse en Jacksonville. Es necesario para su recuperación que se marche. He intentado reflejar esa difícil decisión lo mejor que ha sabido, espero haberlo logrado. De acuerdo que ella ya se había planteado la posibilidad e incluso lo había hablado con Jacob, pero fue antes del atentado. Ella cree que su hija va a estar mejor allí, lejos del lugar de sus pesadillas. Sabe que estará vigilada por todos y que estará bien, pero como madre, no puede evitar tener sus dudas.<strong>

**Gracias a todas por vuestros rr:**

********Sara-Cris Cullen, Ana Bella Cullen, Vailinight, saraes, Ssil, Iare, Titi Cullen, Ale Snape, PattyQ, ludgardita,carlita16 ,Paaameeelaaa ,JosWeasleyC ,Cullen Vigo ,Pam Malfoy Black ,Saha Denali ,Angie Masen, NuRySh. yolabertay ,anamart05, lizzy90, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tany cullen , yasmin-cullen ,aizen63 , codigo twilight, Areli Pattirson, **marianareyna, roscidius cullen , lunatico0030, EdithCullen71283 ,****************yani-cullen ,Maya Cullen Masen, MarcelaMaciel ,yanu swan cullen,Tamynna ,ma pau cullen,Solchizz , nydia, Yolanda, Suiza19 **********

**********También tengo nuevas lectoras a las que dar la bienvenida: Solchizz, nydia, Yolanda y Suiza19 **********

**Yolanda no tienes activado la opción de responder a tus rr, por tanto te doy las gracias por tus amables **palabras** desde aquí. y decirte que no te preocupes que eso que temes no va a suceder, ja,ja,ja, no eres la uncia que lo ha pensado.**

**Gracias tmbién por vuestras alertas y favoritos.**

**Y muy especialmente gracias a mi beta por la extraordinaria labor que hace, no se que haría sin ella.**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER:**Ninguno de los personajes que salen aquí me pertenecen, su creadora es la magnífica SM. Yo solo he jugado con ellos para crear esta mi primera historia. Solo el personaje de Gaby es de mi invención.****

****Sara-Cris Cullen, Naobi Chan y Partisan Once muchas felicidades a las tres.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>** 16: ****Despedida ****y ****regreso**

**Pov ****Edward**

—¿Me vas a echar de menos?—me preguntó cuándo rompimos el beso.

—Cada instante, de cada segundo, de cada hora, de cada día, de cada semana, que estemos separados —le dije mientras le daba besitos cortos en los labios cada vez que le decía una cosa.

—No se te olvide cumplir tus promesas —me avisó.

—No, descuida que no se me olvidará –contesté volviéndola a besar de nuevo.

—¿De verdad piensas que tu plan funcionará?—me preguntó ansiosa por la respuesta.

—Si algo he aprendido de esa zorra estos últimos años es que le gusta más una discusión que otra cosa. Cuando se enzarza en ella es fácil picarla para que diga más cosas de las que debe. Hasta ahora no me había aprovechado de eso, pero ha llegado el momento —le dije con la convicción de que tendría éxito en lo que se me había ocurrido.

—¿Cuidarás bien de Gaby?—volvió a preguntar.

—Con mi propia vida. Tranquila que nada le pasará. Además nos llevamos a Emily y Rachel de soporte y ayuda.

—Sí, que fácil le ha resultado a Rachel conseguir una plaza en la escuela de Forks. Y pensar que a nosotros nos resultó imposible hacer esto —comentó con ironía.

—Bueno, no todo el mundo tiene como enchufe a la directora del centro, una tal Rosalie Swan, ¿te suena el nombre?—le dije con sorna.

—Sí, es bueno tener amigos en las altas esferas, gracias a eso ahora yo puedo regresar sin problemas —dijo con una radiante sonrisa que adoré en seguida.

—Espero que para cuando eso ocurra Aro y Tanya estén entre rejas, porque si no es así, de verdad que me dará todo igual, la dejo. No voy a consentir que tú estés en el pueblo y yo no me pueda ni acercar a ti, eso sí que no –le dije volviendo de nuevo a apoderarme de su boca.

—Según Marco, la cosa está bastante complicada, si tu plan saliera bien… —me dijo.

—Saldrá, no te preocupes —estaba convencido de ello.

—Chicos –dijo de pronto Emmett detrás de nosotros sobresaltándonos—. Dejad de hacer cositas feas en público que además tenemos que embarcar ya. Está todo listo y vuestra madre y vuestro sobrino ya están acomodados en el avión. Por cierto Bella, menudo avión. Yo también quiero uno.

—Ya sabes, búscate amigos en las altas esferas. Aunque, espera, quizás te valgan los amigos de tu hermana —dijo con voz socarrona. Cuanto había echado de menos estos intercambios entre los hermanos.

—Adiós mi amor, te llamaré esta noche en cuanto lleguemos –le dije dándole otro beso, esta vez más fuerte y profundo que los anteriores.

—Adiós mi niña –dijo inclinándose hacia Gaby que estaba de la mano de Emmett—, pórtate muy bien le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Si mamá, te llamaré todos los días —contestó Gaby con un poco de tristeza en su voz. Era la primera vez que se separaba de su madre, pobre cría.

—Edward –me dijo antes de que me fuera definitivamente. Emmett se retiro un poco con la niña—, te amo –me dijo y todo mi mundo se iluminó. Volví sobre mis pasos y la cogí entre mis brazos obligándola a que con sus piernas me rodeara mi cadera. Y la besé, la besé como nunca antes la había besado, con pasión, con ternura, con alegría, con satisfacción, con nostalgia por volver a estar sin ella.

—Yo también te amo mi vida – le dije con la euforia pintada en el rostro.

Me separé lentamente de ella y volví donde me esperaban mi hermano y Gaby que me miraba con los ojos radiantes de alegría, cogí a mi hija en brazos y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta de embarque. Me di una última vuelta para mirarla y allí estaba ella, hermosa, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Era horroroso tener que dejarla, aunque necesario. Sentí de nuevo ese vacío en mi pecho, ahora menos angustioso gracias al cuerpecito que llevaba en brazos, pero vacío al fin y al cabo. Sólo ella podría llenar la parte que me faltaba. Y liberarme por fin de mi vergüenza. Aunque esta última ya había empezado a desaparecer durante estos días que pasamos juntos. Le lancé un último beso y desaparecí por la puerta.

Esos últimos días habían sido agotadores y frustrantes, muy frustrantes a la vez que inmensamente placenteros en lo que a nuestra relación se refería, la cual se había reforzado y yo me sentía feliz por ello. Mi madre ya estaba más o menos bien, lo peor había pasado, aunque seguía escayolada y luego tendría tres meses por delante de una dolorosa rehabilitación. Tony estaba ya perfectamente bien, de hecho le habían dado el alta a los pocos días. Pero sólo en lo que a la parte física se refiere, pues la psicológica era otra cosa, los tres tenían un trauma enorme. Era increíble la sincronización perfecta de estos muchachos, cuando por la noche uno empezaba a chillar, los otros automáticamente le seguían. La solución, ponerlos a dormir los tres juntos, con la supervisión de un adulto. Así que nos turnábamos cada noche para estar ahí con ellos y que vieran que no pasaba nada. Pero por una cosa u otra Gaby terminaba en nuestra cama y Peter y Toni con sus padres...

Alice era otra cosa, se estaba reponiendo bien, pero había perdido mucha sangre y la herida había sido importante, así que en estos momentos estaba de baja médica recuperándose en casa, lo cual a ella no le hacía gracia y volvía locos a todos, sobre todo al pobre Jasper.

Por otro lado y tal y como había augurado Jacob, al día siguiente del atentado, dos abogados distintos que simularon no conocerse de nada se presentaron a defender a Laurent y Heidi, y con la excusa de que es perfectamente legal disparar contra un criminal dado a la fuga, al cual has dado el alto y este se ha vuelto disparando contra ti, Laurent salió libre de todo cargo. Y lo mismo ocurrió con Heidi, pues, aunque la autopsia demostró que Victoria había sido asesinada, no se pudo probar que había sido ella y eso había que agradecérselo al abogado. Ni que decir tiene que Laurent presentó la renuncia voluntaria y se marchó junto con su amo. Lo mismo hizo Heidi en el hospital.

Pero no todo era tan malo. Félix, Heidi y Demetri, resultaron ser hermanos y su apellido no era Stevenson, sino Denali Vulturi y eran sobrinos de Aro y Cayo por parte de madre y primos de Tanya. Pero ese parentesco no sirvió para evitar que Aro ordenara matar a Félix y Demetri por lo que una aterrorizada Heidi al ver que sus dos hermanos habían sido ajusticiados de esa forma, y pensando que a ella le podía pasar lo mismo, burló la vigilancia que Aro mantenía sobre ella, acudió al FBI y confesó por fin que había matado a Victoria por orden ni más ni menos que de Aro a cambio de que le dieran protección policial. Así que, con la máxima protección posible para que no se repitiese la historia, se abrió el protocolo para incluirla en el Plan de Protección de Testigos a condición de que declarara en un futuro juicio contra Aro. De este modo Heidi y sus hijos, Alec y Jane, desaparecieron de nuestra vista, por lo menos de momento.

La que se llevó la peor parte fue Leah, quien con un remordimiento de conciencia atroz confesó que Félix la había manipulado y había dejado de lado sus deberes como agente y que eso sin duda causó el que Alice y Tony fueran heridos de extrema gravedad. Fue expulsada del FBI sin miramientos, así que otra que salió de nuestras vidas y fue sustituida por Rachel, hermana de Jacob y que se venía con nosotros a Forks para proteger a los niños. Paul y Jared, venian también con nosotros con la tapadera de ser camilleros en el nuevo hospital. En Jacksonville quedaban Quil, Embry, Colin y Brady además de Jacob y Sam para proteger a Bella y a los demás…

Las primeras luces del amanecer ya estaban apareciendo por el horizonte. Pronto llegaríamos a Port Ángeles y allí empezaría de nuevo mi pesadilla. Pero esta vez no me dejaría amedrentar. Los maravillosos días pasados con Bella, a pesar de los sucesos ocurridos, habían servido para que cobrara nuevas fuerzas. Y ese te amo en el que me pareció que iba implícita la palabra perdón, me había llenado de una energía indescriptible y había insuflado mi ánimo. De nuevo me sentía yo mismo y estaba dispuesto a no dejarme vencer otra vez. Además, tenía que cumplir una promesa y una personita maravillosa que dormía en mis brazos, me necesitaba.

Era increíble la necesidad que tenia esta niña de estar en mis brazos siempre que podía. Bella y Jasper me decían que eso demostraba la falta que le había hecho durante estos años y el miedo de la niña a que volviese a desaparecer. No estaba dispuesto a que eso fuera a ocurrir, no le fallaría de nuevo. Ni tampoco a Bella.

—Ya casi estamos llegando. Menudo avión tío, así también yo quiero viajar todos los días –dijo Charlie.

—Sí, lo mejor de todo es que Tony ha podido ir cómodamente acostado en una cama. Y mamá con la pierna en condiciones puesta entre dos asientos —le contesté.

—Por favor – nos llamó la azafata–, abróchense los cinturones que vamos a aterrizar. Señor coloque a la niña bien en su asiento y sujétela con el cinturón, si es tan amable. Y el niño que está durmiendo también debería hacerlo.

Cuando todos estuvimos listos, el avión inició el aterrizaje. Aterrizamos en un hangar privado y no hizo falta siquiera que pasáramos por el control de equipajes, por lo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos en los coches rumbo a Forks. Al venir a Port Ángeles, Emmett y yo habíamos venido juntos en mi coche. Ahora con tanta gente se hizo necesario alquilar uno.

—Rose por favor, ayúdame con esto —le pedí a mi cuñada, no tenía ni idea de cómo se colocaba la sillita para el coche que Bella me había dado.

—Se pone así—dijo Rose partiéndose de la risa—, ¡hay estos padres primerizos!

—Tú también habrás sido primeriza alguna vez –le dije defendiéndome.

— Sí, Edward sí pero es que es tan obvio. De todas formas la cosa es de familia, pues Emmett aun no aprendió a colocarla.

Tras esta tonta discusión, nos metimos en los coches. Renée iba en la parte de atrás con mi niña. Llevaba la pierna estirada sobre Emily para ir más cómoda y Charlie iba delante conmigo. Los niños, Rose y Emmett iban en el otro coche. Y detrás de nosotros en un coche negro tintado que el FBI de aquí había puesto a su disposición, venia Rachel. Teníamos que hacerlo así, se suponía que venía a trabajar como profesora y que la tendríamos que conocer como todo el mundo en el pueblo. Y de la misma forma venían Paul y Jared.

—Como se nota que viene Gaby con nosotros –dijo mi madre medio burlándose de mí—. Alguien por fin consiguió que dejaras de correr como un loco.

—Bueno, tendré que moderar mi velocidad ahora que va a venir siempre conmigo. No podré seguir conduciendo tan rápido. Desde luego, no hay quien os entienda, si conduzco rápido porque conduzco rápido y si reduzco la velocidad también os extrañáis —dije bromeando con ella.

—No nos extrañamos Edward, nos alegramos de lo entusiasmado que se te ve con Gaby aquí. Esperemos que la bruja no estropee las cosas —dijo mi padre.

—No, no las va a estropear ni de coña. Os voy a llevar a casa y después iré a la suya para que vea a la niña, Bella y yo pensamos que es mejor que la vea por sí misma antes que alguien vaya y se lo diga. Emmett y Emily vendrán conmigo y supongo que los otros no andarán muy lejos, ya está todo preparado.

Una vez acomodé a mi madre en su habitación y de prometer que más tarde vendría a ver que necesitaban, me dirigí a mi casa. Emmett y Emily venían con nosotros en el coche preparándolo todo y Rachel nos seguía a una prudente distancia. Me ajusté el aparatito que me habían prestado en el FBI, y conduje el último tramo del camino que llevaba a "mi casa", la función había comenzado.

—¡Eddie, Eddie, has vuelto! –chilló Tanya saliendo de la casa nada más me oyó llegar—, cuanto te he echado de menos amorcito, menos mal que has vuelto… oh ¿y esta niña?

—Tanya esta niña es mi hija, Gabriela —dije bajándola del coche—, Gabriela te presento a Tanya. La cara de esta había pasado de la alegría a la estupefacción y poco a poco dio paso a su mejor sonrisa hipócrita.

—Hola Gabriela ¿pero como tú por aquí? Yo me llamo Tanya, pero puedes llamarme mamá –será hija de…pensé para mí pasándome la mano por el pelo.

—Lo siento señora pero mi mamá es Isabella Marie Swan y yo sólo le digo eso a ella —dijo mi niña con tal seriedad que no pude evitar el reírme abiertamente delante de una Tanya roja de la ira.

—Vaya, la niña ha salido respondona y maleducada. Eddie cariño que educación le ha dado Bella ¿no?—dijo Tanya rabiosa.

—Bella le ha dado la mejor educación posible teniendo en cuenta que por culpa tuya yo las dejé plantadas como a un perro –le dije con mi mayor dosis de veneno en la voz—, ya te querría yo a ti ver tirada, sola, con un trabajo que realizar y un bebé que sacar adelante. Además, ¿de qué te quejas? , no te ha dicho más que la verdad, tú no eres su madre. Por cierto Tanya —le dije cambiando de tema—, cuando puedas tienes que ir a ver a mi sobrino Tony, no lo he podido traer conmigo y me gustaría que le vieses la herida tan horrible que le ha hecho a un niño de seis años un loco asesino que alguien puso en su camino –dije con mucha crueldad.

—Edward, ¿qué esperabas yo…?—empezó a decir.

—Emmett por favor, lleva a la niña al coche ahora voy –le pedí a mi hermano que me esperaba dentro del coche junto a Emily, mientras yo me dirigía a la casa.

—¿Cómo que ahora vas?, ¿dónde vas? –preguntó una vez estuvimos dentro de la casa— ¿y qué hace la niña aquí? Edward has roto el acuerdo.

—Te responderé por partes. Me voy a llevar a mi hija a casa de Emmett ¿o quieres hospedarla tú aquí? No claro que no, ni para eso sirves y además yo no la quiero ver ni un segundo en tu asquerosa compañía y en esta no menos asquerosa casa. Y en segundo lugar, Gaby está aquí porque sus padres así lo hemos decidido tras la carga psicológica que tiene la niña al haber sido víctima de un atentado en el que la mejor amiga de su madre y su primo salieron muy mal heridos. Lo cual viene a decir, la niña está aquí gracias a ti –le dije sin siquiera mirarla a la cara.

—Pues que se quede con Emmett y Rose y se encarguen ellos y tus padres, tu desde luego no Edward. Has roto el acuerdo, lo llevas rompiendo desde que te fuiste a Jacksonville y ¿no te ha quedado ya claro que no puedes romper el acuerdo?—me dijo con voz amenazadora.

—Aquí la única que has roto el acuerdo has sido tú lanzando a dos matones sobre una niña inocente y su madre e hiriendo en el proceso a dos inocentes más —estallé sin poder contener mi rabia. Era una puesta en escena pero yo no podía disimular mi odio y rabia hacia ella.

—Si no te hubieras ido a Jacksonville nada de esto hubiera pasado, o si hubieras cumplido tu parte del acuerdo de no acercarte a Bella—dijo cayendo directamente en la trampa—. No lo hiciste y esas son las consecuencias. Tú eres el único culpable de lo que pasó y del consiguiente estado emocional de tu hija.

—Así que estás reconociendo que fuiste tú quien lanzó a James y Victoria sobre nosotros —le pregunté instándola a reconocerlo abiertamente.

—Yo solo quería advertirte Edward. Desde que sabes que a mi padre le están investigando estas muy valiente y sólo quería que supieras que por mucha investigación que haya, seguimos teniendo el mismo poder. Sólo quería que vieras como es que puede ocurrir un accidente —me dijo y me faltó muy poco, muy poco, para abofetearla.

—Tanya, mandarnos un par de matones no es un accidente querida, es un atentado en toda regla —le dije picándola.

—Sí, pero lo de tu madre si fue un accidente. Lo hice para que vieras que conmigo no se juega. Para que vieras que si yo caigo, tú vas a caer también, que estás atado a mi Edward y no podrás zafarte de mí.

—Tanya, ¿de qué estás hablando?— y de repente algo hizo clic en mi cabeza—. Tanya, ¿me estás diciendo que el accidente de mi madre no fue fortuito?

—Edward el trato era aparte de no divorciarte jamás de mí, no tener ningún contacto con Bella y su hija—me recordó. Como si no lo tuviera presente todo el día—. La primera parte no tienes más narices que respetarla, pero la segunda no la respetaste y la has seguido sin respetar. Has estado haciendo lo que te ha dado la gana allí en Jacksonville según James y Victoria. ¿No te acuerdas aquel día cuando estando en tu casa, tu hija llamó a hablar con tu madre? Tú le pediste a su madre que te dejara hablar con ella, eso incumplía el trato. Tenía que darte un escarmiento – dijo y como lo dijo no me pudo parecer más cruel. ¡Dios! me acordaba perfectamente de ese día.

_Flashback ( tres meses antes)_

Estábamos en casa de mi madre cuando Gaby, que parece ser que ya tenía esa costumbre, había llamado por teléfono para hablar con su abuela, pero ella estaba ocupada así que fui yo el que contesté

—Abu René —escuché una vocecita al otro lado de la línea.

—No cariño, yo no soy tu Abu René, pero espera que ahora mismo la llamo —le contesté con el corazón en un puño.

—¿Y tú quien eres?—me preguntó.

—Pues veras yo… — ¿qué narices le decía?

—Hija, ¿con quién hablas ahora, no te he dicho muchas veces que no debes hacer eso?—dijo una maravillosa voz que hacía tiempo que no oía y qué llenó de calor mi frio cuerpo.

—Quería hablar con la Abu René, pero hay un señor hablando conmigo— contestó la niña.

—Hija, desde luego voy a tener que separarte un poco de tu tía Alice, a ver dame el teléfono.

—Hola, si, ¿con quién hablo? —hola mi amor, pensé yo al oír su dulce y maravillosa voz, voz que me reconforto el alma después de tanto tiempo.

—Bella, ¿eres tú? —pregunté y en seguida la mirada asesina de Tanya se posó en mí.

—Esto…, sí soy…, podrías decirle a mamá—dijo enfatizando el mamá, lo que causó un pinchazo profundo en mi corazón —que se ponga, su nieta quiere hablar con ella…—y de nuevo el siguiente pinchazo.

—Claro, por supuesto, esto… ¿me dejarías hablar con ella mientras viene mamá?—le pregunté esperanzado.

—Vaya, ahora quieres hablar con tu hija—dijo con desdén lo que me causó un dolor aún más grande.

—Bella yo… —pero me callé al ver la mirada que Tanya tenía sobre mí.

—Gaby —llamó mi Bella—, toma hija es tu tío Edward—Dios que dolor sentí al oír como decía que era su tío—, habla con él cielo.

—Hola, ¿tú te llamas Edward?, ¿y eres mi tío?—preguntó la niña como si tuviera dudas de algo.

—Si cielo, ¿qué tal estás?

—Bien ¿y cómo es que no te conozco?

—Bueno, tu estas allí en Jacksonville y yo aquí.

—Pero podrías venir como tía Rose.

—A lo mejor algún día.

—Edward, ¿quién es?— oí decir a mi madre.

—Es… tu nieta mamá.

—Oh, — dijo mi madre mirando con miedo a Tanya, a la que se veía muy enfadada.

—Dime cariño —dijo mi madre.

Cuando mi madre terminó de hablar con mi niña, Tanya y yo nos despedimos de ella y nos marchamos. Por la cara que tenia "mi esposa", nótese el sarcasmo, era mejor marcharnos.

—Paciencia Edward —dijo mi madre muy bajito en mí oído al tiempo que me besaba.

—Muy bien Edward, acabas de jugar con fuego y te has quemado —dijo Tanya mientras regresábamos a casa.

—No he roto ninguna regla Tanya, la niña se puso a hablar conmigo, no pretenderás que la rechazara, es sólo una niña por favor.

—Claro y luego tú hablaste con Bella y le pediste que te dejara volver a hablar con ella.

—Ella cree que soy su tío, y no hay nada malo en que un tío se comporte así con su sobrina.

—Edward, ahora que parece ser que Bella va a volver al pueblo en poco tiempo, quiero que quede claro, muy claro quién es tu esposa y dueña.

—Mi alma y corazón no reconocen más que a una esposa y dueña Tanya, aunque legalmente esa sea otra —le contesté con amargura.

—Mira ya está bien, esa zorra a mi no me gana y, por supuesto, voy a empezar a llamar personalmente para impedir que esa mujer venga a trabajar aquí —dijo con ese deje de prepotencia que yo odiaba al máximo.

—Si antes no lo conseguiste, ¿qué te hace creer que lo vas a lograr ahora? Admítelo Tanya, ella ahora tiene un amigo más poderoso que tu padre, tu tío y que todos juntos. Y, Tanya, no la vuelvas a llamar zorra o harás que se me olvide que tu eres una mujer y yo un caballero. Claro que el ladrón se cree que todos son de su condición —dije cruelmente

—Que tratas de insinuar Edward.

—No insinuó nada Tanya, lo afirmo, aquí la única zorra que hay eres tú y con respecto a Bella, te repito que esta vez no conseguirás nada.

—Eso lo veremos, —dijo Tanya saliendo del coche y dando un portazo, entró en la casa precipitadamente corriendo hacia el teléfono.

—Hola papá, ¿aún no se sabe nada?, ¿no hemos conseguido impedir que Bella vuelva? Vaya... —no lograba escuchar lo que le decían al otro lado de la línea.

—Pero papá, ¿no podríamos acusarla de algo?, ¿no sé trato indebido a un paciente o algo así?— oí que le preguntaba y mi sangre comenzó a hervir.

—Que me estás diciendo papá, que no puedes hacer nada ¿Qué tu qué?—preguntó. Algo estaba pasando.

—Entonces si la acusación llega a buen puerto y te detienen, perderíamos todo —dijo ahora muy bajito, pero yo lo había escuchado todo.

—Vale papá, mañana hablamos.

—¿Qué pasa Tanya?

—Tú lo sabes ¿verdad?, sabes que están investigando a mi padre por malversación de fondos y no sé cuantas cosas más y a mi tío por comportamiento indebido cuando era alcalde, lo sabes y por eso estas tan valiente conmigo ¿verdad?— dijo acusándome con el dedo.

—Yo que voy a saber Tanya —era la primera noticia que tenia, pero iba ahora mismo a intentar averiguar algo más.

—Pues claro que lo sabes, eres policía, algo tienes que saber—dijo.

—Pues no sé nada, pero ¿sabes qué?, que ojalá os detengan, a tu padre, a tu tío, a ti, a todos y nos dejáis en paz.

—No te vas a salir con la tuya Edward, tu también estás siendo investigado, ¿sabes? y si yo caigo, tú caes.

—No me digas. Y donde pone eso. Que yo sepa no he firmado nada ni hay nada a mi nombre, lo siento Tanya pero si caes caerás sola —le dije tranquilamente.

—Tú vendrás conmigo y confesarás que estabas al corriente de todo, si no tu hermanito Emmett sufrirá las consecuencias. O se te olvida que su propiedad pertenece a mi padre.

—No, no se me olvida Tanya, lo recuerdo cada segundo de cada maldito día de los que llevo atado a ti desde hace cinco años —dije encaminándome hacia la puerta.

—¿Dónde te crees que vas?

—A la oficina, si quieres que averigüe que está pasando tendré que ir allí, desde aquí no puedo hacer nada—mentí, en realidad iba a mi casa.

—Vaya —dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia—, así que has decidido ayudarme.

—No, lo que he decidido es enterarme de lo que pasa para cubrir mis espaldas y las de mi hermano —le dije muy claramente.

—Voy contigo.

—No, si vienes no moveré un dedo por ayudarte —le dije—, no te soporto Tanya, me das asco. Quédate aquí si quieres que te ayude, creo que ahora se han cambiado las tornas y tengo yo la sartén por el mango —dije saliendo por la puerta de un portazo y dejando a Tanya con la boca abierta.

—Ten cuidado Edward, mucho cuidado, te recuerdo que los accidentes existen, no vaya a ser que… — oí en la distancia como me amenazaba.

_Fin __del __flashback_

Tenía tanta furia aquel día que no había tomado en cuenta su amenaza, pero ahora…

—Tanya, ¿tu causaste el accidente de mi madre para advertirme de algo?

—Llevabas una época muy envalentonado conmigo, como si supieras algo que yo no y sólo quería recordarte que yo soy tu dueña —me dijo de forma fría y calculadora— pero claro ¿cómo no? papi llama diciendo que mami ha tenido un accidente y el niño bonito se va con ellos, rompiendo una vez más el acuerdo –dijo con ironía—, llega a Jacksonville y sigue rompiendo el acuerdo. Tenía que avisarte Edward, tenía que hacerlo, sobre todo después del último informe de James.

—Pero en esa llamada te dije que ella y yo no habíamos hecho absolutamente nada, que me tenías bien pillado.

— No me quedó muy claro, además si a ella le pasaba algo no volvería a Forks, problema resuelto – dijo muy convencida.

—¿Y fuiste capaz de poner en peligro a una madre y a su hija, junto a dos mujeres más y dos niños, simplemente por resolver ese problema?

—Te dije que volvieras Edward, te advertí que tuvieras cuidado –me dijo—espero que te tomes en serio mis palabras. Como verás, por cada uno de los pasos que ha dado el FBI, han retrocedido dos. Tenemos ojos y oídos en todas partes, Edward, no sólo James y Victoria vigilaban a Bella, había más personas y por supuesto alguien dentro de ese ridículo grupo del FBI donde todos son tan amigos. Sabemos que el FBI no tiene ninguna prueba contra nosotros, Irina antes de que la detuvieran por culpa de mi error al no darme cuenta de que el teléfono podía estar pinchado, se había deshecho de todas las pruebas en la central. Heidi y Laurent han hecho lo mismo en Jacksonville —decía sin saber que se estaba metiendo en la cárcel ella solita.

—Así que, ¿reconoces que Heidi y Laurent trabajaban para papi, el cual ha ido borrando todas tus meteduras de pata?—le volví a preguntar. No había que dejar ningún cabo suelto.

—No pasa nada porque lo reconozca aquí dentro Edward, aquí nadie me oye ya. Los hombres de mi padre han registrado toda la casa, así que es tu palabra contra la mía y como verás soy yo la que tengo las riendas –me dijo de manera triunfante—, ya te he demostrado de lo que soy capaz de hacer. Así que vuelve al redil a cumplir tu parte del trato, que a esa niña la cuiden otros porque tu hoy no te vas a marchar a ningún lado. Tienes deberes maritales que cumplir y los vas a cumplir ahora mismo –dijo empezando a desnudarse delante de mí—, he comprado lencería nueva, mira ¿te gusta?— dijo de forma asquerosamente seductora.

—Lo siento –dije abriéndome la camisa, enseñándole lo que llevaba debajo y que me había proporcionado el FBI—, pero no va a poder ser. Vas a tener que usar un vibrador o ir a buscar a alguno de tus amigos, me da igual. ¿Sabes qué es esto? Emmett está fuera grabando toda la conversación desde el coche. Aquí ha quedado constancia de todas tus atrocidades, tus mentiras, engaños, en fin de todos tus tejemanejes. Si no quieres que esto caiga en manos del FBI, me vas a dejar salir por esa puerta, vas a dejar en paz a Bella, vas a dejar en paz a mi familia y sobre todo a mi niña. Sé que todavía tienes poder sobre mí, por culpa de la famosa casa de mi hermano y tranquila, seguiré haciendo el paripé de que estoy casado contigo. Y te seguiré echando una mano con el tema de la investigación. Y tú lo único que tienes que hacer es lo que te he pedido: dejarnos en paz. Un sólo movimiento contra alguien de mi familia, mi hija y mi Bella incluidas y esto cae en manos del FBI en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y ahora si me disculpas, mi hija me espera en el coche— dije con la prepotencia de quien ha ganado una batalla.

—No Eddie, no te vayas—me suplicó—, perdona, perdóname, intentaré llevarme bien con tu hija. Intentaré caerle bien, no me dejes por favor. Yo te quiero, aunque no lo parezca pero te quiero— me imploraba cogiéndome por el brazo para impedir que me marchara.

—Tú no sabes lo que es querer a alguien con el alma y el corazón y hacer por esa persona todo lo que sea necesario, anteponer a esa persona a tus propias necesidades, dar todo por ella o ellas —le dije muy convencido.

—Sí que lo sé ¿porqué te crees que he hecho esto?—me siguió suplicando—. Cambiaré Edward. Tu hija está a salvo, dejaré en paz a Bella, le diré a Chelsea que la deje en paz.

—¿Chelsea?, ¿es que habías mandado a otra para que la siguiera vigilando?– pregunté, pero lo que ella no sabía es que la grabación seguía en marcha—. Tanya, como le pase algo a mi Bella…

—La puse en sustitución de James y Victoria, pero tranquilo ya la llamo– dijo cogiendo el teléfono.

—Tanya ¿ha puesto tu padre a alguien más de los suyos a vigilar a mi Bella?

—Pues creo que sí, o por lo menos lo está intentando, pero le diré que no le hagan nada.

—Tú sólo averigua los nombres y no hagas nada más. Tanya, hay trato nuevo mientras tú nos dejes en paz, esto se quedará conmigo. Seguiré siendo tu marido en todos los aspectos ya te lo he dicho, bueno en todos, menos en uno. Sabes cada día siento más asco al acostarme contigo, así que SE ACABÓ, búscate a otro que te satisfaga –dije triunfante por lo que acababa de conseguir.

—Pero Eddie cariño, si lo pasas muy bien con mis caricias, no sigas así—dijo empezando a tocar por encima de mis pantalones mi miembro que a su contacto no se levantaba ni por nada. ¿Cómo diablos no se daba cuenta? Me separé bruscamente de ella.

—Cambiaré, te demostraré que en verdad te quiero, me haré amiga de tu hija y verás como tú mismo me pides volver a tener relaciones.

—Lo dudo Tanya y ahora si me permites voy a recoger unas cuantas cosas. Ya te he dicho que gracias a ti, mi hija tiene pesadillas, es su primera noche en Forks, así que me voy a ir con ella sí o sí.

—Claro Edward lo comprendo, mañana nos vemos ¿vale?— dijo conformándose con la situación

—Qué remedio –en realidad no tenía nada que recoger, en esa casa sólo tenía lo imprescindible y eso estaba en la maleta que había traído de Jacksonville, había ido allí para tenderle la trampa y había caído como una principiante. Disimulé que recogía algo, bajé las escaleras, abrí la puerta y me fui.

—Bueno hermanito, menos mal —me dijo Emmett intentando disimular con su tono de broma la preocupación—, creí que iba a tener que llamar a algún cazador de brujas para salvarte y hoy en día son difíciles de encontrar. ¿Sabes que ya no están de moda?

—Papá, ¿esa es la señora mala que no te dejaba estar conmigo y con mami?, ¿la que dijeron Peter y Tony?— preguntó mi niña.

—Si hija, pero hemos llegado a un pequeño acuerdo –le contesté—. Te va a dejar que estés conmigo todo el rato, pero a lo mejor tendremos que aguantarla un poquitín.

—No me hará nada ¿verdad?, me refiero a que bueno…ya sabes lo que pasó.

—Por supuesto que no hija —le contesté—, eso no tiene nada que ver. Eso fue por otra cosa, ella no tuvo nada que ver con aquello –mentí descaradamente.

—Veo que la trampa ha funcionado —dijo Emmett cambiando muy a tiempo de conversación.

—Supongo que habréis grabado todo –Emily asintió—, tenemos una bomba de relojería, seguro que intentará quitármela pues piensa que no la voy a mandar al FBI, y así volver a tener el control. Emily, ¿sería posible que me pueda quedar con una copia de esto antes de que se lo envíes a Jacob y a Sam?

—Por supuesto Edward, es tu arma para cumplir una promesa ¿verdad?

—Sí —dije riéndome—, para cumplir las dos—dije mirando a mi niña. Emily asintió.

—¿Qué promesas papi?

—Que yo ya no estaría con esa mujer para cuando tu madre volviera –contesté mintiendo un poco, ¿cómo le iba a decir la verdad? – y que te cuidaría con mi propia vida —esta sí que era verdad.

—¿Te vas a poder quedar esta noche conmigo entonces?, es por si las pesadillas —me preguntó contenta.

—Le estamos sacando el gusto a eso de dormir con papi enana —bromeó Emmett. Y todos nos reímos.

—Cuando los niños se hayan dormido esta noche, llamamos a Jacob y Sam y les contamos las noticias.

—Por cierto Emily, Aro está intentado sustituir a Heidi, Laurent e Irina, Tanya no me ha dado sus nombres, no creo que lo supiera. Y hay una tal Chelsea en sustitución de James.

—Con eso ya contábamos, estamos investigando de arriba abajo a todo agente nuevo o antiguo de las dos delegaciones y las pruebas las tiene Marco en una caja fuerte que tiene en su casa muy bien custodiada. Además tiene copias en varias cajas de seguridad de varios bancos. Y ya sabes, las que se supone que son las oficiales están en donde debería estar. En realidad es un cebo, pues están vigiladas. No queremos meter la pata otra vez. Luego cuando hablemos con ellos podemos informarle sobre la tal Chelsea

Pasamos un momento por casa de mis padres para ver cómo se las apañaba Renée. La idea inicial para cumplir mi promesa y así tenerla atendida era quedarme con ella pero ahora mi hija me necesitaba más. Ojala superase las pesadillas. Aun así no podía evitar preocuparme por las necesidades de mi madre.

—Que pesados sois. Estoy bien ¿no lo veis?–refunfuñó mi madre—. Tengo el baño dentro de la habitación por si necesito ir a él, no tengo más que coger un bastón y tu padre todavía es lo suficientemente chicarrón como para ayudarme ¿o no? —le dijo mirándole pícaramente.

—Por supuesto querida—contestó mi padre rápidamente.

Mirándolos, comprendía cómo es que yo podía llegar a sentir tanto amor por esa familia. Sólo sentía lo que ellos me habían dado desde que mis padres murieron e incluso antes. Pensé un momento en Tanya y en el poco amor que le había dado su padre. Su madre, Carmen, había intentado hacer carrera de ella pero al final desesperada había desistido del todo. Después de la historia que me habían contado sobre mi madre no me extrañaría que a esa mujer la maltrataran. Siempre, desde que la conocía había sido una mujer triste, miraba a su marido con miedo. No se me había ocurrido hasta ahora, pero también tendría que investigar eso. Ese tema me revolvía el estomago, no iba a consentirlo. Yo tenía la impresión de que Carmen Vulturi era distinta al resto de la familia.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ¿que os ha parecido la actitud de Edward? ¿Y la de Tanya? ¿Y como se la ha enfrentado Gaby? ¿Os ha gustado el capitulo? se que muchas estabais deseando leer algo así y no ha hecho más que empezar. Estoy ansiosa por leer los comentarios. Solo quiero deciros una cosa en confianza, creo que esto es el principio del fin para Tanya ja,ja, ja... y hasta aquí puedo leer.<strong>

**Gracias como siempre al maravilloso trabajo que hace mi beta.**

**y gracias a todas vosotras por vuestros RR:**

********Sara-Cris Cullen, Ana Bella Cullen, Vailinight, saraes, Ssil, Iare, Titi Cullen, Ale Snape, PattyQ, ludgardita,carlita16 ,Paaameeelaaa ,JosWeasleyC ,Cullen Vigo ,Pam Malfoy Black ,Saha Denali ,Angie Masen, NuRySh. yolabertay ,anamart05, lizzy90, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tany cullen , yasmin-cullen ,aizen63 , codigo twilight, Areli Pattirson, **marianareyna, roscidius cullen , lunatico0030, EdithCullen71283 ,****************yani-cullen ,Maya Cullen Masen, MarcelaMaciel ,yanu swan cullen,Tamynna ,ma pau cullen,Solchizz , nydia, Yolanda, Suiza19,********** alessaCullen2314, katitacullent.********************

**********Quiero dar la bienvenida a nuevas lectoras: alessaCullen2314, katitacullent.**********

**Gracias también a todas las que me habéis añadido a alertas y favoritos.**

**Yolanda sigo sin poder comunicarme contigo pues en FF no salen las direcciones de correo tal y como me la has escrito. Para que salga tienes que hacerlo así:**

** tu apodo (arroba) (punto) com (ejemplo: yolanda (arroba) (punto) com )**

**Debes de ponerlo todo por separado y en vez del símbolo de la arroba y el punto escribirlo con letras tal y como te he indicado. Espero haberme sabido explicar bien. **

**Por ultimo quería deciros que hay un grupo de autoras de FF que han decidido hacer algo para que tanto lectoras como autoras de FF nos unamos para detener los plagios. Yo me he adherido a la causa y si vosotras queréis hacer lo mismo no tenéis mas que ir a mi perfil y leer las instrucciones.**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer. Yo solo he jugado con ellos para crear este fic. Solo el personaje de Gaby es de mi invención.**

**Sara-Cris Cullen felicidades de nuevo por esa mención de honor en los HCLC2 por tu OS "Dueño de mi destino"**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17: El principio del fin<strong>

**Pov Edward**

Unas pequeñas manitas, empezaron a acariciar mi cara suavemente, sacándome poco a poco de la inconsciencia del sueño. Una sonrisa tonta se instaló en mi cara.

—Buenos días papi —me saludó Gaby. Por cierto, ¿en qué momento se me había pegado el Gaby a mí también?

—Hola, ¿qué tal dormiste?

—Bien, pero… papi, ¿cuándo voy a dejar de soñar con esos señores malos?

Mi niña se había pasado toda la noche inquieta, despertándose cada dos por tres y llamándome a gritos. No mucho mejor que yo lo habían pasado Emmett y Rose, pues tanto Tony como Peter tenía una situación similar. Peter directamente se iba a la cama de sus padres y Tony comenzó también a gritar y pedir a voces que no le volvieran a hacer daño, que él era un niño bueno. Cuando se calmaron los tres, impotentes por la situación, nos reunimos en el pasillo junto a Emily que también había puesto su granito de arena para calmarles. Decidimos poner en marcha la solución que habíamos pensado con Bella en Jacksonville.

—Gaby, verás, ahora por la mañana mientras desayunas, papi se va a ir a "su casa" –nótese el sarcasmo —a ponerse el uniforme de policía. Después voy a venir a buscarte y antes de irme a mi trabajo te voy a llevar a que conozcas a una amiga de tu madre.

—¿Se llama Ángela por casualidad esa amiga? – preguntó mi niña entusiasmada.

–Pues sí cariño, es Ángela, la amiga de tu mami y tía Rose –le dije sorprendido porque supiera de Ángela.

—Mami y tía Rose me han hablado de ella –me explicó sacándome de mi duda mental—. Mami y ella hablan por teléfono de vez en cuando y pide que me ponga yo. Es muy simpática. Mami tiene una foto de ellas en la escuela donde estudió para médico y otra en la que estáis todos. La segunda me gusta porque estáis tío Emmett, tu y un señor que mami dice que es el marido de Ángela, pero no me gusta porque está la señora esa que no me deja estar contigo.

—Tanya estudió en la misma universidad que mami, la tía y Ángela y, aunque mira que lo intentamos veces, no podíamos quitárnosla de encima. Sabes tú mami era guapísima y a todos los niños les gustaba. El tío Emmett y yo nos pasábamos el día quitándole chicos del medio y evitando que se matara pues era un poco patosa y se iba tropezando con todo – dije acordándome con nostalgia de aquella época.

—Y lo sigue siendo papi, lo sigue siendo —contestó mi niña—. El tío Jacob dice que el día que ella haga surf las olas se irán corriendo no vaya a ser que se tropiece con ellas – no pude evitarlo y me eche a reír estruendosamente. Desde luego este Jacob era todo un personaje. Si al final decidía venir a Forks no nos íbamos aburrir no—. Y un día que fuimos todos de compras y luego al cine —siguió explicando mi hija— había un cartel enfrente de una de las tiendas con la foto de una peli en la que trabaja su actor favorito. Por quedárselo mirando a través del cristal se tragó una de las maniquíes. Fue muy divertido papi, el maniquí en el suelo, mamá encima de él, la tía Alice echándole la bronca y el tito Jasper fuera conmigo partiéndonos de la risa —y con esta sí que ya no pude más me eché a reír como si no me hubiera reído nunca en mi vida, imaginándome a mi Bella en esa situación. La verdad es que era única para que le sucediesen cosas de esas.

— Cuéntame más papi —me pidió mi niña.

—Al principio, Tanya y otras dos chicas más querían ser sus amigas porque yo les gustaba a ellas. Supongo que mami te habrá contado que yo vivía con ellos y con los abuelos porque mis padres murieron en un accidente y ellos me llevaron a vivir a su casa —le pregunté.

—Sí eso me lo ha contado. Tus padres, mis abuelos Edward y Elizabeth, se mataron con los padres de la tía Rose en un accidente.

—Exacto —desde luego esta mujer no tenia precio, si hasta le había hablado a mi hija de mis verdaderos padres. Era maravillosa y nunca me cansaría de repetirlo, podré resultar cansino pero era así.

—Al principio —seguí con el relato—, aunque todos sabían de sobra que no éramos hermanos, Tanya y las demás pensaban que nos queríamos como tales y como ya digo, querían ser sus amigas para acercarse a mí. Pero cuando vieron que tu mami y yo nos queríamos como se quieren un papá y una mamá y no como se quieren los hermanos, empezaron a hacerle la vida imposible a mami. Tu tío y yo siempre la defendíamos. Creímos que cuando se fueran a la universidad dejarían de hacerlo pero Tanya fue detrás de ella, de tu tía y de Ángela y las seguía a todas partes. Sobre todo cuando Emmet y yo íbamos a verlas.

—O sea que no os la quitabais de encima —dijo mi hija. Esta niña era muy lista para su edad y no es por orgullo de padre.

—Pues no hija, estaba siempre encima de nosotros como una presencia inoportuna –le dije.

—Hasta que la bruja consiguió que os separarais ¿No es así? – preguntó —y ahora no te deja estar con ella —vaya, otra que se había abonado al club de llamarla bruja.

—Pues algo así, pero tranquila hija que cuando mami vuelva estaremos los tres juntos y ella no nos molestará –le dije seguro de que iba a ser así.

—¿Y te casarás con ella otra vez? —me preguntó de repente.

—¿Tu ya sabias que nos habíamos casado?— le pregunté de lo más perplejo al tiempo que esa sensación extraña volvía recorrer mi cuerpo. Era como si mi mente tuviera que recordar algo pero…no sabía qué.

—Me lo dijeron los primos –diablos, ¿de que no se habrían enterado estos demonios?, tendría que hablar seriamente con Emmett y Rose.

—Sí, estuvimos casados y por culpa de esa señora tuvimos que dejar de estarlo. Pero cuando venga, volveré a casarme con ella y viviremos los tres juntos en la casa que tengo preparada –dije acordándome del anillo de mi madre que una vez puse en su dedo y que ella me había devuelto junto a las alianzas de matrimonio. Anillo y alianzas que estaban guardadas en mi casa esperando impacientes a volver a estar en el sitio que les corresponde, el dedo de mi Bella y el mío propio. Y entonces tuve una especie de deja vu, un flash vino a mi mente de algo que también guardé en ese cajón pero…

—¿Me llevarás a verla papi? —preguntó mi niña, sacándome de mis extraños pensamientos.

—Pues mira sí, cuando salga del trabajo. Pero primero tienes que ir a ver a Ángela con los primos. Verás hija, Ángela trabaja en el hospital y cuando mami venga, serán compañeras de trabajo a la vez que amigas. Y dos días a la semana se pasa por el cole donde tú estudias porque bueno, esto…ella es la psicóloga del centro.

—¿Qué es una psicóloga, papi? —preguntó Gaby

—Es una persona que te puede ayudar a que dejes de soñar con esos señores malos –le expliqué.

—¿Si?, ¿me ayudará a hacerlo? —preguntó esperanzada.

—Por supuesto que sí y a tus primos también. Verás, quiero que hables con ella como si fuera tía Rose, mamá o tía Alice. Es una persona muy buena y cariñosa. Tiene dos hijos Seth y Maggie. Maggie por lo visto está deseando conocerte, dice que por fin otra niña en el grupo —le dije acordándome de las palabras exactas de la niña.

—Bueno es que, no te enfades papi, pero es que los niños a veces con eso del futbol, los coches… —me eche a reír como un loco. Desde luego que Maggie y mi niña se iban a llevar muy bien, exactamente lo mismo había dicho Maggie según me contó Ángela por teléfono el día anterior cuando hablamos con ella sobre la posibilidad de que les tratara.

—Pues dúchate y desayuna mientras yo voy a cambiarme y vengo a buscaros. Llamaré a Emily para que te ayude ¿ok? —le pregunté.

—Vale papi, no tardes –me dijo a su vez. Y diciendo esto se lanzó a mis brazos y me dio un beso en la mejilla que me supo a gloria.

Salí de la habitación con esa sonrisa en mi cara que no se había borrado desde que Bella y yo nos habíamos reencontrado y fui a buscar a Emily. Estaba con Rose preparando los desayunos. Emmett estaba leyendo el periódico.

—Emily, ¿te importaría ir a ayudar a Gaby? No he querido hacerlo yo por si le da vergüenza —le pedí.

—Tranquilo Edward, ya subo.

—Oye Rose, de verdad que he descubierto que hay que tener mucho cuidado de lo que se habla delante de estos niños –le dije como si fuera el mayor descubrimiento del mundo. Bueno, para mí lo era.

—Vaya –dijo Rose con sarcasmo—, bienvenido al mundo infantil Edward. O más bien debería daros la bienvenida a los dos, porque Emmett aún no se ha enterado de que lleva cinco años en él.

—Bueno ya te dije que me avisaras cariño —se defendió Emmett.

—Cielo, es que llevo avisándote desde que tus hijos entienden y tú nada. Si debes de tener la cabeza llena de moretones —dijo Rose resignada.

—Pero yo no sabía que era por eso y si sólo das y no aclaras pues… —se defendió Emmett y Rose rodó los ojos en un gesto de resignación.

—Chicos yo me voy que la bruja debe estar que arde. Rose, ¿te encargas de llamar a Ángela para confirmar que vamos a verla?– le pedí encaminándome hacia la puerta y riéndome a más no poder. La verdad es que daba gusto estar de vuelta con mi familia, verles bromear, bromear con ellos, era como despertar de nuevo a la vida. Mientras me dirigía al coche, tomé el móvil para llamar a mi Bella, habíamos prometido llamarnos todos los días. Ya la había llamado ayer dos veces, una para decirle que llegamos bien y la otra para hablar con ella, me gustaba oír su voz, necesitaba oírla.

—Hola mi amor –dije cuando contestó al primer toque—. ¿Cómo estás preciosa?

—Bien, pero os echo mucho de menos a los dos. La casa no es lo mismo sin Gaby. Alice y yo parecemos dos almas en pena y lo malo del caso es que ella ya está pensando en ir a comprar. Parece mentira que sea médico y no entienda que aun está convaleciente de una herida muy grave y no puede tener ciertos trajines.

—No creo que ir de compras sea un trajín —dije confundido.

—Eso es porque no conoces a Alice —afirmó Bella.

—Bueno, si al final vais de compras, que no me entere yo que tiras un maniquí o te tropiezas con algo por ver el poster de no sé qué actor que parece ser que te gusta —le dije simulando un enfado.

—Vaya, cuál de las dos cotillas ha sido, la pequeña o la grande —preguntó con recelo.

—Adivina mi amor. Sólo lo te diré una cosa, la confidente que tengo es buenísima y un auténtico pozo de información inagotable y uno no tiene que hacer casi nada para que cante todo lo que sea —dije riéndome.

—¿Y qué tal está ese pozo de información? – contestó con la voz un poco molesta—. A saber lo que te ha contado.

—De eso quería hablarte amor. Al final les vamos a llevar a ver a Ángela. La noche no ha sido nada buena para ninguno de los tres. Me la he pasado toda consolándola e intentando que durmiera. Al final Emily les ha hecho una infusión a cada uno y con eso los hemos calmado porque Tony estaba igual. No sé, Peter se limita a acurrucarse en la cama de sus padres y ya. Pero Gaby y Tony es como si estuvieran conectados, si llora uno empieza el otro. Y así pasa cuando se tranquilizan.

—Es normal eso que me dices. No se te olvide mencionárselo a Ángela, es un detalle muy importante.

—Rose la va a llamar por teléfono y lo hará amor, tu tranquila.

—Y, ¿qué tal lo otro? ¿Se va a enfadar porque no has ido esta noche? —preguntó con recelo y miedo.

—Que se enfade ya me da igual. Veo las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Ojalá lo hubiera visto así desde el principio pero ya no puede remediarse. Y en cuanto a lo otro, la cosa va a las mil maravillas. Ya te dije ayer que el plan funcionó y esta mañana hemos enviado a Jacob y Sam la grabación, ahora solo queda esperar. Tanya en la cinta es muy elocuente, espero que sirva de algo.

—Espero que se solucione pronto, no voy a poder soportar ir a Forks y ver que estás con ella —me dijo cambiando de tema y con pena en la voz.

—Eso no sucederá, lo tengo decidido. Amor, ¿tú estás informada de que Gaby sabe que tu y yo estuvimos casados?

—¡Dios no!, ¿quién se lo ha dicho? —me dijo consternada.

—Adivina.

—Era de esperar. Edward una cosa te digo, delante de estos niños no se puede decir absolutamente nada, tienen la virtud de hacer como que están a sus cosas y luego no es así, ya te lo he dicho —me advirtió.

—Sí, ya me estoy dando cuenta. No necesitarás darme coscorrones como Rose a Emmett.

—Edward, ha habido una intoxicación en un restaurante y ya vienen los enfermos, te tengo que dejar. Te quiero.

—Y yo te amo, mi vida. Luego te vuelvo a llamar.

Colgué el teléfono con una sonrisa en mi cara y mi corazón henchido de felicidad. Cogí el volvo y me dirigí a mi casa, donde me esperaba mi "mujer" no muy contenta.

—No viniste en toda la noche —me reclamó enfurecida.

—Ya te dije que si mi hija me necesitaba no lo haría.

—Y yo te dije que lo comprendía, pero podías haber llamado y me podía haber ido a casa de Rose contigo – la mire como si tuviera verrugas por toda la cara, en realidad era una bruja, sólo le faltaba la escoba y el caldero—. Edward no me mires así, te quiero y te echo de menos.

—No me digas, ¿separarme de la mujer que amo y de mi hija y destrozarme la vida es querer?, pues sí, me debes querer mucho. Ahora si me perdonas, sólo venia a ducharme y recoger el uniforme.

—¿Quieres que me duche contigo?—me preguntó intentando quitarme la cazadora que llevaba puesta

—No, ¿qué parte de me das asco no entendiste ayer? —le dije apartándome como si tuviera la peste.

—Te vas a arrepentir de esto Edward, verás cómo te arrepientes. El poder de mi padre no se acabará porque acabe en la cárcel —de nuevo amenazando.

—Pero no olvides que tengo la cinta cariño, esa hará que tu también acabes en la cárcel –le recordé—, ¿no querrás convivir con un montón de prostitutas baratas, ladronas y asesinas, verdad?, tú tienes más clase, tu eres prostituta pero de lujo. Así que, ¿quién es el que manda ahora?

Siguió diciéndome todo lo que le salió por la boca pero yo ya estaba harto de oírla, así que con el ruido de la ducha intenté hacer oídos sordos. Cuando acabe de ducharme, ella seguía detrás de mí diciendo de todo, pero yo como si nada. Algo escuché sobre que si la grabación llegaba a manos de la policía la persona que había sustituido a Irina la destruiría. Que poco sabía ella. Me puse mi uniforme y me marché. ¿Cuándo sería el día que pudiera marcharme de ahí para no volver?

Llegué a casa de Rose, no sin antes pasar por la mía a ver como estaba mi madre. Rose ya me esperaba con los niños en la puerta. Una vez acomodados en los coches nos dirigimos a ver a Ángela. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar con mi amiga Ángela. Ella era como Rose y Bella, una persona buena y amable que siempre nos ayudó en todo lo que pudo. Me alegraba poder volver a retomar una amistad, que por lo que veía, ni Bella ni Rose habían dejado.

—Hola Edward, ¿cómo estás? – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—Ahora mejor que nunca.

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto con Bella, aunque no de que aún no te hayas podido deshacer de la bruja. Y tú eres Gaby, ¿a que si?, como te pareces a tu padre.

—Sí ya lo sé, me parezco en el pelo a mi padre y tengo los ojos chocolates de mi madre.

—¿Me quieres dar un beso? , ya me conoces de hablar por teléfono.

—Sí y me alegro de verte –dijo propinándole un fuerte beso en la mejilla. —¿Tu nos vas ayudar para que no veamos a los señores malos?

—Por supuesto que sí. Pero tenéis que quedaros solos conmigo. Vuestros padres tendrán que irse. Primero hablo con los tres y me contáis que pasó. Después dos salen y se quedan en la sala de espera mientras hablo a solas con el otro y después cambiamos, ¿qué os parece?

—Muy bien —dijeron los tres niños a la vez. Si cuando digo que se coordinaban…

—Pero antes que nada Gaby, aquí tengo a alguien que quiere conocerte — dijo abriendo la puerta de la consulta llamando a sus hijos que estaba afuera con su niñera.

—Seth, Maggie, esta es Gaby –les presentó.

—Hola –dijo mi niña un poco tímida.

—Hola —dijeron Seth y Maggie a la vez—. Tenía ganas de conocerte, mi mamá me habló de ti y de que vivías en un sitio donde hay una playa muy bonita y hace calor—dijo Maggie.

—Sí la playa era muy bonita pero… es que ya no me gusta, seguro que es más bonita esta de Forks –le contestó mi niña con carita triste.

—Pues cuando quieras, vienes a mi casa y te la enseño y luego jugamos. Vivo en la Push.

—Bueno yo de momento no tengo juguetes —explicó avergonzada.

—Yo te dejo lo míos –le contestó Maggie muy solicita.

—Ahora tengo que hablar con Peter, Tony y Gaby de algo que les ha pasado. Iros con Shioban y si os parece, luego estos tres personajillos se vienen a comer a casa con sus padres. Podemos organizar una comida como las de antes –dijo mirándome a mí.

—De acuerdo —acepté contento de regresar al grupo—, pero la próxima en mi casa para celebrar la vuelta de Bella y la caída de ya sabes quién.

—Que así sea –contestó Ángela.

—Ángela, yo me voy a trabajar. Rose se queda fuera esperando y bueno afuera también hay una persona que… —no sabía cómo decírselo.

—Edward —dijo Ángela poniéndome una mano en el hombro y dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora—, estoy al corriente, tranquilo. Bella me mandaba correos electrónicos para hablar conmigo como profesional. No sé si sabrás pero lo paso mal ¿sabes?, yo la ayudaba. Más tarde Jacob nos buscó una ruta segura para hablar sin problemas y me contó… bueno pues todo lo demás.

—Ángela, una vez más tengo que darte las gracias. No sabes cuánto me duele oír que Bella necesitó ayuda psicológica, menos mal que eras una amiga —le dije con sinceridad.

—Edward, tu también tendrías que haber acudido a mí y ya sabes por qué. ¿Crees que no entiendo por lo que habrás pasado al estar con una mujer que bueno…? Antes no me atreví a decirte nada, ya te puedes imaginar la razón, pero si necesitas algo…

—Lo único que necesito es que esto termine y a mi Bella de vuelta.

—Pues espero que lo consigas pronto, yo también quiero a mis amigos juntos y de vuelta.

—Eso espero. Me voy a trabajar. Gaby cuando termines, me vas a buscar al trabajo con tía Rose y Emily y te llevo a ver la casa ¿vale? —le dije dándole un beso.

—¿Vas a enseñarle la casa? ¡Hala! Nosotros también queremos ir —pidieron mis sobrinos. Como si no me lo hubiera ya imaginado.

—Ya lo sospechaba, gamberrillos. Y ya contaba con vosotros —les dije revolviéndoles el pelo—. Después nos vamos todos a comer a casa de Ángela, ¿qué os parece?

—Biennnnnnnnnnnnnn, —dijeron todo. Salí de la consulta con Maggie y Seth de mi mano. Shioban estaba a fuera con Emily y Rose. Que nombre más raro y que mujer más rara también, ¿de qué país sería?

Me fui a mi trabajo un poco triste por eso de enterarme de que mi Bella había necesitado ayuda psicológica. Que daño le había hecho por culpa de esa zorra. No veía el momento de que pagara por todo. Esperaba de todo corazón que esa cinta sirviera de algo.

A media mañana, Rose y Emily llegaron con los niños. Ya me estaba empezando a preguntar donde se meterían Rachel, Paul y Jared, sabía que nos vigilaban y que estaban cerca, pero debía reconocer que eran buenos. Como policía que soy, estoy acostumbrado a morder o descubrir a los que me vigilan, pero con estos… Parecían lobos persiguiendo a su presa.

Me había prometido a mi mismo que nadie vería esa casa antes que mi Bella, pero ahora y debido a la petición de mi niña a la que no me pude negar, iba a llevar allí no solo a Gaby sino a mis sobrinos. Como Emily tenía que venir de todos modos con nosotros y tampoco íbamos a dejar sola a Rose, pues nos fuimos de excursión todos los Swan, como siempre había sido. Seguro que a mi Bella no le iba a importar y yo estaba deseoso de mostrarla al mundo, eso era una verdad. Quizás mi postura anterior era una excusa más para no reconocer lo asustado, asqueado y mal que estaba. Esa casa era mi refugio, mi lugar secreto a donde iba a relajarme. En donde había creado un mundo ideal en donde solo estábamos mi Bella y yo.

Tenía que agradecer a Charlie y a Renée entre otras muchas cosas el hecho de que hubieran respetado mi herencia. Hubo momentos en que necesitaron dinero pero jamás se plantearon por un segundo vender mi casa. Salimos de los apuros juntos al estilo Swan. Gracias a eso ahora yo iba a poder compartir mi herencia con la mujer que más quería. Rose iba un poco triste pues Aro se había apoderado de su casa nada mas acogerla y la utilizaba para sus chanchullos.

—Mira, este es el salón principal y por allí se va a la cocina –expliqué a mi niña cuando llegamos—, ¿te gusta?

—Es preciosa papi —contestó entusiasmada.

—Ahora te voy a llevar a un lugar que seguro te encantará. Es una especie de cuarto de juegos, en donde podrás jugar, podremos ver la tele todos juntos, cenar y comer allí si queremos. Mira —dije abriendo una puerta—, ¿qué te parece?

—¡Hala! – dijeron los tres niños a la vea—. Es más grande que la nuestra –exclamaron Peter y Tony.

—Tendremos que comprar una tele muy grande y un DVD, yo tengo mucha pelis papi –no había querido comprar ningún aparato de estos hasta no venirnos a vivir definitivamente. Este tipo de aparatos se renovaban mucho y lo que hoy era lo más moderno mañana ya estaba anticuado y había sido sustituido por alguna novedad. Y yo quería que Bella tuviera lo mejor. Lo mismo pasaba con los ordenadores. Había habilitado una habitación como despacho y harían falta por lo menos un ordenador o dos.

—Bueno, pues ya tenemos algo que hacer, ¿no crees?

—Sí papi —dijo mi niña mirando a Rose—, qué pena que la tía Alice no esté –añadió y yo me eche a reír.

—Y, por último —dije saliendo del cuarto y comenzando a subir las escaleras–, esta será tu habitación. Cuando la monté eras un bebé y ahora creo que tendremos que sustituir la cuna por una cama muy grande, de princesa.

—Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii es genial –chilló entusiasmada.

Después de pasar un buen rato inspeccionando toda la casa, salimos de allí y nos encaminamos a casa de Ángela. De pronto, Tanya apareció de no se sabe dónde y ni que decir tiene que nos acompaño sin ser invitada, menos mal que Ángela es un sol de mujer y no dijo nada al respecto. Me alegré un montón de poder retomar la amistad con mi viejo amigo Ben Cheney. Estuvimos charlando de todo un poco, como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros.

Cuando terminamos de comer Emmett y yo volvimos al trabajo y Ben a su tienda de comestibles que había heredado de su familia. Las mujeres se quedaron hablando y Tanya, bueno yo que sé donde se metió Tanya, y si soy sincero tampoco me importaba, hasta una hora después. Emmett y yo hablábamos de nuestros hijos y de cómo teníamos que procurar no decir nada delante de ellos, mi padre nos miraba y escuchaba divertido, cuando de repente…

—Maldito seas Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Porque está Tanya tan enfadada? Me da a mi que ..., bueno ya lo sabreis en el próximo. Yo creo que os va a gustar o al menos eso espero ja,ja,ja.<strong>

**Gracias a todas por vuestros RR:**

**Sara-Cris Cullen, Ana Bella Cullen, Vailinight, saraes, Ssil, Iare, Titi Cullen, Ale Snape, PattyQ, ludgardita,carlita16 ,Paaameeelaaa ,JosWeasleyC ,Cullen Vigo ,Pam Malfoy Black ,Saha Denali ,Angie Masen, NuRySh. yolabertay ,anamart05, lizzy90, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tany cullen , yasmin-cullen ,aizen63 , codigo twilight, Areli Pattirson, marianareyna, roscidius cullen , lunatico0030, EdithCullen71283 ,yani-cullen ,Maya Cullen Masen, MarcelaMaciel ,yanu swan cullen,Tamynna ,ma pau cullen,Solchizz , nydia, Yolanda, Suiza19, alessaCullen2314, katitacullent,FresCullen**

**Gracias también a mi beta por su magnifica ayuda.**

**Y gracias tambièn por añadirme a alertas y favoritos.**

**Y, por ultimo, volver a recordaros que me he adherido a la campaña "Stop Plagios" promovida por tres chicas de FF. Si queréis saber mas y uniros visitad mi perfil.**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que salen en esta historia me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de la magnifica S. Meyer. Sólo el personaje de Gaby es de mi invención.**

**Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Maya Cullen Masen, por la magnifica y desinteresada ayuda prestada para el desarrollo de los siguientes capítulos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18: El final<strong>

**Pov Edward**

—¿Y ahora que te he hecho, Tanya? —suspiré cansado.

—Has divulgado la grabación que hiciste. Me dijiste que no ibas a hacerlo si dejaba en paz… bueno eso. Yo he cumplido Edward, pero puedo dejar de hacerlo. ¿Qué querías ganar con eso?, pues déjame decirte que la grabación tan pronto como entró por la puerta ha sido destruida. No puedes nada contra mí. Ahora vuelvo yo a tener las riendas, ¿pensabas que una vez detenida Irina, no íbamos a sustituirla?

—Mira Tanya, yo no he hecho nada —dije haciéndome el inocente–, no sé que habrá pasado pero si me das un minuto me entero.

—¿Por qué tanto interés Edward?— preguntó recelosa.

—Porque si mi hermano pierde la casa, ¿dónde se supone que va a vivir? – le dije del modo más inocente que supe.

—¿Es ese tu único motivo?

—No, también porque quiero que dejes en paz a mi niña y a mi familia, Bella incluida – le informé desplegando mis cartas—, ¿qué otro motivo iba a tener?

—Espiarme secretamente a mí y a mi familia para que nos metan en la cárcel y así volver con tu Bella —me dijo desconfiada

—Más quisiera yo, Tanya, pero no es tan fácil. Tiene un nuevo amor y se va a casar con él ¿sabes? – le dije impasible, siguiendo las órdenes de Jacob y Sam. Sabía que era mentira, pero sólo de pensarlo, se me ponía la carne de gallina.

—¿Es…eso cierto? —me preguntó medio convencida.

—Sí –le dije sin mirarla. Qué asco me daba.

—Entonces, ¿me estas ayudando de verdad? —me preguntó con voz melosa.

—¿Tú qué crees? —le contesté impasible. Que trabajo me estaba costando.

—Edward —empezó entonces con su tono más meloso—, cuando todo esto acabe, tú y yo…quizás…bueno podríamos empezar de nuevo, ahora que no tengo el fantasma de Bella sobre mí, quizás podría demostrarte lo buena, dulce y cariñosa que podría llegar a ser —me dijo pasando su mano seductoramente por mis brazos y pecho.

—¿No me digas? y ¿aceptarías a mi hija en esa ecuación?

—Bueno, podríamos tener nuestros propios niños —me dijo como si nada.

—Pero Gabriela seguiría siendo mi hija.

—Oh, vamos Edward, olvídala, esa niña ha pasado sin ti todos estos años, sobrevivirá. Además si Bella se va a casar con otro es normal que llame papá a ese otro y que de ti ni se acuerde —me dijo con mucha frialdad y del modo más cruel.

—Que cruel llegas a ser. ¿Y tú pretendes que me enamore de una mujer como tú?, déjame decirte Tanya, mi Bella, siempre será mi Bella. Siempre será y es el único amor de mi vida. Sé que jamás podré volver con ella y que por desgracia estaré atado a ti de por vida. Ella se casará con otro, y con toda la razón, pero yo siempre la amaré y te odiaré todos y cada uno de los días de mi vida, porque por culpa tuya es que yo estoy así.

—Te haré cambiar de opinión Edward, créeme –me dijo muy segura.

Tras esta discusión, pasó el resto de la mañana. Tanya se marchó porque había quedado con su séquito de amigas, llámese así a Jessica a Lauren y a su prima Renata, tres zorras tan de cuidado como ella. Se la notaba muy tranquila y muy segura de sí misma, se ve que confiaba ciegamente en el sustituto o sustituta de esa Irina, si ella supiera…

El momento esperado estaba cerca. Jacob me había dicho, cuando le llamé nada mas irse Tanya, que aunque el nuevo infiltrado en la agencia había descubierto la cinta y pensaba haberla destruido, el original estaba a buen recaudo junto a las demás pruebas.

También me comentó que habían conseguido que Irina declarase también contra Aro. Nada más ser detenida otro flamante abogado llegó con intenciones de sacarla de ahí pero esta vez no lo consiguió ya que había sido pillada con las manos en la masa y había pruebas suficientes contra ella. Cuando el abogado se despidió de la que resultó ser hermana melliza de Heidi, le dijo que lo sentía mucho pero que a Aro no le quedaría otra opción. Irina entendió a la perfección el mensaje y diez minutos después estaba cantándolo todo y acogiéndose también al Programa de Protección de Testigos. Teníamos un nuevo Testigo de Cargo.

Ahora sólo faltaba el toque final. Pero este no llegaba tan rápido como yo hubiera querido.

Las clases comenzaron a los pocos días de llegar a Forks. Lo poco que quedaba del verano pasó cediendo su puesto al otoño. Gaby, Tony y Peter estaban mucho mejor de las pesadillas, pero aun así yo me quedaba a dormir en casa de Rose siempre que podía. Cualquier excusa era buena ¿no? Gaby y mis sobrinos tuvieron varios roces con los hijos de Lauren y Jessica y este tema ya me estaba a mí inflando las narices. Rose decía que me tranquilizara, pero mi paciencia tenía un límite y ese estaba ya sobrepasado con la inquietud de la espera.

Ángela me había comentado que le vendría bien a los niños, ahora que estaban un poco mejor, volver a enfrentarse a ese entorno que para ellos ahora era hostil. Que si no lo hacían ahora no pasaba nada, pero que tendrían que hacerlo más tarde o más temprano. Yo echaba mucho de menos a Bella aunque hablaba a diario con ella para decirle que la amaba y que Gaby estaba bien. Así que había planeado ir a Jacksonville a pasar las Navidades con ella y el resto de la familia se uniría a nosotros para final de año. Pero este plan se iría al traste si la tan esperada detención no llegaba a tiempo.

El otoño dio paso al invierno y ya estaba empezando a resignarme a pasar otra Navidad más lejos de mi Bella, cuando de pronto llegó la tan ansiada noticia, aunque no por los canales oficiales, claro.

—Edward —gritó Tanya, entrando como una exhalación en la oficina y haciéndonos pegar un brinco a todos — , unos agentes del FBI acaban de irrumpir en la mansión Vulturi y se han llevado preso a mi padre y a mi tío y luego han venido a por mí; uno de los asistentes de Aro me avisó y he escapado. Por lo visto el contacto de mi padre solo destruyó una copia de la grabación y no la original. Edward tengo miedo, ¿qué será de mí? —me dijo aterrorizada. _Bien, toma __un __poco __de __tu __propia __medicina_, pensé para mí.

—¿Y qué quieres que te haga Tanya?

—Edward —dijo sorprendida y asustada—, eres mi marido. He venido aquí buscando protección –la muy tonta.

—¿Y crees que en una comisaria tendrás protección? –dije levantándome a cerrar la puerta, mientras Emmett y mis demás compañeros tomaban posiciones. Tanya había ido al peor sitio que se le pudo haber ocurrido. Una fugitiva en una comisaria, mira que era tonta esta mujer. Nos había puesto las cosas muy fáciles.

—Sí, Tanya sí, por desgracia eres mi mujer, pero también soy policía y mi deber es detenerte —le informé mientras le leía sus derechos al tiempo que le ponía unas esposas.

—No decías que me ibas a ayudar a salir de esto —me preguntó confusa.

—Sí, lo decía, pero mentí —le dije dedicándole una sonrisa cruel del tipo de las de Aro. Yo también sabía ponerlas.

—¿Mentiste?—me acusó.

—Si tu sabes jugar sucio, yo también.

—Entonces, ¿has sido tú?—me dijo mirándome. Bingo, había descubierto el petróleo.

—Sí, yo he ayudado.

—Pues te recuerdo que todavía tengo mis contactos y tu Bella…— empezó de nuevo a amenazarme.

—Qué pasa con mi Bella, tu ya no puedes hacer nada sin tu papá, Tanya. Admítelo, estás derrotada —le dije un poco temeroso la verdad, tendría que llamar a Jacob inmediatamente.

—Eso es lo que tú te crees, para tu información tu Bella sigue en el punto de mira, por mucho que mi padre esté en la cárcel sigue siendo lo bastante poderoso como para seguir teniendo a alguien vigilándola.

—No te creo Tanya. He hablado con mi amor hace unos segundos y está bien cubierta y vigilada.

—No te confíes Edward —me contestó pero su tono de voz y su altivez iban bajando

—Mira Tanya, no estáis en condiciones de hacerle nada a Bella y ¿sabes por qué?, porque os acusaré personalmente a ti y a tu padre de ello, y tal y como están las cosas ¿a quién creerán? Además, sabes de sobra que alguien la protege, ¿o no lo sabes Tanya? —dije todo esto de corrido intentando demostrar entereza pero por dentro estaba temblando, ¿y si Tanya decía la verdad y mi Bella estaba en peligro?

—Bueno, pues además quiero que sepáis que la propiedad de tu hermano no será expropiada si esa era vuestra esperanza —nos comunicó —mi padre la traspasó hace unos días. La persona que tiene ahora las escrituras tiene orden de venderla al mejor postor si no hacéis lo que se os dice.

—¿Qué? —dijimos chillando Emmett y yo a la vez. _Pues no se suponía que eso estaba cubierto_, pensé yo. Maldita Tanya, me había ocultado ese pequeño detalle.

—¿Cómo es que no me lo habías dicho Tanya?—le pregunté con voz afilada, intentando mantener una calma que no tenía.

—Era un as que tenia bajo la manga por si acaso, sólo por si acaso, ya sabes. Tu también tenias el tuyo ¿no?—me dijo impasible.

—Puedes meterte tu propiedad por donde te quepa, Tanya. Mi Rose y yo preferimos vivir debajo de un puente –le dijo Emmett a voz en grito—. En realidad nunca nos importó. Era más la amenaza que había contra Bella y mi sobrina lo que mantenía a Edward junto a ti. Eso y el riesgo de perder nuestros trabajos.

—Pues mejor para vosotros, porque si Edward no dice que la grabación fue un montaje y yo soy inocente, esa persona la venderá al mejor postor —nos comunicó como quien comunica que se va de viaje una temporada.

—¿Y quién te dice cual puede ser el mejor postor?—le pregunté intentando sonsacarla algo.

—Desde luego ningún Swan lo será. Hay instrucciones sobre eso muy precisas.

—¿Y quién te dice que va a ser un Swan?, a lo mejor es un Smith o un Meyer o quién sabe, ¿va esa persona a estar pidiendo una investigación sobre las amistades de cada uno de sus compradores? Si a tu padre le expropian sus bienes, necesitareis dinero Tanya –le dije en un nuevo intento de pincharla a ver si nos decía algo más.

—¿Y tenéis vosotros ese dinero?, no me hagas reír Edward, si sois unos pobres muertos de hambre.

—Somos pobres pero muy honrados. Nosotros no matamos, ni extorsionamos, ni chantajeamos para cumplir nuestros propósitos —le dije exasperado. No conseguía nada esta vez.

—No volverás a ver a Bella, mi padre tiene poder.

—A Bella la vigilan constantemente —dije de nuevo aterrado por la amenaza —te informó de que tu nueva espía, Chelsea, ha sido pillada con las manos en la masa en el momento de destruir la cinta y detenida. Ha consentido en declarar contra tu padre al igual que tus primas Heidi e Irina y están a salvo y bien protegidas. Dime, Tanya, ¿qué va a poder hacer tu padre contra eso?

—Ella son solo otro eslabón más que ha caído y por muy protegidas que estén, mi padre las encontrará eso puedes tenerlo por seguro. Bella tiene también gente vigilando y dispuesta a matarla a la primera orden de mi padre y estoy segura de que Amun y Kebi… —dijo y se quedo callada de repente. Y de nuevo la había pillado.

—Gracias Tanya, ¿ves? Bella no tiene de que preocuparse —le dije victorioso—. Emmett llama a Jacob para darle la nueva información y de paso dile que la tenemos aquí, que mande a sus hombres.

—No puedes hacerme esto Edward —dijo desesperada —yo te quiero.

—Que me quieres dices, ¿sabes Tanya?, hay un dicho que reza así: si lo quieres déjalo ir, si vuelve a ti es que te pertenecía; si no vuelve es que nunca fue tuyo —chillé sacando a flote todo el dolor que sentí durante estos años—, yo no hubiera vuelto Tanya, nunca fui tuyo, nunca te pertenecí. Me mantuviste a tu lado a la fuerza. Me quitaste lo que más quería, me obligaste, ¿es eso amor Tanya?, yo más bien lo llamo obsesión, enfermedad o capricho de una niña mimada acostumbrada a conseguir todo con un chasquido de dedos.

—¿Así que esto es el final? —oí que me decía—. ¿Te vas sin más?—preguntó dolida.

—Sí —le contesté alegrándome de estarle devolviendo por lo menos algo del sufrimiento que Bella y yo habíamos tenido.

—No puedes hacerlo Edward, no puedes —dijo chillando y con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Puedo y lo hago Tanya, ya no tienes nada contra mí, tu padre y sus esbirros están en la cárcel, ya no tienes poder y mi Bella está a salvo y así seguirá mientras a mi me quede una sola gota de sangre —le dije muy seguro de lo que decía—, de ahora en adelante de nada te servirán tus amenazas Tanya, porque está conmigo y yo la protegeré y su hermano también. Has perdido, retírate con dignidad.

—No tengo todo perdido, todavía eres mi marido, NUNCA, te daré el divorcio —me comunicó de repente. Esa frase me dejó petrificado por un segundo, pero al segundo siguiente y como si algo hiciera click en mi cabeza, aquello que me inquietaba y que mi mente había estado intentado recordar estos últimos días, volvió de nuevo y como si de un flashback se tratase todos los recuerdos de aquel día regresaron de nuevo a mí. Me vi a mi mismo guardando el anillo, las alianzas y…la realidad me sobrecogió golpeándome con fuerza, pero ahora no me iba a vencer ya solucionaría eso al lado de mi Bella.

—Crees que eso me importa, no me lo des si no quieres, mi verdadera esposa fue, es y siempre será Bella, lo que tengo contigo es sólo un papel —le dije intentando contenerme de darle un porrazo.

—Entonces no te importará tampoco que vaya por el pueblo contando lo que me has hecho ¿verdad?, diciéndoles a todo el mundo que me has dejado por irte con Bella. Reconócelo Edward, ella será tu querida y yo tu esposa —me dijo con un nuevo ataque de ira, y yo casi me echo a reír al ser de nuevo consciente de la realidad que me acababa de golpear. Me acerque a ella amenazadoramente, ya no podía más, no podía, ella no iba hacer eso. La cogí de la muñeca.

—Atrévete, tan sólo atrévete a decir una solo palabra Tanya y todo el pueblo sabrá todos los detalles escabrosos de nuestra relación, desde el chantaje vil de tu padre hasta tus amenazas de muerte hacia Bella, el atentando en el que salieron heridos una mujer y un niño, el accidente de mi madre. Incluso explicaré que me forzaste a mantener relaciones contigo amenazando con matar a mi hija y a Bella. Puede que nuestra reputación se vaya al garete pero la tuya irá con la nuestra —le amenacé con tal furia e ira reflejada en los ojos que hasta Emmett estaba atemorizado y se acercó a mí para evitar que hiciera alguna tontería.

—Edward no te atreverás —me dijo con el miedo reflejado en la cara.

—¿Que no?, ya has visto hasta dónde puedo llegar por proteger a los que quiero, incluso a mantener sucias relaciones con el ser más asqueroso, depravado y que más odio en el mundo, pero te juro que no lo has visto todo –seguí escupiendo mientras Emmett me apartaba de ella.

—Nunca te daré el divorcio –dijo de nuevo en medio de la rabieta.

—Me da igual Tanya. Tú estarás en la cárcel y yo viviendo con Bella en mi casa, la casa de mis padres. ¿Qué más da que estemos casados? Yo la considero a ella como mi autentica mujer. No hace falta que lo diga un papel.

—A tus ojos no, pero sí a los del pueblo. Jessica, Lauren y Renata se encargarán de decirle a todo el mundo que me has dejado por ella, que no estáis casados, que esa niña no es tuya —dijo disparando sus últimos cartuchos.

—¿Jessica , Lauren y Renata? Las tres zorras oficiales del pueblo. Hazlo un poco mejor Tanya, ¿quién las va a creer?, sobre todo cuando la mayor parte de la gente de aquí, recuerda que Bella y yo éramos pareja, que nos casamos en la iglesia de este pueblo ¿recuerdas?—le pregunté—, ¿dónde me casé yo contigo?, ¿quién acudió a nuestra boda?, ¿cuántos en el pueblo pueden asegurar que tú y yo estamos casados? – le dije con una dureza y crueldad que ni yo mismo sabía de dónde salía, bueno de los cinco años de soledad quizás— además —agregué—, ya me encargaré de cerrar la boca a tus amigas. Yo también puedo demostrar y airear la cantidad de cuernos que tienen sus maridos.

Tanya poco a poco se iba quedando sin argumentos y sin palabras. Ya no sabía ni que más decir ni con que más intentar retenerme. Lloraba de rabia e impotencia, pero eran lágrimas de cocodrilo que no hacían mella en mí. Más fuertes las habría llorado Bella. La vida pone a cada uno en su sitio y le tocaba el turno a Tanya de estar en el lugar que le corresponde. La puerta de la comisaria se abrió y aparecieron varios agentes del FBI.

—Pueden llevársela. Ya le leí sus derechos. Pero léanselos Vds. otra vez, no vaya a ser que su abogado invente algo —dije con sarcasmo.

—Está acusada de intento de asesinato contra tres menores de edad y dos mujeres y de herir a uno de los niños y a una mujer, de ser la causante del accidente que sufrió Renée Swan. Además de participar activamente en la extorsión hacia la familia Swan junto a su padre. No creo que sus abogados puedan hacer nada —dijo uno de sus agentes ante la mirada atónita de Tanya.

—No, no les dejes que me lleven. Ayúdame Eddie.

—Yo no puedo ni quiero hacer nada —dije acercándome a ella–, pero puedo procurar que estés en una celda cómoda, aislada de esas mujeres que odian a las asesinas de niños. ¿No sabias eso?, pues en la cárcel hay un código de honor y las asesinas de niños están mal vistas.

—Ayúdame Eddie por favor —me suplicó, ¿Tanya suplicando? esto sí que era nuevo.

—Concédeme el divorcio y hablaremos.

—Emmett quedará en la calle, esa persona no venderá la propiedad a nadie que no haya sido supervisado por mi padre, yo misma me voy a encargar de ello —me amenazó de nuevo.

—¿Y vas a desperdiciar el derecho a una única llamada sólo por eso?–le pregunté—, adiós Tanya. Espero volverte a ver en una sala de tribunal siendo yo un testigo de cargo.

Y dicho esto me volví hacia mi mesa, haciendo una señal a los agentes de que se la llevaran. La metieron esposada y detenida en un coche oficial, delante de todos lo que en ese momento pasaban por ahí

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunto Eric York, empleado del banco, que entró en la comisaria supongo que preocupado por su puesto de trabajo.

—Le acusan de un montón de cosas, entre ellas de mandar asesinar a Bella, a mi hija y mis sobrinos –le informé como quien informa del tiempo que va hacer mañana, al tiempo que empezaba a ponerme la cazadora, necesitaba ir a mi casa a comprobar algo y necesitaba hacerlo ya.

—¿Qué me cuentas?– preguntó escandalizado.

—Lo que oyes.

Tanya quería guerra. La tendría, pero me iba dar el divorcio sí o sí, y más ahora si mis sospechas eran ciertas.

—Emmett por favor, cúbreme. Necesito ir a casa.

Salí de la Comisaria como alma que lleva el diablo, cogí mi volvo y a una velocidad exageradísima incluso para mí, me planté en mi casa. Subí corriendo a la habitación, abrí el famoso cajón y efectivamente allí estaban la alianza, los anillos y… me pasé la mano por el pelo intentando tranquilizarme, tenía que hablar con Bella, le había prometido contar con ella para todo y esto era lo suficientemente grave, así que tenía que tranquilizarme. Bajé poco a poco las escaleras y entré en el que tenía pensado que fuera nuestro despacho. Me senté en mi mesa, cogí el teléfono y llamé a mi Bella.

—Diga —contestó al primer timbrazo.

—Bella, cielo mío, Tanya ha sido detenida —le comuniqué decidiendo empezar por las buenas noticias.

—Estupendo. Marco ya me había informado.

—Sólo hay un par de problemas. Verás, uno es que la casa de Emmett ya no la tiene Aro. La ha traspasado a una persona desconocida y esta tiene instrucciones de vendérsela al mejor postor. Y por supuesto a ningún Swan.

—Pero sí aun Whitlock, por ejemplo —me contestó con una voz que me decía que estaba tramando algo.

—¿En qué piensas? –le pregunté.

–En que Jasper podría firmar en los papeles de compra, Edward. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es rastrear los movimientos de Aro para intentar localizar la propiedad. Ahora llamo a Marco —me dijo—. Y me pondré en contacto con mis abogados para que nos asesoren. Estarán a vuestra disposición para lo que necesitéis.

—No había caído en que el FBI podría rastrear eso —le dije de nuevo esperanzado.

—Edward, ¿tienes un número de cuenta en algún banco que no sea el de Aro? Quiero hacerte una transferencia de dinero, por si acaso para que lo tengas disponible. Y además tengo que ir cancelando mis cuentas aquí y traspasarlas a otro lugar.

—Sí, es una cuenta de un banco de Port Ángeles. Ni loco voy a tener cuenta en el Banco de Aro. Cuando sucedió esto, mantuve la que tenia por aparentar pero todos mis ahorros están en esa otra cuenta. En realidad amor, es la misma cuenta que tú y yo abrimos aquella vez, ¿recuerdas? Y además quiero que sepas que tu nombre sigue figurando en ella, nunca lo quité —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Sí, ahora me acuerdo. Unos ahorros para el futuro los llamamos.

—Pues es la que he estado utilizando —le informé —cuando cobro mi sueldo lo saco prácticamente integro e ingreso allí la mitad. Y bueno… también tengo abierta una cuenta a nombre de la niña y mía, en ella he ido ingresando mes a mes el dinero que tu no me cogías para su manutención. Me gustaría que tu nombre también constase en ella.

Oí entonces un silencio al otro lado de la línea seguido de un ¿sollozo? y comencé a preocuparme.

—Bella –la llamé –Bella por favor no me asustes.

—No es nada Edward, solo es que…me he emocionado al escucharte decir eso. Te quiero con todo mi corazón Edward, nunca lo dudes –me dijo, al oír aquello todo mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza sufrió una convulsión de felicidad.

—Yo también te quiero con todo mi corazón y no sabes cuánto Bella— le dije emocionado—. Ese dinero es de mi hija Bella, siempre lo fue y estará ahí para ella, sólo falta tu firma. Pero de momento lo más urgente es ingresar dinero en la otra cuenta, ¿te acuerdas del número amor?

—Creo que lo debo tener guardado en algún sitio, pero tengo aquí todo patas arriba recogiendo. Envíamelo por correo electrónico —me dijo.

—No me sé tú dirección, cielo —le dije dándome cuenta de repente de que no tenía ese dato y podíamos habernos comunicado más a menudo por Messenger.

—Rose o Gaby te la darán. No me fio de los teléfonos Edward, aunque Jacob y Sam han creado estas líneas seguras y ellos saben de esto, sigo sin confiar.

—Tranquila cielo, que ya les pregunto a ellas.

—Edward, ¿qué es lo otro que me tenias que decir?, ¿el otro problema?— me preguntó.

—Bella, Tanya dice que no me concederá jamás el divorcio –dije sin más. Se oyó un silencio al otro lado de la línea hasta que el al fin Bella lo rompió.

—Tranquilo Edward, cambiará de opinión. Alguna forma habrá de obligarla, hablaré también con Marco de ello —me dijo intentando quitar hierro al asunto.

—Bella, mi intención es que nos vayamos a vivir juntos nada mas vuelvas a Forks. No quiero seguir perdiendo más tiempo del que ya hemos perdido.

—Edward. Me iré a vivir donde sea con tal de estar contigo y el hecho de que un papel diga que tu de momento estás casado con otra no me detendrá, así que no te apures ¿de acuerdo?— me dijo.

—Sabes que te adoro.

—Pues no, no lo sabía. ¿De verdad? –dijo con tono de burla.

—Te adoro mi amor –le dije mandándola un beso por el teléfono.

— Edward, no se te olvide mandarme eso por correo ¿de acuerdo?

—Ahora mismo lo hago. Pero Bella verás…antes de que cuelgues… yo…quisiera hablarte de algo. Algo que hice, bueno…más bien que no hice.

—Edward, por favor, no me asustes, habla claro.

Y entonces empecé a contarle el "pequeño" asunto que había descubierto hacía tan solo un rato…

—Edward, por Dios, ¿qué me estás contando?, ¡eso es un delito!

—Y bastante grave Bella, aquí en el estado de Washington se pena hasta con ocho años de prisión.

—Pero…pero ¿cómo diablos pudiste hacer eso?

—No tengo ni idea Bella, realmente no lo sé, te lo juro. Estaba tan desesperado amor, que simplemente no sabía lo que hacía, andaba y actuaba por inercia.

—Edward, no todo está perdido, alguna solución tiene que haber. Escucha Kate, la hija de Marco, y su marido Garrett son abogados de la firma de abogados con la que trabajo, de hecho es una de las firmas más importantes del país. Me voy a poner en contacto con ellos ahora mismo ¿vale?, así que tranquilo, vamos a solucionarlo. Te cuelgo y te llamo en cuanto hable con ella y sepa algo. Y…Edward…

—Dime amor.

—Gracias por contármelo, gracias por cumplir tu promesa. Te llamo luego, ¿de acuerdo?

—Te dije que la cumpliría y la he cumplido. Al igual que la otra, ya sabes cuál. Adiós mi amor. Luego hablamos mi vida –le dije al tiempo que colgaba el teléfono un poco más tranquilo después de hablar con ella. Así que con un poco menos de prisa regresé de nuevo a la Comisaria.

—He hablado con Bella –le dije a Emmett nada más entrar.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Algo tiene entre manos para la casa, Emmett. Me ha pedido mi número de cuenta para transferirme el dinero –dije llamando a Rosalie.

—Sabes que la casa me importa un pimiento ¿verdad?—me contestó mi hermano.

—Lo sé, pero se ha convertido en un reto para mí que la tengas. Esa zorra no se puede salir con la suya.

Rose me mandó a mi correo electrónico la dirección de Bella, y yo por mi parte le mandé un mail con el número de cuenta. Y por supuesto un montón de te quieros y te amo. No habían pasado ni una hora cuando me llamó diciendo que el dinero ya estaba transferido. Si lo necesitaba antes de que estuviera disponible que llamara a un tal J. Jenks , que era su abogado y lo arreglaría todo, me explicó dándome su teléfono. Además me dijo que su amiga Kate estaría dispuesta para lo que fuera en todo momento y en ese lo que fuera estaba implícita la solución del problema. Me informó asimismo que Kate había cogido un vuelo privado directo a Seattle para poder hablar conmigo sobre el asunto.

El resto del día pasó inquieto. La gente entraba como por causalidad para enterarse de que había pasado. Yo no tenía inconveniente en contestar la verdad. Los niños, Rose y Emily, vinieron a buscarnos al terminar nuestro turno. Y a mí se me ocurrió una idea para tranquilizarme y animarme.

—Gaby, esta tarde sin falta tendremos que ir a hacer esas compras, ¿qué te parece venirte conmigo a casa de Tanya a recoger todas mis cosas y llevarlas a nuestra casa?—le pregunté—. A partir de mañana, vamos a vivir allí. Esperaremos a mamá ahí. Hoy iremos otra vez a dormir a casa de la tía Rose, pero mañana un equipo de limpieza vendrá a limpiarla y por la noche dormiremos en ella… a lo mejor aún no ha llegado tu cama pero ya sabes que en la habitación de papá hay una muy grande, ¿quieres?

—¿Te has desecho de la bruja?—me preguntó ella a su vez con una cara que me provocó un buen ataque de risa. ¡Cómo se parecía a su madre!

—Sí, esta misma tarde –le dije cuando puede parar de reírme.

—Biennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn —dijo tirándose a mi cuello.

Y dicho y hecho. Fui a la casa que había sido mi prisión durante años. Recogí todas las cosas que tenía allí que eran las imprescindibles. Las metí en una maleta que me había dado Rose y salí de allí por última vez para no volver jamás. Cuando cerré la puerta de la casa, sentí dentro de mí una sensación de alivio, de relajación, de libertad. Me dirigí con mi niña hacia nuestra casa. Mientras acomodaba todas las cosas en los cajones aproveché que estaba a solas con mi hija para preguntarle sobre cómo le iba con Ángela

—Bueno, hablamos de muchas cosas. Le he contado cosas de Jacksonville y de cómo me lo pasaba. Los amigos que tenía. Le he hablado de Jane y Alec. Y bueno, luego le he contado un poco lo que pasó. Dice que las pesadillas se me acabarán pasando, pero que tengo que intentar volver a dormir sola y no acostumbrarme a que vosotros siempre vais a dormir conmigo. Papá, cuando tenga mi cama nueva lo voy a intentar ¿vale? – me dijo muy segura de sí misma.

—Vale, mira para que te sea más fácil si quieres compramos un aparato como este —le dije enseñándole el Walki que usábamos en la policía para comunicarnos—, uno para ti y otro para mí. Cuando te vayas a dormir los encendemos y así si tienes miedo me llamas y hablamos pero no voy a tu habitación y así hasta que te vayas acostumbrando a dormir solita.

Tendría que preguntar a Ángela sobre lo conveniente o no de mi idea, a lo mejor había sido una metedura de pata tremenda. Yo no era psicólogo pero tenía unas ganas enormes de ayudar a mi hija. Llamaron al timbre en ese momento, era Rose con las cosas de Gaby.

Después de colocarlas en los cajones nos fuimos a comprar lo que faltaba en la casa. Pasamos una tarde muy agradable. En las tiendas nos dijeron que durante el transcurso de mañana nos traerían las cosas, así que por la noche todo estaría dispuesto para vivir, por fin, en mi casa. Sólo faltaba mi Bella, como la iba extrañar esa noche.

Antes de ir a casa de Rose nos pasamos por la de Charlie y Renée. Mi madre ya estaba al corriente de todo.

—Hijo, menos mal – dijo abrazándome.

—Renée, ¿tienes ganas de venir a cenar a casa?, tenemos que celebrar — invitó Rosalie.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo mi madre levantándose y olvidando el hecho de que estaba escayolada de cintura para abajo.

—¿Podrás con la pierna? —le dije burlón

—Para algo está la muleta. Venga ayúdame, ¿no ves que sola no puedo?

Pasamos una velada muy agradable cenando en casa de Rose. Cuando estábamos en el postre de repente mi móvil sonó. Estábamos tan enfrascados en lo que hablábamos, que pegamos un respingo.

—¿Diga?—pregunté intrigado. Era un número desconocido.

—¿Edward?, hola soy Carmen, tu suegra. Podríais venir a mi casa Rose, Emmett y tu mañana por la mañana a eso de las doce. Creo que he encontrado algo que os pertenece.

—Allí estaremos.

Supongo que ese algo sería la propiedad de Emmett. Si estaba en lo cierto, parecía que las cosas poco a poco se iban solucionando. Sólo faltaba ese pequeño detalle, un detalle gracias al cual, si a la tal Kate no se le ocurría nada para ayudarme, podría enfrentarme a ocho años de cárcel.

* * *

><p><strong>¡¿Ocho años de cárcel? ¿En que lío se nos ha metido ahora este hombre? No sale de una y ya está metido en otra. Seguro que muchas de vosotras lo averiguareis. Menos mal que por lo menos se lo dijo a Bella, parece que aprendió de sus errores ¿no?<strong>

**Por lo demás espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que haya estado a la la altura de lo que estabis esperando. Mira que llega a ser tonta la bruja, huyendo de la justicia y se mete en una comisaria. Bueno muy tonta o muy pagada de sí misma ¿o no?.**

**Gracias como siempre a mi beta por su magnifico trabajo**

**Gracias a todas por vuestros rr:**

****Sara-Cris Cullen, Ana Bella Cullen, Vailinight, saraes, Ssil, Iare, Titi Cullen, Ale Snape, PattyQ, ludgardita,carlita16 ,Paaameeelaaa ,JosWeasleyC ,Cullen Vigo ,Pam Malfoy Black ,Saha Denali ,Angie Masen, NuRySh. yolabertay ,anamart05, lizzy90, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tany cullen , yasmin-cullen ,aizen63 , codigo twilight, Areli Pattirson, marianareyna, roscidius cullen , lunatico0030, EdithCullen71283 ,yani-cullen ,Maya Cullen Masen, MarcelaMaciel ,yanu swan cullen,Tamynna ,ma pau cullen,Solchizz , nydia, Yolanda, Suiza19, alessaCullen2314, katitacullent,FresCullen, Izzy. md****

**Gracias también por vuestras alertas y favoritos**

**Bienvenidas nuevas lectoras: Izzy. md**


	20. Chapter 20

****DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que salen en esta historia me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de la magnifica S. Meyer. Sólo el personaje de Gaby es de mi invención.****

**Quiero dedicar este capitulo a todos mis queridisimos lectores que habéis averiguado en seguida cual es el pequeño problemilla en el que se ha metido Edward. Bueno y a a los que no lo habéis adivinado también os lo dedico. Que deciros, sois estupendos y me lo paso genial leyendo vuestros rr. Os quiero.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19: las noticias más esperadas<strong>

**Pov Bella**

Después de los días que pasamos en Jacksonville, Edward, Emmett y el resto de la familia, tuvieron que regresar y con ellos yo también tuve que hacerlo a la realidad. Mi madre se había recuperado lo bastante como para coger un avión y Tony, aunque convaleciente aún de la herida, tenía permiso para viajar si lo hacía bajo ciertas condiciones. Por eso Marco nos prestó su avión. Gaby se marchó con ellos tal y como habíamos quedado, así que yo quedé nuevamente sola, que digo, más sola aun todavía pues no solo echaba mucho de menos a mi hija, de la cual era la primera vez que me separaba, sino que también estaba atemorizada por lo que pudiera sucederle. Confiaba ciegamente en Edward, sino no la habría dejado marchar con él, pero no podía evitar sentirme preocupada. Supongo que es uno de los inconvenientes de ser madre, ¿no? Los primeros días se me pasaron muy deprisa intentando que mi hiperactiva amiga estuviera un poquitín quieta, pero eso era pedir un imposible. Para una mujer como Alice, quedarse quieta en una cama y sin nada mejor que hacer, no era una buena idea. Recuerdo aún nuestra primera conversación cuando despertó.

_Flashback_

—Alice, hola amiga ¿Cómo estás? –dije dándole un abrazo.

—Como si me hubieran dado una paliza Bella, pero bien, ¿y los niños?, ¿y Tony?, ¿Rose? —me preguntó.

—Tony está mejor, el problema fue que perdió mucha sangre, pues tardamos mucho en darnos cuenta de lo que pasaba. Peter estupendamente y Gaby bien y viva gracias a ti. Alice, gracias, nunca habrá nada lo suficientemente valioso que yo pueda hacer para agradecerte lo que has hecho —le dije abrazándome a ella todo lo que su herida me lo permitía.

—Bueno, fue un placer. Oh Bella, ella es como mi sobrina, somos familia ¿recuerdas? y la familia está para lo bueno y lo malo. Además, ya te lo recordaré cuando yo quiera ir… ya sabes…—me dijo bromeando.

_Fin flashback_

Pero con Alice las bromas muchas veces eran como predicciones del futuro. Y eso fue lo que sucedió, me lo recordó, vaya que si me lo recordó. Cuando por fin le dimos el alta, fue la primera cosa que se le ocurrió hacer ¿cómo no? Eso sí, con la excusa de intentar animarme. Pero, aunque le hubiéramos dado ya el alta, todavía se estaba recuperando de sus propias heridas y me daba miedo ir de compras con ella teniendo en cuenta que hablábamos de mi amiga. Conseguí contenerla una semana más. Todo un triunfo.

—Vamos a ver Bella, en Forks hace más frio que en Jacksonville. Cuando Gaby se fue, le compraste todo un guardarropa enterito porque según tú iba a un lugar donde hacía mucho frío y llovía constantemente. Y encima como estaba convaleciente y de baja no me permitisteis ir y sabías de sobra la ilusión que me hacía –me dijo poniendo uno de sus típicos pucheritos de niña buena—, Bella, ¿cómo crees que vas a aguantar el frío de Forks, teniendo en cuenta lo friolera que eres? –me dijo con una argumentación imposible de refutar, siempre era igual.

—Bueno tengo un abrigo y… —dije tratando de salirme por la tangente.

—Y que vas a llevar debajo del abrigo, ¿el bikini?, ¿ropa interior?– me interrogó alzando las cejas—. Supongo que a Edward no le importará, mientras sea él el que te lo vea, claro.

—Tengo guardada mi antigua ropa en una maleta, esa me servirá –dije sacando mi último cartucho.

—Tú misma lo has dicho Bella, tu antigua ropa. Por Dios amiga, esa ropa es de cinco años como poco, ya estará pasada de moda.

—Alice, los vaqueros nunca pasan de moda.

—Eso es lo que tú te crees. Además, me debes una, a ver si recuerdo tus palabras exactas… —dijo frunciendo el ceño con gesto pensativo.

—Está bien –dije resignada—. Alice de verdad no se qué haces siendo médico, ya te he dicho muchas veces que para político no tienes precio, y para sobornadora oficial tampoco. Caray, siempre tienes un arma que esgrimir.

Al día siguiente no se conformó con llevarme de compras. Me llevó al centro comercial más grande de todo Jacksonville, su excusa, que luego así podríamos entrar al cine.

—Alice, yo con esto ya tengo bastante, de verdad. Tengo para ponerme una cosa cada día sin tener que repetir modelo y aún así, me sobra —me quejé.

—Tonterías –dijo tirando de mi brazo de nuevo para entrar en ¿Victoria Secrets?

—Alice un momento si de lo que se trata es de que compremos ropa adecuada para Forks, ¿qué hacemos aquí? –le pregunté alzando una ceja.

—Bella –dijo impaciente—, vuelves a estar con tu marido después de cinco años de abstinencia. No quiero ni pensar que llevarías debajo en vuestro romántico reencuentro en ese famoso sillón y en esa famosa ducha. Pero conociéndote, seguro que tu madre llevaría algo más provocativo.

—Bueno, conociendo a Renée Swan –admití—, un momento —me defendí, acordándome de repente—, llevaba un conjunto que tú me regalaste, aquel azul, ¿recuerdas? –le dije sonrojándome –. Y en la ducha no llevaba nada —susurré para mis adentros.

—¿No decías que no le ibas a perdonar tan fácilmente? Pues ya veo como se ganó tu perdón, ya —me volvió a repetir con voz socarrona. Me lo había dicho al menos cien veces desde que le conté lo que había pasado primero en el sillón y luego en la habitación.

—Bueno, cinco años son cinco años y la carne es débil Alice, y él muy insistente y muy guapo e irresistible y... dime ¿tú te resistirías a Jasper?— le pregunté alzando las dos cejas.

— Ni un segundo, amiga, ni un solo segundo. De hecho ahora me tiene de mal humor —me dijo poniendo mala cara.

—¿Y eso porque?—interrogué sorprendida, ¿Alice enfadada con Jasper?

—Bella, ni siquiera me toca. Parece como si me fuera a romper –se quejó.

—Te recuerdo que has tenido una bala alojada en el abdomen durante todo el tiempo que duró el tiroteo. Perdiste un montón de sangre y no teníamos reservas de tu tipo, tuvimos que improvisar. Hubo que operarte de urgencias. Estuviste a punto de morir. Has estado convaleciente, ¿quieres que siga? –le dije intentando que comprendiera al pobre Jasper, el cual había estado hablando conmigo del tema.

—Pero ya estoy recuperada Bella, y él es médico —dijo bufando—. Si se pone así por una simple herida, ¿qué hará cuando tengamos un niño?, ¿ponerme un cinturón de castidad?

—¡Alice!, ¿una simple herida?– dije chillando. De repente me di cuenta que mientras hablaba se había dedicado a meter un montón de conjuntos en una cesta. Me fijé en uno en concreto.

—Alice, ¿qué se supone que es esto?—le dije roja como un tomate y escandalizada.

—A ver, este es para ti, bueno más bien para Edward en su noche de bodas. Y este para mí, a ver si Jasper coge la indirecta —me dijo muy confiada.

—Alice, yo no pienso ponerme esto ni loca. Pero si desnuda del todo enseño menos. Y además, como estás tan segura de que me volveré a casar con Edward. Alice, ¿tú sabes algo que yo no?, ¿ayer hablaste con mi hija verdad?

—¡No! –dijo chillando a su vez y haciéndose la inocente–, yo lo decía… ¿Bella no te querrás casar con Edward otra vez cuando todo esto acabe?— preguntó poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia.

—Claro por supuesto pero… —le contesté dudosa.

—Entonces no hay más que hablar, nos lo llevamos y esto también y esto… — decía mientras metía en la cesta conjuntos cada vez más, provocativos y escandalosos. ¿Qué pensaría Edward de mí si yo me ponía eso?

—Alice para, me lo tendré que probar y ya sabes que… —le dije intentando zafarme de la situación, ya que si me probaba todo eso no llegaríamos al cine.

—Bella el famoso conjunto azul te quedaba bien ¿no?, ¿crees por un momento que después de tanto tiempo no me sé tu talla? Venga vamos a pagar que llegamos tarde al cine —me dijo muy resuelta. Y yo suspiré resignada.

La película que vimos estuvo genial y salimos muy contentas del cine hablando sobre ella muy animadamente.

—Bella –me dijo Alice parándose de repente—, ¿tú recuerdas dónde hemos dejado el coche?

—Pues no, no se supone que si yo conduzco tu miras el color y la letra.

—Yo creo que la que conduce es la que mira el color y la letra ¿no habíamos quedado en eso?— a estas alturas ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa, no podía olvidar la amenaza que se cernía sobre mí y un aparcamiento desierto era un buen sitio para llevarla a cabo. De repente mi móvil sonó. Era un mensaje de Embry.

—¿Dónde dicen que está? –preguntó mi amiga.

—En el rojo letra A.

—Pues vamos para allá, lo cierto es Bella que siempre nos pasa igual y no quiero pensar en que sucederá el día que no tengamos al FBI detrás.

—¿Pues que tendremos que llamar a alguien? –contesté pensando en el cachondeo que se traerían Jasper, Jacob, Emmett y hasta el mismo Edward.

Después de aquel día no habíamos vuelto a salir. Cada día echaba más de menos a Edward y a mi hija y no podía evitar sentirme preocupada por ella a cada segundo. Edward, Emmett, mi padre y hasta la misma Emily solían tranquilizarme. El verano dio paso al otoño y continuábamos sin noticias de la investigación, solo que seguía su curso según nos decían Jacob y Sam. Al otoño le siguió invierno y sólo sabíamos que el FBI tenía a buen recaudo la famosa grabación y que la bruja ya se había enterado de que estaba en poder del FBI. Claro que ella pensaba que la había destruido su contacto allí. Pero su contacto, junto con Irina y Heidi, se había acogido al programa de Protección de Testigos.

Las navidades llegaban, yo le había pedido a Carlisle esos últimos días de permiso para poder marcharme antes pero si Tanya seguía sin ser detenida no sería lo mismo. Mi sustituta se había hecho con el control rápidamente y realmente no hacía falta allí. Por fin el tan ansiado día llegó a principios de diciembre

—Bella —oí la voz de Marco al contestar el teléfono.

—¿Marco?, hola ¿cómo estás?, ¿tienes algo que contarme?—le pregunté esperanzada.

—Ya puedes volver con tu marido y tu hija a Forks princesa —me dijo con voz de triunfo—, pero habla con tu abogado cuanto antes. Mañana es el gran día y a partir de pasado tendrás a tu disposición las tierras de tu hermano en nuestra oficina de Port Ángeles. Con todo el dinero que Aro y Cayo deben al estado se les va a embargar todos sus bienes.

—Bueno, esa es una buena noticia Marco —contesté radiante de alegría—mañana me pondré en contacto con la firma en Port Ángeles para que en mi nombre adquieran los terrenos de Emmett. Yo por mi parte ya tengo casi todo preparado. Carlisle me ha dado los días que me quedaban de estar aquí libres para que pudiera marcharme con mi familia a pasar las navidades. No estaba muy convencida de regresar tan pronto y en estas fiestas, con esa zorra rondando por ahí, pero ahora me alegro, la sorpresa va a ser doble.

—No te quepa la menor duda, pero Bella una cosita. Esta información es confidencial no le digas a Edward ni a nadie de tu familia. No quiero que sin querer alguien meta la pata y Alguien lo oiga ¿ok?—me advirtió.

—Vale Marco —le dije

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, llamé a mi abogado quien prometió ponerse en contacto con la sucursal que tenían en Port Ángeles. Llamé a Alice y Jasper para contarles las buenas nuevas y, ¡sorpresa!, Alice tenía las maletas tan preparadas como yo.

—No pensarías que te íbamos a dejar marchar sola.

—Supuse que querrías pasar las navidades con tu familia.

—Bella, mi familia también eres tú y además, ¿quién te ha dicho que no las voy a pasar con mis padres? —me preguntó dejándome pasmada.

—Eres un diablillo perverso y manipulador, ¿lo sabías?—le dije fingiendo enfado.

—Lo siento Bella pero esta vez el mérito es de mi padre, pensó que así podríamos aprovechar para irnos familiarizándonos con la gente del pueblo, ya sabes que eso es crucial en nuestro trabajo —dijo mi amiga. Como si esa excusa me la fuera yo a tragar.

—Ya, cualquier cosa antes de dejar a Bella sola ante el peligro—le contesté rodando los ojos.

Pero dicen que la felicidad es efímera y eso es lo que me sucedió al día siguiente cuando Edward me llamó y me dijo que Aro en un movimiento imprevisible había traspasado las tierras a un desconocido. No creo que fuera difícil para el FBI rastrearlas. Hablaría con Marco. Y segundo, que Tanya había jurado y perjurado que jamás le concedería el divorcio a Edward. ¡Qué mujer más odiosa! A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Alice, yo quería volver a casarme con él cuanto antes y esperaba que me lo pidiera. No quería vivir con él sin estar casados y menos siendo médico y policía en un pueblo tan pequeño. Pero me daba igual, cruzaríamos ese puente cuando tocara. Pero más petrificada me quedé cuando me contó lo que había o mejor dicho había dejado de hacer. ¡Jesús!, se enfrentaba a una pena de hasta ocho años de cárcel. En cuanto le colgara el teléfono me pondría en contacto con mi amiga Kate, quizás a ella se le ocurriría alguna solución y sino a Garrett. Tal vez alegando enajenación mental transitoria. Pero por ahora lo que más importaba era Emmett. Le dije a Edward que me diera un número de cuenta para hacer un traspaso de dinero. Si Marco podía seguirle el rastro a los movimientos de Aro y localizar los documentos de la propiedad de Emmett encontrando así al nuevo propietario, cabían dos posibilidades, una que el nuevo propietario fuese alguien de Forks y entonces Edward necesitaría efectivo para hacer la compra; y dos, que esos documentos hubiesen ido a parar a una persona o empresa fuera del pueblo y en ese caso le pensaba pedir a Jasper que comprara las tierras en mi nombre. Cogí el teléfono para llamar a Marco.

—Hola Kate, ¿cómo te va?, ¡cuánto tiempo!, qué hacéis por allí? —dije con alegría pues hacía tiempo que no hablaba con mi amiga y así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Estupendamente Bella. A Garrett le han dado permiso por Navidad y hemos venido a ver a mis padres. Ya me han contado, te tengo que dar la enhorabuena por partida doble. Felicidades por tu ascenso y felicidades por haber recuperado de nuevo a Edward. ¿Qué tal Alice, como está de su herida?, ¿y Gaby? Espero que esa mujer se pudra en la cárcel —me dijo todo esto sin respirar al más puro estilo Kate Vulturi, ella era así, cuando le daba no paraba de hablar y ni decir tiene cuando Alice y ella intentaban mantener un diálogo. Pero era la mejor abogada que había conocido.

—Pudrirse se pudrirá—dije cuando pude meter una palabra aunque fuera de canto—, pero aún encarcelados nos siguen haciendo la puñeta Kate ¿está tu padre?

—Sí, aquí está ¿qué pasa Bella?—me dijo adoptando su tono de abogado.

—Quería hablar con él, pero antes…tengo que solicitar tus servicios como abogado para Edward. Verás… se ha metido en un pequeño lío que… y acto seguido pasé a contarle todo el asunto.

—Bella, lo que voy a hacer es pedir a mi padre el Jeet privado y volar con urgencia a Seattle, es un caso peculiar pero ya estoy pensando en algo. De hecho su matrimonio con Tanya es ilegal lo mires por donde lo mires, la ley es muy clara en ese sentido y conseguir la anulación será coser y cantar. En cuanto a lo otro…no te preocupes que ya tengo alguna idea en mente. Cuando llames a Edward le dices que estaré ahí lo antes posible para lo que necesite.

—Está bien, se lo diré y ahora dile tú a Marco que se ponga y pon el manos libres y así lo escuchas —le dije, era una amiga que se había ofrecido sin preguntar ni cuestionar y no quería ocultarle nada.

—Por supuesto Bella y así veo en que puedo ayudar —me contestó siempre dispuesta a todo.

—¿Bella? –dijo Marco–, iba a llamarte, te tengo malas noticias.

—Sí, ya las sé Aro cedió la propiedad de Emmett a un desconocido días antes de ser detenido, ¿no es eso?

—Así es Bella –dijo Marco apenado—, no tenemos idea de donde pueden haber ido a parar esos malditos documentos de propiedad. Pero tranquila estamos rastreando todos los movimientos que Aro ha hecho desde que se enteró que estaba siendo investigado. No te preocupes, esos documentos aparecerán tarde o temprano.

—Eso espero porque la bruja de tu sobrina le ha dicho a Edward que esa persona tiene orden de venderlas al mejor postor cuando él se lo indique. Si Edward no dice que esa grabación estaba manipulada, quien sea las venderá al primero que le haga una oferta. Pero, por supuesto nunca a un Swan, ni a Edward, claro —dije con la preocupación reflejada en mi voz.

—Al mejor postor –dijo Kate–. Garret y su apellido desconocido, pueden ser un buen postor o mi hermano Jasper.

Aunque Jasper fuese adoptado como Edward y en muy tristes circunstancias, Kate siempre lo consideró un hermano mayor.

—Lo único que hay que hacer es no acceder a lo que se les manda y enviar a ese mejor postor.

—Es arriesgado hija, corremos el peligro de que Aro tenga ya elegido ese postor ¿entendéis? —preguntó Marco.

—Marco, ¿no me dijiste un día que tu y Dydime erais viejos amigos de la esposa de Aro?, ¿podrías tú hablar con Carmen en nombre de esa vieja amistad? A lo mejor ella sabe algo –le pedí esperanzada.

—Tú me lees la mente ¿verdad?– contestó Marco–, precisamente estaba pensando en eso. De todos modos, vamos a rastrear todos los movimientos que han hecho los hermanitos y esos Denali, también están siendo investigados. No te preocupes Bella, se arreglará ya verás, tranquila.

—¿Y cuál era el otro problema Bella? –dijo Kate.

—Pues que Tanya le ha dicho a Edward que jamás le concederá el divorcio. Nunca nos podremos casar, Kate. Y encima está el otro problema.

—De esos dos temas me encargo yo, no te preocupes Bella.

—¿Qué problema? –preguntó Marco.

—Es un poco largo de contar, pero ahora te lo explico…—dijo Kate

—Primero hay que solucionar el tema más importante. Llamaremos a Carmen y te volveré a llamar.

No habían pasado ni dos horas cuando Marco me llamó otra vez.

—¿Bella?, hola de nuevo. Carmen no tenía ni idea de todo lo que estaba pasando, dice que le extrañó que Edward se divorciara para casarse con su hija, pero por lo visto Tanya le dijo que tú te habías enredado con otro hombre

—Será zorra.

—Completamente de acuerdo —convino Marco—. El caso es que le dijo a su madre que ella estaba intentando dar ánimos a Edward y que entre unas cosas y otras se habían enamorado. Le pidió por favor que no le hablara a Edward de ti, para no remover la herida.

—O sea, ¿qué Carmen ha vivido engañada todo este tiempo?—concluí yo con lo obvio.

— Sí. Y va a intentar arreglar lo que entre su marido y su hija destrozaron. Se va aponer en contacto con Eleazar Denali, primo suyo y padre de Irina, Heidi, Félix y Demetri. Yo conocí a Eleazar hace años y era un hombre muy recto y moral, al igual que su padre. No entiendo cómo es que acabó trabajando a las órdenes de Aro, junto a sus hijos, pero Carmen dice que nos ayudará. Además Carmen piensa reclamar legalmente la parte de la empresa que por derecho es suyo y yo voy a presionar para agilizar el trámite. Eleazar y Carmen piensan que los documentos de propiedad han podido ir a parar a las empresas Denali, porque siempre han sido una tapadera para sus negocios sucios. Las encontraremos Bella. No te preocupes.

Todo el mundo me decía lo mismo pero ¿cómo no me iba a preocupar? pensé para mí cuando Marco me colgó con la promesa de que volvería llamar cuando supiera algo.

Pasaron unas horas interminables en las cuales yo creí que me volvería loca de verdad. Alice me dio dos tisanas, pero ni por esas conseguía estarme quieta. Podían haber pasado minutos, horas e incluso hasta siglos, me daba igual, cuando sonó el teléfono de nuevo.

—Bella —dijo Marco de nuevo desde el otro lado del teléfono —la cosa ha resultado más sencilla de lo que pensábamos. Uno de mis agentes rastreando los movimientos ha encontrado una empresa propiedad de Empresas Denali, dedicada a los bienes inmuebles, y como lo que estábamos buscando era eso, una casa, le ha dado por revisarlo y bingo, ahí está la casa de Emmett, junto a otras propiedades que Aro tenía en Forks. Con carácter urgente, le han concedido a Carmen su derecho a la herencia de su padre y su primera acción como nueva dueña de esa empresa ha sido ponerse en contacto con Edward para venderle la casa directamente a Emmett. Me ha pedido que la ayude a salir del país para irse donde Aro no pueda encontrarla nunca ya que como esposa suya no puede declarar contra él a no ser que de aquí a que se celebre el juicio pudiera conseguir el divorcio, cosa que va a intentar. Mi yerno ha prometido ayudarla a título personal. Y otra cosa, Kate dice que ella misma irá a Forks a asesorar a tu marido y a Emmett con la transacción pues ya había quedado contigo en ir para ayudar a Edward con ese otro problemilla y con el tema del divorcio. El avión acaba de despegar, solo tienes que llamarla para decirle lugar y hora o darle su teléfono a Edward. Bella, preciosa, ya todo pasó —me dijo alegrándose por mi—, solo queda el pequeño detalle del divorcio y bueno…lo otro, pero tranquila que tengo jueces muy buenos amigos míos que nos pueden ayudar y Kate tiene una muy buena idea para su defensa, de hecho es lo obvio, las leyes de este país son muy claras con eso y, por supuesto, es un delito más a añadir a la colección de mis hermanos y de Tanya, pues no solo existió coacción y chantaje, también se amenazó contra vuestra vida. Además una vez anulado su matrimonio, Edward podría declarar como Testigo de Cargo y eso sería un punto muy importante a nuestro favor. Si Carlisle te ha dado permiso, prepara las maletas y vuelve a Forks a apoyar a tu marido, no te lo pienses más.

—El problema Marco – le dije interrumpiéndole—, es que es un pueblo muy pequeño donde todo el mundo cotillea. A estas horas ya seremos el centro de atención por lo que ha pasado y no querría que Edward, siendo policía de allí, cogiera mala fama por…

—No te preocupes Bella, tu marido ha hecho cosas en ese pueblo con las que se ha ganado fama pero no precisamente mala –me dijo de forma misteriosa y dejándome intrigada, pero Marco me dijo que era una cosa que le correspondía a Edward decirme.

Cuando colgué a Marco, llamé a Edward para decirle lo que me había dicho. Edward me dijo que Carmen ya se había puesto en contacto con él y que al día siguiente tenía cita con ella a las doce. Yo le dije que llamara a Kate y le di el teléfono. No quería que fueran solos, por si había gato encerrado, aun no me fiaba.

Al día siguiente, Edward me volvió a llamar para decirme que todo estaba arreglado y me dijo que me echaría mucho de menos durante las fiestas de Navidad. Lógicamente yo le oculté el hecho de que ya tenía los billetes para dentro de dos días. Una sorpresa es una sorpresa ¿no? Los únicos que lo sabían en Forks eran mis padres, Ángela y Rose. Pensamos en no decirles nada a Emmett y Ben porque los dos eran tal para cual y se iban de la lengua muy fácilmente delante de los niños.

Terminé de recoger las pocas pertenencias que me quedaban pues a lo largo de este tiempo había estado enviando cosas para que las fueran colocando en la casa.

—Estoy tan feliz de saber que voy a vivir por fin en esa casa –le dije a Alice un día.

—Mujer de poca fe. Y tú que llevabas cinco años consumiéndote pensando que Edward vivía con esa mujer en la casa que había jurado que solo compartiría contigo —me regañó mi amiga.

—Y que quieres Alice, yo oí lo que oí —dije defendiéndome—. Se suponía que si estaba enamorado de esa zorra, querría vivir en esa casa con ella ¿no? ¡Ay Alice!, Gaby me ha dicho que es preciosa. Ya están los dos viviendo allí sabes, por lo visto Edward se fue de casa de Tanya el mismo día de su detención. Me dijo que no aguantaba más, que esa había sido su prisión.

—¿Y no sabéis nada del divorcio y del otro tema?

—No, Tanya por lo visto no cede por nada. Y eso que no es muy famosa entre las demás presas. Ha ido a parar a un sitio donde la mayoría son madres que no pueden tener a sus hijos con ellas pues tienen delitos de sangre. Marco le ha ofrecido un trato: irse al otro lado del país a una cárcel nueva y omitiendo en su expediente que trato de asesinar a tres niños. Pero ella sigue en sus trece, está convencida de que los abogados de papá la sacarán del apuro en cuanto se celebre el juicio. De hecho los abogados de papá han conseguido aislarla de esas mujeres pues una de ellas, le dio un tremendo susto en las duchas y ha salido muy mal parada. No tengo todos los detalles pero te puedes imaginar tratándose de presas que tienen delitos de sangre —le conté esperando que el susto hubiera sido de los que no pudiera olvidar jamás.

—¿Qué hay de lo otro?, ¿qué dice Edward? —volvió a preguntar mi amiga.

—Desde que le dije que Kate le va a ayudar, parece que se ha tomado el tema con más tranquilidad, pero chica hasta que no esté todo solucionado no estaré tranquila… Lo mejor de todo es que no ha tramado nada sin contar conmigo, cumpliendo así la promesa que me hizo. Fue parte del trato para perdonarle. Aunque, ilusa que soy, a estas alturas, ya sé que no tengo remedio, le habría perdonado de todas formas.

—Y lo perdonarías otra vez y otra —sentenció mi amiga.

—No sin antes tener una buena bronca y darle un susto del que no se olvidara, pero este no es el caso Alice, lo cierto es que estoy muy orgullosa de él —dije muy convencida–, pase lo que pase, estaré a su lado apoyándole.

Varios días después, un desesperado Jasper estaba intentando encontrar el camino hacia casa en la entrada de un pueblo que, madre mía, lo que había cambiado en unos pocos años. No recordaba absolutamente nada. Habíamos llegado a Port Ángeles hacia como una hora, después de haber tenido un tranquilo pero largo vuelo hasta Seattle y después habíamos alquilado un coche ya que los nuestros tardarían varios días en llegar. Alice y Jasper habían dormido casi todo el tiempo, pero yo, yo era un manojo de nervios. Didyme, les había regalado su casa de Forks para ellos. Rose y mi madre se habían encargado de acondicionarla. Carlisle había adquirido una mansión a través de Rose fuera del pueblo, en un sitio muy bonito según recordaba, y yo venía con un as bajo la manga, era mi regalo para Rose.

—A ver Bella, si me dices por donde tengo que ir, a lo mejor llegamos al dichoso pueblo antes de que nos den las campanadas, pero no las de este año sino de las del que viene.

—Jasper, hace mucho tiempo que no vengo por aquí, ten paciencia vale.

—No si paciencia tengo, pero gasolina para llegar no sé yo…—dijo impaciente.

—No seas payaso, mira —grité de repente—, es por ahí.

—Ya era hora —dijo aliviado.

Jasper tomó el desvío y entrar conseguimos entrar al pueblo, pero, por Dios que cambiado estaba todo.

—Sabes que te digo, que voy a llamar a Rosalie —le dije desafiándole con la mirada.

—Es la mejor idea que he oído en todo el día —dijo Jasper.

—Madre mía pero que gracioso es el nene —dije mientras le sacaba la lengua y cogía mi teléfono móvil.

—Bella —contestó Rosalie—, ¿qué pasa? estamos esperándote.

—Pues verás… pasa, que me he perdido, sí, sí, ya sé, es que sabes lo despistada que soy —Rosalie, Alice y Jasper bufaron a la vez—. Esto está muy cambiado —me defendí.

—Está bien, ¿dónde estáis? voy a buscaros —dijo mi amiga y casi podía adivinar su cara de resignación como cuando Emmett le hacia alguna.

—Esto…—dudé —pues no sé, solo sé que hay un McDonald's.

—Vale, vale, ya sé dónde estáis, no os mováis voy para allá.

—De acuerdo.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando un volvo plateado que pensé que jamás iba a volver a ver, apareció por el camino y de él salieron las dos personas que más quería en esta vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues ya va super Kate al rescate ¿conseguirá su propósito y liberará a Edward no solo de su matrimonio sino también de su problemilla? ¿Por lo menos ya están juntos de nuevo ¿como será ese reencuentro? ¿no estáis deseando leerlo? Muchas de vosotras me decíais en vuestros rr que no os fiabais de Carmen, pues bien, a pesar de ser una Vulturi por estar casada con Aro, no es como los demás de la familia. Carmen tienen toda una historia por delante de las que nos enteraremos en el capi siguiente. <strong>

**Una vez más tengo que agradecer a mi Beta su maravillosa labor, a veces me pregunto que haría sin ella. Yo y mis despistes.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros rr:**

******Sara-Cris Cullen, Ana Bella Cullen, Vailinight, saraes, Ssil, Iare, Titi Cullen, Ale Snape, PattyQ, ludgardita,carlita16 ,Paaameeelaaa ,JosWeasleyC ,Cullen Vigo ,Pam Malfoy Black ,Saha Denali ,Angie Masen, NuRySh. yolabertay ,anamart05, lizzy90, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tany cullen , yasmin-cullen ,aizen63 , codigo twilight, Areli Pattirson, marianareyna, roscidius cullen , lunatico0030, EdithCullen71283 ,yani-cullen ,Maya Cullen Masen, MarcelaMaciel ,yanu swan cullen,Tamynna ,ma pau cullen,Solchizz , nydia, Yolanda, Suiza19, alessaCullen2314, katitacullent,FresCullen, Izzy. md.******

******Espero haber contestado a todos, si me ha faltado alguno pido perdón. he tenido una semana muy ajetreada con apenas muy poco tiempo.******

**yunuen, bienvenida nueva lectora**

**Gracias** **también a todas las que me habéis añadido a alertas y favoritos.**


	21. Chapter 21

****DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que salen aquí me pertenecen, su creadora es la magnífica SM. Yo solo he jugado con ellos para crear esta mi primera historia. Solo el personaje de Gaby es de mi invención.****

** 18 de noviembre de 2011, una fecha muy especial ¿que tal la boda? ¿os ****gustó**** el vestido? le dedico este capítulo a nuestra amada saga y a su creadora.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20: La historia de Carmen y un giro inesperado.<strong>

**Pov Edward**

A pesar de que Bella ya me había dicho que Carmen nos iba a vender la casa, estaba súper nervioso parado enfrente de la mansión Vulturi, esperando que vinieran los demás. Un sedán negro se paró delante de mí y de él salió una mujer que a juzgar por su ropa debía ser el abogado que estaba esperando. Mientras se acercaba a mí, esa figura se me iba haciendo cada vez más familiar…

—Buenos días— me dijo cuando salió del coche—. ¿Edward? —me preguntó.

—El mismo —dije devolviéndole el saludo.

—Me llamo Kate Vulturi, hemos hablado antes por teléfono. Soy hija de Marco y amiga personal de Bella. Como verás, no hace falta que me cuentes nada, ya sé toda la historia y cuando digo toda, es… toda.

—Bueno pues si esto es así, cuando el asunto de las tierras esté solucionado, te agradecería tu ayuda en el otro tema, si no es mucha molestia.

—Señor Edward Massen —dijo en tono de broma—, Bella Swan, que es mi cliente, me ha mandado ayudarte en lo que sea. Estaré encantada de hacerlo. Y además— añadió— Bella es mi amiga y tú en lo que a mí respecta su marido, así que eso te convierte automáticamente en mi amigo y ¿qué problema puede haber en ayudar legalmente a un amigo? – dijo mirándose las uñas de modo inocente. Se notaba, en ese gesto, que era prima de Tanya, además se parecía mucho a ella, pero por Dios nada que ver, ni punto de comparación. La sonrisa de Kate era natural, franca, cálida, la de Tanya era hipócrita, calculada, fría, cruel…

—Y ahora poniéndonos serios Edward, la verdad es que no creo que haya mucho problema. Verás, he solicitado audiencia con un juez amigo de mi padre, para mañana por la mañana a primera hora. Ya le hemos mandado toda la documentación y está estudiando el caso. Vamos a presentar una demanda de divorcio y solicitar directamente la anulación de un matrimonio que según las leyes, es ilegal, de principio a fin desde el mismo momento en que fue un matrimonio forzoso y que acudiste a él manipulado, mediante chantaje y coacción. En el momento en que el juez admitiese la demanda y anulase tu actual matrimonio, el otro problema dejaría de serlo. Si bien el delito no existe desde el momento en que Bella no te va a denunciar, no obstante y para evitar futuros inconvenientes, debemos ponerlo en conocimiento del juez. Podríamos esgrimir el arma de la Enajenación Mental Transitoria como defensa, y se podría presentar igual como prueba fehaciente de hasta qué punto tu mente se bloqueó por la coacción y el chantaje al que estabas siendo sometido. Según la ley, al matrimonio se acude libremente, sin coacción. Tú fuiste obligado, amenazado y chantajeado para casarte contra tu voluntad. No se puede decir que el matrimonio haya sido consumado porque técnicamente ella te obligó y eso es una forma de violación, perdona si soy tan directa y franca –me dijo ante la cara avergonzada que le puse por sus palabras—, pero no tenemos tiempo de andarnos con miramientos. De todos modos, también nos vendría bien que alguien, que no sea un familiar cercano tuyo, declarase en tu favor, corroborando que accediste a ese matrimonio forzado, amenazado y obligado por las circunstancias. Y no nos vendría mal que tu amiga Ángela declarase a tu favor como psicóloga confirmando la existencia de la Enajenación Mental Transitoria.

—Eso está hecho –contesté pensando en Ángela, su marido Ben, alguno de mis compañeros de trabajo y por supuesto Nahuel, actual Alcalde de Forks, gran amigo mío y teniente de Alcalde por aquella época. La verdad es que Kate me estaba dando esperanzas, a pesar de haber entendido solo la mitad, ya que hablaba todo de corrido y sin descanso como si le hubieran dado cuerda, pero se la veía muy segura y eso me tranquilizaba. Inmediatamente les mandé un mensaje pidiendo su ayuda.

—Si el juez nos concediese la solicitud y anulase ese matrimonio y admitiese la Enajenación Mental Transitoria en el otro caso–siguió diciendo—, tu otro problema quedaría definitivamente resuelto aunque también pediríamos una confirmación legal por parte del juez. Lo cierto es que es un tema muy peliagudo y hemos ido a dar con un Estado donde la ley es muy exigente en este tema pero hay una cosa a tu favor y es que Bella no va a presentar ninguna denuncia contra ti, tranquilo lo conseguiremos.

—¿Piensas que el juez fallará en mi favor? –suspiré aliviado por primera vez desde que descubrí lo que había hecho o más bien lo que no había hecho.

—Edward –dijo Kate–, Tanya y Aro te coaccionaron, ese matrimonio no es legal lo mires por donde lo mires y además, ambos incurrieron en un delito grave al chantajearte y amenazar a tu familia y las amenazas, amigo mío, en este Estado están penadas con la cárcel. Cualquier juez lo anularía y más este que es amigo personal de mi padre y al cual le debe muchos favores.

—Edward, hermano —dijo Emmet que en ese momento llegó junto a Rosalie.

—Hola Emmett, Rose, mirad os presento a Kate, la abogada que nos va a asesorar.

—Encantada —dijo tendiendo la mano a Emmett, gesto que él correspondió gustoso — hola Rose – dijo dándole un abrazo, vaya parecía que se conocían—, ¿entramos?

Llamamos a la puerta y el mayordomo nos abrió. Tenía orden de recibirnos y de hacernos pasar al salón.

—En seguida aviso a la señora.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando una Carmen visiblemente afectada por los acontecimientos entraba en el salón.

—Edward, Emmet, Rose, sentaos por favor y ¿usted es…?—dijo mirando fijamente a Kate, la verdad es que se parecía muchísimo a Tanya.

—Soy Kate, tía Carmen, la hija de Marco –dijo dándole un beso–. He venido como abogada de la familia Swan.

—Edward, no tienes porque darme explicaciones –dijo al ver que yo comenzaba a abrir la boca—, además la vamos a necesitar, voy a venderos la casa Emmett. No dispongo de abogado, pues como ya sabréis, los que puedo tener son todos esbirros de mi marido.

—Tía, si quieres llamo a la firma y en seguida estaría aquí un abogado en representación tuya.

—¿Y gastarme el dinero que no tengo?, me fío de ti señorita, tienes cara de buena persona —dijo iniciando una pequeña broma—. Lamento tener que cogeros el dinero, si fuera por mí os la regalaría, me quedaría con mi conciencia más tranquila, pero me voy de aquí y lo necesito. A Aro le han embargado, como bien sabréis. La mayoría de sus bienes estás ocultos en empresas de las que ni yo misma sé su paradero. Si no hubiera sido por Eleazar y el FBI nunca habría encontrado yo solita estos documentos— dijo blandiendo las escrituras de la casa de Emmett en la mano—, por consiguiente, ahora mismo puede decirse que estoy en la ruina.

—No sabes cuánto lo lamento por ti Carmen –le dije.

—Tranquilo Edward. Yo sí que lamento todo esto. No tenía ni idea. Cuando mi hija me dijo que te habías divorciado de Bella y os ibais a casar, no me lo podía creer. Se os veía tan enamorados a Bella y a ti. No me cabía en la cabeza que Bella pudiera haberte engañado con otro hombre, pero las distancias son malas consejeras, así que me lo creí.

—¿Tanya te dijo que Bella me engañaba? –dije pero es que no podía dejar de odiar cada día un poco más a esta mujer.

—Sí y que por ese motivo mi hija y tu os habías echo mas amigos y os habíais terminado enamorando. Con razón se aseguró de que yo nunca te hablara de Bella, me dijo que era por no ahondar en la herida. Dios mío. Me pregunto si he criado una hija o un monstruo –se lamentó—. Rose cariño, siempre creí ciegamente que Aro os había dado ese dinero, cuando digo dado, me refiero a dado. Nunca pensé que os lo reclamaría y por supuesto que os hiciera algo así. Que avergonzada me siento.

—Sabéis –continuó hablando, bueno más bien desahogándose— era muy joven cuando vine a este país desde España con mis padres. Mi abuelo acababa de morir y mi padre y mi tío se iban a hacer cargo entre los dos de su herencia: la empresa que él fundó. Nada más conocer a mi primo Eleazar, uno de los hijos de mi tío, me enamore perdidamente de él. Pero Eleazar era un mujeriego que se metía en la cama con todo lo que tuviera faldas, por lo que yo no estaba dispuesta ser una más. En una cena de negocios que se organizó para agasajar a los Vulturi, una familia de empresarios que procedentes de Volterra se habían instalado en Forks y hecho una gran fortuna, conocí a Aro. Era tan caballeroso, amable y educado. Como Eleazar parecía ni notarme yo empecé a salir con Aro. Mi padre veía con buenos ojos esta relación pues significaba la fusión de las empresas Denali y las empresas Vulturi. Así que cuando unos meses después, Aro me pidió que me casara con él yo acepté. Ojalá nunca me hubiera casado con él. Puedo decir que han sido los años peores de mi vida y ahora me siento libre.

Poco tiempo después me enteré de que Eleazar se había casado con Sulpicia, un familiar lejano de Aro y Cayo de Volterra a la que había conocido en uno de sus viajes de negocios allí. Tuvieron cinco hijos Corín, Félix, Demetri, Heidi e Irina. Pero por lo visto el matrimonio nunca se llevó bien y se divorciaron a los dos meses de haber nacido Heidi e Irina. Parece ser que Sulpicia y Aro se entendían demasiado bien y Eleazar sospecha que cuatro de sus cinco hijos en realidad son hijos de Aro, ya que las relaciones sexuales en el matrimonio fueron prácticamente nulas tras el nacimiento de Corín. He estado hablando con Eleazar a cuenta de tus tierras Emmett, hemos hablado y hemos aclarado lo que sucedió.

Al casarme con Aro, mi marido no solo ganaba una esposa sino la empresa que por derecho me correspondería dirigir junto a mis primos cuando mi padre y tío murieran. Por lo visto Eleazar se enamoró de mi nada mas verme, pero Aro le obligó a renunciar a mí, y en cierto modo se vio coaccionado, al igual que tu Edward, a casarse con Sulpicia. Por lo visto nunca la aguantó, no podía olvidarme y además dice que era una mujer fría y calculadora, seguidora fiel de los dictados de Aro y que arrastraba a sus hijos con ella.

Cuando mi padre murió, Aro se hizo cargo en mi nombre de mi parte de la empresa. Yo se lo agradecí pues no tenía ni idea de negocios. Pronto empezaron las discusiones entre mi tío y Aro por la forma en la que pretendía llevar los negocios hasta que un buen día, mi tío decidió retirarse y dejar los negocios en manos de Eleazar más favorable en apariencia a las directrices de Aro. Ayer me enteré de que Eleazar fue chantajeado por Aro desde el principio, hizo con él algo parecido a lo que hizo contigo. En pocas palabras, yo estaría bien si Eleazar hacia lo que Aro le ordenaba.

—Así que ese es su modus operandi –dije yo más como una conclusión que como una pregunta—. Juega con los sentimientos para que los demás hagan lo que él quiere.

De repente, no me sentí tan mal por lo que me había visto obligado hacer. Pero al mismo tiempo me horrorizaba aun más lo monstruoso que podría llegar a ser Aro ¿era consciente de que había mandado matar a sus propios hijos?

—Así es Edward, pero la vida pone a todo el mundo en su sitio y Aro está en el suyo. Por lo visto tanto mi hija como él han sido atacados en prisión por otros presos. Tanya ha tenido mejor suerte, pero por lo que sé, a Aro lo han torturado hasta casi matarlo y Cayo se salvó de milagro. De hecho parece ser que es el que alertó a los agentes de la prisión, aunque según tengo entendió, estos no se dieron mucha prisa en llegar, pero ¿sabéis qué? , no me importa, que se pudra, tiene lo que se merece. Eleazar y yo nos vamos a dar una segunda oportunidad lejos de aquí, en donde no pueda encontrarnos el poder de Aro. Dejaremos la empresa en manos de Corín la única de la familia que siempre se negó a seguir los dictámenes de Aro y de la que Eleazar sabe a ciencia cierta que sí es hija suya.

—Edward las pocas veces que te veía intuía que no eras feliz –siguió hablando. En verdad necesitaba desahogarse—. Habías perdido ese brillo especial en los ojos que tenias cuando estabas con Bella. Pero no quise verlo, estaba más feliz sumergida en mi mundo. ¿Podréis perdonarme alguna vez los dos? —dijo mirándonos a Rose y a mí —sobre todo tú Rose, le juré a tu madre en su tumba que cuidaría de ti y le fallé, os fallé a las dos. Tu madre siempre fue muy cariñosa conmigo. Y encima tendré que vivir toda mi vida con el cargo de conciencia de pensar que mi propio marido, su propio hermano, puede ser el responsable de su muerte.

—Bueno, ese dato no está confirmado –dije yo intentando consolarla. Me daba pena. Estaba derrumbada.

—Edward, ¿y todavía lo dudas? , por Dios necesito que me perdonéis. Los dos —pidió llorando.

—Tú has sido tan victima como nosotros, Carmen –le dije yo—, por mi parte estás perdonada.

—Y por la mía también —dijo Rose visiblemente emocionada.

—Gracias chicos, vamos a enmendar lo que mi marido y mi hija destrozaron. Bueno parte, porque Bella y tú Edward…

—Bella y yo volvemos a estar juntos –le dije—. Ella vuelve al pueblo pasadas las navidades.

—No sabes cuánto lo celebro. Con Aro en la cárcel, he reclamado el derecho a mi parte en la empresa y gracias a la intervención de Marco se me ha concedido tan rápidamente. Ejerciendo ese derecho estoy perfectamente autorizada y capacitada para venderos las tierras. Los abogados de Eleazar me han redactado este documento de venta y aquí están las escrituras —dijo dándole a Kate todos los papeles.

—Está todo correcto —dijo Kate después de haberlos revisado detenidamente—. Lo único que resta es que firméis.

—Pues trae esos papeles y acabemos con esto –dijo Carmen mientras estampaba su firma en ellos. Emmett hizo lo mismo al tiempo que yo le daba el dinero. Bella me había dicho que se lo llevara en efectivo, supongo que ya conocía sus planes de huida.

—Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo un avión que coger. Eleazar me está esperando. Marco nos va ayudar a salir de aquí –dijo levantándose y tendiéndonos la mano.

—Carmen, ¿puedo decirle a Tanya esto?—le pregunté dudoso.

—Dame un día para huir y podrás contarle todo lo que quieras. Supongo que es tu pequeña venganza.

—Así es.

Al día siguiente estaba en la sala reservada a las visitas de la prisión estatal de Seattle. Emmett y Rose habían insistido en venir conmigo, pero yo quería enfrentarme a esto solo, no por nada, simplemente lo necesitaba. Mi estado de euforia y felicidad era tal que pensaba que no iba a poder hacer bien mi papel, ya que se me iba a notar al instante. Esa misma mañana, el juez había aceptado la demanda de divorcio junto con la argumentación de Kate y, una vez escuchados a los testigos, mi matrimonio con Tanya había quedado anulado automáticamente. Realmente nunca fue legal, ya que no acudí a él libremente. En cuanto a lo otro, por lo visto Kate tenía razón y al no presentar Bella ninguna denuncia no existía delito como tal, pero para reforzar el caso, el juez también admitió la Enajenación Mental Transitoria como atenuante en mi conducta y como además no iba a haber seguimiento de oficio, el problema quedó solucionado del modo más satisfactorio posible. Aunque podríamos decir que ya todo era oficial, realmente no lo seria hasta que Kate no recibiera toda la documentación, pero el juez nos dijo que sería cuestión de poco tiempo.

También le había pedido a Kate ayuda para hacer algo que tenía muchas ganas de realizar, era mi particular regalo de Navidad para mi amor.

—Vaya esto sí que es bueno, ¿has venido a verme? –dijo una Tanya bastante desmejorada pero muy pagada de sí misma. Se notaba en su rostro y en la parte visible de su cuerpo el ataque que había sufrido. La verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que me había dado cuenta de que la Tanya despampánate acababa y empezaba en la calle. Una vez dentro de casa, cuando comenzaba a desmaquillarse tenía una cara de lo más normalita, nada del otro mundo y no digamos nada recién levantada. Pero cuando un grupo de cuatro o cinco presas habían intentado violarte con un palo de escoba, ni el maquillaje más costoso podría disimularlo y se le notaba en la cara el sufrimiento que había pasado. Pero…no me importaba, ella misma se lo había buscado, igual que su papaíto que estaba bastante grave en la enfermería. Cayo por lo visto había sido aislado de los demás presos pues su vida también corría peligro.

—Así es Tanya. Vengo a hacer un trato contigo –le dije muy tranquilo.

—¿Y cuál sería el trato?—preguntó intrigada.

—Puedo declarar a vuestro favor y decir que manipulé la grabación tal y como tu padre y tú queréis e intentar sacaros del atolladero de alguna manera y a cambio tu padre le dice a esa persona anónima que venda a Emmett las tierras.

—No querido, mi padre no venderá a Emmett las tierras jamás, pero tú sí me ayudarás, porque si no se las venderá al mejor postor y este inmediatamente las reclamará como suyas.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que si no le vendes las tierras a mi hermano yo voy a ayudarte?—pregunte impasible.

—Porque no tienes más remedio Edward, te tengo pillado. ¿Has sabido algo de tu amorcito hoy? –preguntó con ironía.

—Sí, he hablado con ella hace unos momentos y está perfectamente. Ammon y Kebi están siendo vigilados muy de cerca. ¿Algo más Tanya?—dije con el corazón sobrecogido de nuevo.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que Félix y Demetri no hayan sido sustituidos también dentro del FBI?— preguntó alzando las cejas de forma enigmática.

—Por la sencilla razón de que el FBI no tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra. Vuestros esbirros están siendo vigilados por dos agentes de la máxima confianza del mismísimo jefe del FBI —le informé y al oír esto se le demudó la cara, pero en seguida recobró la compostura y volvió a la carga.

—No soy yo la que tengo la potestad de decidir a quién se le vende las tierras o no. Es ese hombre el dueño ahora y Aro quien decide —dijo mirándose las uñas en un gesto que odiaba—usa tu influencia para que pueda hablar con él, si es que el pobre después del ataque sufrido está en condiciones de hacer, a ver si le convenzo, pero date prisa, hasta donde yo sé esas tierras van a ser vendidas esta misma semana. Lo siento pero mi padre está muy disgustado con tu comportamiento, por tu culpa y esa maldita grabación es que estamos en la cárcel —ya será por algo más pensé yo—. Pero, si estás dispuesto a arreglar el desaguisado y de paso a quedarte conmigo, pues yo hablaría con mi padre…—dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Tanya, ¿esa persona desconocida, más que persona, no será por casualidad Empresas Denali, cuyos dueños son Eleazar Denali y tu madre?— le pregunté del modo más inocente que pude—, lo digo porque me pareció ver ese nombre ayer en unos documentos que Carmen tenía cuando fui a visitarla, ¿ no te lo he dicho? –le dije de forma irónica—, pues sí, estuvimos visitándola. Tu madre está muy disgustada con tu comportamiento. Dijo que tenía que arreglar algo de lo que habíais destruido como fuera y en fin, la única manera de hacerlo, ya sabes cuál es.

—Mi madre no tiene potestad para vender esas tierras, Aro se hizo cargo de la empresa en su nombre, ella no tiene derecho a…

—¿No me digas?, pues ayer nos dijo que había reclamado ese derecho al estar Aro en la cárcel, alegando eso sí, que se había visto obligada a aceptar, y se lo han concedido. Ella es perfectamente capaz de vender esas tierras. Los abogados de Eleazar Denali redactaron ayer un documento de venta de las tierras en su nombre que nuestra abogada revisó ¿qué no te lo he dicho?—volví a decir de forma irónica —también nuestra abogada estuvo visitando ayer a tu madre –me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

—Mi madre nunca se enfrentaría a mi padre de esa forma—dijo de forma iracunda—. No se atrevería— volvió a repetir.

—¿No?, entonces qué es esto— dije tendiéndole a través del agujero abierto en la ventanilla una copia del documento de venta y otra de las escrituras de la propiedad a nombre de Emmett.

—No puede ser—dijo con el rostro contraído –, mi padre cuando se entere la matará.

—Primero tendrá que pillarla, primero tendrá que averiguar dónde está. Me encargó que te dijera que lamenta no quedarse para ver cómo te meten en la cárcel, pero tenía un poquito de prisa —expliqué levantándome del asiento dispuesto a marcharme—. Te veré en el juicio Tanya. Voy a declarar en él, pero contra ti.

—No podrás declarar contra mi Edward, eres mi marido y nunca tendrás el divorcio Edward, jamás —sentenció Tanya.

— Pero, ¿es que alguna vez me casé contigo Tanya?– le dije volviéndome para mirarla a la cara de nuevo—. Tanya, no se puede forzar a la gente a hacer lo que no quiere, no es legal. Por culpa de tu chantaje hay algo que olvidé firmar —le dije de forma misteriosa y nunca se me olvidará la cara que puso en ese momento–, menos mal ¿sabes?, porque como marido tuyo no podría declarar en tu contra, según la ley. Pero claro, si nunca me case…

Y dicho esto me marché de allí con la satisfacción y la sonrisa pintada en mi rostro, mientras dejaba a una muy estupefacta Tanya mirando cómo me iba con los ojos como platos y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. En unos días volvería a estar con mi Bella. Y menuda sorpresa tenía para ella.

Me subí a mi coche y volví a Forks. Había quedado con mi familia en la antigua casa de Dydime que Rose se estaba encargando de arreglar para Alice y Jasper.

Carlisle había comprado una mansión en una zona que podría decirse que técnicamente no estaba en el pueblo. Era una mansión a la que recuerdo que acudíamos de niños pues nos llamaba la atención ya que se decía que estaba embrujada. La llamábamos la casa del vampiro porque según la leyenda allí habitaba un aquelarre de vampiros sedientos de sangre. Cuentos de viejas para tener a los niños alejados de allí ¿o no? El caso es que pasaba el río cerca y en esa zona tenía mucho caudal. Esme se estaba encargando personalmente de la reforma y había mandado reconstruirla a partir de la estructura principal y verdaderamente yo pensaba que podría quedar una mansión muy bonita.

Aparqué el coche frente a la casa y entré dispuesto a darle a Rose toda la ayuda que pudiera ofrecerle desde hoy hasta que me fuera a Jacksonville con Bella. Estaba de vacaciones oficialmente. Las primeras verdaderas vacaciones que me había permitido en todos estos años. Cuando llegué y presencié semejante escena no sabía si reírme o echarme a llorar.

—Mamá, ¿qué haces en medio de la habitación sentada en esa silla? –pregunté sin poder dejar de reírme. Últimamente reír se me hacia fácil.

—Ya que no puedo hacer nada físicamente por lo menos dirijo la cuestión – dijo, aunque ya le habían quitado la escayola y el hueso había soldado, le quedaba una larga rehabilitación por delante.

—Rose no pongas eso ahí, va mejor en el otro lado. Ángela por favor tienes que limpiar eso mejor, no ves que con solo un trapo no sale. Es polvo acumulado de hace años.

—Sí, sí, Renée ya lo sabemos —dijeron las dos pacientemente entre estornudos y toses por culpa del polvo y eso que todos, niños incluidos, llevaban unas mascarillas.

—Peter, Tony, Seth —avisó mi madre…

—No nos digas nada, cuidado no rompamos nada—dijeron los tres a la vez.

—Es que podríais hacer como Gaby y Maggie, coger un trapo y limpiar algo —dijo mi madre señalando a mi niña y a su nueva amiga que estaban como unas mujercitas limpiando las cosas con un trapo y estornudando como unas locas.

—¿De dónde habéis sacado el vestuario? –pregunté divertido.

—Mejor no preguntes –dijo Rose malhumorada y enseguida adiviné de donde había venido la idea de ponerse una especie de petos verdes fosforitos iguales a los que se utilizaban para meterse en el río a pescar. ¿De dónde los habría sacado Renée?

—Se puede preguntar si me hiciste el favor de reservarme los billetes —le pegunté a mi cuñada.

—Esto…sí, no tienes más que ir al mostrador y recogerlos. Ya sabes dos horas antes —contestó Rose.

—De acuerdo.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana acondicionando la casa bajo la supervisión de mi madre que no hacía más que ladrar órdenes con el bastón en la mano. Cuando nos cansamos, decidimos dejarlo para la tarde e ir a comer un poco.

—¿A qué tanta prisa si hasta después de Navidades no la van a ocupar?— pregunté un tanto intrigado.

—Bueno…esto… verás luego llegan las fiestas, hay que salir a comprar regalos, la comida, la cena, la fiesta de la policía a la que por supuesto este año no podemos faltar.

—Siento perdérmela, pero bueno Emmett lo recogerá en mi nombre, tampoco es para tanto —dije yo un poco apenado más que por no recoger el premio, por la gente que había votado para que nos lo dieran. Si pudiera ser que Bella tuviera esos días libres…

—No, no lo es. Díselo a las madres de los niños anda –dijo Rose rodando los ojos

—No fue para tanto Rose, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho —yo había jurado proteger a la gente del pueblo y eso es lo que hice, ni más ni menos.

—No cualquiera no…solo Emmett Swan y Edward Masen —dijo Rose de nuevo.

— ¿Sabes que opino— intervino Ángela—, que aquel día te ganaste el cariño y respeto de todo el pueblo y ya puedes estar viviendo con Bella sin estar casado o como quieras, que creo que todo el mundo te defenderá.

—Que exagerada eres.

—¿De verdad que no puedes volver para la fiesta?, a lo mejor a Bella le dan permiso y podríamos pasar el fin de año aquí en vez de allí, total la bruja ahora no está para impedirlo y los dos ya tenéis una situación perfectamente legal desde esta mañana. Y el tema de los niños ya lo solucionaremos en verano, Ángela dice que no hay prisa—dijo mi madre. Toda mi familia sabía por la situación que había pasado. Yo había prometido nunca jamás ocultar nada y contar con las personas que me querían y eso es exactamente lo que había hecho, nunca jamás volvería a defraudar a mi Bella.

—Sí eso había pensado, como es después de Nochebuena… El problema es que a lo mejor tiene guardia. Ella me dijo que en estos días para olvidarse un poco de la cuestión se ponía a hacer guardias y luego celebraba en otro momento con Gaby.

—No creo que tenga guardia –dijo Rose muy convencida, muy deprisa y de forma muy sospechosa.

—Rose, ¿hay algo que me tengas que decir? —le pregunté.

—¿Yo?—dijo pegando un respingo—. No, ¿qué tendría yo que decirte? Solo que no creo que Bella se ponga a hacer guardia este año. Llámalo corazonada.

O poco conocía a esta mujer o algo estaba tramando y a juzgar por cómo la miraba mi madre, ella también estaba en el ajo. ¿Qué sería? Sumido como estaba en mis pensamientos no me fijé que el móvil me vibraba hasta que no empezó a sonar una música de la… ¿Bella y la bestia? Vaya, alguien había manipulado el móvil – pensé con una sonrisa.

—Bienvenido al maravilloso mundo de ser padre — me dijo Rose por segunda vez en esos días. Yo le respondí con una sonrisa mientras descolgaba.

—¿Si?—contesté.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno pues como veis Kate ha sido capaz de solucionar a Edward su problema ja,ja, ja. Su matrimonio, por otro lado no era legal, es un hombre libre, y en el capitulo quer viene es el reencuentro ¿que creéis que pasará?<strong>

**Se que muchas me habéis pedido que Aro y Tanya sufrieran. Bien pues deseo cumplido, es todo desde el punto de vista de bella y Edward, a excepción de tres capítulos en los que pasaré al pov Gaby y a una narración en tercera persona. Ya entenderéis porqué. El caso es que al o haber pov Aro o Tanya no se ve el momento en cuestión pero creo que os bastará con saber que sufren y mucho, Aro ha quedado bastante mal y Tanya, bueno lo que le ha pasado no es nada agradable.**

**he de pedir perdón por si en algún momento he cometido errores de tipo legal, no soy abofado y me ha costado mucho la investigación en Internet pues a vece no entendía la mitad de los terminos. Menos mal que al final conté con dos buenas amigas y lectoras. Angie Masen y Maya Cullen Masen, gracias a las dos.**

** El termino legal exacto con el cual el juez anula el matrimonio con Tanya saldrá en un capitulo posterior.**

**Gracias también por vuestros rr:**

********Sara-Cris Cullen, Ana Bella Cullen, Vailinight, saraes, Ssil, Iare, Titi Cullen, Ale Snape, PattyQ, ludgardita,carlita16 ,Paaameeelaaa ,JosWeasleyC ,Cullen Vigo ,Pam Malfoy Black ,Saha Denali ,Angie Masen, NuRySh. yolabertay ,anamart05, lizzy90, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tany cullen , yasmin-cullen ,aizen63 , codigo twilight, Areli Pattirson, marianareyna, roscidius cullen , lunatico0030, EdithCullen71283 ,yani-cullen ,Maya Cullen Masen, MarcelaMaciel ,yanu swan cullen,Tamynna ,ma pau cullen,Solchizz , nydia, Yolanda, Suiza19, alessaCullen2314, katitacullent,FresCullen, Izzy. md, yunuen, mon de cullen,beakis,********

********Bienvenidas a mon de cullen y beakis.********

********Gracias también a todas las que me habeis añadido a vuestras alertas y favoritos. estoy contentisima pues cada vez sois mas, al igual que lectoras.********

********Y, por ultimo, un agradecimiento muy, muy especial a mi beta.********


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de los personajes que salen aquí me pertenecen, su creadora es la magnífica SM. Yo solo he jugado con ellos para crear esta mi primera historia. Solo el personaje de Gaby es de mi invención. ****

**Quiero dedicar este capitulo a dos **lectoras** que en su día me pidieron una escena romántica: JosWeasleyC y Angie Masen. JosWesleyC cuando el capitulo del sillón te dije que aun no era el momento. Bueno ese momento ha llegado espero no decepcionarte. Angie Masen te imaginaste la escena de otra forma, lo siento ya tengo la historia totalmente escrita aunque tu idea es genial, la tomaré prestada para otro fic con tu permiso. De todos modos espero que te guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 21: volviendo a la vida<strong>

**Pov Edward**

Bella pronto volvería de nuevo a Forks, como mucho solo tendría que esperar hasta después de Navidades. Pero yo no me podía aguantar, así que en pocos días cogería un avión a Jacksonville y pasaría las fiestas con ella y el resto de la familia se nos uniría para fin de año.

Marco me había llamado para felicitarme por la feliz resolución de mi caso y para pedirnos a mis padres, a Emmett y a mí que declaráramos en el juicio contra Tanya, Aro y Cayo pues nuestra declaración era crucial al ser víctimas directas de su chantaje, especialmente era importante mi testimonio. En realidad yo había hecho un trato para testificar a cambio de que mi matrimonio con Bella se declarara legal y válido, después de solucionarse el embrollo en el que me había metido. Lo cierto es que esto no era más que una salida legal que el juez había adoptado para concederme mi petición, pues todo el mundo sabía de sobra que yo estaba más que dispuesto a declarar. Mis padres y Emmett, aceptaron gustosos así que de la noche a la mañana nos convertimos en los principales Testigos de Cargo y Paul y Jared se habían convertido en nuestra sombra. El peligro aún no había pasado a pesar de que Aro, Cayo y Tanya estaban entre rejas, y Marco había mandado a Forks para reforzar esa vigilancia a Quil y Colin. Embry, Brady, Jacob y Sam quedaban en Jacksonville para seguir vigilando a Bella. Yo me puse nervioso ante este hecho pues prefería mil veces estar yo desprotegido a que lo estuviera Bella y además, como policías que éramos podíamos protegernos a nosotros mismos, pero Marco con muy buen criterio me había dicho que en Forks había más gente a la que cuidar y eso incluía a mi hija, así que ante semejante realidad decidí dejarlo como estaba. Ninguno quería que la historia se repitiese y a pesar de que Emmett, mi padre y yo como policías colaborábamos en la protección de los demás, al mismo tiempo éramos testigos principales en el juicio contra Aro así que no me quedaba otra más que aceptar, pues era imprescindible la protección del FBI.

Rose no podía declarar debido a su parentesco directo con los Vulturi y eso la hacía sentirse mal porque quería enfrentar cara a cara a Aro y a Tanya por todo el daño que habían hecho, empezando por el accidente donde murieron los padres de Rose y los míos y terminando por el atentado donde su propio hijo había terminado malherido. Marco le dijo que estaba en su derecho pero que la ley era muy clara en ese sentido.

Hoy mi madre se estaba comportando de manera muy extraña y me preocupaba que estuviera enojada conmigo por irme en unas fechas tan señaladas. Pero mi mujer estaba sola y era su hija ¿no podía comprenderlo? Primero nos llamó a Rose a Emmett y a mí para invitarnos a cenar a su casa ¿invitarnos?, si mi madre nunca invitaba a cenar ni a comer, simplemente aparecíamos y ya está. Después cuando me pasé a visitarla junto a Emmett como todos los días para ver como andaba, la encontré cocinando, de pie, atención al dato, el plato favorito de Bella y la tarta de chocolate que tanto le gustaba.

—Mamá, ¿qué haces de pie?, ¿cómo es que estás cocinando eso, no dijiste que…?— le pregunté confuso.

—Hombre pues que yo sepa la comida no se hace sentada y ya sé lo que dije hijo pero Bella pronto regresará a casa y esto es un ensayo, quiero ofrecerle ese plato el día que ella vuelva – me dijo muy resuelta.

—¿Y no puedes hacerlo el día que vuelva para celebrarlo y te ahorras trabajo?, mira que con la pierna —dije preocupado.

—El día que regrese lo volveré a hacer. Esto es un ensayo. Hace cinco años que no lo hago Edward –me dijo rodando los ojos como si fuera obvio.

Me hubiera quedado satisfecho con esa explicación sino hubiera sido porque mi madre no me había mirado a la cara en ningún momento mientras me hablaba y eso solo significaba una cosa: estaba mintiendo. El comportamiento de Rose y mi padre no eran muy distintos. Mi padre no hacía más que dar vueltas por toda la comisaria ladrando órdenes a todo el que se ponía en su camino y Rose, Rose bueno, Rose sin comentarios. Se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a limpiar una casa que se suponía no iban a utilizar hasta pasadas las fiestas ¿a qué tanta prisa? Ni que decir tiene que mi hija y sobrinos si no estaban en el colegio o con Emmett y conmigo, estaban con ella en la casa vigilados muy estrechamente por Rachel.

Emily se había marchado a pasar las navidades con su marido y habíamos quedado en que, una vez estuviéramos allí, se volvería a hacer cargo de la niña. Rachel la había sustituido y se había convertido en nuestra sombra con la excusa de haberse hecho muy amiga de Rose en el colegio, Paul Jared, Quil y Embry seguían de cerca todos nuestros pasos. Pero aún así, se necesitaba alguien que temporalmente ocupara el puesto de Emily como "niñera" hasta que ésta volviera y en eso estábamos. Jacob y Sam tenían varias candidatas pero estaban siendo investigadas al milímetro.

Me fui a buscar a Rose a la casa que ocuparían Alice y Jasper a ver si podía ayudar en algo o en todo caso a ver si podía rescatar a mi hija y sobrinos. Cuando llegué estaban todos enfrascados en la limpieza de las habitaciones. Ángela y sus hijos también estaban allí.

—Edward, por fin llegas. Mira ayúdanos a mover esto que no podemos— me dijo una Rose bastante sofocada por el esfuerzo.

—Encantado señoras –dije entusiasmado de haber podido volver al grupo, a mi vida anterior, a lo que yo tenía—, de verdad que sigo sin comprender como es que corre tanta prisa.

Ángela y Rose se miraron, definitivamente aquí pasaba algo y Ángela también lo sabía ¿qué podría ser?, le preguntaría a Emmett.

—Ángela –dije cambiando de tema a otro que me interesaba mucho— ¿qué tal Gaby?, ¿progresa?

—Es una niña encantadora Edward y sus progresos son excelentes —me dijo muy orgullosa.

—Ya duerme en su cama toda la noche y sin pesadillas. De vez en cuando se despierta y me llama por el walkie pero en cuanto le digo que ahí estoy se vuelve a dormir.

—Yo no las tenía todas conmigo con eso del walkie, he de reconocer que no es un método muy ortodoxo —me confesó— pero una vez más me inclino ante la sabiduría de un padre, aunque sea novato como tú. Yo creo que más que poder hablar contigo, ella siente tu presencia a través del aparato. Sabe que estas ahí para ella. Es más una cuestión de confianza en ti que otra cosa. No sé, de alguna forma le has dejado claro que siempre podrá contar contigo —me dijo.

—Pues no sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso, aunque a veces me pega cada susto —dije contento con las noticias—. Me pongo el aparato debajo de la oreja para oírlo cuando estoy dormido y no tardar mucho en contestarle y pego cada respingo en la cama.

—Sí, se algo de eso ja, jaaaaaaa. Bueno lo importante Edward es que está mejorando y mucho.

—¿Y tus hijos?— le pregunté a Rose.

—Lo mismo, ya sabes que hemos empleado el mismo truco y mano de santo. La diferencia es que nosotros tenemos a dos hablando a la vez por el aparatito.

—Ya veréis como poco a poco se arregla todo. Por cierto ¿qué hora es?, tenemos que arreglarnos para esta noche —dijo Ángela.

—¿Vosotros también venís?—pregunté confuso. Aquí había gato encerrado y era todo muy sospechoso.

—Sí, tu madre nos ha invitado —y de nuevo se miraron, ¿qué pasaría? De pronto se me ocurrió que quisieran celebrar el hecho de que me había librado de Tanya pues de lo otro aun no sabían nada, pero ¿por qué no decírmelo?

Me llevé a Gaby para vestirla e intenté sonsacarle algo. Verdaderamente no sabía nada. Cuando llegamos a la casa, Emmett nos abrió la puerta y mi padre y Ben nos saludaron desde el salón. Las mujeres salieron de la cocina y nos saludaban pero de repente vi que mi madre, Ángela y mi cuñada se iban a la cocina a cuchichear algo. Y me quedé pensando. Primero mi madre y su actitud, luego Rose y Ángela limpiando a toda prisa una casa que iba a ser ocupada dentro de un larguísimo mes. Miré a Emmett que estaba tan alucinado como yo, definitivamente traman algo. Pero, ¿qué tramarían estas tres? Miedo me daba pensarlo, pues cada vez que estas tres se juntaban a tramar algo eran temibles y letales y eso que mi Bella no estaba, porque antes cuando vivía aquí, cuando se juntaban las cuatro…un momento, ¿cuándo se juntaban las cuatro? "_Bella seguro que no está de guardia/… Tengo una corazonada —, _recordé las palabras de Rose de esa tarde. Mi madre cocinando la comida favorita de Bella, precisamente hoy, su comportamiento extraño, la mesa puesta para ¿más gente de la que somos ahora?… una sonrisa tonta se me puso en la cara y me dirigí a la cocina. Al llegar las tres estaban hablando muy entretenidas y no me oyeron llegar. Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta sonriendo abiertamente

—¿No crees que están tardando un poco?—oí que decía Rose—. Esta chica es capaz de perderse, ya lo verás —le comentaba a las otras dos.

—¿Quién está tardando? —pregunté haciéndoles dar un respingo, y provocando que a Rose se le cayeran todos los cubiertos al suelo, que Ángela se pegara un buen porrazo en la cabeza con una puerta que estaba abierta y que mi madre pegase un grito arrojando dentro de la cazuela la cuchara con la que removía la salsa. Efectivamente iba por buen camino—. ¿Esperamos a alguien más a cenar? – pregunte inocentemente—. Supongo que es mujer y que no conoce el pueblo o es muy despistada, a juzgar por lo que hablabais —dije con una cara de inocencia tal, que si hubiera sido actor me habrían dado el Oscar

—Bueno… sí… no… bueno, verás –empezó mi madre. Nos quedamos mirando los cuatro, ellas sin saber que decirme y azoradas, y yo esperando a que me dieran la única respuesta que quería oír. Después de aguantarnos un rato la mirada, ya no tenía duda de lo que me decían sus expresiones y una enorme sonrisa se puso en mi cara, y ellas al verla se echaron a reír nerviosamente mientras se miraban entre ellas.

—Desde luego, sois las cuatro unos diablillos aterradores —les dije en broma.

—¿Cuatro? —contestaron ellas, poniendo esa cara de inocencia que ponían cuando se veían pilladas en algo.

—Sí cuatro, aunque a lo mejor habría que añadir algún diablo mas a la ecuación —dije pensando en Alice, esa sí que era un buen diablo.

—No sé a qué te refieres —dijo mi madre fingiendo sorpresa.

—Vamos mamá, ¿a quién esperamos? —pero no pudieron contestar, porque el teléfono de Rose sonó.

—¿No me irás a decir que te has perdido y no sabes cómo llegar?— preguntó Rose a quien llamaba por teléfono, un tanto enfadada y rodando los ojos al mismo tiempo.

Reí para mis adentros, esa frase me confirmaba todo, había dado en el clavo, solo Bella era capaz de perderse en el pueblo que la vio nacer. Debo reconocer que el pueblo había cambiado y crecido en estos años, pero es que mi Bella es tan despistada que se perdería en una plaza si tuviera la oportunidad.

—Bella hija —dijo Rosalie—, de verdad que por mil años que pasen tú serás siempre igual ¿verdad mi niña?, sí, si ya sé que el pueblo ha cambiado pero amiga ¡es tu pueblo, por Dios! –yo seguía apoyado en el marco de la puerta con la sonrisa en la cara y escuchando la conversación. De repente Rose volteó y se me quedó con cara de _ups, he metido la pata,_ y por el rabillo del ojo vi como mi madre se entretenía en remover una ensalada inexistente y Ángela encontraba las baldosas del suelo muy interesantes. Ya no me pude aguantar más la carcajada y comencé a reír con todas mis ganas, yéndome hacia el salón a por las llaves del volvo. Emmett me miraba confundido.

—No te muevas de ahí que ahora os voy a buscar —oí que decía Rose.

—¿Dónde vas Rose?—preguntó mi padre.

—Se ha perdido —contestó Rose desesperada. Confirmado, mi padre también estaba en el ajo.

—Vale, espera que ya sé dónde estáis, ahora mismo voy a recogeros — dijo Rosalie.

—¿Quién se ha perdido?—preguntó Emmet—, ¿a quién van a buscar?

—¿De verdad hermanito que no te has dado cuenta de que tu mujer y tu madre llevan todo el día muy extrañas?

— Bueno sí pero, como cada vez que traman algo se ponen así, pensé que… ¡Dios! —exclamó cayendo en la cuenta de repente.

—No es necesario que vayas Rose. Mi dama está en peligro y me corresponde ir a mí a rescatarla —le dije de forma muy teatral. Rose se me quedó mirando a la cara y rompió en risas.

—Menuda sorpresita ¿no?, están en la entrada del pueblo en el McDonald's.

—Voy por mi mujer —dije mientras salía corriendo por la puerta con mi niña en brazos.

—¿Qué pasa papi?, ¿a dónde vamos?—preguntó Gaby.

—Ahora lo verás.

Conduje lo más rápido que pude teniendo en cuenta que llevaba conmigo a una niña de cinco años. Justo en la puerta del McDonald's divisé un coche rojo. Aparque enfrente de ellos y al salir vi a Bella. Los dos nos quedamos mirando un momento y sin pensarlo echamos a correr el uno hacia el otro. Nos encontramos a mitad de camino y nos fundimos en el abrazo más fuerte que yo recordara jamás. Era un abrazo de alegría, de vida recobrada. Bella se separó un poco de mí, se acercó al coche, desató el cinturón de seguridad de la sillita de mi niña, cogió a Gaby en brazos y los tres nos volvimos a fundir en un abrazo. Yo le daba besos por todos los lados que buenamente podía, la cara, los labios, la frente, el pelo, pero sobre todo los labios. Mi cuerpo reaccionó del mismo modo que lo había hecho en Jacksonville y de repente notaba mis pantalones un poco más estrechos de lo habitual. En un momento determinado, Alice cogió a la niña para saludarla y yo aproveché para estrecharla más contra mi cuerpo y profundizar un beso que había empezado. Ella enrolló sus manos en mi cuello alzándose un poco para besarme mejor, cosa que aproveché y sin romper el beso la cogí por las nalgas y la alcé más arriba obligándola a rodear mi cuerpo con sus piernas. Estuvimos así un buen rato, besándonos, nuestras lenguas danzaban en un baile rítmico, exquisito, se peleaban por ganar, no me quedó ni un solo recoveco de su boca por recorrer, el aire nos faltaba pero eso no parecía importarnos, hasta que unas manitas nos tocaron mientras Gaby se reía divertida.

—Tía Alice dice que como sigáis así, os vais a ahogar –dijo mi niña riéndose.

—Vamos a casa mi amor —le dije aun con ella en mis brazos. Bella se bajó de mi cuerpo y cogió a Gaby y empezó también a besarla por todos los sitios, besos a los que la niña respondía gustosa, era precioso ver este reencuentro madre e hija. Yo aproveché para saludar a Alice y Jasper.

—Gracias por salvar a mi hija –le dije a Alice de nuevo, mientras le daba un gran abrazo. Ya se lo había agradecido en Jacksonville pero estaba aun muy aturdida y me pareció correcto volver a hacerlo ahora.

—Todo fue un placer —respondió —. Considero a Gaby como de mi familia, ya lo sabes. Para mis sois mis hermanos y ella mi sobrina.

—Gracias por incluirme en la ecuación –dije agradecido de verdad.

—Me parece que te lo has ganado a pulso –añadió ella sonriendo de forma abierta.

—Te seguimos con el coche —dijo Jasper–, por fin alguien que sabe cómo llegar —dijo con un teatral suspiro mirando a Bella con coña. Bella, que tenía aún cogida a mi hija en sus brazos le sacó la lengua, me volví riéndome como un tonto y rodeé el cuerpo de mi esposa con los míos y las encaminé al coche.

—Que sorpresa y que alegría me has dado —dije cogiéndola de nuevo en mis brazos, una vez hubo puesto a Gaby en su silla, y besándola otra vez.

—Esa era la idea. Y ahora, ¿me llevas a mi casa?

—Será un placer –le contesté con esa sonrisa torcida que sabía que tanto le gustaba.

—Espera mis maletas.

—Aquí están —dijo Jasper—, y ahora sí, te seguimos que será la única forma de llegar –agregó mirando a Bella con guasa.

—De verdad que cuando no es Jacob eres tú —dijo Bella resignada entrando en mi volvo.

—Jasper, la voy a llevar primero a nuestra casa. Pero cuando pare no hay perdida, la casa de mis padres es justo la de al lado, la que tiene la verja pintada de amarillo. Mi madre dice que el amarillo le recuerda al calor que en Forks no hace —dije rodando los ojos y entrando a mi vez al coche—. Cuando paremos quedaros con Gaby, mientras yo llevo a Bella a casa ¿ok?—tenía una sorpresa que darle y quería dársela a ella sola. De repente observé que Bella estaba muy callada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Todavía lo tienes —me dijo emocionada.

—Bueno, este es otro modelo más moderno, el otro simplemente dijo adiós. Pero por nostalgia cogí el mismo color y la misma marca. Pasamos muchas cosas en aquel coche ¿recuerdas?—ella asintió con la cabeza—. De todas formas cuando te llegue el Aston Martin me lo tienes que dejar—dije guasón y ella volvió a decirme que sí con la cabeza—vamos primero a casa mi amor. Estoy deseando enseñártela y tengo una sorpresa para ti —le dije con una sonrisa en mi cara tan grande como todo el mapa estadounidense enterito.

—Y yo deseando verla.

—Es tan bonita mamá, seguro que te encanta —dijo mi niña

—Teniendo en cuenta el amor con que se ha hecho, seguro que me encanta –contestó mirándome a los ojos con esa mirada que tanto había echado de menos.

—Edward que pasa con…ya sabes…Kate no ha querido decirme nada.

—Eso forma parte de la sorpresa, mi amor.

Arranqué el coche y con mi mano derecha cogiendo la suya me encaminé a lo que desde ahora mismo sería nuestro hogar. No podía evitar mirarla, estaba tan feliz y a ella se le veía igual. Llegamos a la casa. Le indiqué a Jasper con la mano cual era la de mis padres y dejé a Gaby con ellos no sin antes explicarle que necesitaba un momento a solas con su madre. Abrí con el mando la verja de acceso al garaje y una vez aparcados nos dirigimos dentro de la casa.

—¿Qué te parece? –le pregunté ansioso mientras veía como inspeccionaba toda la cocina—, si hay algo que no te gusta… a lo mejor acostumbrada a esa tan enorme que tenias en Jacksonville

—Es perfecta – me cortó—, me encanta y está decorada maravillosamente. ¿Renée te ayudó o lo hiciste tú?

—Bueno, no quería que nadie entrara antes que tú pero ya sabes que a mí la decoración…, Renée y Rose me echaron una manita…—confesé.

—Pues es maravillosa Edward. Ya veo que me prestabas atención cuando te describía mi cocina perfecta –me dijo haciendo que las lágrimas salieran a mis ojos. Por supuesto que había escuchado todas y cada una de las palabras y eso se reflejaba en cada rincón de la casa.

—Y no solo me escuchaste con la cocina mi amor, también es mi salón perfecto, mi despacho y biblioteca perfectas y mi sala de juegos perfecta —me dijo una vez hubo visto esas tres partes de la casa. Ahora estábamos yendo hacia las habitaciones y yo cada vez estaba más nervioso porque viera nuestra habitación. La verdad es que me había esmerado muchísimo, era en donde había puesto más amor y más dedicación. Pero primero fuimos a que viera la habitación de Gaby.

—Vaya —exclamó mi Bella—, ya veo que ha conseguido que su padre le compre la famosa cama de la Bella Durmiente —dijo admirando la enorme cama que le había comprado—. Me gusta mucho, es preciosa, ¿ya duerme sin pesadillas?

—Ya consigue dormir sola la mayor parte de la noche y cuando se despierta y tiene miedo, coge esto – dije enseñándola el Walki— llama a su papá y hablamos un rato y luego se vuelve a dormir —Bella me miró enarcando las cejas.

—Fue idea mía pero Ángela dice que le ha ido bien —expliqué orgulloso—. ¿Vamos a que te enseñe nuestra habitación?—le pregunté deseando mostrársela

—Por supuesto— dijo cogiéndome de la cintura.

Y de esta manera nos encaminamos hasta nuestra habitación. Cuando entró en ella, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y literalmente se quedo muda de la impresión. Pasaron unos largos segundos, o quizás fueron minutos, viendo y observando toda la estancia. La enorme cama King Size, con su cobertor dorado. El tocador con sus mesillas de noche a juego con la cama que entre mi madre y yo habíamos escogido, el enorme espejo, el reproductor de música, el vestidor…las fotos enmarcadas que había en la repisa de la enorme chimenea, los cuadros de la pared que no eran más que fotos ampliadas de nuestra boda, del nacimiento de Gaby… y uno muy especial que alguien había pintado para nosotros.

—Edward es…es…—se la veía que casi no podía hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Me acerqué a ella intentado tranquilizarla— ¿te gusta? – le pregunté besándola en el cuello y subiendo hasta el lóbulo de la oreja—, la cama está esperando a que esta noche la estrenemos —le dije de forma muy seductora al oído. De repente se volvió me echó los brazos al cuello y comenzó a sollozar en mi hombro.

—Es maravillosa, Edward, no tengo palabras, es… es todo lo que había soñado. Y yo que pensé que te aburría cuando te hablaba de estas cosas. Nunca pude haber imaginado… gracias —dijo besándome castamente en los labios.

—Espera que aún no has visto el baño —le dije empujándola hacia el enorme cuarto de baño donde había hecho instalar un jacuzzi con todas sus comodidades. Al lado una enorme y cómoda ducha, no había que olvidar que allí protagonizaríamos algunos momentos…

—Edward —chilló Bella— es maravilloso. No… no tengo palabras, gracias, mil veces gracias. Gracias por quererme, gracias por todo Edward. ¿Has hecho todo esto estando con la bruja?

—Venía aquí cada vez que quería estar un rato a solas, era mi refugio, mi sitio especial donde solo existíamos tú y yo —le dije con la verdad en la mirada.

—Pues ahora será nuestro hogar, nuestro sitio especial, para los tres.

—¿Y para lo que pueda venir no?– pregunté inocentemente—. Yo ya tengo mi princesa pero tú querías un Edward en miniatura ¿recuerdas?— le dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Y aún lo sigo queriendo, sobre todo si es tuyo y se parece a ti —me dijo dándome otro beso—. Si quieres empezamos a intentarlo desde ya.

—Estaré encantado mi amor—dije radiante de alegría—. Nada me haría más feliz que otro hijo contigo y mil más si vinieran así que no se hable más. ¿Amor?—pregunté—, ¿te gustaría cambiarte de ropa y refrescarte un poco?

—Pues la verdad es que sí. No tardaré mucho.

—Te ayudaría, pero tenemos que acudir a una cena. Pero esta noche no te escapas —añadí en su oído mientras dejaba caer mi aliento en él. Ella se estremeció y mi cuerpo parecía que tenía fuegos artificiales dentro.

Mientras se duchaba bajé a por las maletas que habíamos dejado en el coche y antes de subir, cogí aquel CD donde estaba grabada la nana que en su día compuse para ella. Subí de nuevo a la habitación, metí el CD en el reproductor y esperé…Al cabo de unos segundos, apareció envuelta en mi albornoz, tal y como esperaba. Encendí el reproductor y la música comenzó a sonar.

—Bella antes que nada— dije un con una mezcla de duda y ansiedad—, quisiera volver a darte una cosa—dije dirigiéndome al ya más que famoso cajón y cogiendo el cofre del que saqué una caja forrada de terciopelo negro. Lo abrí delante de ella, allí descansaba, junto con las alianzas, el anillo de mi madre, el que yo le regalé el día de la graduación y que luego me devolvió.

—Bella, el juez ha anulado mi matrimonio con Tanya, ha admitido la alegación de Enajenación Mental Transitoria por lo que he quedado libre del delito de bigamia y ha declarado el nuestro totalmente legal a cambio de que testifique contra los Vulturi en el juicio. Los documentos definitivos todavía no los tengo, se los van a enviar a Kate pero soy libre, estamos legalmente casados y esto te pertenece –le dije con el corazón encogido por la angustia–. Siempre fue tuyo ¿quieres por favor volvértelo a poner?

—Será un placer –me contestó y mi corazón se hinchó de alegría.

—¿Me lo quieres poner tú?—me pidió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cogí su alianza y me arrodillé ante ella.

—Isabella Marie Swan, ¿quieres volver a casarte conmigo para poder amarte y respetarte como te mereces toda la vida hasta que la muerte nos separé e incluso más allá de ésta y para, en la medida de mis posibilidades, reparar con mi amor el daño que te hice y subsanar todos los errores que cometí?

—Sí quiero –me dijo mientras deslizaba de nuevo el anillo por su dedo. Ella tomó el otro anillo, el que me correspondía a mí, me miró con una expresión cargada de amor, hizo que me pusiera en pie y repitió mis palabras…

—Edward Anthony Masen, ¿quieres volver a casarte conmigo para poder amarte y respetarte tal y como tú te mereces hasta que la muerte nos separé e incluso más allá de ésta y poder así dejar que repares con tu amor todo el daño que me hiciste y los errores que cometiste y, por supuesto, poder hacer yo lo mismo?

—Claro que quiero, lo estoy deseando –le dije mientras ella deslizaba de nuevo la alianza por mis manos. La acerqué más a mi cuerpo para poder besarla. Luego tomé el anillo y antes de ponérselo en el dedo correspondiente me puse de rodillas de nuevo ante ella. Bella me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras la música seguía sonando.

— Bella, me gustaría volver a renovar nuestros votos matrimoniales en una iglesia, delante de un sacerdote, de la familia y de todo vecino del pueblo que quiera venir. Quiero proclamar de nuevo a los cuatro vientos que eres mía y que yo soy tuyo, y esta vez para siempre.

—Mi respuesta es sí, yo también quiero renovar los votos delante de todo el mundo y proclamar que te quiero.

Le deslicé el anillo en su dedo, me levanté del suelo, la tomé en mis brazos y la besé. La besé como si esa fuera la última noche que íbamos a pasar juntos, la besé con una desesperación que jamás pensé que pudiera llegar a sentir, con un amor infinito, la cogí entre mis brazos y la llevé a la cama, me deshice del molesto albornoz y como dos locos enamorados consumamos de nuevo nuestro amor.

Me separé a regañadientes de ella, pero teníamos que acudir a una cena y Bella tenía que cambiarse. La esperé en la sala de juegos entretenido con un videojuego al que llevábamos unos días jugando Gaby y yo. Pasados unos minutos apareció por la puerta preciosa, totalmente preciosa. Se había puesto una blusa roja que resaltaba más esos hermosos senos que eran mi perdición. La blusa era muy sencilla pero tenía un montón de botones que instintivamente deseé desabrochar en ese mismo instante. Llevaba también una falda negra muy estrecha por encima de la rodilla que resaltaba sus maravillosas piernas. Le puse el abrigo antes que mis primitivos y por demasiado tiempo dormidos instintos siguieran haciendo estragos en mi entrepierna, y salimos de la casa tras haber cerrado la puerta.

Nos encaminamos hacia la casa de Renée y Charlie por un camino interior que conectaba las dos y que se había construido dada la enorme amistad existente entre los Masen y los Swan. De ahí que fueran mis tutores legales y por eso pudieran adoptarme sin problemas. Cuando llegamos a la casa, una alegre Rose seguida de una no menos alegre Ángela, rodearon a Bella entre sus brazos. Mientras los demás esperaban para saludarla.

— ¿Qué tal estás hermanita? –dijo un Emmett que no salía aún de la sorpresa.

—Muy bien —contestó Bella—. Ya ves que he traído refuerzos –dijo irónicamente mirando a Alice y Jasper.

—Ya sabes que yo siempre detrás de ti, como hermanas siamesas tal y como afirma mi padre —contestó Alice siguiendo la broma.

—Lo que pasa Alice, es que si te quedas sola en Jacksonville, ¿a quién vas a enredar para una de tus interminables tardes de compras?—preguntó Bella alzando una ceja —además, tus padres también se vienen para acá ¿no?

—Bueno, aquí tampoco escaparás hermana —dijo Rosalie—, en Port Ángeles ya hay varios centros comerciales y si no está Seattle.

Bella gimió y Rosalie y Alice se echaron a reír, junto con mi madre y Ángela.

—Hola Bella —dijo Ben saludándola–, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte por aquí y verte con este de nuevo –dijo refiriéndose a mí—. Parecía un ánima del purgatorio que se hubiera perdido en Forks —y todos reímos de nuevo.

—¿Y Jacob?, ¿no decíais que venía también con vosotras?—preguntó mi madre.

—Le esperamos después de las navidades con Nessie.

—¿Nessie? —dijeron mi madre, mi padre y Rose a la vez.

—Sí — dijo Bella resignada—, ha pasado igual que con Gaby ya nos lo pegó.

Con la excusa de que le quería enseñar a Alice su antigua habitación las cuatro mujeres subieron escaleras arriba mientras mi madre daba, con nuestra ayuda, los últimos retoques a la cena. Rose, Ángela y Alice bajaron solas y yo supuse que Bella necesitaría un rato a solas en esa habitación llena de recuerdos. Pero ante una señal de Rose, subí para compartir ese momento con ella. Cuando llegué estaba sentada en la cama mirando al vacío. Me senté detrás de ella y la rodeé con mis brazos dándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras en silencio recordábamos el pasado. Nuestras guerras de almohadas, mis escapadas nocturnas para meterme en su cama, las huidas por la ventana para ir a nadar a la piscina a altas horas de la noche, las horas interminables estudiando o escuchando música, las bromas que Emmett le gastaba debido a su manía de no guardar nunca los CDs en la caja que les correspondía cosa que nos volvía locos a todos, la noche en que estuvimos mirando las joyas de mi madre después de que Renée me dio ese joyero al cumplir los dieciocho…

Al cabo de un rato bajamos con nuestras manos entrelazadas y todos nos pusimos a cenar. La cena transcurrió como todas las cenas en casa de los Swan, con bromas, risas y chistes a los que contribuían Ángela y Ben además de Jasper y Alice que parecían muy a gusto con nosotros. Yo, en lo único que pensaba, es que esa cena acabara cuanto antes para poder tenerla en nuestra cama debajo de mí. Volviendo a recuperar mi vida, nuestra vida…su amor.

Habíamos decidido por el camino que les daríamos las nuevas noticias a los postres pero mi madre, nada más entrar reparó en la alianza que Bella volvía a llevar en su mano. Ante su mirada interrogante le dije que tuviera paciencia que a los postres se enteraría

—Pero yo soy la madre —se quejó – tengo derecho a saberlo antes.

—Pues en este caso lo sabrás con todos los demás, créeme mamá, espera y te gustará más la noticia –le dije intentando persuadirla.

Y puedo decir que funcionó, no del todo, pero funcionó. Aunque estuvo toda la noche echando miraditas y lanzando indirectas, tanto es así que Rose, Ángela y Alice se percataron del asunto y decidieron llamar a Bella a la cocina. Cuando salió de allí, Bella llevaba una sonrisa triunfante y ellas cara de resignación.

Por fin, llegaron los postres y con ello el momento…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno pues parece que ya todo vuelve a su lugar ¿o no? Ya han tenido su reencuentro y en el capi siguiente habrá más, pasión, amor y un regalo inesperado para Rose ¿que será?.<strong>

**Espero que el momento romántico os haya gustado a todas, en serio no quiero decepcionar y os aseguro que habrá más. la verdad es que este capitulo seguía con parte del siguiente, pero vi que este era larguísimo y el siguiente muy corto así que decidí dar algunos retoques ja,ja,ja.**

**Gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo y por vuestros rr: **

**********Sara-Cris Cullen, Ana Bella Cullen, Vailinight, saraes, Ssil, Iare, Titi Cullen, Ale Snape, PattyQ, ludgardita,carlita16 ,Paaameeelaaa ,JosWeasleyC ,Cullen Vigo ,Pam Malfoy Black ,Saha Denali ,Angie Masen, NuRySh. yolabertay ,anamart05, lizzy90, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tany cullen , yasmin-cullen ,aizen63 , codigo twilight, Areli Pattirson, marianareyna, roscidius cullen , lunatico0030, EdithCullen71283 ,yani-cullen ,Maya Cullen Masen, MarcelaMaciel ,yanu swan cullen,Tamynna ,ma pau cullen,Solchizz , nydia, Yolanda, Suiza19, alessaCullen2314, katitacullent,FresCullen, Izzy. md, yunuen, mon de cullen,beakis.**********

**Beakis y Nydia, no puedo responder a vuestros rr porque tenéis desactivada la opción así que desde aquí o digo que gracias por ellos.**

**Y por supuesto muchas gracias a mi beta sin cuya ayuda estaría totalmente perdida.**

**Y gracias también a toda las que me habéis añadido a alertas y favoritos.**


	23. Chapter 23

****DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que salen aquí me pertenecen, su creadora es la magnífica SM. Yo solo he jugado con ellos para crear esta mi primera historia. Solo el personaje de Gaby es de mi invención. ****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 22: Redención<strong>

**Pov Edward**

—A ver familia— dije llamando su atención, todos callaron y me miraron.

—Bueno huelga deciros que Bella y yo estamos juntos de nuevo porque es más que obvio, pero si queríamos deciros que seguimos oficialmente casados —había evitado dar este detalle a la familia para que fuera una sorpresa para todos.

—Eso es sencillamente estupendo—, exclamaron un montón de voces a la vez, pero yo las callé de nuevo.

—Como todos ya sabéis –dije mirando a mi padre el cual me había echado una pequeña bronca cuando se lo conté —no firmé ni entregué los papeles del divorcio incurriendo inconscientemente en un delito de bigamia. Sí papá —silencié sabiendo lo que me iba decir—, sé que podía haber terminado en la cárcel, pero Bella tiene muy buenos amigos como también sabéis, y me enorgullece saber que son también amigos míos. Gracias a la ayuda de Kate, de mis amigos y sus testimonios a mí favor, la declaración de Ángela y la intervención de ese juez amigo de Marco, todo quedo solucionado, he quedado absuelto del delito de Bigamia, el matrimonio con Tanya es ilegal desde el momento en que fui coaccionado mediante chantaje para celebrarlo, obligándome con ello a separarme de la mujer que realmente amaba, así que el juez lo ha invalidado, es como si nunca hubiera existido, el único que tiene valor es el mío con Bella, el Juez lo ha declarado válido y legal a cambio de mi declaración en el juicio.

—Un momento—dijo Charlie, rompiendo la alegría general—, en qué estado ha firmado el juez todo esto.

—En el estado de Washington papá, —le contesté —pero el juez me ha dicho que su resolución será válida en cualquier estado de la Unión.

Mientras mi padre y Emmet respiraban aliviados, todo el mundo gritó emocionado. Pero antes de que se desmandaran y no me dejaran terminar, les silencié otra vez.

—Esperad, hay más —les dije—, veréis he pedido a mi esposa que renovemos los votos matrimoniales en la misma iglesia, con toda la familia, los amigos y cualquier vecino de Forks que quiera asistir y ella me dijo que sí, así que familia, Bella y yo renovaremos nuestros votos matrimoniales.

En unos segundos nos vimos envueltos en besos, abrazos, felicitaciones, por parte de toda la familia. Mi hija, sobrinos y los hijos de Ángela y Ben nos miraban intrigados, hasta que claro, vino la pregunta obvia.

—¿Por qué estáis todos tan contentos? – preguntó un quinteto perfectamente coordinado.

—Hija ven aquí –la llamé cogiéndola en brazos y sentándola en el borde de la mesa—, verás, ¿te acuerdas que preguntaste si me volvería a casar con tu madre?

—Síiii –chilló ella emocionada— ¿os vais a volver a casar?

—No exactamente, hay unos papeles que dicen que estamos casados y que no hace falta, pero aun así queremos ir a una iglesia y hacer como si nos casáramos otra vez, ¿te parece? –le pregunté—. Sabes en esas ceremonias siempre hay una niña que lleva los anillos ¿querrías ser tú?

—Siiiiiiiiii — chilló de nuevo, realmente emocionada y dando saltos por toda la habitación.

—¡Lo sabía… lo sabía! –chilló de repente una muy histérica Alice compitiendo con mi hija en su danza de saltos, mientras el resto de la familia se dedicaba a felicitarnos de nuevo–, lo sabía desde que has entrado y he visto el anillo de nuevo en tu dedo –cosa que fue corroborada por mi madre y por Rose—. Felicidades amiga, no sabes cuánto me alegro. ¿Habéis decidido ya la fecha de la boda?

—Bueno…pues…—dije dubitativo mirando a Bella.

—¿Para cuando piensas que se celebrará el juicio?

—Supongo que para principios de año, no sé marzo, abril como mucho, Aro sigue grave, se está recuperando pero aún no está fuera de peligro, si se salva, habrá que esperar a que pueda presentarse.

—¿Qué te parece entonces el 20 junio si todo marcha bien?

—Pues que no me podías hacer un mejor regalo de cumpleaños –dije mirándola con los ojos empañados con lágrimas de felicidad.

—Pues el 20 de junio entonces.

—Eso es muy poco tiempo –volvió a chillar Alice de nuevo–. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, el vestido lo primero, encargar las invitaciones, contratar la iglesia, el catering, los vestidos de las damas de honor, las flores…

—¡Alice para! –gritaron a la vez Bella y Jasper. Y como si de un robot al cual hubieran desconectado se tratase, Alice se quedó completamente quieta mirando a mi Bella y a su marido con una cara rara…

—Vale, vale —dijo por fin –ya me he puesto hiperactiva pero es que hay tantas cosas que hacer y es tan poco tiempo que…

—Alice… –volvieron a repetir Jasper y Bella.

—Bueno, bueno ya paro. Pero luego cuando tengamos que ir corriendo ya os lo diré yo. Porque a ver, tenemos que ver el vestido eso lo primero y…

—Nada Bella, que no tiene arreglo—dijo Jasper dando un suspiro. Y Todo el mundo empezó a reír y rodó los ojos ante la hiperactividad de esta mujer.

—Si queréis vamos al salón a tomar el café —dijo mi madre.

—Me parece bien –contestó Bella que ya se había instalado en mis piernas con la consiguiente broma de Emmett—, pero antes Rose —dijo dirigiéndose a mi cuñada — tengo un regalo para ti –anunció levantándose a coger su bolso.

Y dicho esto entrego a Rose un sobre muy parecido al que Carmen nos había entregado con los documentos de las tierras de Emmett. Rose se la quedo mirando confundida y miró al sobre como si fuera una carta bomba.

—Ábrelo— dijo mi Bella riéndose—, no te va a comer. Es un regalo mío y también de Marco, él lo encontró.

Rose abrió el sobre más confusa todavía y después de unos segundos de mirar lo que había dentro, se abalanzó sobre nosotros, pues Bella volvía a estar sobre mi regazo, y abrazó a Bella llorando de alegría. Todos estábamos confundidos, bueno yo estaba confundido y ahogado porque el peso de las dos sobre mí, en fin era mucho peso y me estaban asfixiando. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Emmett arrebataba a Rose el papel que tanta ilusión le había hecho.

—¡Bella, hermanita! –exclamó Emmett con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando vio lo que eran esos papeles. A ver si los demás nos enterábamos también. Tal era la que se había formado que hasta los niños se habían acercado.

—¿Cómo has conseguido esto? – preguntó Emmett y el papel le fue arrebatado de las manos por mi impaciente madre. Mi padre se puso a leer el contenido por encima de su hombro y yo enjaulado como seguía no me enteraba de nada.

—Más bien ha sido Marco el que lo vio. Corín Denali, que al igual que su padre estaba harta de los tejemanejes de Aro y Cayo, nos ha puesto objeción a que el FBI revisara las transacciones de su empresa con las de Aro. Eleazar, su padre, también va a ser investigado pues se sospecha que los negocios que se traía con los hermanitos no eran muy legales, y si colabora saldrá bastante bien librado. Parece ser que Aro obligaba a Eleazar a colaborar con él debido a Carmen. Y no me digas cómo, pero de repente apareció entre las cosas que Aro traspasó a Empresas Denali y Corín no ha puesto inconveniente en vendérmela. Marco me ha dicho que ni queramos saber para que la utilizaban así que me imagino que necesitara bastante reforma —explicó Bella.

—¿Se puede saber de qué habláis? — pregunté una vez que había conseguido incorporarme un poco pues Rose y Bella seguían abrazadas y yo no pensaba apartarme de Bella así muriera en el acto por aplastamiento.

—Es la casa de los padres de Rose —tuvo a bien informarme Bella—, donde Rose paso los primeros años de su infancia.

—Los únicos felices hermanita —aseguró Rose con una mirada nostálgica—, Dios Bella te ha debido costar mucho dinero —se quejó— y ya nos habías dado para recuperar nuestra casa. No…no me lo merezco.

—Pues yo creo que sí te lo mereces Rose, es mi forma de agradecerte el que estuvieras siempre ahí, siempre siendo mi amiga y mi hermana, pasase lo que pasase y luchando contra quién tuvieras que luchar, sin importarte las consecuencias. La vida te ha hecho pasar por una dura prueba Rose, por culpa mía, y menos mal que solo quedó en eso Rose en una prueba que has superado y con la nota muy alta. Por todo eso, gracias. Rose tu sabes mejor que nadie que puedo permitírmelo. Es tuya de nuevo, tu herencia, haz con ella lo que quieras —dijo mi Bella, Rosalie tenía lágrimas en los ojos, mientras yo bajaba la cara bastante avergonzado porque era verdad, Rose fue la única que se mantuvo firme y le plantó cara a esa zorra cuando los demás estábamos doblegados, la única que me decía las verdades a la cara y me ponía en mi sitio.

—Pues ya que hablamos del tema –apostilló Emmet—no sé cómo pero tengo que ir devolviéndote como pueda el dinero que me has dejado, te has debido de arruinar hermana y eso no lo puedo permitir.

—Ni se te ocurra—dijo Bella indignada—, eso fue un regalo y lo de Rose también. Ni se te ocurra Emmet Cullen devolverme nada de dinero porque te juro que… Mira, se me ocurre algo si te vas a sentir mejor, abre una cuenta a nombre de tus hijos y ves metiendo allí lo que se supone me debes a mí y digo se supone porque no me debes nada —terminó de decir muy digna.

—Pero Bella —siguió Emmet tercamente—deben ser todos tus ahorros, es imposible que hayas pagado todo esto sin quedarte sin ningún remanente para ti, te has debido arruinar. Si no me lo coges, lo que hago es abrir una cuenta para tu hija.

—Emmet no me hagas presumir de persona adinerada porque no va conmigo —dijo Bella —solo cógelo. Tómalo como un regalo y cállate. Gaby está bien, no necesita nada. Tengo todavía dinero. Pero déjame decirte una cosa Emmet Cullen —advirtió en el mismo tono que empleaba mi madre para zanjar una cuestión—aunque me hubiera quedado en la más completa y absoluta ruina lo hubiera hecho igual, eso que te quede bien clarito y tampoco querría que me lo devolvieras. El dinero es eso dinero, lo importante son las personas.

—Amén a eso —dijo Rose —y como yo sé de lo que hablas te lo acepto todo. Gracias de nuevo, Bella —dijo levantándose de donde estaba, gracias a Dios porque yo ya empezaba a no sentir mis piernas.

—Pues parece que eso de ser médico se paga muy bien –dijo Emmett volviendo a su modo bromista—, ¿o es que te has dedicado a atracar bancos en estos años y no nos hemos enterado?, ¿no te habrá entrado complejo de Bonnie y te habrán declarado Enemigo Público en algún sitio verdad?, mira que por aquí hay mucha poli suelta.

—Emmet, ¿conoces la Corporación Plat? —preguntó Bella.

—Cascaras y quien no –contestó Emmet.

—Pues Esme, la madre de Alice, es la dueña junto a su padre. Ella me aconsejó unas buenas inversiones que tuvieron éxito y además soy una de las dueñas y accionista de la revista _Quiérete un poco más_ ¿te suena?— pregunto con ironía.

—Si es una revista de esas de mujeres que… ¿Rose no es esa la que compráis mamá y tú?—preguntó despistado como siempre

—La misma, pero no la compramos hijo —contestó mi madre orgullosa—Bella nos la manda gratis todos los meses.

—¿Y tú eres la dueña?–volvió a decir Emmet—¿qué más ases tienes escondidos en la manga hermana?, ¿no serás también la dueña de Mac Donald' s y yo pagando por las hamburguesas todos los días? –dijo tan serio que acabó provocando una carcajada general. La verdad es que al ir a por el dinero que necesité para comprar la casa de Emmett, no pude evitar ver el saldo que en esa cuenta había y quedé realmente asustado pero orgulloso al mismo tiempo de todo lo que mi Bella había conseguido y de lo sencilla y buena que seguía siendo. Dicen que el dinero cambia a las personas, pero a mi Bella la había cambiado para ser mejor aún.

—No Emmet—dijo mi Bella riéndose aún y haciendo un movimiento con el cuerpo al reírse que hizo muchos estragos en mi entrepierna. A ver si nos podemos ir pronto y Gaby se duerme deprisa, pensé para mí.

—Bueno –dijeron Alice y Jasper haciendo realidad mí deseo—, es hora de que nos marchemos. El viaje ha sido largo y estamos cansados.

—Además –agregó Jasper—, Alice aún no está recuperada del todo y… se calló de repente al ver la mirada envenenada que le estaba echando su esposa.

—Sí, será mejor que nos vallamos – dijo si dejar de mirarle con las cejas levantadas —a descansar, el viaje ha sido largo.

—Nosotros también nos vamos a ir, Edward— dijo mi amor. ¡Al fin ¡ grité yo en mi mente —estoy cansada. Y me gustaría estrenar ese Jacuzzi —me dijo al oído muy sensualmente y el pantalón de repente encogió tres tallas.

—Sí, mi amor, vámonos que Gaby estará cansada —dije levantándome deprisa pero cubriendo el cuerpo con el de ella para que no se viera mi problema. Gaby vino y me pidió que la cogiera en brazos. Mira, una buena manera de ocultarlo también.

— Bella –dijo Rosalie al despedirse de ella —mañana quiero hablar contigo, se me ha ocurrido una idea. He pensado que podríamos arreglar la casa y convertirla en un centro de reeducación para jóvenes que padecen trastornos alimenticios como anorexia y bulimia, bueno y no tan jóvenes. Sabes que siempre he admirado tu labor en esa revista y en todas las organizaciones benéficas en las que estás metida para luchar contra esto y me gustaría aportar mi granito de arena.

—Me parece perfecto Rose, es una gran idea.

—Pues mañana hablamos –dijo Rose.

—Cuenta con mi apoyo –dijo Ángela–, supongo que necesitarán ayuda psicológica ¿verdad?

—Y con el nuestro –dijeron Alice y Jasper a la vez –y supongo que Esme y Dydime también querrán aportar. Desde luego Esme se encargará personalmente de la reforma de la casa, eso no te quepa la menor duda, ya sabes como es.

—Pues yo no me voy a quedar fuera –dijo mi madre-. Después de todo serán casi todas adolescentes, alguien tendrá que ponerlas firmes ¿no?.

Después de despedirnos de todos, Bella y yo con Gaby en mis brazos medio dormida, nos encaminamos hacia nuestra casa. Qué bien sonaba eso. Rose y Emmett iban a acercar a Jasper y Alice hasta su nuevo hogar, pues no sabían exactamente donde estaba. Yo por mi parte con mi niña en uno de mis brazos, su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y con el otro abrazando a Bella mientras caminábamos por el pasillo que llevaba a casa, sentía que tenía el mundo en mis manos. No necesitaba nada mas, lo demás podía irse a la porra yo así ya era feliz.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, llevamos directamente a Gaby a su habitación, con mucho cuidado de no despertarla le pusimos el pijama y la metimos en la cama.

Salimos de allí entornando un poco la puerta y ya no me pude aguantar más. La cogí en brazos y la cargué estilo novia en dirección a nuestra habitación. Cuando llegué la deposité directamente sobre la cama y me tumbé encima de ella.

—¿Pero no íbamos a estrenar el Jacuzzi? –preguntó Bella mientras empezaba a bajar su mano desde mi pecho hasta mi cintura y tirando de mi camiseta, me la sacó de un tirón.

—Cambio de planes –le dije yo empezando a desabrocharle la blusa. Llevaba una blusa roja muy bonita con muchos botones. Esto estaba bien para jugar un poquito, verás como la iba a poner. Empecé a desabrocharle un botón muy lentamente, y cuando lo conseguí le di un beso en los labios y luego descendí por su barbilla, hasta el cuello y de allí a la parte que había dejado desnuda el botón desabrochado. Pero estaba claro que Bella tenia las mismas ganas que yo porque ni corta ni perezosa bajó su mano hacia mi ya muy abultada erección y a través de la tela del vaquero, la abarcó con sus manos mientras la apretaba y frotaba para después arquearse de forma que fuera su centro el que se frotara contra mí. Era una lucha de poderes para ver quien ponía más al límite a quien y estaba decidido a ganar. Me separé un poco de ella y con la lengua empecé a chupar por la parte de la blusa donde estaba el segundo botón, intentando cogerlo con mi boca. Llevé mi mano al mencionado botón y lo desabroché mientras volvía a recorrer el mismo camino anterior, boca, cuello y piel al descubierto. Ella con sus manos apretaba y masajeaba mi pene por encima de los pantalones y se arqueaba intentado entrar en contacto con esa parte de mi cuerpo, pero yo no me dejaba, así que optó por desabrochar la cremallera de los pantalones. Ante ese gesto me tensé, pues sabía lo que venía a continuación y efectivamente me bajó los pantalones y metió su mano por dentro de mí bóxer y empezó a acariciar mi pene. Lo acariciaba lentamente, igual de lento que yo le desabrochaba la blusa. Porque eso sí yo no había dejado de desabrocharle botón por botón y besando cada trozo de piel que quedaba expuesta. Ella empezó a masajear mi glande muy lentamente, acariciando, haciendo círculos con su dedo. No sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder aguantar, su contacto era exquisito y le había echado mucho de menos.

—Edward—me llamó con voz entrecortada y ronca de excitación —por favor entra dentro de mí, no me tortures mas.

—Solo un poco más mi amor, no tengas prisa —dije mientras terminaba de quitarle la blusa del todo y empezaba con el sujetador que ya me estaba molestando. La subí un poco hacia mí, cosa que aprovechó para enredar sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura moviéndose sugestivamente contra mi pene. Una vez que el sujetador terminó, y no me pregunten cómo, colgado de una de los apliques de la lámpara del techo, empecé a tocarla con la mano uno de los pezones, acariciándole, masajeándolo al igual que ella hacía con mi pene. Y con mi boca me dedicaba al otro, chupándolo, saboreando su dulce sabor. Esos pechos eran mi perdición, siempre lo habían sido y ahora más. Con la mano que me quedaba libre había conseguido subir su falda hasta conseguir llegar a sus braguitas, las cuales sin remordimiento alguno arranqué literalmente de su cuerpo. Ya le compraría otras. Busqué su centro y empecé a acariciarlo de la misma forma torturadora con que ella me acariciaba el pene. Busqué la cremallera de la falda y con dificultad la bajé, pues solo tenía una mano ya que la otra estaba dedicada a mi estimulante favorito, el pecho. Ella dejó mi placentera tortura un momento para terminar de quitarse la falda y yo aproveché para quitarme del todo los pantalones y el bóxer. Una vez desnudos y expuestos el uno al otro, volvimos a nuestra tarea, yo masajeaba y chupaba sus pezones, y con la otra mano le acariciaba el clítoris y la invadía con mis dedos. Pero no era suficiente, dejé de chupar sus pezones y fui bajando con mi boca dándole besos por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a su centro, donde empecé a lamerlo describiendo círculos con mi lengua mientras mis dedos seguían metidos en su interior. Al tiempo que ella seguía exquisitamente entretenida con mi pene.

—Edward… —me llamaba, pero yo estaba ocupado, no podía contestar.

—Por favor… no aguanto más –me avisó.

—Pues córrete mi amor, no te aguantes, venga suéltalo —la incité. Y debí excitarla un montón porque de repente noté como mi boca se llenaba de su dulce néctar.

Cuando hube bebido todo lo que ella me dio, subí de nuevo por su cuerpo sin dejar un solo centímetro sin lamer y sin besar. Llegué a su boca y la besé, con pasión, con ternura, con lujuria, con necesidad, al tiempo que mi pene se iba introduciendo lentamente en su interior.

—No lo hagas tan lento por favor… —me pidió.

—¿Qué prisa tienes?– le pregunté—, ¿has quedado con alguien? –le dije mientras me movía deliberadamente lento en su interior. Hasta que ella tomó un poco las riendas y rodeándome con sus piernas para profundizar más empezó a moverse tan rápido que yo veía que me venía el orgasmo antes que a ella y no quería que ella se quedara insatisfecha. Así que empecé a estimularla de todas las maneras posibles mientras me movía todo lo lento que ella misma me lo permitía, al final un grito suyo me dijo que estaba llegando, así que yo me dejé ir con ella.

Nos quedamos un rato uno encima del otro. Bella con las piernas rodeándome y yo aún sin salir de ella. Había sido muy intenso, no en vano estábamos recuperando cinco años de amor perdido.

—No salgas de mí —me pidió cuando una vez recuperadas nuestras respiraciones, intenté salir de ella para recostarme a su lado.

—¿No íbamos a ir al Jacuzzi? –le pregunté.

—¿Tú crees que podríamos llegar conmigo en tus brazos y sin salir de mi? – me pregunto desafiante. Era costumbre nuestra lanzarnos estos desafíos ¡Otra cosa que también había echado de menos!

Nos levanté a los dos de la cama, no sin esfuerzo, y con sus piernas rodeando mi cadera y mi pene dentro en ella, llegamos al jacuzzi. Haciendo verdaderos ejercicios malabares, entré dentro de la bañera y la tumbé poniéndome encima de ella. Me alcé un poco para dejar que los chorros de agua salieran. Con tanto movimiento, mi pene había comenzado a crecer de nuevo dentro de ella, así que empecé a moverme lentamente, mientras la besaba y lamía con mi lengua.

—No me has dejado salir de ti y mira lo que ha pasado por tu culpa, mi amor —le dije moviéndome dentro de ella cada vez más deprisa pues seguía teniendo mucha necesidad a pesar de no hacer ni diez minutos del anterior.

—Pues habrá que solucionarlo –dijo enredando más sus piernas en mí y moviéndose como solo ella sabía hacerlo, consiguiendo que me excitara todavía más. Salí de ella con su consiguiente protesta y le di la vuelta rápidamente pues no estaba para ir despacio, y la penetré de una sola estocada por detrás. Mi cuerpo se movía por detrás suyo frotándose contra su delicioso trasero mientras ella se arqueaba hacia atrás para facilitar que le dejara besos y más besos en el cuello mientras con una mano le acariciaba sus senos y los dedos de la otra frotaban su clítoris. Ella, completamente arqueada contra mi pecho echaba las manos hacia atrás tocando y acariciando todo lo que podía. Nos excitamos hasta tal punto el uno al otro, que mi siguiente orgasmo fue más intenso que el primero y el suyo también.

—Esto es maravilloso –dije todavía sin haber recuperado mi respiración del todo. Al salir de ella me había sentado en el suelo del Jacuzzi y la había atraído hacia mi pecho.

—Cuanto te he echado de menos Edward —me dijo acariciándome otra vez por zona peligrosa y poniéndose a horcajadas sobre mí. Gesto que yo respondí y así terminamos enredados de nuevo en ese juego amoroso que solo dos personas que se aman de verdad, que se quieren, que se disfrutan, pueden compartir.

La mañana nos sorprendió sin que nos diéramos cuenta. No sé cuantas veces más habíamos hecho el amor esa noche, pero si puedo asegurar que la cama y el Jacuzzi quedaron oficialmente estrenados. Yo me sentía pleno, completo, dichoso, feliz, mi cuerpo gritaba por el suyo, ya no sentía vergüenza de mí mismo, la había dejado en esa casa que había sido mi cárcel tantos años. La tenia acurrucada contra mi pecho y para mí eso era el mundo.

—Quédate un poco más amor –le dije apretándola contra mi cuando vi que se removía –aún es pronto. Gaby está dormida todavía.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? –dijo mientras me miraba interrogante.

—Por ese aparato que ves ahí. Es el que tiene la culpa —le expliqué mientras cogía el Walkie—. Como ves es un Walkie como los que utilizamos los policías para comunicarnos, ya te conté ayer ¿te acuerdas?

—El caso es que Ángela le dijo que tendría que acostumbrarse a dormir solita. Parece que mis dos mujeres Swan tienen mucha afición a dormir conmigo —dije mirándola con burla.

—Es que eres irresistible, que le vamos a hacer –dijo con fingida resignación rodando los ojos, gesto que yo correspondí con un nuevo beso.

—El caso –seguí con mi relato —es que se me ocurrió la idea de comprarnos uno y conectarlos a la hora de dormir y así si tenía pesadillas o miedo no tenía nada más que llamarme. Ángela al principio no estaba muy convencida pero los resultados han sido geniales. Como ves ha vuelto a dormir toda la noche de un tirón.

—¿Y Peter y Tony? —interrogó Bella.

—Pues más o menos lo mismo. Tony aún tiene alguna que otra pesadilla pero Ángela dice que es normal ya que él se llevo la peor parte, pero por lo demás están bien, son los mismos niños de siempre.

—Gracias por acceder a traerla contigo –dijo acurrucándose otra vez en mi pecho—, si se hubiera quedado allí no se habría recuperado tan pronto.

—No, gracias a ti por dejármela y depositar esa confianza en mí. Bella con ella aquí he renacido, he hecho y recuperado cosas que hacía tiempo no tenia o hacia, me ha hecho sentirme libre, distinto y responsable de alguien. Solo me faltabas tu para estar completo del todo y aquí estás, ya no puedo pedir nada más ni quiero nada más mi amor —le dije besándola de nuevo. Tendríamos que ir con cuidado porque Gaby no tardaría en despertar, menos mal que por el Walkie la oiríamos antes de que se presentase de improviso en la habitación pues estábamos desnudos y tenía intención de seguir así un ratito más.

—¿No tienes que ir a trabajar?–me preguntó de repente—, me apetece verte vestido de poli, hace tiempo que no te veo y estás tan guapo con el uniforme.

—Bueno —le dije juguetón —luego te hago un pase privado, puedes mirar mientras me desnudo o ayudarme a quitármelo, como prefieras —le dije mordiéndole el labio.

—Acepto esa propuesta —me dijo estremeciéndose en mis brazos—, pero tendrá que ser cuando acabes el turno que si no, no llegas.

—Me lo tendré que poner a propósito pues había pedido vacaciones. De hecho pensaba salir esta misma mañana rumbo a Jacksonville a pasar las navidades los tres juntos.

—¿De verdad pensabas hacer eso? –me dijo incorporándose un poco y mirándome con alegría en sus ojos.

—De todas las épocas del año, amor, la Navidad es cuando más te echaba de menos. Las compras, los paseos por las calles de Port Ángeles iluminadas con las luces, poner el árbol, las peleas por donde colgábamos cada adorno, las reuniones bajo él una vez adornado cantando villancicos, la Nochebuena y la posterior reunión en la plaza del pueblo con velas encendidas para seguir cantando más villancicos, la Navidad con sus regalos, el año nuevo… Me dije a mi mismo que no pensaba pasar una Navidad más si ti, así que si tu no venías a mi…

— Es curioso porque yo sentía lo mismo. Le pedí permiso a Carlisle, pero me mostraba reticente porque aún estabas con la zorra, pero cuando la detuvieron salí corriendo para acá.

—Pues casi que me alegro amor –le dije. Bueno en algún momento tenía que contárselo ¿verdad?— verás… el lunes siguiente al día de Navidad, es el tradicional baile de la policía en Seattle ¿recuerdas cuando íbamos a él?

—Sí, sí lo recuerdo—me dijo mirándome pensativa y aquí venia la pregunta —Edward…

—No tuve más remedio que ir en estos años amor. Al principio me resistí, pero le bastaba amenazarme con haceros daño para que hiciera lo que ella quisiera —le dije con vergüenza de nuevo, pero era bueno hablar de ello y desahogarme y que ella me escuchara. Eso contribuía a recuperar también mi autoestima—. Pero no disfrutaba —dije volviendo al tema de la fiesta—, es por eso que tengo ganas de volver contigo de mi brazo. Bueno y además es que… este año… Emmett iba a ir en mi nombre…pero ya que estás aquí…

—¿Qué pasa Edward?—dijo mirándome expectante —me dijiste que no me ibas a ocultar nada.

—Y no te lo oculto es solo que no fue para tanto, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, solo que Emmett y yo estábamos ahí. Verás por culpa de un cortocircuito se originó un incendio en el colegio. Los bomberos no daban abasto porque el fuego se extendió rápidamente, imagínate cuanto papel y madera puede haber para que arda en un colegio. Creíamos que los habían sacado a todos, pero no fue así. De repente escuché sus gritos y vi sus pequeñas manitas asomar por una ventana pidiendo socorro. Se habían quedado encerrados en el cuarto de baño y me llamaban a través de la estrecha ventana. No me lo pensé dos veces, cogí una manga de riego que afortunadamente quedaba sin usar, me empapé de agua todo lo que pude y me metí en el colegio de nuevo. Emmett iba detrás de mí, conseguimos llegar hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño la cual menos mal que cedió a balazo limpio, no sin antes advertir a los niños que se quitaran, les rociamos de agua a todos y salimos de ahí tan de prisa como pudimos. Salieron todos sin más problema que un poco de intoxicación por humo. Emmett y yo salimos más perjudicados pues inhalamos bastante más, pero nos recuperamos en seguida. El caso es que por petición de la mayoría de la gente del pueblo, nos van a dar una especie de placa en ese baile y el Cuerpo de Policía nos va a dar una condecoración…

—¿Qué no es para tanto dices?, ¿salvaste a un montón de niños pequeños de la peor de las muertes y dices que no es para tanto?—me dijo emocionada y ¿orgullosa?— Edward eres un héroe y ¿dices que no es nada?—me volvió a repetir echándose a mis brazos mientras me decía lo orgullosa que se sentía de amar un hombre así, y yo no puede sentirme más feliz de oír eso. Si Bella Swan, perdón Masen, estaba orgullosa de mi, eso me bastaba. Aunque era yo el que estaba más que orgulloso de ella por muchas razones.

—Alice se va a quedar muda de la impresión cuando sea yo la que le proponga ir de compras – me dijo mirándose las uñas como si nada—, me voy a comprar el vestido más bonito de todo Seattle e iré contigo del brazo a esa fiesta sintiéndome la mujer más orgullosa del mundo. Y Gaby vendrá con nosotros ¿podrá?, ¿nosotros íbamos?, ya verás cuando se entere…

—Ya lo he oído todo, mi papi es un héroe, mi papi es un héroe —dijo mientras la oía como bajaba de la cama para venir a nuestra habitación. Nos levantamos rápido a por un pijama mientras sus pasos se acercaban. Cuando llegó se echó a mis brazos concediéndole a Bella el tiempo de vestirse del todo, yo ya me había puesto los pantalones del pijama.

—Mi papi un héroe, mi papi un héroe —repetía una y otra vez dándome besos por toda la cara. Y yo no podía sentirme más feliz. Las dos personas que más quería en el mundo estaban orgullosas de mí. Entre las dos habían conseguido lo que hacía dos meses me parecía imposible: me habían redimido, me habían salvado, era otra vez yo. Ya no me sentía sucio ni avergonzado, todo eso quedo atrás. Había recuperado su amor no solo el de Bella, sino el de las dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ¿como estáis? menuda nochecita que han tenido ¿no?, se ve que se echaban de menos y se tenían ganas ja,ja,ja. Bueno que disfruten que se lo han ganado. Parece que las cosas poco a poco se van encauzando. ya veremos si esto sigue así.<strong>

**Para todas las que estabais intrigadas con el regalo para Rose y especulabais sobre que podría ser tengo que deciros que enhorabuena, lo habéis adivinado, era la casa de sus padres. ¿Que os parece lo que quiere hacer con ella?**

**¿Que opináis del Edward policía que sin dudarlo un segundo se mete junto a Emmett en medio de un fuego para salvar a unos niños? Pues tranquilas que si os ha gustado ese Edward policia volverá de nuevo.**

**Gracias a todas por vuestros rr:**

************Sara-Cris Cullen, Ana Bella Cullen, Vailinight, saraes, Ssil, Iare, Titi Cullen, Ale Snape, PattyQ, ludgardita,carlita16 ,Paaameeelaaa ,JosWeasleyC ,Cullen Vigo ,Pam Malfoy Black ,Saha Denali ,Angie Masen, NuRySh. yolabertay ,anamart05, lizzy90, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tany cullen , yasmin-cullen ,aizen63 , codigo twilight, Areli Pattirson, marianareyna, roscidius cullen , lunatico0030, EdithCullen71283 ,yani-cullen ,Maya Cullen Masen, MarcelaMaciel ,yanu swan cullen,Tamynna ,ma pau cullen,Solchizz , nydia, Yolanda, Suiza19, alessaCullen2314, katitacullent,FresCullen, Izzy. md, yunuen, mon de cullen,beakis, **************************Ely Cullen M **************

**Quiero**** dar la bienvenida a: Ely Cullen M **

**Gracias como siempre a mi beta y a su maravilloso trabajo.**

**Y, por supuesto, gracias a todas las que me habéis añadido a alertas y favoritos.**


	24. Chapter 24

******DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que salen aquí me pertenecen, su creadora es la magnífica SM. Yo solo he jugado con ellos para crear esta mi primera historia. Solo el personaje de Gaby es de mi invención.******

**Quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi amiga Ludgardita porqué la pareja Alice y Jasper es su favorita.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 23: Tarde de compras al estilo Alice<strong>

**Pov Bella**

—¿Podrías repetirme eso que has dicho otra vez?—dijo Alice al teléfono y en mi mente se instaló una imagen mental de mi amiga poniéndose una mano en la oreja y fingiendo un repentino ataque de sordera.

—Pues que la escuela se incendió el invierno pasado y a Edward y a Emmett les van a dar una medalla y un reconocimiento por salvar a unos niños que estaban atrapados en uno de los cuartos de baño —dije intentando desviar de la atención de mí amiga la verdadera cuestión.

— Es muy loable de su parte, Bella y en cuanto lo vea le voy a felicitar por eso, pero ¿exactamente qué quieres?—siguió mi amiga erre que erre.

—Pues ya te lo dicho Alice –le respondí exasperada—, quiero que Rose y tú me acompañéis a comprar el vestido más bonito que encontremos. Quiero estar muy guapa ese día –añadí esto último en un susurro como para mí, pero Alice me oyó.

—¿Dónde está mi amiga y que has hecho con ella?, pero no eras tú la que decías que esas cosas carecían de importancia y que no veías la necesidad de ir de compras por un fiestecita de nada o un baile, que ya encontrarías cualquier cosa.

—Esta es una ocasión especial —le dije bajando la cabeza.

—No tendrá ese comentario nada que ver con una repentina bajada de autoestima debido a cierta rubia despampanante que otros años acompañó a Edward, más bien obligo a ir, a esos bailes.

—Bueno… — empecé— es una zorra, una malnacida y una arpía pero a mi lado… ella es más guapa.

—Tú eres idiota amiga —dijo Alice enfadada– ¿ella más guapa que tú?— ni en sus mejores sueños, y aunque así fuera Edward te prefirió a ti ¿o no?

— Sí pero… — intenté decir.

—Pero nada —me cortó—. Bella iremos de compras hoy mismo y te comprarás el vestido más bonito que exista, acudirás a ese baile como la reina que eres en el corazón de ese hombre. ¿Pero que no has visto como te mira? Deja de pensar y decir estupideces. Pero te advierto que te vestiré de Bella Swan —dijo muy segura—no dejaré –prosiguió—, que te disfraces de lo que no eres solo para subir una estúpida autoestima que en estos momentos debería estar tocando el cielo. Bella –añadió— tu eres una mujer de verdad, Tanya no es más que un proyecto de mujer, una zorra sin escrúpulos, ¿de verdad quieres parecerte a ella aunque solo sea en el vestir? no resultaría Bella, no estarías ni la mitad de guapa, tú eres tú y punto. ¿Dónde estén esas palabras de ánimo y esos sabios consejos que a través de tu revista dices a esas jóvenes tan faltas de autoestima que llegan a enfermar?, ¿podrías aplicarte un poco el cuento? Voy a llamar a Rose—, concluyó dando por terminada la conversación y colgándome el teléfono.

Pero nadie mejor que mi amiga para subir mi autoestima, la verdad es que ese discurso que me había echado además de llegarme al alma me había subido la moral. He de reconocer que mi Alice tenía razón. Pero no podía evitar compararme con Tanya. El baile se celebraba en Seattle y al él no solo acudiría gente de Forks conocedores de nuestra situación, sino gente de Seattle y Port Ángeles y me había dado por pensar que al verme del brazo de Edward en "sustitución" de la que ellos creen su esposa, pensarían que Edward había perdido con el cambio.

Y Ahora, mientras guardaba en la nevera la comida que habíamos comprado en el supermercado y veía como mi marido columpiaba a su hija en ese viejo columpio que tan buenos recuerdos me traía, no puede evitar pensar lo tonta que había sido al considerar siquiera semejante cosa. Y sobre todo después de la noche que me había regalado. Si me humedecía de nuevo nada más recordarlo. Pegué mi cara al cristal recordando más que viendo los hermosos momentos que Edward y yo habíamos pasado en ese entonces desvencijado columpio y que ahora había reformado y pintado de un bonito color rojo.

—Un dólar por tus pensamientos —me dijo una voz aterciopelada y maravillosa mientras que unos labios más maravillosos todavía me daban un beso en el cuello y unos brazos rodeaban mi cintura por detrás.

—Solo estaba recordando los inolvidables momentos pasados en ese columpio –le dije sonrojándome.

—Sí, yo también los recuerdo. Solía venir aquí muy a menudo y me sentaba en él a recordar, Bella. Esta casa era mi refugio. Bella —me dijo poniendo uno papeles en mi mano —firma esto por favor, Kate me los ha mandado, los acabo de recibir.

—¿De qué se trata?—le pregunté.

—Son las escrituras de esta casa puestas a tu nombre y al mío, a partes iguales. Quiero que todo lo mío sea tuyo Bella. A mí ya me tienes en cuerpo y alma y esta casa es lo único que poseo. Quiero que sea tan tuya como mía. Fírmalos por favor –me pidió mientras depositaba besos cortitos en mi cuello.

—Lo haré con una condición –le dije con mi corazón exultante de alegría por el detalle que estaba teniendo. De verdad se estaba ganando mi perdón a marchas forzadas. Y no era la casa en sí, sino el hecho de que quería que compartiéramos las cosas como iguales.

—¿Que condición, mi vida?–me preguntó sin dejar de besarme mientras vigilaba a Gaby jugar en el columpio.

—Yo también quiero que todo lo mío sea tuyo—le contesté—, a mí ya me tienes en cuerpo y alma –le dije repitiendo sus mismas palabras—. Las cosas materiales que poseo son mi dinero, el Aston Martin que tanto te gusta y el Mercedes. El dinero está depositado en una cuenta a nombre de los dos por lo que no hay necesidad de hacer papeleos, pero quiero que lo consideres tan tuyo como mío —le pedí—, y coge lo que necesites cuando lo necesites o cuando quieras. Y lo mismo en cuanto a los coches, quiero que los uses siempre que se te antoje o te parezca bien, son completamente tuyos, sobre todo el Aston Martín el cual he conservado para ti.

Me giró hacia él y me dio un suave y tierno beso en los labios que no expresaba más que amor.

—Ojalá que llegue antes del baile —me dijo con su típica sonrisa torcida— ¿te imaginas?, del brazo de la mujer más guapa de todo el estado y conduciendo ese coche. Voy a ser la envidia de todos —yo le di un golpe en el pecho roja como un tomate por lo que acababa de decirme y él me volvió a besar.

—He oído lo que le decías a Alice, amor –me dijo señalando a la ventana que estaba abierta –nunca me oyes, jamás te compares con esa mujerzuela Bella —me dijo con un poco de enfado en la voz—. Ella no es digna ni de besar por donde tu pisas. Tú eres una maravillosa mujer, buena profesional, buena hija, buena madre, buena amiga y… magnifica esposa, ella no es más que una rubia oxigenada sin pizca de cerebro que necesita pintarse como una puerta para parecer guapa. Además de ser mala persona en todos los aspectos de su vida. No llores amor, ¿te he hecho llorar? lo siento –me dijo al notar mis lagrimas, limpiándomelas a la vez con su boca.

—No me has hecho nada –le dije para tranquilizarle—… muchos en ese baile saben que ella es tu esposa y…

—Tú eres mi esposa Bella, mi mujer, mi todo, nunca lo dudes, y no solo por la resolución de un juez, sino porque yo lo siento aquí, en el corazón. Y no dudaré en aclarárselo a cualquiera que plantee la menor duda en ese baile. Es por esa una de las razones por lo que quiero volver a sellar nuestro amor casándome de nuevo contigo. De cualquier forma, todos los que habrá en ese baile son compañeros que están la mayoría al corriente de lo que ha sucedido. Firma por favor —me dijo tendiéndome los papeles y un bolígrafo. Yo los cogí con una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro y firmé todo lo que me dijo que tenía que firmar—. Mañana se lo enviaré de nuevo a Kate para que me lo tramite –me dijo—. Le pedí el favor porque no conocía a ningún otro abogado y como además es tu amiga… espero que no te moleste.

—Todo lo mío es tuyo ¿recuerdas? y eso incluye a mis abogados y mis amigos – le dije muy en serio aunque mi tono era distendido. Guardó los papeles en la carpeta de donde los había sacado y me dio otro largo beso en los labios que en seguida comenzamos a profundizar. Fue un beso dulce, lento, mi lengua le pidió permiso para entrar y él me lo dio gustoso, saboreé cada recoveco de su boca con mi lengua mientras él hacía lo mismo con la suya. Pronto nos tuvimos que separar, no solo por la falta de aire sino porque el maldito e inoportuno móvil sonó.

—Dime Alice –bufé más que contesté cuando vi el identificador de llamadas mientras notaba como Edward se reía detrás de mí—, vale, bien, de acuerdo, ahora se lo digo –le dije después de escuchar lo que me decía.

—Alice, Rose, Ángela y yo vamos a ir de compras a Seattle para lo de los vestidos del baile y Emmett y Jasper han pensado que podríamos ir todos para ir viendo también los regalos de Navidad, que ya es la semana que viene.

—Me parece perfecto —me contestó —Tus regalos ya los tengo –me dijo mientras volvía a ponerme con mi espalda pegada a su pecho para que así pudiéramos vigilar mejor a Gaby—. Uno de ellos ya más o menos lo sabes aunque tiene que llegar el documento que lo haga oficial y el otro lo compré el día que fuimos a por la cama de Gaby mientras Rose la entretenía. Bella, con respecto al regalo de Gaby, verás quería hablar contigo. El día que estuvimos de compras, vio una bici que le gustó y se pasó dos días diciendo que se la iba a pedir a Papa Noel porque la suya era ya muy pequeña, ¿qué te parece?

—Me parece perfecto. De hecho su bici no es bici, es una especie de triciclo. Es otra cosa que he dejado en Jacksonville. Pensaba comprarle una buena bici aquí. Así que me has leído la mente.

—Pues no se hable más, mientras las mujeres compran vestidos nosotros compramos los regalos de nuestras mujeres y luego compramos lo que nos falte –me dijo mientras pasaba los labios por mi cuello de arriba abajo cosa que me estaba poniendo a cien—, mira así conozco más a Jasper.

—Te gustará, es una buena persona—le dije– y ha sido un gran soporte para mi todos estos años. Me alegra de que comprendas nuestra relación, es algo así como otro hermano más.

—No te voy a negar que al principio sentí celos tanto de él como de Jacob –me dijo —pero ahora todo está bien mi amor.

—Pues me alegro —le dije volviéndome y dándole un beso en los labios— Y ahora voy a preparar la comida que cierta señorita pronto tendrá hambre y no conoces a Alice cuando se trata de ir de compras y uno se retrasa.

—Te ayudo —me dijo ilusionado —como cuando ayudábamos a mamá, o cuando te ayudaba a ti ¿te acuerdas?, ¿recuerdas cuando terminábamos rebozados de harina después de una de nuestras guerras?

—Claro que me acuerdo –le dije sonriendo.

—Pues vamos a recuperar otra cosa más de nuestra relación —dijo poniéndose un delantal y en ese instante mi mente calenturienta se lo imaginó con ese mismo delantal pero sin nada debajo.

Preparamos la comida entre risas y bromas y como no, tirándonos pegotes de harina el uno al otro, recuperando como él había dicho antes ese aspecto de nuestra relación. Pero en esta nueva ecuación se incorporó una personita más. Gaby nos pilló en medio de nuestra peculiar batalla y quiso participar, por lo que al final parecíamos un trozo de pescado a la espera de que nos frieran. Después de darnos una ducha rápida comimos entre risas y bromas mientas le contábamos a Gaby detalles de nuestras antiguas batallas de harina. Después de fregar y recoger entre los tres la cocina, nos vestimos y fuimos a donde habíamos quedado con los demás. Gaby se empeñó en irse con sus primos en el coche por lo que hubo que hacer verdaderas maniobras para meter tres sillas de viaje en el coche de Emmett, pero se consiguió. Alice y Jasper venían con nosotros y Ángela y Ben, que siempre eran invitados al baile, en su propio coche con sus hijos. Tuvimos un viaje muy agradable según para quien claro, porque Jasper en un intento de caerle mejor a Edward se pasó todo el rato contando anécdotas sobre mi habilidad para caerme y tropezar en los sitios más insospechados así como de las cosas que me pasaban por culpa de ese dudoso don.

—Bueno, vamos primero a ver los vestidos—dijo una muy entusiasmada Alice a la conquista de un centro comercial que no conocía. Y arrastrándonos a Ángela, a Rose y a mí con ella—. Gaby, Maggie, vosotras os vais con vuestros padres —horror había empezado a dar órdenes—vosotros —dijo dirigiéndose a los chicos—, haced lo que sea que hacen los hombres cuando están solos pero teniendo en cuenta que lleváis niños con vosotros. Dentro de una hora más o menos quedamos aquí –Emmett, Edward y Ben que no estaban acostumbrados a semejante transformación, la miraban de hito en hito asintiendo automáticamente. Pobres, si lo único que les faltó fue cuadrarse ante ella.

—Haz caso de los consejos del Capitán General –me dijo Edward al oído antes de irse—, sé tú misma Bella, tu eres genuina y única, no quieras parecerte a nadie. Yo te quiero a ti —y una vez dicho esto me dio un beso en los labios y se marchó con Emmett, Ben y Jasper, dejándome plantada en el sitio aunque no por mucho tiempo.

—Vamos —dijo Alice tirando de mí—, que no tenemos todo el día.

Recorrimos un montón de tiendas de ropa. Rose, Ángela y Alice encontraron sus vestidos en la tercera o cuarta tienda que encontramos. Edward les había dado a Jasper y Alice, hacia escasamente unos minutos, una invitación para el baile, dejándome gratamente sorprendida, un punto más a su favor. Tenía tantas ganas de darle mi regalo de Navidad. Lo había mandado hacer expresamente para él en Jacksonville, mi decisión estaba tomada y cada minuto que pasaba y con cada cosa que hacía me reafirmaba cada vez más en ella. Iba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando al dar la vuelta en una esquina me fijé en una tienda y en el vestido que llevaba puesto el maniquí del escaparate.

—Chicas ¿qué os parece este? –les pregunté.

—Es perfecto Bella, creo que por fin lo has encontrado—me contestó Rose. Alice y Ángela asintieron complacidas. Entramos en la tienda y pedimos el vestido en mi talla, entré a los probadores y me lo probé. Yo me veía bien. Salí con él puesto y vi que mis tres amigas se quedaban sin palabras.

—¿Esa mirada es de "Bella que guapas estás" o "la de quítate eso en seguida que pareces un adefesio" ? –las enfrenté.

—Esta mirada es la de Bella estás preciosa y vas a tener a Edward babeando todo el rato y quitándote moscones de encima –dijo Alice al tiempo que Rose y Ángela asentían con la mirada.

—Amén a eso amiga mía —dijo Rose confirmándome lo que su mirada me decía—. Solo una cosa Bella –me dijo —veras… con este tipo de vestido no puedes llevar ropa interior, si acaso un tanguita muy, muy pequeño.

—¿Qué?– pregunté sonrojándome al instante mientras la miraba estupefacta— ¿Rose no me estarás insinuando que valla desnuda debajo de este vestido?

—Bueno podemos optar por la idea del tanguita y arriba un sujetador que no se note mucho, si vas a ir más cómoda —me dijo Alice—, aunque no creo que a Edward le importe la primera opción.

—¿Qué no?—saltamos Rose y yo a la vez—, no conoces lo posesivo que es Edward, en cuanto se dé cuenta de que no llevo ropa interior querrá llevarme de vuelta a casa.

—De acuerdo, pues vamos a ver si encontramos alguna tienda de Victoria Secrets —dijo Rose—, porque eso que dices es una gran verdad.

Seguimos recorriendo el centro comercial en busca de las tiendas de ropa interior. En realidad no se qué mosca le había picado a Alice con Victoria Secrets, parecía que llevaba comisión. Según mi modo de ver cualquier tienda de ropa interior valía ¿o no?, pero hasta que no encontramos una tienda de esa firma no paró. Entramos y como venía a ser su costumbre, cogió una cesta y empezó echar cosas en ella a cada cual más escandalosa.

—Bella las cuatro tenemos maridos a los que poner las pilas –dijo inocentemente–, toma pruébate esto.

—Este conjunto es el indicado para ese tipo de vestido, aunque yo iría sin nada, tú verás –me dijo cuando salí del probador.

— Pues como yo veré, yo decido y decido llevar puesto este conjunto.

—Pues nada. Nos lo llevamos, y este y este y este también…

—Un momento ¿para quién es todo esto?—le pregunté.

—Bueno este para mi, y estos otros para ti, no sé a lo mejor la noche de Nochebuena lo necesitas, hombre lo digo, porque al ser una noche especial… a lo mejor querrías…

—Yo me voy a llevar estos dos –anunció Rose saliendo de no se sabe donde—, uno me lo pienso poner para celebrar la Navidad y el otro el año Nuevo con eso de que es costumbre que los niños se queden en casa de la abuela –explicó a Alice.

—Y yo me llevo esto también –dijo Ángela–. Oye Bella, en casa de tu madre no habrá un huequito para dos niños más.

Y todas nos echamos a reír.

—Hala, vamos a buscar zapatos –dijo de nuevo el Capitán General de las compras una vez que hubimos pagado por la indecorosa ropa interior.

—¿Y no podemos dejar los zapatos para otro día?, los chicos ya deben estar esperando –le dije esperanzada.

—Pues que esperen —contestó —que es su obligación, todavía tenemos que comprar los zapatos y mirar algo para Gaby.

—Para comprarle algo a Gaby primero tendrás que tener a la modelo y como no has querido que venga —le dije contraatacando con lo obvio.

—Bueno, ahí me has pillado, pero no podíamos traerla a… este tipo de tiendas ¿no?

—Se supone que veníamos a comprar vestidos para el baile, no a este tipo de tiendas—me defendí.

—¿Y que se supone que vamos a llevar debajo?—me contestó alzando una ceja.

—¿Pero no acabas de decir que es mejor que no llevara nada?—volví a contraatacar.

—Para tu tipo de vestido sí, pero los nuestros son distintos y además yo que sé que vestido te ibas a comprar antes de que lo hicieras, no puedo predecir el futuro. Solo pensé que íbamos a necesitar entrar aquí —dijo muy orgullosa de su exposición y yo me la quedé mirando con cansancio.

—De verdad que vuestras discusiones son divertidísimas –dijo Ángela que se lo estaba pasando la mar de bien y se lo merecía ya que por lo visto había echado a Edward en el juzgado una mano declarando a su favor al igual que habían hecho su marido Ben , el actual Alcalde de Forks y unos cuantos compañeros.

Fuimos en busca de los famosos zapatos que por suerte encontramos en la primera tienda a la que entramos, pero claro no sin antes marear a la dependienta y probarnos media tienda para acabar eligiendo los primeros que habíamos visto. Una de las muchas especialidades de Alice a la que Rose se había sumado y Ángela se acababa de añadir al club. Salimos de la zapatería y nos encaminamos a buscar a los chicos. Los encontramos en unos recreativos que estaban justo donde habíamos quedado. Me quedé embobada mirando a Edward y a mi hija interactuar entre ellos. Estaban jugando todos al futbolín y se veía claramente como estaba pendiente de todo lo que hacía su hija y como la enseñaba y la guiaba para hacer una buena jugada.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde buscando regalos para nuestros padres y para nosotros mismos. Fue muy divertido porque cuando Rose quería comprarle algo a Emmett, nosotras le entreteníamos y lo mismo con Jasper. Como yo ya le había comprado mi regalo a Edward no hizo falta ninguna maniobra y los chicos decían que ya tenían lo nuestro. Lo más divertido fue entretener a los niños para que no vieran nada de lo que hacíamos. Yo también aproveché para comprar los regalos de los demás. Jamás lo reconocería delante de mi hiperactiva amiga, pero estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Las luces Navideñas infundían un aire especial a la atmósfera y recorrer las diversas calles del centro comercial entre los brazos de Edward era otro de los muchos recuerdos de nuestra relación que estábamos recuperando. A él se le veía feliz junto a nosotras y yo no cabía en mí de dicha. Me acurruqué más contra su pecho inhalando su delicioso aroma. Yo ya le había perdonado, solo me quedaba decírselo y eso se lo iba a dar como regalo de Navidad. En realidad le había perdonado desde el primer momento en que me enteré de la verdad, de lo que había hecho y porqué lo había hecho. Solo mi orgullo herido por pensar que se estaba acostando con esa mujer y la rabia de que no hubiera contado conmigo me lo impedía. Pero todo eso había quedado atrás. Ahora se abría un camino nuevo ante nosotros. Era feliz, totalmente feliz. Solo me quedaba que esa arpía y su padre acabaran por fin entre rejas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ¿como estáis? Bueno pues hasta aqui hemos llegado por hoy. Sé ha sido mas corto de lo habitual pero realmente no había mucho mas que decir. Quizás alguna puede pensar que ya estoy dando por finalizada la historia pro no es así, todavía queda mucho que pasar, unas navidades tranquilas y felices, un baile con ese hombre vestido con su uniforme de gala de la policía, nuevos baches que superar, un juicio, y una serie de cosas mas.<strong>

**¿Que será el regalo que Bella tiene para Edward? esta claro que lo va a perdonar, de hecho ya lo hizo, pero ¿como se lo dirá?**

**Muchas gracias como siempre a mi beta ya que sin ella no seria posible presentar los capítulos de esta historia como es debido.**

**Gracias a todas por vuestro rr:**

**************Sara-Cris Cullen, Ana Bella Cullen, Vailinight, saraes, Ssil, Iare, Titi Cullen, Ale Snape, PattyQ, ludgardita,carlita16 ,Paaameeelaaa ,JosWeasleyC ,Cullen Vigo ,Pam Malfoy Black ,Saha Denali ,Angie Masen, NuRySh. yolabertay ,anamart05, lizzy90, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tany cullen , yasmin-cullen ,aizen63 , codigo twilight, Areli Pattirson, marianareyna, roscidius cullen , lunatico0030, EdithCullen71283 ,yani-cullen ,Maya Cullen Masen, MarcelaMaciel ,yanu swan cullen,Tamynna ,ma pau cullen,Solchizz , nydia, Yolanda, Suiza19, alessaCullen2314, katitacullent,FresCullen, Izzy. md, yunuen, mon de cullen,beakis, **************************Ely Cullen M,alessaCullen2314,ma pau cullen ,marcecullenswan ****************

**Quiero dar la bienvenida a :alessaCullen2314 ,ma pau cullen ,marcecullenswan **

**Y gracias también a todas las que me habéis añadido a alertas y favoritos.**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de los personajes que salen aquí me pertenecen, su creadora es la magnífica SM. Yo solo he jugado con ellos para crear esta mi primera historia. Solo el personaje de Gaby es de mi invención.****

****El titulo habla por sí solo. Disfrutadlo. ****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 24: El perdón<strong>

**Pov Bella**

La mañana de Nochebuena amaneció nevada y sombría al estilo de Forks. Cuanto había echado de menos esto. Pero a pesar del día yo me sentía feliz y contenta. De nuevo había amanecido en los brazos de Edward tras una noche de intenso amor en la que nos habíamos amado, adorado, entregado sin reservas. Me removí un poco y me acerqué más a su cálido cuerpo, acurrucándome más contra él. Sabía que estaba despierto y que se había percatado que yo también, pero quería alargar un poquito más esa sensación.

—De nada te va a servir disimular –dijo dándome un beso en el pelo–, sé que estás despierta y tenemos una cita con cierta niña que quiere ir con sus primos a tirar bolas de nieve al parque. Es otra cosa que tenemos que recuperar ¿te acuerdas de nuestras peleas en la nieve, preciosa?

—Claro que me acuerdo –le dije—, una bola de nieve en manos de Emmett era como una bomba nuclear lanzada directamente contra mi cabeza, pero nunca me llegaban porque tú siempre me defendías.

—Pero luego te acababa rebozando la nieve por la cara —dijo divertido—y terminábamos besándonos uno encima del otro, esa era la mejor parte.

—Sí, hasta que nos encontraba Emmett y nos jorobaba con sus bromas.

—Cuantos recuerdos Bella. Me encantaba nuestra relación, era perfecta. Yo te quería, tú me querías y para mí no había nada más importante. ¿Crees que alguna vez recuperaremos del todo lo que teníamos?

—Bueno –le contesté. Todavía no quería decírselo no era el momento— yo creo que ya lo hemos recuperado y lo hemos reforzado consiguiendo una mezcla entre lo antiguo y lo nuevo mucho mejor. ¿O es que no te gusta ahora nuestra relación?— le pregunté fingiendo molestia.

—Me encanta mi amor, la adoro, la amo, os amo a ti y a Gaby, más que a nada—me respondió— es solo que me siento nostálgico, si Tanya y Aro no hubieran interferido nunca nos hubiéramos separado y…

—Y ahora tendríamos lo mismo que tenemos en este momento –le respondí.

—Pero yo no me hubiera perdido el ver crecer a mi hija, sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos. Tu no hubieras tenido que pasar sola por la aventura de criar y educar una hija que, por cierto, déjame decirte que lo has hecho de maravilla —me dijo en un tono tan melancólico que me dio mucha pena.

—Gracias por el cumplido –le contesté—. Edward, te has perdido sus primeros cinco años, pero tiene toda una vida por delante en la que tu estarás presente. Y de momento lo estás haciendo muy bien. Ángela me ha comentado que más del cincuenta por ciento de su recuperación ha sido gracias a ti, pues le has demostrado que estás ahí para ella y eso es tan importante como ver sus primeros pasos o sus primeros meses de vida.

—Y eso es gracias a ti cielo, podrías haber optado por no haberle hablado de mi o por haberla obligado a odiarme por lo que os hice. Pero optaste por hacerle saber quién era yo y la enseñaste a quererme. Nunca tendré vida suficiente para agradecértelo mi amor y para ganar tu perdón y sentirme merecedor de él. Solo espero que con lo que he estado haciendo hasta ahora y con lo que haré, sea digno de merecer por lo menos una pizca —me dijo y se le notaba muy triste. Le acaricié la cara con el dorso de mi mano y el cerró los ojos para sentir mi contacto.

—Yo creo que lo estás haciendo muy bien –le dije sin querer comprometerme demasiado por el momento—, pero ya te dije que tienes que saber perdonarte a ti mismo, eso es esencial Edward y creo que deberías hacerlo, ya es hora de que lo hagas. Me parece que has purgado bastante tu culpa, no te atormentes más.

Una gran sonrisa iluminó su cara, ya digo que no me quería comprometer demasiado hasta esta noche, pero ante lo que había oído quería darle por lo menos una pista. Me iba a responder con un beso cuando una pequeña inoportuna nos interrumpió.

—¡Hoy es Nochebuena, hoy es Nochebuena, y esta noche viene Papa Noel!—dijo dando tales saltos en la cama que parecía que hubiera un terremoto—. La abu Renée dice que esta noche me tengo que quedar a dormir en su casa con mis primos porque Papa Noel siempre deja todos los regalos allí –añadió tan feliz.

Y en ese momento caí en que esa noche Edward y yo estaríamos solos. La que se podría armar, sobre todo después de mi regalo.

—Bueno jovencita, basta de saltar en la cama porque como sigas así esto se puede convertir en un Terremoto de categoría 9.9, por lo menos –le dijo Edward divertido por el comportamiento de la niña y disfrutando de la situación más que ella—. Venga, vamos a desayunar que tenemos que ir con los primos a tirar bolas de nieve. ¿Quieres ir bajando?, nos vestimos y ahora te alcanzamos.

—Sip. Voy buscando las tazas y los platos –dijo muy complaciente. Como se notaba la fecha por Dios.

—Te advierto que ahora vas a salir de aquí en contra de mi voluntad –me dijo poniéndose sobre mi y dándome un beso—, pero espero que esta noche vuelvas a ella con más ganas y me supliques que regresemos. No me vas a tener que suplicar mucho porque yo tendré tantas ganas de volver a hacerte mía como tú de serlo. Porque esta noche volverás a ser mía Bella Swan, o mejor dicho Bella Masen –y dicho esto se levantó dándome un beso, se puso los pantalones del pijama y salió de la habitación. Me encantó lo que me había dicho, era precioso pero lo había dicho en un tono tan misterioso que no sabía si sus palabras podrían tener algún otro significado.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina donde mi niña había puesto la mesa muy rápidamente. Edward estaba haciendo café para nosotros y el cacao de Gaby. Fui hacia la nevera a por lo necesario para hacer el desayuno. Comimos como siempre entre risas y bromas, esta vez contándole a Gaby sobre nuestras guerras de nieve. Parecía que tuviéramos prisa en recuperar los recuerdos y que estos se recuperarían antes si se los contábamos a nuestra niña.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, nos duchamos, vestimos y nos fuimos al parque donde habíamos quedado con los demás. Al llegar observé que Ángela, Ben, sus hijos, Rose y Emmett ya habían llegado, pero también fui consciente de que no estábamos solos. Jessica y Lauren también estaban allí. ¡Horror! No me había encontrado con ellas aún desde que había regresado.

—Vaya —dijo Lauren nada más vernos y dirigiéndose a Jessica—, mira quien está aquí la amante y su bastarda.

Al oír esto, Edward dejó a Gaby en el suelo y se encaminó hacia ella con una rabia que hasta a mi me dio miedo. Emmett fue con él mientras yo calmaba a mi niña.

—¿Por qué esa señora me ha llamado eso, mamá?, ¿qué significa eso?, sus hijos también me lo llaman en el colegio—me dijo llorando. Al oír eso mi instinto primario de protección maternal salió a la luz gritando alto y claro.

—Sujeta a la niña Rose, por favor. Y me dirigí a donde estaban esas dos zorras esbirras de la Zorra mayor. Al llegar oí a Edward discutir con ellas.

—Escuchadme y escuchadme bien —les decía con una rabia en los ojos, una furia, una frialdad, que no había visto nunca en él—, esa niña que veis allí y a la que os ordeno que dejéis de molestar ya, tanto vosotras como vuestros hijos, es mi hija biológica, natural y legal. Nacida en el seno de un matrimonio que se amaba y se ama con locura y que la zorra de vuestra amiga Tanya se encargó de separar con chantajes y amenazas. Ella me obligó a dejar a mi mujer, habéis oído bien, MI MUJER, amenazando con matarlas si no hacia lo que quería —les grito—. Sí habéis oído bien —les repitió ante su cara de perplejidad—, amenazó con matarlas y de hecho cumplió su amenaza y mi sobrino y una amiga estuvieron a punto de morir por eso. Yo nunca quise a Tanya, estaba con ella por obligación, porque me obligaba. Esta mujer que veis aquí es mi autentica mujer, mi esposa, la madre de mi hija, ¿estamos?

—Edward —dijo Jessica con burla en la voz y sin una pizca de vergüenza por la información que Edward le había dado sobre Tanya –¿cómo puedes hablar así de tu esposa estando en la cárcel mientras te paseas con esas dos por la calle?

—¿Quién te dice a ti que Tanya es mi esposa?—le preguntó cogiéndola por la solapa del abrigo con gesto amenazador—. Para tu información te diré que mi matrimonio con Tanya se ha disuelto porque era ilegal, ya que era un matrimonio forzado. Y un juez ha decretado que mi matrimonio con esta mujer que veis aquí es el único válido ¿estamos?, que nunca, repito, nunca más te oiga referirte a mi mujer y a mi hija de esa manera. Aquí no hay ninguna "esa", ellas son Bella, mi esposa, y mi hija Gaby ¿entendido? —les dijo mirándolas a las dos con gesto amenazante

—Quítame las manos de encima —dijo Jessica amenazante—, o si no voy a tener que acusarte de brutalidad policial.

—Ahora mismo no estoy de servicio –contestó Edward quitándole la mano de la solapa de la chaqueta—. De todas formas tengo aquí muchas personas que atestiguaran que no te he tocado. ¿A quién piensas que van a creer?, ¿a mí con mi trayectoria e historial en este pueblo o a dos zorras a las que no aguantan ni sus maridos?

—Edward no ceo que…— empezó Lauren un poco más sorprendida que Jessica por lo que acaba de oír. De hecho apostaría lo que fuera a que Lauren no tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido, al contrario de Jessica.

—Edward nada. Os prohíbo terminantemente a vosotras y a vuestros hijos meteros con mi familia, porque os juro que os denuncio por injurias y calumnias. Retirad eso de bastarda y amante porque Bella es MI MUJER y Gaby MI HIJA natural y legitima y punto. A lo mejor aquí los únicos bastardos son esos hijos que tenéis que se parecen a cualquiera menos a sus padres—añadió—, yo les aconsejaría a Mike y a Tyler la prueba de paternidad por si acaso, de todos es sabido que os habéis acostado con medio estado y no tendré ningún inconveniente en decirlo si no dejáis de calumniar a mi familia.

Y dicho todo esto me cogió del brazo y nos marchamos a consolar a nuestra hija dejándolas plantadas. Yo tenía la intención de decirles cuatro cosas pero ante la contundencia y las palabras de Edward, estaba todo dicho, otro punto nuevo más a su favor.

—Ya calma hija, calma no llores cielo —le decía mientras la acunaba en sus brazos, sentado en un banco del parque—, no merece la pena que sufras por lo que esas mujeres te han dicho.

—Pero porque me dicen eso papá ¿qué significa barcaza? –preguntó Gaby y si no fuera por lo triste de la situación me hubiera echado a reír, pero no tenía ganas era lo cierto. Edward la miró sin saber que contestarle, como le explicabas esa palabra a una niña tan pequeña y encima afectándola a ella directamente.

—No es barcaza, es balarda —tercio Tony —Mike y Tyler no hacen más que decirle eso en el cole, por eso venimos siempre tan magullados mami —añadió mirando a Rose con cara de disculpa.

—Supongo que eso quiere decir que os peleáis con ellos ¿no?—preguntó Rose alzando una ceja.

—Pues sí, lo hacemos –dijo Peter desafiante—, es nuestra prima y esos dos son unos…

—No lo pongáis peor —dijo Rose—, dejadlo como está porque no os voy a regañar. Me parece muy bien que defendáis a vuestra prima.

—¿De verdad?—preguntaron incrédulos.

—De verdad —respondió Rose—. Tenéis permiso para defender a vuestra prima pero no para iros peleando por ahí con todo el mundo ¿queda claro?

—Sí mami – dijeron los dos a la vez.

—Y esto también va para vosotros jovencitos, podéis defender a vuestra amiga pero no pelearos con cualquiera que se ponga por medio –dijo Ben mirando a sus hijos. Vi que Seth y Maggie también asentían por lo que me quedó claro que ellos también la defendían y en ese momento me sentí contenta de que mi hija ya no estuviera sola pues en Jacksonville a veces se había sentido apartada en el colegio por culpa de Jane y Alec.

Edward besaba y acariciaba el pelo y las manitas de mi hija y con ese gesto lleno de amor había logrado calmarla. He de reconocer que lo había conseguido en un tiempo récord, yo nunca habría conseguido hacerlo tan pronto.

—¿Pero porque me dicen eso?, ¿qué significa? –volvió a preguntar y mis sobrinos y los hijos de Ángela nos miraron con la misma pregunta reflejada en la cara. Estaba claro que había que decirles algo. Miré a Ángela pidiendo ayuda, hasta ahora había sido un testigo silencioso de la situación no atreviéndose a inmiscuirse quizás porque consideraba que era cosa nuestra. Pero ante mi mirada de ruego se adelantó agachándose a nuestra altura pues seguíamos en el banco.

—Gaby verás…—antes de seguir le hizo un gesto a Edward preguntándole en silencio si podía intervenir a lo que Edward asintió—. Gaby esa palabra se emplea para hablar de un niño o una persona mayor que no tiene padre o que no lo conoce –le explicó Ángela, diciéndole una verdad a medias deliberadamente, pero era una salida buenísima.

—Pero yo sí tengo papá, y sí que lo conozco —dijo abrazándose más a él y Edward correspondió el gesto dándole un beso en la frente.

—Entonces, ¿qué te preocupa? lo que ha dicho esa señora es mentira ¿no?, pues ya está, lo que sucede es que ella no lo sabía, pero ya verás cómo no te vuelven a decir nada—le siguió diciendo en ese tono tan peculiar de Ángela que yo recordaba capaz de calmar hasta una tormenta.

—Pues es verdad, lo que pasa es que como no me conocen estaban confundidos —dijo muy convencida y secándose las lágrimas—. Ahora seguro que no me lo dicen más.

—Que ni se les ocurra porque las mato con mis propias manos —oí decir a Edward entre dientes.

—¿Y eso otro que ha dicho sobre tita Bella que significaba?—preguntó Peter. Uf otro problema, pensé para mí, pero Ángela lo solucionó rápido.

—Bueno eso se suele decir cuando una mujer esta con un hombre porque se quieren mucho y tus tíos se quieren mucho ¿o no?—le contestó al niño.

—Pues si es eso no hay problema —dijeron los niños a coro— ¿nos ponemos ya con la guerra de nieve?—preguntaron y Gaby se mostró de acuerdo pues nunca había jugado con la nieve y le llamaba la atención.

Una vez pasado el disgusto disfrutamos del resto de la mañana.

Esperamos por Alice y Jasper que habían acordado reunirse con nosotros un poco más tarde. Cuando los dos se enteraron de lo que había pasado se exaltaron muchísimo, pero por el bien de los niños se calmaron. Hicimos nuestra famosa pelea de bolas de nieve, chicos contra chicas y como era de esperarse ganamos las chicas, con Alice al frente como Capitán General. Mis padres y los padres de Alice que, habían llegado esa misma mañana a pasar la Navidad con nosotros, se nos unieron unos minutos después y comimos todos juntos, como era tradición en la familia Swan, sentados en las mesas que el parque de Forks tenia habilitada para tal fin. Hacía frío pero estábamos abrigados y no se estaba mal. Gaby después del disgusto estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, pero yo seguía triste, no lo podía evitar. A pesar de mis intentos por disimularlo Edward lo notó y me llevó aparte para hablar.

— Bella mi amor, no sabes cuánto lo siento. Tanya ya me amenazó con que haría algo de esto y Rose y yo estamos al tanto de que los niños han estado metiéndose con Gaby en el colegio. Yo quería intervenir pero Rose no me dejaba. Me decía que les diera tiempo a ver si lo solucionaban ellos, que debía dejar que mi niña se ventilara sus asuntos. Que el momento de intervenir era cuando me pidiera ayuda. Ángela me decía lo mismo, así que yo me limitaba a escucharla cuando me lo decía y a consolarla.

—Edward, deja ya de disculparte –le dije— tú no tienes la culpa de nada. El problema está en que a sus ojos estás casado con esa zorra y todo el pueblo ha asimilado que es ella tu mujer y no al revés. Va a costar mucho tiempo y esfuerzo que la gente cambie de opinión. Mientras no sepan que tu matrimonio ha sido anulado y porqué, y yo me vuelva a casar contigo, desgraciadamente no seré más que eso para ellos, tu amante. Pero es algo que tengo totalmente asumido y lo único es que me duele por nuestra hija, no quiero que sufra Edward, pero tú has estado a la altura de las circunstancias, no solo en cómo te has enfrentado a esas dos, sino también con el cariño que has tratado a tu hija consiguiendo consolarla en un tiempo récord. Me siento muy orgullosa por cómo nos has defendido y estoy segura que tu hija también lo hará cuando ya más mayorcita entienda el alcance de todo esto. Lo único que me pasa es que estoy triste con la situación, nada más, pero es algo pasajero hasta que el pueblo entero sepa la verdad. Y si los chismes siguen funcionando en este pueblo como antes, no creo que tarden mucho en averiguarlo.

—¿De verdad te sientes orgullosa de mi Bella? –me dijo mirándome intensamente.

—De verdad —le contesté sin ningún atisbo de duda en la mirada.

—Pues no sabes lo que eso significa para mí, mi amor—me dijo abrazándome—. Te prometo que a partir de hoy nadie podrá poner en duda nuestro amor. Te juro que no volverá a pasar nada como esto, de eso me encargo yo —dijo de nuevo con ese tono misterioso que tenía desde esta mañana

—Bueno sé que hay algo que me ocultas. Pero supongo que ya me enteraré —dije riendo ante la cara que ponía.

—Es una sorpresa para ti amor, te la daré justo esta noche —me dijo con los ojos brillantes por el entusiasmo—, espero que te guste, aunque bueno el caso es que ya sabes pero...

—Por supuesto que me gustará Edward –le dije acariciándole la cara— ¿Por qué no habría de gustarme?

Una vez aclaradas las cosas, volvimos con los demás. He de decir que ya me sospechaba que lo que me ocultaba era una sorpresa. Pero, ¿qué sería? me tenía intrigadísima.

—Vámonos yendo —dijo Emmett—, empieza a hacer frío y tenemos que ayudar a mamá.

— Sí—convino Rose—, tenemos que ayudar a tu madre a preparar las cosas.

Recogimos todo y nos encaminamos a casa de mi madre. Renée había dejado todo dispuesto para preparar mi plato favorito y mi postre. La estuvimos ayudando entre todos en lo que cada uno buenamente pudo y cuando ya estuvo todo preparado, mesa incluida, nos dirigimos a nuestras casas para ducharnos y vestirnos.

Me puse para la ocasión un vestido azul que uno de los diseñadores que colaboraban en mi revista me había regalado al dejar Jacksonville. Me pinté muy poco ya que no me gustaba demasiado el maquillaje y me dejé el pelo suelto haciendo ondas que caían con gracia hacia abajo. Contenta con el resultado, salí del baño para encontrarme a un guapísimo Edward, porque madre mía como estaba, esperándome con unos papeles en la mano.

—Le he dicho a Gaby que nos espere en la sala de juegos –me dijo— quería estar un momento a solas para darte esto. Es mi sorpresa Bella y quería dártela a ti sola sin nadie más delante, por eso te lo doy ahora y no mañana con todos los regalos.

Cogí el sobre que me tendía. He de reconocer que me resultó extrañamente familiar. Cuando lo abrí, entendí porque. Eran los mismos documentos de divorcio que yo había firmado hace cinco años. Junto a ellos había otro documento según el cual el matrimonio de Tanya y Edward quedaba totalmente anulado. En concreto decía que "en base a las pruebas presentadas y las declaraciones de los testigos, el matrimonio formado por Tanya Vulturi Denali y Edward Anthony Masen quedaba anulado porque el consentimiento de uno de los contrayentes se había obtenido con violencia e intimidación hacia la persona de Edward Masen y sus familiares". Un segundo documento rezaba que "habiendo comprobado que Edward Anthony Masen fue víctima de un episodio de Enajenación mental Transitoria debido al chantaje y a la extorsión a la que estaba a siendo sometido y dado que su matrimonio con Tanya Vulturi Denali ha quedado anulado en base a lo establecido en el documento de anulación, el susodicho queda absuelto del delito de Bigamía". Y había un tercer documento que decía que "en base a esa sentencia de nulidad y comprobando que el demandante había sido obligado a casarse en contra de su voluntad y estando ya legalmente casado, se declaraba como válido y legal el primer matrimonio de Edward Anthony Masen con Isabella Marie Swan". Me lo quedé mirando con lágrimas en los ojos

—No fui capaz de firmarlos Bella, ya lo sabes –me dijo con los documentos de la demanda de divorcio en sus manos—, no pude, tenía el alma desgarrada por lo que te había hecho y el corazón partido en dos. Fueron unos días difíciles y horribles. Cuando recibí esos documentos firmados por ti junto con el anillo y las alianzas que me devolvías y esa nota me sentí morir. Cogí el volvo y me dirigí a nuestro prado y allí no se cuanto tiempo estuve llorando y gritando como un loco. Cuando volví de nuevo a casa, guardé el anillo, las alianzas y los documentos sin firmar, simplemente no pude hacerlo —me dijo cogiéndome de la cintura y atrayéndome hacia él—, me casé con Tanya sin saber exactamente qué estaba haciendo, me sentía aturdido y simplemente mi mente lo olvidó. Cuando me di cuenta hace poco de que había cometido un delito que en este estado está penado con hasta ocho años de cárcel, me aterré. Cuando me calmé lo primero que hice fue llamarte para contarte todo Bella, te había hecho una promesa y la cumplí. Y tú me demostraste que estabas a la altura de las circunstancias. Me comprendiste, me apoyaste y me mandaste a tu mejor amiga y abogada para que me ayudase. Y gracias a ello aquí estoy. Divorciado de esa zorra, por fin, y junto a mi verdadera y auténtica mujer y no porque lo diga ese papel. Bella a partir de ahora y hasta que nos casemos tenemos que gritarle al pueblo entero que yo ya no estoy con Tanya, que ella me obligó, que nos vamos a casar de nuevo. No puedo esperar al 20 de junio para que a ojos de todos seas mía otra vez, para que lo que ha ocurrido hoy no se vuelva a repetir de nuevo. Esos documentos me llegaron el otro día junto a los que firmaste para compartir la propiedad de esta casa. Y este es mi regalo Bella –me dijo entregándome los malditos documentos de la demanda de divorcio—, rómpelo amor, rompe ese maldito documento, rómpelo tu, quiero que lo hagas tu por favor. Este es el único que vale –dijo enseñándome el acta de matrimonio firmada por los dos hace tanto tiempo junto con la declaración del juez dándolo por válido. Cogí los dichosos documentos con las manos y los rompí, los rompí en mil y un pedazos, los rompí como si lo que estuviera rompiendo fuera la cabeza de Tanya y no un simple papel. Cuando acabé los tiré a la chimenea y me sentí agradecida, realmente me había hecho un buen regalo, ahora me sentía más su mujer. Edward cogió el resto de la documentación, la metió en su sobre correspondiente y la guardó en la caja fuerte, cuya contraseña era casualmente una combinación de las fechas de cumpleaños mía y de Gaby.

—Según el juez –empezó a explicarme Edward— yo ya estaba casado por lo que fueron ellos los que me obligaron a incurrir en un delito de Bigamia independientemente de que me obligaran a divorciarme de ti. Además existieron amenazas contra vuestra vida, sobre todo contra la de Gaby siendo una niña, amenazas que de hecho se llevaron a cabo. Cuando hay niños de por medio, ese delito está penado con la cárcel de por vida. Así que añádele todo eso a la sentencia que les va a caer. Por lo visto, y ante el asombro de todos, este caso tenía un precedente de hace algunos años y el juez se ha agarrado a él para hacer más firme su sentencia. Es cierto que Tanya podrá recurrir pero ¿en base a qué? está claro que fui coaccionado y obligado, las pruebas contra ella está muy claras, Kate dice que tendría las de de perder.

Nos miramos durante unos segundos y nuestras bocas se fueron acercando poco a poco, muy lentamente, me cogió entre sus brazos y me llevó a la cama donde me tumbo, se tumbo sobre mí y atrapo mis labios comenzando el beso más especial, espectacular y maravilloso que jamás nos habíamos dado. Nuestras lenguas danzaban en un baile hermoso, lento, sin prisas, saboreándose la una a la otra, profundizando un poco más cada vez. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, lo que sí sé es que al separarnos me costaba mucho respirar y a él también.

—Me gustaría darte también mi regalo ahora — le dije.

—No te preocupes esposa mía –me contestó—, yo tengo otro para ti también escogido con mucho amor, nos los daremos a la vez.

—Edward, yo no tenía intención de darte ese regalo delante de todos porque es algo muy especial y particular que quiero que veas solo tú. Te lo iba a dar esta noche cuando regresáramos y estuviéramos a solas. Mañana te iba a dar otra cosa que te compré. Pero en vista de los acontecimientos te lo quiero dar ahora –le dije intentando que leyera un poco entre líneas.

—Calla mi amor no me estropees mi sorpresa —me dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que reflejaba alegría, felicidad, alivio, pero sobre todo una inmensa felicidad. Me volvió a besar de nuevo pero esta vez con más pasión mientras notaba como gruesos lagrimones caían de sus ojos. Su beso era demandante, pasional, orgulloso, dulce, maravilloso, que solo rompimos cuando nuestras respiraciones ya no podían más.

—No sabes cuánto me cuesta moverme de aquí –me dijo con la voz entrecortada por la emoción y el llanto mientras me dejaba sitio para que me levantara—, pero ahora quiero verlo y de todos modos tenemos que irnos. Pero esta noche no te escapas Bella Masen.

Me levanté y fui hasta el armario donde lo tenía guardado, fui de nuevo hasta la cama me senté y se lo di.

Lo abrió con una gran sonrisa en la cara y cuando lo vio su sonrisa aunque no abandonó su cara, decayó un poco demostrando confusión. Yo reí divertida ante el gesto, ¿qué esperaba?

—El verdadero motivo por lo que quería que lo vieras solo tú está en la inscripción que tienes grabada en la parte de atrás de la esfera —le aclaré dando la vuelta yo misma al reloj.

—"Te perdono totalmente, te lo has ganado y lo mereces, siempre te lo mereciste… –le leí yo misma en voz alta —tuya por siempre Bella Masen"–. Me miró con una expresión de felicidad y alegría imposible de describir con palabras. Se tiró hacia mí, me cogió entre sus brazos abrazándome fuertemente y escondió la cara en mi cuello comenzando a llorar de nuevo como un niño pequeño y yo le dejé, tenía que sacar afuera cinco años de frustración, vergüenza, sufrimiento, tortura, soledad y dolor.

—Que sepas que yo también me he perdonado a mi mismo Bella, acabo de hacerlo ahora mismo gracias a ti –me dijo mientras se tranquilizaba pero aún sin levantar la cara de mi hombro—, solo tú podías conseguirlo mi amor, y lo has logrado con tu amor, con tu confianza y dándome tu perdón —dijo besándome de nuevo esta vez con mas pasión que antes. Como siempre había sido costumbre en él, su lengua no pidió permiso allanó mi boca sin más, cosa que lógicamente, a mi no me importó. Nos besamos, nos acariciamos, nos tocamos, su boca dejó la mía y descendió por mi cuello dejando un camino de besos hasta el principio de mis senos mientras yo bajaba la mano y con la palma abierta le frotaba su ya muy dura erección. Me encantaba hacerle eso, sabía perfectamente que le ponía a cien por hora y eso me gustaba, me hacía sentir importante y me excitaba a mí al mismo tiempo. Algo parecido le pasaba a él con mis pechos, pues aprovechaba siempre para acariciarlos tanto con sus manos como con su boca, acto que me ponía al límite. Pero había que parar, Gaby estaba a unos pasos de nosotros y podía aparecer en cualquier momento. Además, teníamos una cena pendiente. Cuando conseguimos controlar el problema que tanto a él como a mí nos había producido tanto beso, nos levantamos de la cama, recompusimos nuestras ropas mi maquillaje y el peinado y fuimos a buscar a nuestra niña al cuarto de juegos. Nada más llegar la niña se tiró a los brazos de su papi y juntos, abrazados, como una familia que éramos compuesta por un matrimonio feliz que se adoraba y su preciosa hija, nos fuimos a celebrar la Nochebuena con el resto de la familia.

Llegamos a esa casa que había sido mi hogar durante tantos años y me quedé a un lado observando a mi familia. Mi hermano Emmett con sus bromas de siempre huyendo de los coscorrones de Rose, ante la mirada divertida de los niños. Mis padres Renée y Charlie que a pesar de llevar siglos casados todavía se amaban, respetaban y querían como el primer día. Mi amiga Alice, la mejor que nunca tuve además de Rose. Siempre conmigo, siempre a mi lado, sacrificando su vida por estar junto a mí, hasta que gracias a Dios llegó Jasper. Jasper, mi hermano, mi amigo, mi consejero. Esme y Carlisle que habían venido desde Jacksonville para celebrar la Navidad con nosotros y que habían llegado a ser como mis segundos padres. Me acordé en ese momento de Jacob y de Sam que habían quedado en Jacksonville. Quil y Embry se habían venido para acá para reforzar la vigilancia aquí mientras tenía lugar el juicio, según ellos no estábamos a salvo aún. Junto a ellos había venido una "niñera "nueva para vigilar a Gaby y a los niños y que ahora estaba dentro de la casa haciendo su trabajo. Claire había sido investigada minuciosamente por el FBI y había sido aprobada con nota.

Y por último, me quedé mirando a mi marido y a mi hija, y a lo bien que interactuaban entre ellos. Me di cuenta de como habían congeniado en tan poco tiempo, nada más conocerse, era como si una fuerza superior a ellos los empujase el uno contra el otro. Y yo sabía muy bien cual era esa fuerza puesto que yo también la sentía, era ni más ni menos que la fuerza más poderosa que existe, la fuerza del amor y ni el más letal de todos los ejércitos podría nunca contra ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues por el titulo me imagino que ya adivinasteis de que iba la cosa, por lo menos en parte, antes de empezar a leer. Espero que os haya gustado y lo hayáis disfrutado.<strong>

**¿Que os ha parecido las zorrona de Jessica y Lauren? Pus estad atentas porque van a aparecer dos zorronas mas grande todavía y además de las peligrosas. **

**A partir de aquí muchas cosas más van a pasar, unas buenas y otras no tan buenas, pero lo mas importante es que lo que sea que tenga que pasar lo afrontarán juntos.**

**Muchas gracias a mi beta por ayudarme a corregir y avisarme de mis errores.**

**y gracias a todas por vuestros rr y el apoyo que me estáis brindando:**

****************Sara-Cris Cullen, Ana Bella Cullen, Vailinight, saraes, Ssil, Iare, Titi Cullen, Ale Snape, PattyQ, ludgardita,carlita16 ,Paaameeelaaa ,JosWeasleyC ,Cullen Vigo ,Pam Malfoy Black ,Saha Denali ,Angie Masen, NuRySh. yolabertay ,anamart05, lizzy90, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tany cullen , yasmin-cullen ,aizen63 , codigo twilight, Areli Pattirson, marianareyna, roscidius cullen , lunatico0030, EdithCullen71283 ,yani-cullen ,Maya Cullen Masen, MarcelaMaciel ,yanu swan cullen,Tamynna ,ma pau cullen,Solchizz , nydia, Yolanda, Suiza19, alessaCullen2314, katitacullent,FresCullen, Izzy. md, yunuen, mon de cullen,beakis, **************************Ely Cullen M,alessaCullen2314,ma pau cullen ,marcecullenswanm,mmenagv ******************

******************Quiero dar la bienvenida a nuevas lectoras:mmenagv ******************

**Y gracias también a las que me **añadís** a alertas y favoritos que cada vez sois más.**


	26. Chapter 26

****DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que salen aquí me pertenecen, su creadora es la magnífica SM. Yo solo he jugado con ellos para crear esta mi primera historia. Solo el personaje de Gaby es de ****mi invención**.**

QUE LO PASÉIS BIEN ESTAS FIESTAS.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 25: Nochebuena de amor, Navidad maravillosa<strong>

**Pov Edward**

Llevaba a mi hija en uno de mis brazos mientras que con el otro rodeaba la cintura de mi esposa en un apretado y pasional abrazo. Íbamos caminando por el sendero hacia la casa Swan, donde nos esperaban para celebrar la Nochebuena más maravillosa de mi vida. Y digo que era la más maravillosa, porque no solo tenía a Bella conmigo de vuelta, además seguía siendo mi esposa a ojos de la ley y encima me había perdonado y si le añades una hija preciosa a esa ecuación, puede comprenderse lo extremadamente feliz que me encontraban en ese momento.

Cuando me leyó en voz alta aquella frase grabada en el fabuloso reloj de oro, me sentí el hombre más dichoso del mundo. Realmente no hay palabras que puedan describir mis sentimientos, era feliz, muy feliz, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía libre, limpio, sin ataduras. En el mismo momento en que ella pronunció esas mágicas palabras, me perdoné a mí mismo, solo necesitaba su perdón para hacerlo yo también y ese era el mejor regalo de Navidad. Me sentía dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier cosa que de ahora en adelante me depara el destino.

Entramos en la casa Swan. La mesa estaba dispuesta y todos nos estaban esperando. Y como pasó la otra vez, los ojos de mi madre se posaron directamente en mi muñeca donde descansaba mi magnifico reloj y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su cara. Lo mismo le sucedió al duende hiperactivo, con la diferencia de que miró a Bella inquisitivamente y esta asintió en respuesta. La cena fue muy agradable, Jasper cada vez me caía mejor y estaba estrechando fuertes lazos de amistad con él. Se le veía muy buena persona y muy, muy enamorado de su mujer, igual que yo de Bella. Carlisle y Esme, también interactuaban muy bien con el resto, parecía que llevábamos juntos toda la vida.

Mi madre me estaba poniendo histérico pues no hacía nada más que mirar hacia el reloj y sonreír, Rose también lo miraba pero en su cara no se reflejaba ningún sentimiento. Cuando llegamos a los postres, llamé de nuevo la atención de mi familia, caray, esto se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre.

—A ver familia, escuchadme un momento.

—Vaya hijo, al fin vas a decirnos el significado de ese reloj que llevas en la muñeca.

—Mamá, ¿es que a ti nunca se te va a escapar nada? –le dije rodando los ojos.

—No, cuando se trata de la felicidad de mis hijos no.

—Bueno pues sí, mamá tiene razón, veréis… este magnífico reloj que Bella me acaba de regalar es especial, muy, muy especial, porque en la parte interior de la esfera, están grabadas las palabras que yo he deseado y necesitado tanto oír. Bella me ha perdonado y yo me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo por eso. Además los documentos que acreditan que mi matrimonio con Tanya es historia y que sigo oficialmente casado con esta diosa de aquí, han llegado a mí poder hace unos días. Bella, a petición mía, ha roto en mil pedazos los famosos documentos de divorcio que yo jamás firmé. Así que familia, y en espera de renovar nuestros votos, Isabella Marie Swan y Edward Anthony Masen, siguen oficialmente casados.

—Brindemos por eso –dijo Emmett levantando su copa ante mí al tiempo que nos abrazaba—. Cuanto te ha costado decirlo hermanita, desde luego, hay que ver, si todos ya sabíamos que lo habías perdonado.

—Pero tenía que encontrar un momento especial para decírselo, pedazo de atún –dijo mi Bella siguiendo el juego a su hermano. Y así empezó una divertida discusión sobre que Bella ya me había perdonado desde el primer momento en que se enteró por Rose de la verdad, pero que se había hecho la dura un poquito y que yo me lo merecía. Y sí para que nos vamos a engañar, por supuesto que me lo merecía. Lo que no me merecía era a la maravillosa mujer que tenía a mi lado, esa mujer que me había despertado de mi letargo y me había dado con su actitud y su comportamiento una nueva razón para vivir. Tampoco me merecía el cariño de esa niña tan estupenda a la que dejé abandonada pero que gracias a la bondad de su madre nunca dejó de quererme. Desde este mismo instante me busqué un nuevo propósito en mi vida y este era cuidar y hacer felices a estos dos soles que Dios había tenido a bien poner de nuevo en mi camino.

Después de cenar y como era costumbre en Forks por Nochebuena, nos pusimos los abrigos y bajamos al pueblo. El Alcalde de Forks, que afortunadamente esta vez sería un verdadero Alcalde, tenía por costumbre iluminar un gran árbol de Navidad que se colocaba en el centro del pueblo donde todo el mundo se congregaba sobre las doce de la noche, dando así comienzo oficial a las fiestas. Era una tradición en nuestro pueblo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Durante estos cinco años de pesadilla yo no había vuelto a bajar, pues me recordaba demasiado a Bella. Como le había confesado a mi amor una noche atrás tampoco había vuelto a cenar en Nochebuena con mi familia, pues era insoportable volver a esa casa, en esas fechas señaladas y con tantos recuerdos. Realmente las Navidades siempre eran la peor época del año para mí en ese aspecto. Lo peor de todo es que inconscientemente hacía feliz a una Tanya más que deseosa de que yo rompiera toda relación que me uniera a mi familia, y aunque odiaba seguirle el juego y durante el resto del año seguía manteniendo todo el contacto que buenamente podía, en Navidad me resultaba imposible, pues ese ambiente de felicidad me recordaba a lo que tuve, perdí y en ese momento pensaba que jamás podría volver a recuperar.

Pero afortunadamente lo había recuperado y ahora, con la felicidad reflejada en mi rostro y rodeando con mis brazos la cintura de Bella, presencié después de cinco años de ausencia como Nahuel iluminaba el árbol de Forks como popularmente se le conocía. Un estruendoso aplauso estalló entre los asistentes y al mirar a mí alrededor me fije en que la esposa de Cayo, Athenodora, nos miraba fijamente a Bella y a mí con el odio reflejado en su rostro. A unos pasos detrás de ella Renata, Jessica y Lauren nos miraban también con odio e ira. Renata, también formaba parte del grupo de esbirras de Tanya y seguramente Jessica y Lauren ya le habrían contado el incidente de esta misma mañana. Era tal la intensidad de las miradas de la madre y la hija, tanto odio reflejado en ellas, que en ese momento me entró un ataque de pánico. Busqué a mi hija y respiré tranquilo ya que estaba a mi lado en brazos de Alice y pasándoselo en grande con el árbol. Pero no puede evitar rodear con más fuerza la cintura de Bella.

—¿Que sucede? –preguntó dándose cuenta de mi tensión.

—Athenodora y Renata nos están mirando de tal forma que me están dando mucho miedo.

—Tranquilo amor, Claire está justo detrás de Alice, Paul y Rachel están allá al fondo haciéndose pasar por una pareja de enamorados, aunque sinceramente me pregunto si solo es disimulo ja,ja,ja; y si miras a tu izquierda verás a Quil y a Embry y un poco más atrás a Jared. Les mandaré un mensaje para advertirles –dijo cogiendo el móvil con disimulo y empezando a marcar un mensaje en ese código tan familiar para mí y que Jacob le había enseñado.

—Para ser un médico sabes descubrir muy bien la posición de los que se supone no debes ver y te comunicas con ellos a las mil maravillas –le dije intentando liberar la tensión que se había apoderado de mí.

—Meses de práctica Edward—suspiró mi amor rodando los ojos–. A veces viene muy bien tenerlos detrás de nosotras, sobre todo cuando Alice y yo vamos perdiendo coches por ahí en los centros comerciales –ante mi mirada interrogativa Bella me empezó a contar que Alice y ella jamás se preocupaban de mirar el sitio exacto donde dejaban el coche y no era la primera vez que se perdían buscándolo, hasta que los agentes que la custodiaban habían entrado en escena. Yo reía divertido con la historia, olvidándome de Renata y Athenodora.

Nos pasamos el resto de la noche cantando villancicos y pasándolo bien, bajo las atentas miradas de Renata y Athenodora, pero ahora me sentía más tranquilo. Primero porque Quil y Embry se habían posicionado justo detrás de ellas, vigilándolas muy de cerca y Claire no perdía de vista a Gaby ni un solo segundo. Y además, que narices, llevaba muchos años soñando con esto, no dejaría que esa familia me amargase una vez más la felicidad conseguida.

—Qué divertido ha sido, me lo he pasado genial –dijo mi esposa una vez estuvimos en casa.

—Ven aquí que te voy a decir yo a ti ahora mismo todo lo divertido que puede llegar a ser, ¿donde prefieres primero sobre el tocador del baño?—le dije cogiéndola en brazos y llevándola hasta el mencionado mueble —¿O directamente en el Jacuzzi?— le volví a preguntar mientras me separaba unos minutos para abrir los grifos—. Mejor en los dos sitios ¿no?, juro que cuando acabe contigo no vas a poder moverte mi amor –y me acerqué a ella que seguía sentada en el tocador con las piernas entreabiertas para mi, dejando ver sus braguitas de color ¿azul?, hay por Dios ¿que no se acordaba de lo que me excitaba ver ese color puesto en ella?, ¿lo habría hecho aposta o se le habría olvidado ese pequeño detalle?

Empecé a tocarle los mulsos subiendo lentamente por ellos hasta llegar a su intimidad. Con la palma abierta y sabiendo cómo le excitaba eso, empecé a masajearla suave y despacio de arriba abajo, en seguida noté que se humedecía mientras ella se echaba hacia a tras dejándose hacer y disfrutando y sobre todo abriendo más sus piernas para mí. Busqué por detrás la cremallera del vestido hasta dar con ella y lentamente la fui bajando mientras daba besos por las partes que iban quedando expuestas de su piel. Esto lo hacía con una sola mano mientras seguía masajeando su centro. Cuando el vestido estuvo en su cintura, vi maravillado el bonito sujetador azul que llevaba.

—Esto lo has hecho a propósito, sabes que no puedo controlarme si te veo vestida con ropa interior azul —le dije ronco y lleno de deseo—. Has sido muy mala y voy a tener que castigarte —le dije mientras tocaba sus senos por encima de él, apretándolos, acariciándolos, pellizcándolos, cuando ya no puede más le quite el sujetador y seguí haciendo lo que me daba la gana con sus pechos mientras la otra mano hacia lo mismo en su interior. Ella por su parte ya me había quitado la camisa y desabrochado mis pantalones, metiendo como ya era su costumbre la mano dentro de mi bóxer para buscar mi erección, la que comenzó a masajear haciendo torturantes círculos. No me acordaba de lo mucho que le gustaba tocarme por ahí y de lo que yo disfrutaba con ello. Mis dedos ya se habían introducido en ella acariciando ahora su clítoris, entrando dentro de ella en una dulce y placentera masturbación. Mi erección dolía, dolía y mucho, estaba totalmente llena y deseando descargar ante sus insistentes masajes, pero había algo que deseaba hacer antes de tomarla del todo. Lentamente me fui agachando y me posicioné con la cabeza entre sus piernas obligándola a que dejara mi pene muy en contra de mi voluntad. Sus manos fueron a mi pelo, puse sus piernas sobre mis hombros bien abiertas, e introduje mi boca entre sus muslos hasta encontrar el clítoris el cual mordí, chupé y estiré muy suavemente. Sus gemidos y gritos se oían por toda la habitación, mi otra mano no podía dejar de tocar sus pechos, primero uno y después el otro. Cuando sentí que iba a correrse, saqué mi boca de su intimidad y la volví de espaldas a mí.

—Te dije que ibas a gritar de placer esta noche, que me ibas a suplicar volver a la cama —le dije en un estado de excitación tal que no respondía de mi mismo—, grita para mi, mi amor –le dije mientras la penetré de una sola embestida. Ella dio un grito de placer al sentirme.

—Eso es Bella grita todo lo que quieras, grita de placer.

Comencé a moverme dentro de ella mientras le besaba en todos los sitos que podía, ella movió su cabeza de manera que pude atrapar sus labios y sin pedir permiso introduje mi lengua en su boca, en un beso lento, pausado, dulce, tierno, amoroso y al final salvaje cuando chilló pidiendo ir más deprisa. Mi mano libre, pues la otra seguía en sus pechos, fue hasta su clítoris, haciendo el placer más intenso, de repente sus paredes apretaron mi miembro y juntos nos descargamos en un orgasmo bestial, lleno de pasión, lujuria y amor. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse de todo, la lleve al Jacuzzi. Me puse debajo y la senté a horcajadas encima de mí y comencé a frotarme contra ella y a moverme. Su cuerpo volvió a tensarse reaccionado al instante y el mío también

—Cabálgame Bella —le pedí mientras el chorro del agua daba directamente sobre nuestros cuerpos—, como tú solo sabes hacerlo, baila sobre mí la danza del amor. Excítame de nuevo.

Atendiendo a mi suplica, que no mi orden, ella empezó a moverse encima de mí, ahora hacia arriba, besando mis pezones y mordisqueándolos, ahora hacia abajo , ahora hacía arriba, saliendo de mi y volviendo a entrar de golpe provocándome un grito. Mi erección volvió a crecer en cuestión de segundos de nuevo, me sentía morir, era mejor de lo que yo recordaba. Bella seguía moviéndose sobre mí, sus pechos dando en mi cara tan cerca de mi boca que los capturé con ella, los besé, los pellizqué literalmente los devoré, mientras ella seguía con su dulce vaivén dentro y fuera de mí, ahora entrando, ahora saliendo. Hasta que ninguno de los dos pudimos más y acelerando el ritmo y con un grito ahogado, nos derramamos de nuevo uno dentro del otro. Sin salir de ella ni ella de mí, quedamos tendidos dentro del jacuzzi uno encima del otro, recuperándonos de los dos maravillosos orgasmos seguidos que habíamos tenido. La hice salir de mí y la senté sobre mi regazo acariciándola por todo su cuerpo, besé su frente, el pelo, dejando que los chorros del agua nos relajaran, para que me diera unos momentos para recuperarme, la noche aún era joven…

No sé qué nos despertó primero, si las luces de la mañana entrando por la ventana o el sonido insistente del teléfono. Yo no quería separarme de ese cuerpo en que me había estado fundiendo toda la noche. No había un solo trozo de piel que no hubiera marcado como mío, besado, succionado, lamido. Al jacuzzi le siguió una botella de champán que prácticamente derramé sobre ella lamiendo y bebiendo de su cuerpo, a eso siguió la misma operación con otra botella de champan derramada en parte sobre mi pene que Bella lamió, estiró y acarició con su lengua y dientes hasta dejarlo seco; y la otra parte sobre su centro el cual también besé, lamí y succioné. Lo que nos llevó de nuevo a la ducha donde la volví a tomar contra la pared de la misma y de nuevo vuelta a la cama.

El insistente teléfono seguía sonando así que a regañadientes me levanté y contesté.

—Papi, papi —oí la hermosa voz de mi niña a través del teléfono— ¿cuándo vais a venir?, venid ya, Abu dice que no se abren los regalos hasta que no estemos todos y nosotros no podemos esperar. Tengo uno muy grande papi, ¿qué será?

—Ahora mismo despierto a tu madre, y vamos para allá y lo averiguas— dije riéndome para mí mismo. Que feliz era no podía serlo más.

Fui de nuevo a la cama. Mi esposa estaba durmiendo de espaldas. Me senté a ahorcajadas encima de ella y empecé a darla besos por la espalda, el cuello, tocándola con mi mano todo lo que alcanzaba a tocar. Ella se removió entre las sabanas.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Gaby quiere que vallamos ya, pero primero te tengo que dar los buenos días como tú te mereces —dije introduciendo mi miembro en su centro lentamente, embistiéndola por detrás. Ella dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa pero segundos después se incorporó un poco, lo que yo aproveché para capturar sus pechos entre mis manos sujetándola al mismo tiempo. Empezó a moverse al mismo ritmo que yo. De repente, de forma inesperada, salió de mí y nos giró quedando a su merced debajo de ella. Dios como me excitaba esto, ya sabía lo que me iba hacer, y gemí de anticipación. Sin introducir mi miembro en ella empezó a frotarse sobre mí, lento, para no hacerme daño, pero se frotaba, una vez y otra y otra, mientras me besaba por todos los sitos donde encontraba, mientras mordía mis pezones, masturbándose a sí misma con mi pene y provocando que a mí se me derramara un poco de liquido solo de verla. Cuando se recuperó introdujo con su mano mi pene en su centro y se empezó a mover de nuevo, se movía a un ritmo maravilloso, primero lento, luego un poco más rápido hasta que por fin, terminamos los dos juntos en un éxtasis de amor.

—Feliz Navidad, cariño —me dijo contra mis labios todavía sin salir de mí. Juro que como siguiera ahí mucho tiempo, ni regalos ni nada, de aquella cama no íbamos a salir.

—Feliz Navidad para ti también –le dije moviéndome dentro de ella de nuevo.

— ¿No nos había llamado la niña para que fuéramos? –preguntó moviéndose un poco más.

—Sí, eso ha hecho. Esta inquieta con su regalo, dice que es muy grande.

—No tanto como lo que tengo yo aquí dentro —contestó sugerente moviéndose todavía más.

—Bella, como sigamos así, te juro que voy a por las esposas y te ato a la cama y de aquí no sales, tú verás…—le dije moviéndome más rápido.

—No suena mal —me contestó—, he sido muy mala, ¿por qué no me detiene agente Masen?—dijo dándome un beso en los labios y moviéndose sobre mí de forma salvaje.

—Bella, no aguanto más.

—Yo tampoco…—y juntos llegamos al tercer orgasmo de la mañana, menuda mujer. No tendría nunca suficiente de ella. Pero todo tenía que acabar, así que la levanté de la cama, la cogí en brazos y la llevé a la ducha. No duchamos juntos lavándonos el uno al otro, colmados, satisfechos, deseosos de más, sobre todo yo, pues una imagen se había instalado en mi cabeza: Bella desnuda solo para mí, tumbada en la cama y…esposada. Por dios. Eso teníamos que probarlo un día de estos.

Salimos de la ducha, nos secamos el uno al otro entre risas y chistes. Una nueva llamada de nuestra hija nos hizo darnos más prisa, por lo visto ya estaban todos allí, solo faltábamos nosotros, claro con las actividades matutinas.

Llegamos a la casa donde unos hiperactivos niños nos esperaban en la puerta junto a una hiperactiva Alice.

—Cuanto habéis tardado –nos dijo—, ¿qué habréis estado haciendo? –preguntó con sorna.

Nos adentramos a la casa y comenzamos a abrir los regalos. La verdad que yo tenía ganas de que Bella viera lo que le había comprado, era una cosa emotiva hecha con mucho amor y en la que esperaba que se reflejara todo esa pasión que sentía por ella. Al tiempo que era una promesa de futuro

Primero fue el turno de los niños. Gaby se quedó asombrada al ver su nueva bicicleta.

—¿Me enseñaras a montar en ella papi? –me preguntó.

—Claro que si hija mía, pasado mañana empezamos, mañana es el día que me dan la medalla, ¿recuerdas?

—Claro papi —dijo echándose a mis brazos—, oye— me preguntó al oído —le vas a dar a mamá eso, esperemos que Papa Noel lo haya hecho bien.

Sonreí dirigiéndome al árbol y cogí el paquete que tenía para Bella. Se lo di para que lo abriera, era grande, así que tuvo que sentarse para hacerlo. Todos la mirábamos expectantes. Cuando lo abrió se quedó muda del asombro y unas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas. Eran tres marcos digitales. El primero era una recopilación de fotos que teníamos de niños, luego de adolescentes, el día del baile de graduación cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia y puse el anillo en su dedo como una promesa de algo mas, nuestro noviazgo, cuando le pedí que se casara conmigo, otra de nuestra boda y el nacimiento de Gaby. Por razones evidentes ahí se cortaba. El segundo era una recopilación de fotos que Rose nos había tomado a la niña y a mi aquí en Forks, y algunas otras que habíamos tomado en nuestra estancia en Jacksonville, así como unas cuantas que Rose y mi madre me habían dado de las diferentes etapas de la vida de Gaby que yo como un imbécil me había perdido. El tercero estaba vacío pero tenía una nota que decía: para las próximas que nos hagamos los tres juntos.

Bella me miró con lágrimas en los ojos, se levantó y se tiró a mis brazos besándome efusivamente y dándome las gracias. Se separó de mí y fue hasta el árbol, cogió otro paquete y me dio mi regalo. La verdad es que con el fabuloso reloj yo tenía bastante pero lo abrí igual de emocionado, y me quedé boquiabierto. Era una copia muy antigua, quizás de las primeras que se hicieron de la partitura original de "Claro de Luna", música que sonaba en el baile de graduación cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia y que se había convertido en nuestra melodía.

—Mamá y Rose me dijeron que no habías vuelto a tocar el piano, espero que esto sirva para que empieces de nuevo. Prometiste componer una nana para Gaby ¿recuerdas?— con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, crucé el espacio que nos separaba, la abracé y la besé.

—Cuando volvamos primero tocaré esta pieza, después tu nana, y luego… habrá que cumplir esa promesa y componer algo para esta señorita.

— ¿Me vas a hacer un canción para mí?– preguntó mi niña—. Tita Rose me dijo que antes tocabas y que le habías hecho una canción muy bonita a mamá, pero que habías dejado de hacerlo cuando…tuviste que dejar de estar con nosotras. ¿Volverás ahora a hacerlo, papi?

—Por supuesto que sí —le contesté.

Primero tendría que afinar el piano, no en vano llevaba, desde que lo trasladé desde la casa Swan a la mía, sin tocar desde hacía cincos años, pero eso era otra cosa que tenía que recuperar. Amaba tocar el piano, me gustaba hacerlo y componer canciones para la gente que amaba como la nana de mi Bella. Pero dejé de hacerlo cuando ella se marchó. A menudo solía ir a refugiarme en la casa cuando no podía más, me sentaba en él e intentaba tocar algo, pero me faltaba alguien escuchándome. Recordé como solía sentarse a mi lado para que yo le tocara una y otra vez solo para ella, esta noche se sentarían dos personas a mi lado, yo recuperaría otro recuerdo más y me sentiría pleno, entero, completo y feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas ¿como estáis? Quería<strong>** deciros antes de nada que he escrito dos OS navideños con los cuales estoy participando en dos concursos:**

**-Contest Sintiendo la Navidad (http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3429837 / Contest _ Sintiendo _ la _ Navidad) Sin espacios, con el OS_ "Una segunda oportunidad para Amar"_**

**-New Year Contest: (www . fanfiction . net /u / 3466787/ ) sin espacios. Con el OS _"Cisne: Una chica Valiente"_**

**Los OS están publicados en mi perfil para que podáis leerlos cuando queráis y los enlaces para las votaciones y para leer los demás OS que participan son los que puse arriba.**

** Las votaciones serán desde el 22 de diciembre hasta el cinco de enero en el Contest Sintiendo la Navidad**

**Y desde el 24 de diciembre hasta el 30 de diciembre en el New Year Contest de Diario Twilight**

****Si os apetece podrías pasaros a leerlos y, si pensáis que me lo merezco, votar por mi.****

** Bueno pues vamos al fic. Aquí os he dejado un nuevo capitulo que espero hayáis disfrutado. Como os habréis dado cuenta aparecieron un par de personajes que os aseguro van a dar un poco de lata, mas bien mucha lata. la familia Vulturi es muy numerosa por lo que parece y la madre y la hija de Cayo vienen dispuestas a presentar batalla. Con ellas vienen nuevos problemas para nuestros protagonistas. En el próximo capitulo asistiremos al esperado baile y a la no meno esperada entrega de esas medallas y... hasta aquí puedo leer.**

**Lo cierto es que este capitulo ya lo tenía escrito, no es ningún especial de navidad ni nada por el estilo, forma desde el principio parte de la historia, pero me alegro de la coincidencia con la fecha.**

**Muchas gracias a mi beta que se toma el trabajo de corregir ¿que sería de mi sin ella?**

**Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros rr:**

******************Sara-Cris Cullen, Ana Bella Cullen, Vailinight, saraes, Ssil, Iare, Titi Cullen, Ale Snape, PattyQ, ludgardita,carlita16 ,Paaameeelaaa ,JosWeasleyC ,Cullen Vigo ,Pam Malfoy Black ,Saha Denali ,Angie Masen, NuRySh. yolabertay ,anamart05, lizzy90, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tany cullen , yasmin-cullen ,aizen63 , codigo twilight, Areli Pattirson, marianareyna, roscidius cullen , lunatico0030, EdithCullen71283 ,yani-cullen ,Maya Cullen Masen, MarcelaMaciel ,yanu swan cullen,Tamynna ,ma pau cullen,Solchizz , nydia, Yolanda, Suiza19, alessaCullen2314, katitacullent,FresCullen, Izzy. md, yunuen, mon de cullen,beakis, **************************Ely Cullen M,alessaCullen2314,ma pau cullen ,marcecullenswanm,mmenagv,lexa0619 ********************

********************Quiero dar la bienvenida a: ****************************************lexa0619 ********************

**Gracias también a todas por añadirme a vuestras alertas y favoritos, sé que cada vez sois más.**

**Ludgardita vuelves a tener desactivada la opción de pm, no me puedo comunicar contigo a ver si lo arreglas mujer que echo de menos nuestras charlas..**

** FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS. UN BESO MUY GRANDE Y QUE PAPÁ NOEL OS TRAIGA MUCHAS COSAS.**

**Nosotras nos vemos el viernes que viene.**


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de lo personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de la inigualable S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Únicamente el personaje de Gaby es de mi invención.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 26: Baile de la policía, condecoración y…algo más.<strong>

**Pov Edward**

—¿Ya están listas? –pregunté a mi hija que entraba corriendo a la habitación de invitados donde una hiperactiva e histérica Alice, en su versión tornado 9.9, me había enviado. Su excusa, tenía que arreglar a Bella y yo no podía mirar.

Por la cara que tenía mi perfecta esposa, esta cuestión le hacía muy poca gracia…

—Alice, ya soy mayorcita, yo me puedo vestir sola –dijo a una muy alterada Alice nada más entró por la puerta sin darle tiempo siquiera a abrir la boca. Por lo cual deduje que no era la primera vez que pasaba. Entonces tuve el gran honor de asistir en vivo y en directo a una de las famosas discusiones Bella/Alice de las que tanto me habían hablado. He de admitir que eran graciosísimas y me lo pasé en grande, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que ganara Alice la pelea. Mi esposa era una mujer muy terca pero Alice te ganaba por puro y simple agotamiento.

El caso es que ahora estaban encerradas en la habitación principal desde hacía ya casi cuatro horas, ¿tanto tiempo necesitaban para arreglarse estas mujeres?

—¡Papá, papá!—entró gritando Gaby desoyendo mi pregunta anterior— si vieras lo guapa que esta ma… ¡Hala!—exclamó quedándose de piedra en la puerta.

—¿Te pasa algo hija?– pregunté preocupado. La verdad es que estaba monísima. Le habían puesto un vestidito color azul que le sentaba muy bien, otra cosa que había heredado de su madre, lo bien que les sentaba a las dos ese color.

La niña quería ver a toda costa como me condecoraban y me daban la placa y Bella también se empeñó. Las dos estaban orgullosas de mí y eso me superaba, me hacía sentir importante, era una emoción lo que sentía que no sabría describir. En realidad desde que Bella me regaló aquel maravilloso reloj de oro con ese grabado en donde me decía que me perdonaba, me sentía el hombre más afortunado, feliz y orgulloso del mundo y esa emoción que no podía describir era la tónica dominante en mi día.

Habíamos decidido llevar a los niños a ver cómo nos condecoraban y nos daban la placa y después nos quedaríamos en el baile un rato. No éramos los únicos que llevaríamos niños. El baile de la policía era toda una tradición y a él acudían todas las familias al completo. Estaba la cuestión de la seguridad pero, ¿qué podría pasar en un salón repleto de policías?

Como homenajeados, nos habían entregado a Emmett y a mí unas invitaciones que no dudamos en repartir entre nuestros amigos. Ángela y Ben venían también pero sin sus hijos ya que les había dado a los dos por ponerse malos al mismo tiempo y se quedarían con sus abuelos. Claire la "canguro" de los niños vendría con nosotros y estaría en el baile como invitada. Rachel, Paul, Jared, Quil, Colin, Embry y Brady estarían ojo avizor también como invitados. Los dos últimos había venido al pueblo junto con Bella, Alice y Jasper para reforzar la vigilancia aquí. Al acabar el baile íbamos a hospedarnos todos, menos Ángela y Ben por razones obvias, en un hotel de Seattle pues no queríamos hacer el camino de regreso a Forks tan de noche y después de haber bebido unas cuantas copitas. La verdad es que así estaba yo más tranquilo.

—Papi, pero que guapo estás —dijo mi hija mirándome admirada. El uniforme de gala de la policía no era feo, según por donde se mirase, pero a las mujeres siempre les gustaron los uniformes y mi Gaby era una mujer, ¿o no?

–Es el uniforme que usamos los policías cuando vamos a este tipo de sitios —le dije riéndome por la carita que ponía al verme–, tu también estás muy guapa —le dije acercándome a ella y poniéndole en el vestido un broche que representaba a la Sirenita y que le había comprado el día que fuimos al centro Comercial.

—Papi es Ariel, ¡qué bonito!, muchas gracias.

—¿Ariel?, yo pensé que era la Sirenita –dije confundido.

—Pero papi –contestó riéndose –La Sirenita se llama Ariel, es una de las princesas Disney ¿pero que aun no te has enterado con las veces que me has leído el cuento?

—Esto bueno…yo…, verás –nota mental: hacer un estudio exhaustivo de todos los personajes Disney y de los que no son Disney también por si acaso.

—Ya verás cómo te vas a quedar cuando veas a mami –dijo muy seria sacándome de mi trance–, no sé porque siempre se empeña en discutir con la tita Alice para que no la vista si después la deja preciosísima.

—Mira por donde de lo que se entera uno —pensé para mí. Pero no me dio tiempo a averiguar más porque de pronto apareció Alice por la puerta en su versión más letal de terremoto 10.10, diciéndome que Bella ya estaba lista y esperándome abajo. Así que terminé con unos cuantos retoques, dejando mi pelo por imposible y bajé.

Nada más llegar al salón me encontré con una visión divina, era una diosa disfrazada de mujer, por Dios que guapa estaba. El vestido era precioso, largo hasta los pies con escote palabra de honor. Era entallado hasta la cintura desde donde salía haciendo unas graciosas ondas. Era precioso, pero más la persona que lo llevaba. No era discreto pero tampoco ostentoso, llamativo, rimbombante o escandaloso, era perfecto, muy estilo Bella. Pero sobre todo era azul, mi color favorito por lo bien que a ella le sentaba.

—Tierra llamando a Edward —dijo pasando una mano por delante de mí. Ups no me había dado ni cuenta de que me estaba hablando ni sobre qué, claro estaba más ocupado babeando por ella.

—Perdona es que… estás preciosa mi amor, realmente encantadora, como me va a gustar quitarte ese vestido al volver —le dije esto último al oído, claro.

—Pues yo te estaba diciendo que tú también estás muy guapo —dijo pasándome la mano por el traje y los galones de modo seductor, de un modo tan seductor que ya estaba allí el problemilla de siempre en la entrepierna.

—Pues entonces cuando volvamos tu me desnudas a mí y yo a ti –le dije con tal grado de excitación tal que o salíamos de allí en aquel momento o la tumbaba sobre el piano que adornaba la sala y la hacía mía allí mismo. Y desgraciadamente no podía ser, estaba Gaby, y nos teníamos que ir.

—Gaby se queda a dormir con sus primos en la habitación del hotel ¿recuerdas? –dijo pasándome la mano por donde siempre lo hacía, otra costumbre que habíamos recobrado. Caray que costumbrita más deliciosa pero más incomoda a la vez en algunos momentos.

—Vámonos ya porque te juro que me olvido de niña, me olvido de cena de baile y de premio, te cojo en brazos y te llevo a la habitación de donde no te dejo salir hasta que no tengas agujetas por todo el cuerpo —le dije al oído rodeándola con mis brazos por detrás mientras la empujaba hacia la puerta del garaje que Gaby mantenía abierta para nosotros.

Cogimos el Aston Martín que había llegado, junto al resto de los coches justo esta misma mañana, por cierto vaya odisea protagonizó Emmett cuando fuimos a por ellos.

—Voy a ser la envidia de la fiesta –dije con certeza–, llevo de mis brazos a las dos mujeres más hermosas y el mejor coche que se pueda comprar—dije mientras acomodaba la silla de Gaby en el asiento trasero. Algo difícil pero no imposible.

—He de reconocer que Alice ha hecho un buen trabajo. Aquí tu hija dice que no sabe porque te resistes, lo que me lleva a preguntar que ha hecho mi esposa en Jacksonville acudiendo a fiestas –comenté en broma pero queriendo averiguar donde, como, cuando porque y con quien había ido.

—Bueno –dijo mi Bella muy dispuesta a colaborar. Malditos celos ¿qué leches tendría ella que ocultar, a ver?—Esme siempre nos invita a las fiestas de la empresa, y luego acudimos a eventos que tienen que ver con la revista, alguna que otra fiesta del hospital y dos bodas de dos médicos con dos enfermeras, la eterna historia –añadió risueña–. Siempre iba acompañada por Carlisle y Esme, o por Jasper y Alice. Algunas veces iba con Garrett… — ¿Garrett, quien diablos era ese?—el marido de Kate —se apresuró a aclarar. Y por supuesto Kate también venía, pero no me has dejado terminar tendrías que haber visto tu cara –dijo riéndose.

—Bueno es que si uno oye que su bellísima esposa va de fiesta por ahí con un desconocido, son normales unos poquitos de celos… —le dije en broma.

—Conociéndote a ti no serán tan poquitos.

—No te preocupes papi – dijo mi hija metiéndose en la conversación sin haber sido invitada–, tita Alice dice que ha llevado la vida de un… de un… bueno de un señor de esos que viven solos y no se hablan con nadie—añadió muy orgullosa de la explicación a pesar de no saber decir la palabra ermitaño. Yo me eché a reír a carcajadas, esta Alice era imposible y mi hija también, la verdad es que vaya pareja hacían.

Con tanta charla agradable, tanta broma y tanta risa, el viaje hasta Seattle se hizo muy corto. Llegamos al lugar donde se celebraba el baile, uno de los salones más lujosos de todo Seattle, aparqué detrás del jeep de Emmett y me bajé rápidamente del coche para ayudar a Bella a bajar y después fui corriendo a ayudar a Gaby, uff, se me agolpaba el trabajo. Tomé de las manos a Gaby y le di el brazo a mi esposa para que lo cogiera y así los tres juntos entramos en el salón donde se celebraría primero una cena, tras la cual nos darían la medalla, y después el famoso baile. Todo el mundo al entrar se quedó mirando a Bella y yo me sentí orgulloso de llevar de mis brazos a una mujer tan maravillosa. Algunos me miraban atónitos, pues me conocían y estaban acostumbrados a verme con Tanya y otros me miraban con envidia a mí y con lujuria a Mi Bella. Con los primeros aclaré pronto la situación diciendo exactamente la verdad, Bella era mi esposa de la que esa zorra me había separado con chantajes y amenazas. No dudaron en creerme ya que todos sabían que estaba en la cárcel aunque he de decir que mis compañeros se quedaban anonadados de que esa mujer que parecía tan dulce, fuera tan mala pero a los hechos me remito. Con aquellos que miraban a Bella con lujuria sostuve una conversación gestual muy clara y precisa en la que dejaba claro que esa mujer era mía y solo mía y que ni se atrevieran a ponerle un dedo encima. Conocía a un par de ellos, famosísimos por ir del brazo de una mujer distinta cada día, los típicos mujeriegos que solo utilizan a las mujeres para su placer y como para muestra solo vale un botón, del brazo de uno de ellos colgaba una mujer a la que solo le faltaba el cartel con el precio. Me di cuenta de que Jasper se la quedaba mirando como si intentase recordar de qué la conocía. Miré a mí alrededor queriendo comprobar si la esposa y la hija de Cayo se habrían atrevido a venir y, efectivamente, allí estaban mirándome con la misma cara de odio y hablando con una compañera que no conocía.

A la izquierda de ellos estaban mi Capitán William Black, junto a su mujer Rebeca. Me había enterado hacia unos días que eran los padres de Jacob y Rachel. Billy, por supuesto, conocía toda la historia pues yo mismo se la había contado cuando Tanya fue detenida, incluido el tema de la bigamia. Nada más meter en la cárcel a Tanya hablé con él sobre este asunto, pues era lógico ya que yo había incurrido en un delito y encima era policía, y mi deber era ponerlo en conocimiento de mis superiores. Fue en el transcurso de esa conversación cuando me había enterado de que era el padre de Jacob y Rachel. Él mismo me dijo que consultara con un buen abogado antes de hacer oficial esa conversación, a ver qué opinaba un letrado de esta situación, fue el primero en sugerir el tema de la Enajenación Mental Transitoria. Me dijo que me apoyaría en todo y que el hecho de que hubiera venido yo mismo a confesarlo era una eximente. Si era sincero conmigo mismo, lo había hecho inconscientemente, simplemente no tenía valor para firmar aquello que arrancaba definitivamente a Bella de mi lado.

Billy y Rebeca se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Rachel, pero haciendo gala de su buena profesionalidad y Rebeca de su magnífico papel como esposa de un policía, fingieron no conocerse. Yo le había dicho a Bella que se trataba de los padres de Jacob y ella tenía ganas de conocerlos, así que la llevé hasta donde ellos estaban no sin antes recordarle que no mencionara sus nombres…

—Mi Capitán, señora –saludé dirigiéndome a él por su rango en vez de por su nombre pues estábamos en un evento oficial.

–Teniente. ¿Cómo está?

—Pues bastante bien, mire quiero presentarles a Isabella Masen, mi esposa.

—Encantados de conocerla señora Masen.

—Es un placer conocerles –dijo Bella dando la mano a Billy y un par de besos a Rebeca.

—¿Y esta niña tan guapa? —dijo Rebeca, era una persona muy cariñosa.

—Gaby – le dije a mi niña—esta es Rebeca la esposa de este señor que es Capitán de la policía y amigo mío. Él me va a poner la medalla –le dije al oído y eso provocó las risas de todos.

—Hola—dijo mi niña tan cariñosa y simpática con todo el mundo — ¿a que mi papá es un héroe?, ¿a que si? –preguntó orgullosa a Rebeca y a Billy.

—Por supuesto que sí cielo —dijo mi Capitán—, héroe y buena persona— dijo dándome una palmada.

—A ver si comemos un día de estos con esta niña tan guapa y su mamá — dijo Rebeca a lo que yo asentí y Bella también, estaría encantado de comer con ellos.

Nos despedimos de ellos y fuimos hacia la mesa que nos había tocado.

—Que sitio más bonito papi—dijo mi niña encantada de estar ahí. Nos sentamos en la mesa que teníamos asignada y poco a poco fueron llegando los demás miembros de la familia Swan y amigos.

La conversación durante la comida fue muy distendida y placentera. Disfrutábamos mucho de la compañía, yo por lo menos. Era increíble como los Cullen y Jasper se habían amoldado tan bien a nosotros, pareciera como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Dicen que hay personas que están destinadas a estar juntas y que por más vueltas que se den, un día u otro acabarán coincidiendo y yo en estos momentos estaba empezando a pensar que era totalmente cierto.

—Atención —dijo el maestro de ceremonias llamando la atención de todos—, a continuación voy a cederle la palabra al Capitán Black, quien va a entregar una serie de diplomas y condecoraciones.

—Buenas noches a todos —dijo mi Capitán. Lo cierto es que me sentía intimidado de que un hombre de su valía me entregase una condecoración a mí.

—Hay momentos en esta vida – comenzó el Capitán Black —en los cuales tenemos que tomar decisiones difíciles en situaciones límites y en muy poco tiempo. Y esto hicieron los tenientes Edward Masen y Emmett Swan cuando, sin importarles el peligro que corrían sus vidas y sin que eso fuera su obligación, fueron más allá del deber salvando a un grupo de niños que se habían quedado atrapados en un incendio. Ya simplemente por eso el cuerpo de policía les premia con una medalla al valor, pero el pueblo de Forks también quiere entregarles una placa conmemorativa agradeciéndoles ese gesto. Me sentiré muy honrado de poner a estos dos magníficos profesionales yo mismo las medallas. La placa de agradecimiento se la entregaran en persona los niños a los que salvaron. Y sin más que decir…

—Por su encomiable valor yendo más allá de deber, poniendo en riesgo su propia vida para salvar la de otros, tengo el honor de imponer esta medalla al Teniente del Cuerpo de Policía Edward Masen –me llamó mi Capitán, yo me levanté de la mesa y lo que sucedió a continuación me abrumó. Mi niña y Mi Bella, junto con los demás miembros de la familia y amigos, se levantaron conmigo aplaudiendo y en dos segundos se les habían unido todos los presentes. Caminé hacia el estrado muy nervioso y cuando llegué el Capitán mismo me impuso la medalla guiñándome un ojo. Se separó unos centímetros, se cuadró ante mí y me saludó al estilo militar y yo le devolví el saludo. A continuación los diez niños que habíamos rescatado aquel día Emmett y yo subieron y cinco de ellos se dirigieron hacia mí y me dieron la placa, uno de ellos habló…

—Gracias agente Masen sin Vd. hoy no podríamos estar aquí—me dijo. Y las lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos. Por Dios si no había hecho más de lo que hubiera hecho cualquier otro, los bomberos, a los que correspondía el rescate estaban muy ocupados, no daban abasto, no podíamos dejarlos allí ¿verdad?

Me adelante tal y como indicaron hacia uno de los laterales con los cinco niños a mi lado. A continuación llamaron a Emmett y se repitió el mismo proceso. Mi Capitán también le guiño un ojo a mi hermano, no en vano había sido nuestro profesor en la Academia y fuera de tanta ceremonia y protocolo, era más que nuestro capitán un buen amigo.

La ceremonia continúo con más premios y condecoraciones a otros compañeros por diversos motivos. Cuando Emmett y yo regresamos a nuestra mesa fui asaltado por dos hermosas mujeres que llorosas y orgullosas se abalanzaron sobre mí. Yo las recibí en mis brazos a las dos. La verdad es que este premio tenía más relevancia para mí por el orgullo que ellas demostraban.

—Papi, papi —decía mi niña mientras sobaba con sus manitas mi medalla —que bonita es – cogió la placa y empezó a deletrear las palabras intentando averiguar que decía, cuando terminó parecía que se había enterado de todo porque se volvió a echar en mis brazos gritando a pleno pulmón que su papá era un héroe. A mi lado mis sobrinos y Rose estaban igual de entusiasmados con Emmett. Bella mientras tanto me miraba con mucha ternura y amor, además de orgullo, sosteniendo la placa entre sus manos.

—Felicidades—me dijo en un susurro emocionado dándome un beso en los labios.

—Gracias, pero esto no sería lo mismo sin vosotras ¿sabes? Hubiera recibido los premios igual pero me sentiría incompleto y sin embargo me siento feliz de poder compartirlo con vosotras y de saber que me apoyáis.

—Y que estamos muy orgullosas —me recordó.

—Eso es lo que más feliz me hace.

Rose también se acercó a felicitarme y mi madre, y todos los demás nos felicitaron también. En ese momento empezaron los primeros acordes de un Vals y mi niña me dijo que bailara con ella. Aunque tenía unas ganas enormes de tener a Bella entre mis brazos bailando, la concedí el capricho. He de reconocer que me lo pasé en grande bailando con una niña de cinco años que no me llegaba ni a la cintura. Primero la subí a mis pies y al final acabe cogiéndola en brazos.

—Que orgulloso se te ve —me dijo mi Capitán acercándose a mí con su esposa.

—Son toda mi vida las dos, mi Capitán.

Seguimos bailando un poco más y volvimos a la mesa donde ya esperaba "Claire" para vigilar a los niños. Se los llevó a un patio interior que había a la derecha de donde estábamos y Rachel, Paul y Jared se fueron detrás. Quil, Colin, Embry y Brady no nos perdían de vista a nosotros.

—¿Quiere mi maravillosa esposa bailar conmigo y así recuperar otro recuerdo más? —pregunté a Bella. Bella y el baile nunca habían sido buenos amigos. Yo siempre quería sacarla a bailar y ella se negaba, unas veces ganaba yo y otras ella, hasta que aprendí a jugar con ella para ganar siempre yo, era muy divertido.

—¿Crees que será buena idea?– preguntó con recelo—, mira que si me caigo haré el ridículo y te lo haré hacer a ti. Además con estos tacones que me ha puesto Alice…

—¿No le vas a negar un pequeño bailecito al héroe del día?–le pregunté acercándome a ella muy meloso—, me llevaría un disgusto. Además es mi noche, tienes que hacer lo que yo diga. Pero si no quieres me voy a buscar por ahí a alguna que quiera complacer a un héroe— seguí picándola—, mira allí hay una babeando, voy a darle mi pañuelo y…

—Está bien, sácame a bailar Edward Masen, pero es tu responsabilidad lo que me pase —me dijo rindiéndose tal y como yo esperaba.

—No tengo ningún inconveniente en sacarte a bailar –le dije con sorna—, no hace falta que me lo pidas así.

—Uff— bufó —nunca cambiarás.

—Pero así es como me quieres, ¿verdad? –le dije cogiéndola entre mis brazos y empezando a bailar—. Dime que me quieres anda, por favor —le pedí susurrándole al oído, sabía que eso la volvía loca

—Te quiero Edward, te quiero mucho –me dijo—, aunque hay que ver cómo te gusta regalarte los oídos.

—Depende de con que me los regale y en este caso me pasaría toda una eternidad escuchándote decir que me quieres y no me cansaría —le dije al oído de manera seductora mientras la acercaba mas a mí.

—¿Estas recordando los viejos tiempos, ¿verdad?

—Quiero volver a recuperar todo, absolutamente todo lo que teníamos – le dije—, ya te lo he dicho. Lo que tenemos es perfecto, pero necesito recuperar nuestros recuerdos, que sean nuestros otra vez. La verdad es que no se cómo explicarlo, es una necesidad.

—Te entiendo, a mi me pasa lo mismo –dijo apretándose más a mí y de repente caí en la cuenta de que… y lo que tenía en mi entrepierna también se dio cuenta.

—Amor, ¿no llevas ropa interior verdad?—le pregunté a la vez receloso y excitado, al tiempo que mi lado posesivo luchaba por dominar mandándome la orden de sacarla inmediatamente de ahí.

—Bueno –empezó con su hermoso sonrojo adornando su cara—, me había comprado un conjunto, era muy pequeño, pero aun así…

—Pues espero que sin nada debajo estés notando mejor el efecto que ese descubrimiento acaba de producir en mí –le dije intentando dominar ese lado cavernícola pues mi razón me decía que nadie se había dado cuenta, solo yo, pero claro, que se olvidara de bailar esta noche con nadie que no fuera yo, eso por descontado…

—Tú eres la culpable de mi estado de excitación —proseguí—, así que tú eres la responsable de aliviarme –le dije frotándome contra ella mientras bailábamos. Sabía de sobra que sin braguitas, con aquel vestido tan fino y con lo grande y duro que se me había puesto mi miembro, lo estaba notando a la perfección.

—Edward—me dijo entrecortada. Sospechas confirmadas. Decidí seguir jugando con ella.

—Pues has sido una niña muy mala, cuando lleguemos al hotel me vas a tener que compensar. A lo mejor hasta te esposo a la cama y no te doy tregua hasta el amanecer. Pero, el problema va a ser llegar –le dije con una voz que ni yo mismo me reconocía de la pura excitación que tenía en ese momento, ya que una vez más la imagen mental de bella esposada y desnuda en la cama había llenado mi mente.

—¿Por qué?– preguntó intrigada—, ¿qué pasa?

—¿Cómo que , qué pasa? – dije dejando besos húmedos desde su oreja al cuello y desde allí al hombro desnudo—, me va a resultar difícil salir de aquí sin que se den cuenta.

—Anda eso…, pues sepárate un poquito y piensa en otra cosa, a no ser que… quieras recuperar otro recuerdo yéndonos al cuarto de baño.

—Créeme que me encantaría amor, de hecho cuando lleguemos al hotel va a ser el primer sitio donde te pille. Primero en el baño —le dije mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja—, sentada en el tocador, después en la ducha, contra la pared con mis brazos haciéndote una jaula, luego no descarto la posibilidad de esposarte a la cama… prepárate señora Masen –le dije apretándome más contra ella y moviéndome sugerentemente al ritmo de la música de forma provocativa para que notara mi problema en toda su extensión y de paso para excitarla a ella—, prepárate para un noche muy larga Señora Masen porque este problema que me ha causado es muy grande —le dije besándola, rozando con mis labios la base de su cuello.

—Edward –empezó a protestar, pero no pudo porque en ese momento un grito desgarrador se oyó por encima de la música. Miré hacia donde provenía y entré en pánico al ver como Rachel se arrastraba por el suelo hacia el salón de baile como podía dejando tras de sí un reguero de sangre. Billy, Jasper y Carlisle fueron corriendo hacia ella, Rebeca Black se quedó paralizada y horrorizada de la impresión y Alice venía a ayudar a Bella que se había desmayado en mis brazos

—Se los han llevado –repetía –se los han llevado. Paul y Jared están malheridos e inconscientes o puede que muertos. Se han llevado a Claire con ellos. No los hemos visto llegar, no nos ha dado tiempo a reaccionar, eran varios y han salido de la nada. Hay una falsa policía… –dijo perdiendo el conocimiento en ese mismo instante.

Y yo no necesite escuchar más, una vez que comprobé que Alice me confirmó con la mirada que Bella estaba bien aunque seguía desmayada, desenfundé el arma y salí disparado hacia el patio donde segundos antes había visto salir a los niños junto con Claire seguidos de Rachel, Paul y Jared. Oía pasos detrás de mí, me volteé y vi que Emmett y Quil me seguían de cerca y también varios de mis compañeros y Carlisle en calidad de médico. Llegamos al sitio donde había sido el tiroteo y vi con horror los cuerpos también ensangrentados de Paul y Jared y las inconfundibles huellas de cuerpos siendo arrastrados. Dos de mis compañeros se quedaron con Carlisle para ayudar a atender a los agentes heridos, mientras llamaban a una ambulancia al mismo tiempo. Los demás seguimos las huellas que nos llevaron hasta el aparcamiento en cuyo suelo estaban claramente marcadas las inconfundibles huellas de unos neumáticos al salir corriendo del lugar.

—Emmett –le dije sacándome del bolso un aparato de rastreo–, ¿vamos a tu jeep? Gaby lleva un dispositivo de búsqueda en un broche que le he regalado—. Ni corto ni perezoso Emmett se dirigió hacia su coche que había dejado aparcado delante del mío, entró dentro y yo hice lo mismo, ocupando el asiento del copiloto y poniendo al mismo tiempo en marcha el dispositivo de rastreo.

—Funciona –dije–, la tengo más o menos localizada.

—Pues vamos a por ellos.

—Edward –dijo Quil –me voy con vosotros. Es mí deber protegeros, aunque parece que no lo hemos hecho muy bien, eres un testigo de cargo y además no sé que ha sido de mi compañera y…

—No, le corté solo quedáis en pié Embry, Brady, Colin y tu. Por favor vuelve con mi Bella y los demás, a lo mejor hay más sorpresas y quiero que estén bien protegidas, nosotros sabemos defendernos, estaremos bien.

—Pero…

–Volved al salón de baile por si hay más sorpresas y os necesitan. Decidles a los demás donde hemos ido, cuando podamos nos pondremos en contacto. Quil, somos policías sabemos protegernos pero Bella y los demás no, por favor no os separéis de Bella y decidle que la amo y que les juro a ella y a Rose que volveremos con los niños sanos y salvos –dije pensando en lo mal que lo estaría pasando mi amor y mi cuñada, pero en ese momento y por mucho que me doliera dejarla sola, mi hija y mis sobrinos eran lo primero. Emmett arrancó el coche en ese momento para impedir que Quil siguiera insistiendo.

—¿Quién crees que ha sido esta vez? –preguntó Emmett sin dejar de mirar por donde teníamos que ir.

—No lo sé, Emmett, no lo sé. Aro no está en condiciones de mandar nada en este momento, pero Tanya y Cayo sí. Además, la noche de Nochebuena Athenodora y Renata no dejaban de mirarnos, tanto que llegaron a atemorizarme y hoy han hecho lo mismo, creo que han sido ellas por orden de Cayo.

Seguimos por la carretera durante lo que a mí me parecieron horas. Estábamos casi en Canadá. Según el dispositivo se habían parado por lo que no tenían que estar muy lejos. Cuando se lo dije a Emmett éste apretó el acelerador aun más de forma que las ruedas casi no tocaban el asfalto. De repente notamos un fuerte impacto a mi lado y escuché que nos estaban disparando. Emmett iba demasiado deprisa para lograr hacerse con el coche a tiempo. La caída por el precipicio era inevitable a pesar de que Emmett estaba intentando frenar el coche. Cerré los ojos y pensé en Gaby y en Bella y ellas me dieron fuerzas…

—Emmett no tenemos más remedio que saltar….

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, esto...¿como estáis? En fin, supongo que después de dejaros así tendréis ganas de matarme. Yo casi que me voy a ir unos día a Tumbuctu por ejemplo tomaré las uvas con la gente de allí e intentaré pasar desapercibida. Ya volveré al viernes que viene a publicar el siguiente capitulo. Solo deciros que para no haceros sufrir demasiado, el siguiente capitulo es un Pov Gaby. Veremos lo que les pasa desde el punto de vista de ella. Solo os digo que no desesperéis que ya van a buscarla dos policías muy especiales... ¿o tal vez no?. En todo caso están con Claire.<strong>

**Quiero dar como siempre las gracias a mi beta sin cuya labor no podría publicar esta historia sin errores.**

**Y por supuesto daros las gracias a todas las que durante este año habéis estado ahí apoyándome y leyendo mi historia.**

**Gracias por vuestros rr:**

******************Sara-Cris Cullen, Ana Bella Cullen, Vailinight, saraes, Ssil, Iare, Titi Cullen, Ale Snape, PattyQ, ludgardita,carlita16 ,Paaameeelaaa ,JosWeasleyC ,Cullen Vigo ,Pam Malfoy Black ,Saha Denali ,Angie Masen, NuRySh. yolabertay ,anamart05, lizzy90, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tany cullen , yasmin-cullen ,aizen63 , codigo twilight, Areli Pattirson, marianareyna, roscidius cullen , lunatico0030, EdithCullen71283 ,yani-cullen ,Maya Cullen Masen, MarcelaMaciel ,yanu swan cullen,Tamynna ,ma pau cullen,Solchizz , nydia, Yolanda, Suiza19, alessaCullen2314, katitacullent,FresCullen, Izzy. md, yunuen, mon de cullen,beakis, **************************Ely Cullen M,alessaCullen2314,ma pau cullen ,marcecullenswanm,mmenagv,lexa0619,katitacullent ********************

********************Como siempre quiero dar la bienvenida a nuevas lectoras: katitacullent ********************

**Gracias también a todas aquellas que me **habéis** añadido a vuestras alertas y favoritos.**

**Y también quiero dar las grcias a todas aquellas que siguen mi historia en silencio y animarlas a que se unan a esta familia.**

**Quería avisaros de que el plazo para poder votar en el Contest Sintiendo la Navidad ya está abierto. Como se han presentado muchos OS al concurso, estos se han dividido en tres grupos. Los tres OS que queden ganadores de cada grupo, se enfrentaran en tres sí en una segunda votación. Mi OS "Una segunda oportunidad para amar", está en el grupo 3 por lo que podréis votar por mi , si pensáis que lo merezco, a partir del 3 de enero y hasta el día 7 del mismo mes. El link del concurso para poder entrar a votar es el siguiente:**

** http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3429837 / Contest _ Sintiendo _ la _ Navidad ( ya sabéis que tenéis que eliminar los espacios). De todos modos el link también está puesto en mi perfil.**

**Por otro lado el plazo para votar en el New Year Contest por Diario Twilight, en el cual tambiñén participo con el OS: "Cisne: Una chica valiente" tambiñén está abierto. Podeis pasar a votar por mi, si pensais que lo merezco, en el siguiente link:**

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3466787/ (no olvidéis juntar los espacios). Aquí tenéis poco tiempo ya que las votaciones se cerraran el día 31.**

**Quiero desearos lo mejor en este año que entra. Ojala se cumplan todos vuestros deseos. Si queréis pasar por mi perfil, he publicado una felicitación de Año de parte de Edward, Bella, Gaby y demás personajes.**

** FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS Y NO OS ATRAGANTÉIS CON LAS UVAS.**

** HASTA EL AÑO QUE VIENE.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personaje que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de la inigualable S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ello para crear esta historia. Únicamente el personaje de Gaby es de mi invención.**

**Hola chicas, quería compartir con vosotras una buena noticia, he ganado una Mención de Honor por mi OS _"Cisne, una chica valiente"_, con el cual me presentaba al New Year Contest por Diario Twilight. Desde aquí quiero dar las gracias a staff de Diario Twiight, a mi beta sin cuyas enseñanzas no hubiera sido posible este premio, y por supuesto a todas mis lectoras ya que sin vosotras yo no estaría aquí. A todas os dedico este capítulo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 27: Mi Heroe.<strong>

**Pov Gaby**

Estábamos abrazados los tres muy quietecitos. Teníamos frío pero al estar así de juntos parecía que se nos pasaba. Claire estaba en medio de nosotros y nos protegía con sus brazos todo lo más que podía mientras miraba alrededor murmurando cosas como _piensa Claire alguna manera tiene que haber de salir de aquí. Si hubiera alguna forma de llegar hasta aquella ventana, realmente no está tan alta…._

Estábamos tan tranquilitos jugando con Claire y Rachel en el jardín que no oímos que llegaba gente. Recuerdo que aparecieron dos señoras muy simpáticas que se pusieron a hablar y jugar con nosotras. Una de ellas era policía como mi papi y la otra me contó que era la novia de un compañero de mi papa y del tío. De repente aparecieron unos señores con esas cosas en la mano iguales a la que tiene mi papi y que él me había prohibido tocar. Mis primos decían que se llamaban pistolas y que a ellos su padre también les tenía prohibido tocarlas. Yo nunca había visto como funcionaba ninguna, ni siquiera la de tito Jacob hasta el día que nos atacaron en Jacksonville. Las señoras que estaban con nosotras se pusieron al lado de esos señores como si estuvieran con ellos. Vi como Rachel estaba tumbada a mi lado con los ojitos cerrados como si estuviera… muerta y tenía mucha sangre alrededor y yo me asusté mucho; otros dos hombres que tenían en su mano también pistolas de esas, se pusieron delante nuestro como si estuvieran defendiéndonos igual que aquella vez. Se oyeron muchos ruidos similares a los de aquel día y gritos, vi como uno de ellos se caía al suelo manchado de sangre y al poco tiempo vi como el otro se caía también. De repente alguien me cogió por detrás y me dormí…

Cuando desperté me encontré en esa oscura habitación al lado de mis primos y de Claire. Mis primos no recordaban nada al igual que yo. Tony de repente se acordó de que alguien le puso un pañuelo que olía muy mal en la boca y se quedó dormido, supongo que a Peter, a Claire y a mí nos pasaría lo mismo.

No sabíamos cuanto tiempo había pasado. Teníamos mucha hambre, pero nadie venia a traernos nada, y también teníamos frío, por eso nos apretujamos los unos contra los otros para darnos calor, mami me hizo eso una vez que se estropeó la calefacción en casa.

Me toqué la oreja porque me dolía, la sentía mojada y comprobé con mucha pena que uno de los pendientes que me había regalado tito Jacob se me había perdido. Si ya me decía siempre mi mami que tuviera cuidado y no se me perdieran.

También teníamos mucho miedo, ¿serian los mismos señores malos que nos habían hecho daño en Jacksonville?, ¿sería esa señora que no dejaba que mi papá y mi mamá estuvieran juntos?

Papi, mami… ¿dónde estáis?, no me dejéis solita. Papi tu eres un héroe, tienes que venir a por mí. Los héroes vienen a rescatar a los niños que están en peligro y nosotros estábamos en peligro, no sé porque lo sabía pero lo sabía. De repente una puerta se abrió, nosotros nos apretamos más entre sí y Claire se puso delante de nosotros para protegernos…

—Supongo que tendréis hambre —nos dijo esa señora tan guapa que habíamos conocido antes, la que decía que era novia de un compañero de mi papá. Todavía llevaba el mismo vestido que en la fiesta, pero ahora se mostraba muy antipática mientras nos dejaba una bandeja con cosas en el suelo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó otro señor que entró detrás de ella.

—Tendrán que comer ¿no? –dijo la señora.

—¿Y para qué?— contestó ese hombre—. Ya sabes lo que ella nos ha dicho qué tenemos que hacer en cuanto Renata, su hija, llegue.

—No estoy muy convencida de eso —dijo la mujer–, además son hijos de policías, les estarán buscando por todos lados. Ya sabes cómo son los policías, se protegen entre ellos y si les haces algo a uno, todos van a por ti como animales.

—Pues ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse, cariño. Charles y Mackkena han tenido que encargarse de esos dos que andaban tras su pista, pero esos ya no lo cuentan ja, ja,ja, han ido directos al precipicio, ja,ja,ja . Vamos no te pongas melancólica, Renata vendrá en seguida y te aseguro que estos cuatro no verán amanecer de nuevo. ¿Y tú qué? – preguntó mirando a Claire–, ya tendrás menos humos cuando acabe contigo antes de liquidarte –dijo acercándose a ella de forma muy rara y Claire se enderezó y se quedó mirándole como si le desafiara.

—Son solo unos niños, no entiendo a esa mujer, ¿qué le han hecho?

—No lo sé, yo no hago preguntas, solo cojo el dinero y corro.

—Déjales la bandeja.

—Bueno vale. De nada les va a servir, salvo para irse al otro barrio con el estómago lleno.

La mujer nos dejó la bandeja en el suelo. Salieron los dos de allí y nos volvimos a quedar solitos. Claire se acercó a coger la bandeja y la puso en medio de los cuatro. La comida no estaba buena y además estaba fría, no era la de mi mamá ni la de abu Renée, ni la de tía Rose. Pero nos la comimos porque teníamos hambre, mucha hambre ¿Qué era eso que habían dicho?, ¿por qué no veríamos otro amanecer?, ¿a qué barrio nos iban a mandar?, ¿nos llevarían lejos de aquí y no volvería a ver ni a mi papi, ni a mami ni a ninguno de mis tíos y abus? Mami… papi… ¿dónde estáis?, venid a por nosotros, estamos solitos, tenemos hambre, sueño y frío. Papi… me prometiste que me enseñarías a montar en esa bici tan bonita que me trajo Papa Nóel…, nunca aprenderé a montar, nunca podré estar en ninguna foto en ese marco que Papá Noel le había regalado a mami a petición de mi papi, seguro que pondrían la foto de otro niño…tendrían otro niño y se olvidarían de mi…no, no, no, mami y papi me quieren…no pueden olvidarme.

Oí un ruido detrás de mí y al volverme me di cuenta de que alguien intentaba entrar por la ventana que había en la parte de más arriba. Claire se levantó de inmediato y en ese momento se escuchó cómo se rompía el cristal y alguien abría la ventana para entrar. Cuando le reconocí me puse muy contenta, llevaba todavía aquel traje con el que estaba tan guapo y su medalla, pero el traje estaba manchado, roto, sucio y lleno de sangre y él también tenía sangre en las manos y en la cara. Seguro que se había manchado y se había hecho daño buscándonos. Estaba muy feliz de verle, ahora mi papi nos sacaría de aquí y volveríamos a casa. Iba a decirle algo, cuando se puso sus dedos en la boca para que nos calláramos. Se acercó a nosotros y nos dijo muy bajito que no hiciéramos ruido, que no tuviéramos miedo, que nos ayudaría a salir de allí, pero que tendríamos que hacer lo que nos dijera. Los tres dijimos que sí, mientras Claire ya estaba viendo la manera de subirnos hacia la ventana.

Mi papi, se sentó en la ventana con una pierna hacia dentro y otra hacia la calle y le dijo a Claire que nos alzará en brazos para que él nos pudiera coger y que tío Emmett nos esperaba al otro lado de la ventana cosa que a mis sobrinos les hizo ponerse contentos también pues su papi había ido a por ellos. Claire cogió primero a mi primo Tony porque era el mayor y el más alto y podría ayudar a su papá a bajarnos al suelo de la calle. Peter dijo que él iría después para así ayudarme a mí que era la más bajita, papá nos dijo que él no podía haberlo organizado mejor y nos sonrió con esa sonrisa tan bonita que tenía y eso me dio ánimos, podría salir de allí y ver a toda mi familia de nuevo.

Buscamos por todos los lados y al final encontramos una especie de sillita, la cogimos y la llevamos hasta el sitio donde estaba la ventana. Claire se subió a la silla y cogió primero a Tony e intentó alzarle hasta que sus piernas tocaban sus hombros y Tony estiró mucho sus brazos para que papi lo cogiera. Mi primo consiguió llegar hasta la ventana, antes de saltar se espero a que Peter subiera, le costó un poco más subir porque era más pequeño. A ver qué tal se me daba a mí. Cuando Peter estuvo arriba, Tony saltó hacia fuera. Ahora me tocaba a mí. Claire me cogió en sus brazos y me alzó igualmente hasta que mis pies tocaban su cabeza, yo estiré mis bracitos todo lo que pude, papi se tuvo que agachar más que cuando cogió a mis primos y casi se cae, pero se sujetó me sujetó a mí y me subió y cuando me tuvo en sus brazos me dio un abrazo muy grande con muchos besos, le daba gracias a Dios, me decía que me quería, que era su princesa y noté como se me mojaba el cuello ¿estaba mi papi llorando? Miré hacia la calle donde ya estaban mi tío, Tony y Peter esperándonos. No estaba muy alto. Papi me preguntó si tenía miedo. Sí lo tenía, tenía mucho miedo pero había que hacerlo. Pensé en mi mami y en toda mi familia y que pronto volvería a verlos. Mami me había dicho que tenía que pensar en cosas bonitas cuando había que hacer algo que me daba miedo pero era necesario, como cuando Nessie me sacaba sangre porque estaba malita. Pensé en mi bici nueva y en mi papi enseñándome a montar en ella… y salté. Me hice un poco de sangre en la manita al caer, pero me aguantaría, era una niña grande como me decía mi mamá.

A Claire le costó un poco más subir porque no tenía quien la alzara y oía como mi papi le iba indicando por donde trepar, al final lo consiguió. Cuando todos estuvimos en la calle, papi me volvió a abrazar con fuerza y él tío Emmett abrazó también a sus hijos. Nos dijeron que no hiciéramos ruido para que no se enterasen los señores malos que estaban vigilando la casa en la parte de afuera. Cuando nos escapábamos vimos como un coche se detenía en la casa y salía una señora que yo conocía y mi papi también por la cara que puso, seguro que era la que venía para llevarnos a ese barrio donde no veríamos eso del amanecer. Menos mal que papi había llegado para sacarnos de allí.

Muy despacito y sin hacer ruido nos fuimos alejando de aquel sitio, parecía que habíamos ido hacia un bosque porque no se veían casas alrededor. Papi nos dijo que no nos separáramos y procuráramos no soltar de la mano a Claire, a la que le habían dado una pistola de esas. Me cogió un momento de la cabeza y me tocó la sirenita que él me había regalado antes y sonrió dándole un besito ¿por qué hacía eso? Caminamos durante mucho rato. Peter y yo tropezábamos mucho con las ramas y las piedras que había por el suelo, papi me cogió en brazos y tío Emmett cogió a Peter, Tony seguía de la mano de Claire y los tres llevaban en la mano las pistolas esas. Yo no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos andando pero de repente llegamos a una carretera. Seguimos andando por ella para ver, según decían papi, el tío y Claire, si pasaba algún coche pero había que andarse con cuidado no fuera el coche de los señores malos y nos cogieran otra vez.

Papi y el tito le contaron a Claire que les habían asaltado por el camino y habían tenido que salir del coche de un salto antes de que éste cayera al barranco donde se había quedado totalmente inservible. Le enseñó a Claire un extraño aparato que llevaba en la mano y que según él le había servido para encontrarme diciéndole que gracias a dios no se había roto con el impacto al saltar.

Antes de conseguir que pasara algún coche, llegamos a un sitio de esos donde puedes echar gasolina y comer. Papi nos llevó hasta allí porque pensaba que podría llamar para que viniera a por nosotros.

—Por favor señorita, si es usted tan amable —escuché que le decía mi papi a la camarera—. Nos hemos perdido y los niños están hambrientos y asustados, ¿podría darles algo de comer y un cacao caliente?

La camarera se metió dentro y salió con seis platos de comida, esa sí que debía estar buena, y nos entregó uno a cada uno. Le dio a papi, al tío y a Claire un café y a nosotros un vaso de cacao a cada uno.

—¿Son esos niños? –le preguntó a papi—, los que salen en las noticias ¿verdad?, los hijos de los policías. Tendrán que matarme si piensan que les voy a dejar salir de aquí con ellos —les dijo la mujer con otra pistola de esas en la mano, de esas que papa, abu y tito Emmet utilizan para detener a los malos, de esas que hacen ruido, papi la pone muy alto y le saca algo de dentro, me dijo que no podía tocarla, que me haría daño.

—Comprendo que no me crea –le dijo papi—, pero nosotros somos sus padres, los policías de los que habla la televisión. Aquí están nuestros nombres y el número de placa. Yo soy el Teniente Edward Masen —le dijo enseñándole algo— y este el Teniente Emmett Swan —Tío Emmett también le enseñó algo muy parecido—. Nos han asaltado para evitar que llegáramos hasta los niños y nos han dado por muertos, lo cierto es que estamos vivos de milagro gracias a que hemos podido saltar del coche a tiempo, pero puede averiguar la verdad si llama usted misma a cualquier comisaria de policía, les da nuestro nombre y número de placa y les dice que estamos aquí con los niños. Pídales que vengan deprisa por favor. No podemos utilizar nuestros móviles porque corremos el riesgo de ser descubiertos y nuestro coche ha quedado inservible en el fondo de un barranco. Ya se habrán dado cuenta de que los hemos sacado de allí, nos deben estar persiguiendo.

—Y yo soy agente especial del FBI, aquí tiene mi número de placa y mi identificación –dijo Claire enseñándole una especie de carterita—, mi obligación era proteger a los niños.

La mujer se fue detrás de eso que llaman mostrador y volvió con un teléfono en la mano.

—Le creo señor, llame usted mismo –le dijo dándole el teléfono –pero déjeme que le eche un vistazo a esa herida antes, se ve muy fea.

—Muchas gracias, esto…

—Randall, puede llamarme Randall, es mi apellido y todo el mundo me llama así —contestó la mujer mientras le curaba a mi papi la herida y se la vendaba como hacía mi mamá.

Papi se puso a llamar por teléfono mientras la mujer se sentaba a nuestro lado y nos decía si queríamos comer más. Parecía simpática y amable. Oímos como Papi le pedía el nombre del sitio para que puedan venir a buscarnos.

—Bueno Randall, si nos aguanta un poco más, pronto vendrán a buscarnos.

—No es molestia —dijo Randall—. Pobres niños, todo el mundo les está buscando. Dicen que han sido víctimas de un secuestro, ¿cómo es posible?, ¿quién puede ser tan malo como para querer hacer daño a un niño?

—Créame Randall, ni yo mismo me lo explico, en toda mi vida como agente de policía he visto tanto odio y tanta maldad y mire usted que he visto cosas. Pero hay toda una historia detrás de esto.

—Agente —dijo mirando a Claire —, parece que tenemos la misma talla y lleva la ropa muy rota, venga conmigo le prestaré algo. Ojala tuviera algo también para vosotros —nos dijo.

—Gracias.

De repente se escucharon unos ruidos como de coches

—¿Ya están aquí! —grité entusiasmada y mis primos gritaron también, pero el tío nos silenció.

—_E_stamos en Canadá, no es posible que hayan llegado tan pronto, ni con un avión o un helicóptero podrían haberlo hecho.

—Métanse dentro —nos pidió Randall—, atenderé al que venga.

Papi, el tío y Claire nos cogieron y nos llevaron detrás de la tienda donde nos quedamos escondidos.

—¿Que desean tomar? —preguntó Randall a los que acaban de entrar.

¡Qué no fueran los señores malos por favor!, pero me aterré cuando oí aquella voz. Era la del hombre que dijo lo del amanecer.

—Tres cafés si es tan amable.

—¿Por casualidad no habrá visto pasar por aquí a tres niños pequeños como de unos cinco años? –preguntó una mujer y mi padre en ese momento se puso muy enfadado gruñendo por lo bajo y diciendo algo así como malditas seas Renata–, son mis hijos, se han perdido y a lo mejor han pasado por aquí y como tenían hambre.

—No, ningún niño ha entrado hoy en mi establecimiento que yo recuerde y supongo que a esos si estaban solos y dice usted que son trillizos si los recordaría.

—Yo no he dicho eso —comentó la mujer enfurecida

—Perdone… lo… siento —pidió perdón Randall—, habré entendido mal, como usted dijo que eran tres y tenían cinco años y los tres eran sus hijos, bueno pues pensé…

—Pues pensó usted mal –dijo la señora que parecía muy enfadada—. Sí, sí que son mis hijos –dijo la mujer otra vez con la voz más calmada—, solo es que le he dicho una edad orientativa, uno tiene seis años, la otra cinco y el mayor siete, ¿de verdad que no los ha visto? La niña tiene unos hermosos cabellos cobrizos y los ojos color chocolate.

Como sabría esa señora todo eso si no me conocía, me dije yo.

—Pues no durante mi turno que ha empezado sobre las ocho hará unas tres horas —dijo Randall

—Bueno, pues si los viera póngase en contacto con este número de teléfono, se dará recompensa —dijo de una forma muy extraña, ¿qué sería una recompensa?

Cuando se marcharon Randall entró a donde nos habíamos escondido y nos dijo que ya podíamos salir. Pero de repente se oyeron de nuevo esos ruidos y todo se volvió oscuro como si alguien hubiera apagado las luces.

—Sé que estáis ahí —dijo la voz del hombre—. Señorita, disimula usted muy mal, pero si nos los entrega no le pasará nada, solo tenemos órdenes de llevarnos a los niños. Entréguelos y seguirá con su vida como si nada.

—Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que les has visto la cara —dijo tío Emmett—. ¿Hay alguna puerta trasera por donde podamos escapar?

—Sí, venid conmigo.

Como pudimos, pues estaba todo muy oscuro, y sin hacer ruido llegamos a una puerta que Randall abrió y nos hizo salir a todos por ella.

—Mi coche está aparcado afuera, sin tan solo pudiéramos llegar hasta él – nos dijo.

—¿Exactamente dónde está? —preguntó mi papi.

—Allí —señaló Randall–, es aquella camioneta de allí.

—Quedaros aquí con Claire y con el tío Emmett. Supongo que las llaves estarán puestas en el contacto.

—Sí…

—Estad todos preparados, cuando veías que vengo y abro la puerta, todos adentro lo más rápido posible.

Le vimos como se marchaba y nos quedamos quietecitos y en silencio. Claire dijo que los señores debían de estar buscándonos por toda la tienda y no tardarían en llegar aquí, así que nos dijo que estuviéramos muy callados y nos escondimos detrás de unos sacos. Toqué a Peter y noté que estaba temblando también al igual que yo.

De repente se oyeron unos pasos que parecían venir hacia nosotros. Eran ruidos como los que hacían mami, tita Alice o tita Rose al andar. Se acercaban hacia aquí, Claire y tío Emmett cada vez nos apretaban más y miraban hacia la puerta abierta a ver si venía al coche. Y al mismo tiempo intentaban abrir los sacos. De repente una linterna nos enfocó, al tiempo que el claxon de un coche sonaba en la oscuridad. Claire, le dio a la mujer una patada y le tiró lo que fuera que contenían lo sacos pero que la hizo estornudar y aprovechamos para salir corriendo hacia el coche. Se oían ruidos, muchos ruidos como los que ya conocía, muchas voces, alguien gritaba y otros chillaban y nosotros corríamos lo más deprisa posible. Papi ya nos tenía abierta la puerta trasera mientras hacía mucho ruido con la pistola, al igual que tito Emmett y Claire que iban cubriéndonos con su cuerpo. Claire nos empujó y se metió con nosotros como pudo y el tío Emmett entró al lado del conductor y salimos corriendo muy deprisa de allí.

—Mirad a ver si nos persiguen.

—Un coche viene detrás de nosotros —dijo Claire y papi empezó a correr más deprisa con el coche. De repente oímos el mismo ruido que hace el coche que papá y tito Emmet utilizan para trabajar cuando pone una cosa con una luz en el techo.

—Es una patrulla de policía.

—O eso pretenden hacernos creer —dijo Emmett—. Randall, ¿cómo se llega hasta el pueblo y hasta la comisaria? – le preguntó.

—Es por allí —dijo señalando a un lugar.

El coche corría mucho y a mí me daba miedo, pero más miedo me daban aquellos señores que iban detrás de nosotros haciendo ruido con esa luz del techo. Llegamos a un pueblo como Forks, lo supe porque había muchas casas al igual que allí. Papi se detuvo delante de un sitio igual al que él y tito Emmet trabajaban. Nos sacaron del coche y entramos dentro, pero no había nadie.

—Menos mal que se les ha ocurrido venir aquí —dijo una voz detrás de nosotros, y cuando me volví era un señor que vestía igual que mi papa cuando trabajaba y que entraba por la puerta en ese momento seguido de otros dos que llevaban a esos señores malos con las manos atadas por detrás—. ¿Por qué no se han detenido cuando nos han visto? Soy el agente Dwyer, Phil Dwyer, y este es mi compañero Benjamín —le dijo a mi papi enseñándole una placa y éste guardó su pistola en un bolsillo. Randall le dijo que confiara que era verdad, pues ella los conocía

—Me llamo Edward Masen, soy Teniente de la policía y padre de esta niña. Este es mi hermano Emmett, padre de los niños y ella es la agente especial del FBI encargada de su custodia. Hablé con mis compañeros por teléfono desde la estación de gasolina.

—Sabemos quién es usted —dijo Benjamín—. Un tal agente Black del FBI, nos puso al tanto de la situación y nos pidió que acudiéramos a ayudarle en la gasolinera mientras ellos llegaran. Cuando llegamos esos cinco estaban atacándoles. Les detuvimos, les metimos en el coche patrulla y salimos detrás de ustedes, les dimos el alto pero no se detuvieron.

—Perdón —dijo mi papi—, pero mi experiencia me dice que no hay que fiarse

—Hizo usted bien —contestó el tal Philp –Benjamín porque no vas al bar de la esquina a por un cacao para estos tres niños tan guapos. ¿Queréis algo?— preguntó a los demás.

—No gracias, estamos bien.

—Bueno ya están a buen recaudo y a la espera de que el FBI se los lleve —dijo otro policía que no sé de donde había salido.

—Según nuestros informes se trata de Royce King y su esposa Altea King. La otra no sabemos quién es todavía y, claro, ella no colabora pero lo vamos a averiguar en seguida. Royce y Altea, están perseguidos en varios estados y nunca se les había echado el guante, por lo visto están especializados en secuestros que bueno… no acaban muy bien y con el agravante del que el hombre suele abusar sexualmente de sus víctimas femeninas —dijo mirándonos a nosotros con una cara rara, ¿qué seria eso?—, suelen trabajar mucho a las órdenes de Aro y Cayo Vulturi, que por lo que sé están detenidos junto a su hija. Pero por lo visto ninguno de ellos dio la orden directamente, según nos contó Altea en la patrulla a ellos les contactó una mujer a través de su cuñada. Estos muchachitos han tenido suerte de contar con su padre y su tío –dijo el que se llamaba Riley. Los otros dos pertenecen a su banda y también están fichados, se les conoce como Charles y Mackena, pero no se sabe su apellido.

Parece ser que sus compañeros han detenido en Seattle a una tal María que se había infiltrado en el baile y estaba disfrazada de policía. Una de las agentes heridas en el atentado, la señaló antes de caer inconsciente del todo y otro de sus compañeros se dio cuenta de que nadie la conocía ni nadie sabía quién era, la han detenido, ha pasado a disposición policial y está siendo interrogada. Ella misma nos ha dado los nombres de Royce, su esposa de Charles y de Mackena, pero no hay forma de averiguar quién es la otra mujer, María se niega a dar su nombre. Dice que primero le tienen que garantizar seguridad. Es muy lista, sabe que esos cuatro están fichados y vamos a averiguar en seguida quiénes son y así ella gana tiempo.

—La otra mujer que tienen detenida aquí se llama Renata, Renata Vulturi, es hija de Cayo Vulturi –dijo mi padre con una cara de muy enfadado—. Estoy totalmente seguro de que todo esto ha sido por orden suya o de su hermano aunque no me extrañaría que su esposa fuera la mujer que les contactó.

—Mis compañeros y yo los estábamos protegiendo y de repente, todo sucedió muy rápido –explicaba Claire—, lo último que sé es que vi como mis compañeros caían al suelo abatidos por los disparos y que a los niños y a mí nos drogaban y supongo que nos metieron en un coche, creo que pensaron que era su niñera y que por tanto no representaba más peligro para ellos. ¿Sabéis que tal están?

—No te voy a mentir –dijo el tío–, cuando nos íbamos de allí estaban bastante mal. Rachel consiguió llegar arrastrándose por el suelo y gracias a ella nos enteramos de lo que había pasado. Llegó como pudo hasta nosotros para avisar, pero había perdido mucha sangre y Paul y Jared cuando llegamos hasta ellos ni siquiera se movían.

—Por Dios bendito, ojalá estén bien –exclamó Claire muy angustiada–, a mi no me dio tiempo nada más que a ponerme delante de los niños, cuando desperté estaba en donde nos encontrasteis –les dijo a mi papi y al tío—. Pero yo sí reconozco a esa mujer, Altea, estaba en el baile haciéndose pasar por la novia de un compañero vuestro, se acercó a hablar con los niños junto con otra mujer que se hacía pasar por agente de policía y amiga de ella, supongo que es la que han detenido, debía de estar infiltrada como la otra y que Renata les facilitó la entrada.

Benjamín volvió con una bandeja en la que traía nuestros cacaos. Me lo tomé muy a gusto pues aunque hacia poco que había tomado otro, tenía mucho frío. Benjamín nos trajo también un bollito que agradecí pues sentía tanta hambre como frío. Mis primos estaban a mi lado muy callados y comiendo.

Un ruido se oyó en la distancia y los policías y nosotros salimos al exterior. Eran dos aviones de esos pequeñitos que tienen como unas alas de mariposa en la parte de arriba. Aterrizaron en un sitio que según vi estaba hecho para que aterrizaran allí.

Cuando las alas esas que tenían habían dejado de moverse se abrieron las puertas y de ellas salieron las personas que estaba deseando ver y que había echado mucho de menos y a las que pensé que no me iban a dejar volver ver. Mami se abalanzó sobre mí y la tía Rose sobre mis primos. Mami me abrazó con mucha fuerza, no me dejaba respirar pero no me importaba, papá llegó entonces hasta donde estábamos y nos abrazó a las dos. Oí como le decía a mamá cosas para que se tranquilizara, le pedía perdón por dejarla sola. Le pedía que comprendiera que tenía que ir a por su hija, que no podía esperar a que otros la encontraran. Que él me había encontrado gracias a mi ¿sirenita? Y mientras decía todo esto, nos daba besos a mí y a ella mientras caíamos al suelo. Mami le contestaba que todo estaba bien, que la que tenía que agradecer era ella, que había hecho bien, que yo era antes que nada. Les oía que lloraban y me decían cosas muy bonitas. A mi lado mis tíos hacían lo mismo con mis primos. Yo los miré muy contenta, volvía a estar con mis papis, y mis titos, ellos habían venido a por nosotros, volvería con ellos a Forks, vería de nuevo a mis abus, a tita Alice y tito Jasper, y papá me enseñaría a montar en la bicicleta que me había traído Papa Noel y podría estar en ese marco tan bonito de fotos. ¡Qué feliz era de estar de nuevo junto mis papis!

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno pues yo ya volví de mi destierro. Supongo que ya no me querréis matar. Espero que esteis contentas, los niños están bien ya que estos dos policías tan valientes han ido a por ellos. Todos están reunidos de nuevo. Las malas experiencias los han hecho mas fuertes lo que les ayudará a afrontar ese juicio que está por venir y que promete ser movidito, pero antes, vamos a dejarles que respiren un poco, todavía tienen que inaugurar un hospital. El siguiente capitulo es un pov Bella en donde se ve como ella y Rosalie junto al resto pasan esta amarga experiencia. <strong>

**Quiero recordaros que mi otro OS _"Una segunda oportunidad para amar_" está particpando en el Contest Sintiendo la Navidad. Si queréis votar por mi no tenéis mas que ir al siguiente enlace:**

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3429837 / Contest _ Sintiendo _la _ Navidad **(No se os olvide juntar lo espacios). El enlace también está puesto en mi perfil para que accedais directamente desde allí**

**Quería comentaros también que hay una campaña, a la cual me he unido, para que dos maravillosos fics que en su día fueron retirados de FF y convertidos en libros sean traducidos al castellano. Me refiero a Fixty Shades (MOTU) y a Sempre (EP). Si queréis uniros a la campaña no tenéis mas que ir a mi perfil donde están puesto los enlaces de las paginas en donde podréis realizar vuestro voto. Animaros chicas. Quienes no habéis leído estas dos magnificas historias tendríais una oportunidad increíble si fueran traducidas. **

**Y sin más, gracias por todos vuestros reviews:**

********************Sara-Cris Cullen, Ana Bella Cullen, Vailinight, saraes, Ssil, Iare, Titi Cullen, Ale Snape, PattyQ, ludgardita,carlita16 ,Paaameeelaaa ,JosWeasleyC ,Cullen Vigo ,Pam Malfoy Black ,Saha Denali ,Angie Masen, NuRySh. yolabertay ,anamart05, lizzy90, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tany cullen , yasmin-cullen ,aizen63 , codigo twilight, Areli Pattirson, marianareyna, roscidius cullen , lunatico0030, EdithCullen71283 ,yani-cullen ,Maya Cullen Masen, MarcelaMaciel ,yanu swan cullen,Tamynna ,ma pau cullen,Solchizz , nydia, Yolanda, Suiza19, alessaCullen2314, katitacullent,FresCullen, Izzy. md, yunuen, mon de cullen,beakis, **************************Ely Cullen M,alessaCullen2314,ma pau cullen ,marcecullenswanm,mmenagv,lexa0619,katitacullent.**********************

**Gracias a mi beta por la maravillosa labor que hace.**

** Gracias a todas las que me añadís a vuestros alertas y favoritos y también a aquellas que me leen en silencio.**

**En definitiva gracias a todas las que me habéis apoyado este año leyendo y dejándome reviews**

**un beso a todas y FELIZ AÑO**


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer, yo solo he jugado con ellos. Únicamente el personaje de Gaby es de mi invención.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 28: horas de angustia e incertidumbre.<strong>

**Pov bella**

—Se los han llevado –repetía –se los han llevado. Paul y Jared están mal heridos e inconscientes o puede que muertos. Se han llevado a Claire con ellos. No los hemos visto llegar, no nos ha dado tiempo a reaccionar, eran varios y han salido de la nada –dijo cayendo y perdiendo el conocimiento en ese mismo instante.

Rosalie pegó un grito desgarrador y recuerdo que fue lo último que escuché antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Cuando volví en sí, lo primero que vi fue a Rosalie chillando presa de un ataque de pánico. Ángela estaba a su lado intentando tranquilizarla y yo me encontré con la cabeza puesta en el regazo de Esme, mientras que Alice estaba ayudando a los médicos del 112 que se estaban llevando a Rachel. Yo a mi vez me sentía realmente aterrada por lo que acaba de ocurrir, ¿dónde estarían mi niña y mis sobrinos? Dios no quisiera que les sucediera nada malo. Desde el principio tenía claro que la mano de Tanya y quizás peor, la de su padre, estaba detrás de todo esto. Pero no entendía como Aro tenía fuerzas para seguir haciendo de las suyas, ya que estaba muy grave en el hospital de la cárcel por la paliza y la tortura recibidas.

—¿Cómo están Paul y Jared?– le pregunté a Alice cuando volvía de ayudar a meter a Rachel en la ambulancia—, ¿cómo está Rachel?, ¿dónde está mi marido? –dije al darme cuenta de que no se veía a Edward por ningún lado.

—No te voy a engañar Bella los tres están muy mal. Carlisle y Jasper están afuera con Paul y Jared. Y Edward y Emmett…

Quil se acercó a mí en ese momento y me dijo que Edward y Emmett se habían ido detrás de los secuestradores ya que la niña llevaba ese dispositivo de rastreo que Edward me dijo que le iba a poner. Ahora me alegraba de haber estado de acuerdo pues los pendientes que le había regalado Jacob siempre los estaba perdiendo, hasta ahora habíamos tenido suerte de encontrarlos, pero al oír que mi marido y Emmett estaban detrás de los secuestradores me dio un descomunal ataque de ansiedad debido al pánico…

-Bella, Edward me dio un mensaje para ti, me dijo que te ama y que os jura a ti y a Rose que volverá con vuestros hijos –me dijo Quil intentando tranquilizarme pero el estómago se me encogió todavía más de lo que estaba..

Después de conseguir que Rose se calmara y de que yo me encontrará un poco mejor, nos trasladamos a la comisaria de Seattle. Nos habían suplicado a las dos que nos fuéramos con Renée y los demás al hotel, pero ninguna de las dos quiso obedecer. Eran nuestros maridos e hijos los que estaban en peligro, ni con una grúa nos iban a mover de allí. Estaría bueno. Al llegar allí, un par de agentes femeninos de la policía nos prestaron amablemente ropa suya más adecuada pues con los vestidos de fiesta estábamos ateridas de frío y eran bastante incómodos.

—Un conductor que vio lo que sucedía, llamó a la policía —dijo Billy Black bastante conmocionado, no en vano su hija era uno de los que habían resultado heridos. Por lo que sabía su mujer estaba en el hospital con ella—, pero cuando mis hombres llegaron al lugar de los hechos ya no había rastro de los niños ni de la agente. El conductor que llamó tampoco estaba y no le culpo, quizás yo como ciudadano después de cumplir mi obligación me hubiera marchado.

—En el lugar de los hechos hemos encontrado este pequeño pendiente— dijo uno de los policías dirigiéndose a mi padre cuando vio que entraba por la puerta junto a nosotras.

—Enséñemelo por favor —pedí presa del pánico. El agente me lo dio y lo miré detenidamente—, ese pendiente llevaba un dispositivo de rastreo que Jacob le puso a mi hija, era nuestra única manera de encontrarles si les pasaba algo en Jacksonville. Mira que le dije a Jacob que los niños perdían muchos pendientes, que era mejor una pulsera o un collar… o que se lo pusiera en los dos no solo en uno… menos mal que Edward le puso otro en ese broche que le regaló…

—¿A qué se refiere Señora Masen? – preguntó Billy Black— ¿qué significa eso que usted dice de Jacob?, ¿no se referirá a Jacob Black, mi hijo?

—¿Jacob es su hijo?—preguntaron un montón de voces a la vez.

—Sí es una especie de traidor a la familia –contestó con sorna intentando aliviar la tensión—. Se fue hacia el lado oscuro. Bueno y ahora en serio ¿qué es eso del pendiente?

—Jake le puso en ese pendiente a mi niña un dispositivo de localización o algo así —expliqué—, teníamos miedo de que pasara algo como esto. Le dije a su hijo que los niños perdían muchos pendientes, pero mi hija se negaba a llevar pulseras u otras cosas. Edward le puso otro en un broche que la niña llevaba prendido en el vestido, seguro que lo aceptó porque se lo regalaba su padre.

—Sí, eso nos ha dicho el agente Alteara –contestó Billy–, menos mal que Edward fue previsor ya que es cierto que los niños suelen perder este tipo de cosas y no solo los pendientes Bella ¿puedo llamarla Bella?–me dijo intentado tranquilizarme– Edward y Emmett son dos agentes excelentes, seguro que encuentran a los niños pronto. Pero, ¿cómo diablos ha podido pasar esto en un salón lleno de policías? –preguntó desesperado y mirando a todo el mundo.

—Jacob, Sam y Marco ya vienen para acá—dijo mi padre colgando el móvil al que había estado pegado desde que todo empezó—. Hija —añadió dirigiéndose a mi —Marco dice que tranquila. Pone las manos en el fuego por Claire, asegura que no es ninguna traidora. Está convencido de que de alguna manera obligó a los secuestradores a llevarla con ellos o simplemente pensaron que de verdad era la niñera y como no se despegaba de ellos decidieron cortar por lo sano y llevarla también.

Por lo visto Claire no daba señales de vida. Sinceramente al principio pensé que podría ser otra infiltrada más pero Marco confiaba en ella y eso para mí era suficiente.

Me llevé las manos al pelo revolviéndolo una y otra vez. Ahora estábamos todos sentados en el despacho de Billy Black. Estaba desesperada y pensaba que la única solución era ir… no quería ni pensarlo, no quería doblegarme ante ella al igual que había hecho Edward… pero… se trataba de mi hija y de mis sobrinos ¿qué podía hacer?

—Ni se te ocurra, ni siquiera pensar lo que estás pensando —me ordenó más que decirme mi padre—, esa no es ninguna solución. Los chicos los encontrarán, ya lo verás.

Le miré a la cara y había determinación en sus ojos, pero yo no estaba convencida.

—Bella –me dijo Billy Black—, esa mujer no sabrá donde los han llevado, es su seguro, su vía de escape y eso en el supuesto de que haya sido ella la que ordenase el secuestro. Si no sabe nada, no podrá decirlo y así es más fácil que sus planes sean cuales sean…—dejó esa frase sin concluir pero sabia a lo que se refería, si Tanya no sabía dónde estaban los niños, no podría decirlo y eso les daba tiempo a los secuestradores para…no quería pensarlo ¿por qué tanta maldad?, ¿por qué los Vulturi se tuvieron que cruzar en nuestro camino? pensaba mientras me revolvía el pelo que era ya un revoltijo sin sentido de tantas veces como me había pasado la mano por él.

—Bella —me dijo mi padre de nuevo—, si vas a hablar con ella lo único que conseguirás es que te intente chantajear otra vez al igual que hizo con Edward, que te meta el miedo y no servirá de nada y tú lo sabes.

—No me voy a doblegar al chantaje por nada del mundo, pero Gaby y mis hijos son la prioridad, así que solo propongo ir y hacerle creer que cedo, solo para lograr que haga una llamada a quien sea y nos devuelva a nuestros hijos.

—Hija —dijo mi padre de nuevo— ella es muy lista, Edward la ha engañado muchas veces, sabe que estáis juntos, no cederá tan fácilmente, te exigirá una prueba un compromiso, te hará hacer algo de lo que no te puedas escapar tan fácilmente como hace cinco años hizo con Edward ¿no lo ves?

—Es mi niña papá. Es por ella que pude levantarme y salir adelante, es ella la que me ha alegrado estos cinco años de mi vida, la que me ha dado un motivo para seguir. Es un trocito de Edward y de mí, la quiero con toda mi alma…

—¿Quién te dice que una vez que te hayas comprometido, vaya a cumplir y dejar libre a los niños?, te recuerdo que estaba atentando contra vosotras mientras Edward se sacrificaba para que estuvieras bien. No, definitivamente no Bella, confió en mis hijos, y en el resto del cuerpo para encontrarlos y por supuesto confío en los agentes del FBI. Confío en que estarán con Claire y ella los mantendrá a salvo hasta que los encuentren Emmett y Edward. Vamos a confiar, vamos a confiar, repito, antes de tomar ninguna medida desesperada –dijo mi padre con lágrimas en los ojos.

— También son mis hijos los que están en peligro – intervino Rose en ese momento—, pero opino igual que Charlie, no debes ir, Bella, no servirá nada más que para que te veas envuelta en un nuevo chantaje del que no puedas salir y ni siquiera por esas consigas salvar a nuestros hijos. Siempre opiné que Edward no debió ceder la primera vez. Él decía que era muy fácil decirlo porque tenía conmigo a Emmett y mis hijos, bueno pues ahora que me faltan mis hijos y no sé qué será de Emmett, también lo digo y no es fácil hacerlo pero lo digo.

No pude responder porque en ese momento entraban por la puerta Jacob, Sam, Marco y el resto del grupo. Jacob abrazó a su padre nada más entrar llorando desconsolado por la situación crítica en la que se encontraba Rachel según le había dicho Carlisle, que estaba en el hospital ayudando junto con Jasper. Se me cayó el alma al suelo, nunca había visto así al socarrón y bromista de mi amigo. Luego se tiró a nuestros brazos llorando. Parecía consternado, la verdad es que daba grima ver a un hombretón tan grande derrumbado y llorando de esa forma.

—Los encontraremos Bella, te juro que lo haremos aunque sea lo último que haga, aunque tenga que caer en el intento. Bella ya sabes que en el pendiente que…

—Lo ha perdido Jacob— contesté otra vez con las lágrimas desbordándose por mi cara—, lo ha perdido pero llevaba otro en un broche que Edward le regaló. Emmett y él han salido detrás de ellos a buscarlos —Jacob me miró con una expresión sombría pero a la vez vi en sus ojos la determinación. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Qué se sabe entonces?— preguntó dirigiéndose a su padre.

—Poca cosa hijo, poca cosa, mis hombres han tomado huellas en el lugar de los hechos y están haciendo los correspondientes estudios.

—Pensaba que teníamos a todos los esbirros de Aro y Tanya, bajo control ¿quién se nos escapa por favor? , ¿a quién ha podido contratar? –dijo Sam con la cabeza más fría y pensando.

— A lo mejor no es un esbirro habitual de Aro o de Tanya, —dije yo de pronto pues algo hizo click en mi cabeza en ese momento—. La noche de Nochebuena, Athenodora y su hija Renata, esposa e hija de Cayo no dejaban de mirarnos como si nos estuvieran amenazando y… —dejé la frase inconclusa pero todos me entendieron

—Muy bueno Bella— dijo Billy Black—, a ver todos a los ordenadores, buscad en la base de datos a cualquier criminal que este fichado y tenga en su haber delitos de secuestro, empecemos por ahí, es muy posible que tengan experiencia en secuestros dada la efectividad con que han llevado a cabo este.

—Vosotros dos –dijo dirigiéndose a dos agentes –que vayan a la Mansión Vulturi y me traigan aquí a esas dos mujeres.

—¿Qué hay de la gente que había en la fiesta?, ¿no habéis terminado de interrogarles?, ¿qué se sabe de la falsa policía de la que Rachel habló? –preguntó Marco que en ese momento se acercaba a nosotros dándonos un abrazo de ánimo.

—Están en ello –contestó Billy Black.

Me levanté de mi asiento y me senté más cerca de Jacob y de mi padre que estaban en un ordenador. Jacob ayudaba a mi padre porque a éste la tecnología no se le daba muy bien. Miraba lo que estaba haciendo con atención y de pronto…

—Jacob —le dije sobreexcitada— esa mujer, su cara me suena mucho.

Me miró a los ojos en un gesto tranquilizador y pinchó sobre la imagen. Ya todos los demás se habían puesto detrás de mí para ver que salía.

—Se llama Altea King, ella y su marido Royce King están buscados en prácticamente todos los estados precisamente por secuestro. Su especialidad son… los secuestros de niños…

—Bella –me dijo Marco que estaba mirando el ordenador por encima de mi hombro –me veo en la obligación de ordenarte que tanto tu como Rose salgan de la oficina en este instante, esto es una investigación policial, vosotras sois civiles y parte implicada, no es legal que permanezcáis aquí...

—Pero… —quise protestar –Marco me hizo un gesto para que me callara a la vez que una de las dos agentes que nos habían prestado sus ropas nos hacía levantarnos llevándonos a una de las dependencias privadas de la comisaria donde nos ofreció una tila para los nervios y nos dijo que esperáramos recostadas en una especie de camastros. Pero yo no me quedé conforme, en el momento en que identifiqué a ese tal Royce y a su esposa Altea y vieron su ficha policial, el ambiente se recargó de una manera sospechosa. Me levanté de mi asiento y sin que nadie me viera volví a donde estábamos antes y me agazapé escondida detrás de una enorme columna para escuchar. Llegué justo a tiempo de oír como hablaba Jacob

—También están buscados por asesinato, no es la primera vez que acaban así los secuestros, y lo mismo les da si son niños o son adultos. Se cree que son los culpables de la muerte de Sarah Johansson, aquella niña de tres años hija de aquel empresario ¿os acordáis? El padre no pagó a tiempo y fue encontrada en el río Hudson—. Y al oír esto todo mi cuerpo se congeló, con razón nos hicieron salir de allí…

—Cotejad las huellas de esta mujer y este hombre con las que habéis encontrado en el lugar de los hechos ¡ya!… —ladró Billy Black.

—Mandadlas a nuestra sede en Washington también – ordenó Marco a sus hombres.

—Jacob, ve a donde están Bella y Rose y pregúntales de qué exactamente les suena la cara… —salí corriendo de allí, dirigiéndome como alma que lleva el diablo de nuevo a donde nos había dejado aquella agente, Rose me miró con una expresión confundida, yo le hice un gesto con la mano para que callara..

— Bella, ¿de qué te suena la cara? – me preguntó Jacob entrando en la estancia bastante nervioso—, ¿estás segura?

—Lo estoy – contesté—. Merodeaba mucho por el hospital, a todos nos llamaba la atención, pero se hacía pasar por una indigente.

—Sí yo también la reconozco – dijo Rose—, alguna vez la he visto –y sin darnos tiempo a decir nada mas, Jacob salió de la estancia con una expresión en la cara que no supe descifrar pero que me resultaba aterradora.

—Rose, aquí hay algo que nos están ocultando. Voy a volver allí a ver si escucho algo –le dije a mi cuñada –tu espérame aquí ¿de acuerdo?

—De eso nada, voy contigo –y como no puede convencerla las dos salimos de aquella habitación dirigiéndonos hacia donde se encontraban los demás. Estaba claro que toda la comisaria estaba allí, pues no se veía nadie alrededor, el pasillo estaba desierto. Nadie se preocupaba por nosotras ya que donde estábamos era imposible que nadie pudiera hacernos nada, no sin antes pasar por donde estaban ellos. Cuando nos acercamos oímos de nuevo a Jacob…

—¿Sabéis que significa esto? – les preguntaba aterrado —hay que ir a ver a Tanya, a Aro y a Cayo, hay que parar esto… los niños… pueden morir –Rose y yo reprimimos un grito que pugnaba por salir, las dos nos mirábamos mordiéndonos la mano para evitar que ningún sonido saliera de nuestras bocas

—Jacob, no vas a conseguir nada, hijo —dijo Billy—. Si esos dos tienen la orden de matarlos por mucho que vayas…

—Pero ella puede detenerlos

—Jacob —intervino Marco— no estás actuando con la cabeza fría de un policía hijo y es normal tu hermana está herida y a lo largo de estos meses has creado sentimientos muy fuertes hacia esos niños y su familia, por eso te ordené sin éxito que te fueras al hotel a esperar. Pero te repito que ni Tanya, ni Aro ni Cayo saben donde están, ya sabes que es su seguro de vida.

—Sí, pero puede llamar, eso sí lo puede hacer… yo puedo ir y convencerla…

—Agente Black —dijo uno de los policías—, mire lo que pone aquí.

Siguió leyendo en voz alta para descubrir que efectivamente eran unos mercenarios que trabajaban a las órdenes del mejor postor y que se sospechaba que Aro y Cayo habían sido uno de esos postores en innumerables ocasiones.

-No trabajan solos. Alguien les consigue los encargos y tienen a su servicio a dos individuos de tan mala calaña como ellos. La mujer que les consigue los encargos se llama María, María King, es hermana de Royce.

Según me pareció entender, Jacob hizo una nueva entrada en el ordenador para buscar la ficha de la tal María y de paso ver la de Royce King.

—Por Dios, este hombre además de por secuestro está acusado de violación— No quiero ni pensar que toque un solo pelo de Gaby y por favor… Claire – dijo acordándose de ella— es más fácil que vaya a por Claire y ella sabe defenderse y…

—Contrastad también las huellas de esta mujer —volvió a ladrar de nuevo Billy a sus hombres mientras Marco hacia lo propio con los suyos.

—Mary, ves a buscar a Bella y a Rose –ordenó Marco—, necesitamos saber si la reconocen o la vieron en la fiesta—. Rose y yo volvimos otra vez lo mas sigilosamente que pudimos hacia la habitación, pero la tal Mary fue más rápida y nos encontró a mitad de camino.

—Íbamos buscando un servicio.

—El jefe Vulturi quiere que valláis –nos dijo mirándonos reprobatoriamente, estaba claro que no nos había creído. Sin hacer ningún comentario nos dirigimos hacia el despacho donde estaban todos reunidos.

—Esa mujer, María, estaba en la fiesta. Estaba vestida de policía –dije yo recordando de pronto cuando Jacob me mostró la foto que había en el ordenador–. Me fije en ella porque no hacía más que mirarme pero lo tomé como que estaba celosa de mi o algo por el estilo porque también miraba mucho a Edward. Pensé en comentárselo a él pero en ese momento le llamaron para darle la condecoración y me olvidé del asunto.

—¿Dónde están los invitados a la ceremonia?, ¿supongo que siguen todos retenidos? –preguntó Marco.

—Sí señor —respondió un policía—, y los compañeros que no pertenecen a esta delegación también siguen allí.

—Pues que busquen a esa mujer, centraros en los policías, investigad a todas sus parejas y lo quiero para ya –ladró Billy Black a sus hombres.

—Traen a Athenodora detenida para acá. Renata no estaba en la mansión, su madre se niega a decir dónde está. Dice que no lo sabe –informó Quil que entraba por la puerta en ese momento.

En la habitación se instaló un silencio sepulcral, frío, helado. Rose y yo nos negamos rotundamente a volver a nuestro especial "destierro" a pesar de que Marco y Billy no nos lo pedían, nos lo ordenaban, pero Jacob intercedió por nosotras y al final terminamos ganando con la condición de que nos portáramos bien. Todos estaban callados mientras mi padre leía las extensas fichas de violaciones y asesinatos de este tal Royce. Era aterrador, lo mismo le daban niñas, que jóvenes, que viejas. Todos estábamos consternados y yo rezaba para que Edward y Emmett llegasen a tiempo y trajesen a los niños de vuelta tal y como me había prometido. Mi padre, en un momento dado se dio cuenta de que estaba leyendo por encima de su hombro y me lanzó una mirada reprobatoria muy típica de él, que yo interprete como: _o te estas quietecita o te vuelves a marchar, _pero yo estaba demasiado aterrada_._

_—_No puedo consentir est_o—_dije de pronto—, no puedo consentir que toque a mi hija. Tengo que ir a hablar con Tanya a sonsacarle, a suplicarle como sea, ¡tengo que salvar a mi hija! –no me había dado cuenta de que poco a poco había ido subiendo el tono de voz. Estaba chillando. Oí que alguien decía que tenía un ataque de histeria, y pedía una bolsa de papel para hacerme respirar, estaba como ida. Solo podía pensar en mi niña en manos de ese malnacido y en Claire. Cuando ya estaba más tranquila oí que Jacob decía:

—Marco, ¿hay posibilidad de que tenga un encuentro con ella a solas y lleve una grabadora?, se le puede ofrecer una especie de trato, no sé, la libertad es imposible, pero una reducción de condena, ir a una cárcel donde este mejor, algo…

—Podemos ofrecerle un trato a cambio de que llame a su padre y le pida que no haga nada contra los niños o bien nos diga donde están, aunque dudo que lo acepte Jacob, para ella el único trato posible es que Edward deje a Bella y vuelva con ella y lo sabes. Poco le importa el daño que hace, lo único que quiere es tenerle cogido por las pelotas.

—¿Y qué hacemos entonces? –preguntó de nuevo Jacob y el silencio reinó de nuevo en la habitación.

—Dejaremos eso como último recurso, repito, todo el FBI y prácticamente todo el cuerpo de policía, los están buscando por todos los sitios además de Edward y Emmett, estamos cotejando huellas desde nuestra base en Washington y la policía hace lo mismo aquí. Los encontraremos, ya veréis…

De repente todo el mundo se giró hacia la puerta. Athenodora Vulturi entraba esposada y custodiada por dos policías, detrás de ella la tal María también venía esposada y custodiada a su vez. Athenodora miró hacia mí y en sus ojos pude ver todo el odio que me tenía, y tanto era que me aterró como nunca pude estarlo antes. Me miraba altiva, con prepotencia, con odio… Las metieron a las dos en dos salas de interrogatorio distintas y llamaron a un abogado de oficio para María, mientras que Athenodora solicitaba ponerse en contacto con el suyo. Un tiempo después, no sé decir cuánto, Jacob, Sam y otros agentes salieron diciendo que María al ver que habíamos identificado a su hermano y a su cuñada cantó de pleno, aunque no había dicho nada de Renata. Solo dijo que una mujer la contrató por teléfono y que tanto ella como Altea estaban en la fiesta. Una vez firmada la declaración delante de un abogado de oficio, pasó a disposición judicial.

Athenodora no abrió la boca para decir ni una sola palabra, simplemente pidió la presencia de uno de sus abogados. En base a la ley de Habeas Corpus, decidieron retenerla en prisión a ver si tenían suerte antes de agotar el límite de las 72 horas. Así que el flamante abogado tuvo que aguantarse en virtud de esta ley, pero le aconsejó no decir absolutamente nada.

—Las huellas que hemos encontrado coinciden con las de Royce King, su mujer y las de María, así como de los otros dos, hay otras huellas que no hemos identificado. Puede que utilizaran a alguien.

—Pues cotejad esas huellas con la base de datos a ver si sale algo…—dijo Marco—. Tomadle las huellas a Athenodora y cotejadlas también con las de ella. Coged muestras de huellas de la habitación de Renata en la Mansión Vulturi haber si tenemos suerte y alguna coincide.

—La misma orden para vosotros –dijo Billy.

—Un momento— chilló Jacob con el teléfono en la mano— ¿Edward?, ¿eres tú?, ¿dónde estás? De acuerdo vamos para allá –al oír esto mi corazón se aceleró y Rose y yo nos levantamos como un rayo de la silla.

—Es Edward, está con los niños y Claire, han logrado sacarlos de ahí. Están en una gasolinera en Hoquian.

—Llamad a Philp Dwyer, el jefe de policía de Hoquian y diles que vayan a echarles una mano mientras llegamos —dijo Jacob levantándose rápidamente de la silla.

Salimos corriendo hacia la parte de arriba donde estaba el helipuerto, la manera más rápida de llegar era un helicóptero. Rose y yo nos empeñamos en ir, menos mal que la estación de Seattle contaba con más de un aparato, subimos a ellos y nos pusimos rumbo a Hoquian. Por el camino nos llamó el tan Philp, diciendo que cuando habían llegado a la gasolinera, se habían visto envueltos en un tiroteo, pues parece ser que los secuestradores los habían acorralado, pero que les dieron la oportunidad de escapar cubriéndolos con su fuego. Por lo visto habían detenido a los dos hermanos y a la mujer. Edward había salido corriendo y al darle el alto no paró, cosa que es normal. Cualquier buen agente sabe que el coche puede ser robado. Pero por lo visto Edward era más que un buen agente y había acudido con los niños a la comisaría de Hoquian , así que la buena noticia era que allí estaban los cuatro sanos y salvos. Todos respiramos tranquilos. De repente comencé a convulsionar y a llorar desconsoladamente. Típico de mí, en los momentos difíciles, dura como una piedra, manteniendo siempre la fría lógica para luego derrumbarme como una niña pequeña cuando la situación estaba controlada. A mi lado Rose no estaba en mejor estado que yo. Se había destrozado sus siempre pulcras y limadas uñas y se había hecho sangre en los brazos de tanto arañárselos. Jacob se sentó entre las dos intentando consolarnos.

Llegamos a Hoquian unos minutos más tarde. Estábamos impacientes por salir del helicóptero y cuando el piloto nos dio la señal, salimos lo más rápidamente que pudimos, no sin antes agacharnos por si las hélices seguían rotando. Nada más bajar vi a mi pequeña que junto a sus primos, Edward y Emmett nos estaban esperando, me lancé a ellos abrazándolos, los tres llorábamos de alegría y emoción. Cogí a mi niña en brazos, me senté en el suelo con ella en mi regazo. Edward nos abrazaba a las dos y me besaba en la mejilla y en el pelo mientras me decía palabras muy hermosas. Yo lo miraba pero no podía hablar ya que tenía la voz quebrada por la emoción, pero en silencio le daba las gracias por haberla salvado, porque gracias a él podía tener de nuevo a mi niña en brazos y yo podía estar en los suyos. Tenía el uniforme todo sucio, ensangrentado y desagarrado. Me fijé que tenía rastros de sangre en la cara mezclados con las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Me asusté y busqué por todo su cuerpo hasta encontrar en el brazo una herida que alguien se había encargado de vendar. Quise examinarla pero negó con la cabeza, me sentó en su regazo y nos abrazó a las dos en un gesto protector. Yo le dejé besos por toda la cara intentando borrar la sangre, las lágrimas y las huellas del sufrimiento que había padecido en las últimas horas. Él hacía lo mismo conmigo, pues supongo que yo también estaba llorando, y los dos lo hacíamos con nuestra niña a la que tenía fuertemente abrazada y tenía su cabecita escondida en mi pecho.

Ya había pasado el susto, fueron momentos angustiosos, pero esperaba que una vez pasado el juicio y con Aro, Cayo y Tanya en la cárcel pudiéramos de una vez vivir tranquilos y felices. Escuché como un policía con distinto uniforme al que normalmente llevaban Edward, mi padre y Emmett le decía a Jacob que Royce y Altea King estaban detenidos, y en espera de que se les tomase declaración, junto a otra mujer que el mismo Edward había identificado como a Renata. Por lo visto también había dos personas más que según me enteré con horror, habían intentado matar a Edward y Emmett.

Renata desde luego no se iba a librar de la cárcel como posiblemente lo haría su mamá. Esperaba que pudiéramos arrancar a esos tres una confesión que incriminara a Aro, Cayo y Tanya y, si era posible a Athenodora también, en este secuestro, sería un cargo más contra ellos.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Emmet y Rose estaban en una posición similar a la nuestra.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas, bueno pues supongo que ya habreís visto como Bella y Rose pasaron esos momentos angustiantes junto a las demás personas que de un modo o de otro, están cercanos a ellos. Hemos visto a una mujer dura, que se ha hecho a si misma ya que como sabemos tuvo que salir adelante sola y con una hija por la que está dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo. Quizás sea en este momento cuando Bella comprende mucho mejor lo que hizo Edward ya que ella está dispuesta a pasar por lo mismo con tal de salvar a su familia. Es interesante la reacción de Jacob que deja ser el frío agente del FBI para ser un amigo. un tío, aunque no lo se de sangre y un hermano.Y hemos visto también como una vez pasado todo Bella por fin se derrumba. Pero si hay algo con lo que me quedo de este capi es la reacción de Rose.<strong>

**Ya están a salvo, ahora solo queda un juicio por pasar que ya os digo que será movidito, pero antes tenemos una investigación que hacer y un nuevo hospital que inaugurar.**

**Gracias a mi beta que me ha resultado especialmente útil en este capitulo.**

**Si queréis ver el bonito Banner que Diario Twilight me ha realizado por ganar una Mención de Honor en el New Year Contest, pasad por mi perfil, es precioso.**

**Deciros también que estoy participando en otro concurso, lemmonada expres, con el OS _Una cita casi a ciegas._ Lo acabo de publicar por si queréis pasar a leer y ya sabéis si creéis que me lo merezco podréis votar por mi a partir del día 31. El link esta puesto en la nota de autor de OS: **

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3388367 /**

**Animaros y leer los demás OS son muy buenos.**

**También quería deciros que mi amiga Sara-Cris Cullen ha empezado historia _Dueño de mi destino._ Es una gran historia que os animo a leer.**

**Recordaros también la campaña de firmas para que Fixty Shades (MOTU) y Sempre (EP) sean traducidos al español, en mi perfil están las instrucciones para firmar.**

**Gracias a todas por vuestros rr:**

**********************Sara-Cris Cullen, Ana Bella Cullen, Vailinight, saraes, Ssil, Iare, Titi Cullen, Ale Snape, PattyQ, ludgardita,carlita16 ,Paaameeelaaa ,JosWeasleyC ,Cullen Vigo ,Pam Malfoy Black ,Saha Denali ,Angie Masen, NuRySh. yolabertay ,anamart05, lizzy90, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tany cullen , yasmin-cullen ,aizen63 , codigo twilight, Areli Pattirson, marianareyna, roscidius cullen , lunatico0030, EdithCullen71283 ,yani-cullen ,Maya Cullen Masen, MarcelaMaciel ,yanu swan cullen,Tamynna ,ma pau cullen,Solchizz , nydia, Yolanda, Suiza19, alessaCullen2314, katitacullent,FresCullen, Izzy. md, yunuen, mon de cullen,beakis, **************************Ely Cullen M,alessaCullen2314,ma pau cullen ,marcecullenswanm,mmenagv,lexa0619,katitacullent,Isela Cullen ************************

************************Le doy la bienvenida oficial al grupo a Isela Cullen ************************

**Gracias a todas las que diariamente me añadís a alertas y favoritos y a aquellas que leéis en silencio.**


	30. Chapter 30

****DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que salen aquí me pertenecen, su creadora es la magnífica SM. Yo solo he jugado con ellos para crear esta mi primera historia. Solo el personaje de Gaby es de mi invención. ****

**Quiero felicitar públicamente a saraes por el merecidisímo tercer premio obtenido en el Contest Sintiendo la Navidad con su OS _Un Deseo en Navidad_. Saraes guapa, felicidades. Este capitulo va por tí.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 29: Inauguración<strong>

**Pov Edward**

—Sabía que vendrías a por mí, papi —me decía mi niña desde el regazo de su madre—.Sabía que no me dejarías solita. Ese señor hablaba de mandarnos a no sé qué barrio donde no íbamos a ver amanecer, pero que antes tenía un asunto que tratar con Claire y conmigo.

—¡Oh por Dios!— exclamé mirando a Bella que a su vez me miraba aterrorizada por lo que oía.

—Gaby hija —le pregunté con mucho cuidado—, ¿se llamaron por sus nombres delante de ti?, ¿dijeron algún nombre?

—No papi —dijo mi niña—, solo que una señora que se llamaba Renata tenía que venir y que nos iríamos al otro barrio. Y que se lo había mandado su madre – ¡bingo! ya la teníamos, ahora solo faltaba que Claire y mis sobrinos lo corroboraran—. Y el hombre y la mujer que estaban con nosotros hablaron de esa otra señora, y la mujer decía que no comprendía cómo podía querer hacernos eso.

—Vamos a levantarnos de aquí —les dije—, no vallamos a coger frío.

Nos levantamos del suelo mientras Emmett, Rose y mis sobrinos hacían lo mismo. Nos encaminamos a la comisaría donde un muy enfurecido Jacob Black estaba interrogando a Royce.

—Edward —me interceptó Marco—, eres parte implicada, escucha, pero ya sabes que no puedes intervenir, es ilegal y echarías por tierra la declaración ¿de acuerdo? Y, por cierto, enhorabuena, no solo has traído a los niños de vuelta junto con tu hermano, sino que habéis demostrado ser unos excelentes policías y rastreadores, ¿de verdad que no os gustaría incorporaros al FBI?

—No gracias –contesté divertido– no quiero dejar a Gaby sin abuelo antes de tiempo.

Marco se echo a reír ante esta explicación, pues de sobra era sabido que la policía y el FBI no congeniaban lo que se dice muy bien. Por mi parte era algo que no comprendía.

—Edward…

—Sí, sí ya lo sé —contesté dirigiéndome a la sala donde Jacob estaba interrogando a Royce delante de un abogado de oficio al que habían llamado de manera urgente. El muy canalla, eran tan depravado y asqueroso como cobarde, y no le costó a Jacob mucho esfuerzo hacer que confesara. Dijo que le había llamado su hermana diciéndole que tenía que hacer un trabajo, esta vez se trataba de secuestrar a los hijos de dos policías de Forks y esperar instrucciones para o bien liberarlos o bien…matarlos. Apreté los puños tan fuerte al oír eso que casi me hago sangre. Menos mal que Bella se había quedado atrás con la niña. Agregó que su hermana había dicho que el trabajo era para nada más y nada menos que Athenodora Vulturi, la esposa de Cayo Vulturi. Así que ya teníamos a esa arpía por partida doble. Philp, gran amigo mío desde la academia, imprimió la declaración que había estado transcribiendo al ordenador y se la dio para firmar. El muy asqueroso la firmó y lo devolvieron a la celda. Después le tocó el turno a su mujer, esta fue todavía más fácil, pero aparte de corroborar la declaración de su marido no pudo añadir nada más, me daba la impresión de que esta mujer era más bien víctima que verdugo, pero no sentía pena por ella. Había consentido el secuestro, violación y asesinato de más de una persona.

Renata fue otro cantar y no conseguimos nada de ella, nada en absoluto. Solo dijo que hablaría en presencia de su abogado, al cual tuvimos que llamar.

Jacob me contó que después de ofrecerle un trato a María, esta accedió a declarar en el juicio al igual que estos otros dos. María por lo visto dijo que siempre la contactaba Cayo Vulturi pero que esta vez había sido una mujer que suponía era su esposa pero no había dado nombres.

Cuando los tres terminaron de declarar los encerraron en las celdas de la cárcel en espera de que se los llevará a la cárcel del estado. Altea y Royce, al igual que María, se habían acogido de momento a un programa de protección de testigos hasta que declararan el día del juicio, así que los llevarían a una casa segura, pero después del juicio irían a la cárcel, de eso no les salvaba nadie pero no tenía idea de las condiciones del trato. Renata por su parte seguía sin soltar prenda, pero se iba a acoger a la Ley de Habeas Corpus al igual que habían hecho con su madre para retenerla un poco más, pero si los niños y Claire decían que una señora iba a llegar para matarlos por orden de su madre, la cosa era más que obvia.

Nosotros por nuestra parte nos fuimos a casa en dos coches patrulla que Philp amablemente nos prestó. Cuando llegamos a Forks ya estaba empezando a amanecer. Entre Jasper, Alice y Carlisle se habían preocupado de traer a mi madre al pueblo desde el hotel de Seattle y nos esperaba en su casa, pero pensaba ir directamente a la mía y llamarla desde ahí. Mis dos niñas estaban dormidas profundamente, la madre descansando en mi pecho y la hija descansando en el regazo de su madre.

Los días pasaron deprisa, en los que hubo momentos realmente angustiosos. Los niños necesitaron ir con Ángela mas días a la semana pues la experiencia les había sobrepasado. Ángela había conseguido explicarles un poco que era eso del otro barrio y de no ver amanecer, pues esas eran las pesadillas que tenían los tres. Mi niña decía que soñaba con que estaba en un sitio obscuro y frío y que leía en un cartel que ponía Otro Barrio; otra de las pesadillas de mi niña era que se encontraba sola en ese otro barrio obscuro y frío con su bicicleta nueva al lado y sin nadie que le enseñase a montarla; las pesadillas de los otros dos eran similares. Ni que decir tiene que yo me entregué en cuerpo y alma a enseñarle a montar en su nueva bici, era una manera de decirle que estaba ahí para ella y que ese otro barrio no existía. Tanto empeño le puse que al tercer día ya corría ella solita sin necesidad de las ruedas supletorias de atrás, todo un logro. Sin embargo, Gaby necesitó venir a dormir a nuestra cama más de una vez y nosotros la recibíamos gustosos pero, siguiendo las instrucciones de Ángela y Jasper quien se estaba preocupando mucho por la salud mental de nuestros hijos como buen psiquiatra que era, intentábamos convencerla que tenía que dormir solita y poco a poco lo íbamos consiguiendo.

Gracias a Dios y a los buenos médicos de Seattle, Rachel, Paul y Jared se estaban recuperando de las heridas. Marco había mandado en su sustitución a tres agentes supervisados de nuevo por él. Uno de ellos se llamaba Riley y había estudiado en la academia conmigo lo cual me resultó muy curioso. Emily había vuelto en sustitución de Rachel.

El día de Año Nuevo pasó en familia, tranquilos y divertidos al estilo Swan. Intentando olvidar una pesadilla más de las muchas que Aro y su hija nos habían hecho vivir. Esta vez la familia había aumentado pues no solo Carlisle y Esme se nos habían unido sino también Marco, Dydime, Kate y su esposo Garrett. Que ataque de celos más tonto tuve cuando llamaron a la puerta y Bella al abrir se lanzó a los brazos de un hombre que luego se identificó como Garrett. Estuve un rato con un malhumor estúpido, lo reconozco, pero mal humor al fin y al cabo, hasta que Bella como siempre con su habitual dulzura me lo quitó.

Por fin, había llegado el día de la inauguración del nuevo hospital y el acto se iba a hacer por todo lo alto. Venían responsables del departamento de salud y hasta el mismísimo secretario de Salud y Recursos Humanos.

El timbre de la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos y cuando abrí un volcán huracanado entró por la puerta como Pedro por su casa dando órdenes a todo el mundo y clavándome el pomo de la puerta en el brazo que aun tenia herido. Suspiré para mis adentros, ya estaba empezando a conocer a Alice. Esperé un segundo más pues sabía que Jasper aparecería por la puerta con un claro gesto de disculpa en la cara.

—Alice, solo vamos a inaugurar el nuevo hospital no a una recepción con toda la realeza europea —se quejaba mi Bella.

—Vamos mami —le decía mi pequeña—, déjate, si tía Alice te deja muy guapa siempre.

—Lo ves mujer de poca fe, si hasta tu hija tiene más sentido de la moda que tu. Venga —ordenó— no se hable más, traigo en estas bolsas todo lo necesario y la ropa que tenéis que poneros la niña, tu marido y tú.

— ¡Alto ahí! Un momento, ¿también has traído ropa para mi diablillo?— le dije un poco avergonzado pues no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Pero así era Alice…—. Pues lamento decirte que a petición de mis dos soles voy a ir con mi nuevo uniforme de gala y luciendo mi condecoración, así que no hace falta la ropa.

—Bueno es igual, ya te la dejo aquí seguro que te hará falta otro día —dijo aprobando la elección de mis niñas—. Vosotras dos vamos ¿a qué esperáis?, a la ducha.

Gaby salió disparada hacia arriba pero Bella se mantuvo unos minutos sentada en la banqueta de la cocina mirándola con ojos desafiantes, ella la miraba de igual manera, no era la primera vez que las veía hacer eso. Al final Bella se levantó resignada y se fue a nuestro cuarto a ducharse. De repente la entrepierna me empezó a molestar un poco, como siempre que me sucedía cuando pensaba en Bella desnuda en la ducha.

Subí también a mi cuarto con la sana intención de arreglarme pero el Capitán General de todos los ejércitos transmutado en forma de duende hiperactivo, me hizo coger mi ropa y marchar a otra habitación a vestirme. Hice lo que me pedía sin rechistar, de verdad que esa mujer daba verdadero miedo. Jasper que ya estaba arreglado y debo reconocer que muy elegante, me acompañó mientras hablábamos y me contaba algunas de las aventuras de mi mujer con el suelo, los escalones, las farolas, la arena de la playa o cualquier cosa que encontrara a su paso con lo que poder tropezarse y caer.

Bajamos al salón principal a esperar a nuestras mujeres. La primera en bajar fue Gaby que iba vestida con un vestidito color crema muy bonito, de niña grande según me dijo que le había dicho su tía Alice. Me fijé que llevaba su broche de la Sirenita puesto en el pecho del vestido. Adoraba ese broche, gracias a él la encontré. Por supuesto el broche seguía teniendo la misma función y Jacob le había hecho un pendiente igual al que perdió. Mis sobrinos también llevaban dispositivos escondidos en los cinturones de los pantalones ya que después de aquello la vigilancia se había intensificado.

Alice fue la segunda en bajar y como siempre cogió a Jasper de la corbata, tiro de él y sin molestarse siquiera en despedirse se marchó. No tuve que esperar mucho para ver una autentica visión, un milagro de la naturaleza hecho mujer. Cuando yo creía que era imposible que estuviera más guapa, iba ella y se ponía aun más. Estaba maravillosa. Llevaba un vestido de un color verde muy bonito con escote palabra de honor, creo que lo llamaban así. El vestido se ceñía a su cuerpo como un guante y le resaltaba las curvitas que le habían quedado tras su embarazo y que le sentaban tan bien. Con que placer se lo iba a quitar esta noche, pensé sintiendo de nuevo ese cosquilleo en la entrepierna.

—Estás preciosa mi amor— le dije besándola en los labios suavemente pues estábamos delante de la niña.

—Tú sí que estás guapo sobre todo con tu medalla —dijo acariciando orgullosa la medalla que me habían dado por salvar a aquellos niños. Tuvimos que pulirla y limpiarla bien, pues había sufrido mucho con nuestra aventura, sobre todo cuando tuvimos que tirarnos del coche en marcha. Gracias a Dios el reloj que me había regalado mi Bella no había sufrido ningún desperfecto al estar protegido por las mangas de la camisa y la chaqueta del uniforme—, con qué gusto te lo voy a quitar esta noche —me dijo al oído y mi entrepierna me llamó la atención de nuevo.

—Va a ser mejor que salgamos de aquí, antes de que mande a la niña a buscar a sus abuelos, mande todo a la porra y la alfombra o el piano sufran las consecuencias.

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos hacia el hospital. En realidad era más bien una ampliación bastante considerable del viejo pues el edificio no se había tirado, muy por el contrario, el edificio nuevo se había construido a la par del viejo. Cuando llegamos, la gente ya se había empezado a concentrar en las puertas del hospital desde donde el Secretario y Carlisle dirían unas palabras. Bella, mi hija y yo avanzamos hacia unas sillas que habían puesto expresamente para el personal y sus familias. De repente se armó un buen revuelo, miré hacia atrás y vi que era el Secretario que junto a su esposa e hijos venía en dirección a nosotros.

—Mi querida Isabella—dijo el Secretario, saludando muy efusivamente a Bella—, ¡qué alegría de verte!, espero que las urgencias del nuevo hospital funcionen a la perfección bajo tu mando.

—Funcionarán Secretario, no te quepa la menor duda—contestó mi Bella—. A mi hija ya la conoces, te presento a Edward mi marido.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte —me tendió la mano—.Ya veo que eres oficial de policía, admiro mucho esa profesión.

—Gracias Sr. Secretario —le contesté devolviéndole el saludo.

—El marido de Isabella puede llamarme Eric o Secretario a secas. A mí me gustaría que me llamases Eric igual que se lo digo a Bella. De hecho ella y yo tenemos una especie de pacto –dijo riéndose—, el día que me llame Eric yo la llamare Bella. Mira Edward te presento a Gianna mi esposa y estos son mis hijos.

—Un placer señora —la saludé dándole un beso en la mano como el caballero que me jacto de ser.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones y los saludos, el Secretario Eric Yorkie junto a su esposa y sus dos hijos se fueron a sentar a los asientos destinados para ellos, mientras por el rabillo del ojo vi que Jessica y Lauren que ni siquiera tenían asientos al no ser del hospital estaban verdes de la envidia.

—¿A cuántas personas de Gobierno conoces? —le pregunté en el oído—, que calladito te lo tenías y yo con miedo de que Tanya te impidiera volver y ya veo que lo tenías todo controlado. Luego la señora dice que yo le oculto cosas —dije irónicamente, pero con el orgullo implícito en mi voz pues es así como me sentía, orgulloso de ver todo lo que había conseguido ella solita, sin ayuda y con una hija a la que educar, mantener y cuidar — ¿tienes algún as más en la manga?, ¿o ya los has mostrado todos?

—El Secretario Yorkie es amigo personal de Marco —me contestó divertida por mis palabras—, y no voy a negar que Marco le haya podido pedir algún favor por si Tanya… ya sabes. Yo le conozco a través de él y de Didyme que es muy amiga de Gianna.

De repente el acto empezó y ya no pudimos hablar más. El primero en hablar fue un miembro del departamento de Salud que supongo estaba encargado de organizar el evento, y después habló Nahuel, el Alcalde de nuestro pueblo, un hombre recto, honesto y con una ética admirable. Se había prestado voluntario para ir a declarar contra Cayo pues según nos dijo no estaba para nada de acuerdo con la política que llevaba. Después le tocó hablar al Secretario quien se deshizo en elogios hacia Carlisle, Bella y el resto del equipo que el padre de Alice se había traído desde Jacksonville, sin olvidarse, por supuesto, de los médicos y enfermeras que conformaban la plantilla del viejo hospital y que pasarían a formar parte del nuevo. Después, le tocó el turno de hablar a Carlisle.

—Queridos vecinos del pueblo de Forks, ninguno me conocéis pero yo estaré encantado de iros conociendo uno a uno al igual que Esme mi mujer —dijo señalándola—. Me hace mucha ilusión tomar el mando de este nuevo e innovador hospital y más ilusión todavía me hace entrar a formar parte de una comunidad tan maravillosa. He de deciros que no solo me he limitado a formar un buen equipo, sino al mejor, integrado por supuesto por los médicos y enfermeras que ya trabajaban aquí, algunos de los cuales han accedido por sus méritos a puestos de responsabilidad. Desde Jacksonville se han venido conmigo no solo la Doctora Alice Cullen, que aparte de ser hija mía, os aseguro que es un excelente médico, sino también al Doctor Jasper Whitlock, su marido. Vanessa Williamns que será una excelente Jefa de Enfermeras en sustitución de la anterior que como ya sabéis se ha jubilado, al igual que Brenda Coop la antigua Jefa de Urgencias. En sustitución suya contamos con la Doctora Isabella Swan cuya familia vive en este pueblo en el cual ella nació y a la que espero todos reconozcáis.

Todo el mundo aplaudió cuando Carlisle dijo esto último, pues Tanya y sus esbirras aparte, Bella y la familia Swan éramos muy queridos en el pueblo, pero a Bella le tenían un cariño especial por su dulzura y buen hacer. Todo el mundo recordaba su sencillez cuando a la edad de quince años fue la reina de las Fiestas del pueblo y se ganó el cariño de todo el mundo…bueno de todos no... Por eso nadie entendió cuando la dejé por la bruja esa, menos mal que todo estaba aclarado. Lo que habían hecho Tanya y su padre era un secreto para no dificultar la investigación pero en un pueblo como Forks decir secreto es decir que lo sabe todo el mundo, pues Radio Macuto funcionaba a la perfección. Bella, fiel a su costumbre, bajó la cabeza absolutamente sonrojada, Gaby, se inclinó hacia ella para darle un beso en la mejilla y yo no puede evitar abrazarla y hacer lo mismo. Me sentía tan orgulloso.

La parte de los discursos terminó y el Secretario nos llamó para que nos pusiéramos a su lado, había llegado el momento de cortar la cinta. Bella se acercó tirando de mi mano para que fuera con ellas. Yo no quería ir pues consideraba que ese momento era exclusivamente suyo, pero sentí un pellizco enorme de satisfacción al ver que ella quería compartirlo conmigo. El Secretario tomó las tijeras que cortarían la cinta de una bandeja en la cual estaban depositadas y que sostenía una especie de azafata, pero hizo algo que me sorprendió y enorgulleció, le pasó las tijeras a mi hija. Gaby, que se veía tenía bastante confianza con él, las cogió sin titubear y cortó la cinta ayudada por el mismo Secretario. Después de cortada la cinta vinieron los correspondientes aplausos y las fotos de rigor.

Mientras los habitantes del pueblo, se quedaban en el vestíbulo del hospital que era muy amplio y muy bien iluminado, el equipo y demás personal del hospital pasamos y digo pasamos porque Bella no soltaba mi mano izquierda y Gaby no soltaba la derecha, a hacer un recorrido por el nuevo hospital. Era grandioso, casi no me enteraba de nada de lo que decían pero parece ser que estaba dotado con las máquinas más modernas para hacer radiografías, mamografías, tan importante para la mujer según Bella, tomografías, ecografías, etc. Tenía seis plantas y cada planta estaba pintada de un color distinto dándole un aspecto alegre y haciendo que pareciera menos hospital, cosa que según Carlisle y Bella los pacientes agradecerían. Lo que más me gustó fue el área infantil, estaba decorada con pinturas de los personajes de Disney, de películas como Enredados, Srek, o Kun Fu Panda. Las habitaciones eran amplias, bien iluminadas y pintadas igual con animalitos y personajes de cuentos. Según me dijo Bella, los niños se deprimen mucho estando ahí, sobre todo los que están muy malitos pues son muy intuitivos y algunos incluso han llegado a averiguar por sí solos que no regresarían a casa. Eso me recordó al paciente aquel de Bella y le pregunté por él. Me dijo que gracias a Dios habían encontrado un donante de médula a tiempo y el niño se estaba recuperando, eso ultimo me lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, demostrando una vez más el altísimo grado de humanidad que tenía.

Cuando acabo la visita bajamos a recepción donde se estaba ofreciendo una especie de aperitivo—almuerzo. Jacob y los demás que habían acudido expresamente para la inauguración se acercaron a nosotros junto con Emmett, Rosalie y los demás.

—Oye hermanita —dijo Emmett—, supongo que luego nos iremos a celebrarlo por ahí en condiciones ¿no?, es que estas cosas tan raras y pequeñas que nos están dando dejan muerto de hambre a cualquiera — dijo refiriéndose a los diferentes aperitivos que se estaban sirviendo—. Son demasiado pequeñas —continuó. Y para corroborarlo se metió tres de un golpe en la boca ganándose un coscorrón de su mujer y las risas divertidas de Jacob y el resto del grupo.

—¿Y qué me dices de esto? — preguntó Jacob dirigiéndose a él y enseñándole un canapé de caviar que tenía en la mano—, no me digas que esto no parecen cagarrutas de pájaro.

—Cagarrutas no sé cielo —le dijo Vanessa —pero huevos de esturión segurísimo.

—No me digas que esto es… —dijo Quil deteniendo su camino hacia la boca —los esto…los… cataplines —dijo por fin —del tiburón.

—No exactamente —dijo Bella riéndose—, son las huevas del esturión, son huevas no huevos, es decir que no son los cataplines de los machos sino… otra clase de huevas.

—Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh— dijeron todos a la vez dejando el canapé en cuestión encima de un plato. Yo no puse tanto asco y me lo comí, no estaba malo. Emmett como siempre en su línea aprovechó y ayudado por Jacob cogieron los canapés que los otros habían dejado encima de la mesa, ganándose un nuevo coscorrón por parte de Rose y de Vanesa. Me daba a mí que Emmett había encontrado la horma de su zapato pues estaban los dos cortados por el mismo patrón. Desde luego si Jacob decidía, que seguro que lo haría, venirse a vivir aquí, no nos íbamos a aburrir no.

—Bueno —dijo Carlisle —una vez que nos despedimos del representante del Departamento de Salud y el Secretario —¿bautizamos esto a nuestra manera?, a ver ¿quién es la madrina? Ángela, eres nueva en el grupo— volvió a decir refiriéndose a ella— ¿quieres hacer los honores?

—Encantada Carlisle pero… ¿exactamente que hay que hacer? —preguntó Ángela.

—Verás —dijo Bella—, la idea está sacada de las botadura de un barco. No sé si lo habrás visto que se tira una botella de champán contra la quilla de barco, pues nosotros, atamos la botella a algo que sobresalga, la madrina se echa para atrás todo lo que pueda y tira la botella contra la pared para que se rompa. Dicen que trae buena suerte.

Sí, pero sobre todo procura —empezó Jacob mirando a Bella que le miraba con una ceja levantada y los brazos en jarras en una pose muy de ella y a la que yo verdaderamente temía, pero Jacob parece que no— bueno…procura… verás… no irte detrás de la botella y estrellarte contra la pared.

Al decir esto todos empezaron a reírse como desquiciados y Jacob, que todo hay que decirlo, cada día me caía mejor y nos habíamos hecho muy amigos, me explicó que un día un paciente la nombró madrina de un barco de su propiedad y ella lanzo la botella de champán con tal ímpetu que acabo cayéndose al mar. Yo empecé a reírme mientras la miraba, pero al ver la mirada que ella nos devolvía, tragué en seco de repente y procuré aguantarme la risa. Pero claro, Emmett no era igual que yo y al oír a Jacob relatarlo estalló en carcajadas.

—Y dime hermanita, ¿quién te salvó? Fue alguna sirena perdida o algún cachalote despistado que pasaba por ahí. No asustarías a los pobres peces ¿verdad?

—Para tu información —contestó Bella enfurruñada—, salí yo solita. No sé si te cuadrará esto hermanito, pero en mis días y ratos libres ayudaba a los socorristas, sé nadar perfectamente, gracias.

—¿Tu?—siguió Emmett con la broma— ¿sacando gente del agua?— preguntó y yo me hice la misma cuestión, ¿cómo era posible que Bella Masen , mi Bella siempre tan patosa, fuera capaz de hacer un rescate en el agua?, pero por nada del mundo pensaba decir nada, no en ese momento en el que Bella tenía una mirada, yo conocía esa mirada y no presagiaba nada bueno…

—Mami/ la tía se está enfadando de verdad —dijeron a la vez para no perder la costumbre mi niña y mis sobrinos—, mira a tío Emmett como me mira a mi cuando hago alguna trastada —añadió mi niña muy bajito en mi oído.

—Pues sí —dijeron mis dos sobrinos a la vez —pobre de mi papá no sabe lo que le espera…

Yo me partía de risa para mis adentros. Se veía como mis sobrinos y mi niña la respetaban y la querían y habían aprendido a detectar el momento en el que era mejor quitarse del medio. Pero Emmett no tenía ese don y seguí y seguía y seguía…

—Rose —dijo Bella tomando una especie de bisturí que había cogido de algún sitio—, una de dos o le das un buen coscorrón de mi parte o supongo que como ya tienes dos hijos no te importará no tener más ¿verdad?

Al decir esto Emmett dejo de reír instantáneamente y miró a Bella con cara de horror…

—Caray hermanita, que brusquedad —le contestó.

—Pues ya sabes deja de hacer el ganso.

—Vale, vale, ya lo dejo pero es que… ¿no acierto a comprender como mi hermanita la patosilla es capaz de sacar a alguien del agua?— siguió Emmet erre que erre…

—En el agua se transforma —dijo de repente Jasper—, la tendríais que ver.

—Chicos —nos llamó Carlisle muy oportuno—, ya está preparada la botella. Ángela por favor…

Salimos todos de allí seguidos por la gente del pueblo entre las cuales estaban nuestros padres. Todos los médicos y enfermeras del hospital se pusieron en círculo alrededor de Ángela y los habitantes del pueblo se pusieron detrás, curiosos por lo que iban a hacer. Carlisle le tendió a Ángela la botella y esta la tiró con tal ímpetu contra la pared que acabó salpicándonos a todos.

—Bien— dijo Carlisle—, queda inaugurado este hospital, otra vez… —y en ese momento todos rompieron a aplaudir.

Carlisle era un hombre que al igual que su hija y su mujer, tenía un encanto natural y estoy segura de que ya se habían metido en el bolsillo a la gente del pueblo, excepto a algunos que no quiero ni nombrar…

Cuando la especie de recepción acabó Jacob propuso ir a comer algo más y después que dejáramos a los niños con los abuelos y nos fuéramos por ahí a divertirnos y esta vez le tocó el turno a Bella de meterse con él…

—Pues esperemos que lo que tú llamas diversión no sea lo mismo que la otra vez cuando fuimos a celebrar que te habían ascendido y acabaste subido a la estatua de Benjamín Franklin cantando la traviata. Y este dice que es policía…—dijo mi Bella mirándole con una actitud vengativa.

Jacob la miró sin saber que decir y Bella con una sonrisa triunfante agregó:

— La venganza sabe mejor si se sirve en plato frío querido Jacob —a lo que todos nos echamos a reír, Jacob incluido.

Después de almorzar en uno de los restaurantes más famosos de Port Ángeles, decidimos pasar de salir por la noche. Después del secuestro, ni Emmett ni yo estábamos por la labor de dejar solos a nuestros niños aunque fuera en casa de mi madre bien cerrada y bajo la custodia de Emily, Claire y el resto de los agentes. Estuvimos un rato paseando por Port Ángeles. Les enseñamos a Jacob y a los demás el puerto y las calles más tradicionales. Cuando empezó a anochecer decidimos volver a casa.

Cenamos los tres juntos en la sala de juegos viendo una película de video, por supuesto de dibujos animados. En el tiempo que Gaby llevaba en Forks, creo que me había visto unas cien veces todo el repertorio de Disney al completo y alguna otra que no era Disney. Pero yo me sentía feliz, tenía lo que siempre había soñado, lo que había anhelado durante cinco años y era a mi familia conmigo, no podía pedir más. Gaby se quedó dormida en mis brazos hacia la mitad de la película y Bella la cogió y la subió a su cuarto mientras yo me quedaba recogiéndolo todo. Cuando subí a la habitación Bella salía en ese momento de la de Gaby. Pasé la mano por su cintura y ella hizo lo mismo y abrazados nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación.

—¿Piensas cumplir tu promesa o no? —le dije a mi Bella haciéndome el ofendido cuando me empezaba a desabrochar el uniforme bajo su atenta mirada.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que no la voy a cumplir?—me contestó soltando mis manos de los botones y empezando ella a desabrocharlos. Mi entrepierna dio un respingo al igual que todo mi cuerpo.

Se deshizo de mi chaqueta con una lentitud torturante. Cuando acabó, me la quitó por los hombros dando pequeños besos por mi pecho por encima de la camisa. Y yo dejé de pensar. Bella empezó a soltarme los botones de la camisa muy lentamente y por cada botón que liberaba me dejaba un beso húmedo o me lamía en la parte que quedaba expuesta arrancándome gemidos de placer y anticipación. Yo puse mis manos en su espalda, buscando la cremallera de su vestido ¿dónde diablos estaría? Bella seguía con su trabajo, por cada botón un beso. Cuando llegó a mi pecho, lamió y mordisqueó mis pezones y yo emití un gemido demasiado alto, pues ella me miró sonriendo y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar mis labios y me dio un beso en la boca mientras torturaba mis pezones con sus dedos. Yo inmediatamente abrí los labios para dar paso a su lengua que empezó a competir con la de ella por la supremacía. Nos separamos porque ya no podíamos ni respirar. Ella hizo un camino de besos hasta llegar al botón por donde se había quedado y continuó con su labor terminando por fin de desabrocharme la camisa y quitándomela. Al final encontré la cremallera de su vestido en un lateral del mismo y la bajé dejándolo caer poco a poco e imitándola, iba dejando igual pequeños besos por todas las partes que quedaban al descubierto. Le terminé de sacar el vestido al tiempo que ella me quitaba los pantalones quedando en bóxers y ella en ropa interior, pero no una ropa interior cualquiera esta era… ¡Madre mía! La levanté un poco del suelo y ella dio un saltito y se sujetó con sus piernas a mis caderas rodeándome con estas y provocando una placentera fricción de nuestros sexos. Con ella en brazos fui hasta la cama y la deposité allí, aunque he de reconocer que no tuve mucho cuidado pues ella fiel a su costumbre me estaba acariciando el miembro por encima de mi bóxer y me estaba haciendo perder el control. Me puse encima de ella y mientras ella seguía con su trabajo de acariciar mi miembro esta vez por dentro del bóxer, yo le quité el sujetador y acariciaba, besaba y devoraba cada centímetro de su cuerpo deteniéndome en sus senos que eran mi perdición. Dejé una mano acariciando esos montes de placer y bajé la otra hasta sus caderas y de un tirón le saqué las bragas, rompiéndolas sin querer. La miré con cara de disculpa mientras introducía la mano entre sus muslos buscando su centro de placer. Cuando lo encontré lo masajeé, pellizqué y acaricié mientras ella hacía lo mismo con mi muy dolorosa y excitada erección. Sinceramente yo no podía más y por lo que intuía ella tampoco. En un acto involuntario le di la vuelta y me puse encima de ella, la levanté un poco y tomando mi miembro con las manos, lo dirigí hasta su interior. Me fui introduciendo lentamente, sin prisas, torturándola mientras le daba besos en el cuello y en los lóbulos de las orejas, al tiempo que abarcaba la totalidad de sus pechos con mis manos aplastándolos suavemente, mientras su cuerpo me recibía una vez más. Cuando ya estaba dentro de ella, esperé un rato hasta que Bella empezó a moverse de una manera lenta, tortuosa, que me estaba desesperando, así que la alcé un poco más para tener un mejor ángulo, me salí de ella y volví embestirla de una sola vez, y empecé a moverme fuerte, con pasión, necesidad, con verdadera necesidad. Esa postura siempre nos había resultado muy placentera y esta vez no era menos. Nuestros cuerpos encajaban perfectamente, se sincronizaban, nuestros gemidos se oían por toda la habitación, yo los intenté ahogar besándola pues no quería que Gaby nos oyera… De repente noté como sus paredes se contraían aprisionando mi miembro y como si de una orden se tratase, yo convulsioné al mismo tiempo que ella en un orgasmo bestial y exquisito.

—No te puedes imaginar cuanto te amo —le dije besándola una vez que nos hubimos recuperado, lo cual nos llevó bastante tiempo.

—Como yo a ti —me contestó respondiendo a mi beso y como yo todavía estaba dentro de ella mi miembro empezó a reaccionar de nuevo y volvimos a fundirnos uno en el otro, no una vez, sino varias, hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Celebrando así de forma particular su nuevo puesto en el hospital de Forks.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas ¿como estáis? Pues ya ha pasado todo y hemos dejado a estos dos de celebración...como siempre. El capitulo siguiente es uno muy esperado por vosotras es el inicio de algo ¿lo adivináis? ¡Pero que listas sois!, claro se trata del juicio. ¿Que sucederá? ¿Castigará la justicia a esta banda de mafiosos como se merecen? Yo desde luego os prometo que algo movidito si será. Pero además no solo es el juicio, el principio viene con sorpresa ¿cual será? esa si que no os la digo. <strong>

** Muchas gracias a mi beta que ha trabajo contra reloj para poder tener el capitulo a tiempo.**

**Gracias también a todas por vuestros comentarios, valoro mucho saber que estais ahí apoyandome:**

************************Sara-Cris Cullen, Ana Bella Cullen, Vailinight, saraes, Ssil, Iare, Titi Cullen, Ale Snape, PattyQ, ludgardita,carlita16 ,Paaameeelaaa ,JosWeasleyC ,Cullen Vigo ,Pam Malfoy Black ,Saha Denali ,Angie Masen, NuRySh. yolabertay ,anamart05, lizzy90, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tany cullen , yasmin-cullen ,aizen63 , codigo twilight, Areli Pattirson, marianareyna, roscidius cullen , lunatico0030, EdithCullen71283 ,yani-cullen ,Maya Cullen Masen, MarcelaMaciel ,yanu swan cullen,Tamynna ,ma pau cullen,Solchizz , nydia, Yolanda, Suiza19, alessaCullen2314, katitacullent,FresCullen, Izzy. md, yunuen, mon de cullen,beakis, **************************Ely Cullen M,alessaCullen2314,ma pau cullen ,marcecullenswanm,mmenagv,lexa0619,katitacullent,Isela Cullen,Laura Katherine . **************************

**************************Quiero dar la bienvenida a: Laura Katherine **************************

**Muchas gracias a todas por añadirme a alertas y favoritos, se agradece un montón. Y gracias también a todas aquellas que** **leéis** **de forma silenciosa.**


	31. Chapter 31

****DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que salen aquí me pertenecen, su creadora es la magnífica SM. Yo solo he jugado con ellos para crear esta mi primera historia. Solo el personaje de Gaby es de mi invención.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 30: El juicio<strong>

**Bella Pov**

Los fuertes rayos del sol, extraños en un lugar como Forks a pesar de que estábamos a mediados de mayo, se filtraban a través de la ventana y consiguieron sacarme poco a poco de mi maravilloso sueño. Como cada mañana desde hacía ya varios días, unas nauseas repentinas me hicieron levantarme lo más rápidamente que podía, teniendo en cuenta que no quería despertar a Edward y que además si lo hacía muy deprisa me mareaba. Llegué a la taza del inodoro y vacié todo el contenido de mi estómago, me senté en el suelo a recuperarme abrazada a la taza y así me encontró Edward.

—¿Qué te pasa cielo?, ¿estás enferma?, ¿te traigo algo?, ¿qué necesitas? —me preguntó todo seguido con evidente preocupación y nerviosismo al tiempo que me acariciaba la espalda.

—No, no es nada mi amor, solo ayúdame a levantarme. Estoy nerviosa por lo de hoy y me han dado ganas de vomitar nada más…

—¿Estás segura?— me preguntó no muy convencido.

—¿Quién es el médico aquí? —le devolví la pregunta saliéndome por la tangente. La verdad es que sabía de sobra lo que me pasaba, lo había sospechado cuando se me antojó, mientras estaba de compras con Alice, un filete de ternera muy poco hecho, comida que yo aborrecía , lo había seguido sospechando cuando junto con el filete se me antojaron unos pepinillos que tuvieran mucho, mucho vinagre y de paso unos boquerones también, después y como postre no pedí la tarta de chocolate de siempre no, esa hasta me daba como asco, igual que me pasó con Gaby, pedí un helado con una mezcla de sabores tan raros que hasta el mismo camarero se me quedó mirando como si hubiera bajado de otra galaxia y fuera una Visitante*. Y encima tenía una falta, pues me tenía que haber bajado el período quince días antes. Con tanta sospecha, fui directamente al departamento correspondiente a solicitar la pertinente prueba que me lo acabó confirmando. Estaba embarazada de unas cinco semanas, así que el bebé nacería en los primeros meses del nuevo año. Pero no quería decírselo aún. Sabía que le iba a hacer muchísima ilusión pues habíamos hablado de ello e íbamos a por él. Quería darle la noticia en una cena romántica y para ello necesitaba que el tema Aro y Tanya quedaran aparcados definitivamente y empezar con esa extraordinaria noticia un nuevo capítulo de nuestras vidas.

Por fin hoy era el día tan esperado. En unas cuantas horas se celebraría el juicio que esperaba diera como resultado que los huesos del padre y de la hija, así como de sus tíos y prima, fueran a parar a la cárcel el mayor tiempo posible. Jacob me había dicho que el Ministerio fiscal iba a pedir para Tanya, su padre y su tío la pena capital, ya que en el estado de Washington era legal y los cargos que se les imputaban eran más que suficientes como para que el juez decretara la pena de muerte contra ellos. Pero Aro, Cayo y Tanya contaban con todo un ejército de los mejores abogados aunque su fama de no ser del todo éticos, profesionalmente hablando, los precedía. Por nuestra parte además del Ministerio Fiscal, un tal Vladimir Sthepanov, Kate y Garrett se habían presentado como abogados de la acusación particular.

El juicio había tenido que retrasarse debido al ataque sufrido por Aro en la prisión pues había sido muy violento y las consecuencias muy graves. Ya se sostenía por lo menos en pie a pesar de no estar del todo recuperado.

El juicio se celebraba a puertas abiertas con la presencia de un jurado popular y este era en definitiva el que tenía la última palabra. Yo no me consideraba una persona mala, ni cruel, no en vano había dedicado mi vida a una profesión entregada a los demás, nunca quise ni deseé la muerte de nadie y esta vez no era una excepción, solo quería que me dejasen vivir mi vida en paz junto a mi marido, mi hija y… lo que viniera después.

Contra la opinión de Edward, yo iba a estar presente en ese juicio sentada en el banquillo en calidad de víctima y representando a mi vez a Gaby que como menor no podía estar ahí. Quería mirar directamente a la cara de Tanya y mandarle el claro mensaje de que no había podido con nosotros, que el amor verdadero es inseparable, imperecedero, inquebrantable, indestructible, y ni la distancia, ni el tiempo ni la crueldad de las personas podían con él. Quería por otro lado acompañar y apoyar a mi marido en un momento que para él sabía que iba a ser duro pues tendría que recordar de nuevo todo el dolor y el sufrimiento. Del mismo modo, quería ver la cara de estupor de la mujerzuela esa cuando Edward, testigo principal de la acusación, subiera a declarar contra ella…

Emmett también le había pedido a Rose que se quedara en Forks con los niños, pero Rose tenía también sus demonios contra su prima y su tío y quería ver su cara cuando el juez los declarase culpables, quería mirarlos de frente, enfrentándolos, ya que no podía declarar contra ellos, así que se sentaría en el banquillo junto a mí representando igualmente los derechos de sus hijos.

A mí me hubiera gustado subir al estrado a declarar pero se me desaconsejó argumentando que yo había vivido los hechos pero no podía identificar a nadie como su autor y eso era verdad, en el tiroteo en Jacksonville no había visto a nadie y en el secuestro solo podía identificar a los secuestradores reales no aquel que los mando, eso era misión del abogado. Alice estaba en mi misma situación. A pesar de haber resultado herida en el atentado, su declaración no serviría ya que no podía identificar a nadie, solo decir que James nos vigilaba, pero no podía acusar directamente a Aro y Tanya. No obstante vendría en calidad de víctima y se sentaría en el banquillo junto a nosotras, Kate y Garrett. El Fiscal les había tomado declaración a los niños uno días antes, con la presencia del abogado de la defensa, de Ángela, como psicólogo suyo, y de la acusación particular, en un entorno amigable para evitarlos más problemas psicológicos. Edward, Emmett y mis padres se sentarían igual en el banquillo una vez terminaran su declaración.

A pesar que, después del secuestro, a Cayo y a Tanya se les había aislado y prohibido las visitas, Marco, Jacob y Sam nos aconsejaron dejar a los niños con Jasper y Esme en casa de esta última y de Carlisle con todas las puertas cerradas a cal y canto y fuertemente custodiados por Emily, Riley, Claire, Rachel, Quil y Paul. Sam, Jared, Embry, Brady, Colin y Jacob vendrían con nosotros para protegernos.

Rachel, Paul y Jared estaban ya totalmente recuperados gracias a Dios. Rachel había retomado su puesto protegiendo a los niños, pero Claire se había encariñado con ellos y los niños con ella. Dicen que vivir una situación límite une a las personas de forma permanente y esto había pasado con Claire y los niños, quienes reclamaban su presencia cuando nosotros no podíamos estar. Así que Claire había solicitado quedarse en Forks para seguir encargándose de su custodia. Además entre ella y Quil había surgido una amistad muy fuerte que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en algo más. Lo mismo había sucedido entre Paul y Rachel pues su larga convalecencia en el hospital los había acercado el uno al otro. Por su parte Jared había conocido a Kim, una enfermera compañera mía y de Alice y había nacido algo entre ellos.

El testimonio de todos los agentes del FBI que participaban en nuestra protección, era importante, así que ya se les había tomado declaración aparte con el fin de que pudieran seguir con su trabajo, que ahora era crucial.

Por su parte los abogados de Aro, Cayo y Tanya iban a basar su defensa argumentando varias cosas, entre ellas, en el caso de Tanya, su inestabilidad emocional. Particularmente yo estaba convencida desde el principio de que era una enferma mental y así también pensaba Ángela que había sido llamada entre otros psiquiatras y psicólogos a rebatir los argumentos de los médicos de la defensa.

Desayunamos poco pues estábamos nerviosos, nos vestimos como autómatas y fuimos a llevar a Gaby a casa de Esme. Una vez que conseguimos que Gaby se quedara tranquila gracias a la intervención de Esme, y de Claire, nos encaminamos tomados de la mano hacia Seattle donde se celebraría el juicio. Rose, Emmett, Ángela, Alice y mis padres venían con nosotros y los agentes detrás en otros coches protegiéndonos. Íbamos todos en la Mercedes conducida por un orgulloso Emmett. Su Jeep había quedado inservible después de que cayese al barranco cuando iban a salvar a los niños, y yo le había regalado mi Mercedes. Edward y yo teníamos el Volvo y el Aston Martin no necesitábamos más coches. Además, también le habíamos regalado a Rose por su cumpleaños un bonito BMV descapotable y de color rojo. Era lo menos que mi cuñada y mi hermano se merecían por estar ahí, siempre apoyándonos.

Llegamos a Seattle con media hora de adelanto sobre la hora prevista de inicio del juicio. Edward rodeaba mi hombro con su brazo derecho y yo le agarraba de la cintura, infundiéndonos animo el uno al otro. De repente, vimos llegar dos coches blindados pertenecientes a la policía. Se detuvieron enfrente del juzgado. Del primer coche salieron Aro y Cayo y del segundo, Tanya, Athenodora y Renata. No tardaron mucho tiempo en vernos y si Aro nos puso una cara amenazadora, fría, escalofriante que verdaderamente daba miedo, Tanya sin embargo se puso roja de la ira y la rabia al vernos juntos y abrazados de ese modo. Yo les sostuve la mirada a los dos desafiándolos con ella, tal y como quería hacer. Rose y Emmett, que venían detrás, se pusieron a nuestro lado haciendo lo mismo. Edward sin dejar de abrazarme, les dedicó una enigmática sonrisa muy parecida a la de Aro, se inclinó hacia mí y me dio un beso en la boca desafiando de igual manera a Tanya. La rabia que se produjo en ella fue de tal magnitud que intentó zafarse sin éxito de los guardias que la custodiaban hasta que Aro la miró con esa mirada fría, gélida, que helaba al mismo hielo, entonces bajo la mirada sumisa y custodiada por los guardias siguió a su padre, su tíos y prima dentro de los tribunales pero sin dejar de mirarnos con ese odio irracional que te helaba las venas.

Nosotros los seguimos a una prudente distancia todavía abrazados y así seguimos subiendo las escaleras con el resto de la familia. Los agentes que nos custodiaban iban a nuestro lado quitándonos a la prensa de encima.

El secuestro y la posterior detención habían levantado un circo mediático impresionante y todos los periodistas estaban montando guardia a la entrada del juzgado a la espera de que hiciéramos alguna declaración, pero no la obtuvieron, muy por el contrario, subimos las escaleras lo más deprisa posible custodiados por Jacob y los demás agentes. Kate y Garret nos esperaban a la entrada del juzgado.

Al pasar por el control de seguridad y antes de que la máquina empezara a pitar volviéndome loca, saqué de mi bolso la licencia que me permitía llevar, en cualquier momento, lugar y situación, aquello que siempre llevaba guardado en el bolso y que a veces pesaba como una losa. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Edward fruncía el ceño ya que seguía estando en contra de que la llevará, pero nunca dijo nada ya que en el fondo reconocía que era necesario y además Emmett había hecho lo mismo con Rose, quien en este momento estaba enseñando su correspondiente licencia.

Edward, Ángela, mis padres y Emmett tuvieron que irse con los demás testigos a una sala contigua pues no podían estar presentes hasta que declararan, así que yo entré a la sala junto a Rose y Alice. Nos sentamos en el banquillo. En el banquillo de al lado se sentarían Tanya, su padre, sus tíos, y prima. Lejos de amedrentarme, me alegraba de estar tan cerca para que pudieran ver bien claramente que estábamos ahí. No era una persona rencorosa, pero no podía evitar el enfrentarme a ellos de alguna manera.

El juez, Stephan Malder, entró en la sala, se sentó en su lugar habitual e inició la sesión. Los acusados entraron en la sala. Era impresionante ver a Aro quien a pesar de notársele sus heridas iba con un aire de prepotencia, seguro de sí mismo, con esa sonrisa cruel que le caracterizaba al igual que su hermano Cayo. Tanya también iba igual de pagada de sí misma, como siempre había sido. Junto a ellos una muy orgullosa Athenodora iba al lado de su marido y junto a ellos su hija Renata. Estas dos últimas habían sido detenidas después del secuestro ya que se había demostrado su participación. Renata había sido señalada por Royce, Altea y María que también iban a declarar. Además, las huellas encontradas en su habitación coincidían con las halladas en el lugar de los hechos. Una de las criadas de la mansión Vulturi iba a declarar que oyó a Athenodora encargar el secuestro y el asesinato por teléfono y que si no lo había dicho antes era por miedo.

El Secretario del tribunal leyó los cargos que les imputaban a cada uno de ellos, que iba desde malas artes en el ejercicio de sus funciones como Alcalde en Forks en el caso de Cayo, malversación de fondos, prevaricación, soborno, extorsión y chantaje con amenazas a la vida de personas y de niños, secuestro, intento de asesinato, y hasta homicidio en primer grado…

Después de las alegaciones de uno y otro lado, se hizo un receso para comer. Nos fuimos a una cafetería cerca del juzgado. Comimos muy serios y callados, demasiado nerviosos como para decir nada coherente. Al finalizar la comida volvimos al salón donde se celebraba el juicio.

Después de un par de testigos del pueblo que aportaron pruebas de las malas artes de Cayo en el ejercicio de su profesión y de la declaración del alcalde Nahuel. Llegó el turno de los testigos que estaban bajo protección. La cara de los dos hermanitos y de Tanya cambiaba de color cada vez que veía sentarse en el estrado a los distintos testigos de la acusación. Uno por uno fueron desfilando ante el estrado Heidi, Irina, Chelsea, Royce y Altea King y María entre otros. Estos tres últimos señalaron directamente a Renata como culpable del secuestro.

Todos los testigos habían sido muy bien entrenados por el FBI y la defensa, en su turno de preguntas, poco podía hacer para rebatir sus testimonios.

Uno de los momentos más impactantes del juicio fue cuando el Juez llamó a declarar a un testigo sorpresa, Eleazar Denali, cuya declaración fue determinante, pues no solo les acusó de utilizar a su empresa como tapadera de sus negocios sucios sino que les contó de la extorsión y el chantaje de los que él mismo fue víctima, dando así más credibilidad a lo que Edward contaría. Por lo visto y según me había contado Edward, era el modus operandi de los hermanitos, jugar con los sentimientos de los demás. En un momento en el que Aro miró hacia atrás siguiendo inconscientemente la vista a Eleazar, descubrió a Carmen que sentada junto a Corín le desafiaba con la mirada. Por su parte la expresión de Aro asustaba al propio miedo. Carmen no había podido conseguir aún el divorcio de su marido, ya que ella acudió al matrimonio libremente y su situación era más complicada al no querer firmar Aro los documentos. Garrett estaba haciendo todo lo que podía.

La sesión se tuvo que suspender hasta el día siguiente puesto que se había hecho muy tarde. Previendo esto, habíamos decidido quedarnos en un hotel ya que el viaje de regreso era muy largo. Después de cenar subimos a nuestras habitaciones y tras hablar con mi niña y asegurarnos de que estaba bien nos quedamos dormidos uno en brazos del otro, demasiado cansados y agotados mentalmente para nada más.

El día siguiente llegó más pronto de lo que quería. Nos levantamos, desayunamos poco y mal y nos dirigimos de nuevo a la sala del tribunal.

Después de la declaración de mis padres, y de Emmett, por fin le llegó el turno a Edward…

—El Ministerio Fiscal llama a declarar al Teniente de la policía Edward Anthony Masen —Tanya, Aro y Cayo se miraron entre sí. Estaba claro que esperaban este momento y estaban preparados para ello. Después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con su abogado, éste se levantó y pidió acercarse al estrado, el fiscal, los abogados de la acusación particular y el abogado defensor se acercaron y cuchichearon unas cuantas cosas. Al cabo de unos minutos volvieron a sus asientos

—Quiero hacer constar —dijo Kate en calidad de abogado de la acusación particular—que el teniente del cuerpo de policía Edward Anthony Masen está perfectamente capacitado para declarar pues no tiene ningún lazo familiar ni afectivo que le una a la familia Vulturi.

—Eso es imposible —ladró el abogado defensor—. Edward Masen es el marido de mi defendida y ella no ha consentido en el divorcio, su mismo tío los casó en el Ayuntamiento.

—Pues este documento que tengo aquí —contestó el juez— dice que el matrimonio entre el teniente Edward Anthony Masen y Tanya Vulturi Denali, está legalmente anulado. Y aquí tengo otro que atestigua que el teniente Edward Anthony Masen está casado desde hace seis años y medio con Isabella Marie Swan. Así que por favor, tomen declaración al teniente…

La cara de Tanya era un poema, se la veía desconcertada al tiempo que rabiosa, toda ella hervía por dentro y no mucho mejor estaban su padre y su tío.

—Pero… pero — terció el abogado defensor— mi defendido Cayo Vulturi los casó.

—Aquí leo que un compañero mío, juez de este estado, anuló mediante sentencia firme el supuesto matrimonio del testigo con la acusada en base a que el consentimiento del matrimonio fue obtenido con violencia e intimidación hacia la persona de Edward Anthony Masen y familia. De hecho abogado, es uno de los cargos que se les imputan a sus defendidos ya que no solo hubo amenazas contra niños sino que éstas también se llevaron a cabo —Tanya y Aro no pudieron ocultar una exclamación de sorpresa al oír esto—. Al matrimonio hay que acudir libremente abogado, eso lo debería sabe usted mejor que yo.

—Pero aun así el testigo incurrió en delito de Bigamia al no divorciarse de su anterior esposa —terció el abogado que estaba claro que había hecho muy bien sus deberes.

—¿Anterior?, aquí yo leo que sigue casado con ella abogado y este es el papel que me vale. Estoy informado de las leyes de este estado sobre la bigamia pero también creo que usted sabrá que hay circunstancias atenuantes y desde luego el chantaje y la coacción para cometer el delito es un atenuante irrefutable. No me extraña que con lo que ustedes le hicieron, el testigo se bloqueara mentalmente de la manera en que lo hizo. Además, el testigo ha prometido colaborar con el ministerio fiscal para declarar contra ustedes y su declaración es importante… Si hacemos tratos de este tipo con asesinos y ladrones ¿cómo no hacerlo con un hombre recto y honesto, un policía ejemplar cuyo único delito es haberles conocido?

—Pero… —contraatacó el abogado.

—Nada de peros — dijo el juez—. Señor Secretario por favor, tómele el juramento al testigo.

A estas alturas Tanya estaba que no podía estarse quieta en la silla. Supongo que se sentiría traicionada, pero muy bien empleado le estaba por manipular, por separarnos, por intentar matar a mi niña y mis sobrinos, por todo, le estaba bien empleado…

—Jura decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad…— preguntó el Secretario del tribunal.

—Lo juro —contestó Edward.

—Teniente —empezó el fiscal— quiere hacer el favor de relatar al jurado y a esta sala lo mismo que me ha contado a mí.

Edward empezó con su relato. Ya era la tercera vez que lo oía y no sé por qué esta vez me resultó mucho más doloroso. La primera vez que lo escuché de labios de Rosalie hervía indignada de rabia y dolor; cuando lo escuché la segunda vez de sus propios labios, estaba furiosa, verdaderamente furiosa; ahora, una vez perdonado todo, lo escuchaba desde otra perspectiva, desde la de él, y me di cuenta del dolor, la angustia, el asco, la vergüenza, la soledad… de todo lo que pasó en aquellos años y de cómo se sintió y en ese momento lo amé mucho más. Aguantar algo así para proteger a lo que amas, es el acto de amor más grande y más puro que me pude nunca imaginar. Además, cuando los niños fueron secuestrados, yo había estado dispuesta a hacer lo mismo, eso me había acercado en ese momento más a él.

—Así que teniente —dijo el fiscal para terminar— podemos resumir su declaración diciendo que usted fue objeto de un chantaje vil y cruel por parte de esas personas que se sientan allí, las cuales amenazaron con destruir y dejar en la calle a su esposa e hija, incitando a que la despidieran del hospital donde trabajaba en Jacksonville; le amenazaron igualmente con destruir profesionalmente tanto a usted como a su hermano y padre, iniciando una investigación interna acusándoles de sobrepasarse en el ejercicio de sus funciones, también le amenazaron con desahuciar a su hermano sino le pagaba el dinero que supuestamente le habían prestado y debía, sin darle los plazos y tiempos legales para poder pagarlo, y amenazaron también contra la vida de su mujer e hija si usted no cumplía sus exigencias, que no eran otras más que se divorciase de su esposa, renegara de su hija y se casase con Tanya Vulturi, aquí presente. Y que aun así, a pesar de que usted decidió someterse al chantaje para proteger la vida de su familia, atentaron contra su vida, no una sino varias veces y en una de esas veces hiriendo gravemente tanto a su madre adoptiva, René Swan víctima de un supuesto accidente, como a la doctora Alice Cullen y a su sobrino Anthony Swan en el transcurso de un tiroteo, y para corroborar esto último presentamos esta cinta que usted mismo nos proporcionó como prueba, ayudando así al FBI en su investigación. Y esto no es todo, sino que también su hija Gabriela Masen y sus sobrinos Peter y Anthony Swan, fueron secuestrados…

—Protesto —dijo el abogado defensor—, el testigo no puede saber quién es el autor del secuestro.

—No ha lugar— dijo el juez— ¿es todo correcto? Teniente Masen.

—Es correct…

Edward no pudo terminar de decir la frase porque en ese momento un alarido tremendo se oyó en la sala. Tanya con una fuerza titánica saltó hacia delante y en un movimiento rápido le quitó el arma a uno de los guardias que estaban custodiándola, disparándolo en una pierna a la altura de la ingle, y loca de la rabia se dirigía hacia mí apartando de un empujón a Kate y Garrett que cayeron al suelo debido a la potencia de su empujón. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Edward saltaba del estrado intentando llegar hasta mí antes que ella pero era misión imposible pues ella estaba ya muy cerca. De pronto me acordé de la pistola que me dio Jacob y que siempre llevaba en el bolso. Desde el momento en que Jacob me había dado esa pistola junto con la licencia de armas correspondiente para poder llevarla a todas partes y en cualquier momento y situación, la dichosa pistola se había convertido en mi segunda piel. Abrí rápidamente el bolso, lo tiré a un lado y empuñando el arma apunté a Tanya al tiempo que ella me apuntaba a mí. Al ver el arma en mis manos se detuvo. Y el tiempo se congeló…

—¿Qué pasa Tanya?—le pregunté mientras apuntaba directamente a su cabeza y ella la tenía apoyada en mi pecho a la altura del corazón. Estábamos muy cerca una de la otra, rozándonos, nuestros alientos se chocaban en el aire… mujer contra mujer...

— ¿Ya no eres tan valiente?, ¿ahora que sabes que si tú disparas yo disparo, que si yo muero tu mueres…ya no eres tan valiente verdad? Que sepas que clínicamente hablando una bala en el corazón a donde tú me apuntas es mortal de necesidad, pero de igual modo lo es que te atraviese la cabeza. Esta pistola es pequeña pero muy peligrosa —le dije recordando las palabras de Jacob. Todo el mundo miraba la escena sobrecogido, no sabían cómo intervenir, estábamos las dos una contra la otra tan cerca… — anda, a ver si te atreves, dispara. Moriremos las dos pero moriremos solas, se vive en compañía de los que te quieren, pero a la hora de morir todo el mundo lo hace solo, nadie te acompaña en ese viaje sin retorno. ¿Dónde está ahora tu altivez, tu prepotencia, tu orgullo, tu frialdad, tu crueldad? dispara, vamos…

—Edward es mío —dijo con la rabia enrojeciendo sus ojos—, y no permitiré que nada ni nadie me lo arrebate.

—Si es tuyo —la enfrenté— ¿por qué está conmigo y enfrentado a ti?, yo creo que estás equivocada Tanya, él nunca te perteneció pero me tenias tanta envidia que tenias que pasar por encima de mi destruyendo todo a tu paso ¿no es así? A mi familia, a mi hija, todo. Todavía recuerdo como hervías de celos cuando fui elegida Miss Forks y Reina de la Fiestas aquel año, cuando pensabas que deberías serlo tú ya que eras más guapa y yo un adefesio ¿Cómo me llamabas?, sí ya recuerdo un espantapájaros andante. Y por eso te tenías que vengar y no solo te metiste conmigo, dañaste a tu paso a una niña inocente que no tenia culpa de nada y también a sus primos.

—Esa niña tenía que haber sido mi hija y no tuya —dijo hirviendo de indignación—. No entiendo como Edward pudo alguna vez fijarse en ti teniéndome a mí a sus pies. Él solo está contigo por obligación, porque tus padres se portaron bien con él... ¿es que no te miras al espejo?

—Todos los días Tanya. Este espantapájaros se mira todos los días y veo algo que me gusta, veo mi imagen, puede que no sea la más guapa ni la más despampanante, pero no lo necesito, estoy a gusto con lo que soy, una mujer de mi tiempo que se enfrenta a la vida con todas las limitaciones que ello conlleva, una profesional que se esfuerza por sacar adelante su trabajo lo mejor posible, entregada totalmente al prójimo porque así es mi trabajo, una madre orgullosa, una buena amiga de sus amigas, una buena hija y una esposa enamorada . No me hace falta ser guapa, con un tipazo de infarto y despampánate. La belleza está en el interior. ¿Tú que ves Tanya?, ¿dime que ves cuando te miras al espejo?, déjame contestar por ti, ves a una rubia oxigenada sin nada en la cabeza, sin otra meta en la vida más que una lucha absurda contra una mujer por quedarse con un hombre del que estabas encaprichada y que, según tu, siempre te perteneció, pero que nunca fue así, solo te perteneció en tus sueños. Una mujer que no ha vivido, que no ha sido feliz, manipulada por un padre para el cual el motor de su vida ha sido siempre una venganza estúpida y sin sentido, una simple marioneta…

—Tanya— le espetó su padre—, no seas estúpida, déjalo ya, tienes todas las de perder y nos estás poniendo en evidencia a todos. Ahora por tu culpa las penas serán mayores. ¡Qué estúpida e inútil eres, hija mía! ¡Qué idiota! Nunca aprenderás, la venganza sabe mejor si se sirve en plato frío ¿qué nunca te lo enseñé? Podías haberla urdido desde la cárcel, pero no, la idiota e inútil de mi hija tenía que dar el espectáculo poniéndonos en evidencia a todos. Ni para puta sirves. Te serví a Edward en bandeja, todo lo que tenias que hacer era retenerlo a tu lado y ni eso supiste hacer —dijo todo esto con tanto desprecio, con tanto odio, con tanto hielo que por un momento todos nos quedamos mirándonos estupefactos. Su propia hija estaba allí siendo apuntada a la cabeza con una pistola, a punto de morir, y a él lejos de preocuparle el bienestar de su hija, solo se le ocurría decirle que era una estúpida y que por su culpa tendría una pena mayor. En ese momento sentí lastima por ella, realmente era una muñeca rota, un monstruo creado y manipulado por el hombre más cruel, despiadado y frío que me había podido alguna vez encontrar, que razón tenía Marco.

—Ya no me importa nada lo que me digas papá voy a morir de todas formas, el fiscal pide la pena máxima ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Yo no voy a morir hija —dijo riéndose con crueldad mientras Tanya seguía apuntándome con la pistola—, tengo abogados que recurrirán la sentencia. Aquí la única que puede morir eres tú, eso sino acabas en un sanatorio mental cosa para la que estás haciendo oposiciones con éxito. No te pienso ayudar, no después de esto y de ponerme en evidencia…

—Que alguien quite del medio al acusado —dijo con desprecio el Juez, mientras observaba como todos el transcurrir de los acontecimientos –llevo mucho tiempo detrás de usted señor Vulturi, mucho y déjeme decirle que está muy equivocado, no saldrá bien librado de aquí, no después de esta exhibición de crueldad delante de doce personas que tienen en su poder condenarle o absolverle. Muchos de ellos son padres y madres de familia, elegidos a conciencia ¿qué cree usted que estarán pensando al ver a un padre tratar así a su hija?

Tanya se había quedado estática mirando a su padre totalmente asombrada. Al escuchar esto último de labios de su padre, Tanya empuñó el arma más fuerte contra mi pecho disponiéndose a disparar a quemarropa y yo me preparé para morir, nunca había matado una mosca y por muy en peligro que estuviese mi vida era incapaz de disparar. Me estaba tirando un farol. Toda mi vida pasó por delante de mí en un segundo, y mentalmente me despedí de Gaby y de Edward, un segundo que me sirvió para mirar hacia mi estómago pidiendo perdón a aquel hijo que nunca podría nacer.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa. De repente oímos el sonido de otra pistola que se amartilló en la garganta de Tanya por detrás de esta. Miré y era Rosalie la que la estaba apuntando con su propia pistola. Emmett también se la había dado para que pudiera defenderse en caso de apuro, le había sacado la correspondiente licencia para que pudiera llevarla a todos los sitios al igual que yo y le había enseñado a usarla.

—¿Que pasa hermanita?, estoy apuntando directamente a tu yugular, mi disparo podría ir antes que el tuyo o pueden ser que disparemos las dos a la vez. Si mi auténtica y verdadera hermana muere, tú mueres igual, no voy a tener ningún reparo en disparar, estás siendo apuntada por dos frentes distintos, ¿crees por algún momento que tienes alguna oportunidad de salvarte? Tal vez yo iré a la cárcel pero me iré sabiendo que he vengado a mis padres, a mi hijo, a mis auténticos hermanos, a mi verdadera familia. No voy a tener ningún reparo en descargar todo el cargador contra ti Tanya, vamos, se valiente, dispara, a ver si tienes los ovarios suficientes para ello que yo si los tengo, tú y tu padre me habéis hecho tenerlos.

Pero Tanya no se amedrentó, apretó el gatilló para descargarlo contra mí… y todo sucedió muy deprisa…

Alguien me empujó fuertemente echándome hacia atrás de forma que casi caigo al suelo empujando a su vez a Rose, cuya arma se disparó sin consecuencias pues fue un tiro al aire. Unos fuertes brazos que identifiqué como los de Jacob, me sujetaron. Me incorporé y observé horrorizada como Tanya y Edward luchaban en el suelo intentando la una controlar el arma y el otro quitársela. No podía verse bien cual era cada uno, rodaban y rodaban demasiado deprisa en una masa amorfa sin saber quién era cada cual. Todo era un caos, un montón de compañeros de Edward, Jacob, Emmett, mi padre, todos intentaban sin éxito separarles, ellos seguían una lucha encarnizada. Según me contaba Edward, ya le había advertido mucha veces que le sacaba tanto de quicio que algún día olvidaría que era un caballero y ella una mujer, y parece que había llegado ese día. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Alice y los médicos del juzgado atendían al pobre agente que custodiaba a Tanya y que había sido herido con su propia pistola por ésta. Sabía de sobra que debería de ir a ayudar, pero estaba paralizada en el sitio sin poder moverme.

—Tanya dame la pistola —le pedía Edward—, no empeores más las cosas, estás acusada de tres intentos de asesinato ¿quieres ser acusada del cuarto?

—Ya que más me da —le decía Tanya llena de odio— si ya me van a meter en la cárcel de por vida o condenar a la pena máxima o quizás acabe mis días en un sanatorio ¿qué me importa?, lo único que me importa es morir sabiendo que si no eres mío no serás de nadie, ¿no me has dejado matarla a ella? mala suerte, porque te toca a ti

Sonó un disparo…

Vi a Edward caer hacia atrás y a Tanya caer también al lado contrario, y yo me fui rápidamente hacia mi marido gritando como loca

—¿Edward?, háblame por favor Edward dime algo. ¿Estás herido? —le preguntaba desesperada tumbada encima de él y dándole besos por toda la cara, mientras que con las manos le tocaba por todo el cuerpo buscando la evidencia de alguna herida… Y de repente mis manos tocaron algo húmedo, me levanté de su cuerpo, le miré, estaba con los ojos cerrados, no se movía, me fijé en mis manos, estaban completamente rojas, miré hacia su costado, éste estaba lleno de…sangre

—¡Nooooooooooo!— grité desesperada mientras me inclinaba, le desabrochaba la chaqueta del uniforme e intentaba romper la tela de su camisa para examinar la herida— no me dejes Edward Masen, no te atrevas a dejarme — le decía entre lágrimas, mientras seguía rompiendo su camisa… —tienes que vivir, ni se te ocurra dejarme sola de nuevo con un nuevo hijo al que cuidar ¿me escuchas…? –seguía diciéndole mientras empezaba a practicarle las maniobras de reanimación…

* * *

><p><strong>*Visitantes "V" serie de televisión cuyo argumento es una invasión alienígena. Os la recomiendo.<strong>

****Esto... yo solo pasaba a saludaros, pues me da la impresión de que después de dejaros así voy a tener que buscar un buen agujero donde esconderme ¿Verdad?. Así que nada, hasta el viernes que viene. ¿Que pasará con Edward? ¿Tendremos ya la sentencia? ¿ Cuantos años les caerán? ¿Les condenaran a la pena capital? ¿Cual sera la condena de Tanya pena capital o ingreso en un sanatorio mental de por vida? ¿Que os gustaría que pasase? ¿que penas les impondrías vosotras?****

** Antes que nada quisiera recordaros la campaña que estamos haciendo para que dos maravillosos fics que se convirtieron en libros sean traducidos al castellano. Se trata de Fixty Shades (antes MOTU) y Sempre (antes EP). y tanto empeño estamos poniendo que hasta Edward, Bella y el mismo Rob han decidido ayudarnos ¿Como? Visitad mi perfil, pinchad las imágenes y veréis de que os hablo. He de deciros que las imágenes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del grupo patrocinador de la campaña y en concreto están hechas por Claudia Carvajal Villalobos, Camila loto, Fa Cullen y Annie NaRuz. A que esperáis, pasaros, ver las imágenes y votad, merece la pena.**

**Pero me temo que hoy no vais a poder ya que por alguna extraña razón FF ha borrado los enlaces. Pero no hay problema pasaros por mi blog:**

**http : / / elblogdealiena . blogspot . com /**

**Gracias de nuevo a mi beta por su magnifica labor.**

**Y gracias a todas por vuestros rr:**

**************************Sara-Cris Cullen, Ana Bella Cullen, Vailinight, saraes, Ssil, Iare, Titi Cullen, Ale Snape, PattyQ, ludgardita,carlita16 ,Paaameeelaaa ,JosWeasleyC ,Cullen Vigo ,Pam Malfoy Black ,Saha Denali ,Angie Masen, NuRySh. yolabertay ,anamart05, lizzy90, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tany cullen , yasmin-cullen ,aizen63 , codigo twilight, Areli Pattirson, marianareyna, roscidius cullen , lunatico0030, EdithCullen71283 ,yani-cullen ,Maya Cullen Masen, MarcelaMaciel ,yanu swan cullen,Tamynna ,ma pau cullen,Solchizz , nydia, Yolanda, Suiza19, alessaCullen2314, katitacullent,FresCullen, Izzy. md, yunuen, mon de cullen,beakis, **************************Ely Cullen M,alessaCullen2314,ma pau cullen ,marcecullenswanm,mmenagv,lexa0619,katitacullent,Isela Cullen,Laura Katherine .****************************

**Gracias a todas aquellas que me seguís añadiendo a vuestras alertas y favoritos. Y a vosotras, lectoras silenciosas.**


	32. Chapter 32

****DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que salen aquí me pertenecen, su creadora es la magnífica SM. Yo solo he jugado con ellos para crear esta mi primera historia. Solo el personaje de Gaby es de mi invención.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo <strong>**31: ****Juramento ****de ****Hipócrates**

**Pov**** B****ella**

—Tienes que vivir, ni se te ocurra dejarme sola otra vez con un nuevo hijo al que cuidar ¿me escuchas…?— le decía desesperada mientras buscaba una herida que maldita sea ¿dónde estaba?, y le practicaba las tareas de reanimación mientras Alice, que se me había unido, me decía algo que no escuchaba. De repente sentí que él me cogía la mano y de nuevo mi corazón que se había quedado parado comenzó a latir.

—Tranquila mi amor, estoy bien —me contestó mientras se recuperaba del estado de inconsciencia acariciándome la cara—. Te lo hubiera dicho antes si me hubieras dejado hablar corazón. No estoy herido, por lo menos no me duele nada, solo me golpeé la cabeza y quedé un momento inconsciente —cuando le escuche decir esto le abrace llorando amargamente mientras él me besaba el pelo y me tranquilizaba.

—¿Recuerdas cómo te llamas?, ¿sabes quién soy yo?, ¿cuántos dedos hay aquí? —iba haciéndole las preguntas que normalmente se hacían después de sufrir un golpe con pérdida de conocimiento, todas a la vez, presa de los nervios que había pasado.

—Por supuesto que sé quién eres mi amor— respondió incorporándose un poco—. Y por supuesto que sé cómo me llamo y ahí hay cuatro dedos, pero…—Lo miré aterrada, ¿cuál era el problema?— ¿qué me decías de dejarte sola otra vez con un nuevo hijo al que cuidar? —me preguntó muy bajito, solo para mí, mientras se incorporaba del todo y me miraba con los ojos vidriosos.

—Bueno de eso ya hablaremos en otro momento ¿te parece?—contesté compungida y en el mismo tono de voz, lo que menos quería era que Emmett , Rose, Kate , Garrett y Jacob lo supieran de esa manera. No era así como había planeado que se enterara ninguno. Aunque no había de que preocuparse ya que Emmett estaba abrazando a una temblorosa Rose e intentando calmarse al mismo tiempo y lo mismo hacia Garrett con Kate. Lo cierto es que en la sala se respiraba tensión.

—Si es lo que pienso, es la mejor noticia que podrías darme mi hermosa y dulce Bonnie —me dijo muy bajito en mi oído para que nadie pudiera escuchar y abrazándome fuertemente con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Cómo que Bonnie?—pregunté desconcertada.

La esposa de Clyde, los bandoleros… —me aclaró— Bella por Dios ¿te puedes hacer una idea de cómo lo he pasado viéndote apuntar a Tanya con esa pistola y ella a ti?, temí por tu vida. No me lo vuelvas a hacer ¿de dónde sacaste tanto valor?

—No sé, supongo que la rabia acumulada de tantos años contra ella, que me salió entera —le dije.

—Espero que tenga licencia de armas Doctora Masen — dijo el Juez, interrumpiendo nuestro pequeño momento privado—, no me gustaría tener que arrestarla.

—Sí la tiene —salió Jacob en mi defensa—. Yo mismo le di el arma y le proporcioné la documentación necesaria, el permiso y la licencia especial para que la pudiese llevar en cualquier momento, lugar y situación, solo para que la utilizara en defensa propia claro está. A la vista está el motivo…

—Y usted señora Swan –preguntó dirigiéndose a Rosalie.

—Yo mismo le di el arma a mi esposa e igualmente le saqué la licencia especial y me atengo a lo dicho por el agente Black, a la vista está la necesidad de que la tuviera –dijo mi hermano.

—Bella —me dijo Jacob que estaba sujetando a Tanya pues todavía se revolvía contra mí como un león encadenado—es Tanya la que acabó malherida, cuando la bala se disparó iba hacia ella. Alice ha vuelto a ayudar a atender al policía que está bastante mal. Lo digo por si quieres echarle un vistazo o esperamos a la ambulancia.

Y no me lo tuve que pensar, odiaba a Tanya con todas mis fuerzas pero había hecho un juramento hipocrático y debía cumplirlo. En ese momento llegó a mi memoria aquel profesor de cirugía de color que tuve. Un día ingresó en el hospital un chico joven con un tatuaje en la espalda en el que preconizaba la muerte de los negros. Mi profesor se quedó mirando al muchacho medio muerto en la camilla y escudándose bajo ese juramento y argumentando que ante todo era médico empezó a atenderle. Pues si ese profesor había podido hacerlo, yo también. Era médico ante todo y había jurado salvar la vida humana. Me acerqué a Tanya que herida y desangrándose como estaba, tenía que seguir siendo inmovilizada por Jacob y otro oficial.

—Ni me toques zorra de mierda —me escupió.

—Mira Tanya —le dije poniéndome en modo profesional— tienes dos opciones o dejar que te atienda, o morir desangrada, yo que tu elegiría la primera, no te voy a matar, ante todo soy médico y valoro la vida humana sea de quien sea. Ya te castigará la ley si lo ve oportuno. La herida es en un lugar que no es mortal de necesidad pero en donde se pierde mucha sangre, la bala tiene trayectoria de entrada y salida, puedo hacerte un torniquete hasta que llegue la ambulancia y dejes de sangrar, o esperar que llegue con el riesgo de seguir perdiendo sangre y bueno… ya te he dicho antes ¿qué decides?

—¡No…se…te…ocurra…tocarme, prefiero morir antes de que me toque una zorra como tú!—dijo con veneno y rabia en la voz, parecía que el simple hecho de ver que podría morir no surgía efecto sobre ella.

—Oficial sujétenla todo lo que puedan —les pedí a Jacob y al policía que la estaban intentado sujetar—. Mira Tanya no has querido hacer esto por las buenas, así que lo vas a hacer por las malas. Mi ética profesional me impide dejarte morir. Luego el jurado popular y el juez mismo decidirá tu futuro, mi deber es curarte por mucho odio que sienta hacia ti y créeme que lo siento —le dije todo de seguido mientras estabilizaba la herida todo lo que podía haciéndole un fuerte torniquete. Alice y los médicos del juzgado estaban todavía más desesperados con el policía herido pues no parecía recuperarse.

Aro, que no dejaba de soltar insultos contra Tanya cubriéndose él solito más de porquería, pues el mismo juez le había reprochado que la que estaba ahí era su hija, había sido llevado a una habitación aparte.

Tardaron todavía varios minutos en llegar las ambulancias, pero una vez que lo hicieron me desentendí de Tanya. Cuando los camilleros se marcharon con los heridos, no sin antes alabar nuestro trabajo, el Juez ordenó que nos sentáramos.

—En vista de los acontecimientos ocurridos, este juicio se suspende hasta mañana a la misma hora.

Salimos todos de allí un poco desquiciados y defraudados pues ya pensábamos que hoy acabaría todo y por fin podríamos vivir tranquilos. Pero bueno, ¿qué era un día más en toda una vida?

Edward , después de darme un abrazo y un beso en que me dejaba ver la desesperación e impotencia que había sentido al verme enfrentada así con Tanya, me llevaba ahora tomada de la mano y tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, aunque en ellos todavía se reflejaba el susto y el mal rato que le hice pasar. Cuando entramos al coche me dio otro beso de los de película que me dejó sin aliento. Pero Emmet no pudo evitar hacer uno de sus comentarios graciosos así que nos separamos mientras Rose le daba un coscorrón. Pero hay que decir en su favor que ese comentario contribuyó a relajar un ambiente que estaba un poco cargado debido a los acontecimientos. Emmett realmente estaba igual que Edward de asustado y combatía, como siempre había hecho, su estado emocional de esa forma.

Regresamos al hotel a pagar la cuenta y recoger nuestras cosas. Habíamos valorado la posibilidad de quedarnos una noche más allí, pero al final decidimos volver al pueblo a ver a nuestros niños ya que el juicio había terminado antes de lo previsto y teníamos tiempo de sobra pues todavía no era ni la hora de comer. Alice invitó a Kate y a Garrett a dormir en su casa, así que nos siguieron con su coche.

Por otro lado, yo quería que revisasen a Edward en el hospital. Mi marido se cambió de camisa, dejamos la habitación y pusimos rumbo al vestíbulo donde los demás nos estaban esperando. Cancelamos la cuenta, salimos del hotel y nos dirigimos hacia Forks. Edward me llevaba tomada de la mano y de vez en cuando nos mirábamos y nos sonreíamos. Cuando llegamos al pueblo le dije a Emmett que nos llevara hacia el hospital con la consiguiente protesta de Edward, fiel a su animadversión a ser sometido a ningún tipo de prueba o análisis. Me dijo que no hacía falta, que se encontraba bien, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo así pues se había pegado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y había estado sin conocimiento un rato, le haría un scanner sí o sí. A lo mejor estaba siendo exagerada pero era una característica de los médicos ser el paciente más hipocondriaco de todos.

Llegamos al servicio de radiología y llamé al especialista. Una vez puesto en antecedentes no puso ninguna objeción. Nos costó Dios y ayuda convencer a Edward de que debía meter la cabeza dentro de la campana. No podríamos hacerle la prueba si no ¡Dios!, ¡era peor que un niño pequeño! Si casi me estaban entrando ganas de atarle a la cama, por favor…

—Si te estás quieto será un minuto, te lo prometo —le dije como quien se dirige a un niño— ves ya está. Empecé a fijarme en la pantalla pero fue mi compañero quién me explicó que no había de que preocuparse, que no obstante procurase vigilarlo.

—Ya sabes lo de siempre, vigila que no tenga dolores de cabeza fuertes, vómitos o mareos y cuando se duerma despiértale cada hora—, me dijo mi compañero.

—¿Queréis dejar de hablar y sacarme ya de aquí por favor? —nos pidió desde el otro lado del cristal.

—Edward — le contesté armándome de paciencia y yendo hacia él— te he dicho hace un rato que ya podías salir cielo.

—¿Y cómo quieres que te oiga metido dentro de esa cosa…? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Anda sal de ahí —le contesté mirándole divertida— que quiero enseñarte algo.

—¿Qué es?

—Ahora lo verás —le dije cogiéndole de la mano y llevándole a la zona de las ecografías. Entramos a una de las salas y cerré la puerta…

—Umm, ¿no pretenderás que tengamos sexo en el hospital? —me dijo acercándose de esa manera seductora que hacía que me olvidase hasta de quién era—, ¿es una fantasía?, porque si es así ven aquí que tu maridito te la hará realidad —y sin casi darme cuenta me cogió y empezó a besarme con locura y desesperación, la desesperación que había sentido en la sala del tribunal, su lengua recorría mi boca sin dejar un centímetro de ella sin explorar y luchaba con la mía de una manera exquisita, erótica, cuando ya casi no podía respirar dejó mis labios y comenzó a trazar un camino de besos que empezaron en el lóbulo de mi oreja mordisqueándola y siguieron por mi cuello, mientras con su cuerpo me empujaba hacia la camilla…

—Espera, espera —le dije con muy pocos ánimos porque me había encendido de verdad y además tenía una bronca monumental con mis hormonas que me recriminaban el haberme alejado de él. Pero necesitaba enseñarle algo. Me dirigí hacia la camilla con él de la mano y acerqué a nosotros el ecógrafo. Él me miraba desconcertado. Me subí un poco el jersey que llevaba y desabroché los vaqueros, dejando al descubierto mi tripa. A estas alturas me miraba con una cara que estaba a caballo entre la confusión y el entendimiento. Me apliqué el frío gel y encendí la máquina. Pronto el monitor empezó a revelar lo que quería enseñarle.

—Te presento a tu futuro hijo —le dije señalándole un punto en el monitor— y eso que oyes es su corazón. Él enfocó mejor su mirada al monitor buscando lo que yo le señalaba, sus ojos brillaban, su mirada destilaba felicidad en estado puro y a mí con tan solo eso me bastaba.

—Que pequeñito es, pero que bonito y ¿por qué se escucha así su corazón?, ¿está bien? —me preguntó alarmado.

—Sí, tranquilo —le contesté intentando calmarle—. El latido del corazón de un feto va más deprisa que el nuestro. Está todo correcto y normal. Por lo que pone aquí, estoy como de unas cinco semanas, así que el parto será dentro de unos ocho meses.

—Enhorabuena mamá —me dijo con los ojos vidriosos mientras me atraía hacia él en un fuerte abrazo—, me has vuelto a hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo y esta vez voy a poder estar contigo, cuidarte, mimarte como te mereces, ver nacer a nuestro hijo o hija, cuidarlo, ver cómo crece… esta vez podré estar presente en todo y eso me hace más feliz todavía. Aunque claro no tenemos que descuidar a Gaby por nada del mundo, eso es lo más importante ahora. Por cierto amor ¿cómo se lo diremos?

—Sin tapujos, es una niña pero no es tonta, solo reuniéndonos los dos con ella y diciéndoselo, eso sí dejándola ver que ella seguirá siendo tan importante para nosotros como siempre y que la querremos igual…

—Pues mañana cuando quiera Dios que por fin acabe todo esto, nos la llevamos por ahí, no sé a un zoológico o a un parque de atracciones, a comer, donde sea y se lo decimos…—me propuso.

Apagué el monitor y el ecógrafo. Me limpié el gel, me bajé el jersey y salimos del cuarto tomados de la mano y con una sonrisa tonta en las caras. Nos encontramos con Nessie y le explicamos lo que había sucedido en el juicio. Comimos con ella y con Kim, que se había unido al grupo, en la misma cafetería del hospital. Cuando terminamos nos cogimos de nuevo de la mano, salimos al exterior y me despedí de Edward. Ya que había regresado antes y mañana tendría que volver, trabajaría lo que me quedaba de día. Edward se fue derecho a la oficina con la fotografía de su niño o niña en la mano dispuesto a enseñársela a todo el que la quisiera ver. Le hacía mucha ilusión decírselo él mismo a papá y a Emmett, por lo que le dije que podía hacerlo cuando quisiera. Por mi parte Alice ya lo sabía, a Rose y a mi madre se lo queríamos decir los dos juntos, eso si el bocazas de mi hermano no se me adelantaba.

—¿Sabes?— dije mirando fijamente a Alice cuando nos estábamos vistiendo una vez terminado el turno— todos pensarán que ahora quiero que venga un niño, pero ojalá fuera otra niña, pues tengo el nombre perfecto para ella.

—Qué curioso, a mí me pasa lo mismo. Cuando me quede embarazada me gustaría que fuera una niña por el mismo motivo –aunque su voz sonaba como siempre, había una expresión un poco nostálgica en su rostro, pues ellos llevaban intentado tener un bebé desde que regresamos a Forks al igual que Edward y yo. La herida que había sufrido y el hecho de estar al borde de la muerte hicieron que su reloj biológico despertara y ahora estaba poniendo todo su empeño en tener un hijo. Por esta razón me costó un poco decírselo, pero era mi amiga y además nunca puedes ocultarle algo a Alice, ella siempre lo adivina.

Salimos del hospital las dos juntas. Edward y Jasper nos esperaban. Mi marido seguía con esa maravillosa sonrisa tonta en su cara…

—Buenas noches mamá —me dijo dándome un beso que me dejó sin aliento.

—¿Mamá? —interrogó Jasper confundido

—Estoy embarazada otra vez Jasper —le informé.

—Eso es maravilloso Bella —nos dijo encantado pero con un cierto deje de envidia —enhorabuena a los dos.

—¿Sabes? —le dije cuando ya estábamos solos en el coche—, quería que fuéramos a cenar después de que pasara todo esto y decírtelo en ese momento, darte la noticia, no sé, de otro modo.

—Me da igual el modo en que me lo digas, me ha hecho igual de feliz. Pero lo de la cena no es mala idea… tu y yo solos… hace mucho tiempo amor me gustaría.

—De acuerdo —le dije feliz— ¿Se lo has dicho ya a papá y a Emmett?

—Sí y a los otros dos compañeros de la comisaria. Le he dicho a Emmett que a Rose y a mamá se lo queremos decir nosotros, a ver cuanto dura con la boca cerrada, por eso propongo que se lo digamos ahora.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dije riéndome—, oye si te parece lo publicamos en el periódico de Forks—le dije con sarcasmo.

—No estaría mal— me contestó igual de divertido.

Llegamos a la casa y fuimos recibidos por un Emmett que si bien verbalmente no había dicho nada, con los gestos lo decía todo. Me abrazaba, me daba la enhorabuena, me tocaba la tripa, obvio ¿no? Mi madre y Rose me miraban de forma sospechosa y no pude siquiera empezar a decir la típica frase de _os tenemos que dar una noticia_, cuando las dos se abalanzaron sobre mí felicitándome por mi próxima maternidad. Yo las hice un gesto de que se contuvieran pues Gaby nos miraba curiosa y yo no se lo quería decir así. Parece que hasta el mismo Emmett lo entendió, así que cogimos la niña nos despedimos de todos y nos fuimos a casa.

La mañana nos sorprendió fuertemente abrazados el uno al otro después de una intensa noche en la que había habido de todo. En una primera parte de ella nos entregamos a la lujuria y pasión más desesperada. Edward se desquitaba con eso del momento tan malo que le había hecho pasar al tiempo que me agradecía por el nuevo embarazo. Cuando ya satisfechos nos disponíamos a dormir, un grito de la niña rompió el silencio de la noche. Fuimos a la habitación corriendo y efectivamente había sido víctima de una nueva pesadilla, así que la llevamos a nuestra cama. El amanecer nos sorprendió a los tres…

Fuimos despertándonos por turnos. La primera fue Gaby que se puso sobre mí y empezó a abrirme los ojos con sus manitas

—¿Es que nadie piensa darme de desayunar?, desde luego no se puede tratar así a una niña pequeña —dijo con guasa rememorando lo que hacía los fines de semana cuando siendo más pequeña se levantaba antes que yo. Se lo había contado tantas veces que se lo sabía de memoria. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me salía con esas. Edward fue el último en irse despertando pero lejos de aflojar el agarre para que pudiéramos salir de la cama, nos apretó aun más contra él.

—Me da igual lo que pase hoy. Como si estalla la tercera guerra mundial. Me quiero quedar aquí.

—Edward —le dije riéndome—, no podemos, tenemos que ir al juzgado y después acuérdate de que planeábamos llevar a Gaby a comer y al zoo.

—Voy a ir al zoo, voy a ir al zoo —dijo saltando en la cama de tal manera que parecía que íbamos en un tren de los antiguos. Lo malo es que yo estaba tan pegada a Edward que el más mínimo movimiento rozaba nuestra intimidad y bueno a Edward se le estaba poniendo la cosa un poco seria.

—Esto hija —le dijo con la voz ronca—, vete a tu cuarto, te duchas, te vistes para ir con Esme y Jasper, después ves abajo y nos esperas allí ¿ok?, luego ellos mismos y Claire te llevaran a Seattle con nosotros.

—Vale —dijo la niña saltando de la cama y con ese nuevo movimiento mi culo volvió a rozar el miembro de Edward. Cuando la niña se fue, me atrapó fuerte con sus brazos sin dejar que me moviera y en la misma postura que estábamos me empezó a tocar y a acariciar suavemente mi clítoris.

—Estás más que dispuesta —me dijo bajándome el pantalón del pijama y de un solo empellón entró en mí y yo acepté gustosa la intromisión. Empezó a moverse con movimientos lentos, tortuosos, atrapándome de tal manera que no me dejaba moverme. Me daba besos en el cuello, en el pelo. Llevó sus manos a mis pezones masajeándolos y acariciándolos suavemente. Yo no podía más de placer, salió de mí el tiempo necesario para tumbarme sobre él y me volvió a penetrar aprisionándome con sus manos y no dejando que me moviera mientras él llevaba un ritmo, tortuoso, exquisito, enloquecedor. Estaba tan fuera de mí que ya no pude más y empecé a empujar mi cuerpo hacia atrás para deshacerme de la jaula de sus brazos y poder moverme a gusto. Dándose cuenta de mis intenciones, me soltó por fin y comencé a cabalgarle más deprisa. Hasta que un gemido y un grito, que Edward ahogó con un beso, me hizo caer en éxtasis, en un éxtasis, bestial, exquisito… a él le había pasado lo mismo y cuando se derramó entero dentro de mí me tumbó de lado sin salir todavía de mí.

—No sabes cuánto te adoro futura mamá, y a este pequeñín también y a Gaby, os quiero a los tres., a mi familia. Ojalá que hoy acabe todo esto.

—Sí, ojalá, estoy deseando cerrar página y empezar una nueva etapa de nuestras vidas.

Dicho esto nos duchamos, nos vestimos y bajamos abajo donde Gaby nos esperaba tomándose su cacao. Cuando estuvimos listos, dejamos a Gaby en casa de Esme con Claire y el resto de los agentes que protegían a los niños, pidiéndoles por favor que un poco más tarde nos la acercaran. Gaby les dijo a sus primos que iba a ir al zoo y nos pidieron ir con nosotros, así que decidimos darle la noticia en otro momento y acceder a los deseos de los niños por lo que la excursión al zoo se convirtió en una expedición Swan, Cullen y Whitlock en toda regla.

Llegamos a los juzgados y empezó de nuevo la sesión, esta vez solo con la presencia de Aro y Cayo, además de Athenodora y Renata, que nos miraron con ira y odio y yo les sostuve la mirada, no les tenía miedo. Tanya estaba en la enfermería recuperándose de su herida.

El Ministerio Fiscal llamó a declarar de nuevo a Edward y este empezó a contar por cuarta vez la tortuosa historia. Cuando terminó, el fiscal le hizo las mismas preguntas que la vez anterior antes de que nos interrumpiera Tanya y esta vez sí pudo contestar…

—Es correcto…

Llegó el turno del abogado defensor de preguntarle a Edward. Intentó por todos los medios echar por tierra su declaración, pero no lo consiguió. Edward era un policía y como policía se sabía todas las artimañas de un abogado en los juicios, además lo había ensayado hasta la saciedad con Quil y el resto de los agentes, incluso con sus compañeros de trabajo quienes le habían ayudado gustosos.

Cuando Edward bajó del estrado vino a sentarse a mi lado y juntos escuchamos el resto del juicio.

Después de terminar con las declaraciones de los testigos de cargo, le tocó el turno a la defensa, pero pocos testigos pudieron presentar ya que poco a poco todo el que se consideraba un poco listo se fue apartando de la familia Vulturi, en pocas palabras, se habían quedado solos. Cuando todos los turnos habían acabado, los abogados hicieron las alegaciones finales. Entonces, el juez dio por terminado el juicio y el jurado se retiró a deliberar…

Habíamos pensado en ir a tomar algo, pero el jurado no tardó ni cinco minutos en llegar a un acuerdo. Volvimos todos a la sala y el juez empezó a preguntar…

—Señor presidente del Jurado, ¿cómo declaran al acusado Cayo Vulturi aquí presente de los cargos que se le imputan…?

—Culpable…

—¿Cómo declaran al acusado Aro Vulturi, aquí presente, de los cargos que se le imputan?

—Culpable…

—Señor presidente del Jurado, ¿cómo declaran ustedes a la acusada Tanya Denali, ausente de la sala por motivos de salud, de los cargos que se le imputan…?

—Culpable…

—Señor Presidente de Jurado, ¿cómo declaran ustedes a la acusada Athenodora Vulturi aquí presente de los cargos que se le imputan?

—Culpable…

—Señor Presidente del Jurado, ¿cómo declaran a la acusada Renata Vulturi aqui presente de los cargos que se le imputan?

—Culpable

Ante cada declaración de culpabilidad nosotros soltábamos el aire que conteníamos mientras el juez hacia las preguntas. Ya la suerte estaba echada, el Ministerio fiscal y la acusación particular pedían la pena capital para Tanya, su padre y tío ya que los delitos de sangre que tenían en su haber no dejaba lugar a dudas. Y cadena perpetua para Renata y Athenodora pues el delito de secuestro con peligro de muerte, sobre todo contra niños era uno de los más duramente penados en el estado de Washington.

Ninguno de nosotros estaba a favor de la pena de muerte, solo nos conformábamos con que la familia Vulturi nos dejara vivir en paz de una vez por todas. El problema es que no se puede asesinar, secuestrar y amenazar la vida de las personas y sobre todo de unos niños inocentes sin recibir el correspondiente castigo y el Estado de Washington era uno de los más duros en este aspecto. Por otro lado, si les condenaban a cadena perpetua siempre viviríamos con miedo ya que habían demostrado que sus tentáculos eran tan grandes que ni siquiera unos barrotes podían con ellos. La ventaja es que estaba claro que se habían quedado solos aunque ¿sería cuestión de tiempo para que volvieran a las andadas?... también teníamos que tener en cuenta las posibles reducciones de condena por buen comportamiento entre otras razones… Por todo esto teníamos una verdadera confusión mental no estamos de acuerdo con la pena de muerte pero…

Por su parte la defensa, solicitaba que Tanya fuera ingresada en el Sanatorio Mental de la Cárcel del Estado por su evidente estado de locura. Después del numerito que había montado el día anterior , además de todo lo ocurrido en estos cinco años, yo tenía claro que estaba mentalmente enferma con un grado de locura muy alto, pero no por eso la justificaba, no señor. Para el resto de sus defendidos, la defensa pedía Cadena Perpetua. Había intentado hacer un trato con la fiscalía pero esta se había negado rotundamente, así que no le quedaban más ases en la manga.

Ya la suerte estaba echada…

Solo quedaba que el juez dictara sentencia…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas ¿como estáis? Bueno ya podéis respirar tranquilas, a Edward no le ha pasado nada. A ver yo dije que cayó hacia un lado y que su costado estaba cubierto de sangre, ja,j,aja.. Veo que tenemos que esperar un poco mas para saber las sentencias. Que tensión ¿verdad? Ya sabemos lo que pide el Ministerio Fiscal, ahora a ver que decide el juez. Solo deciros que Aro y Cayo tienen en su haber delitos de sangre, es decir, homicidios... Yo lo dejo ahí, ya veremos que pasa.<strong>

**Tambien quería deciros que estoy muy contenta y feliz ya que este fic ha sido nominado en los FFTH Awards en las siguientes categorias :**

**-Mejor Fic Rated M**

**-Mejor autor ****neófito**

**-Mejr fic de drama**

**-Mejor fic FFTH**

**Si pensais que me lo merezco y quereis ayudarme a ganar, no tenéis más que ir al siguiente enlace:**

**http :/ /ff - twilighthispanomerica . blogspot . com / 2012 / 02 / ffth - awards . html (recordad juntar los espacios)**

**No se porque razón pero FF ha decidido borrarnos todos los links donde teníamos colgadas las fotos de portadas, banners, imágenes, et., no se si será permanente o no. Aquellas de vosotras que queráis ver cualquier imagen no tenéis mas que ir a cualquiera de mis blogs. Sobre todo me gustaría que pasarais para ver las imágenes que unas compañeras han realizado para la Campaña de firmas en la que colaboro para que Fixty Shades (MOTU) y Sempre (EP), sean traducidos al español.**

**Muchas gracias a mi beta que siempre se toma la molestia de corregir mis errores y tener el capítulo a tiempo.**

**Gracias a todas por vuestros rr:**

**************************Sara-Cris Cullen, Ana Bella Cullen, Vailinight, saraes, Ssil, Iare, Titi Cullen, Ale Snape, PattyQ, ludgardita,carlita16 ,Paaameeelaaa ,JosWeasleyC ,Cullen Vigo ,Pam Malfoy Black ,Saha Denali ,Angie Masen, NuRySh. yolabertay ,anamart05, lizzy90, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tany cullen , yasmin-cullen ,aizen63 , codigo twilight, Areli Pattirson, marianareyna, roscidius cullen , lunatico0030, EdithCullen71283 ,yani-cullen ,Maya Cullen Masen, MarcelaMaciel ,yanu swan cullen,Tamynna ,ma pau cullen,Solchizz , nydia, Yolanda, Suiza19, alessaCullen2314, katitacullent,FresCullen, Izzy. md, yunuen, mon de cullen,beakis, **************************Ely Cullen M,alessaCullen2314,ma pau cullen ,marcecullenswanm,mmenagv,lexa0619,katitacullent,Isela Cullen,Laura Katherine , yeco,Mariale Olivares ****************************

**Hay que darle la bienvenida a** **lectoras nuevas: yeco,Mariale Olivares **

**Yeco: es una pena no poder contestar tu review ya que tienes desactivada la opción. Me hubiera gustado hacerlo porque tu comentario me ha parecido muy interesante y en cierto modo te doy la razón, pero no por eso quiere decir que a lo mejor sea lo que va a pasar ya que la Ley es la ley. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero seguir recibiendo más.**

**Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a vuestras alertas y favoritos.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta histoira me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de la inigualable S. Meyer, yo solo me permito jugar con ellos. Únicamente el personaje de Gaby es de mi invención.**

**Quiero dedicar este capitulo a todas vosotras mis lectoras y amigas , que me habéis pedido semana, tras semana un castigo ejemplar para Aro y Tanya. Bueno pues aquí lo tenéis espero que os satisfaga. anamart05, Ludgardita y katitacullent , hay una parte en este capitulo que se que os va a encantar, por eso quiero dedicárosla especialmente. Angie Masen, lo mismo te digo a ti de otra parte de este capitulo, te la dedico también.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 32: La soledad de la muerte<strong>

**Pov Edward**

Una vez que el Jurado dio su veredicto, abracé a Bella fuertemente. Me sentía libre, más que libre, era como si un peso enorme que hubiera estado cargando durante cinco años me lo quitaran de repente. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas de nuevo y me abracé más a Bella escondiendo la cara en su cuello. Ella, al darse cuenta de mi estado emocional me dejó llorar, mientras me daba besos en la cabeza y acariciaba mi pelo. Había recuperado mi vida, más importante todavía había recuperado al amor de mi vida y junto a ella se me abría ahora un futuro lleno de posibilidades que empezaría con el nacimiento del nuevo hijo que habíamos engendrado. Sobre mi cuello noté que Bella había empezado también a llorar, supongo que por lo mismo. La crueldad, la maldad, el encaprichamiento sin sentido de una niña mimada, la sed de venganza, el odio…, nos había separado de la manera más cruel y ahora por fin éramos libres.

Cuando nos calmamos, salimos de los juzgados abrazados el uno al otro. Pasamos en el zoo lo que quedaba del día con toda la familia. A la excursión se unieron Kate, Garrett, Ángela y Ben, que había ido al juzgado con sus hijos a buscar a su mujer. El crepúsculo nos indicó que debíamos volver a casa, Kate y Garrett vendrían con nosotros y se quedarían con Alice y Jasper de nuevo ya que tenían que estar presentes cuando el juez leyese la sentencia. Regresamos a Forks en completo silencio, no hacía falta decirnos nada, el uno sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo el otro.

Debido a la petición que no pudimos rechazar de nuestros sobrinos para acompañarnos al zoo, decidimos posponer el decirle a Gaby lo del nuevo bebé y para ello se me había ocurrido una idea.

Al día siguiente, nos dirigimos cada uno a nuestros respectivos trabajos. Habíamos pedido permiso dos días seguidos para poder asistir al juicio, pero no podíamos estar más tiempo fuera de nuestras obligaciones. Bella tenía que lidiar con una serie de casos de salmonelosis que se estaban dando entre los niños de Forks, al parecer por una salsa en mal estado que se había servido en los comedores del colegio. Y yo tenía que ayudar en la investigación de una serie de robos de animales exóticos que pertenecían a un vecino que vivía en las afueras y los coleccionaba, por supuesto con todos los permisos en orden.

Esa noche, Jacob junto con Nessie, Kate y Garrett vinieron a casa para comunicarnos la decisión del Juez. Toda la familia y amigos nos reunimos para escuchar las noticias. Después de la cena y cuando los niños se marcharon a la sala de Juegos, por fin pudimos saber que había sucedido.

—Cayo y Aro, han sido condenados a muerte –nos informó Garrett—. Se les ha conducido al Corredor de la Muerte y se les ajusticiará mediante la inyección letal —nos explicó y yo no sentí nada, me estaban diciendo que dos hombres que conocía habían sido condenados a muerte y yo lo único que sentía era paz, una enorme paz.

—Athenodora y Renata han sido condenadas a Cadena Perpetua. Se las trasladará a una cárcel de máxima seguridad donde permanecerán incomunicadas y privadas del derecho de recibir visitas dado el alto grado de riesgo que esto conlleva.

—¿Y Tanya? –pregunté.

—El Juez ha considerado que tiene un grave desorden mental que ha de ser evaluado y tratado por especialistas. Por tanto, ha ordenado su ingreso en el Hospital Psiquiátrico de la Cárcel del Estado donde permanecerá allí hasta que los médicos consideren que está lista para reincorporarse a la sociedad.

—¿Y cuando eso pase quedará libre sin más?, ¿todo esto para nada?, ¿para que vuelva asegurando que está curada y siga fastidiándonos la vida?—exclamé exasperado pasándome la mano por el pelo nerviosamente. A mi lado noté que Bella estaba muy calmada.

—Edward –me dijo Jasper con su habitual serenidad–, Tanya padece una psicosis muy severa y ese tipo de locura es un viaje de ida pero no de vuelta, un camino sin retorno. No hay cura posible. Se puede mantener al paciente estable y calmado mediante medicación adecuada, terapias y otros métodos pero nunca curarle del todo –me dijo todo esto con tanta convicción que no dudé un segundo de su palabra, miré a Ángela sentada al otro lado de la mesa y estaba igual de convencida que él. No tuve más remedio que creerlos ya que al fin y al cabo los dos eran médicos y esta era su especialidad.

—No me habéis dejado terminar de hablar—dijo Garrett—. El hecho de considerar que ya está lista para reincorporarse a la sociedad, si es que alguna vez lo está porque Jasper tiene razón, no la exime de tener que cumplir su condena. Trastornada o no, tiene que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. El Juez ha decretado que si alguna vez los médicos consideran darle el alta, pasaría directamente a una cárcel de máxima seguridad, donde cumpliría la pena de Cadena Perpetua. Evidentemente y dado el peligro potencial que supone el hecho de que tenga visitas, éstas se le han prohibido terminantemente tanto ahora como en un futuro. Estáis a salvo chicos. Los Vulturi son historia, jamás podrán volver a haceros daño.

Un grito de alegría se escapó de nuestros pechos. A la vez que todos nos abrazábamos con fuerza. Atrás dejábamos los tiempos duros, los momentos de dolor y tristeza. En ese momento estábamos cerrando una etapa de nuestra vida y abriendo otra, un nuevo comienzo, con nuevos proyectos y nuevas ilusiones. La ilusión más grande para mí era el embarazo de mi Bella, poder ver crecer su tripita, ver la evolución del bebé en las distintas ecografías, poder mimarla, cuidarla, satisfacer sus necesidades y cumplir todos sus antojos, aunque tuviera que ir a traerle un trozo de luna. Asistir al parto de nuestro hijo, verle nacer, cogerle por primera vez en brazos. Cuando Bella estaba embarazada de Gaby se puso de parto de improviso y tuvieron que hacerle una cesárea de emergencia, por lo que no llegué a tiempo de verla nacer. Pude cogerla eso sí, estrecharla en mis brazos y sentirme en esos momentos el ser más feliz de la tierra, luego… pasó lo que pasó. Con este niño estaba decidido a compensar a Bella por todo el dolor de la soledad y por supuesto no perderme nada, pero nada de cada momento de sus vidas, tanto de la de Gaby como del que estaba por nacer.

—Bueno, ¿y qué planes tienes Jacob? – preguntó mi Bella — ¿qué vas a hacer por fin?

—Pues ya he solicitado plaza en la delegación del FBI de Port Ángeles y creo que me la van a conceder y ¿adivinad?

—¿Qué?—preguntamos todos a la vez.

–Jared se viene conmigo, me ha confesado que siente algo por Kim y ella por él y está decidido a intentarlo.

—Eso es maravilloso –exclamó Bella emocionada.

—Es increíble que podamos todavía sacar algo bueno de esto –siguió diciendo Jacob—, ¿quién me iba a decir a mí que iba a encontrar el amor de mi vida durante una misión y también a grandes amigos?, ¿quién le iba a decir lo mismo a Paul y a Quil? Paul y yo nos conocimos en la Academia, y desde entonces hemos sido como hermanos y ahora si todo va bien, será de verdad mi hermano. Y qué deciros de Quil, se le ve emocionadísimo y a Claire también.

Después de un rato más de charlas y risas decidimos que era momento de empezar a romper filas. Nos despedimos de Kate y de Garrett, quienes prometieron venir para la boda y la despedida de solteros que, para horror de Bella y mío, estaban organizando Emmett y Alice. Cuando todos se marcharon subimos a buscar a nuestra hija quien no parecía dispuesta a dormirse muy temprano así que después de terminar viendo Enredados los tres juntos, ya perdí la cuenta de la veces que la he visto, al final conseguimos que se durmiera.

A mediados de la semana siguiente recibimos una carta siniestra y digo siniestra, porque era una invitación para presenciar la ejecución de los hermanos Vulturi. El caso es que nos extrañó que fuera tan pronto ya que de todos es sabido que hay presos que se pasan años en el corredor de la muerte esperando por ejecución. Pero era mejor así, por un lado pasábamos pagina del todo y, por el otro no existiría esa crueldad implicita que conlleva tener a un preso esperando por su muerte sin saber cuándo le llegará el día. Era algo horrible que yo no se lo deseaba a nadie ni siquiera a aquellos que me había hecho tanto daño. En algo nos teníamos que diferenciar.

Emmett y yo decidimos aceptar la invitación pero prohibimos expresamente a nuestras mujeres que fueran. Bella no puso ninguna objeción, al contrario se mostró más que feliz de no ir, pero Rose fue otra cosa. Nos dijo que quería ir, que quería mirar a sus tíos a la cara mientras estos morían lentamente, sobre todo a su supuesto padrastro, al hombre que había hecho tanto daño, al asesino de sus padres. No hubo forma de convencerla, así que a al día siguiente nos encontrábamos metidos en una lúgubre y macabra sala donde ya nos estaban esperando Kate y Garrett que habían vuelto a venir desde Washington para asistir a la ejecución en calidad de abogados de la acusación.

El circo dio comienzo. Un muy altanero Aro Vulturi salió fuertemente esposado seguido de un no menos prepotente Cayo. Los tumbaron en una camilla y los ataron fuertemente a esta. El espectáculo comenzó. La verdad es que Aro se preparaba para morir tal y como vivió, siendo un completo cabrón. Cuando le estaban inyectando la solución letal que le causaría la muerte, sentí su mirada fija en mí, me miraba con odio, con frialdad, no había en él ningún sentimiento de temor al saber que estaba a punto de morir, me sentí inferior como si me dijera que aun después de muerto se iba a vengar de nosotros, que iba a volver del mas allá para vengarse, en serio me dio mucho miedo. Pero de repente algo cambió. Su mirada gélida, cruel, esa que aterrorizaba al mismo miedo, se iba transformando poco a poco en una mueca incierta, un gesto de dolor, sabía que iba a morir y estaba asimilándolo de la manera más brutal, se le notaba que estaba sufriendo, decían que ese tipo de inyección era de las más dolorosas, incluso estaba cuestionada por alguna asociación de derechos humanos, pero el hecho es que estaba en sus últimos minutos de vida y se le veía que estaba padeciendo, el hombre de hielo se estaba derritiendo por fin. Nada, ni nadie vendría para sacarle del apuro. Ahora de nada servían sus esbirros, su dinero, su legión de abogados. Estaba experimentando la soledad de la muerte. Nosotros le sostuvimos la mirada todo el tiempo, sobre todo Rose, impasibles, serenos, no se puede vivir una vida aplastando, destruyendo, manejando a los demás como si fueran marionetas, amenazando, chantajeando, asesinando, y esperar que ésta no te pase factura y eso era lo que estaba sucediendo. Con un gesto imposible de identificar y una última mirada, Aro Vulturi cerró sus ojos para siempre…, a su lado su hermano Cayo le había precedido por tan solo unos segundos.

Salimos de allí en silencio, en paz, pero con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. A pesar de que era el final lógico a una vida de crueldad, a nadie le gusta ver morir a dos personas, aunque las odies. Regresamos a Forks en completo silencio…

Ese jueves llegamos a casa bastante más cansados de lo habitual. La jornada había sido agotadora. El caso de salmonelosis se había agravado. Menos mal que Gaby y mis sobrinos comían con mi madre y no habían resultado afectados, pero los hijos de Ben y Ángela no habían tenido tanta suerte, gracias a Dios ya estaban más o menos bien. Mi investigación del robo de animales exóticos no avanzaba y era necesario encontrar el paradero de uno de los animales en concreto ya que podría resultar muy peligroso para la gente del pueblo. Por lo visto si mordía a alguien y era portador de no sé que virus este podría extenderse como la pólvora contagiando a todo el mundo.

No hacía más de cinco minutos que habíamos regresado a casa cuando el timbre sonó, ¿quién sería? Al abrir la puerta una especie de volcán huracanado de dimensiones considerables y que se movía a gran velocidad entró a la casa como un elefante en una cacharrería dándome de paso un golpe con la puerta en toda la cara.

—¡ Bella!, ¿dónde está Bella? —preguntó con un evidente estado nerviosismo.

—Está en la sala de juegos con Gaby.

—Pero que olvido más tonto, pero que tonto —seguía diciendo para sí mientras subía las escaleras de dos en dos corriendo y sin respirar a la misma vez que iba gritando a pleno pulmón llamando a Bella. ¿Cómo tenía esta mujer tanta energía para hacer todo eso a la vez?

—¿Qué sucede? –preguntó mi Bella saliendo de la sala de juegos.

—Bella —dijo Alice cogiendo de la mano a Bella y tirando de ella escaleras abajo. Yo me fui detrás de ellas no sin antes asegurarme de que Gaby estaba tranquila. Tenía miedo de que las dos acabaran rodando por las escaleras y a la vez curiosidad por saber que le pasaba a esta mujer para transformarse de esta manera de un duendecillo hiperactivo, en un auténtico y temible tsunami.

—¿Qué pasa Alice? –preguntó otra vez Bella cuando llegaron al salón.

—Pues pasa que soy una estúpida, tonta e inútil que no valgo para médico ¡Dios!, ¿cómo se supone que voy a saber cómo esta un paciente si ni yo misma se como estoy?

—Alice explícate —le pidió mi Bella empezando a asustarse. ¿Qué le pasaría a Alice?

—Pues que no tengo el periodo Bella, simplemente, el periodo puff, desapareció, no está, me di cuenta ayer por la noche de que me tenía que haber venido hace tres días y no está, se esfumó —¿qué diablos significaba eso?

—Alice le dijo Bella, puede ser un retraso sin importancia, total son tres días y…

—¡No empieces tu también como Jasper!, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que me conoces Bella?

—Pues como seis años, o así ¿po...?

—¿Y en esos seis años has visto alguna vez que a mí, se me retrasara el periodo? , dime a ver…

—Alice hemos estado sometidas a una gran presión cariño —le dijo Bella—, sería normal que…

—Toma lee –le dijo extendiéndole un trozo de papel.

—¿Te has hecho la prueba, Alice? –le preguntó Bella pasmada y entonces entendí…

—En cuanto me di cuenta Bella, toma ábrela…

—Alice, ¿eres consciente de que de que con tres días nada más la prueba puede salir negativa?

—Pues me debí quedar embarazada nada más terminar mi anterior periodo porque… ¿quieres leer de una vez?

—¡Vaya!—exclamó Bella —es positiva. El HCG es muy alto y está presente tanto en la orina como en la sangre. ¡Alice!— gritó Bella de pronto haciéndome pegar un respingo— estás embarazada, estamos las dos embarazadas. Aunque yo te gano por un mes que lo sepas ja,ja ja. ¿Se lo has dicho ya a Jasper?

—Pues no, cogí la prueba, la leí y salí corriendo hacia aquí. Dios mío, Jasper, mi pobre Jasper, le he dejado plantado en la puerta del hospital, tiene que estar…, pero se lo tiene bien merecido por no confiar en mí…— no le dio tiempo a terminar porque el teléfono de nuestra casa sonó. Fui corriendo a contestar y hablando del diablo…

—Alice, es Jasper —al oír esto Alice salió disparada hasta el teléfono y me lo quito de las manos de un tirón tan fuerte que casi saca el cable de su sitio y porque me quité a tiempo de la trayectoria de su codo que sino...

—Jasper, voy ahora mismo hacia allí, tengo algo que contarte.

Alice se quedó callada evidentemente escuchando lo que Jasper le decía al otro lado de la línea.

—Jasper amor, no hay para tanto. No sé qué te habrán dicho pero simplemente salí corriendo y además, ¿no decías que tres días eran muy pocos?, ¿que no se podía saber?, pues menudo médico estás tú hecho. Haz el favor de callarte y no me pongas nerviosa ni me hagas enfadar, que si no tu hijo va a salir histérico per…di…do

—¡Vaya manera de decirle a un marido que va a ser padre!– exclamé riéndome a mandíbula batiente. Esta Alice era única e irrepetible desde luego.

—¿Qué?... –oí que decía por teléfono—, no, no hace falta ya voy sola, tengo el coche fuera. Yo… ¿tu hijo?… habrás oído mal hom…. ¡Está bien! vamos a ser padres ¿estás contento? Nada, nada eso te pasa por llamarme histérica y no hacerme caso, cuando yo digo una cosa va a misa ¿te enteras? y si yo, después de tres días sin periodo, digo que estoy embarazada es que lo estoy y no se hable más. Y ahora voy para casa que no necesito que me vengas a buscar, se llevarme yo solita. Solo estoy embarazada no he cogido el Ébola ni ninguna porquería de esas por el estilo —y dicho esto le colgó al pobre hombre de la forma más brusca.

—Bueno, me voy que tengo que decirle a Jasper…bueno decirle…ya se lo he dicho, eso creo —iba diciendo ella sola más para sí misma que para los demás. Abrió la puerta de casa y se marchó a la francesa dejando tras de sí la misma estela de tranquilidad que dejan los huracanes una vez que han pasado.

—Me dices tú a mí que voy a ser padre de esa manera y te juro que no te hablo en un mes.

—¿Aguantarías un mes sin…tu sabes?—me dijo sugerentemente enarcando una ceja mientras pasaba su mano por mi pecho y bajaba hacia la parte de abajo donde estaba….

—Amor para eso no hace falta hablar, solo actuar ¿te lo demuestro?

—Cuando se duerma Gaby, encantada Teniente—me contestó mientras pasaba por mi lado apretando suavemente con una mano mi pene y poniéndolo a cien como siempre que lo hacía. Echó a correr y yo le seguí el juego corriendo detrás de ella. Gaby se había quedado profundamente dormida en el sillón, la cogí en brazos, la llevé a la cama y la arropé.

Cuando llegué a nuestra habitación, lo que vi me dejó sin palabras. El camisón que Bella llevaba puesto no tapaba más que lo justo y a mí se me hizo la boca agua nada más verla, tumbada de lado justo cerca de la chimenea que había encendido, de manera seductora, sobre la alfombra, con un montón de almohadones y el cobertor de la cama cubriéndole sugerentemente parte de las piernas hasta las rodillas. Me acerqué muy despacio, acechándole como un león a su presa, mientras me iba despojando de la ropa que en ese momento me sobraba. Llegué hasta ella y me puse encima, besándole por todos los sitios que alcanzaba y estos eran muchos ya que ese camisón era totalmente prohibitivo. Bajé mi mano para poder tocar por encima de la tela aquellos pechos que eran mi perdición. Estaban completamente erectos y preparados para mí. Bella se quitó el edredón, abrió sus piernas y las enrosco en mi cintura frotándose contra mí, provocando que nuestros sexos se rozaran en una dolorosa y exquisita fricción. ¡Cuánto me excitaba que me hiciera eso! Bajé hasta encontrar el inicio del proyecto de camisón que llevaba puesto y de un movimiento certero la dejé como dios la trajo al mundo, a mi merced, mientras los dos nos seguíamos frotando el uno contra el otro. Cogí uno de sus pechos en mi boca y lo mordí, chupé y lamí, haciendo con él lo que quería mientras ella se arqueaba acariciándome el trasero con las manos subiendo hasta mi espalda para luego volver a bajar. De repente introdujo la mano por dentro del bóxer y cogió mi pene con ella ¡Oh Dios! Eso era algo que no podía soportar. Las caricias de Bella en esa parte de mi anatomía eran algo indescriptible, maravilloso, me froté contra su mano sin poder evitarlo mientras seguía, mordiendo, besando, y chupando primero un pezón y luego otro. Dejé los pezones y comencé un recorrido con mi lengua hacia abajo, su ombligo, donde metí la lengua un momento, su vientre al que juraría que ya se le notaba un pequeño bultito, sus muslos que besé con pasión, primero a uno y luego al otro. Sabedora de lo que pretendía hacer y deseosa de que lo hiciera, Bella subió las piernas a mis hombros mientras una vez que le había quitado las braguitas, yo comencé a besar y mordisquear su clítoris. Al tiempo que mi mano sin miramientos introducía tres dedos dentro de ella, moviéndolos de manera que sabía que la haría gritar, mi otra mano por supuesto acariciaba su pezón y mi pene que había dejado de ser torturado por su experta mano reclamaba atención inmediata. Para acallar sus gritos la besé en la boca con una lujuria y pasión desenfrenada. De repente Bella empezó a retorcerse y sentí como mis dedos eran aprisionados en su interior y con un grito gutural que no llegué a tiempo de acallar, explotó de la manera más sensual y excitante. Cuando se hubo recuperado, me tumbó boca arriba y se puso encima de mí. Comenzó a lamerme por todo el cuerpo, primero mi pecho, mi ombligo, mi vientre, hasta llegar hasta ¡Oh Dios!... se lo metió de una vez dentro de su boca y lo sacó de nuevo al tiempo que con la lengua me lo lamia y con la mano me lo masajeaba. Cuando las caricias en mi pene se hicieron insoportables la separé de mi volviéndola a poner boca arriba, y me introduje dentro de ella lentamente con la consideración debida a una mujer embarazada, aunque esta fuera malditamente sensual y yo estuviera malditamente necesitado. Pero cuando estuve dentro de ella Bella no parecía tener mi mismo punto de vista porque empezó a moverse de una manera bestial, sin pausa, con prisas y yo le respondí de la misma manera. Volvió a subir de nuevo sus piernas enrollándolas en mi cintura para encontrar ese ángulo que nos gustaba a los dos y cuando lo encontró ya no pudimos controlarnos, dos o tres movimientos más y los dos nos derramamos a la vez. Me dejé caer sobre ella con cuidado de no aplastarla, jadeante por el ejercicio realizado y sin salir todavía de su interior. Esta era una cosa que me encantaba después de hacer el amor, seguir todavía un rato dentro de ella, sin salir, el problema era que por lo general, mi miembro a los cinco minutos empezaba de nuevo a despertar a la vida y esta noche no iba a ser una excepción.

—Que entusiasmo que has puesto —me dijo todavía excitada por el maravilloso sexo que acabábamos de tener.

—Ven aquí mamá que te voy a decir yo a ti lo entusiasmado que me tienes… —y así seguimos toda la noche, amándonos, riéndonos, celebrando nuestra libertad recién adquirida, hasta que por fin caímos exhaustos, lo malo era que continuábamos en la alfombra y…desnudos.

—Mami, papi ¿dónde estáis?—oí que decía una vocecita que estaba entrando en la habitación sin más… ¡Diablos se me había olvidado echar el cerrojo al ver a Bella con ese camisón! Con todo el cuidado del mundo cogí a Bella como pude y la arrastré conmigo hasta meternos debajo de la cama. Gaby no nos podía pillar así, estábamos desnudos. Bella despertó en ese momento y si no hubiera sido por mis reflejos se hubiera descubierto el pastel, pero fui más rápido. Le tapé la boca y con un gesto le señalé el oído y la puerta al tiempo que vimos las piernecitas de nuestra niña rodeando la cama. Se paseó un par de veces por la estancia y miró en el vestidor y el cuarto de baño mientras nosotros seguíamos muy callados debajo de la cama. Aprovechando que Gaby seguía buscando en el cuarto de baño, vimos en el suelo mi camiseta, Bella se estiró, la cogió y como pudo se la puso y una vez presentable más o menos, salió de debajo la cama…

—Gaby hija—dijo mi Bella mientras yo seguía escondido debajo de la cama–. Llevo un buen rato buscándote, ¿dónde estabas?

—Pues buscándoos mami y ¿dónde estabas tú? en la cocina no, he ido a mirar y no os he visto y…

—Esto...Um…en el despacho…eso…estaba en el despacho viendo un expediente.

—Pues siento decirte mami que no, no estabas en tu despacho, también fui a mirar y…

—Pero a que no miraste en la terraza, ¿a qué no?— contestó mi Bella desesperada ante el tercer grado que le estaba aplicando mi hija.

—Hace mucho frío mami ¿qué hacías en la terraza?— preguntó mi niña poniendo el mismo tono que ponía su madre cuando le cuestionaba algo así.

—Bueno…Um… tenia calor, uff, que calor ¿tú no tienes calor?

—Pues no ¿y papi, dónde está papi? y no me digas que en el baño porque acabo de mirar

—A por croissants, ha ido a por croissants —genial ahora a ver por dónde me escabullía yo para ir al pueblo a por los dichosos croissants, no se le podía haber ocurrido otra cosa –.Si eso y los va a traer de chocolate para ti y para mí con cabello de ángel, eso con mucho cabello de ángel —dijo un poco más alto de lo normal y me di cuenta perfectamente de que estaba teniendo un antojo pero, qué raro, mi Bella se pirraba por el chocolate y el cabello de ángel lo odiaba. En fin ¿quién entiende a una mujer embarazada?

—De verdad mami, luego decís de los niños, pero que raritos sois los mayores. Cuando sea mayor yo no quiero ser así te lo advierto porque nos volvéis locos y no hay derecho hacer esto con una pobre niña…

—Vale hija, vale —decía Bella más interesada en empujarla fuera de la habitación que en escucharla, pero yo me estaba partiendo de la risa.

Cuando salieron, me vestí rápidamente y mientras Bella entretenía a Gaby vistiéndola en su habitación yo me escabullí por la puerta de la cocina a por los dichosos croissants. Cuando llegué al pueblo, vi a Jasper en la cola con unas ojeras que le llegaban hasta el suelo pero con una sonrisa enorme de felicidad.

—Hola –saludé— ¿mala noche? Enhorabuena futuro papá.

—Gracias. Bueno, lo cierto es que he tenido noches peores. Alice llegó a casa muy enfadada porque no la hice caso cuando me dijo que tenía un retraso de tres días y que estaba embarazada. Edward con tan pocos días es dificilísimo que te salga un positivo pero…supongo que Alice es Alice y nunca vayas contra ella. Nada más llegar a casa llamó por teléfono a mis padrinos sin tener en cuenta la hora por lo que les dio un susto de muerte y lo mismo hizo con mi hermana y mi cuñado. Cuando colgó, yo pensé que nos podríamos ir a la cama tranquilitos pero craso error. Después de pasarse media noche correteando por toda la casa, buscando la habitación adecuada, pensando en el color del papel y el estilo de los muebles… se ha pasado la otra media organizando un Baby Shover para las dos, que de esto verás cuando se lo diga a Bella, se va a organizar una peor a la que se montó en Gettysburg. Cuando al fin se calmó un poco y cuando yo ya tenía la esperanza de que se iba a ir a dormir, volvió corriendo a la habitación que se supone había elegido para el niño a tomar medidas para no sé el qué, al final cogió una libreta y empezó a apuntar nombres de niños y se enfadó conmigo porque no colaboraba. Cuando le pregunté en medio de la discusión que porque de niñas no, esperando que me dijera algo así como, _se que va a ser un varón y no me_ _contradigas_, me contestó que, _cielo si es una niña tengo más que decidido el nombre_. Pero no ha tenido a bien decirme cual es ese nombre que se supone tiene más que decidido…

—¿Y no la podías dar un calmante o una infusión?

—Estando embarazada no es bueno suministrar esas cosas y que casualidad no teníamos infusiones en casa. Pero tranquilo que ya pasé por el supermercado —me dijo enseñándome una bolsa con un montón de distintas infusiones calmantes—. Esta noche se la toma aunque tenga que noquearla para dejarla inconsciente y suministrársela en vena.

—Y ahora estas aquí por…

—Se la han antojado unos goffres para desayunar y no podía hacerlos ella no, tenía que venir aquí, porque los de aquí son buenísimos y a ella le salen muy mal y desde que Bella ya no vive con nosotros no consigue desayunar bien en casa porque soy un desastre en la cocina –dijo el pobre hombre rodando los ojos—. Con tan poco tiempo de embarazo los antojos son aún raros, pero…Alice es Alice —dijo con un gesto de resignación.

Cuando compramos cada uno los antojos de nuestras embarazadas esposas, nos fuimos cada uno a nuestra casa. Bella y Gaby me estaban esperando con un gesto similar al de aquel que no ha comido en un mes. Bella cogió los croissants y empezó a comerlos con tal ansia que miedo me dio que se atragantara. Gaby la miraba con un gesto de estupor que estoy seguro era similar al mío.

Por fin era viernes, al día siguiente era el cumpleaños de mi niña y lo queríamos celebrar los tres juntos, luego lo celebraríamos con el resto de la familia. Mi amor se había pedido el sábado y el domingo libres y yo también para pasarlo con Gaby en la Península de Olimpic, donde acamparíamos en el parque natural del mismo nombre. Yo estaba emocionado pues de paso aprovecharíamos para comunicarle a la niña la noticia del embarazo de Bella. Emmett, Rose, Ángela, Ben, Bella y yo íbamos de jóvenes muchas veces acampar allí. Ellos había vuelto alguna vez, pero ni que decir tiene que hacía años que yo no iba. Era un lugar que me recordaba tanto a Bella que había sido incapaz de volver y además siempre tenía a Tanya pegada a mí y desde luego no me la imaginaba acampando, y aunque la hubiera gustado me hubiera negado en redondo a hacer con ella alguna actividad que previamente había realizado con Bella y además en el mismo lugar, eso nunca. Pero ahora iba a hacerlo de la mano de mi amor y con mi niña en brazos.

Salí de la Comisaria un poco más pronto de lo habitual ya que queríamos ponernos en marcha enseguida para aprovechar todo el tiempo posible. Bella tenía una reunión en el despacho de Carlisle con una representación de madres por el asunto de la salmonelosis, por lo que me había llamado para que recogiera a mi niña. Sinceramente a mi no me hacía falta que me dijera nada, pues me encantaba hacerlo y por ello intentaba ir todos los días, era algo más que recuperar, algo que no me habían dejado hacer.

—Pues no sé porque no podemos ir con vosotros –salía protestando Tony

—A ver cuántas veces tengo que decirte –decía mi niña muy seria y mirándolo pacientemente– que es una excursión padres e hija donde van a aprovechar para decirme que voy a tener un hermanito…

¡¿Qué?, ¿cómo diablos se había enterado esta niña que…? Miré a Rose que salía con ellos de la mano y ella me devolvió la mirada de igual manera, estupefacta y confundida. No entendíamos nada. De repente algo hizo clic en nuestra cabeza…

—Emmett —dijimos los dos a la vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ¿como vais? ¿Que os ha parecido la sentencia? Espero vuestros comentarios. Solo deciros que me he permitido una pequeña licencia ya que no es normal que se ajusticie a los condenados tan pronto, pero quería terminar ya con ese capitulo de las vidas de mis personajes y que por fin puedan empezar a vivir un poco, aunque he de deciros que con Tanya aun no acabé del todo. Por otro lado no es normal que ajusticien a los condenados de dos en dos, pero esto es una historia ¿no? así que me permití otra licencia. Pero en la vida real quería dejar claro que no es lo habitual, pueden quizá darse casos pero aunque investigué los desconozco.<strong>

**Bueno pues ¿que me decís de la forma tan original que tiene nuestra Alice de decirle a su marido que va a ser padre? Como ya muchas de vosotras sabéis Jackson va a ser papá de verdad. Os prometo que tenia el capitulo escrito desde hace un montón de tiempo pues tengo la historia terminada pero ha sido una muy bonita coincidencia. Mis felicitaciones desde aquí al futuro papá.**

**Y que me decís de Emmett y su gran bocota. Hay un refrán que dice cría fama y échate a dormir .**

**Muchas gracias como siempre a mi beta por el trabajo y el tiempo que me brinda al corregirme el capitulo.**

** Quería recordaros que este fic ha sido nominado en los FFTH Awards en las siguientes categorias :**

**-Mejor Fic Rated M**

**-Mejor autor ****neófito**

**-Mejr fic de drama**

**-Mejor fic FFTH**

**Si pensais que me lo merezco y quereis ayudarme a ganar, no tenéis más que ir al siguiente enlace:**

**http :/ /ff - twilighthispanomerica . blogspot . com / 2012 / 02 / ffth - awards . html (recordad juntar los espacios)**

**Puede que a lo mejor no podáis entrar ya que lo estaban reformando asi que por favor, insistid, os lo ruego. (Aliena pone la carita de gato de Sreck)**

**Yeco para que te pueda contestar, tienes que hacerte una cuenta de FF. En la parte de arriba a la derecha de la pantalla según se mira, hay dos opciones Sign in y Sign Up, creo que tienes que pinchar en Sign Up para hacerte la cuenta y si no es ahí, pincha en Sign in, es muy fácil ya lo verás.**

**Muchas**** gracias a todas por vuerras alertas y rr:**

****************************Sara-Cris Cullen, saraes, Ssil, Iare, Titi Cullen, Ale Snape, PattyQ, ludgardita,carlita16 ,Paaameeelaaa ,JosWeasleyC ,Cullen Vigo ,Pam Malfoy Black ,Saha Denali ,Angie Masen, NuRySh. yolabertay ,anamart05, lizzy90, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tany cullen , yasmin-cullen ,aizen63 , codigo twilight, Areli Pattirson, marianareyna, roscidius cullen , lunatico0030, EdithCullen71283 ,yani-cullen ,Maya Cullen Masen, MarcelaMaciel ,yanu swan cullen,Tamynna ,ma pau cullen,Solchizz , nydia, Yolanda, Suiza19, alessaCullen2314, katitacullent,FresCullen, Izzy. md, yunuen, mon de cullen,beakis, **************************Ely Cullen M,alessaCullen2314,ma pau cullen ,marcecullenswanm,mmenagv,lexa0619,katitacullent,Isela Cullen,Laura Katherine , yeco,Mariale Olivares, numafu , mirdg ******************************

******************************Quiero dar la bienvenida a nuevas lectoras: numafu, mirdg ******************************

**Gracias de veras a todas la que me habéis añadido a vuestras alertas y favoritos. Y, por supuesto, a aquellas lectoras silenciosas.**

**Hasta el viernes. un beso enorme a todas**


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Únicamente el personaje de Gaby es de mi invención.**

**Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Tany Cullen, un beso cielo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 33: En los montes de Olimpyc<strong>

**Pov Edward**

—Te juro que Emmett me va a oír —dijo Rosalie, toda enfadada–. Edward ¿tendrías mucho inconveniente si te quedas sin hermano?

—Creo que sería más problemático para ti que para mí –le dije riéndome–pero no olvides que tenemos a una especie de monstruito saltando y corriendo a todas horas haciendo público el embarazo de la dos.

—Umm, no creo, Alice está bastante histérica pero se corta delante de los niños, sigo pensando que ha sido Emmett.

—Cría fama y échate a dormir —dije yo entre risas.

Habíamos llegado a donde tenía aparcado el coche y senté a Gaby en la silla especial. Me despedí de Rose y salí rumbo al hospital. Cuando llegué Bella ya me estaba esperando en la puerta, estaba preciosa con ese conjunto especial que se había puesto para la excursión. A lo mejor eran las ganas de verla con su tripita porque era consciente de que estaba de poco tiempo, pero juraría que ya se le notaba un poco. De hecho ya se empezaba a quejar de que la ropa no le abrochaba, lo que había dado a Alice la excusa perfecta para salir de compras y había vuelto con ese conjunto para la excursión en tono azul que la quedaba a las mil maravillas.

—Hola —le saludé mientras salía del coche deprisa para abrir su puerta, puede parecer exagerado pero quería mimarla, cuidarla, protegerla. Le di un beso en los labios, y la ayudé a entrar.

—¿Qué tal el día?

—Bueno si cuentas que he tenido que lidiar con un montón de mamás histéricas presionando para que el hospital ponga una denuncia contra la empresa de catering del colegio por lo de la salmonelosis—me contó desesperada—. Lo más gracioso es que el hospital ya la ha puesto pero como no callaban y no nos dejaban hablar… hasta que Carlisle ha cogido un silbato que Alice le dio un día y siempre lleva consigo como si fuera un amuleto y lo ha hecho sonar. Entonces ¡Por fin! Se han enterado… y lo mas gracioso es que yo como madre las comprendo pues yo reaccionaria igual, lo malo es que no dejaban hablar se lo decían todo ellas. Pero lo peor del caso no es tener que lidiar con las mamás no, lo peor son las abuelas, que son todas médicos frustrados y de todo saben. Aunque también supongo que cuando yo sea abuela me comportaré igual. Me acuerdo un día allí en Jacksonville que estuve a punto de darle el estetoscopio a una para que auscultara al niño…—yo la escuchaba divertido pero mi hija también estaba escuchando…

—Abu Renée es así y abu Esme también, ¿verdad mamá?, yo os he oído a abu Carlisle, a la tita Alice y a ti, decir muchas veces que ellas son los médicos jefes ¿a que sí?

—Bueno sí… – contestó mi Bella un tanto violenta—, pero te advierto que como se lo digas…

—Sí, si ya lo sé me quedo una semana sin ver películas de video o sin jugar videojuegos…

Bella empezó a bufar por lo bajo, rodando los ojos al mismo tiempo, y yo no pude evitarlo y me eché a reír pero la sonrisa se me congeló en la cara al ver la mirada envenenada que me dedicaba mi Bella.

Después de unas cuantas paradas para ir al servicio y comer algo por el camino, llegamos por fin a nuestro destino. El camping era fabuloso, en la entrada una recepcionista muy amable nos recibió.

—Que niña más mona —dijo la mujer—, ¿no tienes hermanitos?, tienes que decirles a tus padres que encarguen uno a la cigüeña.

—Sí señora, pero lamento decirle que a los niños no los trae la cigüeña, crecen y luego salen de las tripas de las mamás, los papás se los ponen ahí después de quererlas mucho…

Ni que decir tiene que la pobre mujer se quedó con la boca abierta ante la respuesta de la niña, yo de repente encontré el suelo muy interesante y Bella estaba colorada como un tomate, pero la mujer se echó a reír a carcajadas, provocando que nosotros dos la siguiéramos.

—¡Menuda niña más bonita y salada, que graciosa¡ –dijo la buena mujer– tengan, aquí tienen un plano para llegar al espacio que se les ha destinado para acampar. Si necesitan algo no tienen más que pedirlo. ¿Me das un beso cielo?

—Claro —contestó mi niña dando a la mujer un sonoro beso en la mejilla…

Después de esto nos dirigimos a lugar donde acamparíamos. Gaby estaba entusiasmada revoloteando tipo Alice alrededor mío mientras sacaba los útiles para montar la tienda. Era la primera vez que hacía una cosa así y estaba verdaderamente entusiasmada. Mientras le enseñaba como se hacían las cosas empecé a pensar en lo que le había dicho a la señora y eso me llevó a recordar que ya sabía lo del bebé

—Gaby hija mira, puedes traer del maletero del coche la ropita que esto ya casi está —cuando se alejó lo suficiente me acerqué a Bella y le dije al oído—. Amor, Gaby ya sabe lo del bebé, no me preguntes como lo sabe pero lo sabe. Salía diciéndoselo a Tony cuando la fui al buscar al colegio.

—¿No me digas?—contestó Bella— ¡Emmett, dichoso Emmett!, ¿cómo se lo habrá tomado?— preguntó preocupada.

—A juzgar por cómo está, por como ha respondido a la señora y el tono con que se lo ha dicho a su primo, yo creo que se lo ha tomado bien.

—Ahora mismo vamos a sacar la cena y después mientras asamos malvaviscos, se lo decimos.

Y dicho y hecho, cenamos unos sándwiches que Bella había preparado y después nos pusimos con los malvaviscos…

—Gaby hija —empezó Bella—, verás hay algo que tenemos que…

—Sí, ya sé que llevas ahí dentro un hermanito para mí —le dijo a su madre señalándole la tripa y yo de nuevo me quedé en shock, pero Bella que por supuesto la conocía mejor no se amedrentó

—¿Cómo diablos los sabes?

—Peter y Tony me dijeron que Seth les dijo que Maggie le había contado que a su madre le había dicho la tita Alice que tú y ella estabais las dos embarazadas y que ibais a tener un bebé cada una— pobre Emmett pensé, cría fama y échate a dormir—. Después oí a abu Renée decirle a abu Esme que me ibais a llevar de excursión para celebrar conmigo mi cumpleaños y decirme lo del bebé.

—Bueno y ¿qué te parece? —preguntó mi Bella. Yo estaba un tanto mareado con tanto me dijo, le dijo y escuché, pero parece que era tónica normal en la niña porque Bella la siguió perfectamente.

—Pues muy bien, que ya era hora…

—¿Qué ya era hora? –preguntó mi Bella confundida.

—A ver cuántas veces le he oído decir a la tita Alice que es muy aburrido ser hijo único y que es mejor tener más de uno…, eso sí quiero una niña por favor, estoy harta de tanta Formula Uno y de tanto beisbol ¿es que los niños no tienen otra cosa en la cabeza?

Bella y yo ante el comentario nos echamos a reír a carcajada limpia.

—Créeme hija— decía mi Bella entre risas— los niños pasen pero los adultos son peores….

Empezamos todos a reírnos a carcajadas, mientras nos comíamos los últimos malvaviscos. De repente Gaby se quedó muy pensativa y seria, cuando le preguntamos qué sucedía dijo que tenía sueño y que quería dormir.

—Edward –me dijo mi Bella por lo bajo–, algo me dice que debes ser tu el que la ayude a meterse en el saco, creo que tiene algo que preguntarte.

Me la quedé mirando intrigado pero me levanté y fui a ayudar a mi niña. Cuando entré en la tienda, tenía esa expresión que ya le había visto otras veces y que era una señal de que algo tenía en la cabeza y hasta que no lo soltara no iba a quedar tranquila.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme? –le pregunté.

—Bueno… verás… es que… estaba pensando… que tu…

—Gaby cielo, lo que tengas que decirme, dímelo sin más, no va a pasar nada, no me voy a enfadar…

—Es que me da miedo de que ahora quieras más al bebé que a mí, porque al fin y al cabo me acabas de conocer y a este bebé le vas a conocer desde el principio…

—Pero hija –le dije asustado cogiéndola entre mis brazos — ¿cómo puedes llegar a pensar eso?, tú eres mi princesita y a pesar de que no he estado contigo hasta hace poco, eres muy especial para mí. No sé si me vas a entender pero antes de verte yo estaba muy triste y no tenía ganas de hacer nada, y cuando te vi en el hospital y me llamaste papá, me devolviste la alegría. Siempre serás mi hija preferida, te quiero mucho y aunque no haya estado contigo todos estos años quiero que sepas que siempre os tuve en mis pensamientos, me acordaba de ti y de tu madre continuamente deseando estar con vosotras, siempre estaré ahí para ti.

—Pero si el bebé es otra niña, ya no seré tu princesa…

—Siempre serás mi princesa, lo que pasa es que tendré a mi Reina y a dos princesas a quien querer mucho. Hija el corazón es muy grande y en él caben todas las personas a quien conocemos a lo largo de nuestra vida y queremos. Porque venga otro bebé no voy a dejar de quererte a ti, os voy a querer a los dos – le dije desesperado porque me entendiera—. ¿Tú has dejado de querer a mami por quererme a mí o nos quieres a los dos? —de repente me echó los bracitos al cuello y me abrazó.

—Os quiero a los dos papi, ya entiendo lo que me quieres decir y cuando venga el bebé os querré a los tres.

—¿De verdad que lo entiendes? –le volví a preguntar preocupado.

—Sí, ya lo entiendo. Papi… ¿de verdad que yo te devolví la alegría esa que habías perdido?

—De verdad…

—Perdona papi, por haberme puesto así yo…

—No hay nada que perdonar mi niña, es normal lo que te pasa, pero ten siempre presente que yo te quiero, que siempre te quise aunque no estaba contigo y nunca, nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

—Vale papi, pues ahora me voy a dormir. Tengo sueño.

La ayudé a meterse en su saco y le canté aquella nana que había compuesto para ella el día de Navidad cuando regresamos de casa de mis padres.

—Esa es mi nana –me dijo medio dormida–, la que hiciste para mí en Navidad.

—Para que veas lo mucho que te quiero…—le dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Sabes papi?, cuando me haga mayor quiero ser policía como tu para meter a todos los señores malos en la cárcel –y al escuchar eso nuevas lágrimas descendieron por mis mejillas, esto era demasiado ¿Cómo podía ser posible que una niña a la que prácticamente había abandonado me quisiera y admirara de esa forma? Mi corazón solo hallaba una respuesta: Bella, mi Bella.

Cuando se durmió salí hacia afuera y vi a Bella apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol. Parecía pensativa. Cogí una de las mantas con las que nos íbamos a arropar dentro y fui hasta ella. La eché hacia delante para poder sentarme detrás de ella envolviendo su cuerpo con mis piernas y arropándonos a los dos con la manta. Bella se dejó hacer y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en mi pecho.

—¿Nos has oído verdad?

—Sí…

—¿Cómo piensas que he actuado?, ¿me habrá creído? ¡Dios! Bella….

—Tranquilo amor, ella se ha quedado satisfecha con lo que le has dicho, la conozco y si no hubiera sido así no se habría quedado dormida tan tranquila, al contrario, seguiría insistiendo. ¿Sabes? – me preguntó—el año pasado la profesora les preguntó en clase que querían ser de mayores y ella le contestó que ser médico como yo estaba bien pero que ella quería ser policía como su padre –y de nuevo mis ojos se desbordaron por la emoción.

—Gracias, mi amor, muchas gracias— le dije mientras la apretaba más fuerte contra mí.

—¿Porqué? –parecía sorprendida.

—Estabas en todo tu derecho de hablar a la niña mal de mí, pero hiciste todo lo contrario y cada día te quiero más por eso, me pudiste quitar el cariño de mi hija y, sin embargo, me lo diste.

—Yo nunca dejé de quererte Edward, y por eso no pude, sencillamente no pude hablar a la niña mal de ti, no me pareció justo, no sé…, era como si traicionara todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos, estaba dolida y resentida contigo pero aun así te seguía queriendo y la niña no tenía la culpa, su derecho era saber la verdad.

—Y yo te quiero más por eso, mi amor, eres… eres…adorable –le dije comenzando a besarla. Solo pretendía darle un beso y nada más, pero el deseo y el amor que sentía por ella me obligaron a profundizarlo. Mi lengua se introdujo en su cavidad, degustándola, deleitándome con ella, su lengua luchaba con la mía por dominar y gustoso cedí para que ganara. Era delicioso sentir como recorría mi boca sin dejar un centímetro sin chupar. Cuando rompimos el beso, estábamos exhaustos, cansados, felices.

—Vámonos a dormir. Es tarde y mañana quiero llevaros de excursión, no sin antes darle mi regalo a Gaby.

Nos levantamos del suelo y entramos en la tienda. Teníamos un saco doble para poder dormir los dos juntos. Ni loco dormía yo separado de mi Bella.

—¿Eres feliz? —le pregunté una vez nos hubimos instalado dentro del saco.

—Muchísimo Edward, más feliz de lo que nunca he sido

—¿Edward?, ¿qué te gustaría que fuera, niño o niña?

—Estaré feliz con lo que venga mi amor pero, aunque ya tengo una princesa, me gustaría otra niña , otra igualita a ti, aunque pienso que tú prefieres un niño esta vez, ya sabes… tu pequeño príncipe.

—Te equivocas, porque a mí también me gustaría tener otra niña. De hecho ya tengo elegido el nombre. Pero por supuesto estaré igual de feliz con lo que sea.

—¿Y cuál es ese nombre?

—Ya te lo explicaré mañana. Quiero comentártelo a ver qué te parece, pero ahora estoy muerta de sueño.

—Pues duerme mi amor –le dije acercándola más a mí

—Edward, antes he escuchado que le cantabas a Gaby la nana que compusiste en Navidad, ¿te acuerdas de la que me hiciste a mí?

—Por supuesto, jamás la olvidaría…

—¿Te acuerdas que siempre me la cantabas para que me durmiera cuando no podía?

—Sí, me acuerdo…

—Cántamela…— me pidió y yo gustoso de satisfacer su deseo comencé a tararearle aquella nana que había hecho para ella hace tantos años, mi primera composición, mi primera canción. Poco a poco se fue durmiendo entre mis brazos. Cogí la misma manta de antes y la eché por encima dispuesto a dormirme con la razón de mi vida en mis brazos.

La mañana me encontró profundamente dormido con mi amor en mis brazos. Unas cosquillitas que alguien me hacía en la nariz, me hicieron despertarme. Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba mi preciosa niña mirándome divertida.

—Despierta ya dormilón, que hoy es mi cumpleaños, ¿dónde está mi regalo?

—A ver si eres capaz de encontrarlo —le reté. Y ni corta ni perezosa empezó a revolver todas mis cosas en busca del regalo, pero no lo encontraba y se estaba empezando a desesperar…

—Joo, no lo encuentro papi…

Me levanté divertido, me puse un abrigo pues a pesar de estar a 3 de junio afuera hacía frío. Me dijo que ya era una niña mayor y que se había vestido sola. Bueno había que dar algunos retoques pero por algo se empieza. La llevé hasta el coche, levanté el capó y saqué un paquete enorme.

—Espera antes de abrirlo tenemos que despertar a mami para que lo vea… —y nada más terminar de hablar salió disparada hacia la tienda, llamando a gritos a su madre quien se despertó sobresaltada.

—Gaby, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que…?

—Sí, ya sé que no se despierta a la gente pegando voces… perdona mami pero es que estoy muy nerviosa. Mira me lo ha regalado papá ¿puedo abrirlo?, dime que sí, ¿por favor?

—Adelante —dijo Bella aguantándose la risa por la impaciencia de la niña. Cogió el regalo de mis manos y sentándose en el suelo empezó a abrirlo. Bella y yo la ayudamos pues no le alcanzaban las manitas. Cuando lo abrió su boca se abrió con una enorme O. Se veía claramente que le había gustado, menos mal porque aunque lo había hecho con cariño tenía miedo de que no le gustara. Yo era muy bueno con el photoshop y le había hecho con el ordenador un collage grandísimo con las portadas de todas las películas que le gustaban y veía una y otra vez. Estaban todas las princesas de Disney, Enredados, Kun _Fu Panda, Up, Planet 51… la verdad que me había quedado muy bonito. Lo llevé a una imprenta para que me lo imprimiese en grande y se lo enmarqué. Me había pasado horas haciéndoselo en el ordenador pero tuve mi recompensa al ver como se tiraba a mis brazos.

—Y este es el mío —dijo bella entregándole un paquete enorme. La niña lo abrió, su boquita se abrió de nuevo en una enorme O, pues dentro había una colección completa de cuentos en los que se habían basado las películas que ella veía, así como un juego para la play3.

Después de darnos un montón de besos y abrazos por los regalos y de explicarle que luego en Forks tendría más, Bella salió a prepararle la sorpresa que le teníamos para el desayuno mientras yo me quedaba entreteniéndola.

—Pues seguro que tita Alice y tita Rose me regalan ropa, siempre me la regalan. Tita Alice dice que si no fuera por ella iría desnuda y mami dice que ella a mí jamás me dejaría desnuda pero que con un cambio de ropa para cada día de la semana hay bastante no con un cambio para cada día del año —me eché de nuevo a reír con ganas, esta Alice era todo un caso, cada día que la conocía la iba apreciando más pero me alegraba de que Bella no fuese tan hiperactiva, caray, pobre Jasper.

—Chicos…— llamó Bella—ya podéis venir…—salimos de la tienda y Bella tenía una enorme tarta de chocolate en sus manos en la que había incrustadas seis velitas. Nos sentamos los tres en el suelo y Gaby sopló las velas. Mi amor partió una porción de tarta a cada uno pero noté que ella no comía. En su lugar, se había sacado un trozo de otra más pequeña de ¿yema?

—Amor, ¿qué pasa…porqué no…?

—Me pasó igual la otra vez, de repente aborrecí el chocolate y me empezaron a gustar cosas que nunca lo hicieron. Cosas de embarazadas —me dijo divertida. Y yo no pude aguantar y la besé, con delicadeza y ternura claro, pues teníamos a Gaby en medio a quien por supuesto le di otro beso.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, nos vestimos, cerramos la tienda con unos potentes candados y nos fuimos a ver el parque, claro hasta donde dejaban visitarlo. Las montañas Olimpyc tenían una vasta extensión y en las zonas más altas había osos a los que era mejor no molestar. Estuvimos paseando un buen rato. Mi niña contemplaba maravillada todo e interactuaba con los animalitos más pequeños que salían a tu encuentro si te mantenías callado. El día fue maravilloso, regresamos a la hora de comer a nuestra tienda y Bella preparó la comida en el fuego que encendí para tal fin.

El resto del fin de semana fue maravilloso. Al regresar todo el mundo nos esperaban con una gran fiesta de cumpleaños montada para mi hija. La gran sorpresa fue que Marco, Didyme, Kate y Garrret habían venido exclusivamente para estar con mi niña cosa que le hizo mucha ilusión. Había de todo, globos de colores colgados de las paredes, payasos, castillos hinchables…, las cinco locas que habían quedado al mando hicieron un buen trabajo. Mi hija disfrutó como nunca junto a sus primos y amigos, pero antes de que empezara la fiesta, hizo algo que me hinchó el corazón de alegría, me obligó a subir a su habitación para que le colgara su cuadro y todo el mundo pudiera verlo. Ni que decir tiene que a todos los niños les gustó, más a las niñas que a los niños, pero Peter y Toni me pidieron que les hiciera uno con piratas.

La fiesta empezó y mi niña jugó, bailó y cantó todas las canciones Disney que se sabía y las que no se sabía también. Tal era el ambiente que los adultos nos sumamos a sus divertidos bailes. Mientras me movía al ritmo de la música del Rey León recordé como Bella tenía tanto miedo a bailar por temor a caer y resbalarse, sin embargo parecía que este día se le había quitado el miedo.

Todo volvía a estar de nuevo en el sitio correcto y yo no podía estar más feliz. Los fantasmas de Tanya y de Aro habían quedado enterrados en el pasado y ante nosotros se habría un futuro hermoso. Veía a mi familia contenta, eufórica… mi Bella me había dicho que era muy feliz conmigo, mi niña me admiraba hasta el punto de querer ser policía como yo, me quería hasta el punto de preocuparse por si perdía mi cariño por culpa del bebé, claro que eso era algo en lo que tendría que trabajar y duro. Me volvía a casar con el amor de mi vida, el 20 de junio, día de mi cumpleaños pues Bella lo quería así, decía que era su particular regalo a mi entrega total y absoluta hacia ellas. ¿Qué mejor regalo que ese?, ¿qué más podía pedir? Nada, no quería nada más solo que esto siguiera así. Ya era hora de tener nuestro felices para siempre. Sé que la vida no es un camino de rosas, pero junto a mi familia se me antojaba el mejor camino aunque estuviese lleno de espinas e infinidad de peligros.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas ¿como estáis? A todas aquellas que de verdad creísteis que Emmett se había ido de la lengua tengo que deciros que menuda equivocación ja,ja, ja, cría fama y échate a dormir decimos por <strong>**aquí, ja,ja, ja. Pobre Emmett para una vez que no hace nada y todo el mundo le echa la culpa. Hay que ver como son los críos, vamos que el embarazo de Bella era un seceto a voces como ****habéis comprobado. Solo una, una de vosotras me dijo que pensaba que no había sido Emmett ja,ja,ja. Y yo cuando os he respondido a los rr me he callado como una bruja que soy ja,j,aja.**

**Espero que os haya gustado esta excursión familiar. Supongo que ya os imaginareis que la historia esta acabando, de hecho vamos por el capitulo 33, 34 en FF, y tiene 36 mas un epilogo divido en dos partes y algún outakke, todavía no se cuantos van a ser uno ya lo tengo preparado.**

**Queria deciros que estoy participando en el concurso Lemmonada Expres, con mi OS "Una cita casi a ciegas": **

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / ~lemmonadaexpress**

**Si teneis teimpo y os apetece pasaros a leer, se agradecería vuestro voto si pensáis que lo merezco.**

**Quería también recordaros que este fic ha sido nominado en los FFTH Awards en las siguientes categorias :**

**-Mejor Fic Rated M**

**-Mejor autor ****neófito**

**-Mejr fic de drama**

**-Mejor fic FFTH**

**Si pensais que me lo merezco y quereis ayudarme a ganar, no tenéis más que ir al siguiente enlace:**

**http :/ /ff - twilighthispanomerica . blogspot . com / 2012 / 02 / ffth - awards . html (recordad juntar los espacios)**

**Es posible que algunas ya halláis pasado a votar, pero os pediría que volvierais a hacerlo ya que un fallo en la pagina borró todos los votos y han tenido que empezar desde cero. Ahora por lo visto tenéis que registraros para votar pero es muy fácil solo meter un nick, el mail y una contraseña. Así que si creéis que el fic y yo nos lo merecemos... pasaros a votar por favor. Y sino también hay muchos otros fics , autoras y OS muy buenos.**

**Os doy las gracias de antemano.**

**Supongo que ya os habries dado cuenta de que FF esta cada vez mas loco y falla muy seguido. De hecho pense que noos iba a poder responder los rr meno mal que al final si pude hacerlo. Pero tengo miedo de que un dia no pueda publicar, si eso sucediese que sepais que subo la historia al mismo tiempo en mi blog o a mucho tardar al día siguiente: **

**http : / / elblogdealiena . blogspot . com/**

**Gracias a mi beta que se toma el trabajo de corregir mis errores.**

**Gracias tambián a vosotras mis fieles lecroras que semana tras semana leeis esta locura y me dejais vuesros rr:**

******************************Sara-Cris Cullen, saraes, Ssil, Iare, Titi Cullen, Ale Snape, PattyQ, ludgardita,carlita16 ,Paaameeelaaa ,JosWeasleyC ,Cullen Vigo ,Pam Malfoy Black ,Saha Denali ,Angie Masen, NuRySh. yolabertay ,anamart05, lizzy90, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tany cullen , yasmin-cullen ,aizen63 , codigo twilight, Areli Pattirson, marianareyna, roscidius cullen , lunatico0030, EdithCullen71283 ,yani-cullen ,Maya Cullen Masen, MarcelaMaciel ,yanu swan cullen,Tamynna ,ma pau cullen,Solchizz , nydia, Yolanda, Suiza19, alessaCullen2314, katitacullent,FresCullen, Izzy. md, yunuen, mon de cullen,beakis, **************************Ely Cullen M,alessaCullen2314,ma pau cullen ,marcecullenswanm,mmenagv,lexa0619,katitacullent,Isela Cullen,Laura Katherine , yeco,Mariale Olivares, numafu , mirdg********************************

**Gracias también a todas aquellas que me añadís a alertas y favoritos y como no a todas las lectoras silenciosas.**


	35. Chapter 35

****DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que salen aquí me pertenecen, su creadora es la magnífica SM. Yo solo he jugado con ellos para crear esta mi primera historia. Solo el personaje de Gaby es de mi invención.****

**AVISO: La narración empieza con un pov Bella, pero en un momento determinado cambio a narración en tercera persona. Me pareció mas divertido, espero que os guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 34: Despedidas de solteros<strong>

**Pov Bella**

Estábamos a mediados de junio, me quedaban pocos días para volver a casarme con Edward y estaba de lo más nerviosa, tanto o más que la primera vez. Esto que íbamos a hacer significaba mucho para mí, para los dos. Alice me había arrastrado de compras por todo Seattle y me había hecho adquirir unos conjuntos de ropa interior que le iban a dejar sin habla, si hasta me daba vergüenza ponérmelos y además con la tripita, que ya se me empezaba a notar un poco, no creo yo que fuesen los más adecuados, pero Alice era Alice.

Estaba ya de tres meses. Gaby se había empeñado en ir con nosotros a hacernos la ecografía y ¿cómo negárselo? No se me olvidarán jamás sus gritos de alegría cuando vio por primera vez a su hermanito o hermanita. Ni tampoco se me olvidará su cara de ángel caído con ese _upss __perdón __ya __sé __que __en __un __hospital __no __se __chilla_. Desde ese momento se había aliado con sus tías y abuelas y no hacían más que hablar de vestidos, cunas, babys shower y no sé qué otras cosas más que me daban verdadero miedo, pero me alegraba verla tan entusiasmada después de todo lo que había pasado.

Como Alice estaba de un mes menos que yo, se hizo una ecografía el mismo día. Desde el primer momento que se enteró de su embarazo no hacía más que decir que seguro sería una niña y lo contenta que estaba con ello. Hacia todo tipo de planes que por supuesto incluían el inculcarle el dudoso hobbie de ir de compras cada dos por tres. Su entusiasmo e hiperactividad, acentuadas con el embarazo, me hacían sentir lástima de la pobre niña o el pobre niño que llevaba en su interior. Y lástima de mí que me veía arrastrada de nuevo de tienda en tienda de bebés comprando esto o aquello. En realidad hacía falta comprar cosas para el bebé, como su cuna, los muebles para su habitación y cosas por el estilo pero Alice era incansable para una pobre mujer embarazada con la que no había derecho de portarse así. Y por otro lado, sentía lástima por su futura hija, si es que al final era una niña, ya la veía desde muy pequeña de tienda en tienda, de spa en spa y…no quería ni pensarlo ¡Que estrés!

—Pues yo no veo la necesidad Alice, te lo digo en serio. No es como si me casara por primera vez, solo voy a renovar los votos ¿para qué narices quiero una despedida de soltera? –le dije mientras íbamos saliendo del centro comercial camino del parking.

—Porque tus muy queridas amigas aquí presentes —apostilló Nessie— no tuvimos despedida la primera vez que te casaste, nos la debes…

—Pero una despedida de soltera es para aquellas que dicen adiós a su libertad y yo no me siento así. Además, ¿dónde vamos con esta tripa, dime?

—Todavía no se nos nota nada Bella no seas exagerada, estamos de pocos meses.

—¿Qué no se nos nota?, ¿y este bulto que tenemos aquí que es, un grano?

—Tú misma lo has dicho Bella, un grano. Mira que eres exagerada. No se nos nota nada y no veo razón alguna como para no podernos divertir, lo malo son las nauseas ¿qué tal lo llevas tú? –dijo Alice haciendo una mueca de asco.

—No se nos notará aún y todo lo que tú quieras, pero estarlo lo estamos, ¿qué hacen un par de embarazadas en un boys? porque claro conociéndoos seguro que es donde querréis que acabemos ¿O no?

—Bueno…esto… verás…

—Alice… ¿no habrás reservado en un local de esos de mala muerte de Port Ángeles o Seattle donde hay unos tíos muy monos dispuestos a desnudarse?, ¿no?

—Pues sí Bella, ya lo hice pero no es de mala muerte, ¿tan poco confías en mi?

—Bravo que os divirtáis, yo no pienso ir

—Bella…

—Alice…

—Vale, vale, no vamos al boys —dijo Nessie conciliadora —pero algo tenemos que hacer.

—Pues ya que os empeñáis a mí se me ocurre que vayamos a celebrarlo todos juntos, mujeres y hombres. Alice –le dije suplicante—eso si me gusta, lo otro no me convence.

—Mira Bella. Sé que los chicos le están preparando a Edward una despedida igual y están muy entusiasmados. Aunque bueno Edward… uff—gruñó—estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

—No me digas que se lo van a llevar a ver unas strippers. ¿Y él ha accedido?—pregunté incrédula.

—No, pero no va a tener más remedio.

—Esto…a ver…una cosita… ¿alguien se acuerda de donde hemos dejado el coche? –preguntó de pronto Rose una vez que hubimos llegado al parking.

Hay…madre…de…Dios, pensé para mí. Y ya no tenemos al FBI detrás de nosotras para sacarnos del apuro

—No se supone que es la que conduce quien tiene que preocuparse de ese detalle –preguntó Nessie alzando una ceja – ¿qué hacemos?

—Pues supongo que buscarlo.

—Te dije que el día que no tuviéramos al FBI detrás tendríamos un buen problema con esto, ¿cómo vamos a encontrar un maldito coche en un aparcamiento tan grande a ver? –dijo Alice un poco nerviosa

—Bueno es amarillo y bastante llamativo –dije yo con una mueca a caballo entre la duda y la inseguridad.

—Pues espero que lo encontremos porque si tenemos que llamar a los chicos. Uff no quiero ni pensar en Emmett, va a estar con la bromita años y años, ya lo verás. Se va a vengar por la bronca que le eché al creer que había sido él quien había hablado demás cuando Gaby se enteró de tu embarazo –dijo Rose y las demás estuvimos de acuerdo. Edward iba a estar meses riéndose y no digamos Jasper y Jacob, por Dios no quería ni pensar en Jacob y Emmett los dos juntos con la bromita.

—Pues espero que lo encontremos –dijo Nessie supongo que pensando en Jacob igual que yo…

—A ver –dije yo–, somos mujeres fuertes, valientes e independientes. De esas a las que no se nos pone nada por delante ¿o no? Pues nada vamos a encontrar el coche por nosotras mismas sí o sí, estaría bueno. Somos cuatro, Rose ve por allí, Alice por ese lado, Nessie mira tú por aquí mientras yo voy a aquella zona más alejada, la primera que lo encuentre que llame al móvil. No puede ser tan difícil ¿no? Y a los chicos ni una palabra –y sin más que decir me lancé muy digna a buscar por la zona que me había asignado…

**Narración en tercera persona **

En un lugar indeterminado de Seattle, Emmett Swan sentía como alguien lo zarandeaba sin piedad, pero sencillamente él no tenía ganas de levantarse. Había bebido tanto la noche pasada que tenía un fuertísimo dolor de cabeza y estaba seguro que si levantaba la misma de la almohada, toda la habitación le daría vueltas provocándole unas irremediables ganas de vomitar.

A su lado Jasper Whitlock, la persona que lo zarandeaba, no estaba mejor que él, pero se había levantado como buenamente pudo porque no tenía más remedio.

—Emmett, Emmett, ¡despierta!

—Un poquito más, dejadme un poquito más, por favor.

—Emmett créeme, es urgente, Edward no está, le llamo al móvil y no contesta. La última vez que le vi estaba como una cuba bailando sin parar con aquella mujer y después…nada. Lo hemos perdido, hermano, levántate por Dios, tenemos que encontrarle. Como Alice y Rose se enteren de esto nos van a matar, te juro que vamos a ser historia y Bella… dios pobre Bella, como Edward se haya ido con esa mujer con la que bailaba y Bella se entere, no se lo perdonará Emmett, esta vez sí que no se lo perdona.

—¿Cómo que Edward no está?, ¿qué es eso de que le hemos perdido?, ¿quién era la mujer con la que bailaba? no, Edward no le haría eso a su Bella ni borracho, él no la traicionaría así y menos a tres días de su boda y estando ella embarazada. Conozco lo suficiente a mi hermano. Él lo ha pasado muy mal como para ahora tirarlo todo por la borda

—Yo también pienso lo mismo, pero ¿dónde diablos está?, ¿y porque no contesta al dichoso móvil? Estaba muy borracho Emmett no sabía lo que hacía y si…

— No, no lo creo. Aunque si mal no recuerdo…Jared, Jacob, Ben, Garrett, tu y yo salimos solos de aquella discoteca, Edward no iba con nosotros… A propósito ¿dónde están Jacob, Jared, Garrett y Ben?

—¡Y yo que sé! Emmett iba tan borracho que ni siquiera me acuerdo de haber salido del aquella dichosa discoteca y ni siquiera me acuerdo de haber llegado hasta aquí. Y Jacob ha bajado a recepción a ver si le han visto entrar o salir o darnos alguna noticia de él mientras que Ben sigue intentando que le coja el móvil pero nada, lo tiene desconectado, y Garrett ha salido, junto con Jared a ver si estaba por la calle.

—Nada de nada— dijo Jacob en ese momento entrando por la puerta—, nadie lo ha visto, nadie sabe nada de él.

—El móvil sigue desconectado –informaba Ben a su vez.

—Nos hemos recorrido el parque y los alrededores y no hay ni señal de él –dijeron Garrett y Jared entrando por la puerta.

—Lo que tenemos que hacer –propuso Jacob intentando mantener la calma como buen agente que era— es darnos una ducha que nos despeje y reconstruir nuestros pasos desde el principio, hasta que llegamos a aquella discoteca y salimos de allí.

—Está bien, empecemos….

—Primero la ducha vale. ¡Dios! Y después un coctel de aspirinas y algo para la resaca –dijo Ben masajeándose las sienes…

**Mientras tanto, en otro lugar no determinado de Seattle:**

Nessie se removió inquieta en la cama buscando con la mano el cuerpo de su amado Jacob, cuando lo encontró se acercó a él y se acurrucó en su pecho. Rosalie que en ese momento estaba despertando con un dolor de cabeza terrible llevó su mano hacia arriba intentando despertar a Emmett para que le trajera una aspirina. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza? Sinceramente no lo sabía.

—Emmett, Emmett, despierta por favor.

—Ahora no quiero despertarme Jacob déjame por favor, no seas pesado, aún es de noche y… ¡Un momento! Esa no era la voz de Jacob, parecía la de Rose pero que hacia Rose en su habitación y llamando a Emmett. Bah, sería solo un sueño… así que siguió durmiendo plácidamente. Rose al no obtener respuesta alguna, empezó a zarandear más fuertemente a Emmett, necesitaba esa aspirina cuanto antes y ella no tenía ninguna intención de levantarse a por ella, para eso tenía a Emmett ¿no? Así que decidió hacer un esfuerzo abriendo los ojos al tiempo que Nessie, ante los fuertes zarandeos, también los abría. Es evidente que ninguna encontró a su lado la cara y el cuerpo que esperaban encontrar…

—¡Aggggggggg!— chillaron las dos a la vez cayendo al suelo una a cada lado de la cama.

—¿Se puede saber que haces en mi habitación Rose?, ¿dónde diablos está Jacob?

—Esa pregunta también te la podría hacer yo a ti no, y no sé dónde está Jacob y… esta habitación no es la tuya ni la mía es…

—El hotel que alquilamos anoche pensando en que estaríamos tan borrachas que no podríamos volver a Forks —dijo Alice que salía en ese momento de la habitación contigua con cara de dormida, seguida de una especie de zombi que atendía al nombre de Kim —vaya despedida ¿eh? no se podrá quejar… con boys y todo. Aunque no entiendo porqué se vino antes al hotel y encima sin decirnos nada, pero… ¿dónde diablos está?

—Supongo que en la ducha

—No, en la ducha no está, yo acabo de salir de ahí –dijo una muy somnolienta Ángela, saliendo en ese momento del baño

—A lo mejor ha ido a por el desayuno.

—No tiene porqué con llamar al servicio de habitaciones…—dijo Kate que en ese momento emergía desde los confines del sillón.

—¿Entonces donde está?

—¡Hay Dios, hay Dios, hay Dios!…—exclamó Nessie.

—Hay Dios ¿qué? Nessie –preguntaron a la vez Alice, Ángela, Kate, Kim y Rose.

—Chicas…hemos perdido a Bella.

—¿Cómo que hemos perdido a Bella?, eso es imposible ella estaba con nosotros cuando vinieron los boys y subimos a bailar con ellos y… ¡madre mía!, que yo recuerde Bella no subió con nosotros –dijo Alice.

—¿Y dónde diablos se metió? –preguntó Ángela incapaz de recordar nada de nada.

—Ya verás cuando se entere Edward de que hemos perdido a Bella, las seis vamos a ser historia, como si lo viera, con el genio que se gasta, y lo mal que le sienta que nadie toque a su Bella. Alice, ¿no estaría tan borracha como para liarse con alguno y escapar con él?, ¿recuerdas a aquel armario de tres puertas que estaba intentando ligar con ella? ¿Y si…?

—¡No!— gritó Alice— Bella no sería capaz de hacerle eso a Edward, lo ha pasado muy mal y tú lo sabes, ¿cómo se te ocurre Rose?, parece mentira que no la conozcas.

—Pero ella nunca bebe ¿y si le dimos demasiado alcohol? –sugirió Kim incapaz de encontrar una respuesta más adecuada.

—Estamos embarazadas Kim, aquí las únicas que bebisteis alcohol fuisteis Nessie, Kate, Ángela, Rose y tu.

—¿Y entonces porque tú no te enteraste tampoco de nada?

—Esto…pues yo…, la verdad es que si me di cuenta que al regresar Bella no venía con nosotras, pero como es como es, yo pensé que se había hartado y había decidido volver al hotel. Cuando llegamos aquí estaba tan cansada que no me molesté en buscar.

—Bueno ahora de lo que se trata es de encontrarla ¿ok?, a ver reconstruyamos nuestros pasos hasta llegar a la maldita discoteca… —sugirió Nessie.

—Yo creo que primero tendríamos que ducharnos, intentar desayunar algo y pedir un remedio para el dolor de cabeza ¿no crees? ¡Por Dios chicas! No tengo ni idea de que hicimos anoche pero debió ser algo muy gordo, muy, muy gordo…—dijo Kate apesadumbrada.

—No lo sabes tú bien –dijo Alice dejando aún más preocupadas a sus cinco amigas

Una hora después Jasper, Jacob, Ben, Garrett y Emmett, una vez recompuestos, más o menos, cerraban la puerta de la habitación y echaban a correr, como buenamente pudieron, hacia un ascensor que en esos momentos se estaba cerrando.

—¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?— preguntaba una muy asombrada Alice.

—Lo mismo podríamos preguntar nosotros— contestaron a la vez unos muy indignados Emmett, Jacob, Garrett, Jared, Ben y Jasper, mientras entraban en un ascensor que más que un ascensor parecía el camarote de los Hermanos Marx…

—¿Edward?, ¿dónde está mi cuñado?—preguntó Rose.

—Esto… buscando el coche…eso… —contestaron los seis a la vez— ¿y Bella?

—Bueno pues…umm… pagando la cuenta —contestaron no muy convencidas las seis chicas.

—¿Sí?, ¿pues porque no la veo en recepción? –preguntó Jasper y las seis despistadas se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado al vestíbulo.

—Bueno pues…ummm… habrá ido a por el coche también.

—¿Pero no habías venido en tu porche Alice?— preguntó Emmett— se supone que como estás embarazada no ibas a beber.

—Por favor, dejar de hacer preguntas tontas que no tengo yo la mañanita para rollos.

—Bueno nosotros nos vamos que tenemos…algo que hacer—si buscar al novio dijeron para sí mismos.

—Pues nosotras también— una gran labor detectivesca dijo también Alice muy bajito.

—¿Cómo?, ¿qué habéis dicho?—preguntó Rose.

—¿Nosotros?, ¿qué hemos dicho nosotros?, nada, que vamos a decir,

—Pues he oído algo de que tenéis que buscar al novio.

—Bueno y yo escuché algo de una labor detectivesca.

—¿No me digáis que habéis perdido a Bella?

—¿Y vosotros a Edward?

—Bueno pues ummm…. —contestaron todos a la vez mirando para todas direcciones.

—Confesad vosotros primero y confesaremos nosotras después

—Está bien, hemos perdido a Edward, no sabemos dónde está, la última vez estaba bailando con una chica pelirroja y bastante exuberante y después de eso…

—¿No me estaréis intentando decir que mi cuñado puede que ahora esté rebozándose en la cama con una cualquiera y engañando a Bella?— preguntó Rose—, te juro que como haya hecho eso, no se casa con Bella por encima de mi cadáver, Bella no se lo merece.

—Eso ya lo arreglaremos en su momento, pero ¿dónde está Bella?

—Bueno la última vez que la vimos estaba muy borracha y un chico estaba intentando ligar con ella.

—¿Borracha? Bella está embarazada igual que tú y no me puedo creer que con lo que ella es, se emborrache en su estado—dijo Jacob muy convencido.

—Pues tienes razón —dijeron las seis mujeres a la vez cayendo en la cuenta. Entonces si no estaba borracha…

—Por favor esperemos que Bella no… Edward no lo podría resistir.

—Pues tendrá que hacerlo, ¿qué hay de su pelirroja?

—Él por lo menos sí estaba borracho y no tenía sus facultades totalmente en uso.

—¿Estas insultando a mi amiga?—preguntó una muy enfurecida y hormonal Alice –a lo mejor está perdida por ahí y no sabe como volver y nosotros aquí insultándola –agregó ante la cara de incredulidad de todos.

—Mira lo mejor será es que los busquemos y que uno no se entere del desliz del otro –propuso Jasper retrocediendo dos pasos ante la furia de su esposa.

—Eso es aplicar un parche al agujero, ¿tú crees que con lo que son se lo ocultaran mucho tiempo? se han prometido contárselo todo. Edward ya metió la pata una vez con eso…

—Dejémonos de suposiciones y busquémoslos. Nosotros habíamos pensado volver al último sitio que le vimos y recomponer desde ahí nuestros pasos.

—¿Cuál fue el último sitio?

—La discoteca Cannabis.

—Qué casualidad, nosotras igual.

—¿Cómo no nos vimos?

—Bueno…umm…quizás no estábamos en el mismo lugar porque…

—Claro estabais en la parte de los boys… ¿no?, mi querida y muy embarazada esposa— preguntó Jasper alzando una ceja—. Te voy a dar yo a ti boys.

—Porque estemos fuera del mercado no quiere decir que no podamos mirar la mercancía además era una despedida de soltera y…

—Mejor te callas Rose –dijo Nessie mirando de reojo el color escarlata que se le estaba poniendo a Emmett.

—¿Y tú qué?, yo intentando venir aquí, trabajando como un negro para conseguirlo, pidiendo mil y un favores para poder estar con Edward esta noche, y tú de boys –preguntó Jacob de evidente mal humor.

—Oye que yo no hice nada malo. Nada que no haríais vosotros.

—¿Y vosotros que se supone que estabais haciendo, mi querido esposo y futuro padre de mi hija?–preguntó Alice—decís que Edward estaba bailando con una pelirroja despampanante, pero ¿y vosotros? guardando el celibato.

—Bueno dejemos de discutir y empecemos a buscar ¿Ok? –dijo Garrett

—Claro cuando se les pilla con las manos en la masa, hay que salirse por la tangente – dijeron las seis amigas a la vez.

Mientras en otro lado de Seattle no muy lejano a donde estaban estos doce pares de patas para un banco, Edward se encontraba medio despierto con el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer entre sus brazos. Habían pasado toda la noche haciendo el amor, una de las mejores noches de su vida… de repente vio como la mujer se revolvía entre sus brazos, señal de que estaba despierta…

—Buenos días, amor, ¿Que tal has dormido?

—Ha sido una noche magnifica Edward, que pena que se haya acabado.

—Esta sí, pero habrá muchas más como esta, muchas.

—¿Pero que no te casas en tres días?

—Si con la mujer de mi vida, con la única que amo, he amado y amaré siempre, con mi compañera, amiga, mi esposa…

—¿Y qué dirá cuando se entere de la noche que has pasado?

—Umm… no creo que tenga nada que objetar, seguro que ella lo ha pasado tan bien como yo.

—No te quepa la menor duda —y una vez dicho esto se fundieron en un beso que acabó como siempre acaban estos besos, haciendo el amor descontroladamente, con pasión, con fuerza, con lujuria…, las manos de él descendieron lentamente por su abdomen hasta llegar a su centro el cual masajeó y tocó, con mucho cuidado y delicadeza. Metió un par de dedos dentro de ella y al comprobar que estaba húmeda y completamente lista para él se introdujo lentamente dentro de ella, disfrutando cada segundo. Ella lo recibió complacida pero de alguna manera consiguió darse la vuelta para que Edward quedara debajo de ella y empezó a cabalgarle con impaciencia bastante descontenta con la lentitud que Edward demostraba. Los dos se movían en perfecta armonía y sincronización, los pechos de ella bailaban libres sobre los ojos y boca de un muy excitado Edward que no pudo reprimir el deseo de morderlos, besarlos y chupárselos desesperadamente recibiendo como repuesta una aceleración demasiado brusca en los movimientos de su pareja de baile, que se movían más rápidos y lujuriosos mientras le besaba al tiempo la boca, la barbilla… hasta que el éxtasis los alcanzó. Los dos se desplomaron uno encima del otro satisfechos y exhaustos después de haber disfrutado de un exquisito orgasmo.

—Cuando te vi ayer me pareciste la mujer más hermosa de la discoteca — dijo Edward una vez hubieron terminado.

—Y a mí el más guapo, siempre serás el más guapo, siempre me lo pareciste

—Pero esa peluca pelirroja no me gusta, me gustan más las castañas—dijo Edward

—Fue la primera que pude comprar sin que se enteraran las chicas. ¿Tú crees que ya se habrán dado cuenta de nuestra desaparición?

—Seguramente estén buscándonos por todo Seattle como locos, pero se lo merecen. Ellas por llevar a mi mujer y madre de mis hijos a ver boys cuando el único boy que tiene que ver desnudo es este de aquí— dijo señalándose a sí mismo.

—Y a ellos por emborracharte, llevarte a ver strippers y dejarte bailar con una pelirroja desconocida, aunque esa pelirroja fuese yo con una peluca, pero ellos no lo sabían.

—Me encanta lo bien que funcionó nuestro plan.

—Fue divertido manipularles para llevarles directamente a la discoteca. Emmett no quería ir ni Jacob tampoco, pretendían ir…bueno ya los conoces.

—Sí, los conozco demasiado bien. Pobres de Rose y Nessie. Si no fuera porque uno es mi hermano y el otro mi amigo.

—Desde luego que no teníamos bastante con las ocurrencias de Emmett y ahora se sumó un gracioso más al grupo.

—Menos mal que conseguí sonsacarles el nombre de la discoteca y el del hotel ja, ja, ja, no querían decírmelo, pero a Kim se le escapó.

—Fue muy excitante ver cómo me seducías bailando de aquella forma, mi pelirroja particular.

—Pues tú tampoco te quedabas atrás, me recordó a nuestra época del instituto.

—Y los muy tontos se creyeron que de verdad estaba ligando y borracho, de Jasper, Jared, Garrett y Jacob, bueno todavía me lo creo, pero mira que de mi hermano y Ben, como si no me conocieran. Claro que…los que estaba como una cuba era ellos. Fue muy divertido hacerles creer que bebía cuando en realidad vaciaba mi bebida en la primera planta que encontraba.

—uff, vas a tener la culpa de la muerte súbita de todas las plantas de Seattle.

—Esperemos que por lo menos se enteren de que nosotros no queríamos despedida de solteros, esos son para los que siente que pierden su libertad, yo siento sin embargo, que por fin y después de mucho dolor y sufrimiento, recupero mi vida, una muy hermosa a tu lado y al lado de nuestros hijos.

—Lo mismo digo.

—No te puedes imaginar cuanto te amo Bella Masen Swan.

—No más que yo a ti Edward Anthony Masen.

—¿Qué te parece si conectamos ya los móviles amor?, no me gustaría que Emmett o Jacob pusieran en jaque a toda la policía de Seattle.

—No me extrañaría, cielo con lo que ellos son…. –contestó Bella mientras conectaba su móvil de nuevo –esto ¿por dónde íbamos? –preguntó hundiéndose de nuevo en el cuerpo de su marido quien la recibió con muy buenos ánimos

Y volviendo de nuevo con nuestros despistados amigos:

—¿Entonces me quiere usted decir que los vio salir a los dos juntos?–preguntaba una muy desconcertada Alice—, pero si mi amiga es castaña y esa mujer era pelirroja.

—Señora —dijo el camarero del bar—, estoy seguro de que era su amiga, esos ojos que me describe no los olvidaré en mi vida.

—Vamos a ver una cosita –dijo Kate con la cara de empezar a entender un poco la situación—. Nosotras llamamos a Bella al móvil y nos dice que está desconectado ¿cierto?

—Sí –contestaron las chicas no muy convencidas de adonde quería llegar su amiga.

—Y vosotros –siguió Kate — llamáis al de Edward y también esta desconectado.

—Sí –contestaron a su vez los chicos.

—¿Y no os dice esto nada? , ¿soy yo la única lista del grupo?

—Nos han engañado los dos –dijeron de pronto Jacob y Jared hablando como si acabaran de resolver ellos solitos un caso de lo más misterioso— ¿no lo veis?, de alguna forma nos llevaron a la misma discoteca para escabullirse juntos a la primera oportunidad. Seguro que ahora están en casa riéndose a nuestra costa.

—Bella no hacía más que preguntar el nombre de la discoteca donde habías reservado –dijo Kim— y sin querer se me escapó.

—Me va a oír, te juro que me va a escuchar todo lo que voy a decirle –dijo una muy enojada Alice marcando el numero de Bella en su teléfono móvil.

—¿Diga?

—Bella, ¿cómo habéis podido? , ¿tú sabes el susto que nos hemos llevado? Te voy a…

—Vale, vale, ya me quedó claro –respondió a lo que le decían al otro lado de la línea.

—Estaban en otro hotel cerca de aquí –informó Alice a los demás poniendo tal cara de enojo que los demás estallaron en risas. Alice los miró ceñuda pero como pasa siempre a toda mujer embarazada sus hormonas en ese momento decidieron divertirse y Alice empezó a reír con los demás.

—Mira que creernos que uno había engañado al otro, como si hubiera una fuerza capaz de lograr eso –dijo Emmett entre risas.

—No te rías tanto maridito –dijo Rose con lágrimas en los ojos—, todavía me tienes que explicar cómo es que estabais tan borrachos que ni siquiera os enterasteis de que Edward no iba con vosotros al salir de la discoteca.

—Esto…perdona…pero –dijo Jacob con voz socarrona— ¿pero quién tiene que dar explicaciones a quién?

Todos volvieron a mirarse y empezaron de nuevo a reír como locos. En ese momento la Mercedes de Emmett paró cerca de ellos y los doce se dirigieron a sus muy traidores ocupantes.

—Tenéis tres opciones –informó Edward a sus amigos y a su hermano —, volveros en autobús, volver conmigo o mirar a ver si entráis todos en el coche de Kate y Garrett, pero…ni una palabra de reproche.

—Yo iré con las chicas –informó Bella saliendo del coche— nos vemos en casa amor.

Y dicho esto Bella se dirigió a unas muy enojadas, o eso es lo que intentaban aparentar, amigas.

—No os pongáis así, yo nunca quise esta despedida de soltera. Ya propuse ir todos juntos y aquí cierto duende hiperactivo como siempre hizo lo que le dio la gana. Bella escuchó un gruñido detrás de ella acompañada de unas risas. Con cara de suficiencia miró a la dueña del gruñido

—¿Me vas a decir por donde se va al hotel para coger los coches?, tengo ganas de estar en casa, ha sido una noche…muy interesante e intensa. Digamos que he tenido una despedida de soltera en condiciones, hasta he tenido un boy particular que no veas cómo me ha puesto las pilas y estoy de cansada… –dijo dejando a su amiga por primera vez en su vida, con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, espero que halláis disfrutado al leer este capitulo, tanto como yo al escribirlo. La idea original esta basada en la película Resacón en las Vegas, pero como yo no he visto esa película cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia ja, ja, ja. En principio era uno de los outakkes pero luego decidí añadirlo como un capitulo más ya que me pareció refrescante y divertido. <strong>**¿Que os pareció?**

** En el capitulo siguiente, tendremos la tan esperada segunda boda ja,ja,ja. Asi que os aseguro un capítulo romántico y caliente.**

**Recordad que estoy participando en el concurso Lemmonada Expres, con mi OS "Una cita casi a ciegas":**

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / ~lemmonadaexpress**

**Si teneis tiempo y os apetece pasaros a leer, se agradecería vuestro voto si pensáis que lo merezco. **

**Quería también recordaros que este fic ha sido nominado en los FFTH Awards en las siguientes categorias :**

**-Mejor Fic Rated M**

**-Mejor autor ****neófito**

**-Mejr fic de drama**

**-Mejor fic FFTH**

**Si pensais que me lo merezco y quereis ayudarme a ganar, no tenéis más que ir al siguiente enlace:**

**http :/ /ff - twilighthispanomerica . blogspot . com / 2012 / 02 / ffth - awards . html (recordad juntar los espacios)**

**Gracias como ****siempre a mi beta por su inestimabe ayuda.**

**Gracias a todas por vuestros rr:**

********************************Sara-Cris Cullen, saraes, Ssil, Iare, Titi Cullen, Ale Snape, PattyQ, ludgardita,carlita16 ,Paaameeelaaa ,JosWeasleyC ,Cullen Vigo ,Pam Malfoy Black ,Saha Denali ,Angie Masen, NuRySh. yolabertay ,anamart05, lizzy90, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tany cullen , yasmin-cullen ,aizen63 , codigo twilight, Areli Pattirson, marianareyna, roscidius cullen , lunatico0030, EdithCullen71283 ,yani-cullen ,Maya Cullen Masen, MarcelaMaciel ,yanu swan cullen,Tamynna ,ma pau cullen,Solchizz , nydia, Yolanda, Suiza19, alessaCullen2314, katitacullent,FresCullen, Izzy. md, yunuen, mon de cullen,beakis, **************************Ely Cullen M,alessaCullen2314,ma pau cullen ,marcecullenswanm,mmenagv,lexa0619,katitacullent,Isela Cullen,Laura Katherine , yeco,Mariale Olivares, numafu , mirdg**********************************

**Gracias también a todas las que me** **habéi**s** añadido a alertas y favoritos.**

**Y por supuesto muchas gracias a todas aquellas lectoras silenciosas.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer, yo solo he jugado con ellos.**

**Estoy feliz,_ "Recuperando tu Amor"_ ha ganado el premio al Mejor Fic de Drama en los FFTH Awards. Gracias chicas por vuestros votos, este capitulo va dedicado a todas vosotras.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 35: Si quiero, otra vez.<strong>

**Pov Edward**

No llevaba ni veinticuatro horas separado de ellas y ya las echaba muchísimo de menos, a las dos. La casa estaba triste, silenciosa, sombría... De pronto una ola de pánico me invadió, ¿no serian los acontecimientos de los últimos meses solo un sueño y yo seguiría encarcelado en mi matrimonio con Tanya?, ¿no sería uno de esos días interminables de nostalgia en los que acababa refugiado en mi casa?, pero no, todo era real. Puede que la casa estuviera silenciosa y triste, pero no se notaba vacía…como antes. La huella de que en ella vivíamos tres personas estaba por todos los sitios.

Alice había venido en su forma de tormenta huracanada la noche anterior a robar a Bella de mi lado, argumentando que la noche antes de la boda la novia no podía ver al novio. ¡Pero yo ya estaba casado con ella, solo íbamos a renovar los votos! ¿Qué parte no había entendido Alice? Rose, Nessie , Ángela y hasta la propia Kate que había venido de Washington con su marido y sus padres a la boda y a la supuesta despedida de solteros, se habían sumado al club. Y no contentas con eso Esme, Dydime y Renée, me habían robado a mi niña a primeras horas de la mañana diciéndome que la tenían que vestir pues la niña que llevaba los anillos tenía que ir perfecta, y ordenándome de paso que me fuera vistiendo yo. El sonido de la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Hola hermano –saludó Emmett, el padrino viene a ver si el novio ya está listo y menos mal que he venido, ¿qué haces todavía así?

—Así ¿cómo?

—Con una toalla anudada a la cintura y chorreando agua por todos lados. Vamos que si en vez de ser yo fuera Bella hoy no llegabais a la boda.

—Créeme que hubiéramos llegado –le contesté riéndome –tengo muchas ganas de hacer esto Emmett.

—Pues venga no hagas esperar a la novia.

Rápidamente me sequé el resto del cuerpo y me vestí. Bella que, según mi modo de ver, tenía una especie de fantasía sexual con mi uniforme de gala y mi condecoración, me había pedido que lo llevara puesto ese día en lugar de smoking o frac. Yo, por supuesto, acepté encantado. Intenté sin existo domar mi pelo, pero al ver que era misión imposible lo dejé como estaba. Una vez que estuve listo bajé al salón para encontrarme con mi hermano.

—No sé que le ven nuestras mujeres a ese uniforme –dijo Emmett–, yo lo odio. Pero Rose en cuanto me ve con él….

—Lo mismo le pasa a Bella –le contesté divertido.

Salimos al garaje a por el Aston Martín, mi pequeño capricho en este día. Cada vez me gustaba más este coche y, tanto es así que Bella lo había puesto a mi nombre.

—Mucho cuidado –le dije a Emmett tirándole las llaves –después de mis tres niñas este es mi otro tesoro.

—Que poca confianza tienes en mí hermanito—contestó Emmett dolido –y que seguro estás de que va a ser una niña.

Pasamos a recoger a Rose puesto que era mi madrina, al igual que Emmett entregaría a Bella en lugar de mi padre. Era nuestro especial tributo a su entrega y valentía todos estos años. Tengo que reconocer que tenía la esperanza de ver a mi niña o escuchar a Bella, pero no estaba, solo estaba Rose. Llegamos a la iglesia donde ya todo el mundo nos estaba esperando. Habíamos invitado a todo el pueblo, incluidas Jessica, Lauren y sus respectivos maridos. Rose me dio su brazo y los dos juntos entramos al recinto sonriendo encantados, mientras Emmett se quedaba a esperar a Bella. Yo estaba ansioso, mucho más que la primera vez, o eso me parecía. De repente el Ave María empezó a sonar y yo me coloqué en mi sitio, dispuesto a recibir a mi amor.

La primera en entrar fue mi niña. Estaba sencillamente preciosa con un vestidito azul pálido muy bonito. En su mano llevaba una bandejita con los anillos. Detrás de ella iba Maggie que iba tirando flores por el sitio en el que esperaba que pronto apareciera mi Bella. Después, fue el turno de las damas de honor. Mi madre encabezaba la procesión, seguida de Esme, Dydime, Alice, Ángela, Kate y Nessie todas del brazo de sus respectivos maridos. Y por fin, apareció… iba preciosa con ese vestido palabra de honor que se entallaba a su cuerpo destacando sus bonitos pechos, aquellos que me volvían loco. El vestido dejaba de ser entallado justo a la altura donde debería estar su cintura que poco a poco iba desapareciendo. Cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron la conexión se hizo entre nosotros y todo lo que había alrededor desapareció. No me di cuenta que había alcanzado mi altura hasta que Emmet puso su mano sobre la mía y juntos nos dimos la vuelta para escuchar las palabras del sacerdote. Cuando éste preguntó si acudíamos libre y voluntariamente yo le contesté con el sí, mas alto y rotundo que jamás pude haber dado. El sacerdote sonrió para sus adentros y continuó con la ceremonia.

—Isabella Marie Masen Swan ¿aceptas a Edward Anthony Masen como tú legitimo esposo para amarlo, cuidarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte os separe?

—Sí, acepto.

—Edward Anthony Masen ¿aceptas a Isabella Marie Masen Swan como tu legítima esposa para amarla cuidarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte os separe?

—Sí, por supuesto que sí.

—Los anillos por favor –dijo el cura mirando a mi hija que observaba embelesada toda la escena. Gaby se acercó con cuidadito de no resbalar y me tendió la bandeja para que yo cogiera el anillo que Bella se había quitado de nuevo la noche anterior y que nunca debió de salir de su dedo.

—Isabella Marie Masen Swan —dije arrodillándome delante de ella levantando murmullos de admiración entre los invitados —, me has devuelto la vida, no se me ocurre que más decirte. Solo que estaba sumido en un pozo negro del que no veía momento de salir y llegasteis Gaby y tú con vuestra luz y lo iluminasteis todo. Cuando yo esperaba por tu parte solo rechazo y con razón, solo fui encontrando amor, un amor que calentó de nuevo mi corazón, que me hizo darme cuenta de lo iluso y cobarde que había sido, que me incitó a luchar para recuperar aquello que había perdido. Veros de nuevo a mi hija y a ti fue como un detonante, algo que me incitó a luchar por vosotras. Hemos pasado momentos malos mi amor, pero los hemos enfrentado juntos como deberíamos haberlo hecho desde el principio si hubiera escuchado a los demás, pero por fin hemos llegado hasta aquí. Quiero renovar mi amor por ti delante de todo el pueblo, que todo el mundo sepa que tú eres la mujer a la que siempre he querido, quiero y querré. Así que te entrego de nuevo este anillo en señal de mi amor por ti, para que no tengas que quitártelo nunca, nunca más mi amor.

—Edward Anthony Masen –empezó mi Bella una vez que yo me puse de pie — nunca deje de amarte, aún en mis noches más oscuras, incluso cuando no quería escuchar lo que me decían los demás. Muy en el fondo de mi alma sabía que tú me querías tanto como yo a ti y eso me ayudo a seguir. Decidí darte una nueva oportunidad porque era eso lo que me pedía mi corazón y supiste aprovecharla. Me demostraste minuto a minuto cuanto me querías. Te perdoné porque desde siempre merecías mi perdón. Tú llevaste la peor parte en toda esta historia. Acepto de nuevo unirme a ti para el resto de nuestras vidas –me dijo deslizando el anillo en mi mano con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, claro que los míos no estaban mejor.

Miré de soslayo a mi niña y vi que ella también lloraba al igual que nuestra familia y amigos. Aquellos que estuvieron al lado de mi Bella y del mío propio en los momentos más difíciles, algo que nunca dejaré de agradecerles.

Después de decir nuestros votos el juez nos declaró de nuevo marido y mujer y cuando me dio el permiso para besar a mi preciosa y embarazada esposa la cogí entre mis brazos en un beso que fue demasiado corto para mi gusto y creo que para el de ella también. Cuando nos separamos y el cura dio por finalizada la ceremonia todo el mundo se lanzó a felicitarnos, tanto es así que hubo un momento en el que perdí la ubicación de mi esposa. Cuando por fin logré encontrarla fui hacia ella para hacernos las fotos de rigor y salir de la iglesia para encaminarnos a la mansión de Carlisle y Esme, donde celebraríamos la recepción. El matrimonio nos había cedido amablemente su casa y nosotros lo aceptamos gustosos.

—¿Así que os vais a pasar una semanita por ahí en un viaje de amor los dos solitos? –preguntó Jasper en tono socarrón mientras estábamos sentados hablando con él. Hacía como cosa de cinco minutos que había conseguido por fin sentarse en paz, ya que su hiperactiva esposa había convencido a Marco de bailar con ella.

—Sí –contestó mi Bella–, me cuesta dejar a la niña pero me apetece mucho tener estos días a solas con Edward.

—No te preocupes. Ya todo pasó, ya no tienes que preocuparte de nada. Además creo que está muy ilusionada con eso de quedarse con sus primos en nuestra casa con mi madrina y con Kate.

—Sí, además Dydime y Kate, antes de volver de nuevo a Washington, les han prometido llevarles al teatro a ver una obra que echan para niños y está entusiasmada.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte así Bella. ¿Quién te hubiera dicho cuando te conocí que tiempo después íbamos a estar en Forks asistiendo a tu segunda boda con Edward?

—Lo que he dicho en mis votos es verdad ¿sabes?, en el fondo siempre supe que él me quería, que había un motivo por el cual me dejó, pero también fui una cobarde. Sí lo fui, por hundirme en mi depresión y no escuchar lo que me decíais e investigar el asunto. No hubiéramos podido hacer mucho más de lo que ya se estaba haciendo, pero nos habríamos evitado años de dolor. Aunque…por otro lado pienso que me enteré en el momento adecuado…si lo hubiera hecho antes no hubiera soportado pensar que estaba con esa mujer por obligación, hubiera sido demasiado. En mi ignorancia me consolaba pensando que él era feliz, aunque me llevaba los mil demonios y me dolía pensar que estaba con otra. No te puedes imaginar la rabia y el dolor que sentí cuando me enteré de la verdad y a estas alturas de la historia no sé qué es lo que más me dolía, si el hecho de que me hubiera ocultado la verdad, que no hubiera contado conmigo o que estuviera acostándose con esa zorra.

Yo no podía creer lo que oía y como pude tener tanta suerte de encontrar a esta mujer, ella se conformaba pensando que yo era feliz, lo dicho cuando pensaba que no podía amarla más siempre hacia o decía algo que confirmaba lo contrario.

—Bueno tranquila, ya todo pasó –le contesté besándola en los labios— ahora solo tienes que disfrutar de la vida, te lo mereces, los dos lo merecemos.

Nos quedamos mirando unos instantes pero no mucho porque el duende hiperactivo vino a reclamarme porque era el único hombre de Forks con el que todavía no había bailado. Jasper por su parte sacó a bailar a Bella.

Por el rabillo de ojo veía a Jacob divertirse como un loco junto a Emmett, menuda pareja formaban. Mis padres, Marco, Dydime, Carlisle y Esme miraban divertidos como bailábamos y sonreíamos. Los niños estaban todos juntos bailando en un complicadísimo circulo que solo ellos eran capaces de crear. Todo era armonía, felicidad, yo me sentía completo, dichoso, feliz. Mi familia era feliz y yo también lo era.

El momento de irnos había llegado. A primeras horas de la mañana tendríamos que salir hacia Seattle para coger un avión que nos llevaría a pasar una semana maravillosa en las islas Seychelles. Siempre quise viajar allí y ahora, gracias al dinero de Bella, que había pasado por voluntad suya a ser de los dos, podíamos permitírnoslo. El viaje lo había organizado ella como regalo de cumpleaños para mí y no me había enterado de nuestro destino hasta hacia escasos segundos.

Nos despedimos de todos y nos encaminamos a casa a dejar mi preciada posesión, más preciada aún porque era un regalo de mi amor, y pasar la noche de bodas en casa. Emmett vendría por la mañana para llevarnos al aeropuerto.

—Bella, ¿eres feliz? –le pregunté depositando un beso en sus labios mientras ella me desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de mi chaqueta al tiempo que me daba besos en el pecho por encima de la camisa.

—Más que nunca —me respondió entre beso y beso. Llevé mis manos a su espalda y bajé muy lentamente la cremallera de su vestido dejándome ver lo que llevaba debajo y lo que llevaba me dejó sin habla.

—Cariño, me vas a matar.

—Pues espérate a ver lo que tengo preparado para la primera noche en las islas.

Y no tuvo que decirme nada más, pues mi entrepierna respondió por mí. Ella ya me había quitado, con bastante prisa todo hay que decirlo, la chaqueta y la camisa y me daba besos en el pecho mientras desabrochaba mi pantalón e introducía sus manos debajo de mi bóxer, acariciando mi miembro como solo ella sabía hacerlo al tiempo que nuestros labios se juntaban en un beso apasionado, voraz, lujurioso. Mientras ella seguía tocando mi muy necesitada y abultada erección yo le desabroché el sujetador tirándolo a un lugar inespecífico del suelo, acariciando con delicadeza sus pezones que debido a su embarazo estaban más sensibles a mis caricias. Rompimos el beso porque nos faltaba el aire y yo aproveché para lamer, mordisquear y succionar uno de ellos mientras seguía masajeando el otro. Los gemidos y gritos de Bella se oían por toda la habitación. Nuestra niña se había quedado con Dydime y Kate en casa de Alice, así que no teníamos que cortarnos ni un poquito. Dejé su pezón que ya estaba demasiado duro y firme y me puse a trabajar con el otro mientras que empecé a empujarla hacia la cama. Cuando logré mi objetivo la tumbé en ella y me senté en sus piernas, llevando mi boca hacia las braguitas y lamiendo su sexo por encima de ellas.

—Edward…por Dios…, no pares por favor.

—Tus deseos son ordenes —cogí la cinturilla de sus braguitas con mis dientes y de un tirón se las arranqué. Con mi lengua empecé a lamerla de abajo arriba hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales besé con pasión. Bajé de nuevo lamiendo con mi lengua todo lo que encontraba a mi paso, saboreándola, degustándola, mientras ella gemía y gritaba de placer, algo que me excitaba todavía más. Cuando llegué a su centro se lo lamí como si fuera el más exquisito manjar que hubiera probado nunca y cuando noté que su orgasmo estaba próximo, me aparté no sin ganarme un gruñido y la puse de lado mientras yo me posicionaba a su espalda y entonces la penetré, lenta y cuidadosamente, cuando me sentí lleno de ella espere un poco y empecé a moverme, lenta, lentamente, sabía que era una tortura para ella que lo hiciera tan despacio pero me excitaba mucho oír cómo me suplicaba. Ella se movía a mi lado incitándome a ir más deprisa y al final no puede resistirlo, la puse encima de mí y la embestí más rápido, pero con cuidado, no en vano llevaba a nuestro hijo en su vientre.

—Ya no puedo resistirlo más, Edward.

—Pues córrete mi amor –le contesté al tiempo que yo también me vaciaba dentro de ella.

—¿Vamos al Jacuzzi? –me preguntó una vez que nos hubimos recuperado. Me la quedé mirando con pasión.

—Tus hormonas de embarazada son maravillosas –le dije mientras me levantaba con prisas hacia el cuarto de baño. Preparé el Jacuzzi y cuando estuvo todo listo fui a por Bella. La cogí entre mis brazos y la llevé al estilo novia hasta el cuarto de baño, la deposité suavemente dentro de la bañera y me metí detrás de ella. Comencé un camino de besos por su cuello hasta su mandíbula volviendo de nuevo al cuello, seguí por el omóplato, mientras mis manos se iban automáticamente a sus pechos. Bella abrió un poco sus piernas y tomó mi miembro ente sus manos masajeándolo suavemente. De repente se volvió y se sentó encima de él, frotándose sensualmente contra él, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo, desde la uñas de los pies hasta el último pelo de la cabeza, entrara en ebullición. La besé con fiereza, reclamándola como mía, porque eso es lo que era, mía en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Se levantó de mí y se sentó a horcajadas, tomó mi miembro entre sus manos y se fue sentando sobre él de forma muy lenta, tortuosa.

—¿Es esa tu pequeña venganza, mi amor?

—Sí –me contestó mientras terminaba de introducirme dentro de ella y comenzaba a moverse de una manera que me estaba volviendo loco. Ella levantaba un poco su cuerpo y se salía de mí al tiempo que yo la embestía para volver a entrar dentro de ella. Solo se oían nuestros gemidos cada vez más altos y desacompasados. Bella echó su cuerpo hacia atrás para obtener un ángulo más placentero para los dos y lo consiguió, doy fe que lo consiguió. Nuestros cuerpos empezaron a convulsionar mientras sentía mi miembro totalmente apretado y aprisionado dentro de ella y cuando noté que ella llegaba al orgasmo la acompañé derramándome totalmente dentro de ella. La cogí entre mis brazos y le di la vuelta de forma que la senté en mi regazo y estuvimos así mucho rato hasta que conseguimos calmar nuestros agitados cuerpos y respiraciones.

Y así pasamos la noche, amándonos. Las primeras luces de la mañana nos sorprendieron sin haber pegado ojo más que un poco entre encuentro y encuentro. Nos levantamos rápidamente, nos duchamos, desayunamos junto a un Emmett soñoliento. Por lo visto, aprovechando que sus hijos también estaban en casa de Alice, Rose y él también habían tenido una noche movidita. Fuimos a despedirnos de nuestra hija y salimos hacia el aeropuerto. Llegamos con tiempo de sobra para abordar el avión. No sé cuantas horas duró el viaje pues en cuanto nos dejaron desabrocharnos los cinturones y nos acomodamos, caímos dormidos uno en brazos del otro. Nos despertamos cuando la azafata avisaba de que habíamos llegado.

Tomamos un taxi para llegar hasta el hotel que como todo en esas islas era sencillamente espectacular. Nos registramos y subimos a nuestra habitación. La habitación o Suite Nupcial era sencillamente espectacular. Nada más entrar lo primero que se apreciaba era un inmenso salón con dos cómodos sillones que estaban dispuestos alrededor de una pantalla de plasma. Y en el centro una gran mesa con un bonito ramo de flores y un enorme cesto de frutas nos daban la bienvenida. Un original mueble con bar incluido cubría por entero una de las paredes mientras que la otra estaba adornada con diversas pinturas de varias zonas de las Islas. Una gran chimenea decorativa, hecha con conchas de mar, destacaba en toda la estancia. Y todo ello iluminado por una enorme ventana con unas vistas preciosas de la inmensa playa. La habitación no se quedaba atrás, la cama matrimonial estaba adornada de pétalos de rosas de todos los colores imaginados. Lo más destacable era otra chimenea decorativa, similar a la del salón solo que más pequeña, en donde había un montón de velas aromáticas encendidas, dando a la habitación un ambiente muy romántico. Una enorme terraza, nos dejaba apreciar las vistas de la otra parte de la Isla, así como de la inmensa piscina que tenía el hotel. A cada lado de la cama había unas bonitas mesillas sobre las que había unas lamparitas muy curiosas hechas con conchas de mar haciendo juego con la espectacular lámpara del techo y la cómoda situada a la izquierda. A la derecha se podían apreciar unos enormes armarios para colgar la ropa y un vestidor. El cuarto de baño era bastante grande y la decoración de las paredes daba la sensación de estar metido debajo del agua con todas esas conchas incrustadas en ellas. Un enorme Jacuzzi, hecho también de conchas, presidia la estancia.

Bella desapareció en el acto en el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tras ella y no dejándome pasar. Aunque era de noche no teníamos nada de sueño, no en vano habíamos pasado todo el viaje hasta aquí durmiendo. Además yo tenía una conversación pendiente con mi Bella y ese conjunto que me había dicho que tenía para nuestra primera noche aquí. Como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, la puerta se abrió y lo que salió por ella me dejó totalmente sin aliento. Definitivamente esta mujer me iba a matar lenta y tortuosamente pero yo moriría feliz. Lo que llevaba puesto era muy difícil de describir. Una especia de corsé que le llegaba hasta la cintura enmarcaba perfectamente esos deliciosos pechos que eran mi debilidad. Completaba el conjunto unas braguitas, y nunca mejor dicho lo de braguitas y una especie de liguero sujetando unas medias que no podían ser más eróticas y sensuales. Siempre me había gustado verla de azul, pero he de reconocer que el color rojo sangre la sentaba muy bien.

Me acerqué despacio a ella, como un león apunto de atacar a su presa. La cogí por su cintura, la acerqué a mi cuerpo y la besé, la besé como nunca la había besado, con una pasión y necesidad desconocidas en mi pero es que ese conjunto unido al hecho de que hacia menos de un día nos habíamos vuelto a casar, me habían puesto muy, muy alterado. La cogí en brazos como se coge a una tierna y delicada flor y la llevé a la enorme cama que decorada con pétalos de rosas, estaba esperando a sus ocupantes. La tumbé y me puse a su lado besándola el cuello, bajando por su pecho, su vientre, sus mulsos, sus piernas hasta llegar a sus pies. Los tomé entre mis manos y besé uno a uno sus dedos lamiéndolos a la vez. Comencé a subir de nuevo por sus piernas dejando un camino de besos húmedos allá por donde pasaba mientras sus gemidos y los míos se mezclaban llenando la habitación. Cuando llegué al lugar donde el liguero sujetaba sus medias, abrí uno de los broches con la boca y fui quitando una de ellas poco a poco, con suavidad, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella se mordía el labio y me miraba con necesidad y lujuria. Cuando esa molestosa prenda estuvo fuera me entretuve un buen rato mordiendo y lamiendo sus pies de nuevo, subí para deshacerme de la siguiente media dejando un camino de besos allá por donde pasaba e hice el mismo ritual para quitársela. Subí de nuevo por todo su cuerpo entreteniéndome esta vez entre sus muslos los cuales bese con adoración aspirando por encima de las braguitas que aun llevaba puestas, el olor a sexo y a mujer que se desprendía de ella y seguí mi camino por su vientre, pechos, hasta llegar a su boca de la que me apoderé sin piedad mientras sus gemidos y gritos llenaban todo la habitación haciendo un dúo de amor con los míos. El corsé poco a poco fue dejando libres esos dos pechos que tanto me gustaban los cuales besé, lamí, mordí y degusté como un sediento que acaba de ser rescatado del desierto. Solo quedaban sus braguitas las cuales eran tan pequeñas que no me costó mucho retirar, ya la tenía, desnuda y expuesta, retorciéndose de placer debajo de mi cuerpo y yo muriendo de lo mismo entre sus brazos. Ella por supuesto no se había quedado quieta ya que mientras tanto se las había arreglado para quitarme mi camisa y desabrocharme el pantalón, dejando libre una erección que no dejaba de acariciar.

—No sé si pueda aguantar mucho más amor ¿estás preparada? –le dije mientras me terminaba de quitar el pantalón y me quedaba libre y expuesto ante ella.

—Siempre lo estoy para ti.

Y solo con escuchar estas palabras me bastó, de un sola embestida entre en ella y los dos empezamos a bailar ese baile que tan bien conocíamos, mirándonos a la cara mientras el orgasmo nos invadía a la vez dejándonos totalmente devastados. Pero la noche no había hecho más que empezar y ese fue el primero de muchos ya que ese maravilloso jacuzzi regado también con más pétalos de rosas nos estaba llamando. No sé si consciente o inconscientemente pero al incorporarse un poco, su mano rozó mi miembro y no hizo falta más, éste, tan esclavo de su cuerpo como yo de su belleza, renació cuan ave fénix de sus cenizas. Ella lo notó al instante y se subió a caballo encima de mí restregándose contra él. Empezó a subir y bajar frotándose contra mí con movimientos lentos y tortuosos, se incorporó un poco, dejando al descubierto sus pechos. Bajó su cuerpo de manera que mi boca podía rozarlos, pero no me dejaba besarlos, lamerlos y mimarlos, cada vez que lo intentaba se echaba para atrás y su mano me lo impedía, me estaba volviendo loco. Cuando ya no pude más con ese jueguecito, la giré dejándola boca abajo contra la cama, mientras yo me posicionaba sobre ella como podía debido a su embarazo, lamiéndola, chupándola, mi lengua iba dejando un rastro por todo su cuerpo, desde su precioso culo hasta su nunca, ella gemía y jadeaba.

—Hoy no tenemos niña que nos pueda oír…

—Pues grita todo lo que quieras mi amor –le contesté metiendo mis dedos entre sus piernas para alcanzar su clítoris el cual empecé a pellizcar ganándome un movimiento que enardeció del todo mí ya muy dispuesto miembro. Con una mano busqué su abertura y con la otra cogí mi miembro para introducirme dentro de ella. La giré y la puse encima de mí para que no soportara mi peso. Empezó a moverse dentro de mí, buscando ese ángulo que a los dos nos volvía a los dos totalmente locos, se movía, salía de mí y volvía a entrar ganándose un gemido que tenía que acallar con su boca, mientras mis manos se habían pegado totalmente a sus pechos.

—Eso es mi amor, córrete conmigo –le dije cuando noté que mi miembro empezaba a ser aprisionado. Y dicho y hecho, ella empezó a descargar sobre mí, provocando que yo me derramara en su interior al mismo tiempo.

—Parece que nunca tengamos bastante –me dijo con una sonrisa una vez que nos hubimos recuperado.

—De ti, nunca mi amor, nunca tendré bastante, me sacias, me vuelves a saciar y enseguida quiero más.

—Espero seguir excitándote así el resto de mi vida

—Será un placer –y de nuevo volvimos a amarnos.

El amanecer nos sorprendió a los dos abrazados, satisfechos, exhaustos y felices.

Las Islas eran maravillosas. No quedó un solo lugar que no exploráramos, nos apuntamos a todas las excursiones que pudimos, por las noches hicimos el amor bajo la luz de las estrellas, no descansamos mucho pero ya habría tiempo de hacerlo en Forks. Ahora ese tiempo nos pertenecía y estábamos dispuestos a aprovecharlo lo mejor que sabíamos en un lugar de ensueño. Todo era maravilloso. Yo me sentía inmensamente feliz. Había conseguido recuperar el amor de mi vida, a mi amiga, mi compañera, mi esposa, mi amante, la madre de mis hijos. Aceptaría con gusto todo lo que el futuro me deparase con tal de que no me volviese a separar de ellas y, por supuesto, yo no le pedía más a la vida, me sentía completo y feliz.

La semana pasó rápidamente y antes de que pudiéramos darnos cuenta estábamos de nuevo sentados a bordo del avión que nos llevaría de nuevo a Seattle, con nuestra hija, a nuestra nueva vida a la que pronto se incorporaría un miembro más.

Mirándola dormir se la veía tan bonita que no podía reprimir las ganas de cogerla en mis brazos, encerrarla en el baño y pasar a formar parte del club de las alturas, pero tenía que reprimirme ya que a pesar de que el ginecólogo no nos había puesto ninguna pega para realizar el viaje pues no tenía ningún tipo de problema, no sabía cuan peligroso podía resultar, pero me juré a mi mismo que algún día…alguno.

Llegamos a Seattle con las primeras luces del alba. Contábamos con que Emmett nos viniera a buscar, pero cuál fue nuestra sorpresa al encontrarnos a toda la panda, niños incluidos.

—Mami, papi –gritó mi niña tirándose en nuestros brazos. Bella la cogió y la abrazo fuerte contra su pecho. A pesar de que habían sido unos días maravillosos la habíamos echado mucho de menos. Yo las envolví a las dos con mis brazos y así permanecimos unos segundos en los que me permití disfrutar de la sensación.

—¿Qué tal te lo has pasado? –preguntó Bella.

—Muy bien Dydime y Kate nos llevaron a ver una obra de teatro del Rey León y me gustó mucho mami, muchísimo y luego fuimos a un restaurante italiano y comimos unas pizzas buenísimas y al otro día nos llevaron en su avión a un parque de atracciones muy bonito.

He de aclarar que toda esta información no solo nos la daba mi hija sino que había entrado de nuevo en acción el terceto. Al principio mi trabajo me costaba seguirle, pero poco a poco fui adquiriendo práctica. Los tres estaban cada vez mejor, ya dormían todas las noches de un tirón sin tener pesadillas como unos niños normales. Ángela nos dijo que les iba a ir quitando poco a poco de la terapia a ver como respondían y lo estaban haciendo muy bien, parecía que esa etapa de nuestras vidas, estaba quedando también atrás.

Habíamos pasado un verano tranquilo y feliz. Llevamos a Gaby a que conociera nuestro prado, aquel que un día Bella y yo en una de nuestras excursiones habíamos descubierto en lo alto del todo de la montaña. Gaby se quedó maravillada al verlo, tan bonito, tan soleado. Al estar tan alto le daba totalmente el sol y era delicioso tumbarse entre las flores y disfrutar del ambiente. Habíamos llevado una cesta con comida para pasar allí el día los tres en familia. Hacíamos, a instancias mías, muchas excursiones de estas pues yo sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, era como si con ello recuperara esa parte de la convivencia familiar que me habían quitado.

Agosto pasó y llegó septiembre y el principio de las clases, cosa que no gustó a unos muy enfurruñados niños que preguntaban porque tenían que volver tan pronto ¿tan pronto?, madre mía, ojala tuviera yo vacaciones tan largas.

Septiembre pasó y por fin llegó octubre, que dio paso a noviembre. En una nueva ecografía por fin pudimos saber el sexo de nuestro bebé. Mi esposa llevaba dentro de ella a otra niña. Yo no podía estar más feliz por ello, al igual que Bella que así cumpliría su propósito, pero la más feliz de todos paradójicamente parecía ser Gaby. ¿Qué se pensaba que la niña nada más nacer se iba a poner a jugar a las muñecas con ella?

Alice y Bella cada día estaban más hermosas y redonditas. La natural torpeza de Bella se había incrementado con el embarazo, así que me pasaba el día detrás de ella impidiendo que bajara o subiera sin mi supervisión ni un solo escalón. Ella muchas veces se quejaba, pero a mí me encantaba hacerlo. Era una etapa del embarazo que no había podido pasar a su lado cuando Gaby y con estas pequeñas acciones la quería compensar. Pronto se hizo también necesario el que fuera a buscarla todos los días al hospital, pues su tripita le impedía llegar en condiciones al volante y no quería que le pasase nada bajo ningún concepto, para eso me tenía a mí. A pesar de que ella se las había ingeniado para que sus guardias y las mías coincidieran y así pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos, si alguna vez yo tenía guardia y ella no, me encargaba de que Jasper o Jacob o cualquiera la llevase a casa.

Alice estaba también preparada para recibir a su propia hija. Las dos seguían trabajando en el hospital, a pesar de nuestras suplicas, aunque Bella había delegado funciones en sus compañeros de más confianza y solo se dedicaba a asesorar. Jasper y yo nos enfadábamos por su actitud tan terca, pero ellas decían que ahora sus niñas no las necesitaban y que después si iban a hacerlo. El caso es que cada vez estaban más gorditas y torpes, sobre todo Bella, y era cómico a veces ver como una tropezaba, se sujetaba a la otra y perdían las dos el equilibrio, menos mal que siempre estábamos alguno al quite.

Jasper por fin se había examinado y había conseguido una plaza de psiquiatra y ahora era un miembro más del servicio de urgencias, ayudando además a los demás médicos cuando faltaban manos. Y yo lo agradecía y me sentía mucho más tranquilo al saber que mientras estaban en el hospital eran constantemente vigiladas por Nessie, Kim y Jasper, además de por sus demás compañeros que las tenían mucho respeto y cariño. Respetaban a Bella como su jefa y consideraban que era muy buena organizando las cosas y muy humana a la hora de poner las guardias teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos y necesidades de los demás anteponiéndolos a los suyos como ya era habitual en ella. Pero todos la respetaban sobre todo como médico pues era una de las mejores y su fama había salido de las fronteras de Forks, lloviéndole ofertas de muchas partes del país, pero ella siempre las rechazaba diciendo que estaba muy feliz en su pueblo al que le había costado regresar y del que nunca se movería. Muchas veces me preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si ella al aceptar esa plaza yo hubiera pedido un traslado a esa ciudad ¿me lo habrían concedido? La respuesta era obvia, me dijo Jacob una vez que se lo confesé durante una cena solo de chicos.

Jacob y Jared por fin habían conseguido una plaza en Port Ángeles. Jacob y Nessie estaban preparando su boda.

Todo era paz, armonía y felicidad en esa gran familia que estábamos formando unida no solo por lazos de sangre, sino por otros que al fin y al cabo son mucho más fuertes y poderosos, tan letales que son capaces de destruir al más mortífero de todos los ejércitos. Nosotros ya lo habíamos demostrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ¿como estais? Bueno pues como veis ya llegó el tan esperado capítulo. ¿Que os pareció la boda?<strong>

**Como ya habréis observado FF ha desactivado los enlaces para que podáis ver imágenes, pero si os interesa ver dos imágenes que he realizado para este capitulo solo tenéis que ir a cualquiera de mis dos blogs, allí las tenéis. y en mi cuenta de FB, próximamente publicaré un Album de fotos con todas las imágenes de este fic.**

**Bueno pues ya solo le quedan dos capitulos a esta historia. El próximo viernes el capitulo que publique será el capitulo final y al siguiente publicaré el epilogo con el cual le pondré el broche a la historia. Pero aun no daré al botoncito de complete ya que tengo preparados algunos Outakkes.**

**Quiero compartir con todas una gran noticia y es que mi OS "Una cita casi a ciegas" ha sido ganador del premio especial del Contest lemmonada Exprex y ha quedado en una muy honrosa séptima posición de entre 28 OS que participaban. Y todo os lo debo a vosotras que os habeis tomado la molestia de votar por mí. Muchas, muchas gracias.**

**A petición de algunas de vosotras este OS con el que he ganado este premio se convertirá en mi próxima historia, una vez haya finalizado esta del todo.**

**Y de nuevo tengo que agradeceros ya que gracias a vosotras y vuestros votos "Recuperando tu Amor" ha ganado en los FFTH Awards el premio al Mejor Fic de Drama. Muchas gracias por vuestros votos.**

**Muchas gracias a mi beta por tomarse el trabajo de corregirme y señalarme donde tengo que añadir algo o corregir.**

**Muchas gracias vuestros rr:**

**********************************Sara-Cris Cullen, saraes, Ssil, Iare, Titi Cullen, Ale Snape, PattyQ, ludgardita,carlita16 ,Paaameeelaaa ,JosWeasleyC ,Cullen Vigo ,Pam Malfoy Black ,Saha Denali ,Angie Masen, NuRySh. yolabertay ,anamart05, lizzy90, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, tany cullen , yasmin-cullen ,aizen63 , codigo twilight, Areli Pattirson, marianareyna, roscidius cullen , lunatico0030, EdithCullen71283 ,yani-cullen ,Maya Cullen Masen, MarcelaMaciel ,yanu swan cullen,Tamynna ,ma pau cullen,Solchizz , nydia, Yolanda, Suiza19, alessaCullen2314, katitacullent,FresCullen, Izzy. md, yunuen, mon de cullen,beakis, **************************Ely Cullen M,alessaCullen2314,ma pau cullen ,marcecullenswanm,mmenagv,lexa0619,katitacullent,Isela Cullen,Laura Katherine , yeco,Mariale Olivares, numafu , mirdg,nany87 , anita cullen************************************

************************************Quiero dar la bienvenida a dos nuevas lectoras: nany87 y anita cullen gracias por incorporaros a la historia.************************************

**anita Cullen cielo, he leído con atención todos tus bonitos rr que me has ido dejando pero al tener desactivada la opción no he podido respondertelos como te mereces. desde aquí te doy las gracias por ello, por leer y por seguir mi historia. No sabes cuanto me alegro de que te guste.**

**Yeco: lo mismo para ti, me encantan tus rr y te doy las gracias por ello. Me alegro igualmente de que te guste mi historia.**

**Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a alertas y favoritos.**


	37. Chapter 37

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer, yo solo he jugado con ellos. Únicamente el personaje de Gaby es de mi invención.**

**Quiero dedicar este ultimo capitulo de la historia a todas vosotras como agradecimiento al cariño y apoyo recibido. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 36: Alice e Isabella.<strong>

**Pov Edward**

Los días al lado de mi Bella, mi hija y el resto de mi familia, iban pasando en completa armonía. Yo era feliz, viéndolas felices a ellas, solo eso me bastaba.

Una noche nos encontrábamos en la cocina preparando la cena cuando el timbre sonó. No nos sorprendió encontrarnos a Jacob pues venía muchas veces a invitarse a cenar cuando Nessie tenía guardia, pero lo que si nos sorprendió fue ver a Kate. Los dos tenían una cara muy seria, eso no presagiaba nada bueno. Les hicimos pasar al salón y después de mandar a Gaby a la Sala de Juegos, como siempre, les miramos para que nos dijesen que pasaba.

—Bueno pues veníamos a deciros –empezó Kate a contarnos– que ayer por la mañana encontraron a Tanya muerta en su celda, se cree que de una paliza ya que se había enfrentado verbalmente el día anterior por la mañana a una interna que, al igual que ella, era de alto riesgo. Tienen que hacerle la autopsia para confirmarlo. Yo he venido en calidad de abogado de la acusación para verificar la muerte.

Ante esa información Bella y yo nos quedamos quietos, sin nada que decir, fríos diría yo, impasibles, no íbamos a ponernos a saltar ni a gritar de júbilo pues no creo que nunca se deba celebrar la muerte de nadie, pero no podíamos evitar sentir alivio, al menos yo. Tenía el temor, y a veces soñaba con ello, de que algún día podía escapar de aquel sanatorio mental donde estaba y venir de nuevo contra nosotros. Pero intentaba tranquilizarme diciéndome a mí mismo que sería muy difícil. Conocía por desgracia, a la perfección ese hospital. Las medidas de seguridad eran máximas pues había enfermos mentales muy peligrosos por eso no entendía muy bien como una presa había conseguido llegar hasta otra y matarla de una paliza, pero supongo que hecha la ley, hecha también la trampa.

—¿Y que es de Athenodora y Renata? –preguntó mi Bella. Sabía de sobra que tenía con ellas el mismo temor que yo con Tanya, a pesar de que procurábamos no hablar del tema.

—No te preocupes Bella –dijo Jacob—, esas no os volverán a molestar. La mayor parte de su dinero se lo ha quedado el estado para saldar las deudas que tenían contraídas. Están arruinadas, no tienen recursos ni medios para arremeter contra vosotros, no pueden recibir visitas por lo que no pueden mandar a nadie y en caso de que las recibieran no tienen el dinero para pagar.

—¿Qué ha sido de Carmen?, ¿sabéis algo? –pregunté

—Ya sabeis que le dio un poder a Garrett para administrar los pocos bienes que le quedaban, así que tengo constancia de que está junto a Eleazar pasando su luna de miel en las cálidas playas de Acapulco, donde se casaron hace así como dos semanas. Ahora que nadie los persigue tienen pensado regresar para que su ya marido pueda volver a retomar el mando de la empresa junto a su hija Corín.

—Pues me alegro mucho por ella –dije sinceramente–. Pudo habernos negado en su momento las escrituras de la propiedad de Emmett y no lo hizo.

—¿Y Garrett?, ¿cómo no ha venido contigo?

—Ufff, no menciones al diablo por favor –respondió con sorna a una confundida Bella–. Tranquila amiga no nos pasa nada, solo que se está preparando las oposiciones para Fiscal general del Estado y está de un gruñón…

—Vaya, así que por fin decidió dejar la práctica privada.

—Ya sabes que siempre le gustó estar del lado de la acusación, claro cuando está es legítima y el culpable es verdaderamente culpable, aun cuando todavía no lo haya demostrado.

Seguimos con nuestra agradable charla un rato más y luego se despidieron. Jacob tenía que levantarse temprano al día siguiente para ir al trabajo y Kate tenía que coger un avión. Se quedaría a dormir en casa de Alice ya que quería pasar algo de tiempo con sus hermanos antes de coger el vuelo que la llevaría de vuelta a Washington.

—¿Cómo te sientes por lo de Tanya? –le pregunté sabiendo que sus hormonas de embarazada podían jugarle una mala pasada.

—Pues que quieres que te diga, no estoy dando saltos de alegría pero tampoco me entristezco, solo puedo sentir alivio. Pero si te soy sincera por más que me digáis todavía no me fío de Athenodora y Renata.

—Ellas no pueden escapar de allí amor, las medidas son muy estrictas y no tienen, repito, no tienen, la capacidad económica para intentar algo contra nosotros, así que relájate y vive Bella, vive que ya es momento de que lo hagamos.

—Tienes razón —dijo acurrucándose contra mi pecho. Empecé a acariciarle el pelo y la espalda en un gesto consolador mientras le cantaba su nana. Poco a poco el sueño la venció.

Las navidades habían llegado con más rapidez de lo esperado. ¿Quién me lo iba decir? Ya hacía un año que Bella regresó al pueblo, que Tanya y Aro habían salido de nuestras vidas, y que todo empezó de nuevo a recuperar su lugar. Fueron unas navidades hermosas, más hermosas aún que las anteriores porque ya éramos libres, éramos de nuevo marido y mujer e íbamos a tener un nuevo hijo como prueba del amor que nos profesábamos.

Por fin llegó enero y con ese mes llegaba el final del embarazo de mi amor, pronto conoceríamos a nuestra hija, pronto la tendría en mis brazos, la acunaría, alimentaria y ayudaría a Bella en lo que fuera necesario

—¿Te sientes muy cansada amor? –le pregunté mientras la llevaba en brazos a nuestra habitación.

—Cansada no, extraña, tengo calambres en la espalda, me temo que me queda poco. ¿Edward?

—Sí amor.

—Quiero pedirte un favor, cuando me empiece a poner de parto no es necesario que salgamos corriendo al hospital, así que tranquilízate para que yo también esté tranquila. Coge a Gaby, la llevas con mi madre y cuando las contracciones sean seguidas nos vamos para allá.

—De acuerdo —le contesté no muy convencido ¿Cómo podía pretender que no me pusiera nervioso?— ¿necesitas algo? –le pregunté mientras le daba un masaje en los pies, cosa que ella agradecía pues de estar tanto tiempo de pie en el hospital se le ponían como botas.

—¿Queda helado de fresa y limón? –su nuevo antojo.

—Sí, voy a traértelo, no te muevas.

—Hombre pues tenía pensado ponerme a entrenar para una Maratón —me dijo con sorna.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, amor, no quiero que te metas en la ducha tu sola podrías resbalar y…

—Anda llévame al cuarto de baño que necesito entrar y vete a traerme el helado que lo que a ti te gusta es meterte en la ducha conmigo.

—Algo de eso hay —le dije en tono sugerente.

Bajé a la cocina a por su helado. Estaba abriendo la nevera para sacarlo cuando escuché que me llamaba a gritos desde arriba. Tal era la potencia de los gritos que Gaby también salió asustada de la habitación. Cuando llegué me asusté todavía más al verla tan… ¿nerviosa?

—Gaby, cariño, el bebé ya viene y mamá se tiene que ir a tenerlo al hospital. No, tú no puedes venir –le dijo anticipándose a la pregunta de la niña–, así que necesito que vayas a tu habitación, te vistas rápidamente para que tu padre te acerque cuanto antes a casa de la abuela ¿ok?

—Sí mami, ya voy –dijo mi hija entusiasmada ante la idea de que su hermanita estuviera ya aquí.

—Bella, ¿qué sucede?, no me habías pedido que no me pusiera nervioso ya que al inicio del parto no corría tanta prisa ir al hospital hasta que las contracciones no fueran más seguidas.

—Ya sé lo que dije, pero hay cambio de planes. Edward, no te asustes, pero cuando te pedí ir al servicio es porque me sentía rara, muy rara. De pronto he sentido como algo se removía en mi interior y efectivamente al bajarme las braguitas he comprobado que éstas estaban manchadas de un líquido verde muy oscuro. Eso significa que el bebé ha manchado con sus heces la bolsa de aguas y esto puede ser debido a que se haya enredado al moverse con el cordón umbilical y haya…sufrimiento fetal. Necesito ir ya al hospital Edward, ¡ya!

—Pues voy a llamar a mamá para que venga a por la niña, ni loco pierdo el tiempo en llevarla allí –le contesté cogiendo el teléfono muy nervioso. Tan nervioso que no acertaba a marcar los números. Bella me lo quitó y los marcó ella misma. Llamó también al doctor Gerandy, a Carlisle y a Alice pero no les dijo nada más que estaba de parto y que por favor fueran al hospital. Luego desapareció dentro de la habitación para cambiarse. Renée llegó a los cincos segundos de haberla avisado. No le dijimos nada para no preocuparla solo que las contracciones eran muy seguidas. Llegamos al hospital al mismo tiempo que Jasper sacaba a una muy enojada Alice del coche.

—¿Cómo eres capaz de pedirme que me relaje, cuando el bebé de mi mejor amiga está por nacer, psiquiatra de pacotilla?

—Jasper, mi parto no va bien, es posible que haya sufrimiento fetal, ya hablé con el doctor Gerandi y con Carlisle**.**

La manera en la que Jasper salió corriendo al hospital y la forma en la que Alice se lanzó a ayudar a mi Bella me alarmó todavía más. Un par de enfermeras salieron seguidas de Jasper y unos cuantos médicos dispuestos a atenderla. Seguí a Jasper y a Alice por el pasillo sin querer soltar la mano de mi Bella, pero llegó un momento en que no me dejaron pasar. Jasper me dijo que tendría que esperar, que él saldría a decirme.

—El doctor Gerandi ya viene Edward —me informó Kim que también había venido corriendo sin ser su turno.

—¿No puede atenderla en el parto alguien cualquiera?, ¿tienen que Llamar al doctor Gerandi?

—Bueno Edward, él es su ginecólogo, pero además…

—No me mientas.

—Edward, yo no te puedo decir nada hasta que un médico salga a explicarte, yo he venido porque me llamó Nessie, pero no sé nada solo soy una enfermera ¿comprendes?, así que por favor tranquilízate. Mira ahí vienen Jasper y Liam uno de los compañeros de Bella.

—Tranquilo Edward, hoy en día estas situaciones están muy controladas, son comunes y nunca pasa nada. Tu hija tenía que colocarse para salir, de hecho en la última ecografía parecía que ya lo estaba. Pero por la causa que fuera se ha movido y se ha enredado con el cordón lo que la debe causar asfixia de ahí que se haya manchado con sus heces la bolsa de aguas. Como Bella aún no la ha roto, ahora mismo se la están rompiendo por eso no te dejaron pasar, es algo muy doloroso y los médicos tiene que hacer su trabajo sin un padre histérico pululando a su alrededor.

No había terminado de decir esto, cuando, otro de los compañeros de Bella salió a confirmar lo que Liam me había dicho.

—Le tenemos que hacer una cesárea de urgencia, pero tranquilo, no la dormiremos entera solo de la cintura para abajo de forma que ella puede recibir a su hija despierta, solo sentirá un ligero cosquilleo en la parte donde hagamos la incisión.

—¿Cómo está ella?

—Muy tranquila Edward, es médico y conoce lo que va a suceder y además ya tiene experiencia pues ha visto muchos partos así y peores.

—¿Puedo entrar?

—Lo lamento pero no va a poder ser. Tienes que quedarte esperando aquí fuera. Una vez más te digo que tranquilo, estamos hartos de hacer este tipo de intervenciones. Una vez hayamos sacado a la niña nos la tendremos que llevar rápidamente ya que habrá que drenarla para sacarla la porquería que haya podido aspirar.

Volví a la sala de espera totalmente desesperado. Por mucho que hubiera intentando tranquilizarme, yo sabía que algo raro podía pasar. El doctor Gerandy había venido muy deprisa, al igual que Carlisle y ellos dos junto con Alice estaban ahora en la sala de operaciones junto a Liam y no sé cuantos médicos más. Si no pasara nada no habría tantos ¿no? Jasper se quedó a mi lado. Poco a poco empezaron a venir el resto de la familia. Y todos juntos esperamos por noticias lo que me parecieron horas. Jasper me decía que el hecho de que hubiera tantos médicos era porque se trataba de Bella, que seguramente habrían intentado echar a Alice de allí pues no hacía falta pero que ya sabía cómo era y seguramente ella y Carlisle estarían solo para darle el ánimo que yo no podía darle.

No sé cuanto rato pasó pero de pronto escuché como alguien salía por la puerta por donde habían metido a mi Bella. Era Liam. Su expresión me tranquilizó pues tenía un semblante más o menos alegre.

—Enhorabuena Edward, has sido padre de una hermosa niña. En este momento la están drenando, cuando acaben Nessie te llevará a verla.

—¿Y mi Bella?, ¿cómo esta mi Bella?

—Bella está perfectamente, la están cosiendo y limpiando. La vamos a llevar a la UCI hasta que elimine toda la anestesia. Podrás pasar a verla unos momentos, ya sabes cómo son estas cosas.

Minutos después estaba siguiendo a Nessie hasta los cuneros. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió directamente a una cuna y allí, tendida en ella estaba la cosita más hermosa que había visto en mi vida…mi segunda princesita. Tenía la piel muy blanquita y sus ojos que, estaban abiertos en ese momento, eran de color chocolate como los de su madre, era preciosa.

—Pero que cosa más bonita eres –dije nada más verla mirándola emocionado.

Estuve unos minutos más contemplándola embelesado hasta que Nessie me dijo que tenía que salir y ella misma me llevó a ver a Bella. A pesar de estar demacrada y conectada a unos aparatos, seguía siendo la mujer más preciosa que había tenido nunca el placer de ver. Y ahora la quería mucho más por el hermoso regalo que me acababa de hacer.

—Hola preciosa, ¿qué tal estás, mi amor? –le pregunté mientras le daba un beso en sus labios.

—Bueno, parece que me ha pasado por encima un tren de mercancías pero bien –dijo empleando las mismas palabras de Renée cuando estaba en su misma situación en Jacksonville—. ¿La has visto ya?

—Sí, es preciosa Bella, y tiene tu mismo color de ojos, es…perfecta.

—Yo solo la he podido ver un momento. Edward, ¿crees que les gustará que le pongamos su nombre?

—Por supuesto que sí mi amor, será un honor para ella ya verás, aunque esa madrina que hemos elegido me la va a malcriar, ya verás –dije divertido.

— Edward —me dijo Nessie–, tienes que salir ya, lo siento. Estará en la UCI un tiempo hasta que elimine la anestesia. Cuando la pasen a una habitación te avisaremos.

—¿Y mi niña?

—Sigue en los cuneros, cuando Bella esté en una habitación la llevaremos para allá. De momento tenemos que alimentarla nosotros hasta que Bella pueda hacerlo.

Antes de salir le di a mi Bella un beso en la boca.

—Edward te amo.

—Y yo a ti más.

Salí de allí sintiéndome el hombre más feliz del mundo, aunque tenía una especia de gusto agridulce, mi niña había sufrido y a Bella le habían tenido que operar pero menos mal que todo había salido bien. Por el camino me encontré a un muy orgulloso padre con su hija en brazos, iba a enseñársela a la familia. El parto de su mujer se había sucedido normalmente y el bebé, una vez que hubo recibido las atenciones debidas, podía ir a conocer a su nueva familia, después claro está, tenía que volver con su madre que se estaba recuperando del esfuerzo. Sentí una punzada de envidia, pero las dos estaban bien y eso era lo importante.

Me negué a irme a casa, quería quedarme en el hospital por si me decían algo más o pasaba algo. Al ver mi terquedad Jasper y Alice me llevaron a la sala donde los médicos tenían camas para dormir cuando estaban de guardia. Ni que decir tiene que nuestros amigos se quedaron conmigo. El resto de la familia se marchó a su casa. No dormimos en toda la noche, hablamos, de cosas sin importancia pero nos pasamos la noche hablando. Al cabo de un buen rato se nos unieron Nessie, Kim, Jacob y Jared y entre todos cumplieron su cometido: que me tranquilizara.

La mañana llegó más pronto de lo que esperaba y con ella la noticia de que mi Bella había sido trasladada a una habitación y que muy pronto llevarían a mi niña. Llamé a mi madre y le dije que trajera a Gaby que me había llamado dos veces antes de poder dormirse para ver cuando podía conocer a su hermanita. Llegué a la habitación y ahí estaba mi reina, se la veía cansadita y tenía unas enormes ojeras alrededor de sus preciosos ojos, pero aun así, ¡Dios! Que preciosa era. Su semblante se le veía tranquilo, relajado. Cuando me vio me dedicó una de sus bonitas sonrisas, de esas que hacían que mi mundo se iluminara.

—Bueno días cielo mío, ¿qué tal estas?

—Me duele un poco donde me han hecho la incisión pero es normal, tengo varios puntos.

—Cuando regresemos a casa te curaré el dolor a base de besos mi amor, te lo prometo –le dije besando sus suaves y dulces labios.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y una enfermera entró empujando la cunita de nuestro bebé. Ayudé a incorporar a Bella y le puse, tal y como me indicó, una almohada en la tripita para que al coger a la niña ésta no le rozara la herida pues estaba muy reciente. Me dirigí hacia la cuna, la tomé entre mis manos y tuve una sensación maravillosa, indescriptible, la mantuve un poco cerca de mí antes de dársela a Bella quien nos miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. La tomó en sus brazos y yo me senté en la cama abrazándolas a las dos y así nos encontró mi primera hija, mi primera princesa.

—Mami, mami, ¿cómo estás?, ¿esa es mi hermanita?, papi súbeme quiero verla.

La cogí en brazos y la senté en la cama no sin antes advertirle que tuviera cuidado de no hacer daño a su madre. Ella con mucho cuidadito se inclinó a conocer a su hermana. Sus ojitos se iluminaron al verla.

—Hola hermanita ¿cómo estás? Bienvenida. Mami me ha dicho que podré ayudarla a cuidarte y que te tengo que enseñar todas las cosas que yo sé—dijo mientras se inclinaba a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Y así estuvimos un momento toda mi familia al completo, mi mujer y mis dos hijas, en silencio, no hacían falta palabras. Volví la cabeza y un poco apartados encontré a mis padres que nos habían dejado ese pequeña fracción de privacidad.

—¿No queréis conocer a vuestra nieta? –les pregunté con el orgullo plasmado en mi voz.

Y no hizo falta decirles más. Poco a poco la habitación se fue llenando de gente. La familia, los amigos, mis sobrinos, y al final Gaby hizo la pregunta del millón.

—¿Cómo se va a llamar mami?

Ayudé a incorporarse un poco más a Bella que miró directamente a Alice y a Jasper y con un gesto de su mano les dijo que se acercaran.

—Mary Alice Whitlock Cullen –comenzó –en todo este tiempo has sido algo más que una amiga para mi, has sido una hermana, mi soporte cuando no podía seguir, mi paño de lágrimas cuando necesitaba llorar, mi psiquiatra personal cuando necesitaba desahogarme. Siempre supiste arrancarme una sonrisa y nos acogiste a mi hija y a mí como si de tu propia familia se tratase. Te quedaste conmigo ayudándome en todo lo que podías, estando siempre ahí para mí, sacrificaste incluso tu vida, por ayudarme a salir adelante. De hecho la diste para salvar a mi hija. Me hiciste ver, aunque no te hice caso, que lo que había escuchado podía no ser la verdad. Fuiste mi amiga, mi hermana, mi fiel compañera, y ahora quiero devolverte algo de todo aquello que entregaste e hiciste por mí –dijo dándole a mi niña a la que Alice un poco confundida cogió en sus brazos— Jasper, desde que apareciste en mi vida fuiste algo más que un amigo, fuiste para mi ese hermano que pensé que había perdido. Por todo esto, quiero presentaros a Mary Alice Elizabeth Masen Swan, vuestra ahijada.

Al escuchar que mi Bella sin decirme nada había puesto a nuestra hija de segundo nombre el de mi madre, sentí una nueva emoción imposible de controlar. Siempre dije que cuando pensaba que no podía querer a mi mujer más de lo que ya la amaba, hacia algo que me hacia amarla más y este era el caso, ahora la amaba más todavía. Me acerqué a ella y deposité un casto beso lleno de amor en sus labios, mientras a mi lado Alice se había quedado sin palabras por segunda vez desde que yo la conocía y creo que también de su vida.

Las lágrimas de Alice se derramaban sin control por toda su cara, su rostro estaba resplandeciente, su mirada brillaba, realmente era el mejor regalo que nadie le podía hacer. Contrariamente a su carácter hiperactivo e inquieto, Alice estaba tranquila con mi hija en sus brazos, mirándola con dulzura y Jasper a su lado estaba igual de emocionado. De repente levantó su mirada hacia Bella.

—Gracias amiga, es el mejor regalo que nadie podía hacernos –dijo con la voz entrecortada por la emoción y Jasper asintió con la mirada.

—Pues menudo jaleo que nos vamos a armar ahora –dijo mi niña dirigiéndose a sus primos.

—¿Y eso porqué? –pregunté.

—Pues a ver ¿Cuándo alguien diga Alice, a quien llamará a la tita o a mi hermana?, uff realmente va a ser un poco de follón papi –dijo mi niña frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Bueno siempre podemos distinguirlas con algún apodo, como por ejemplo Alice pequeña y Alice la grande —dijo muy convencido Peter.

—O Alice hija de Bella –comentó Tony en una perfecta imitación de alguno de los personajes de El Señor de los Anillos.

Y todos los presentes en la sala que no hacía ni un segundo estábamos llorando de la emoción, nos echamos a reír por las ocurrencias de estos niños. Cogí a Gaby en brazos y la abracé fuerte y la besé, era hora de demostrarle que no la iba a dejar de querer ni un poquito.

Por culpa de la cesárea y un pequeño problema con los puntos que se le habían infectado, mi Bella y mi segunda princesa tuvieron que pasar más tiempo del que era normal en el hospital. Yo pedí libres mis días correspondientes y no me separé de ellas ni un segundo, no quería perderme nada, absolutamente nada, lo único que hacía era ir a casa a dormir con Gaby para que no se sintiera desplazada. La primera vez que vi a Bella amantando a mi hija me quedé embelesado, ¡qué imagen más preciosa!, no se me olvidará en la vida por muchos años que pasen, siempre permanecerá en mi retina e inmortalizada en la preciosa foto que les hice para poner en el marco que le había regalado. Gaby asumió con mucha responsabilidad el papel de hermana mayor y nada más salir del colegio demandaba que la lleváramos al hospital a ver a su hermana y ayudar a su madre con ella ya que, según decía, su madre no podía con todo sola y necesitaba su ayuda. Era muy tierno y bonito ver con que dulzura y cariño la cogía, como la mecía para que se durmiera y Alice parecía reconocerla, ya que en cuanto ella la cogía se callaba si estaba llorando o se dormía más deprisa. La parte cómica, la forma de dirigirse a ella: Alice la pequeña ¿no hubiera sido más fácil decir tita Alice y Alice a secas? , no con mi hija y mis sobrinos no todo era así de sencillo, ellos si tenían que rizar el rizo, lo hacían y por partida doble.

Alice se había tomado muy en serio su papel de madrina y pasaba con mi Bella y mi segunda princesa todo el tiempo que su trabajo lo permitía y como no,había arrastrado a las chicas de compras hasta Port Ángeles y se presentaron con un montón de bolsas de ropa en la mano ya que Alice decía que su ahijada no podía ir vestida de cualquier manera. El gesto más bonito fue cuando, dirigiéndose a Gaby le dijo:_ y mi niña preciosa tampoco_, y le tendió otra bolsa llena también de ropa. Como dato anecdótico cabe resaltar que en esta excursión tanto unas como las otras olvidaron de nuevo donde habían dejado aparcado el coche y tuvieron que pedirle auxilio al pobre Guardia de Seguridad del Centro al cual sin lugar a dudas le habían vuelto loco entre todas. Pero ¡por Dios!, ¿tan difícil era acordarse de un simple color y un simple numero? Parece ser que para nuestras mujeres sí. Solo esperaba que algún día no tuviéramos algún disgusto con eso.

Jasper se tomó el papel de padrino de mi hija, también muy en serio y al igual que su mujer, venía a estar con nosotros siempre que podía.

Habían pasado ocho días exactos desde que mi Alice nació y hoy por fin salían del hospital. Había preparado todo en casa con mucho cariñó para recibir a mi Reina y a mi segunda princesa y ahora estábamos en la puerta a punto de entrar en el garaje, Alice en su calidad de madrina venia con nosotros en el coche junto con Gaby que iba muy entusiasmada. Había participado en los preparativos y se la veía feliz. El consejo de Ángela diciéndome que la hiciéramos participe de todo, era genial como siempre. El resto de la familia venía detrás en la furgoneta de Emmett.

—No es necesario que me cojas en brazos, no soy una inválida.

—Ya lo sé cielo, pero es que me encanta sentirte cerca de mí.

—Edward…—había empezado a decir, pero se quedó muda cuando al entrar al salón vio lo que habíamos preparado para ellas. El salón estaba todo decorado con globos de colores con los nombres de mis princesas y mi Reina grabados en ellos, por toda la estancia había un montón de velas aromáticas como única iluminación y en el centro una gran pancarta que decía BIENVENIDAS A CASA. Los ojos de mi Bella se iluminaron para después aguarse y romper en lágrimas. Ángela ya me había advertido que esto pasaría, se llamaba depresión post parto y tenía que ser muy cariñoso, dulce y comprensivo con ella, como si eso me resultará muy difícil.

—No sé qué decir Edward es… no tengo palabras, gracias, gracias a los dos —dijo mirando a Gaby quien se puso de puntillas para intentar abrazarla así que yo bajé con mi bella en brazos aún para que pudiera hacerlo.

—Vamos mami, ven...papi, súbela a la habitación de Alice pequeña, vamos papi –me apremiaba mi hija deseosa de que su madre viera la enorme pancarta de bienvenida que también había allí y que , al igual que la del salón , La había pintado ella con mi ayuda, por supuesto.

Una vez Alice la grande, hubo dejado a Alice pequeña en su cuna, nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación. La estancia estaba iluminada al igual que en el salón por tenues velas aromáticas de todos los colores que daban la bienvenida a mi amor y, por supuesto, no faltaba la pancarta.

Alice, la grande, y mi niña bajaron al salón junto a los demás para dar privacidad a la nueva mamá y que pudiera ducharse y lavarse tranquila. Yo me quedé con ella. Era totalmente consciente del tiempo de cuarentena pero eso no me impedía adorarla y mimarla como ella se lo merecía, así que entré con ella en la ducha y la lavé, dándole besos por todas las partes del cuerpo que de momento estaban permitidas. No eran besos lujuriosos, eran besos llenos de amor, del inmenso amor que le profesaba. Bella me lo agradecía con una sonrisa en los labios.

Los días fueron pasando y poco a poco mi Alice se fue poniendo cada vez más bonita. Ya tenía 1 mes y medio y su hiperactiva madrina estaba a punto de dar a luz. Kate y Garret, habían venido a visitar a su hermano y cuñada y se habían empeñado en hacer una salida de chicas consistente en una comida todas juntas y una sesión de cine. Mi Bella no quería dejar sola a la niña, pero yo la animé prometiéndola que entre Gaby, que siempre se ofrecía voluntaria, y yo cuidaríamos de ella y le daríamos su biberón a su hora. Bella se extrajo la leche y me la dejó en la nevera preparada.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos de su marcha cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó y por ella aparecieron, Garrett, Emmett, Jasper, Ben, Jacob y Jared quienes ya llevaban un tiempo viviendo en el pueblo.

—¿No pensareis montar una timba en una casa donde hay un bebé y una niña de seis años? –pregunté un poco molesto por la intromisión ya que tenia ilusión por pasar ese día solo con mis niñas.

—Dos niñas de seis años, dos de siete, uno de ocho y un bebé –señaló Emmett mirando a su hijos y a los hijos de Ben que entraban por la puerta en ese momento–, no vamos a liar nada, solo hemos pensado que ya que nuestras mujeres están juntas ¿porqué no estarlo nosotros también? , hay un estupendo partido en la tele que…

—Vale, vale, podéis pasar pero os lo advierto, Alice es solo un bebé el más mínimo jaleo y…

—Tranquilo Edward, confía en nosotros –me dijo Jacob poniéndome una mano en el hombro y dirigiéndose a la nevera de dónde sacó unas cervezas. Yo rodé los ojos y suspire….

He de admitir que la tarde pasó sin muchas complicaciones ya que los chicos se portaron bien. Alice comió su biberón, echó sus gasecitos y en ese momento estaba durmiendo en su cuna mientras los niños más pequeños se peleaban con los niños grandes por ver quien había ganado un juego de la Play. En ese momento el teléfono de Jasper sonó y todos nos alarmamos cuando al contestar y escuchar lo que le decían, Jasper empezó a balbucear:

—¿Qué me estás diciendo que?, ¿qué ya viene?, ¿no sabéis donde está el coche?, ¿cómo es posible que no encontréis un BMV descapotable y encima de color rojo y un Porsche amarillo chillón? –miré a los demás que se miraban entre ellos confundidos, así que le arrebaté el teléfono a Jasper que estaba como ido y puse el manos libres…

—Hermanito –escuché que decía Kate al otro lado del teléfono– a veces pareces tonto, parece mentira que seas médico. ¿Qué parte de tu mujer se ha puesto de parto en medio del parking y no sabemos dónde están los coches no has pillado? Rose y yo vamos a ir a ver si el Guardia de Seguridad nos ayuda, pero Bella dice que tu hijo nace, nace ya, y no tiene pensado esperar a nadie, así que ¿quieres hacer el favor de traer tu hermoso trasero de médico hasta aquí junto con una ambulancia ? y no estaría mal que Emmett y Edward con la patrulla te flanquearan el camino.

Al escuchar semejante discurso y viendo que Jasper aún no reaccionaba, llamé corriendo a mi madre para que se quedará con Alice, mientras llamaba también a la que ahora era la verdadera canguro de los niños, una muchacha llamada Senna, que por favor viniera urgentemente. Después llamé a comisaría para solicitar la patrulla y acto seguido al hospital para hablar con Carlisle quien inmediatamente pidió y nos exigió que fuéramos para allá cuanto antes. Mientras colgaba le oí maldecir contra su hija y mi Bella por ese despiste suyo. Emmett y lo demás trataban de calmar a un muy nervioso Jasper que había reaccionado por fin, pero se estaba dedicando a recriminar a nuestras mujeres ese defecto de no cerciorarse nunca donde dejaban el coche. Ellas siempre bromeaban con el asunto y ahora el asunto les había explotado en las narices. Pero es que iban siete mujeres adultas por Dios ¿ninguna se había molestado en ver la letra y el color?, esto era de locos… El timbre sonó y por la puerta apareció mi madre junto a una muy nerviosa Esme detrás.

—Mi pobre niña, si ya les decía yo que esta costumbre suya de no mirar donde dejan el coche… Jasper, Edward por favor haced algo.

—Ahora mismo voy a por ellas –le contestó un histérico Jasper que parecía que ya había reaccionado—, y cuando todo esto pase voy a tener una conversación muy seria con mi mujer acerca de esta costumbre.

—Y yo con la mía Jasper, no te quepa la menor duda…

Llegamos al hospital lo más deprisa que pudimos, mi padre nos esperaba con una patrulla que Emmett y yo no dudamos en tomar para abrir el camino a la ambulancia. Las sirenas empezaron a sonar…

Cuando llegamos al parking tuvimos que sortear un montón de gente que estaba haciendo corrillo observando la situación ¿pero es que la gente no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer?

—Señores despejen por favor despe… —se me quedó atascada la palabra en la boca cuando llegué al lugar de los hechos y presencié la escena. Alice estaba tumbada en el suelo del parking sobre una especie de manta que alguien le había dejado y tenía en sus manos un bultito cubierto con una estola de Bella. A su lado mi esposa, Kim, Nessie y Ángela estaban tumbadas, más bien diría yo que espatarradas y totalmente exhaustas y con las manos y la ropa llenas de sangre.

—¿Es que no piensas acercarte a saludar a tu hija? – le dijo Bella a Jasper que al lado mío se había quedado paralizado de la impresión—. Pues menudo médico tenemos en la familia…— Al oír la voz de reproche de mi mujer, corrió hasta ellas…

—Hay que cortarle el cordón umbilical –dijo Bella–, no suelo ir con material quirúrgico paseándome por ahí…

Jasper miraba a su hija muy emocionado y sin saber que decir, así que Bella, junto con otro médico neonatologo que había venido con nosotros, le cogió el maletín y terminó de darle los primeros auxilios a la nueva bebé. Después de esto, la pusieron en una incubadora y la subieron a una ambulancia para llevarla directamente a Forks.

—Edward, cariño, ¿podrías pasarte junto con Garrett por la Comisaria de Port Ángeles a sacar a Rose y a Kate de la cárcel? No sé qué problema tiene el guarda de seguridad con la sintaxis pero según él le han faltado el respeto y se las ha llevado detenidas y…

—¿Qué…fue…exactamente lo que pasó? –preguntó Garrett con mucha prudencia ya que el ambiente entre nuestras mujeres estaba un poco crispado.

—Pues al buen señor le pareció que el decir "_Oiga __por __favor __se __nos __han_ _perdido los __coches__"_ era una falta de respeto a la autoridad y según él la frase correcta es "_no __sabemos __donde __hemos __dejado __los __coche_s", ya que según él un coche no es un niño que se suelta de la mano y se pierde, es un objeto y como tal no pude salir andando él solo. Ya ves una minucia. ¡Como si nosotras no tuviéramos otra preocupación más que dedicarnos a analizar bien las frases! Por culpa de eso ha empezado una discusión que se ha agravado al oír el color de los coches, no sabemos porque eso es tan importante, entonces el guarda le ha dicho a tu mujer que le importaba muy poco que ella fuera la hija del Director General del FBI, _"como si fuera la mismísima Primera Dama"_, le ha dicho y se las ha llevado detenidas.

Emmett al escuchar esto se fue hacia la patrulla maldiciendo por lo bajo, mientras Garrett y yo le seguimos. Nessie y Kim se fueron con Jacob y Jared en el coche de éste ya que todas no entraban en la ambulancia.

Llegamos a la comisaría de Port Ángeles y después de convencer a un muy enojado Guardia de Seguridad quien sostenía que le habían faltado el respeto, que Kate, a la que casi tenemos que poner un bozal para que callara, y Rose no eran dueñas de sus actos debido a lo nerviosas que estaban, sacamos a ese par de locas de la cárcel. Y con ellas en el coche protestando y poniendo verde al pobre guardia y a nosotros de los nervios, regresamos a Forks.

—¿Qué más dará decir no sabemos dónde aparcamos el coche, que nuestro coche se ha perdido? –preguntaba Rose indignada. Y los demás nos quedamos mirando imperturbables, sí había diferencia y mucha. Un coche no era como un niño por Dios. Pero si algo habíamos aprendido de estas siete locas era a no contradecirlas cuando se ponían así, cosa que había hecho el pobre guardia.

Cuando llegamos a Forks, fuimos directamente al hospital. Kim nos indicó la habitación y fuimos para allá presurosos. Cuando llegamos toda la familia se encontraba ahí admirando a una niña preciosa, un calco exacto de Jasper quien estaba radiante de alegría.

—Y como se va a llamar –preguntó Esme, y aquí venia de nuevo la pregunta del millón.

—Bueno, hemos estado esperando a que llegarais todos –contestó Alice mirando a su marido y a Bella que estaban uno a cada lado de la cama. Bella tenía a la niña en sus brazos—. Bella, amiga, nos conocemos desde hace ya seis años, pero tal pareciera que lo hacemos de toda la vida. Eres para mi más que una amiga, eres esa hermana que siempre quise tener. Nada más conocernos conectamos en seguida, es cierto que yo te ayudé cuando me necesitabas pero tú también me estabas ayudando a mí ya que antes de conocerte me sentía bastante sola. Ya sabes, es muy difícil que la gente te quiera por ti misma cuando eres la hija de Esme Platt de corporación Platt y de Carlisle Cullen, el eminente doctor. Pero llegaste tú y sí lo hiciste iluminando con eso mi existencia. Bella –añadió mirando a su hija que seguía en brazos de una llorosa y emocionada Bella—, te presento a Isabella Marie Whitlock Cullen, tu ahijada, vuestra ahijada –añadió mirándome a mí. Y no pude evitar llorar y emocionarme tal y como lo estaba haciendo Bella, tal y como lo estaban todos los allí presentes. Me acerqué a la cama y le quité a Bella a la niña de sus brazos y la acuné dándole un beso en la frente al tiempo que Bella se abrazaba a Jasper y Alice emocionada. Mi madre que tenia a mi propia hija en brazos nos miraba conmovida… Gaby le cogió entonces a Alice de sus brazos y se acercó a nosotros que gustosos le hicimos un hueco, poco a poco los demás se nos fueron acercando, ¡que foto de familia más bonita…!

Ahora sí que la vida nos sonreía, atrás había quedado todo el dolor y sufrimiento, ahora solo nos tocaba vivir…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ¿como estáis? Ya veis que llevamos casi toda la historia a vueltas con ese dichoso despiste de no molestarse en mirar donde dejaban los coches y claro... Ellas mismas comentan en uno de los capítulos que no sabrían que pasara el día que no tuvieran al FBI detrás... en fin ya habéis visto los resultados.<strong>

**Bueno pues la mala noticia es que esta historia se acabó. La buena es que aun quedan un epilogo y algún que otro outakke por lo que todavía no le doy al botoncito de complete. Ya os dije que tenía una nueva historia preparada "Una cita casi a ciegas", cuyo OS inicial que sería el primer capitulo ya esta publicado.**

**Quiero dar especialmente las gracias a mi beta que semana tras semana ha trabajado junto a mi para darle forma a esta historia corrigiendo todos mis errores y bueno algún que otro despiste.**

**Y, por supuesto, gracias a todas por vuestros rr:**

************************************Sara-Cris Cullen; saraes; Ssil; Iare; Titi Cullen; Ale Snape; PattyQ; ludgardita;carlita16; Paaameeelaaa; JosWeasleyC; Cullen Vigo; Pam Malfoy Black; Saha Denali; Angie Masen; NuRySh; yolabertay ; anamart05; lizzy90; Patchmila Cullen Mellark; tany cullen; yasmin-cullen; aizen63; codigo twilight; Areli Pattirson; marianareyna; roscidius cullen ; lunatico0030; EdithCullen71283; yani-cullen; Maya Cullen Masen; MarcelaMaciel; yanu swan cullen;Tamynna; ma pau cullen; Solchizz; nydia; Yolanda Dorado; ************************************************************************Suiza19; alessaCullen2314; katitacullent; FresCullen; Izzy. md; yunuen; mon de cullen; beakis; **************************Ely Cullen M; alessaCullen2314; ma pau cullen; marcecullenswanm; mmenagv; lexa0619; katitacullent; Isela Cullen; Laura Katherine; yeco; Mariale Olivares; numafu; mirdg; nany87; anita cullen; Nufu**************************************

**************************************Bienvenida Nufu, una nueva lectora.**************************************

**************************************anita cullen, que sepas que me encantan tus cariñosos rr, gracias por ellos.**************************************

**Y gracias también a todas aquellas que me habéis añadido a vuestras alertas y favoritos y , por supuesto, a aquellas que leeis en silencio.**

**************************************Un beso enorme a todas. Gracias por estar ahí.**************************************


	38. Chapter 38

****DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que salen aquí me pertenecen, su creadora es la magnífica SM. Yo solo he jugado con ellos para crear esta mi primera historia. Solo el personaje de Gaby es de mi invención.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 37: Epílogo<strong>

**Parte 1: Golpe del destino**

**_Cuatro años después_**

**Pov Bella**

El tiempo había pasado muy deprisa como siempre sucede cuando eres feliz. La convivencia al lado de mi marido cada vez era más satisfactoria y placentera. Nos amábamos más cada día que pasaba y eso se reflejaba en nuestros actos y gestos. Y ahora que Alice pequeña como la habían bautizado, tenía cuatro años, nos habíamos embarcado en la búsqueda de un varón Masen, mi pequeño príncipe. Pero el destino se empeñaba en darme solo hijas y muy bienvenidas por cierto, así con esa excusa podría seguir buscándolo del modo más placentero, una vez transcurrido el tiempo reglamentario claro está, ya que estaba nuevamente embarazada de tres meses.

Rose se había quedado embarazada de nuevo a los pocos meses de nacer Isabella y había tenido una preciosa niña a la que había llamado Rosalie en honor a su madre, el problema era…el problema. Lo que Gaby y mis sobrinos habían dicho aquella famosa tarde de hace cuatro años en el hospital se había cumplido, pero ellos lo habían sabido solucionar a su manera, de la forma más fácil… bueno… fácil… para ellos.

Lo más gracioso del caso era lo que se inventaban los niños que se habían hecho amigos de mi hija y ahijada, para diferenciarlas de nosotras. Cuando los niños a esas edades se enfrentaban a un problema no paraban hasta dar con la solución y esta no había sido la excepción y de la noche a la mañana habían dado con la resolución magistral, y tan magistral que debía de ser ya que los amigos de Tony, Peter y Gaby también se adhirieron al club. Así que para mis sobrinos yo era tita, para mi hija, mami pero para los demás niños era doctora mamá Alice. Mi amiga directamente para todos, menos para mi hija que la seguía llamando tita, había pasado a ser doctora mamá Bella. Lo más curioso es que esto se había extendido a nuestros maridos y Jasper era doctor papa Bella y Edward agente papa Alice, en fin… cosas de niños tan complicadas que hacía mucho tiempo que yo había desistido de entenderlo ya que posiblemente tendría que hacer una nueva carrera para ello y no estaba por la labor.

Rose había tenido más suerte ya que para todos los niños ella era profe, aunque no le daba clases ni a la mitad, y su hija simplemente Rose, sin embargo al pobre Emmett le habían bautizado como agente papá Rose al igual que a los demás. Pero en algo tenían razón ya que cuando Esme o mi madre hablaban de sus nietas, con las que estaban embelesadas, o las llamaban por su nombre nosotras alzábamos la cabeza instantáneamente. Así que cuando estabamos en familia mis sobrinos y mi hija mayor habían resuelto que mi hija Alice era Alice la pequeña, Bella mi ahijada, era Bella la pequeña y Rosalie, mi sobrina, Rosie la pequeña…como ya digo…cosas de niños, pero que a los mayores nos vienen bien de vez en cuando, ¡qué narices! Pero el asunto es que a veces resultaba todo un galimatías extraño que solo ellos entendían.

Kate y Garrett también habían tenido un precioso niño, Marquitos, como le habían bautizado ya os imagináis quien y que hacia las delicias de Marco y Dydime, y Kate ahora estaba embarazada de nuevo.

Esme y Carlisle seguían junto a nosotros y ya casi los considerábamos de la familia, bueno, yo siempre los consideré. Para mi hijas, tanto Gaby como Alice, Esme era abu Esme, lo que hacía sonreír siempre a la buena mujer.

Rose por fin había realizado su sueño y la casa que antes había sido de sus padres, se convirtió en un sitio para que los jóvenes y no tan jóvenes con trastornos alimenticios pudieran ser reeducados y curados totalmente. El lugar se había hecho famoso y a él acudían madres y padres desesperados en busca de la ayuda que nosotros les pudiéramos dar. A nuestro proyecto se habían unido mucha gente, tanto de Forks como de fuera del pueblo y teníamos muchos benefactores y casi todos mis compañeros del hospital colaboraban en su tiempo libre. La casa inicial había sido ampliada construyendo una adyacente a su lado, ya que los terrenos daban para eso y más. Por supuesto, nuestra revista seguía en marcha con el mismo espíritu y objetivos de siempre y desde ella también aportábamos nuestro granito de arena para intentar erradicar tan horrenda enfermedad. Uno de los momentos más bonitos que recuerdo es cuando mi amigo, aquel diseñador que me había regalado varios vestidos, vino a Forks con modelos normalitas y algunas hasta pasadas de peso para hacer un pase privado de sus vestidos en la casa hogar como así la llamábamos. Mi amigo también obligó a participar a las chicas en ese desfile y, según sus propias palabras, modelaron sus vestidos con más gracia y dignidad que cualquier modelo experimentada. La alegría de las chicas fue tan indescriptible como la inyección de ánimo que mi amigo las dio solo con su gesto.

El pueblo había crecido en estos años, y nuestros trabajos se habían visto afectados, pero era nuestro sueño y lo desempeñábamos felices.

También habíamos asistido a varias bodas, Jacob y Nessie y Jared y Kim se casaron hace ya dos años, en una ceremonia conjunta en la iglesia de Forks, la misma iglesia que había unido nuestras vidas por dos veces. Meses más tarde lo hacían Quil y Claire para lo cual habíamos tenido que viajar a Washington donde se habían instalado, aunque a pesar de la lejanía seguimos en contacto y viéndonos siempre que podemos. Y al mes siguiente lo hicieron Rachel y Paul quienes vivían en Port Ángeles muy cerca de Billy y de Rebeca que en estos años se había convertido en una muy buena amiga de todos, pero sobre todo de Esme y de Renée con las que compartía muchas tardes.

Emily y Sam eran padres de dos preciosos gemelos y seguían viviendo en Jacksonville, al igual que Embry, Colin, Brady y el resto de los agentes que habían protegido nuestras vidas. Dicen que las situaciones extremas unen a las personas y eso había pasado con nosotros ya que a pesar de la lejanía seguimos conservando una buena amistad y vienen a vernos siempre que pueden. Pero eran ellos los que venían al pueblo ya que, a pesar de la insistencia de Ángela en que sería bueno para todos, no habíamos vuelto a ese lugar.

Nessie y Jacob también estaban esperando a su primer hijo, era un varón y le iban a poner de nombre Philp, y Kim estaba embarazada de tres meses. Solo faltaban Claire ya que Rachel, debido a aquella herida tan grave se había quedado imposibilitada para concebir y había adoptado un precioso bebé del que se había encariñado nada más verlo y Marco les había ayudado con la adopción. La vida no siempre es un camino de rosas, te da una de cal y otra de arena. Todavía recuerdo la desesperación de Rachel cuando se lo dije pero una vez superado el dolor inicial, supo levantarse y seguir.

Ángela y Ben no habían tenido más descendencia pero andaban buscando a su pequeño Ben como decía Ángela.

Y qué decir de mi Gaby, ya tenía diez años y junto a su amiga Maggie se habían convertido en todas unas señoritas bastante asediadas por algunos de los niños por cierto, lo que ocasionaba los gruñidos y maldiciones de Ben y Edward y los enfados de mis sobrinos y Seth que se creían con más derecho porque _ellos las habían visto antes_… en fin…

Mis sobrinos también se habían convertido en todos unos hombrecitos que cumplían a la perfección, junto con Seth la misión de custodiar y proteger de "elementos indeseados" a Maggie, a Gaby y a Charlotte que se había incorporado al grupo hacia unos dos años y con cuyos padres teníamos una gran amistad ya que su hermana mayor era una de nuestras pacientes en la Casa Hogar. Ni que decir tiene que su padre también se había unido al club de protección. ¡Dichosos hombres, que tontos podrían llegar a ser, si ellos supieran…! En fin… cosas de niños grandes tan poco entendibles como las de los pequeños, supongo que tarde o temprano se acabarían enterando, asimilando y aceptando…

No habíamos vuelto a saber nada de las dos Vulturi que aún quedaban con vida, aparte de Marco y Dydime por supuesto, supongo que seguirían cumpliendo condena, pero ni falta que nos hacía el mundo estaba mejor sin ellas.

Por lo demás podría decir que nuestras vidas eran maravillosas y plenas. Dicen que lo importante en esta vida no es no caer, sino saber levantarte y seguir y eso habíamos hecho nosotros juntos y de la mano, apoyándonos el uno en el otro en los momentos difíciles y disfrutando de los buenos. Atrás habían quedado los malos momentos, la angustia de la separación, el dolor de la pérdida y ahora enfrentábamos la vida con nuevos proyectos y nuevas ilusiones, unidos, como siempre tuvimos que estar y junto a nuestra familia que era lo más preciado que teníamos. Ir a jugar al parque con nuestras hijas, las sesiones de películas en casa, los juegos, los desayunos en familia, o salir con ellas de excursión o al cine eran momentos que atesorábamos en nuestros corazones y aquel marco de fotos que una vez Edward me regaló, estaba tan lleno que se había hecho necesario comprar otro.

Cuando mi hija Alice se enteró de que su padre le había compuesto una nana a Gaby se empeñó en que le compusiera a ella una también y después había venido Bella con la misma petición, argumentado que era su padrino y claro Rosalie no se había quedado atrás, no en vano también éramos sus tíos además de sus padrinos y Rose lo iba a ser de Renée, la nueva bebé que llevaba en mi vientre, así que Edward se había convertido en el compositor oficial de nanas de la familia. Ahora era habitual oírle tocar el piano con sus dos hijas, su ahijada y su sobrina, sentadas al lado o encima de él. Me encantaba verle interactuar con sus hijas y saber que era feliz junto a nosotras. Saber que éramos todo para él, su mundo, su vida… su todo, al igual que él lo era para nosotras.

Se podía decir que todo por fin nos sonreía…

Pero como siempre ocurre en la familia Masen/Swan algo tenía que pasar que pondría de nuevo nuestra vida patas arriba, pero esta vez para mejorarla y enriquecerla...

Era un día de lo más tranquilo en el hospital, pero todos sabíamos muy bien que esa relativa calma no podía durar mucho tiempo y…así fue. De repente y ante mis narices una mujer ensangrentada de arriba abajo apareció por la puerta de Urgencias sobresaltándonos por completo. La cogimos en una camilla y después de hacer el reconocimiento pertinente nos dimos cuenta de que acababa de parir pero, ¿dónde estaba el niño? Llamé a mi padre, a mi marido y a Nahuel ya que como fuerzas vivas del pueblo les correspondía lanzar la consiguiente alerta en seguida para que buscaran a la criatura por todos los lados, ya que la madre estaba como en shock, no hablaba ni decía nada. De repente, entró en parada y nos fue imposible reanimarla, pero antes de morir me tomó la mano, me miró a los ojos y me dijo.

_—__Doctora por favor, encuentre a mi hijo…cuídelo por mí… —y exhaló su último suspiro_

—Bella –oí como Edward me llamaba entrando por la puerta—, ¿qué diablos ha pasado?— y rodé los ojos resignada ¡hay este hombre! siempre tan sobreprotector seguro que venía pensando que algo nos había ocurrido a mi o a la bebé.

—No lo sé Edward, pero si sé que hay un recién nacido por ahí perdido que si no recibe la atención inmediata morirá de frío y hambre y yo no puedo estar esperando más, así que ¿me acompañas?

Por la radio de la patrulla oí como informaban de un accidente que se había producido en la carretera de entrada al pueblo. El coche había volcado y se le veía muy mal, de hecho lo descubrieron porque estaban buscando al niño. Los agentes en una primera revisión descubrieron que dentro del coche había sangre, pero no se veían victimas alrededor, así que nos dirigimos allí a ver si podíamos sacar algo en claro de todo este misterio. Cuando llegamos vimos que efectivamente el interior del coche estaba lleno de sangre pero no había nadie. Encontré restos de placenta entre la sangre por lo que estaba más que claro que el parto había tenido lugar allí, pero, ¿dónde estaba el crío? Después de un buen rato buscando por los alrededores, un débil llanto se oyó entre los arbustos, me acerqué a ellos y ahí estaba escondido, lo que dificultaba su localización, frío, inmóvil, casi sin vida.

—Por favor llamad al hospital, decid que lo he encontrado y que necesito un neonatólogo y una incubadora ¡YA!

Mientras esperaba a mis compañeros, le practiqué como pude la respiración artificial, Edward y Emmett me miraban asombrados pues se le veía tan pequeño que no parecía posible que yo le pudiera estar haciendo eso, pero estaba intentando ganar tiempo para el pequeño hasta que llegara el especialista quien llegó en seguida junto a Jasper que traía la incubadora… Una vez que mi compañero consiguió estabilizarle un poquito nos lo llevamos al hospital. No me podía quitar de la cabeza las palabras de esa mujer, de su petición…

Como es natural, tuvimos que llamar a los servicios sociales para que se hicieran cargo pues no tenía ningún familiar conocido. Edward, Emmett y mi padre junto a los compañeros de Port Ángeles estaban intentando averiguar lo sucedido. Parecía ser que la madre había salido huyendo de alguien o de algo y tuvo al niño en medio de alguna carretera abandonada. Buscando que alguien la atendiera, puso en marcha el coche para intentar llegar hasta nosotros, pero cegada por la natural pérdida de sangre y el cansancio del parto, había terminado en aquella cuneta oculta por los arboles. No teñíamos ni idea de porque el niño terminó donde estaba. Si hubiera salido despedido del coche, presentaría algún trauma o contusión, pero nada, solo estaba deshidratado y muerto de frío. Todo apuntaba a que la madre lo había escondido allí de algo o de alguien. No me lo podía quitar de la cabeza ¿por qué querría abandonarle? , y si quería abandonarle ¿por qué pedirme que le cuidara? No entendía nada, solo sabía que entre ese niño y yo se había establecido una especie de vínculo especial y me pasaba las horas de descanso mirando por la ventana de la sala de neonatos. A veces entraba, le cogía en brazos, le alimentaba y le acunaba. Edward me encontró así en más de una ocasión. A los pocos días de hacer este ritual me di cuenta de que quería adoptarlo pero una adopción era complicadísima, debía haber una larga lista de personas más adecuadas para un bebé.

Gaby y Alice venían a veces a verme junto con sus primos y su niñera, una de las primeras pacientes que tuvo la Casa Hogar y a la que le habíamos dado la oportunidad de ser útil, algo que necesitaba, lo cierto es que Rose, Alice y yo confiábamos mucho en ella. Mis hijas se quedaban mirando al niño embobadas a través del cristal de la ventana. Pareciera que se hubieran encariñado con él, eso me hacia desearlo más…

Fiel a nuestro pacto de no ocultarnos nada, había hablado con Edward sobre la posibilidad de adoptarlo y él se mostró conformé, no en vano me dijo, él también era adoptado y no podía estarle más agradecido a los Swan, ¿que hubiera sido de él sino? Rose y el resto de la familia nos apoyaban. Por supuesto hablamos también con Gaby y con Alice pero sobre todo con Gaby que ya era mayor para comprender. Ambas se mostraron muy complacidas pues según ellas abu Renée les había dicho que tener hermanos varones era muy divertido y útil en muchas ocasiones, además le habíamos contando a Gaby nuestra historia, omitiendo y suavizando los detalles escabrosos claro está, pues creíamos que con diez años ya era lo suficiente mayor para comprenderla, y decía que nosotros teníamos que hacer por ese niño, lo mismo que los abus habían hecho por papá. Así que nos decidimos y echamos los trámites para la adopción, aunque sabíamos que iba a ser una ardua batalla y que teníamos muchas posibilidades de perder.

Hoy era un día particularmente triste. Hoy se lo llevarían, el niño estaba bien, no había motivo para retenerlo en el hospital más tiempo y hasta que un juez dijera si podíamos quedárnoslo o no, tendría que ir a una casa de acogida. Edward me pilló con él en brazos y llorando, era mi particular despedida…

—Bella mi amor, ¿qué tienes?... —me dijo cogiéndome de la cintura y acunándome del mismo modo que yo acunaba al niño.

—Solo me despido de él, no hay problema.

—Sí, sí lo hay Bella te has encariñado con él, quieres quedártelo y piensas que vas a perder, te has dejado vencer antes de presentar batalla amor.

—No es eso Edward es que nosotros ya tenemos una familia, estoy embarazada y con nuestro pasado a lo mejor el juez considera que tenemos mucha carga emocional por delante y que es mejor que esté con otros padres.

—Seguro que no lo querrían tanto como nosotros, eso tenlo por seguro y además contamos con la ayuda de Marco.

—Sí, eso me da una especie de esperanza…

—La esperanza es lo último que se pierde amor, ¿cómo crees que sobreviví yo a todos estos años sin ti? Con esperanza de que todo acabara algún día, no era consciente de ello pero tenía esperanza… Como dice Esme, ya verás como todo sale bien… De hecho estoy seguro que van a salir fenomenal ¿me dejas coger al niño por favor? Y...mientras…échale un vistazo a estos papeles ¿quieres?

Le pasé al niño dándole al mismo tiempo una mirada interrogante. Cogí los papeles y cuando los leí, me quedé sin habla…

—Solo tienes que firmar mi amor, y nos lo podemos llevar ahora mismo a casa

—Pe…pe…ero ¿cómo lo has conseguido?

—Cielo, soy policía, yo también tengo mis influencias. Llamé a un amigo que trabaja en Servicios Sociales y él me ayudó.

—Sabes ya que te adoro— le dije conmovida echándome a sus brazos.

—Sí… pero no me importaría que me lo repitieras.

—Bueno pues te adoro. Edward ¿te das cuenta de que vamos a estar una buena temporada cambiando pañales a diestro y siniestro y atendiendo a nuestras hijas a las que no debemos descuidar?, nuestra vida en pareja se puede resentir y yo…

—Mi vida en pareja contigo jamás se resentirá porque te quiero muchísimo para consentirlo, eres mi razón de ser, estoy más que preparado para vivir esta nueva aventura siempre y cuando la viva junto a ti, así que tranquila cielo porque el gran amor que nos tenemos es capaz de superar todos los obstáculos, es un amor verdadero que va más allá de todo y de todos, creo que ya lo hemos demostrado en el pasado. Sé que encontraremos la ocasión para amarnos, para estar solos, para disfrutar el uno del otro, el que la quiere la encuentra ¿no? Y además, si hemos soportado…lo que hemos soportado, ¿crees acaso que no vamos a poder con esto?

—Con esto y con mucho más mientras tu estés a mi lado… — le dije dándole un beso en los labios, corto por el sitio en el que estábamos pero en el que iba implícito todo el agradecimiento que sentía hacia él ahora mismo y todo el amor que le profesaba. Le había dado una oportunidad para recuperar mi amor y no solo no la había desperdiciado sino que me había compensado por toda la amargura y el dolor de los años pasados sin él. Hacía años que le había perdonado y no me arrepentía.

—Toma amor, envuélvelo aquí — me dijo dándome una mantita que reconocí e inmediato—. Renée me la dio, ¿te acuerdas de ella…?

—Como no acordarme si iba con ella a todas partes, Emmett en broma me llamaba mala imitación de Carlitos…

—Sí, recuerdo el día en el que te encontré durmiendo al lado de la nevera envuelta en ella…

—Tenía sed —me defendí— y luego me dio miedo volver sola…

—Me lo hubieras dicho y habría bajado contigo mi amor…

—Estabas tan mono dormido que me dio pena despertarte…

Los dos nos echamos a reír recordando esta pequeña anécdota de nuestro pasado al tiempo que envolvíamos al niño en la manta.

—¿Cómo le vamos a llamar?— me preguntó.

—Bueno…— contesté —me gustaría que tu hijo se llamara como tú, siguiendo la tradición… y cómo vamos a tener otra niña, pues te presentó a Edward Masen Swan Junior.

—Hola Edward — saludó mi marido encantado con el nombre…

Nunca llegaríamos a saber con exactitud qué había sucedido para que esa pobre mujer abandonara así a su hijo, pero lo que si era cierto es que había llegado a nuestras vidas por un golpe del destino y, ¿quiénes somos nosotros para negar al destino?

Salimos juntos del hospital, en el vestíbulo nos esperaban nuestras hijas con sus primos y el resto de la familia, preparados para dar la bienvenida a un miembro más…

—Familia, os presentamos a Edward Charlie Masen Swan –dijo Edward con orgullo y yo ante la elección del segundo nombre le di una mirada de aprobación y gratitud.

Unos días más tarde Edward y yo descubrimos que nos habían subido de categoría. Mi marido ahora era agente papá Alice y Eddie y yo doctora mamá Alice y Eddie… cosas de críos imposibles de comprender.

Mi vida no podía ser más feliz junto a mi marido. Juró que nunca más nos abandonaría, que se haría perdonar con cada gesto y cada palabra, que siempre estaría ahí para nosotras y lo cumplió. Recuperó mi amor desde el mismo momento en que me pidió perdón por lo que me había hecho. Regresó a mi vida para quedarse en ella, colmándome de amor, dicha y felicidad. Mi vida no era un camino de rosas, ninguna lo es, siempre hay momentos buenos y momentos malos, pero teniendo a mi lado a Edward, mi marido, el hombre al que amaba y me amaba no había obstáculo o prueba que no pudiéramos superar… ya lo habíamos hecho.

**Parte 2: Asignatura pendiente**

**_nueve años después_**

**Pov Gaby**

—Gaby, amor despierta –oí que me decía Seth entre la neblina del sueño. Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos y me encontré con su expresión afable y risueña, ¡como adoraba a este chico!, era un amor parecido al de mis padres, nos conocíamos desde siempre, prácticamente habíamos crecido juntos y hasta mi padre me había confesado que no había podido pedir un mejor novio para mí.

A principios de septiembre iba a iniciar una nueva etapa de mi vida: la universidad. Tal y como le había prometido a mi papá aquel día en los Montes de Olympic, iba a ingresar en la Academia de policía y junto a mis primos y Seth estudiaría muy duro para llegar a ser la mejor. Maggie iba a estudiar psicología como su madre y Charlotte que se había unido a nuestro grupo hacia ya como once años se iba a especializar en nutrición y dietética, ya que su sueño era trabajar en la Casa Hogar de mi tía que tanto había ayudado a su hermana. Pero antes de todo, teníamos una asignatura pendiente que aprobar… Después de superarla, mis padres, mis tíos y los demás, se iban a quedar unos días y después de que el avión nos dejase en nuestro lugar de destino, la Academia de policía de Washington para unos, y la universidad para los otros, volvería a recogerlos, ya que sus obligaciones no les permitían estar mucho tiempo alejados.

Habíamos elegido Washington para estudiar nuestra carrera como policías porque lo que consiguiéramos lo queríamos lograr por nosotros mismos y no porque éramos los hijos de… Mi tío y mi padre, tras el rescate de aquellos niños en el colegio, su intervención en nuestro secuestro salvándonos la vida, además de otros casos que habían resuelto con éxito, se habían convertido en una leyenda viva. Nosotros solo queríamos seguir sus pasos y conseguirlo por nosotros mismos. Ellos, aunque apenados por nuestra marcha, respetaron nuestra decisión y no se podían sentir más orgullosos lo cual me complacía pues que mi padre se sintiera orgulloso de mi era mi mejor regalo.

Maggie y Charlotte habían decidido venirse con nosotros y estudiar en la Universidad de Washington porque no querían estar mas tiempo alejadas de sus parejas. Ángela y Ben asi como los padres de Charlotte, se habían mostrado de acuerdo y las habían dado sus bendiciones.

Mis dos primos y Seth ya estaban estudiando en la Academia desde hacía dos años en el caso de Tony y uno en el caso de Peter y Seth y vivían en un bonito apartamento que mi abu Marco les había alquilado cerca de la Academia. Maggie, Charlotte y yo viviríamos en uno que estaba al lado del suyo ya que nuestros padres se habían negado en redondo a que vivieramos todos juntos con nuestra consiguiente protesta. _Vosotras dejadlos y luego cuando estéis allí hacéis lo que os de la gana, _habían dicho mis tías y mi madre, así que les dejamos hacer. Ni que decir tiene que mi abus Marco y Dydime y mis tíos Kate y Garrett, estaban encantados con nuestra presencia allí.

Miré por encima de mi asiento y pude ver a mi madre y a mi padre, abrazados y dándose besos en la boca, a la vez que se miraban con mucho amor. Porque sí, mis padres a pesar del paso del tiempo se seguían amando tanto o mucho más que antes y eran un ejemplo a seguir para mí y mis hermanos. Detrás de ellos tía Alice y tío Jasper, se miraban también con el mismo amor, el mismo que se profesaban mis otros tíos sentados un par de asientos más allá junto a Ángela y Ben que se habían ofrecido a acompañarnos en este viaje. Mis cuatro abus iban un poco apartados del resto conversando animadamente. Tía Nessie dormía plácidamente en los brazos del tío Jacob y a su lado lo mismo hacían Kim y Jared. Paul y Rachel, una de mis adoradas "niñeras" iban sentados detrás conversando animadamente. Alice, Bella y Rose, iban jugando entre ellas y, mis hermanos Eddie y Renée junto a lo demás miembros más pequeños de nuestra gran familia, iban cómodamente dormidos repartidos entre la habitación que tenía el avión, los asientos vacíos y los brazos de mis abus. Por delante de mí, vi a Tony que tenia apoyada la cabeza en el hombro de Maggie quien le acariciaba el pelo intentando animarlo. No en vano era, junto a tía Alice, el que más había perdido aquel fatídico día en que casi se rompen nuestras vidas… un asiento más adelante mi primo Peter tenía en sus brazos a Charlotte. Todo era paz en aquel avión privado propiedad de abu Marco y que un vez más había puesto a nuestra disposición.

Abu Marco, hacia seis meses que había dejado su puesto en el FBI para dedicarse por entero a su mujer, sus hijos y nietos y ahora era Sam el que ocupaba su lugar. Él y Emily, aquella primera "niñera" que siempre recordaré con un cariño especial, vivían ahora en Washington junto a Quil y Claire, la tercera de mis queridas "niñeras". Todos esperaban en el aeropuerto nuestra llegada para pasar juntos aquella pendiente asignatura.

Mi abuelo Charlie también había decidido jubilarse para dedicarse por entero a sus nietos, y su puesto ahora era ocupado por mi padre y mi tío, ya que los jefazos de arriba no se habían puesto de acuerdo en cuál de los dos era el más apto y habían decidido que ambos eran igual de aptos. Riley, un antiguo miembro del FBI que había llegado al pueblo para protegernos después de aquel horrible secuestro, gran amigo de mi padre y mi tío Emmet y compañero de ellos en la academia y que se había incorporado al Cuerpo de Policía de Forks hacia unos años, se había quedado ocupando ese puesto hasta que mi padre y mi tío regresarán.

El avión descendió poco a poco ocasionándome el molesto taponamiento de oídos tan normal en esto casos…

—Ya llegamos –dijo mi padre yendo a despertar a los niños que dormían en la habitación. Todos nos levantamos y cogimos nuestros respectivos equipajes de mano.

Cuando salimos al exterior, lo primero que me azotó fue un calor enorme, calor que ya había olvidado acostumbrada a vivir en el frío, lluvioso y maravilloso pueblo de Forks. Después de saludar a nuestros amigos que allí nos esperaban, en un total y completo silencio nos instalamos en los coches y nos dirigimos hacia aquella playa donde catorce años atrás tuvieron lugar unos acontecimientos terribles que amenazaron con romper en pedazos y de forma definitiva nuestras vidas. El lugar, presidido por el enorme edificio del hospital, no había cambiado demasiado en estos años. Al llegar a la playa lo primero que vi fue aquella vieja torre de vigilancia que por unos largos y horribles minutos había sido nuestro refugio. Todos nos paramos a la vez como si alguien nos hubiera desconectado y nos quedamos mirando recordando sin duda alguna todo lo que había pasado.

Seth, Maggie, Charlotte, Kim, Rachel y Claire, Ángela y Ben, junto a los niños, se quedaron un poco apartados del resto del grupo. Colin, Quil, Embry, Paul y Jared fueron los primeros en volver a poner el pie en aquella playa mientras mi padre, tío Emmett, tío Jasper, tío Jacob y Sam se adelantaron dando la mano a sus respectivas parejas. Mi padre me la tendió a mí al tiempo que se la cogía a mi madre y yo se la di a Peter quien a su vez se la tendió a Tony y así juntos, nos adentramos en la playa. Me puse entre medias de mis dos primos y me agarré a los dos, mi padre tenía cogida a mi madre por la cintura y le daba besos consoladores en el cuello y en el pelo y lo mismo hacían mis tíos. Tío Jasper lloraba en silencio agarrando con fuerza a mi tía Alice, supongo que pensando en lo que estuvo a punto de perder aquel desastroso y fatídico día. Mis tíos Rose y Emmett no estaban mucho mejor.

De repente empecé a oír de nuevo el ruido de los disparos, reviví aquel momento en que la tía se tiró encima de mí salvándome la vida, Emily y los demás agentes protegiéndonos con sus cuerpos, los gritos desesperados de mi madre y de Jasper en un intento porque tía Alice recuperase la conciencia, mi tía tumbada en una camilla, ensangrentada, desmadejada y luchando por su vida, mis primos y mi tía Rose a mi lado…. Cada vez tenía más claro la profesión que había elegido, jamás dejaría que ningún criminal destruyera ninguna vida si estaba en mi mano evitarlo.

De pronto, el tío Jacob con su habitual socarronería empezó a relatar anécdotas de mi madre, su torpeza y nuestras travesuras en aquella playa que realmente también nos había dado muy buenos momentos solo había que recuperarlos y superar y olvidar los malos. Los que se habían quedado atrás dándonos nuestro espacio vinieron junto a nosotros. Los niños empezaron a jugar y a decir que querían bañarse en el mar, y sin saber cómo nos encontramos todos de nuevo riendo, corriendo, haciendo castillos de arena y jugando en ese trozo de playa testigo de tanto dolor.

—Te amo muchísimo Bella, nunca dejé de hacerlo y nunca lo haré, te amaré hasta el fin de mis días y aún más allá –oí que mi padre le decía a mi madre cuando ya nos retirábamos para seguir nuestro viaje rumbo hacia nuestra nueva vida.

—Yo a ti también… —le contestó mi madre y ambos se fundieron en un beso profundo y lleno de amor, de esos que no dejan lugar a dudas. Esos que dan envidia y que anhelas que alguien te dé algún día. Pero no tenía que sentir envidia, yo tenía a Seth quien me miraba con el mismo amor que mi padre miraba a mi madre. Empujé con mucho cuidado a Alice, a Bella y a Rosie, que se habían quedado, como siempre, embobadas mirándolos, tomé de la mano a Eddie y a Renée que a su vez cogió a Philp que siempre se pegaba a ella como una lapa, y me alejé de allí junto a Seth que me tenía sujeta por el hombro, dándoles un poco de privacidad. Por delante de nosotros todas las parejas que de una forma u otra formaron parte de aquel horrible día, se alejaban de allí fuertemente abrazadas y riendo, mientras los niños corrían a nuestros alrededor.

Mi padre cometió sus errores como ser humano que es, pero supo reconocerlos, enfrentarse a ellos e intentar por todos los medios recuperar el amor de mi madre, ese que pensó que había perdido. Pero mi madre nunca dejó de quererlo y me inculcó a mí ese amor. En cuanto a mi ¿qué puedo decir? Adoro a mis padres, siempre les tengo cuando les necesito y sé que siempre los tendré, siempre están presentes tanto en mi vida como en la de mis hermanos, alegrándonosla y enriqueciéndonosla, educándonos como mejor saben y pueden, poniendo en cada gesto y en cada acción todo el amor y el cariño que tienen para darnos, incluso cuando nos regañan o castigan lo hacen con dulzura y amor, ellos, mis hermanos, Seth y el resto de mi familia y amigos son todo para mí. Pero siempre recordaré con cariño, amor y ternura a mi héroe, a aquel hombre que echaba de menos cuando era niña, al que idolatraba aun sin conocerlo en persona, a cuya foto daba todos los días un beso de buenas noches pensando que él lo escucharía, aquel que llegó a mi cuando menos me lo esperaba quedándose en mi vida de forma permanente, él que se sacrificó para que mi madre y yo estuviéramos bien y a salvo, aquel que me acunaba por las noches cantándome mi preciosa nana o la de mi madre, el que me salvó de morir cuando aquellos desalmados nos secuestraron, el que me ayudó a que mis pesadillas desaparecieran, el que me enseñó que el corazón es muy grande y en él caben todas las personas que amas sin distinción ninguna, aquel que consiguió recuperar el amor de mi madre y tener el mío de forma incondicional, el que me enseñó a no tener miedo porque sabía que él siempre estaría ahí para mí: Mi papi.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ¿como estáis? Yo un poco triste porque esa historia haya llegado a su fin, pero todo en algún momento tiene que acabar. espero que hayáis disfrutado este epilogo tanto como yo cuando lo escribí y supongo que se os habrá escapado alguna lagrimita mientras leíais. Pero no todo es tan malo, porque esta historia aun no acabo, todavía faltan los outakkes que serán por lo menos dos y quizás, solo quizás alguno más. El próximo ya lo tengo preparado y lo publicaré en cuanto le de los últimos toques, quizás antes del viernes. Es una narración en tercera persona que nos cuenta como vivieron el tiroteo Aro, Tanya y el resto de los Vulturis. El siguiente sera un Pov Edward en el que entrarán en juego esas famosas esposas y esa fantasía que nuestro Edward tenia con ellas y quizás ese tercer outakke nos cuente una visita sorpresa que nuestros amigos hacen a sus hijos descubriendo poco a poco que pese a sus ordenes viven juntos y bueno... ya <strong>habéis** visto como son estos hombres. Por todo esto todavía no le decimos adiós a esta historia.**

**Soy consciente de que el lió con los nombres os habrá resultado un lío pero creedme cuando os digo que, al igual que algunas cosas de esta historia, está basado en un hecho real vivido por mi en los dos primeros años de colegio de mi hija.**

**Pero también empiezo una nueva _Una cita casi a ciegas, _cuyo segundo capitulo lo subiré en cuanto le de el visto bueno. El primero ya sabéis que es el OS ganador de un premio especial en lemmonada_Expres y que se llama igual que la historia _Una cita casi a ciegas_**

**Gracias, gracias a todas las que me habéis acompañado semana tras semana en esta aventura. Gracias a las que empezasteis desde el principio para quedaros conmigo, y a las que os incorporasteis después y también os quedasteis. Gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo y por vuestros bonitos y muy preciados rr:**

************************************Sara-Cris Cullen; saraes; Ssil; Iare; Titi Cullen; Ale Snape; PattyQ; ludgardita;carlita16; Paaameeelaaa; JosWeasleyC; Cullen Vigo; Pam Malfoy Black; Saha Denali; Angie Masen; NuRySh; yolabertay ; anamart05; lizzy90; Patchmila Cullen Mellark; tany cullen; yasmin-cullen; aizen63; codigo twilight; Areli Pattirson; marianareyna; roscidius cullen ; lunatico0030; EdithCullen71283; yani-cullen; Maya Cullen Masen; MarcelaMaciel; yanu swan cullen;Tamynna; ma pau cullen; Solchizz; nydia; Yolanda Dorado; ************************************************************************Suiza19; alessaCullen2314; katitacullent; FresCullen; Izzy. md; yunuen; mon de cullen; beakis; **************************Ely Cullen M; alessaCullen2314; ma pau cullen; marcecullenswanm; mmenagv; lexa0619; katitacullent; Isela Cullen; Laura Katherine; yeco; Mariale Olivares; numafu; mirdg; nany87; anita cullen; Nufu, daniella maria.**************************************

**Quiero dar las gracias y la bienvenida a daniella maria.**

**Gracias también a todas aquellas lectoras silenciosas que semana tras semana han ido leyendo esta historia y a las que en el futuro lo hagáis.**

**Gracias a mi beta que semana tras semana y capitulo tras capitulo ha ido corrigiendo mis errores. Un beso guapa**

**Y gracias también a todas las que me añadís a vuestros alertas y favoritos.**

**Hasta la publicación del primer outakke que será lo antes posible.**


	39. Chapter 39

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer.**

**Hola ¿como estáis? Pues aquí os dejo este primer Outakke que tenia escrito hace tiempo. Se sitúa justo después de los atentados que casi acaban con la vida de Alice y de Tony. Quería haberlo subido antes pero me ha sido imposible. **

* * *

><p><strong>Outakke 1: El hombre de hielo y su pequeño gran monstruo.<strong>

** (Narración en tercera persona)**

Sentado en la lujosa mesa que presidia el enorme despacho de aquella inmensa casa, Aro Vulturi escuchaba impasible las noticias que por teléfono le estaba dando unos de sus esbirros, contándole el último desastre que había ocasionado la inútil de su hija. Resultado: una mujer y un niño gravemente heridos, uno de los asaltantes muerto y el otro también gravemente herido. Dos supuestos agentes del FBI, que intentaban huir, muertos uno a consecuencia de un accidente supuestamente provocado por su más fiel esbirro y el otro abatido a tiros por un compañero que a su vez había sido detenido. Esperaba que el detenido no fuese Laurent, pero por si acaso tendría que empezar a ponerse en contacto con sus abogados.

Poco le importaba a él que al otro lado del país una mujer estuviera en estos momentos debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte y que un niño pequeño estuviera sufriendo la misma suerte. Poco le importaba que aquellos dos supuestos agentes muertos fueran aquellos hijos biológicos tenidos con la mujer que se supone realmente amaba. Lo único que le preocupaba es que su hija, la idiota e inútil de su hija, había metido la pata un vez más dejándole a él en entredicho y exponiéndole, cuando a su vez él ya se estaba encargando del asunto… "a su manera".

De vez en cuando lanzaba alguna que otra maldición contra Tanya mientras enfrente de él, sentada en el enorme sillón, Carmen Vulturi estaba con la cabeza totalmente gacha, con los ojos puestos en el café que se estaba tomando y sin atreverse a replicarle. Ya conocía ella en sus propias carnes lo que suponía llevarle la contraria o no hacer o hacer algo que a él no le pareciera bien. A estas alturas de la historia Carmen Vulturi tenía clara una cosa y es que, hiciera lo que hiciera, y como lo hiciera, para Aro Vulturi siempre estaría mal. Si había algo de lo que se arrepentía en su vida era de haber dejado de lado a aquel hombre que de verdad la amaba aceptando en su lugar a aquel monstruo. De hecho la noche anterior había vuelto a ser víctima de uno de sus "castigos" porqué supuestamente la cena estaba salada y ella y solo ella, no la cocinera de la inmensa mansión, tenía la culpa, ¿es que su cuñada Athenodora no vivía también allí y era tan responsable como ella del mantenimiento de la casa? La había golpeado hasta cansarse para después forzarla una vez más a mantener unas relaciones que le daban cada vez más asco. Ojala algún día tuviera la oportunidad de vengarse, porque lo haría sin dudar un solo segundo…

—Definitivamente tu hija es tonta –volvió a repetir una vez que hubo colgado el teléfono. No tiene cabeza, no piensa como es debido. A veces pienso que Renata tiene razón y que debí encargarla de todo a ella.

—¿A qué… a que te refieres? –preguntó una asustadísima Carmen.

—Nada que te importe –respondió mirándola con desprecio y dándose cuenta de que llevado por la ira había hablado de más involuntariamente –. Como no va a ser tonta pareciéndose a ti –añadió volviéndola a mirar de aquella forma amenazante tan típica de él, lo que provocó que Carmen bajase la mirada totalmente aterrorizada.

—Hola tito querido –saludo Renata que en ese momento entraba al despacho de Aro alertada por las voces que estaba dando su tío —¿qué sucede?

—¿Qué qué sucede?, míralo por ti misma –contesto Aro poniendo en ese momento la enorme televisión que había en la estancia. Renata, Cayo y Athenodora, que habían entrado junto a ella se sentaron en ese momento en el sillón para escuchar las noticias del día, al tiempo que una sumisa Carmen se levantaba para irse en silencio sin siquiera haber terminado de tomar el café que estaba bebiendo ante el gesto que le hizo su marido.

—Ya te dije que me lo tenias que haber encargado a mi –dijo Renata enfadada por lo que estaba oyendo, confirmando lo que su tío había dicho momentos antes – y encima se confunden de mujer y de niño ¡es increíble!, yo sí que hubiera sabido mantener a raya a ese pedazo de hombre. Si no se la hubiera ocurrido atentar contra la vida de la madre, Edward no hubiera marchado a Jacksonville y todo seguiría en su sitio, donde debe estar.

—¿Pero es que es ella la responsable del accidente de la madre? –preguntó Aro en evidente estado de ebullición.

—Pensaba que lo sabías hermano –intervino Cayo en ese momento.

—Yo que voy a saber, parece ser que en esta casa nadie me dice nada –contesto el hombre de hielo mirando desafiante al resto de la familia con esa expresión en el tan característica suya, capaz de helar al propio hielo y aterrorizar al mismo miedo.

—Ya le dije a Tanya que no lo hiciera, le pregunté si lo sabías y ella me dijo que sí, que tu se lo habías mandado –contesto Renata, la única capaz de calmar la ira de aquel monstruo aunque fuera a base de mentiras y malmetiendo o arremetiendo contra cualquier persona que tuviera a mano con tal de que su "tito" no se enfadase con su madre, su padre o con ella misma. Y si en el proceso lograba fastidiar a la idiota de su prima mejor. Ella también se había "enamorado" de Edward y sentía por Bella un odio atroz, de hecho la quería muerta al igual que a esa bastarda de su hija, pero es que por Tanya lo sentía mucho mas por haberle quitado su oportunidad con él. Seguro que ella no lo habría dejado escapar. De hecho si de ella hubieran dependido los sucesos que ahora mismo estaba escuchando por la televisión, ninguna persona que no tuviera que estarlo hubiera salido mal parado, pero esa zorra y su asquerosa hija estarían a estas horas en el depósito, eso seguro. Y todo hubiera sido un trabajo limpio, muy limpio sin dejar rastro alguno. María era una mujer que trabajaba rápido y bien. No como esos "bastardos" que se suponía eran tan primos suyos como Tanya.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—Ya les he dicho a Laurent y a Heidi que no dejen vivo a nadie que pueda testificar en nuestra contra, y que no se preocupen ya les sacaré de la cárcel en cuanto pueda si es que les llegan a detener.

—¿Te fías de ellos?

—De Laurent sí, pero de Heidi… —por cierto hay que sustituir a Irina, gracias a la tonta de mi hija también la han pillado.

—Definitivamente tu hija es imbécil –dijo Athenodora que hasta el momento se había mantenido callada—. Claro que siendo hija de quien es ¿qué podríamos esperar?, ¿a quién vamos a poner ahora?, como si eso fuera tan fácil. Tenias que haberte casado con….

—En ese momento no era conveniente Athenodora y lo sabes…, además el amor es para los cobardes y yo no tengo tiempo para esas estupideces. Lo mío son los negocios y ese matrimonio era un negocio muy conveniente.

—Sí pero….

—Pero nada –cortó Aro levantándose del sillón y dando por concluida la conversación.

—Voy a hablar con Tanya y a cerciorarme de que esto no vuelve a repetirse. Edward tiene que volver al pueblo y a nuestro redil cuanto antes. ¿Por qué cometería el error de dejarles vivir solos en esa casa? Tenían que haber venido a vivir a aquí, donde yo pudiera controlar a ese… bastardo y al resto de la familia, empezando por mi sobrina, sus suegros y esos viajecitos a donde no debían. Los toleré porque pensaba que Tanya tendría controlados a Edward y a esa especie de hermanastro suyo, pero ya veo que no. Ahora veo que dejar ciertos asuntos en manos de esa inútil fue un gravísimo error…

En ese mismo instante una desesperada Tanya Vulturi se encontraba en el salón de su casa. Ni James, ni ninguno de sus primos se habían comunicado con ella pero sabía por las noticias del día lo que había sucedido. Por lo visto una mujer y un niño habían sido gravemente heridos durante el tiroteo y uno de los asaltantes muerto de un disparo mientras que el otro estaba también gravemente herido en el hospital. Pero en la noticia no se daban datos de las victimas ¡ojala ese niño fuese esa sucia bastarda y la mujer la zorra de su madre! A saber si esa niña en realidad era hija de su marido. Pero eso no la impedía estar inquieta y ansiosa así que en estos momentos se encontraba escuchando las noticias y paseando muy nerviosa de un lado a otro del salón.

Por un lado, seguro que su Eddie estaba enfurecido con ella así que tendría que negar su participación en el atentado para que se le pasase el enfado, no le quedaba otra. No, mientras su Eddie no se diera cuenta de las cosas, no mientras esa mujer lo tuviese completamente idiotizado. ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta de que era ella la que verdaderamente lo amaba y que hacía todo esto por el bien de los dos, para que pudiesen estar juntos?

Y, por otro lado, seguro que su padre estaba enfurecido, más que enfurecido rabioso. Otro que no comprendía que hacía todo esto por amor ¿amor?, esa palabra no entraba dentro del vocabulario de Aro Vulturi, eso lo sabía de sobra, lo había aprendido a base de palos.

Y, para colmo de males posiblemente no habría conseguido su propósito que no era otro que quitar del medio de una vez por todas a esa mujer y a su hija que tenían a su Eddie tan obsesionado y le impedían amarla. Era muy probable que fueran otras las personas heridas y no esas dos malditas Swan, pero eso no la impediría seguir intentándolo. Sí, definitivamente de una vez por todas y como fuera tenía que cagarse de una vez a esa zorra y a su hija, las culpables de que su Eddie no estuviese con ella. Ya habría otras oportunidades, de un modo u otro conseguiría que estuviesen juntos para siempre. ¿Cuándo se iba a dar cuenta ese hombre de que ella era el verdadero amor de su vida y no esa zorra de Isabella Swan? Pero eso no iba a quedar así, no señor, conseguirías separar a esa mujer de su marido aunque tuviera que morir en el intento.

Pero en esos momentos su preocupación primordial era su padre, su muy enfurecido padre que se transformaba en una especia de animal irracional cuando se enfadaba, pero había decidido que ya no le iba a temer mas, no señor, no se echaría atrás, lo hecho, hecho estaba y aunque hubiese salido todo mal, cosa que aun no sabía, ya habría más ocasiones…

Pero una cosa era decirlo y otra hacerlo, y en ese preciso momento en que oía como el coche de su padre se estacionaba en la puerta de su casa empezó a temblar como un flan, definitivamente su padre imponía y al verle salir del coche con ese semblante que ya de por sí hablaba por sí mismo, no se sentía tan valiente…. Tendría que hacerse la sorprendida al principio y después tratar de hacerle entender que era necesaria una intervención y que lo sucedido no era para tanto, que solo estaba defendiendo lo suyo.

Aro Vulturi aparcó el coche frente a la entrada de la casa de su hija y salió de él con semblante enfadado, más que enfadado, totalmente furioso, tanto es así que, como habitualmente sucedía, asustaba al mismísimo miedo con esa aterradora mirada que provocabas que todo bicho viviente en varios kilómetros a la redonda saliera huyendo despavorido.

Se dirigió a la entrada de aquella casa que su hija compartía con su marido. Con cada paso que lo acercaba más a ella su furia iba creciendo, ¿cómo su hija podía llegar a ser tan idiota?, ¿cómo podía estar tan cegada con un hombre que estaba claro que ni siquiera sentía un mínimo de simpatía por ella? Todo lo que tenía que hacer era retenerlo a su lado y ni eso había sabido hacer bien, pensó poniéndose aun mas encolerizado. Pero consciente de que con mal genio no iba a conseguir nada, intentó controlarse aunque sabía que en cuanto la mirara a la cara le iba a ser imposible. Golpeó con fuerza el timbre de la puerta en un intento de aliviar su ira. Era su hija, pero le ponía totalmente de los nervios. Nunca había soportado a la gente inútil, tonta e inepta para el trabajo y Tanya era todo eso y mucho más, una dudosa virtud que había heredado de su madre. La había protegido porque era su deber como padre, pero eso un día acabaría, llegaría un día en que terminaría agotando su paciencia. Sabiendo lo obsesionada que estaba con Edward, nunca debió dejar que fuera ella y no Renata la que se casara con él. Tanya no era capaz de mantener la cabeza fría a la hora de actuar para mantener a ese hombre a su lado. Solo era una zorra, una estúpida zorra, al igual que su madre.

—Papi, ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué estás tan enfadado? –preguntó una al parecer muy sorprendida Tanya cuando abrió, lo que causó que la cólera de Aro aumentara de volumen en vez de disminuir ¿acaso pensaba que él era idiota como para creerse que no sabia nada de lo sucedido?

—¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?, ¿te haces las más mínima idea de la que has armado? —pregunto Aro rojo de la ira aunque intentando calmarse un poco, pero al mirar a su hija a la cara su cólera se encendió en varios grados y le propinó una fuerte bofetada en la cara tirándola contra la pared que había más cerca, partiéndole el labio y, a juzgar por la sangre, posiblemente la nariz.

—Si te refieres a mandar a James a ocuparse de Bella y de su hija, no me arrepiento de ello –contestó Tanya mientras se tocaba el sitio donde había recibido el golpe en un vano intento de limpiarse la sangre—. Edward me estaba desafiando. Constantemente me llegaban informes que me decían que esos dos estaban juntitos en actitud muy cariñosa y que Edward se pasaba las mañanas con su hija. Lo llamé por teléfono para avisarle y me retó, así que no tuve más remedio que…

— Que mandar al inútil de tu amigo James a que se las cargará ¿no es así? —preguntó Aro golpeando la mesa con el puño

— Bueno solo quería darles un susto. Para advertir a Edward de que voy en serio —contestó Tanya de forma altanera.

—¿Advertir?, ¿sabes en que ha acabado tu advertencia? —preguntó Aro cogiendo a Tanya por los brazos y sacudiéndola salvajemente lo que provoco que Tanya se golpease la cabeza con el pico de la ventana que estaba abierta y un reguero de sangre comenzase a descender por su cuello. Pero poco les importó a ninguno de los dos.

—Pues espero que con esa mujerzuela y su asquerosa hija muertas —contestó Tanya mirando desafiante a su padre

—Pero ¿no era solo una advertencia Tanya? —preguntó Aro con voz amenazadora y fría.

—Pero mientras adviertes los accidentes pueden ocurrir –dijo Tanya impertérrita.

—Pues para tu información Bella está intacta, ni un rasguño, al igual que su hija que solo tiene un fuerte ataque de nervios. Pero la amiga y uno de los niños están muy malheridos y…

—Qué pena que no hayan sido ella y su hija –cortó Tanya a su padre totalmente decepcionada de que aquellas dos miserables mujeres hubieran salido intactas del atentado. ¡Maldito James, no sabía hacer nada bien!

—Pues no sé si con eso habrías tenido más suerte hija, lo que sí sé es que ahora voy a tener que solucionar otro de tus desastres. Da gracias a que tenemos amigos en todos los sitios —dijo Aro soltándola de golpe lo que ocasiono que Tanya callera al suelo golpeándose fuertemente en la cabeza con la pared y provocando que otro hilillo de sangre bajara por su cuello haciéndole compañía al primero.

—¿Tienes a alguien de los tuyos también en Jacksonville?— preguntó Tanya asombrada —¿no se supone que ibas a dejar Jacksonville en mis manos y que tú te ocuparías de Irina y la sede central?, ¿tan poco confías en mí? –preguntó Tanya desde el suelo sacando fuerzas de no se sabe dónde.

—No, no confió nada en ti —respondió Aro muy cruelmente—. ¿No creerás que iba a dejar en tus manos y de las de James una cosa tan crucial como es la vigilancia de Bella y su hija? Por precaución puse a Laurent allí, infiltrado en las oficinas del FBI en Jacksonville, irónicamente dentro del mismo equipo que protegía a Bella. Laurent ya me estaba informando de las actividades de Edward con Bella y la niña, y estaba viendo la forma de acercarse a él para darle una advertencia que le quitara las ganas para siempre de seguir desafiándome y le hiciera volver cuanto antes aquí, de donde nunca debió haber salido. Pero no, tienes que venir tú a joderlo todo. ¿Tanya sabes que se grabó tu conversación con Edward?, ¿qué parte de tenemos que tener cuidado con los teléfonos y lo que hablamos porque estamos siendo investigados no has entendido? –preguntó dándole un nuevo puñetazo en la cara.

— ¿Qué?–preguntó Tanya incrédula mientras gateaba intentando sin éxito incorporarse del suelo—yo llamé a Edward desde el teléfono seguro que tú me diste, con el mismo que te he llamado siempre a ti.

–Pues tu conversación fue grabada no sé cómo pero lo fue, menos mal que Laurent pudo borrarla a tiempo antes de que se la llevaran a la central, porque claro tuviste que irte de la lengua como la estúpida que eres y darles el nombre de Irina.

—Creía que Edward estaría solo —se disculpó Tanya

—¿Y cómo es que creíste eso? Tanya, reconócelo, Edward te odia y ha visto la oportunidad de acabar contigo.

— Eso que dices no es verdad, mi Eddie me ama. Solo es que… él aun no lo sabe —dijo susurrándolo para sí muy bajito

—Hija, ¿cómo puedes ser tan tonta por dios? Edward ama y siempre amará a Bella Swan, grábate eso en la cabeza. Tu trabajo consistía en que se olvidara de ella manteniéndole satisfecho sexualmente, tan satisfecho que no tuviera tiempo de acordarse de ellas, pero ni para eso sirves, ¡eres una inepta! Además nada de esto habría pasado si no hubieras mandado al inútil de James a dar un susto a su madre y a su vez el muy tonto no se le ocurre otra cosa más que mandar el trabajo a un drogadicto –dijo Aro—. ¿No te paraste a pensar que si a la madre le pasaba algo Edward saldría corriendo?

—Ahí sí que no pretendía que la pasase nada –se defendió Tanya – solo quería demostrarle a Edward mi poder. Últimamente estaba muy brabucón conmigo.

—Pues tu intento de demostración acabo con su madre con una pierna rota y con Edward marchándose de Forks en busca de su amada —dijo Aro con voz dura

—Le llamaré –dijo Tanya –le diré que como no venga pronto…

—Tú no harás nada. Ya veremos cómo salimos de este lio. De momento James está muerto, Laurent lo abatió en el tiroteo, pero la mujer, Victoria, solo fue herida. ¿Tienes idea del problema que puede causar sino llegamos a ella pronto y se va de la lengua? Menos mal que también tengo a alguien en el hospital. Hija, tenemos una investigación en curso, ¿cuándo vas a ser consciente de eso? –preguntó levantándola del suelo donde Tanya había permanecido todo este tiempo y, zarandeándola de nuevo, la empujó contra la pared con tal violencia que Tanya volvió a caer golpeándose de nuevo con el pico de la mesa. La sangre seguía cayendo a borbotones por su cuerpo pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle.

— Perdona papa, yo solo quería que volviera lo que es mío –le dijo a su padre como pudo pues casi no le quedaban fuerzas.

— ¿Lo que es tuyo?–preguntó Aro incrédulo —él nunca fue tuyo, te repito que su corazón pertenece a otra mujer pero aun así, te puse a Edward en bandeja hace cinco años y en todo este tiempo no has sido capaz ni de retenerle, por dios ¡ni para puta sirves! Si no fuera porque eres de mi familia, te iba a sacar de este lio…

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

Nada ya has metido bastante la pata —contestó Aro— veremos qué pasa con la investigación. Quédate en casa tranquilita esperando que tu "maridito" vuelva de estar con su amante y atorméntate pensando que está en la cama con ella, besándola, acariciándola, amándola, mientras tú... sigues aquí esperando como la idiota que eres. Veré si Laurent se puede acercar a él a darle algún tipo de advertencia.

—Papa, James y Victoria no era a los únicos que tenía en Jacksonville — anunció Tanya con voz triunfante—, tenía también a Félix y a Demetri. Estaban infiltrados en el equipo que vigilaba a Bella, se supone que eran los encargados de vigilar a James y Victoria. A lo mejor podríamos…

—¿Félix y Demetri?, esos dos inútiles que tienes, o más bien tenías, por primos que han intentado escapar como dos cobardes al ver el resultado del tiroteo y que al final han resultado muertos, el uno del golpe que se dio en un accidente que Laurent no tuvo más remedio que provocar y el otro abatido a tiros supongo que por él –informó a su hija de la manera más cruel y sin preocuparle si a esta la causaba dolor el que sus medio hermanos con los que mantenía una buena relación hubieran muerto—. Espero que por tu maldita culpa –seguía diciendo impasible ante las lagrimas de su hija —ni Laurent ni Heidi acaben en la cárcel porque sino el dinero que me costará sacarlos de allí, te lo quitaré de tu sueldo. Aunque he de decir que no me extraña que Felix y Demetri intentaran huir, eran un par de sabandijas cobardes, no se parecían en nada a sus hermanas y a su madre, esas sí que sabe hacer las cosas.

—Pero papá yo quizás podría –rogó una suplicante y llorosa Tanya que aun no había conseguido levantarse del suelo.

—Ya te he dicho que no hagas mas, dejare todo en manos de Laurent.

Y dicho esto, Aro Vulturi, el hombre de hielo, Salió de la casa de un portazo, dejando tirado en el suelo roto, desmadejado y sin fuerzas al monstruo que él mismo había creado.

Minutos después una ambulancia que la misma Tanya se había ingeniado para llamar, se detenía en la puerta de su casa y, tras una breve revisión, temblorosa y casi inconsciente era acostada en una camilla y metida en una ambulancia que se dirigió presurosa al hospital para que curaran las heridas que su propio padre le había causado.

En ese mismo momento Aro Vulturi recibía la noticia de que Victoria, la mujer que podía delatarles había muerto misteriosamente en el hospital. Desgraciadamente Heidi y Laurent habían sido detenidos. Tendría que enviar a algún abogado de incognito para sacar a su más fiel esbirro de la cárcel y a Heidi, antes de que ninguno de los dos abriese la boca, aunque era más seguro que fuese Heidi la que acabara yéndose de la lengua pues Laurent era su más fiel esbirro y tenía mucho por lo que callar y serle fiel, así que tendría que ocuparse de ella primero. Lo más importante era sacarles de la cárcel cuanto antes a ambos, luego… ya vería. No podía arriesgarse más, pensó, pero ninguno de sus pensamientos fueron dirigidos a dedicar tan solo unos minutos en sentir pena, lastima o tristeza por la muerte de aquellos que se suponía eran hijos suyos. Ni siquiera estaba preocupado por la suerte que correrían sus otras dos supuestas hijas Irina y Heidi. A Aro Vulturi solo le importaba una persona y esa era él mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno pues aquí tenéis la muestra de la crueldad y maldad de la familia Vulturi sobre todo de Aro incluso con sus propios hijos, una razón por la que Carmen actuó sin dudarlo contra su marido a la primera oportunidad y una prueba fehaciente de la locura de Tanya. He de deciros que me ha resultado difícil meterme en las mentes de Aro, Tanya y demás Vulturis y a pesar de que o tenia escrito hace tiempo he dado muchas vueltas antes de subirlo. Espero estar a la altura.<strong>

**El próximo Outakke será mas agradable ya que nos contará como pasaron Edward y Bella su primer aniversario como marido y mujer por segunda vez. Ummm me da la impresión de que Bella fue una niña mala y el teniente Masen la tuvo que detener... Ya veremos como sale eso ja,ja, ja.**

**Gracias a todas por vuetros rr: **

************************************Sara-Cris Cullen; saraes; Ssil; Iare; Titi Cullen; Ale Snape; PattyQ; ludgardita;carlita16; Paaameeelaaa; JosWeasleyC; Cullen Vigo; Pam Malfoy Black; Saha Denali; Angie Masen; NuRySh; yolabertay ; anamart05; lizzy90; Patchmila Cullen Mellark; tany cullen; yasmin-cullen; aizen63; codigo twilight; Areli Pattirson; marianareyna; roscidius cullen ; lunatico0030; EdithCullen71283; yani-cullen; Maya Cullen Masen; MarcelaMaciel; yanu swan cullen;Tamynna; ma pau cullen; Solchizz; nydia; Yolanda Dorado; ************************************************************************Suiza19; alessaCullen2314; katitacullent; FresCullen; Izzy. md; yunuen; mon de cullen; beakis; **************************Ely Cullen M; alessaCullen2314; ma pau cullen; marcecullenswanm; mmenagv; lexa0619; katitacullent; Isela Cullen; Laura Katherine; yeco; Mariale Olivares; numafu; mirdg; nany87; anita cullen; Nufu, daniella maria.**************************************

**Y gracias también a todas aquellas que **día** a día me añadís a vuestras alertas y favoritos.**


	40. Chapter 40

****DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer.****

****Hola ¿como vais? Aquí tenéis el segundo outakke que os prometí. ****

* * *

><p><strong>Outakke 2: Isabella Marie Masen Swan, marca la diferencia<strong>

**Pov Edward**

—Parece que alguien tiene prisa por irse hoy a casa –me dijo Emmett mientras íbamos de camino a los vestuarios, al darse cuenta de que miraba mi reloj por milésima vez en lo que iba de día.

—Lo que pasa es que le gusta presumir de ese reloj que le regaló su esposa –dijo con sorna Riley siguiéndole el juego. Desde luego vaya tres pares de patas para un banco se habían juntado. Entre Jacob, Emmett y Riley había veces que no ganábamos en calmantes para las agujetas. Los tres eran tan para cual, bromistas, socarrones y al final siempre, conseguían hacernos reír.

—Quien le ha visto y quién le ve –añadió Bianca, una de mis compañeras—, antes del verano pasado le teníamos que sacar de aquí a garrotazos y ahora es el último en llegar y el primero en salir. Definitivamente esa esposa tuya me cae fenomenal, Isabella Marie Masen Swan marca la diferencia.

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo –le respondí con la mirada pérdida en mis pensamientos.

Antes del verano anterior, apuraba en el trabajo todo el tiempo que podía, hasta que un desesperado Emmet me sacaba de ahí y me llevaba a su casa a cenar con Rose y mis sobrinos. En otras ocasiones era mi muy desesperado padre el que me sacaba a rastras de la oficina. Yo aceptaba cualquiera de las dos invitaciones y procuraba quedarme con ellos todo el tiempo que pudiera… o que me dejaban… por lo general una muy autoritaria Tanya me llamaba para que fuera inmediatamente… a cumplir con mis deberes de esposo, me decía.

Pero hoy era un día completamente distinto, Tanya no estaba y yo tenía que ir a recoger a mi esposa, sí señor, mi esposa, al hospital para después irnos en el coche a celebrar nuestro primer aniversario de bodas, de nuestra segunda boda. El aniversario de la primera ya lo celebraríamos el 13 de agosto. Reí ante el pensamiento, debíamos ser la única pareja en el mundo que tenía dos aniversarios de boda que celebrar.

Hoy era para mí un día verdaderamente especial. La llevaría a cenar a uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Seattle y luego había alquilado una habitación. Pasaríamos allí toda la noche y tenía algún que otro plan en mente de como pasarla, esperaba que lo último que hiciéramos fuera dormir, para eso ya tendríamos tiempo en nuestra casa, ¿digo casa?, no eso no era una casa era nuestro hogar. Sí, nuestro hogar, definitivamente Isabella Marie Masen Swan marcaba la diferencia entre casa y hogar. No podía sentirme más feliz.

Entré al vestuario junto a los demás, me quité el uniforme y me puse un traje color negro con una camisa azul celeste y a juego una corbata del mismo color aunque de un tono un poco mas oscuro para que resaltase. Dude un poco mirando las esposas que estaban enganchadas a mi uniforme._ ¡Qué demonios!_, pensé, llevo más de un año con esta fantasía y parece que Bella me leía el pensamiento o tenía la misma fantasía que yo, ya que últimamente no hacía más que lanzarme todo tipo de sugerentes insinuaciones que provocaban un erección tan fuerte que mis pantalones no solo molestaban sino que corrían serio peligro de estallar. Pero no se pueden tener cierto tipo de "actividades" con dos niñas en la casa, así que esta noche… sería la noche… me dije cogiendo las esposas. Las guardé en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta intentando que nadie se diera cuenta… pero fracasé.

—¿Dónde vas con eso?, ¿vas a detener a alguien? –me preguntó un Emmett muy divertido.

—¿No me digas que se lleva las esposas? Ummm teniente Masen, hace usted bien, a lo mejor las necesita, no se sabe lo que se puede encontrar uno por ahí –dijo Bianca desde el otro lado del biombo que separada los dos vestuarios. Era una oficina pequeña con pocos empleados y todos nos llevábamos bien, no había secretos entre nosotros, era una condición indispensable. Para hacer bien nuestro trabajo teníamos que confiar plenamente los unos en los otros, de eso a veces, dependía nuestra propia vida. Pero… en ese momento me sentí como a un niño pequeño pillado haciendo una travesura. Bianca y el resto de las chicas, junto con mi esposa se habían hecho muy amigas… será que le ha contado algo….Bella llevaba unos días muy traviesa

—Seguro que a Rose y a ti no os importa quedaros con Gaby –pregunté para desviar la conversación hacia otro lado.

—No te preocupes hermano, tu hija y mis hijos tienen toda la noche planeada, claro hasta que el teniente Emmett entre y les mandé dormir –dijo guasón –pero yo no estaría tan tranquilo con Alice y ese torbellino de madrina que tiene. No tengo idea que tendrá pensado para entretenerlas, pero…

—Es capaz de llevarlas a un spa infantil –dijo Bianca partida de la risa –upps perdón ya sé que no existen pero esta es capaz de inventarlos –añadió provocando las risas del resto.

—O darlas un curso acelerado sobre cómo comportarse en un centro comercial.

—No seguro que se pasa la noche cambiándolas de ropa y….

—Bueno, bueno, vale ya –les corté divertido y recordando como hace escasamente una semana había llevado a su hija Bella a una revisión médica. Según ella la niña lloraba cada vez que le cambiaba de ropa y estaba preocupada por si le dolía algo… en fin… esta Alice –estamos hablando de dos bebes que aun no tienen ni un año, Alice está loca pero yo confió en Jasper –les dije saliendo de aquellos recuerdos.

—Ummm… sí… haces bien en confiar –dijo Bianca – creo que es el único ser en la tierra capaz de parar a ese volcán. Madre mía que energía por dios, a veces me preguntó donde tendrá las pilas, más que nada para desconectarla un poco –añadió mi compañera provocando las risas del resto.

—Bueno ahí os quedáis, no hay que hacer esperar a las damas –les dije saliendo por la puerta sin parar de reír, cosa que en el último año y medio se había hecho costumbre en mi. Al salir me tropecé con mi padre que en ese momento entraba.

—Adiós hijo que lo pases bien y… usa las esposas como es debido… son material de trabajo –me dijo y su estruendosa risa se vio acompañada por las de los otros provocando dos cosas en mi, una mi sonrojo, y otra mi opresión en los pantalones de pensar en la forma que tenía pensado usarlas. A veces era un poco molesto que no hubiera secretos entre nosotros, pensé mientras salía a la calle.

Me dirigí al Aston Martin que tenía aparcado afuera, ocasión especial coche especial ¿no? Al llegar al hospital estacioné el coche en la plaza reservada para Bella. Me gustaba venir a recogerla a mí y lo hacía siempre que podía, por tanto esa plaza siempre estaba vacía para alguno de nuestros coches. La llegada de Alice a nuestras vidas, había hecho necesario el que nos compráramos un coche familiar para cuando íbamos todos a algún sitio de excursión, al cine, al Centro Comercial obligados por ya saben ustedes quien, y Bella lo utilizaba siempre que yo no podía venir a recogerla. Salí del coche y me encaminé muy decidido a la puerta del hospital en busca de mi esposa, pero me quedé petrificado en mi sitio. En mi dirección venia la diosa reina de todas las diosas del Olympo, la lujuria echa mujer, mis pantalones comenzaron de nuevo su labor de estrechamiento mientras yo la desnudaba con la mirada. El vestido negro ajustado que llevaba y que le llegaba a mitad del muslo era pecaminoso. Sus altos tacones le hacían unas piernas de infarto y su pelo suelto que caía en suaves ondas, se movía al andar de una manera que ufffff _¿aguantaría yo una cena entera con sus entrantes, sus dos platos y el postre?,_ pensé para mi mientras instintivamente tocaba las esposas que estaban en mi bolsillo. Detrás de ella vi a Alice y a Jasper cada uno con una niña en brazos. Seguro que ese torbellino loco era el causante del look de Bella y, sinceramente no podía estar más agradecido. Antes de volver a posar mi mirada en ella vi como Jasper me levantaba el pulgar deseándome con ese gesto una muy feliz y placentera noche.

—Tierra llamando a Edward –oí su dulce voz que me llamaba mientras sus cálidos brazos me rodeaban por el cuello depositando un sugerente beso en la boca. Beso que respondí inmediatamente profundizando sin más. La obligué con mi lengua a que separara sus labios e invadí su boca como un eficiente soldado obedeciendo órdenes de su superior. Su lengua pronto empezó a batallar con la mía en una lucha de poderes en la que ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de ganar y en la que no quedó un solo hueco de nuestras bocas sin explorar.

—Guauu Teniente, eso ha estado genial –me dijo con voz sugerente una vez que nos hubimos separado al tiempo que me tocaba mi necesitada erección masajeándola con su mano izquierda al mismo tiempo que metía la derecha en mi bolsillo y descubría la esposas –ummm me parece que alguien va a tener que ser detenido hoy ¿por comportamiento indecoroso quizás?

—Bella… —le dije conteniendo el aliento—, como sigas con ese jueguecito me parece que ni cenas ni nada, te detengo aquí y ahora y te llevo rastras a casa a demostrarte como me pones ¿escuchas?

—No, no, no –me dijo divertida- tengo hambre Teniente, mucha hambre –tragué en seco ante su mirada ¿de qué tendría tanta hambre esta mujer?

—Pues no se hable más le dije abriéndole la puerta del coche.

Nos pusimos en camino hacia Seattle hablando de todo un poco, como siempre hacíamos, del trabajo, las niñas. Pero Bella esta noche estaba…un tanto extraña…aunque debo reconocer que me encantaba esa actitud. Cada dos por tres se las ingeniaba para rozar con su mano mi muy erguida erección dispuesta a saltar en cualquier momento y la postura que llevaba en el asiento no era para nada discreta… esta mujer me iba a matar, pero a matar de verdad.

Llegamos al restaurante con bastante tiempo, así que nos encamínanos hacia el bar para tomar algo mientras nos terminaban de preparar nuestra mesa. La manera en que se sentó en la silla cruzando sus piernas me causó un enorme problema en el ya de por si enorme problema que tenía. Para disimular, mientras nos servían las copas, pasé por recepción para recoger la llave de la habitación, me daba la impresión de que después de cenar iba a tener prisa, mucha, mucha prisa. Al regresar al bar observé con indignación como todas las miradas babeantes de los hombres, estuvieran o no acompañados, se posaban en mi Bella y en sus… esto… piernas. Ni corto ni perezoso me dirigí hacia ella, la puse la mano allí donde dicen que la espalda pierde su nombre y la atraje hacia mí, mirando desafiante a todo el mundo, dejando claro que esa preciosidad, era mía, solo mía _¿estamos?_ les pregunté con la mirada.

—Bella cariño –le dije un tanto irritado –todo el mundo te mira ¿podrías descruzar las piernas? Y acto seguido me obedeció mientras su rostro se volvía del rojo mas intenso. Definitivamente, Bella esta noche estaba de estrategia, una estrategia muy bien planeada por ella y las otras locas que tenía como amigas, estrategia que iba directamente dirigida a cierta parte de ni anatomía además de poner a prueba mi fuerza de voluntad y mi autocontrol.

Cuando el camarero anunció que teníamos la mesa dispuesta, nos dirigimos a ella. Le sostuve la silla para que se sentara y después me senté yo. Pedimos el primer plato y encargué una botella del mejor champan. No llevaba ni dos bocados de la fabulosa ensalada que nos sirvieron cuando noté como un pie me acariciaba mi pene y al levantar la vista la mirada de Bella era de los más…. Ummm… no sabría describir como era.

—Bella… —le dije intentando seguirla el juego —como sigas así te voy a tener que detener por escándalo público y te vas a enterar de quién soy yo…

—Realmente estoy siendo una niña muy mala Teniente, en verdad necesito que me detengan –me contestó toda sugerente volviendo a la carga con su mano puesta ahí mismo. Por dios bendito mi cordura, ¿dónde estaba mi cordura?, ¿y la suya?, ¿en qué momento se nos perdió?

Y en este plan siguió la dichosa cena. En el estado en el que estaba yo ya no sabía si estaba comiendo, carne, pollo o pescado, ni de qué diablos estábamos hablando, solo podía estar pendiente de una cosa y era de la mano de Bella, del pie de Bella y de su mirada.

Terminamos de comer el postre, pagamos y en un silencioso acuerdo nos fuimos del restaurante, con un poco de prisa todo hay que decirlo, camino de los ascensores. Llegamos a la habitación y nos fuimos desnudando el uno al otro con auténtica ansia. Le quité el vestido y lo que llevaba debajo me dejo prácticamente sin habla, por Dios, ese conjunto era…era… no sabría decir cómo era… por Dios. La cogí en brazos y la llevé a la cama donde la deposité de la forma más cuidadosa que mi estado de excitación me permitía, su mirada me estaba torturando. Fui hacía mi chaqueta y cogí aquello con lo que los dos habíamos estado soñando toda la noche y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta la tenia esposada y a mi merced en la cama.

—Queda detenida señora Masen, ahora verá usted las consecuencias de andar jugando y provocando de esa forma toda la noche a su muy inocente esposo –le dije poniéndome encima de ella y besándola con urgencia a la vez que restregaba mi miembro contra ella. Dejé descansar un poco sus labios para ir hasta su oreja…

—No sabes lo mucho que te amo, eres toda mi vida, mi razón de ser y esta noche voy a demostrártelo ¿Me vas a dejar demostrarte lo mucho que te amo? –le pregunté mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja y ganándome unos cuantos gemidos y un claro asentimiento. Fui dejando besos por su cuello, su clavícula hasta llegar a sus pechos, la arquee un poco y le quite el sujetador dedicándome por completo a disfrutar de esa parte de su anatomía que me volvía completamente loco. Los bese con pasión, los mordisqueé, rodeé sus pezones con mi lengua y me entretuve un buen tiempo jugando con ellos mientras de la boca de Bella solo salían gemidos y suplicas. Las esposas no la dejaban moverse ni tocarme y eso la estaba desesperando pues de sobra sabia que le gustaba pasar sus manos por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi pene. Estaba seguro de que esto le estaba causando una tortuosa impotencia y al mismo tiempo le estaba excitando mucho más. Por mi parte ver a esa mujer, a mi mujer, a la mujer de mi vida, a mi esposa, mi amante, mi amiga, la madre de mis hijos, esposada a la cama y a mi merced, hacía que mi propia excitación creciese a pasos agigantados, tanto ese así que mi pene ya estaba empapado del liquido pre seminal. Ella me pedía, bueno más bien me rogaba, que acabase con su tortura

—No señora Masen, todavía no, tiene usted que esperar un poco –le dije descendiendo por su cuerpo marcando una vez más con mi boca todos y cada uno de sus recovecos hasta llegar a mi otra parte favorita, su sexo, pero de momento no me detuve allí, sino que seguí bajando por sus piernas dejando besos allá por donde iba. Cogí uno de sus pies entre mis manos y chupé y besé cada uno de sus cinco dedos y luego hice lo mismo con el otro. Con las uñas rastrille cada una de las dos plantas provocando un escalofrío en ella, esperaba que de placer pues Bella estaba al borde de la excitación, lo notaba por la manera en que reaccionaba a mis caricias, moviéndose de arriba abajo todo lo que las esposas le permitían. Volví a subir de nuevo por sus piernas, rodillas, muslos hasta legar a su centro. Me deshice de las braguitas tirando de ellas y rompiéndolas, ganándome nuevos gemidos. Sin más miramientos, ataque con mi boca su clítoris mientras metía un dedo dentro de su cavidad buscando ese ángulo de placer que sabía que la volvía loca. Estuve un buen rato jugando con ella. En un momento determinado introduje otro dedo ganándome nuevos gemidos, su cuerpo convulsionaba entero, su culo subía arriba y abajo junto al resto de su cuerpo mientras sus manos seguían esposadas a la cama, sus pechos bailaban cada vez que hacía un movimiento volviéndome completamente loco. Me di cuenta de que iba a explotar, que mis caricias estaban dando fruto, así que deje de lamerla y saque mis dedos de ella para sustituirlos por mi pene, después de ponerme un condón que llevaba todo el tiempo teniendo en la mano, la embestí de un solo movimiento y empecé a moverme lento, lento, demasiado lento para su gusto a juzgar por su reacción mientras la besaba dejándonos probar su propio sabor mezclado con el mío. Me incorporé un poco sin salir de ella, tomé las llaves de las esposas y la libere ya que no quería hacerla daño en cualquiera de mis envites. Sus manos fueron a parar inmediatamente a mi cabello del que empezó a tirar sin piedad, bajaron por mi espalda y se posaron en mi trasero apretándome contra ella. Mi erección pronto se empezó a ver aprisionada en su centro y entonces mis embestidas se fueron haciendo más rápidas, más duras, más potentes hasta que el orgasmo invadió nuestros cuerpos liberándolos.

Cuando hubimos recuperado nuestras respiraciones, salí de ella, me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al sitio donde descansaba mi regalo de aniversario. Cuando salí del bar con la excusa de ir a buscar las llaves, había ido al coche a por él, lo había subido a la habitación y ahora estaba en la gran mesa que presidia el salón de la suite.

—Felicidades Señora Masen, una pequeña muestra de cuanto te quiero, de cuán grande es mi amor por ti –le dije tendiéndole el paquete en cuyo interior se encontraba una bonita caja de música que ese diseñador amigo suyo había hecho para ella a petición mía. Cuando Bella la abrió se quedo muda de la impresión, pues al abrirla se escuchaban su nana y la de mi hija Gaby. En la parte interior de la tapadera de la caja y grabada con diamantes destacaba la siguiente leyenda_ siempre te amaré, incluso aun después de haber muerto. _Esa leyenda daba una idea de cuan profundos eran mis sentimientos por ella, de cuan arraigados estaban. Y debajo estaban mis iniciales y las de nuestros hijas. La típica bailarina había sido sustituida por una pequeña foto de los cuatro, cuyo marco estaba formado por diamantes.

—Mu…muchas gracias… es preciosa, es una autentica preciosidad me dijo visiblemente emocionada.

—Nada es más bonito ni más bello que tú —le dije mientras le daba un apasionado beso que volvió a despertar de nuevo esa parte de mi cuerpo que siempre estaba alerta y a sus órdenes en su presencia. Cuando nos separamos se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a su bolso del que sacó una pequeña caja que me tendió.

—Felicidades para ti también Teniente –al abrirla no pude más que sonreír pues era tal nuestra conexión que hasta en esto coincidíamos. Dentro de una preciosa caja de terciopelo, descansaba un hermoso llavero de oro blanco con sus iniciales y las de las niñas grabadas y una preciosa inscripción que decía: eres toda nuestra vida. Te quiero, te queremos.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias, le dije con lagrimas de alegría en mis ojos y la abracé fuerte mientras le daba un nuevo beso. Era tal mi excitación que no lo vi venir, juro que no lo vi, pero de repente me encontré tumbado en la cama y… esposado a los barrotes del cabecero con Bella sentada a horcajadas encima de mí. Me puse a reír como un idiota ya que los nervios y la anticipación de lo que allí me iba a suceder me provocaron esa reacción. Bella empezó a frotarse contra mi erección, su sexo sobre mi sexo, sin nada de por medio, solo nuestra piel. Empezó a darme besos en el oído gimiendo en él, mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja, descendió por mi cuello, clavícula y se detuvo en mis pezones, los cuales se dedicó a atormentar pellizcándolos, masajeándolos, rodeándolos con su lengua , en fin toda una experiencia erótica digna del mejor libro sobre el tema. Mis gemidos, bueno más bien mis gritos se oían por toda la habitación mientras me movía como buenamente podía ya que estaba esposado, esta mujer provocaba en mi una oleada de sentimientos impresionante. Era algo a caballo entre la frustración por no poder tocarla y la excitación por no poder hacerlo. Siguió bajando por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi pene, el cual cogió con su mano y empezó a masajearlo de arriba abajo como solo ella sabía, lento, tortuoso, delicioso, ahora hacia arriba, ahora hacia abajo hasta que de pronto, sin previo aviso se lo metió entero dentro de su boca, pillándome desprevenido y provocando en mi un grito y un gemido tan alto que rogaba a dios porque las habitaciones de nuestro alrededor estuvieran desocupadas. Empezó a mover su boca de arriba abajo de mi erección chupándola, sin dejar un solo sitio sin lamer, me daba tenues mordisquitos que me provocaban un doloroso placer, ya no podía mas, no podía, no señor. Lo mas desesperante era no tener manos para tocarla, para acariciar sus senos o ponerlas sobre su cabeza y empujarla mas hacía mi, el no poder tocarla era una experiencia nueva, distinta, a la vez torturante y a la vez estimulante, no sabría describirla, era… única. Placenteramente única.

—Bella, mi amor, no puedo más, como sigas así voy a terminar en… —no pude acabar mi frase ya que mi esposa empezó a arremeter con más fuerza y sin poder evitarlo me derrame en su boca. Bella recogió y lamio todo mi semen sin dejarse una sola gota y me miro relamiéndose y chupándose los labios de una manera que mi erección volvió a ponerse de nuevo en marcha. Bella se dio cuenta de eso y con una sonrisa petulante me miró, se levantó a por un condón, me lo puso de una forma desquiciantemente lenta, acariciando mi miembro en cada movimiento que hacía. Se introdujo en mi interior de un solo envite. Me cabalgó y me cabalgó como la experta amazona que era, sus pechos, sus bonitos y maravillosos pechos que me estaba prohibido tocar, pues todavía seguía esposado, bailaban frente a mi boca y mis ojos, pero cuando quería chuparlos y degustarlos ella me lo impedía echándose hacia atrás, y encima seguía sin poder tocarla. ¿Por qué no me liberaba?, era una tortura una autentica tortura.

—Bella por dios, quítame las esposas, necesito tocarte. Pero ella negó con la cabeza diciendo algo que no entendí ya que en ese momento un enorme y conocido fuego me invadió y ambos explotamos en un orgasmo tan potente que parecía que llevábamos un buen tiempo en sequía y eso que era el tercero de la noche.

—Eres mala, Bella, y muy cruel –le dije con la respiración aun acelerada ¿Por qué no me has liberado?, quería tocarte.

—Esto… verás... no te preocupes… podrás hacerlo en un segundo dijo mientras miraba por todos lados levantando incluso las sabanas que aun quedaba intactas, parecía que buscase algo.

—Bella, ¿qué pasa?

—No sé donde están las llaves de las esposas, dijo inclinándose hacia abajo para mirar debajo de la cama, poniendo, literalmente hablando, el culo en mi boca, provocando de nuevo el despertar de mi sexo.

—Bella, estarás hablando en broma.

—No, me dijo me dijo su voz desde debajo de la cama mientras su culo seguía en la misma posición. En un intento de buscar mejor, se colocó de tal manera que llegó un momento en el que su centro estaba justo a mi alcance y no lo pude evitar. Introduje mi lengua en su cavidad metiéndola y sacándola mientras mi erección estaba otra vez en perfecto estado de revista. La saqué de su interior y me dedique a su clítoris haciendo círculos en él para luego volver a introducirla dentro de ella. La posición no parecía nada cómoda ni ortodoxa, yo esposado a la cama y ella bueno su escorzo era muy difícil de describir, creo que hasta incluso estábamos inventando una nueva postura que parecía imposible pero que no lo era y a los hechos me remito, una nueva experiencia lujuriosa. Los gritos que provenía desde los cofines del suelo me decían que le gustaba lo que hacía así que seguí con más ahínco, con más fuerza, metiendo y sacando, metiendo y sacando, torturándome a mí mismo porque ese culo que estaba a mi alcance, al mismo tiempo no lo estaba pues no tenia manos para tocarla como me hubiera gustado y eso me estaba poniendo duro, muy duro. Sus gritos se escuchaban ahogados pero se escuchaban y en un momento determinado un grito especial, más fuerte que los anteriores me indicó que iba a explotar así que acelere los movimientos con mi boca ganándome un espectacular orgasmo de su parte. Tal como ella hizo antes lamí y recogí cada gota de sus deliciosos fluídos sin dejarme nada, absolutamente nada. Cuando recupero el aliento, se incorporó, clavando más su culo en mis ojos, por Dios, y yo seguía esposado, ¿dónde diablos estarían las malditas llaves? Pero no me dio tiempo a analizar donde podrían estar ya que sentí sus labios atacar los míos sin piedad, Mi sabor, que aun estaba en sus labios, y su sabor se unieron en nuestras bocas provocando una delicatesen sensual muy difícil de olvidar.

Tras recuperar nuestras respiraciones, se tiro un buen rato buscando las dichosas llaves a gatas ¡Dios Bendito, a gatas!, su culo en pompa dándome una espectacular vista de él, sus pechos moviéndose de un lado a otro y yo… impotente, ¿se daría ella cuenta de lo que estaba provocando en mi?, ¿dónde estarían las dichosas llaves?, ¿tenían que estar en algún lado? A tomar un café solas no podrían haberse marchado, digo yo. Una vez más el famoso despiste de Bella Masen Swan entraba en acción, y esta vez no era un coche eran las llaves de unas esposas que no volvería a ver con los mismo ojos, no mientras me mantuviesen amarrado a una cama sin poder tocar ese espectacular culo que se movía de un lado a otro junto al resto de su cuerpo buscando la maldita llave y que estaba provocando en mis partes nobles… algo muy difícil de definir.

—Las encontré —me dijo de repente mostrándome las llaves en la mano con una sonrisas triunfante.

—Libérame entonces por favor –le contesté echándole una mirada que en fin… le hico fruncir el ceño ante la imposibilidad de interpretarla. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí con su sexo sobre mi sexo y, por fin me liberó. Tal y como era mi intención, la pille por sorpresa, porque cuando me sentí liberado, en un rápido movimiento la volví a esposar, la puse a gatas con las manos por delante para no dañarla y sin más miramientos la penetré, la penetré profundo, muy profundo, la penetré con sed, la penetré fuerte, duro, me moví dentro de ella de una manera brusca casi diría que brutal, era pura lujuria, puro deseo, química en estado puro. A juzgar por sus movimientos buscando mas fricción, a juzgar por sus gritos, por sus jadeos y gemidos lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo y eso me animo a seguir, a seguir y seguir, mientras con mis manos tocaba aquello que me había sido negado una buena parte de la noche, sus pechos, su culo, su clítoris el cual masajee y pellizque ayudando así a su propio placer. Los dos bailando juntos, jadeando juntos, piel con piel, espalda contra pecho, hasta que a la vez alcanzamos el que me parecía que era el ¿cuarto, quinto, sexto? de la noche, pero ya había perdido la cuenta. Y la noche aun era joven, sí señor. Todavía teníamos que practicar en el baño.

—Ufff, ha sido bestial. Si lo llego a saber tardo un poco más en encontrar las llaves –me dijo una vez que la hube liberado de las esposas de nuevo. Un momento… ha dicho que… la miré y la volví a mirar y… entonces caí. ¿Sería posible que?, oh si era muy posible teniendo en cuenta las seis cabezas locas y con ella siete que posiblemente la habrían ayudado a planear todo eso, muy segura estaba de que iba a llevar las esposas, me dije a mí mismo con el firme propósito de investigar en su bolso ya que ahora lo tenía muy claro, Bella Masen no había perdido las llaves, sabía perfectamente donde estaban…o al menos eso sospechaba.

—Bella, ¿tu no habrás…? -le pregunté en un intento de confirmar mi teoría, pero no me dejo acabar y mucho menos me contestó…

—Piense usted lo que quiera Teniente –me dijo levantándose de la cama, necesito una ducha, estoy muy sudada pero yo solita no me voy a poder lavar… —me dijo poniéndome unos ojitos que…y una carita...y unos morritos…

Y no hizo falta mas, Salí de la cama como un resorte, con mi obediente soldado listo y dispuesto para la siguiente ofensiva.

Las esposas cayeron en ese momento al suelo y las cogí presuroso ya que a lo mejor podrían hacer falta en la ducha. Desde luego no iba a volver a mirar esas esposas de la misma forma. Las guardaría en casa encerradas en una urna de cristal como un tributo, ya cogería otras del material de la oficina. Ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en una excusa para coger otras, pero ya lo decidiría. Lo malo iban a ser las burlas de Emmett, de Jacob y del resto, pero de eso ya me encargaría mañana, ahora tenia asuntos mas importantes que tratar. Con ese pensamiento me encaminé al cuarto de baño donde mi esposa me esperaba para que la…. ayudase a lavar.

Definitivamente Isabella Marie Masen Swan marcaba la diferencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo ¿que os ha parecido nuestra traviesa Bella? realmente espero que os haya gustado y haber estado a la altura de vuestras expectativas ya que una mala noticia de índole personal me tiene bastante fuera de juego y con poca inspiración para escribir este tipo de capítulos. Pero lo primero sois vosotras, así que espero que os haya gustado.<strong>

**Solo me queda un outakke mas y pondré el complete a la historia. En el ultimo outakke veremos como nuestros inocentes apdres descubren que sus hijos... en fin... viven mas bien juntos, pero no revueltos, no os creáis.**

**Gracias a todas por vuestros rr:**

************************************Sara-Cris Cullen; saraes; Ssil; Iare; Titi Cullen; Ale Snape; PattyQ; ludgardita;carlita16; Paaameeelaaa; JosWeasleyC; Cullen Vigo; Pam Malfoy Black; Saha Denali; Angie Masen; NuRySh; yolabertay ; anamart05; lizzy90; Patchmila Cullen Mellark; tany cullen; yasmin-cullen; aizen63; codigo twilight; Areli Pattirson; marianareyna; roscidius cullen ; lunatico0030; EdithCullen71283; yani-cullen; Maya Cullen Masen; MarcelaMaciel; yanu swan cullen;Tamynna; ma pau cullen; Solchizz; nydia; Yolanda Dorado; ******************************************Suiza19; alessaCullen2314; katitacullent; FresCullen; Izzy. md; yunuen; mon de cullen; beakis; ********************Ely Cullen M; alessaCullen2314; ma pau cullen; marcecullenswanm; mmenagv; lexa0619; katitacullent; Isela Cullen; Laura Katherine; yeco; Mariale Olivares; numafu; mirdg; nany87; anita cullen; Nufu, daniella maria,Irene Lavigne **************************************************************************

**************************************************************************Quiero darle la bienvenida a una nueva lectora: Irene Lavigne . Irene, gracias por leer, me alegro que te guste.**************************************************************************

**************************************************************************Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a alertas y favoritos.**************************************************************************

**************************************************************************Y un aviso: estar pendientes porque en unos días, publico el segundo capitulo de Una Cita casi a ciegas. El primer capi es el OS del mismo nombre.**************************************************************************

**************************************************************************Un beso a todas, y hasta muy pronto**************************************************************************


	41. Chapter 41

**DISCLAIMER**: Ninguno de los personajes que salen aquí me pertenecen, su creadora es la magnífica SM. Yo solo he jugado con ellos para crear esta mi primera historia. Solo el personaje de Gaby es de mi invención. ****

****Hola ¿como estáis? Pues aquí os dejo el ultimo outake de esta historia, con ella pongo definitivamente y con mucha tristeza a esta historia, mi primer bebé. Espero que os divierta.****

* * *

><p><strong>Outakke 3: Padres, hijos y otras cuestiones.<strong>

**Narración en tercera persona.**

**Washington, apartamento de Gaby, Maggie y Charlotte…en teoría**

—Alerta roja, alerta roja –decía una muy desesperada Gaby tras colgar el teléfono, saltando por todo el apartamento que compartía con los chicos con un estilo similar al de su tía Alice, tropezando con todo lo que encontraba a su paso, en una clara imitación de su madre y provocando que una serie de hechos sucedieran a la vez. La ensalada que Maggie estaba preparando cayó al suelo organizando no solo un estrepito sino todo un desastre en la inmaculada cocina, Tony que en ese momento entraba a ver qué sucedía piso la mezcla de aceite, vinagre y sal, resbalando y quedando sentado en el suelo en un divertido escorzo. Maggie al intentar ayudarle, resbaló también quedando tumbados uno encima del otro y pringados de arriba abajo. No muy lejos, en el salón, un bol de palomitas yacía desparramado en el suelo junto a los mandos de la play y los cristales de una lámpara que se había hecho añicos, mientras Seth y Peter intentaban recogerlo todo antes que sus novias les echasen las bronca por descuidados. Charlotte intentaba, sin éxito alguno, que Tony y Maggie salieran de la trampa en la que estaban metidos cayendo ella también al revoltijo de cuerpos, aceite, sal y demás ingredientes de la famosa ensalada, llevándose consigo el mantel que había puesto en la mesa de la cocina con sus cubiertos y platos correspondientes. Al final tuvieron que gatear y agarrarse al mobiliario de la cocina para ponerse en pie, descalzarse y salir corriendo a la ducha y a cambiarse de ropa. Gaby seguía chillando, aleteando y dando saltos por todo el apartamento ajena a los "problemas "de sus compañeros.

—Estamos muertos, estamos muertos. Ya vienen, ya vienen y como vienen, mamá dice que tengamos cuidado, que sospechan algo y no viene solo uno, vienen todos…

—¿Quién viene? –preguntó Tony saliendo de la ducha todavía chorreando y envuelto en una toalla. Charlotte y Maggie no tardaron mucho en salir detrás de él, ni siquiera se habían cepillado el pelo alarmadas por los gritos de su amiga. Charlotte miró a Gaby con una ceja levantada esperando una explicación para todo aquel jaleo.

—Tus padres, mis tíos, mis padres, vuestros padres, nuestros padres… ufff que lío. Caray la Gestapo, viene la Gestapo en estado puro.

—¿Vi…vienen a visitarnos? –pregunto Charlotte con una clara muestra de pánico en la voz

—Y vienen todos, con niños incluidos.

—Jooooooooooder… —exclamaron todos a la vez—. Hay que ponerse en marcha –agregó Seth.

—¿Co…mo lo sabes? –Preguntó una muy aterrada Maggie pensando en la cara de su padre.

—Mi madre llamó para advertirnos, están en el aeropuerto, ninguna pudo llamar antes porque era una sorpresa incluso para ellas y no lo sabían hasta que no se han visto en el hangar privado, lo que las lleva a sospechar que se trata de una trampa. Mamá piensa que se trata de un plan para descubrir si vivimos y dormimos juntos en el mismo apartamento. Y me pregunto por qué pensaran eso –dijo mirando a Seth tan mal que el pobre muchacho no tuvo mas remedio que tragar en seco.

—Joder, joder, joder, no hay tiempo que perder –volvieron a exclamar todos a la vez, y seis asustados muchachos se ponían en marcha para intentar llevar las cosas de cada uno a su respectivos apartamentos de forma que pareciera que vivían en los dos, chicos en uno y chicas en otros, como dios manda según la anticuada filosofía de sus muy arcaicos y sobreprotectores padres….Y nada les importó que la gente que los veía correr de un lado al otro transportando ropas y demás enseres en la mano pensaran que estaban locos porque solo tenían un pensamiento en la cabeza sus padres los iban a matar….

/—/

**Aeropuerto de Seattle**

—Pues no entiendo porque tenemos que ir sin avisar –dijo una muy enojada Bella cruzada de brazos y sentada en el suelo del hangar privado. A su lado su cuñada y sus amigas tenían la misma postura.

—¿Es que uno no puede ir a visitar a su hija sin más?, ¿pasa algo que yo no sepa?, ¿hay algo que no tengo yo que saber o descubrir?, ¿tengo acaso que pedir cita para ir a visitar a mi propia hija?, ¿hay algo que no me hayas contado?

—¿Y qué demonios quieres que haga sino estudiar todo el tiempo?, ¿tan poca fe tienes en ella?, ¿te ha dado la pobre muchacha algún motivo para que desconfíes de ella?

—Entonces no veo razón para que no pueda ir sin avisar. Si no tiene nada que ocultar… –respondió Edward con esa expresión de inocencia y esa sonrisa torcida que hacía que Bella se quedase sin palabras y su cuerpo empezara a derramar inconscientemente cierto tipo de fluidos que iban a parar directamente a sus bragas causando el consiguiente desastre en ellas. Edward, sonrió para sus adentros sintiéndose poderoso al darse cuenta una vez mas del efecto que causaba en su Bella, mientras aprovechaba para subir al avión privado que, una vez más Marco les había dejado, para hablar con el piloto.

—Hay que avisarles y avisarles ya –dijo Bella mirando a las demás una vez se hubo recuperado del shock –sino estamos muertas y ellos con nosotras. Así que disimulad un poco mientas yo salgo a la calle a ver si puedo hablar con Gaby.

—Vale –contestaron sus muy preocupadas amigas y cuñada.

—¿Dónde va Bella? –preguntó un Emmett que parecía que hoy se había presentado a un concurso de suspicacia y había ganado el primer premio.

—Ha ido…. al servicio… si eso… al servicio.

—Qué raro, si las mujeres sois incapaces de ir a esos sitios vosotras solas, necesitáis ir en pareja hasta para…

—Emmett Swan –dijo una muy enojada Rose.

—Vale… vale, la verdad es que no entiendo porque os molesta tanto que vallamos sin avisar, pensamos que sería una buena idea, a menos que… tengan algo ocultar claro está.

—¿Y qué diablos quieres que oculten?, son jóvenes, son estudiantes y…— Rose de pronto se cortó en su discurso pensando que estaba dando mucha información.

—Ya está todo preparado –dijo un Edward triunfante saliendo del avión….—¿Dónde está Bella?

—En el servicio –contestaron varias voces femeninas a la vez con un claro tono de impaciencia y enojo.

—Pues si el servicio está allí, ¿por qué Bella viene de ese otro lado? –volvió a preguntar Emmett, _¡pero qué suspicaz estaba hoy el señor!,_ pensó Rose sarcásticamente. Posiblemente no habría ganado el primer premio en ese famoso concurso, no, a este hoy le habían echado a patadas por abusar.

—¿Porque ese está sucio? –le dijo Bella en un tonito que… bufff vaya tonito. Cuando Bella utilizaba ese tonito era mejor dejarlo estar, pensó Edward un poco acobardado, pero ahora no podía echase atrás no señor.

/—/

**Washington, apartamento de las chicas.**

—Todo listo…

—Sí…

—Nada por medio…

—No…

—Nada que no debiera estar…

—Nada….

—Daros prisa Abu Didy me dice que ya vienen para acá –pedía una muy angustiada Gaby con el teléfono en la mano—. Ahí están, acabo de verles bajar del coche, disimulemos—. Y las tres chicas se fueron cada una a su habitación en un claro intento de demostrar que estaban estudiando. Un timbre sonó y una muy dispuesta Gaby fue a abrir….

—Papi, mami, ¿qué hacéis aquí? —dijo intentando mal disimular una enorme alegría y una gran sonrisa.

—Hemos pensado venir a haceros una visita –dijo un muy mosqueado Edward entrando en ese apartamento como un sabueso buscando pruebas, evidencias, indicios….su hija no podía engañarle era igual que su madre, no sabía mentir y estaba claro que esperaba su visita. Bella les había avisado pero ¿por qué? , aquí se cocía algo, pensó mirando a Bella con desaprobación pero Bella le sostuvo la mirada… ¡por Dios que mirada!, pero no era momento de acobardarse estaba allí con una clara misión se dijo por quincuagésima vez en lo que iba de día.

—Charlotte, Maggie, mirad quien ha venido…

Después de las consabidas muestras de sorpresa mal disimulada, abrazos, besos, etc., empezó la inspección y revista de cada una de las habitaciones de sus respectivas hijas. Ben había ido con ellos al apartamento junto con Alice y los padres de Charlotte, mientras que Ángela, Rose, Emmett y Jasper estaban en el de los chicos. Los más pequeños habían quedado al cuidado de sus abuelos Dydime y Marco.

Edward entró en la habitación de su hija con esa mirada suya de perro sabueso característica de jefe de policía Masen, inspeccionándola minuciosamente al igual que hacían los otros padres, pero fue Edward el que con su instinto de policía encontró lo que, según él, nunca debería estar en el servicio de una mujer… soltera…

—Hija, ¿me puedes explicar que hace una maquinilla de afeitar de hombre en tu cuarto de baño?

—Esto pues… yo…. –_muerta_ pensó Gaby, _definitivamente estoy muerta_ –esto emmm, se la pedí a Seth para depilarme…eso…depilarme…uff tenía muchos pelos y…

—Gabriela Marie Masen Swan —dijo una muy enfadada Alice emergiendo detrás del enorme cuerpo de Edward —¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que…? –pero se calló al ver las miradas envenenadas que con disimulo le echaban el resto de las mujeres, miradas que no pasaron desapercibidas para Edward y los otros dos, _aquí había gato encerrado_ se dijo Edward y él lo iba a averiguar. No en vano era el Jefe Masen, de la policía de Forks….

—Esto… hija… —preguntó de una manera muy inocente Ben a Maggie pues la inspección había pasado a su habitación —y la caja de condones esta ¿sirve también para depilarse? –se oyó un bufido procedente de Alice en con un claro mensaje: _quien te manda abrir cajones que no son tuyos_. Ben ignoro el bufido.

—Bueno eso…eso…es… un trabajo de clase, eso un trabajo de clase.

—Ahhhhhhhhhhhh –contestaron a la vez los tres hombres que ahora iban a seguir la inspección en la habitación de Charlotte, pues ya nos dirás que tipo de asignatura o trabajo implica el uso de condones en una carrera de psicología…, en fin le preguntaré a tu madre, aunque estoy seguro que tendrá una respuesta, como siempre.

—Y estas zapatillas, es que ahora usas zapatillas de hombre —le dijo Geoffrey a su hija Charlotte.

Maldición se regañaban las tres así mismas, nosotras creíamos que lo habíamos guardado todo pero es que…estos padres… te miran los cajones, entraban en tu cuarto de baño, se metían debajo de tu cama… ¿es que no había respeto ni intimidad? Uffff.

/—/

**Mientras tanto en el apartamento de los chicos tenía lugar una escena similar**

—Anthony –llamo Emmett a su hijo y el hijo en cuestión tragó en seco, pocas eran las veces que su padre le llamaba por su nombre entero y cuando lo hacía…

—¿Se puede saber que hace un paquete de tampones en tu cuarto de baño?

—_¡Hala!_ – se dijo a sí mismo –_a ver cómo salía de esta ahora…_

—Esto…. Bueno… es que… su casa se inundó, eso mismo… se inundó. Ya sabes lo despistadas que son y claro... una de ellas se dejo el grifo abierto, tuvieron que ir hasta lo bomberos, menuda la que se armó, se tuvieron que venir a casa, pero tranquilos que durmieron las tres juntas en esta habitación no os creáis...

—¿Y cómo es que Edward y yo no sabíamos nada?

—Emmett cariño, si lo sabías, os lo dijimos nada más pasar, pero…claro vosotros no os enterasteis, estabais en lo vuestro y… —dijo Rose haciéndose la enojada en un intento de ayudar a su hijo…

—¿En lo nuestro?

—Pues sí, en lo vuestro, en cuanto os ponéis a ver el beisbol el mundo desaparece a vuestro alrededor –dijo Rose toda airada.

—Ya y entonces si eso es así, ¿por qué no nos lo volvisteis a decir después?

—Se nos olvidaría –contestó Rose mirando a su hijo con un claro mensaje: _ya hablaremos tú y yo de tampones._

—Emmet se dio cuenta de la mirada y decidió investigar ya que estaba seguro de que ahí había gato encerrado.

—Y este pintalabios –volvió a preguntar mirando interrogativamente a su otro hijo, ya que ahora tocaba inspección en su cuarto.

—Pues de Charlotte, de quien va a ser, no pensaras que me he vuelto travesti. Se lo debió de dejar aquí ya…sabes…

—Cuando la inundación –dijo su padre.

—Eso… cuando la inundación.

—¿Y no se supone que durmieron las tres en la habitación de Tony…?

—Si…bueno…verás… Charlotte pasó a ducharse y vestirse aquí, era la única solución para no llegar tarde a clase, no te puedes imaginar lo pesadas y tardonas que son y…. –pero se cayó al ver esa mirada de su padre, mirada que el ya conocía a la perfección.

Seth miraba para todos lados aliviado ya que en su cuarto, aunque también toco inspección, era su madre la que lo dirigía y no se encontró con nada…sospechoso, pensó para sí metiéndose en el bolsillo del vaquero ese frasco de perfume que Gaby se dejo la otra noche olvidado y que su madre disimuladamente le había dado para que escondiese. Por su parte Jasper miraba a todos lados con fingido interés y cuando descubrió el frasco de perfume, le guiño un ojo a Seth. ¿Sería el capaz de reaccionar así de tranquilo cuando su hija tuviera la edad de Gaby, Maggie y Charlotte? Más le valdría que sí, porque a los volcanes era mejor mantenerlos inactivos y no activarlos con toda su ira y potencia.

/—/

Unas dos horas después, y una vez pasado el trago inicial, o al menos eso pensaban ellos, estaban disfrutando de una rica comida en un restaurante de Washington junto a Marco, Didyme, Kate y Garrett que se habían unido. En la mesa contigua a la suya, Alice, Renée, Eddie, Bella y Rosie, disfrutaban también de la comida.

—Y… bueno… empezó Emmett, ¿hubo mucho destrozo con lo de la inundación? , lo pregunto por si hay que pagar algo, no podemos dejar que te hagas cargo siempre de todo Marco –dijo con su mirada más inocente al más puro estilo de policía bueno.

—¿Inundación?, ¿qué inundación? — preguntó Marco todo despistado –Ah sí… la inundación –contestó un segundo después ante las dos patadas disimuladas que recibió por debajo de la mesa, suponía que provenientes de los pies de Kate y de Didyme. Pero Edward se percató del cambio de expresión en la cara de Marco, eso por un lado, y, por el otro, el había sido víctima de una tercera patada, suponía que proveniente de algún pie despistado intentado alertar a Marco de algo. Pero él no estaba al corriente de la inundación y su hija tampoco…

—¿Qué inundación? —preguntaron padre e hija a la vez.

—Gaby cari… esto… mira que eres despistada –dijo Seth muy rápido—. Esa inundación, cuando una de vosotras se dejo el grifo abierto y tuvisteis que venir a casa, ¿recordáis? –preguntó con un cierto retintín que tampoco paso desapercibido para nuestros sagaces policías.

—Ahhhhhhhhhh –dijeron tres voces femeninas a la vez.

— Claro, la inundación…. esa inundación— añadió Gaby golpeándose con el puño izquierdo en la palma de la mano derecha como si se hubiera acordado de lo obvio.

—¿Tu lo sabías? –pregunto Edward aplicando el tercer grado a su esposa, al más puro estilo poli malo

—Esto… —Bella antes de contestar cometió el error de mirar a Rose en busca de repuesta y esa mirada no paso desapercibida por los jefes Swan y Masen.

—Según aquí mi Rose, estábamos viendo beisbol cuando nos lo dijeron, que oportuno ¿no? –dijo Emmett siguiendo con su papel de poli bueno.

—Sí, muy oportuno respondió Edward ya bastante enfadado de tanta tontería y dejando salir a la superficie su faceta de poli malo en todo su esplendor –a ver ¿vosotros os creéis que hemos nacido ayer?—, dijo desplegando sus cartas— ¿qué nos chupamos el dedo?, ¿qué somos tontos? Pues no señor somos más inteligentes que todo eso. Ya sabíamos nosotros que vivíais todos juntos en la misma casa –al decir esto una epidemia de toses y atragantamientos se dio entre la población femenina de la mesa, pero Edward viendo el éxito que estaba obteniendo siguió impertérrito —pues no, no somos tontos ni hemos nacido ayer, y cuando uno llama al móvil de su hija a una HORA en la que su HIJA –dijo recalcando hora e hija —debería estar en CASA y en su CAMA –dijo recalcando casa y cama –y le contesta Seth medio dormido, pues bueno, ata cabos. ¿O es que también se había inundado vuestra casa ese día? –les preguntó levantando una ceja

Y como si un ángel hubiera pasado, el silencio se hizo entre los comensales, sobre todo entre las comensales. Unas miraban la decoración, otras el mantel, otras se dedicaban a hacer cuadros abstractos con la comida y otras, otras miraban a sus esposos con una expresión que helaba la sangre. Por su parte Marco, Jasper y Garrett disfrutaban de un hambre repentina y atacaban su comida sin piedad o eso es lo que parecía ya que en el fondo estaban muertos de la risa. Y en la mesa de al lado unos sorprendidos niños miraban a sus respetivos padre, madres, tíos, abuelos y hermanos con los cubiertos en la mano, las bocas abiertas y olvidándose por completo de la comida que tenían delante, desde luego eran más interesantes ver los líos de esta familia que una peli en el cine. Alice, Renée y Eddie lo hacían con mas disimilo no fuera que su padre después de terminar con su hermana y primos le diera también con ellos, pocas eran las veces que veían a su padre enfadado pero cuando lo estaba…. Y Rossie conocía a la perfección esa mirada de inocencia de su padre, porque cuando su padre ponía esa mirada y hablaba con ese tono... era mejor estar lo mas lejos posible.

Mientras, cuatro incorregibles hombres que parecían haber sido tele transportados de una época muy, muy lejana y que aun no se habían percatado de la expresión de sus esposas, se miraban entre ellos orgullosos de sí mismos. Su plan había funcionado. Edward en ese momento se encontró con la mirada de su mujer y tragó en seco al pensar en lo que le esperaba cuando estuvieran solos, la ira de Bella Masen no se podía comparar con nada, bueno si con la ira de Rose, de Ángela y de Charlotte que miraban igual a sus maridos. Jasper en ese momento tosió para disimular una carcajada que ya no podía reprimir por más tiempo…

—Ya me lo dirás tú a mí cuando tu hija crezca –le dijo un muy enfurecido Emmett que se encogió al cruzarse con la mirada de su esposa.

—Jasper es un hombre moderno, que vive con su tiempo y no anclado en el pasado como hacen otros –dijo Bella mirando a su marido.

—No hacíamos más que preguntar y vosotras no decíais nada, teníamos que averiguar —dijo Edward intentando explicarse y apaciguar a las fieras, pero la mirada de su mujer no cambió, como tampoco cambio la de las demás.

—¿Eres consciente Edward Masen de que has invadido la intimidad de tu hija?

—No, no lo soy, es mi hija tengo derecho a…

—¿A qué? –preguntó Bella de una forma tan amenazadora que Edward se tuvo que colocar bien en la silla y acomodar los pantalones con disimulo, joder, si hasta enfadada le excitaba esta mujer.

En la mesa contigua unos asombrados hijos miraban incrédulos los que ocurría ¿sus padres enfadados y discutiendo en vez de dándose besos cada dos segundos?, increíble, esto era increíble.

—Papi es que… –empezó Gaby intentado aligerar el ambiente –verás es que...bueno… no me negaras que…eres un poco anticuado y muy sobreprotector y….

—¿Es que vosotros practicabais el celibato a esa edad? –intervino de pronto un torbellino llamado Alice que extrañamente se había mantenido muy callada.

—No nos vengáis con que era distinto, porque no lo es –siguió diciendo Alice sin hacer caso de las patadas que Jasper le daba por debajo de la mesa. Gaby, Seth y los demás le apoyaron con la mirada pero como siempre ocurre escurriendo el bulto y calladitos ¿para qué iban a arriesgarse si tita Alice ya hablaba y sacaba la cara por ellos?—. Según tengo entendido pues me lo habéis dicho vosotros mismos—, prosiguió Alice mirando directamente a Edward —tú te escapabas a la habitación de Bella por las noches y nadie decía nada, ¿qué hacías?, ¿dormir', ¿jugar al monopoli?, ¿si quieres hablo de esto con Renée?

—No hace falta Alice, no hace falta –contestó Edward mirando a todos lados menos a su esposa.

—Y tú, ¿qué? – prosiguió Alice mirando ahora a Emmett a quien le había tocado el turno –según mis informaciones te escapabas con Rose en el coche y… Jasper por favor deja quietas las piernas que pareces un niño pequeño y Jasper el pobre miró para otro lado mas rojo que un tomate ya madurito. En la mesa de al lado Bella miraba divertida y extasiada a su madre.

—Calla por dios que te van a escuchar los niños, además que te han informado mal –contestó Emmett muy bajito tragando en seco al ver por el rabillo del ojo la expresión de su esposa.

—¿Y vosotros? —preguntó Alice de nuevo a Geoffrey y a Charlotte –y Geoffrey se escondió bajo una disimulada tos.

—Sí, si ya sé, mejor no digas nada –dijo un amedrentado Ben mirando a sus hijos a los que prefería ver antes que enfrentarse a la mirada de Ángela.

El resto de la mesa, aguantaba la risa como podían, sobre todo Kate y Didyme. Los niños de la mesa de al lado seguían con la boca abierta sin poderse creer lo que estaban oyendo,_ ¿sus padres hacían esas cosas?, ¿y luego se enfadaban con sus hermanos?, pues que injusticia_ pensaban. Mientras, los hombres sobreprotectores y tramposos decidieron enfrentarse por fin a sus esposas. Y lo que vieron les dejo sin palabras, estos hombres a los que solo les faltaba la lanza, ir vestidos con pieles de animales y el mamut, se habían quedado sin palabras y… también se quedaron sin algo más esa noche, ya que sus mujeres decidieron que si ese era su pensamiento pues habría una habitación de chicos y otra de chicas ¿o sería mejor decir cueva de chicas y cueva de chicos?

Al día siguiente estos hombres, tontos, sobreprotectores y arcaicos, les daban una charla a sus hijos sobre la utilización de métodos anticonceptivos y relaciones sexuales sanas, charla que ellos aguantaron estoicamente mirándose los unos a los otros y resoplando, ya todos se la sabían de sobra. Pero por lo menos consiguieron la aprobación paterna para su usual según ellos, inusual según los padres, modo de vida. Algo era algo. Lo que los hijos no sabían es que los padres no habían tenido mas remedio que claudicar si querían en un futuro no muy lejano, volver a dormir calentitos juntos a sus esposas que a su vez eran sus santas y pacientes madres.

—Papi –le dijo Gaby en un momento en que quedaron a solas—¿estás decepcionado conmigo?

Y todo su enfado desapareció, al ver la cara de su hija, de aquella pequeñita que le tocó el corazón dese el primer instante, de aquella que, sin proponérselo, le incitó a luchar por lo que era suyo, su familia. Aquella que le hizo reaccionar llamándole papi en su momento más oscuro, la que le salvó…

—No hija, claro que no –le respondió abrazándola –nunca, me oyes, nunca podría estar decepcionado contigo, eres mi niña, pero por favor, no me vuelvas a ocultar nada, sé que soy sobreprotector pero es porque te quiero. Y creo haberte demostrado que siempre estaré ahí para ti y que puedes hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa, puedo enfadarme algo al principio con ciertas cuestiones, pero creo que sabes manejarme muy bien y cuando me calmo, sabes que sé escuchar, nunca te dejaría sola hija. Solo te pido que seas responsable y tengas cuidado. Seth es un buen chaval y muy adecuado para ti solo que…

—¿Me perdonas papi?

—Por supuesto hija –le respondió abrazándola más fuerte y por encima de su hombro pudo ver la mirada llena de amor de su mujer, esa mirada que le calentaba el alma, que le derretía, que adoraba, que le había incitado a pelear por ella en un momento determinado de su vida que había quedado en el pasado, aquella que ponía todo su cuerpo en estado de máxima alerta y provocaba un problema enorme en su entrepierna y el consiguiente estrechamiento de sus pantalones, la mirada de su Bella, de su compañera eterna, de la mujer de su vida,de su amiga, de su amante, de su esposa. Edward se la devolvió en un intercambio de palabras silenciosas, llenas de amor…

/-/

Al día siguiente los padres, las madres, los tíos y los respectivos hermanos, partían de nuevo para Forks, dejando a unos jóvenes respirando tranquilos, ufff ya no tendrían que esconderse más. Ya eran libres.

—Ya hablaremos tu y yo sobre la costumbre de contestar mi teléfono… —le dijo Gaby a un muy temeroso Seth pues la ira de la hija era igual o peor que la de la madre. Nunca me oyes, nunca más, me da igual quien sea, como si es el mismo Presidente de los Estados Unidos ¿estamos?

—Hombre… yo…no pensé que pudiera ser tu padre.

—¿Y quién iba a ser sino, el amante que tengo guardado en un cajón? –le recrimino enfadada. Desde luego con este chico había conseguido salir de un sobreprotector padre para encontrar un novio además de sobreprotector, celoso. Ufff suspiro para sus adentros.

—Y también deberemos hablar de inundaciones inesperadas de las que no nos informáis. La verdad es que vamos a tener que mejorar nuestra comunicación –añadieron Charlotte y Maggie y las tres partieron hacia su apartamento, dejando a los pobres chicos con la boca abierta

—Por cierto, esta noche dormís en vuestra casa, también tenéis que hacer uso de ella ¿no?

—Bueno nosotros pensábamos que ya que nos habían dado permiso oficial pues…

—¿Es que alguien os ha dado permiso para pensar? –y dicho esto las tres se alejaron con un movimiento de caderas tan perfecto y sincronizado que dejaron a los tres chicos con un claro problema que iban a tener que resolver a mano.

Novias, novias, novias pensaban los pobres chicos…

Novios, novios, novios, pensaban las chicas mirándose entre sí, levantando sus cejas en una sincronización perfecta….

Padres, padres, padres, pensaban los hijos en general.

Hijos, hijos, hijos, pensaban los padres

/—/

—Bueno pues no ha ido mal del todo ¿no os parece? –preguntó un muy inoportuno Emmett cuando subían al avión ganándose en el acto las miradas envenenadas de cuatro mujeres todavía enfurecidas. Así que el pobre poli bueno optó por dejar pasar el comentario y el poli malo y los otros dos padres, solo pasaron del asunto. Por su parte los mas pequeños se miraron entre sí rodando los ojos, en una perfecta imitación de sus madres.

Un par de horas después en el avión, unos desesperados y jurasicos hombres trataban de conseguir el perdón de sus esposas por todos los medios humanos posibles. Bella tras la escena que había presenciado entre Edward y su hija y esas miradas y sonrisas torcidas que le dedicaba de vez en cuando su hombre, ya lo había perdonado aunque intentaba hacerlo sufrir un poco para que no se le volviese a ocurrir nunca más semejante comportamiento. Pero Edward en ese momento puso su mano sobre su rodilla y empezó a subir lentamente hasta llegar a cierta parte de su anatomía y para rematar la miró de nuevo con esa sonrisa que… y suspirando apoyo su cabeza en su pecho. Edward la abrazó complacido atrayéndola hacia él. Solo esperaba que Jacob y Riley no se enteraran de esto porque sino…. el cachondeo estaba servido por una buena temporada.

Por su parte, Ben ya tenía a Ángela casi convencida y en el bote, pero Emmett y Geoffrey no tenían tanta suerte. Charlotte y Rose eran las dos tal para cual. Emmet tocaba con disimulo a Rose poniendo su mejor sonrisa y Rose le devolvía una malhumorada mirada, bufaba y volvía de nuevo a mirar por la ventana esbozando una sonrisa cruel. Charlotte por su parte hacia mas o menos lo mismo. El pobre Emmett no se atrevía a cerrar los ojos porque si los cerraba la cara de burla de Jacob y Riley aparecía en seguida en su mente. Y lo que era peor la cara de ira de su madre Renée Swan.

Hombres, hombres, hombres, pensaban sus mujeres.

Mujeres, mujeres, mujeres, pensaban los pobres hombres.

Pero el principal problema es que todos se complementan y unos no pueden existir sin los otros…cosas de la vida.

Amor, amor, amor, eso es lo que le sobraba a esa familia.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues hasta aquí llegó esta historia en la que pienso que ya no hay mas que decir.<strong>

**Quiero agradeceros a todas las que semana, tras semana me habéis acompañado en esta aventura, ha sido un placer para mi compartir con vosotras mi locura.**

**Especialmente quiero agradecer a mi beta que semana tras semana se ha tomado el trabajo de corregir mis errores.**

**Gracias por vuestros RR**

**************************************Sara-Cris Cullen; saraes; Ssil; Iare; Titi Cullen; Ale Snape; PattyQ; ludgardita;carlita16; Paaameeelaaa; JosWeasleyC; Cullen Vigo; Pam Malfoy Black; Saha Denali; Angie Masen; NuRySh; yolabertay ; anamart05; lizzy90; Patchmila Cullen Mellark; tany cullen; yasmin-cullen; aizen63; codigo twilight; Areli Pattirson; marianareyna; roscidius cullen ; lunatico0030; EdithCullen71283; yani-cullen; Maya Cullen Masen; MarcelaMaciel; yanu swan cullen;Tamynna; ma pau cullen; Solchizz; nydia; Yolanda Dorado; ******************************************Suiza19; alessaCullen2314; katitacullent; FresCullen; Izzy. md; yunuen; mon de cullen; beakis; ********************Ely Cullen M; alessaCullen2314; ma pau cullen; marcecullenswanm; mmenagv; lexa0619; katitacullent; Isela Cullen; Laura Katherine; yeco; Mariale Olivares; numafu; mirdg; nany87; anita cullen; Nufu, daniella maria,Irene Lavigne, BABYBOO27 ****************************************************************************

****************************************************************************Quiero dar la bienvenida a una nueva lectora:BABYBOO27 ****************************************************************************

****************************************************************************Gracias también a todas aquellas que día tras día me añadís a vuestras alertas y favoritos.****************************************************************************

**Y gracias también a mis lectoras silenciosas.**

**Tengo casi listo el segundo capitulo de mi nueva historia, así que a lo mejor antes de lo que pensáis os doy la sorpresa,solo espero no decepcionar.**

**Un beso a todas, os quiero.**


End file.
